Infirmier particulier
by Clemeria
Summary: Un jour de grand vent, une tuile du toit de Bella Swan s'envole pour s'abattre contre son crâne. A son réveil, elle a tout oublié. Un infirmier bien trop dévoué va tout faire pour qu'elle recouvre la mémoire... Lemon pour plus tard.
1. Prologue

Hello ! Eh oui, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, vu que je vais terminer être un autre et ne plus jamais partir la semaine prochaine. Je la publierais tous les dimanches.

* * *

Bella POV

Crétin de Jacob Black ! Pensai-je en sortant de la maison. Je pris mon téléphone dans ma poche pour lui envoyer une réponse comme je les aime :

_Tu crois vraiment que je peux te pardonner après ce que tu m'as fait, espèce de con ! Me tromper, avec une de mes amies en plus ! La prochaine fois, pioche un peu plus loin, ça m'arrangerait._

Je l'éteignis et le mis au fond de mon sac pour ne plus y penser. Je voulus ouvrir la portière de ma Chevrolet mais mis un long moment avant de me rendre compte que j'avais encore oublié mes maudites clefs. J'abandonnais le sac sur les graviers et retournais à l'intérieur, serrant fortement ma doudoune contre moi. Le vent était particulièrement violent à Forks en ce moment. Je me décidais à monter prendre ma nouvelle écharpe pour éviter d'attraper une angine. Je pensais à fermer la porte, même si personne n'aurait la stupide idée de venir cambrioler la maison du shérif, et me dirigeai vers ma voiture.

Le destin contrecarra mes plans.

J'entendis un sifflement au-dessus de moi et eut la mauvaise idée de m'arrêter pour regarder vers le ciel. Je vis une des tuiles du toit, rouge, se décrocher et rester suspendu dans les airs pendant de longues secondes, avant de se faire entrainer par la force du vent. Je la vis me foncer dessus, mais je n'eus pas le réflexe de me protéger. Le lourd morceau de terre cuite s'abattu sur mon crane. Je me sentis vaciller et tomber en arrière, avant de plonger dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Ceci est un court prologue pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à dimanche prochain !

Bisous ^^


	2. Réveil

Hello ! Un immense merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette histoire ! Sans plus attendre, voilà le premier chapitre proprement dit.

Aussidagility : Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Meggie Sue (je te réponds là parce que tu as désactivé ta MP) : Je suis contente que ce début te plaise ! Edward entre dans l'action dès ce chapitre, tout comme Carlisle. Le reste des Cullen seront là dans les prochains chapitres. Merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que ce début te plaise ! Tout va aller mieux pour elle, mais progressivement, avec l'aide de l'infirmier bien évidemment ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillais difficilement, la tête lourde et douloureuse. Je n'osais pas bouger, l'oreiller sur lequel j'étais était bien trop confortable pour moi. J'ouvris timidement un œil, puis l'autre, et, sans bouger la tête, j'évaluais mon environnement.

La pièce était verte du sol au plafond. Le linoléum était vert, les murs, la porte, la poignée, les chaises, et même mes draps étaient verts ! Le vert nous envahit à Forks, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je compris que j'étais à l'hôpital. Ma tête était toute engourdie, je sentais qu'on avait enroulé quelque chose autour de mon crane. Je tentais de me mettre en position assise, mais ma tête me tourna beaucoup trop. Je me rallongeai sagement. Habituellement, il n'y a pas un bouton ou un truc du genre pour appeler l'infirmière ? Je me tortillais dans mes draps pour essayer de le trouver.

Je n'eus pas à le faire, quelqu'un entra dans ma chambre et se posta face au lit. Il prit le dossier qui était au pied de mon lit et en regarda plusieurs données, sans remarquer que j'étais réveillée. C'était visiblement un interne de l'hôpital, ou un infirmier par très doué ! C'est vrai ce qu'on dit, beauté et intelligence ne font pas très bon ménage ! Il était très beau, des cheveux de bronze, un visage carré et des yeux verts, mais pas du même vert dont Forks est envahi, non. Un vert surnaturel, envoutant.

Il leva enfin le nez de son dossier pour constater que je le regardais avec insistance. Il le lâcha et courut dans le couloir. Euh, je suis horrible au point de faire fuir les hommes ? Il réapparut trois minutes plus tard avec un docteur. Il contrôla la dilatation de mes pupilles à l'aide d'une lampe.

- Dis-moi quand tu vois mes doigts. Il les plaça derrière mes oreilles et les rapprocha de moi.

- Là, arrivai-je à dire. Ma voix était rauque, ma gorge irrité.

- Peux-tu me dire comment tu t'appelles ?

- Bella. Bella Swan.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Le 12 septembre, il me semble. J'ai bien réussi votre test ? Demandai-je.

- Réponse accordé, nous sommes en réalité le 13 septembre. Ta confusion vient surement du fait que tu as passé une journée dans l'inconscience. Tu sais qui je suis ? Sais-tu où tu es ?

- Vous êtes docteur, et, vu la couleur des draps, on est surement à l'hôpital.

- Mon nom. Tu sais comment je m'appelle ?

- Non, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vous vois ! Il est bête ou quoi ? En plus, il n'a pas de badge sur lequel je pourrais lire son nom. Le médecin fronça les sourcils et prit mon dossier médical. Il remarqua quelque chose qui lui fit encore plus froncer les sourcils.

- Cette date, le 13 septembre, elle ne t'évoque rien d'autre ? Mon cœur s'accéléra.

- Non, c'est un jour comme les autres. Le médecin et celui qui a remarqué mon réveil se regardèrent. Il recontrôla mes pupilles, cherchant quelque chose. Il y a un problème ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Peux-tu me dire ton nom, quel jour nous sommes, et où nous nous trouvons ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, nous sommes le 13 septembre, et je me trouve dans un hôpital ! Le docteur eut un soupir de soulagement et marmonna tout en écrivant.

- La mémoire à court terme n'a pas été touchée. Allez chercher les parents de mademoiselle Swan, demanda le docteur à l'homme qui était derrière lui. Il me regarda une nouvelle fois. Sais-tu pourquoi tu te trouves ici ?

- Il a dut m'arriver un truc à la tête. La porte de ma chambre claqua et une hystérique blonde me sauta dessus.

- BELLY ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Paniquée, je repliais mes jambes contre mon buste et me collais le plus possible contre le sommier de mon lit.

- Vous êtes qui ? Je me retenais de crier. La femme blonde se recula de moi. Un autre homme, avec une moustache bien fourni, la fit reculer. Affolée, ne comprenant plus tout ce qui m'arrivait, je dus retenir des larmes de s'écouler le long de mes joues. Le médecin et son collègue se firent un signe de tête.

- Renée, elle souffre d'une amnésie. Le coup porté à son crane a touché la mémoire à long terme. Sa mémoire à court terme n'est pas endommagée, mais elle ne se souvient pas de moi, ni de vous.

- Comment ça ? Demanda l'homme à la moustache. Elle va la retrouver un jour ? C'est irréversible ?

- Ce n'est pas de mon domaine, je vais contacter le neurochirurgien de Seattle le plus vite possible pour qu'il vienne d'ici mercredi l'examiner. Un long silence envahit la chambre, plein d'angoisse et de stress.

- On peut faire quelque chose pour l'aider ? Demanda celle qui s'appelait Renée en me contemplant.

- Si tu as gardé des photos d'elle, ça ne peut que lui faire du bien, mais pas aujourd'hui, elle a besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe, de ce remettre sur pied… Renée se mit à frapper l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

- C'est de ta faute si elle est dans cet état ! Je t'avais dit de réparer ce maudit toit, je te l'avais dit des milliers de fois !

Une centaine d'aiguilles se mit à me traverser la poitrine. Amnésie… Plus de mémoire à long terme… L'homme aux merveilleux yeux verts se plaça à côté de moi et me servit un verre d'eau. Les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux m'empêchèrent de boire. Il s'énerva contre le couple qui se disputait face à nous.

- Oh ! Vos disputes n'aident en rien votre fille à se remettre d'aplomb ! J'eus un choc, un terrible choc. Mes parents ? Je ne sais même plus qui est mes propres parents ? Ma tête se mit à tourner, et je préférais me rallonger docilement dans mon lit. Renée s'approcha de moi et me prit la main. Je me tendis brutalement.

- Pardon ma petite puce, pardon. On va tout faire pour que tout te revienne en mémoire. Je suis ta mère, et Charlie est ton père. En partant au lycée hier, une tuile s'est décroché du toit et tu l'as pris dans le crane. C'est le livreur de journaux qui t'a retrouvé et on t'a transporté ici. Tu t'es réveillé brièvement dans l'ambulance, tu as marmonné quelque chose que personne n'a compris avant de te rendormir. On n'était pas sûr que tu allais te réveiller.

- Renée, je crois que ça fait trop d'un coup pour elle. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je tremblais. On va y aller étape par étape, pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop bousculée. Apprendre qu'on a perdu la mémoire est très angoissant. On va limiter le personnel et les visites, pour ne pas la bouleverser plus que nécessaire. Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir venir pour le moment, on augmentera en temps voulu. Je serais son médecin attitré pour tout, et Edward sera le seul infirmier qui pourra venir lui faire les bilans, les prises de sang, et répondre à ces besoins. C'est mieux, dans son état.

Les choses commencent à prendre forme en moi. J'ai été heurté par une tuile hier, ce dont je ne me souviens pas. Je me suis réveillée dans un hôpital, où j'ai perdu complètement la mémoire, où je ne me souviens plus de l'existence de mes propres parents, ni de qui que ce soit d'autre. Super !

- On va la laisser seule, pour qu'elle se remette de toutes ces émotions. Edward, faites lui une prise de sang et apportez là au labo en urgence. Je veux les résultats dans les trois prochaines heures. Il hocha la tête. Un grognement horrible résonna dans la pièce, faisant sourire le médecin. Et retirez-lui sa perf et apportez-lui un vrai repas !

Ils sortirent tous de ma chambre, me laissant seule avec tous ses souvenirs qui m'embrouillaient l'esprit. Allez, fais un effort pour te souvenir, au moins d'un léger petit truc ! La porte se rouvrit sur mon infirmier particulier, Edward, celui aux yeux verts envoutants. Il posa un plateau repas sur ma tablette. Je me dirigeai de suite vers celui-ci, mais il le repoussa de moi.

- Pas avant la prise de sang miss Swan ! Vous craignez les piqures ?

- Je ne me souviens même pas de mes parents, vous croyez que je me souviens de ce léger détail ?

- Pas faux. Attention, ne bougez pas… Il suivit des yeux un tube qui partait d'au-dessus de moi pour finir dans mon bras. Il repéra l'aiguille profondément ancré en moi et la retira délicatement. Une fine goutte de sang perla, me mettant mal à l'aise. Bon, au moins un truc sur vous, vous détestez le sang. Tendez votre bras. Il prit un coton et désinfecta la zone avant de me serrer le haut du bras avec un gros élastique.

- Vous avez quel âge ? Lui demandai-je pendant qu'il préparait ses aiguilles.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je vous demande votre âge. Il y a une loi dans l'hôpital qui vous interdit de me donner votre âge ou quoi ? Vous êtes si jeune, c'est pour ça.

- J'ai 22 ans. Il regarda mes veines qui commençaient à ressortir pour choisir le bon endroit où piquer.

- Et vous savez quel âge j'ai ? C'est inscrit dans mon dossier, non ?

- Vous avez 18 ans aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que le docteur Cullen vous questionnait sur cette date, et si elle était particulière pour vous.

- Oh… Il planta l'aiguille délicatement.

- Tournez la tête si vous ne supportez pas la vue du sang. Je contemplais la fenêtre. Il pleuvait.

- S'il vous plait Edward, arrêtez de me vouvoyer, on a à peine quatre ans de différence. Vous pouvez m'appeler Bella, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde ! A moins que l'hôpital…

- J'ai fini Bella. Il posa un pansement sur la trace de piqure. Je contemplais les trois tubes de sang qu'il était en train d'étiqueter. J'eus du mal à réaliser que c'était mon propre sang. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous appuyez sur ce bouton, c'est moi qui viendrais.

- Tutoiement Edward, tutoiement ! Chantonnai-je légèrement.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un oreiller, par exemple ?

- Si je pouvais avoir du papier, un stylo et un journal, ce serait bien.

- Un journal ?

- Oui, histoire de savoir ce qui se passe dans le monde actuel. Il eut un sourire avant de se pencher vers ma commode. Il en sortit une télécommande et alluma le petit écran plat qui se situait dans l'angle de la chambre.

- L'homme moderne à fait mieux que lire un simple journal. Il a créé les infos en continu.

- Les infos en continu ? Demandai-je bêtement.

- Oui. Une présentatrice montre toujours les mêmes reportages, toute la journée. Si tu veux d'autre chaine dans le même gout, il y a Skynews, sur la 98. Je vais te chercher du papier et un crayon. Il se ramena avec un bloc de papier épais à l'effigie de l'hôpital de Forks, un stylo bille couleur bleu et un crayon à papier. J'attendis qu'il parte pour coucher sur papier tout ce que je savais sur mon compte.

_Nom : Isabella Swan._

_Surnom : Bella_

_Age : 18._

_Date de naissance : Le treize septembre._

_Parents : Charlie Swan (le moustachu) et Renée Swan (la blonde hystérique.)_

_Situation : Amnésique suite à une tuile que je me suis pris sur le coin de la figure._

_Petit ami : ?_

_Amis tout court : ?_

_Popularité au lycée : ?_

_Niveau scolaire : surement terminale._

_Notes : ?_

_Nom de mon médecin : ? Cullen._

_Nom de mon infirmier : Edward ?_

_Caractère : ?_

_Petits trucs sur moi : Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang, et je déteste la nourriture servi à l'hôpital._

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Ed, l'amnésique de la chambre 324 t'a demandé ! Gueula Mike au bout du couloir.

- Ouais, j'irais dès que j'ai fait mon tour des post-op. Tiens, vu que tu descends au bloc, tu peux donner ça à Cullen. Tu lui dis que c'est les résultats de Swan.

- L'amnésique, murmura-t-il pour lui.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, ce n'est pas une situation facile pour elle ! Elle a fait une crise de panique quand sa mère a voulu lui faire une accolade. Tu t'imagines, ne pas reconnaitre ta propre mère, celle qui t'a mise au monde ? Je réajustais ma blouse et partit à l'autre bout du couloir, énervé.

Je fis le tour des 15 chambres qui m'étaient attribués pour la journée, tentant de décolérer de la stupidité quasi naturelle de mon collègue, Mike Newton, mais également seul personne que je pourrais qualifier comme ami dans cet hôpital. Mon tour ne me prit qu'une heure et demi en tout et pour tout. Je dus descendre une nouvelle fois dans le labo trop glacial de Forks pour porter cinq prises de sang demandé, avant de remonter de ma patiente personnelle. Je frappais par politesse avant d'entrer.

- Vous, enfin, tu as un problème ? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui. J'aimerais savoir, c'est qui, Harry Potter ?

- Harry Potter ?

- Oui, Skynews a fait un reportage sur les fans d'Harry Potter. C'est un acteur connu ? Je me retenu d'éclater de rire.

- C'est une saga littéraire, écrit par l'anglaise J.K Rowling. C'est l'histoire d'un garçon de onze ans qui découvre un jour que ces parents étaient des sorciers, qu'il a failli être tuer par le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, mais qu'il a survécu parce que le sort a ricoché. Il a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, il vit chez une famille de moldu, et un jour, un hibou

- Top top top ! J'en suis au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle écrivait en même temps que je parlais. Et d'abord, c'est quoi, un moldu ?

- Une personne sans pouvoir magique, comme toi et moi. Je t'apporterais les livres si vous voulez, je dois les avoir chez moi.

- Ce serait gentil, merci. Elle fouilla parmi toutes les petites feuilles qu'elle avait mises sur la petite table. J'ai encore des tas de questions à te poser.

- J'ai tout mon temps, enfin, jusqu'à ce que mon biper sonne. Je pris la chaise à côté de son lit. C'est quoi toutes ses feuilles ?

- Ce que j'apprends au fur et à mesure de ma journée. Toutes les questions que je me pose… Un peu tout quoi. Comme ça, si j'ai encore perdu la mémoire demain, je pourrais me servir de ça. Bon, c'est quoi ton nom de famille.

- Masen. Edward Masen. Elle gomma le point d'interrogation qu'elle avait mis.

- C'est quoi le nom du docteur Cullen ?

- Carlisle.

- Hein ?

- C-a-r-l-i-s-l-e, épelai-je lentement.

- Pas très moderne. Met-toi face à moi. Je me levais, contournais son lit et me postais face à elle. Parfait, ne bouge plus ! Elle prit une nouvelle feuille de son bloc et se concentra. Je compris qu'elle dessinait, enfin, qu'elle me tirait le portrait. C'est bon, tu peux te rassoir.

- Je peux voir ? Elle fit pivoter la feuille face à moi. Waoh. C'est… tellement réaliste. Les moindres détails, même ma légère barbe de trois jours. Tu dois surement être une artiste pour dessiner aussi bien. Ou alors, tu as du talent.

- C'est ce que j'ai déduis quand j'ai dessiné tout ça. Elle me tendit plusieurs feuilles. Son père, sa mère… Bon, autre question. Tu sais quel est mon groupe sanguin ?

- Les analyses ont montrés que tu étais O négative. Tu ne devrais pas forcer autant sur tes capacités, tu devrais prendre le temps de te reposer et de reposer ta tête. Elle le nota sur une feuille. Quelqu'un tapa à la porte de sa chambre, interrompant notre moment de complicité. C'était le docteur Cullen, enfin, il me semble, vu qu'un énorme bouquet de fleur se trouve face à son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda ma patiente.

- Un cadeau de Renée, enfin, de votre mère. Ce sont des freesias. Elle dit que vous adorez ça, c'est votre fleur préféré. Il posa le bouquet vers la fenêtre et prit une tige. Il la lui donna. Elle la renifla délicatement avant de froncer le nez.

- J'ai horreur des freesias. Il lui rendit la tige et attrapa une feuille où elle écrivit : N'aime pas l'odeur des freesias. Attendez docteur, ne bougez pas ! Elle se remit à dessiner. Il me regarda.

- Elle dessine toutes les personnes qu'elle croise, pour s'en souvenir. Elle a peur de refaire une crise d'amnésie, lui expliquai-je.

- J'ai fini ! Elle ajouta une légende au dos de la feuille.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Bella, ta mémoire à court terme fonctionne. C'est celle à long terme, les souvenirs, ton passé, qui ont été endommagées. Je peux comprendre ton angoisse, mais ce que tu crains n'arrivera pas. Elle hocha la tête, mais relu néanmoins ses notes. Je t'emprunte Edward deux minutes. Je suivis le médecin en dehors de sa chambre.

- La prise de sang est mauvaise ? Demandai-je, légèrement inquiet pour son état.

- Elle fait un peu d'anémie, rien de dramatique. Je vais lui prescrire des compléments alimentaires. Non, il faut qu'on mette deux-trois petites choses au point, toi et moi, au niveau de la procédure.

- De la procédure ?

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler. Bella est une jeune femme certes très belle, majeure et vaccinée mais amnésique. Elle ne doit pas être bouleversée, surtout en ce moment. Alors, je te conseillerais, pour son bien, d'arrêter de vouloir copiner avec elle, voire plus si affinités, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai été clair ? Elle est ta patiente, pas ton amie.

- Très, docteur, soufflai-je.

- Il faut que tu ailles refaire son bandage. Désinfecte aussi ses points de suture, tous les jours, et tu lui en referas tous les trois jours. Il partit vers l'accueil. Je me dirigeai tel un automate vers la réserve et prit ce dont j'avais besoin. Je rejoignis sa chambre, et Bella, enfin, Miss Swan, remarqua immédiatement mon changement d'humeur.

- J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Demanda-t-elle. J'enlevais la bande qu'elle avait autour du crâne et prit le temps de nettoyer les quinze points de suture qu'elle avait au front avant de lui répondre.

- Non miss Swan, tout va très bien. Je coupais la bande après avoir fait trois tours autour de sa tête et allais vers la porte.

- Vous avez fini votre service ?

- Non, je reviens dans deux minutes pour vous apporter votre diner de ce soir. Si vous avez le moindre souci cette nuit, je serais bipé. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais je m'empressais de quitter sa chambre. Je récupérais un plateau repas sur le chariot de l'infirmière de garde et retournais dans sa chambre pour le poser sur sa tablette.

- Bonne soirée Miss Swan. J'allais partir pour de bon, la tête en vrac, quand elle s'agrippa à la manche de ma blouse.

- N'oublie pas les Harry Potter.

- Sans faute. Je me sortis de sa prise et me dirigeai vers le vestiaire des infirmiers, heureusement vide. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frapper de colère la porte de ce dernier.

* * *

Voila pour cette semaine !

Pour en découvrir plus sur le personnage d'Edward, rendez vous la semaine prochaine !

Bisous ^^


	3. Découvertes

Hello ! Me voila avec la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews cette semaine, je constate que vous etes de plus en plus nombreuses à me suivre… J'ai aussi constaté une haine farouche envers un certain médecin… ^^

Aussidagility : Je te rassure, l'avetissement de Carlisle ne démotivera pas Edward ! J'ai un problème avec les mauvais Carlisle, mais je me soigne ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Fan de twilight : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Elle aurait pus rêver mieux comme anniversaire, mais elle a Edward pour se consoler ! Carlisle est très strict envers son personnel, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'Edward est têtu et ne va pas tenir compte de sa menace… Voila la suite ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je terminais de m'habiller dans le vestiaire et descendis à la réception. Je n'avais pas à prendre la voiture puisque j'habitais à moins de cinq minutes de l'hôpital. Enfin, soyons plus clair. Je vis chez ma mère qui habite à cinq minutes de l'hôpital. Eh oui, c'est désolant, un vieux garçon de 22 ans qui vit encore chez sa maman… D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à l'accueil ?

- Maman ? Elle se retourna et me fit un sourire.

- Ah, te voilà enfin, j'ai cru que ton service ne finirait jamais ! Je suis allé faire des courses, et j'me suis dit que j'allais venir te récupérer. Il pleut comme… Sa voix s'éteignit lentement, et je vis son regard s'accrocher à un autre. Je n'eus pas à me retourner pour savoir qu'elle reluquait une nouvelle fois Carlisle Cullen.

- Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai fait deux crises cardiaques aujourd'hui, rayai-je.

- Merveilleux, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé ? Je claquais des doigts pour la faire revenir sur terre. Oh, mais laisse-moi fantasmer un peu bon sang ! Elle me frappa le bras.

Ma mère, Esmée, est tombée enceinte de moi quand elle avait 17 ans. Son petit ami de l'époque, mon père, et, je n'ai pas peur de le dire, un énorme con, lui a promis d'être à ses côtés lorsque je viendrais au monde. Sauf qu'en se rendant compte que j'étais un bébé braillard et morveux, il a pris ses cliques et ses claques quand j'avais deux ans. Il lui à versé de l'argent tous les mois jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans.

Mes grands-parents se sont occupés de moi le temps que ma mère finisse sa formation de secrétaire, puis, elle a loué un appartement pour nous deux, et s'est occupé de moi du mieux qu'elle a pu. Elle a économisé sous par sous pour s'acheter une maison à Forks. Elle a eu quelques relations de plusieurs mois à son travail, mais jamais une relation durable. Dès qu'elle vient me chercher au boulot, je ne sais jamais si c'est pour m'éviter de la marche à pied ou pour reluquer un de mes patrons.

Je l'entrainais vers sa voiture. Le trajet vers notre maison ne prit que deux minutes. En sortant, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder l'immeuble qui se construisait à l'autre bout de la rue. J'avais postulé pour un logement là-bas, mais les travaux avançaient à la vitesse d'un escargot. Toutes les semaines, il y a un problème sur le chantier : un ouvrier qui finit aux urgences, une livraison annulé… Je commence à croire que je ne pourrais jamais quitter la maison de ma mère.

Je portais tous les sacs jusque dans notre cuisine et les rangeai pendant qu'elle faisait réchauffer notre repas. On dina en tête à tête, comme tous les soirs, les infos passant à la télé en guise d'arrière fond sonore. On mangea brièvement avant de faire la vaisselle. Elle alla s'installer sur le canapé comme tous les soirs, pendant que je descendais au garage que j'avais aménagé. J'ai même ma ligne de téléphone perso (à mes frais, bien entendu). Pas de nouveaux messages. Je me connectais sur ma messagerie internet. Rien de bien nouveau si ce n'est des pubs me promettant monts et merveilles à condition d'avoir les chiffres de ma carte bleue.

Ce garage, que j'avais aménagé en petit studio, me permet d'avoir mon petit monde et de ne pas tout le temps déranger ma mère dans sa vie privée. Elle n'y descend jamais, c'est vraiment mon mini chez moi, en gros, une garçonnière sale avec des vêtements un peu partout au sol, de la poussière sur les étagères, un lit quasiment jamais fait, encore moins bordé…

La seule chose sur laquelle je suis particulièrement pointilleux, c'est ma bibliothèque. Aucun de mes livres n'est corné, ils sont tous rangés dans un ordre bien particulier… En voyant les 7 volumes de la saga de JK Rowling, ma petite patiente me revient. Je me dirigeai vers les livres afin de les lui emmener demain, mais les mots du docteur me revinrent en mémoire. Dois-je lui désobéir en amenant les livres ?

C'est pour son bien à elle que je fais ça, pour qu'elle se sente mieux ! Et le rôle du personnel hospitalier n'est-il pas de rendre les patients un peu moins malheureux ? Je pris les trois premiers volumes de la saga que je mis au fond de ma sacoche. J'allais vers mon petit lavabo de fortune, installé au fond du garage, et en profitais pour me laver et les dents et m'envoyer une rafale d'eau dans le visage. Je m'écroulais sur mon vieux matelas confortable et trouvais le sommeil de suite.

* * *

Je resserrais ma prise sur mon manteau, le vent particulièrement violent. Je marchais presque sur la chaussée, loin des maisons, ayant peur de me prendre une tuile ou un pot de fleur dans le visage. Moi, parano ? Depuis ce qui est arrivé à Isabella Swan, totalement !

Je passais par l'entrée des urgences et saluais les infirmières d'un geste de la main avant de monter au troisième, où se situait le vestiaire des hommes. Il y a peu d'hommes infirmier, on doit seulement être une quinzaine à Forks. En entrant, je trouvais Mike, un café dans chaque main.

- Tiens, j'ai pris ton préféré. C'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir eu une réaction un peu nulle hier.

- Merci ! C'est rare quand Newton nous offre un truc, même pour son anniversaire ! Il est tellement radin. J'en bus une gorgée pour me réchauffer tout en me déshabillant pour mettre les vêtements obligatoire, une blouse de couleur bleue très clair, assorti au pantalon et au basket.

- Les secrétaires m'ont dit de te dire qu'Isabella Swan les a appelés trois fois depuis 6 heures du matin.

- Ok, j'vais aller voir ce qui se passe. Je pris les livres que j'avais cachés dans un sac plastique blanc et verrouillais mon casier. Je terminais mon café tout en me dirigeant vers sa chambre. Je toquais doucement et entrais, au cas où elle s'était rendormie. Mais non, elle était bien là, fixant le mur tel un zombie.

- Vous allez bien, Miss Swan ? Elle remarqua ma présence.

- Excuse-moi Edward, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Et appelle-moi Bella, je t'en prie.

- Désolé je ne peux pas. La procédure est plus forte que vos exigences, et elle m'oblige à vous vouvoyer et vous appeler par votre nom. Vous voulez que j'aille chercher votre petit déjeuner ?

- Oui, merci. Tu as pensé aux livres ? Je lui agitais le sac.

- Ne dites pas qu'ils sont à moi, je pourrais me faire sanctionner. Je mis le sac dans le tiroir à côté d'elle, pour qu'ils soient accessibles. Je repartis dans le couloir pour prendre son petit déjeuner et le posais face à elle. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

- Oui, d'une glace.

- Je suis désolé, mais l'hôpital ne donne pas de glace aux patients, sauf à ceux qui se sont fait opérer des dents de sagesse ou des amygdales.

- Je veux un miroir, reformula-t-elle. Je me suis rendue compte que je ne me souvenais même plus de mon visage ! Je suis juste un nom, je suis Isabella Swan ! Je ne sais pas quel est la couleur de mes cheveux, quel est la couleur de mes yeux, si j'ai des taches de rousseur, si j'ai un nez en trompette… Je veux savoir qui je suis ! Elle était au bord des larmes.

- Calmez-vous mademoiselle, calmez-vous. Je vais demander au docteur Cullen si je peux vous apportez un miroir, ou si cela serait un trop gros choc pour vous. Elle se calma petit à petit. Prenez le temps d'avaler votre petit déjeuner, ensuite, je vous apporterais vos médicaments, d'accord ?

- Merci, merci. Je sortis en trombe de sa chambre et rejoignis le bureau des infirmières. Si nous, les hommes, nous ne sommes pas friands de ragots, elles, elles savent tout, sur tout le monde !

- Quelqu'un sait où est Cullen ? Leur demandai-je.

- Il vient de descendre au bloc pour une intervention de quatre heures, répliqua l'une d'entre elle.

- Merci !

Je courus jusqu'à l'ascenseur et insistais sur le bouton pour qu'il descende un peu plus vite. Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée et je consultais le plus vite possible le tableau d'attribution des blocs. Il est au numéro trois. Je le trouvais en train de se désinfecter les mains, face à la salle d'opération.

- Masen ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je vous ai enlevé de toutes mes opérations pour au moins quinze jours !

- C'est Swan monsieur. Elle demande à connaitre son visage. Est-ce-que je peux accéder à cette requête ou est-ce une mauvaise idée dans l'état dans lequel elle est ?

- Passez-moi une serviette. Je lui essuyais les mains et les avants bras avant de lui mettre ses gants. Vu son état, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Elle a un gros bandage autour du crâne, elle est pale… Elle pourrait avoir plus peur qu'autre chose de son reflet. Et tout ce que nous souhaitons, c'est qu'elle ne fasse pas une crise de panique.

- Ok.

- Attachez-moi mon masque. Je le plaçais devant sa bouche et fis les deux nœuds autour de lui. J'irais la voir dès que j'aurais soignée la hernie discale de cet homme. Il partit dans le bloc. Je remontais dans sa chambre, passais par la pharmacie pour prendre ses médicaments et allais la voir. Je posais le gobelet contenant tous les cachets à côté d'elle et lui servit un verre d'eau.

- Il ne veut pas, c'est ça, hein ? Demanda-t-elle, triste.

- Je suis désolé, il pense que c'est mauvais pour votre état. Elle hocha lentement la tête tout en avalant les cachets un à un. Vous avez des taches de rousseur sur les pommettes. Elle releva son visage vers moi. Votre nez est droit, il a une petite bosse à ce niveau. Je fis passer mon doigt dessus. Vos yeux sont marrons chocolat. Ils sont tellement profonds qu'on pourrait s'y baigner dedans. Vos cheveux sont très longs, et ils sont de couleur caramel foncés. Vos lèvres… elles sont… pulpeuses, et d'un rose très naturel. Vous avez deux grains de beauté : ici… et juste là. Je vis passer mon doigt juste en dessous de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle les écarta, et son haleine chaude effleura ma main. En me rendant compte de ce que je faisais, j'eus à peine le temps de balbutier que je devais m'occuper de mes autres patients avant de m'éloignais d'elle de suite et partit dans le couloir, bousculant Mike.

**Bella POV**

- Edward ne vient pas ? Demandai-je au docteur Cullen pendant qu'il m'examinait à nouveau.

- Non, il manque du personnel cet après-midi, et j'ai préféré lui attribuer du travail ailleurs. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui. Je vais vous présenter l'aide-soignante qui va vous aider pour vos bains. J'ai préféré contacter une femme, pour plus de pudeur. C'est Kate ! Il alla lui ouvrir la porte. Elle passera tous les soirs et tous les matins pour votre toilette. Je lui fis un signe de tête amical.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais aller chercher vos parents, ils ont apportés des photos, mais le neurochirurgien m'a préconisé d'attendre un peu avant de vous les montrer. On va simplement commencer par des questions. Ma mère et mon père entrèrent dans la chambre. Renée avait toujours cette expression, comme si elle était au bord des larmes, à chaque instant. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et m'embrassa le dos de la main. Charlie, plus distant, se plaça derrière elle.

- Tu peux nous demander n'importe quoi ma puce, on te répondra. Je pris la liste de questions que j'avais établie depuis hier, pour savoir le plus basique sur moi.

- Je suis bonne élève ?

- Tu es parmi les trois premières de la classe, et tu es un membre très actif de l'association des lycéens. Tu as même réussi à annuler la dissection obligatoire des grenouilles et à créer un menu végétarien à la cantine.

- Je défends les animaux ?

- Tu les défends, mais tu n'es pas végétarienne, même si la viande te répugne un peu.

- C'est quoi, mon caractère ?

- Tu es à double tranchant. Parfois, tu peux être très calme, très douce, mais si jamais on dit quelque chose qui te vexe, tu peux casser tout ce qui se trouve autour de toi. Un jour, tu as cassé mon vase préféré quand tu avais six ans, parce que je t'avais interdit d'aller à une fête d'anniversaire.

- Je suis populaire ? Au lycée ? Mes parents se regardèrent.

- Tu as quelques amis, mais tu n'aimes pas tellement sortir. Angela est ta meilleure amie, elle est très inquiète pour toi, je lui ai interdit de venir te voir pour le moment.

- J'ai un petit ami ? Nouvel échange de regard.

- Ne lui mentez surtout pas, ça ne peut que lui faire du mal, intervint le docteur.

- On ne sait pas tellement, tu ne nous parle jamais de ta vie personnelle. Mais avec ton père, on le suppose. On a trouvé une plaquette de pilule contraceptive dans ta chambre.

- Donc, je ne serais plus vierge… Marmonnai-je pour moi. Pourquoi j'ai une bosse sur mon nez ?

- Comment sais-tu que tu as cette bosse sur le nez ? Réagit directement le médecin.

- Vu que vous m'interdisez de me voir, je me touche avec mes doigts pour imaginer à quoi je ressemble. Et à chaque fois, je sens cette petite bosse. C'est de naissance, ou j'ai pris un coup sur le nez ?

- Tu te l'ai cassé quand tu avais cinq ans, en descendant les escaliers. Répliqua mon père. C'est même le docteur Cullen qui t'a soigné.

- Je suis maladroite ?

- Tu viens me voir quasiment toutes les années parce que tu t'es cassé la figure quelque part. Il eut un sourire.

- J'ai des frères et sœurs ?

- Oui, tu as un grand frère, Emmett. Il fait partie de la ligue pro des joueurs de basket à Seattle. Tu as même une belle sœur, Rosalie.

- Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, nous interrompit le médecin. On va y aller petit à petit, histoire qu'elle digère lentement tout ce qu'elle apprend sur elle. Si on l'agresse avec trop de détail, elle peut se sentir perdue.

- Je lui ai rapporté son sac de cours. Je peux le lui laisser ou pas ?

- Oui, ça peut lui faire du bien de revoir des objets à elle. Elle refait connaissance avec son univers. Elle posa un sac en jean avec des pin's accrochés dessus par terre.

- J'ai une dernière question, je peux ? Le médecin hocha la tête.

- Je suis une artiste ? J'ai pris des cours de dessin ?

- Oui, tu as pris des cours depuis l'âge de six ans. Tes dessins ont déjà remportés le prix de la ville et ont été publiés dans le journal. Un ange passa entre nous. Je peux te faire une accolade ou…

- Pas tout de suite. La déception naquit dans ses yeux. Elle se releva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- On repassera te voir tous les jours Bella, on t'aidera dans cet épreuve, me lança ma mère avant de sortir, suivi du médecin. Je me penchais pour attraper la bretelle de mon sac.

J'eus l'impression d'être une exploratrice dans un nouveau monde en enlevant le scratch de mon sac. Je commençais par la petite poche de devant, visiblement bien pleine. Je sortis ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Un lourd trousseau de clé multicolore. Surement celle de ma maison. Je les examinais une à une avant de me rendre compte qu'il y en avait deux, plus petite que les autres.

Sur l'une, il y avait un logo, LF, et un numéro, le 659. Je demanderais ce que ça signifie plus tard à mes parents. Je regardais la seconde clé. On dirait celle d'un journal intime tant elle est minuscule. C'est encore de mode, les journaux intimes ?

Je regardais ce qui se trouvait d'autre à l'intérieur. Une serviette et un tampon hygiénique, le basique. Un préservatif vert avec, à nouveau, le même logo, LF sur l'aluminium entourant le latex. Ça doit surement une entreprise du coin. Je ne trouvais rien d'autre là-dedans. Je passais à la grande poche, contenant tous mes livres de cours.

Je posais sur la tablette un livre d'histoire géo, un livre de math, d'anglais et de bio. Je les feuilletais rapidement et remarquais qu'à la fin du cahier de math, il y avait plusieurs pages de discussion en abrégé. Je pris rapidement une réplique.

_P'tain, j'le supporte plus ce con !_

_Il t'a fait quoi ?_

Visiblement, je ne dois pas aimer une certaine personne. Mais la réplique s'arrête là. Le prof à dut rappliquer. Je relirais mes pages de discussion quand j'aurais la traduction de tout ça. Il faut que je demande à Edward. Oserai-je le déranger une nouvelle fois ? Il est mon infirmier perso oui ou non ? J'appuyais sur le bouton à coté de mon lit et m'apprêtais à ranger mes trouvailles quand je remarquais un objet blanc au fond de mon sac.

Je le pris délicatement, sans vouloir le casser. Il était blanc, et il comportait un écran noir. Il y avait seulement un gros bouton au centre, et deux petits téléphones de chaque côté. Ça, c'est un portable ? J'appuyais sur les trois seuls boutons, mais rien n'apparut sur l'écran. Comment on fait pour écrire un message ? Il n'y a même pas de touches !

Je le fis tourner délicatement et remarquais un autre bouton avec un appareil photo. En voulant appuyer dessus, je brisais l'engin en deux ! Je le posais brutalement sur mes draps avant de remarquer que non, je ne l'avais pas cassé. L'écran avait coulissé pour dévoiler un vrai clavier. Ce genre de portable est à la mode ? J'appuyais sur chacune des touches, espérant déclencher quelque chose. Rien ne se produisit. Edward entra dans la pièce et posa son épaule contre un des murs. Il était si beau comme cela !

- Un problème ?

- Oui. C'est quoi ça ? Il se rapprocha de moi et contempla l'objet que je tenais dans la main.

- C'est un téléphone. Vous voulez que je vous l'allume ?

- Oui, s'il vous plait, j'ai un peu de mal à savoir comment il fonctionne.

- Il est tactile. Vous devez tous faire avec vos doigts. Regardez, on l'allume en appuyant longuement sur ce bouton-là. Il se pencha vers moi, son visage n'était pas très loin du mien. Je me sentis ramollir.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre… Soufflai-je. J'eus la mauvaise idée de vouloir reprendre mon souffle à l'aide de mon nez. Je pus sentir son parfum, vanille et fraise, ce que je préfère. Faudra que je pense à le noter quand j'aurais arrêté de reluquer le beau gosse qui me sert d'infirmier.

- J'ai le même modèle, c'est pour ça. A propos, demain, je ne serais pas disponible, ce sera Kate qui jouera les infirmières pour vous.

- Pourquoi ? Criai-je presque, me réveillant de ma torpeur.

- Je fais une garde de nuit, donc je vais passer la journée chez moi à ne rien faire et à dormir. Ah, c'est ce que je craignais ! Il baissa le regard vers l'écran. Il demande votre code PIN.

- Je ne le connais pas ! Essaye des chiffres au hasard, ça devrait bien marcher.

- On à droit à seulement trois essais, sinon le téléphone se bloque.

- Essaye mon année de naissance.

- Faux.

- Ma date de naissance.

- Faux aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu mettre bon sang !

- J'ai peut-être une idée, je peux ?

- Vas-y, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça va changer… Il tapa quatre chiffres et valida.

- J'y crois pas…

- Quoi, il s'est bloqué ?

- Non, ça a marché ! Je relevais le regard. Le téléphone vibrait dans sa paume et me disait bonjour.

- C'est super Edward ! J'eus pour reflexe de le prendre contre moi. Il se raidit. Je le lâchais délicatement. Nos regards s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus pendant de longues secondes. J'osais prendre la parole, même si ce fut un effort surhumain pour moi.

- C'était quoi, le code ?

- 2352. Les chiffres qui font le prénom Bella sur un clavier de téléphone classique. J'eus un sourire et voulut me rapprocher de lui. Il ne bougea pas, et me sourit. J'étais presque assise mais le portable vibra, nous faisant sursauter et nous sortant de notre torpeur.

Je contemplais l'écran où apparaissait la photo d'une jeune fille, de profil, brune, la peau pale, très clair, avec des taches de rousseur sur les pommettes… Je compris que c'était moi. Face à cette personne se tenait une autre personne, un garçon, la peau mate, des cheveux longs. Nos lèvres communiquaient ensemble. Edward se recula, tituba presque et sortit à la vitesse d'une fusée de ma chambre. Moi, je me regardais pour la première fois, avec la personne qui était visiblement mon petit ami.

* * *

Alors, pourquoi Edward fuit-il ? Aurait-il compris qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié envers Bella ?

Je ne dis rien ! Motus ! Mais par contre, si vous voulez un teaser du prochain chapitre, il suffit de me demander, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance sur cette histoire.

A la semaine prochaine !

Bisous ^^


	4. Tout fonctionne normalement ou pas !

Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews cette semaine ! Bientôt la barre des 100 sera franchie ! ANNONCE EN BAS DE CHAPITRE. LISEZ LA BIEN !

nini54 : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, ainsi que deux autres de mes fics. Edward va etre là pour l'aider dans ce chapitre, enfin… L'aider à sa manière ! Il y aura bien une histoire Esmée/Carlisle, a propos de leur rencontre… Mais elle ne débutera pas tout de suite. Oui, le petit ami est bien J…. Edward jaloux ? Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ! Bella découvrira plus tard si oui ou non elle est vierge. Merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : Ce sont mes fameuses fins sadiques ! Si tu trouves que je suis sadique lors du dernier chapitre, je vais me cacher pour cette semaine. Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Tu es vraiment sure de toi ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que ce début te plaise ! Non, il ne connait pas le garçon… Mais il se pose beaucoup de questions sur ses sentiments, comme tu pourras le voir lors de son PDV. Merci pour ta review ^^

fan de twilight : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

fan de twilight : Tu es bien la seule à plaindre Jacob, même s'il n'a pas de chance, c'est vrai. Il se doutait qu'elle a déjà eu un petit ami, même s'il pensait qu'elle était célibataire en ce moment. Les explications sont pour ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Ce qui me choqua le plus, ce n'est pas de voir que j'avais un petit ami. Ce fut de découvrir mon visage sur cet écran de téléphone. Même si je suis de profil, je peux aisément me reconnaitre grâce à la description qu'Edward m'a faite. L'écran du téléphone devint brusquement noir.

- Merde ! Soufflai-je. J'appuyais sur toutes les touches pour déclencher une réaction à l'appareil. Une touche sur le côté de l'appareil avait un cadenas dessiné dessus. J'appuyais dessus et l'écran se ralluma. Une chance, la batterie était pleine.

Il vibra à plusieurs reprises contre ma main. Surprise, je le lâchais et attendis. Je vis que j'avais une dizaine de nouveaux texto en attente. Délicatement, comme me l'avait annoncé Edward, je touchais avec mon pouce l'écran à l'endroit où était écrit 'voir'. Il me demanda un mot de passe. Mais quelle idée j'ai eu de mettre des mots de passe à tout bout de champs ! J'essayais mon code pin. Il refusa. Année et date de naissance. Il me refusa l'accès à nouveau. Oh, il est énervant ! Je vais pas reprendre tout à 0, si ? En désespoir de cause, j'abandonnais mes messages et retournais sur l'écran d'accueil. Je regardais à nouveau la photo de moi embrassant cet homme.

Au bout de vingt minutes non-stop à me contempler, je décidais de partir à la découverte de cet engin, et, par la même occasion, de ma vie. Je posais mon doigt sur le menu. Il m'afficha un tas de petits icones, comme, application, réveil, réseaux sociaux, répertoire, fichiers… Je commençais par ce dernier, plus attrayant que les autres. Il me fit une autre liste de choix, mais seul le premier m'intéressait : images.

La première qui s'afficha sur mon écran fut celle que j'avais choisie comme fond d'écran. J'eus du mal à passer à la suivante, où on voyait un autre portrait de mon petit ami. Une nouvelle photo me montrait moi, de face, regardant l'objectif clairement, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres, des yeux pétillants de vie… Et de souvenirs. Je portais une doudoune noire et j'étais assise sur un rondin de bois posé sur une plage. Cet endroit m'intrigua. Je tachais de ne pas prêter attention.

- Mademoiselle, les téléphones mobiles sont interdis dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital ! Veuillez l'éteindre immédiatement ! Je sursautais sur mon matelas et me tournais vers la porte. Kate était dans l'encadrement de celle-ci, un plateau dans les mains et un air outré sur le visage.

- Je ne sais pas faire, je suis désolé. Elle posa le plateau sur la tablette face à moi et prit l'engin. Elle appuya longuement sur le même bouton qu'Edward avait utilisé. L'écran se teinta de noir. Elle le reposa loin de moi, sur l'armoire face à mon lit.

- Edward vous a refait votre pansement ou pas ? Elle contempla la bande stérile qui entourait ma tête.

- Non, il a oublié je crois.

- Il est tête en l'air ce garçon, c'est pas possible ! Bon, prenez votre repas, et je ferais votre pansement après, ça ne presse pas. Elle ressortit de la chambre, me laissant seule avec mes pensées et avec en fond sonore, une série avec des personnages jaunes dont j'étais accro depuis hier.

Je n'avais pas pensé à la réaction d'Edward, trop choqué par la découverte de mon visage. Mais maintenant… Pourquoi a-t-il fuit la chambre comme un voleur en regardant l'écran ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes pourtant… Surement un besoin urgent ou son biper qui venait de vibrer. Mais ce comportement m'avait fait mal. J'avais l'impression que je le repoussais. Que découvrir ma vie d'avant le repoussait. Car, il est clair que, depuis mon réveil et mon amnésie, la seule personne sur qui je peux compter à 200 %, la seule personne qui peut m'aider, la seule personne qui est mon repère dans ce monde où je perds pieds, c'est la personne que j'ai vu à mon réveil.

Mon infirmier.

* * *

**Edward POV**

CON ! CON CON CON CON CON ! Me scandais mon cerveau pendant que je remettais mes vêtements de tous les jours. Qu'est-ce que j'allais m'imaginer, hein ? Qu'une fille de 18 ans belle comme jamais serait seule ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi j'irais me taper une jeunette majeure depuis quarante-huit heures qui n'a même pas encore passé son diplôme ? Qu'est-ce que je dis, ou surtout, qu'est-ce que je pense ! Même si j'en avais envie, je ne pourrais pas séduire, à cause du protocole, et aussi à cause de son état. Le jeu est bien trop dangereux pour que ça en vaille la chandelle. Je me fis discret pour sortir de l'hôpital, regardant dans le hall si ma mère ne m'attendait pas. Elle n'y était heureusement pas, sinon, elle aurait directement remarqué que quelque chose clochait et elle m'aurait cuisiné aux petits oignons.

Je remontais la rue en sens inverse de là où je devais aller pour trouver un camion à pizza. J'en commandais une aux quatre fromages et attendis un quart d'heure qu'ils me la préparent. Elle me brula les doigts le temps du retour chez moi. Je cherchais les clefs de mon garage dans ma poche et fis légèrement glisser la porte, juste assez pour me faufiler dedans. Quand je rentre dans mon garage sans passer par la case maison, ça veut clairement dire à ma mère : laisse-moi, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Je dévorais ma pizza sur mon lit, seul, la télé comme fond sonore. Je pliais le carton en une grosse boule et le mis dans un coin, me jurant d'aller le jeter quand je ressortirais demain. Un immense élan de solitude me prit en regardant une veille redif d'un film pour la millième fois et eut envie de sortir. Aller quelque part, voir du monde. Je me levais sans le vouloir et allais prendre une chemise grise et un jean propre. Généralement, le soir, tous le service hospitalier de jour se retrouve au même bar : The darts (les fléchettes). Je pris une feuille de papier et un marqueur pour laisser un message à ma mère que je glissais à l'intérieur de la maison, sous la porte du garage.

_Je suis sorti, je vais surement rentrer tard, ne t'en fais pas._

Je boutonnais ma veste et sortis rejoindre le bar, à quinze minutes de marche à pied de chez moi. En entrant, mes collègues étaient déjà là, tous autour d'une table à siroter un verre de bière. Mike me fit signe de les rejoindre, il restait un tabouret à leur table. Avec lui, il y avait Sam, Embry et Quil, trois amérindiens aussi baraqués que gentils. Le barman, que tout le monde connaissait, Marcus, me demanda ce que je voulais.

- Une vodka orange avec glaçon s'te plait.

- Oh, dure journée Ed ? Me demanda Mike.

- Epuisante plutôt. J'ai passé mon après-midi avec Voltero, en chirurgie pédiatrique. Six heures debout à lui filer les instruments, a devoir aller lui chercher des boissons et l'entendre gueuler sur ses internes. Tout le monde hocha la tête. Ils savaient tous que Voltero est le titulaire le plus chiant de l'hôpital.

Comme quasi tous les infirmiers et infirmières de l'hôpital, j'avais pour ambition de passer infirmier de bloc en plus d'infirmier classique. Bon, c'est usant, mais à la clé, le salaire est quand même plus conséquent ! Mais pour passer infirmier de bloc, il faut avoir fait des heures de blocs. La plupart du temps, je les fais avec Cullen. Il est sympa et discute avec tout le monde. Marcus posa mon verre face à moi. Je l'avalais quasi cul sec.

- Tu veux qu'on te change les idées ? Sam à plein de ragots sur ce qui se passe à l'hôpital. Il a vu un interne de troisième année fircoter dans la réserve avec une des infirmières, tu sais, celle aux cheveux rouges.

- Et évidemment, tu t'es rincé l'œil ? Il me fit un clin d'œil qui voulait tout dire avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Sa petite amie, Emily, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, lui a interdit les relations sexuelles. Depuis…

- Sinon, on a plein de ragots en stocks sur ta patiente amnésique, me nargua Quil, après un coup de coude très peu discret de Mike.

- Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan ! Je fis taper mon poing sur la table. Embry rattrapa de justesse son verre avant qu'il ne s'écrase par terre.

- Désolé mec, désolé. On sait de nouvelles choses sur Isabella, ça t'intéresse ?

- De toute façon, je connais mieux sa vie qu'elle, et je dois l'aider du mieux que je peux. Alors, vas-y.

- Ok. Ben elle a un petit ami, et il se trouve que c'est mon cousin. Il s'appelle Jacob. Je les ai déjà vu tous les deux aux soirées feux de camps de La Push. Ils étaient fous amoureux, j'ai encore les photos je crois. Il fut interrompu par Marcus qui posa devant nous des verres pleins de différents alcools.

- Ca, elle le sait. Elle a retrouvé son téléphone et une photo d'eux deux est apparu sur l'écran. Je prononçais la phrase rapidement pour que sa réalité ne me heurte pas. J'avalais une gorgée d'alcool qui me fit du bien.

- Oui, mais ce dont elle ne se souvient pas, c'est que la semaine dernière, je les ai trouvés en train de s'engueuler devant son garage. J'étais avec mon clebs quand je les ai vus. Jacob était à moitié nu, en train de refermer sa braguette. Elle a crié un truc que j'ai pas compris et lui a mis un de ses baffes mon p'tit ! J'aurais pas aimé être à sa place ! Puis, elle est montée dans sa voiture, les larmes aux yeux, et elle est repartie. J'ai pas osé aller voir Jake après ça, mais une nana est sortie, sa chemise sur les épaules et ils se sont enlacés. Et crois-moi, c'est pas quelqu'un de la famille…

- Il l'a trompé ? Demandai-je avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

- A ton avis… Il me fit un de ses regards qui veulent tout dire avant de boire une partie de son verre. Le cœur un peu plus léger, je participais avec entrain à la soirée avec mes amis. Je regardais Embry, totalement éméché, tenter de séduire la serveuse du bar, Jane, sans succès, comme toujours. Quil tenta sa chance avec une fille qui le reluquait depuis le début de la soirée. Il leva un pouce dans notre direction quand il sortit de l'établissement

Je ne pris pas part à leur partie de drague, préférant boire tout en regardant mes collègues tentant de ne pas rentrer seul. A la fin, j'avais vraiment du mal à marcher droit. Sam me chargea dans sa voiture, à côté de Mike. Je riais seul à l'arrière, Mike me regardait, l'air ahuri. Il me déposa face à ma porte de garage vers trois heures du matin et j'eus du mal à faire entrer la clé dans la serrure. Je me repérais difficilement dans le noir et m'écroulais sur le matelas, encore habillé.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Ma première sortie hors de ses quatre murs verts. La première fois que je vois le monde, assise dans une chaise roulante. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder toutes les personnes autour de moi, me demandant ce qu'elles pensaient de moi. J'entendais des chuchotements sur mon passage. Le neurochirurgien de Seattle et le docteur Cullen me firent rouler jusque dans une boite en métal qui nous hissa jusqu'à un étage supérieur. Ils me conduisirent pour passer un scanner. Je dus m'allonger dans un tube en métal et ne pas en bouger. D'un côté, passer cet examen me rassurait autant qu'il m'angoissait. Je pourrais savoir si oui ou non mon amnésie pourrait se résoudre. Mais peut être qu'ils vont découvrir un problème chez moi… Un truc grave, super grave !

- Calmez-vous mademoiselle Swan, essayez de rester tranquille pendant la durée de l'examen, me demanda le médecin de l'autre côté de la vitre. Je fermais les yeux pour essayer de me détendre, de reprendre mes esprits… Cela marcha à moitié.

- Bella, pense à quelque chose qui te fait du bien, qui te rassure, me proposa le docteur Cullen. La première chose que je vis derrière mes paupières closes fut Edward, appuyé contre un mur, les jambes croisées, beau comme jamais… Seul un imbécile ne pourrait pas remarquer la beauté quasi surnaturelle d'Edward. Seul lui ne semble pas se rendre compte du pouvoir d'attraction dont il dispose. Mon corps se relaxa tout de suite en imaginant le croquis que j'avais fait de lui et que j'avais caché au milieu du premier volume d'Harry Potter, en guise de marque-page.

Je sais que je ne dois pas penser à lui. Je sais que c'est mal. J'ai un petit ami, que je dois normalement aimer. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Je ne pouvais pas m'autoriser à penser à Edward. C'est mal, envers l'amérindien que j'aime.

On me fit sortir de l'appareil et Carlisle m'aida à m'assoir sur ma chaise roulante. Il me guida dans ma chambre et je dus attendre que le neurochirurgien ait fini de regarder les clichés pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Il arriva dans ma chambre vers dix-huit heures, avec mes parents.

- La seule bonne nouvelle que je peux vous annoncer, c'est que le cerveau n'est pas endommagé. Il fonctionne parfaitement bien. Pas d'hématome, ni de saignements suspects.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que le problème est peut-être à chercher ailleurs, mais pas du côté mécanique. Je pense plus à un blocage psychologique de votre esprit.

- Et si ce n'est pas psychologique ?

- Eh bien, il faudra attendre. Le cerveau fonctionne normalement, il a été bousculé pendant le choc que vous avez subi. Vous retrouverez la mémoire Miss Swan, c'est une certitude. Peut-être que ça arrivera demain, peut-être la semaine prochaine… Personne ne le sait ! Mais vous la retrouverez.

- Docteur, qu'est ce qui peut l'aider à se souvenir ? Demanda Renée. Je n'arrivais pas à faire le lien dans mon esprit que Renée = Maman. Je préfère dissocier les deux.

- Il faut y aller par étape, petit à petit, et chronologiquement. Commencez par des photos d'elle bébé, racontez lui des anecdotes… Plein de petits détails peuvent faire ressurgir des choses en elle. La mémoire olfactive ne disparait jamais, alors, essayez de la stimuler en lui faisant sentir l'odeur de son gel douche et de son parfum quotidien… Commencez lentement, et si ça s'améliore, continuez. J'aimerais vous revoir dans trois mois, à Seattle, pour faire un bilan et d'autres tests, au cas où.

- D'accord, d'accord. Renée récupéra son sac à main et se pencha vers moi. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le haut de mon crane. Je tentais de ne pas trop trembler et me laissais faire. Je sentis ses doigts glisser le long de mon bandage. Je savourais ce contact doux, tendre. Le contact d'une mère.

- On va te ramener plein d'affaires demain, tu verras. Tout va s'arranger.

- Demain matin, je demanderais au psychologue de l'hôpital de venir faire un bilan avec toi, ça ne prendra qu'un petit quart d'heure, m'informa le docteur Cullen. Ils sortirent tous de la chambre pour me laisser avec la tête en vrac, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était avant.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je rêvais d'une fille aux cheveux bruns avec des reflets caramels si doux, si beaux ! Ouais, je dois pas mal délirer là. Je la voyais courir, j'entendais son rire… Ah son rire ! Elle cessa brusquement de rire pour m'appeler à plusieurs reprises.

- Edward, prononça sa voix cristalline et si douce. Edward ! Sa voix se fit plus grave, plus dure. Edward. On me secoua l'épaule. J'eus du mal à ouvrir les yeux, ayant un mal de crane plus qu'affreux. Ma mère se tenait au-dessus de moi, ma montre dans une main, un verre d'eau dans l'autre.

- Mgrh, grognai-je. Je fus tenté de refermer les yeux.

- Edward, tu prends ta garde dans quinze minutes à l'hôpital.

- MERDE ! Je me sentis instinctivement plus éveillé. J'eus la mauvaise idée de me lever un peu trop brusquement, ce qui me fit tourner la tête. Ma mère me donna le verre d'eau et plongea deux comprimés effervescents dedans. Je regardais l'état de mes fringues de la veille. Bon ok, ça se voit que j'ai dormi avec, mais je vais me changer dans dix minutes, donc c'est pas important.

Je pris mon biper et regardais si j'avais des messages en absence. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. J'avalais le verre avec les médicaments pour faire descendre le mal de crane qui battait au niveau de mes tempes, pris ma montre que ma mère tenait encore entre ses doigts et partit illico presto pour l'hôpital.

- JE VAIS FAIRE DU MENAGE DANS TON FOUTOIR ! Cria-t-elle pendant que je courrais pour aller jusqu'à mon travail. J'y arrivais en deux minutes et prit les escaliers au lieu d'attendre l'ascenseur. Je fonçais à mon casier, prit ma carte que je passais d'un geste brusque dans l'appareil qui valida mon entrée à l'hôpital à 19h58.

Je pris le temps de me changer, mettant mes vêtements d'infirmier et partit rejoindre l'accueil pour aller voir ce que j'avais à faire. Bon, j'ai dix chambres à visiter, en plus de la chambre de ma patiente attitrée.

Je fis exprès de m'occuper d'elle en dernier, prenant le temps d'aller voir les autres malades avant. Le travail la nuit, ça consiste à attendre qu'un patient nous appelle s'il a besoin de quelque chose, d'aller les voir toutes les heures pour vérifier que tout va bien, les réveiller si besoin, ou leur apporter des médicaments. Rien de bien méchant contrairement à une garde de jour.

Je pris mon temps pour récupérer les plateaux repas de tout le monde, refaire les pansements ou les points sur une blessure et, au besoin, biper un titulaire. Je repartis chercher les petits gobelets avec les médicaments pour chaque patient. Cela me prit quasiment une heure. Il était 21 heures quand je repassais par le comptoir de l'accueil. La secrétaire, Maggie, m'interpela.

- Swan, de la chambre 324, t'a appelé six fois depuis une heure.

- Bon, je vais aller voir. Je passais par la réserve pour prendre le matériel dont j'avais besoin et fis un détour par la pharmacie. Je m'approchais à pas lents de la porte de sa chambre et attendis une seconde avant de frapper. Elle était bien éveillée, posé contre le sommier de son lit.

- Je t'ai attendue toute la journée. Elle baisa le son de la télé et me regarda.

- Je dormais. J'ai beaucoup dormi depuis hier soir.

- J'ai tenté de passer ma journée à essayer de te comprendre. A comprendre ta fuite d'hier. Je retirais sa bande stérile et enlevais les points de suture qu'elle avait. Je pris une seringue et lui fis une anesthésie locale le temps de refaire les points. J'étendis un drap vert sur la zone de soin, m'empêchant ainsi de la voir et me permettant de garder ma concentration.

- Comprendre quoi ? Demandai-je en faisant mon travail de fourmi.

- Comprendre pourquoi ton comportement est étrange avec moi. Pourquoi il y a deux jours, tu me tutoyais, avant de me vouvoyer et de me fuir hier. Qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que tu me fuis autant ! Même sans la voir, je sentais la panique dans sa voix. Je terminais les points de suture et retirais le drap. Je pris de la bande stérile et commençais mon bandage.

- On ne peut pas être amis, tu comprends ? Cullen m'a remonté les bretelles car j'avais copiné avec toi, et si je recommence, il te trouvera un autre infirmier. Alors oui, je me comporte froidement avec toi depuis deux jours car je veux continuer à m'occuper de toi ! Je réalisais que j'étais allé trop loin. Je posais mes ciseaux et commençais à reculer.

- Non, ne me fuis pas, pas une nouvelle fois ! C'est ton grand truc ça, la fuite. Je me rapprochais d'elle à nouveau. Si tu continues à me fuir, c'est moi qui vais te courir après. Et j'en suis capable, même si je n'ai pas marché depuis trois jours. Je veux que tu restes à mes côtés. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai vraiment confiance ici. Tu es mon seul ami.

- Tu as plein d'amis, et même un petit ami. Je levais les yeux en me rendant compte de l'absurdité que je venais de dire.

- Quoi ? Il y a un problème avec ça ? Ou alors, tu en sais plus que moi sur mon petit ami. Dans les deux cas, dis-moi de quoi il en retourne.

Garde ton calme Edward, garde ton calme. Il ne faut pas la bousculer, il ne faut pas qu'elle fasse une crise de panique. Vas-y mollo pour le lui annoncer

- Il t'a trompé. Annonçai-je de but en blanc.

Ouais, j'y suis pas allé aussi mollo que je le voulais !

* * *

Vous me détestez toujours ? Alors, à votre avis, quel va etre la réaction de Bella ?

Je ne sais pas si j'enverrais des teasers cette semaine, mais je vais essayer !

ANNONCE : Je vais faire ma rentrée universitaire mardi matin, en première année de fac de droit, ce qui veut dire que je vais avoir beaucoup beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. J'ai quatre chapitres d'avances, que je vais essayer de garder. Mais il est clair que si j'ai beaucoup trop de travail, je vais préférer travailler plutôt que publier. Je publierais sur twitter ( Clemeria), pour vous dire si je pourrais publier ou pas, et je mettrais une annonce sur mon profil, plutôt que de créer un post exprès pour vous dire que je ne pourrais pas publier.

J'espère que vous me comprennez, l'écriture doit rester un plaisir, et non une contrainte. Je vais continuer à publier tous les dimanches.

A dimanche prochain !

Bisous !


	5. Rapprochement dans l'air

Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour tout vos encouragements pour ma rentrée, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! La barre des 100 reviews a été dépassé, merci beaucoup !

Cassy-chou : Les hommes et la délicatesse, ça a toujours fait deux ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Nini54 : Il y est allé très franco, mais les hommes et la délicatesse, ça fait toujours deux, et Edward n'est pas très doué au niveau des sentiments ! Embry est une vraie pipelette quand il boit, il reviendra peut etre pour faire d'autres confidences à Edward à propos de Jacob, qui sait ? Tu as de gros doutes sur sa virginité, mais tu en sauras plus sur ce sujet quand il y aura la confrontation Jake/Bella, qui me trotte en tête depuis un moment mais qui ne va pas intervenir tout de suite. Je n'ai pas encore mon emploi du temps, ils ne vont me le donner que demain, mes cours ne commencent que le 17, donc, tu es assuré d'avoir la suite de ce chapitre dimanche prochain ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Edward est un mec, et il ne sait pas tellement s'y prendre pour ménager les sentiments de quelqu'un, surtout d'une femme ! Mais il va faire des progrès avec Bella ! Je ne dis rien concernant la réaction de Bella, simplement qu'elle est… étonnante ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Adore Youu : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Ton compliment me va droit au cœur, merci beaucoup ! Oui, premiere année de licence en droit ! Merde à toi aussi, je croise les doigts pour toi, et surtout, je te souhaite beaucoup de courage ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : C'est vrai, il était jaloux de Jacob… Maintenant, il n'en a cure de lui, il est totalement libre de mettre le grappin sur Bella ! Je ne dis rien concernant la réaction de Bella, car elle est… surprenante ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Quoi ? Ma voix se fit faible à mes oreilles. Je me rallongeais alors qu'Edward n'avait pas terminé de me bander le crane.

- Tu m'as bien entendue. Des collègues à moi le connaissent. Il s'appelle Jacob, et il vit à La Push.

- La Push ? Demandai-je vaguement. Ce nom m'évoquait quelque chose. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de quoi.

- C'est la réserve Quileute situé à une dizaine de kilomètres de Forks. Des infirmiers qui travaillent là-bas t'ont vu lui mettre une claque monumentale la semaine dernière, et une fille quasi nue est sortie derrière lui. Pour moi, c'est clair comme le jour. Il y eut un long silence dans la chambre, seulement troublé par ma respiration erratique.

- Tu mens, soufflai-je, sans réfléchir.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, tu as bien compris. Tu me mens. Ma voix se fit plus forte. Je suis peut-être amnésique, mais j'ai encore toutes mes capacités de déduction. Et quand je vois des photos de moi et… Jacob en train de nous embrasser partout dans mon téléphone, j'en conclus que nous sommes bien ensemble et amoureux, si tu me permets l'expression. Alors, tu diras à tes amis qu'ils se sont fourrés le doigt dans l'œil.

- Bella, crois-moi, quand on est amoureux, on fait des trucs cons, comme garder des photos de son ex dans son téléphone pour croire qu'une relation est encore possible.

- Tu parles en connaissance de cause je suppose ? Un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'approchais ma main de la sienne, mais la laissais en suspens, avant de la reposer sur les draps, juste à côté de la sienne, mon petit doigt frôlant à peine son pouce.

- C'est rien, c'est rien. Il remballa son matériel tout en me parlant. Libre à toi de croire ce que tu veux, je t'avertis juste de ce que je sais sur toi. Il repartit en claquant délicatement la porte de la chambre.

**Edward POV**

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'ouvrir ma gueule une nouvelle fois ! J'ouvris mon casier et cherchais dans le fond pour trouver cinquante cents et m'acheter un café au distributeur. Je me brulais les doigts quand le gobelet fut rempli. Je m'adossais à un des murs et me remis à penser à _elle._ Celle qui m'a rendue dingue pendant près de six mois. Heidi.

Tout a été très simple entre nous. On s'est rencontré à Seattle, pendant que je faisais mon école d'infirmier. On faisait nos stages dans le même service de l'hôpital. Puis, on a commencé à sortir boire un verre après le travail, dans un bar du quartier. Puis le verre s'est transformé en diner. Diner qui s'est conclu par une soirée romantique chez elle. On s'est fréquentés pendant six mois, une des plus longues relations de mon existence. On sortait beaucoup, on s'aimait sans prétention dans notre coin. C'est même elle la première fille avec qui j'ai couché. J'eus un sourire en pensant à tous les bons moments qu'on avait passés tous les deux, autour d'un café et de croissants français avant d'aller prendre notre garde, ma main chastement posé sur la sienne. Moi, enroulant mon écharpe autour de son cou pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid quand je la raccompagnais le soir, avant qu'elle ne me propose de passer la nuit chez elle, ce que je faisais couramment.

Quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule. J'eus un sursaut et renversais une partie de mon café par terre et sur mes doigts.

- Putain ! Je me retournais pour fixer Newton, qui n'avait pas la tête des grands jours.

- Excuse mec, c'était pas fait exprès.

- T'es encore cuité ou quoi ? Tu tiens pas l'alcool ? Il fit non de la tête.

- J'ai l'intention d'aller me taper une petite sieste en salle de garde. Tu peux venir me réveiller dans une heure ? Je hochais la tête et bus le peu de café qu'il me restait.

A la fin de nos études, elle a décidé de partir à New-York, pour plus d'action. On a tenté d'avoir une relation à distance tous les deux, mais on a rapidement compris que ça n'allait pas marcher. On a préféré se séparer en bon terme… Mais n'empêche, j'ai toujours une photo d'elle caché dans mon casier, dans ma table de nuit, et je dois avoir d'autres photos dans mon ordinateur.

Au moment où je réduisis mon gobelet en une boule de plastique, mon biper me sortit de ma transe. Je courus à l'autre bout de l'hôpital pour retrouver Cullen. Il me prit au bloc avec lui en urgence pour l'assister sur une appendicectomie. Je dus courir à nouveau en salle de garde pour réveiller Newton et descendis au bloc me préparer. J'aidais le médecin en lui attachant sa blouse, ses gants et son masque et me postais à ses côtés, lui tendant les instruments dont il avait besoin. Je sens que la nuit à pas fini d'être longue.

**Bella POV**

Je commence à en avoir plus que marre de la situation. Marre de ne pas savoir qui je suis, marre de ne pas trouver ma place dans ce monde. Marre de voir les mêmes quatre murs de la même couleur tout au long de la journée. Je veux sortir. Je veux sortir d'ici ! On toqua à ma porte, je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Un homme de la quarantaine, costume cravate dont cette dernière est ignoble. Jaune avec une chemise noire… BRR !

- Bonjour Isabella, je suis le docteur Thomson, le psychologue de l'hôpital. Il approcha sa main vers moi. Je la serrais lâchement et ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Il s'assit à côté de moi sans que je lui en ai donné la permission. On va juste parler tous les deux, tu es d'accord ? Je ne prendrais pas de notes. Dis-moi comment tu te sens ? Ta tête te fait souffrir ?

- Non, les antidouleurs font leur effet. Je me sens moins engourdie depuis quelques jours. J'ai l'impression que je me réveille petit à petit.

- Moins engourdie ?

- Avant, ma tête était envahie d'une sorte de brouillard, je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui se passait, je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ce qui se déroulait autour de moi… Maintenant, je ne suis pas plus avancé, mais je redécouvre un peu le monde, ça me sort de mon 'brouillard'.

- Qu'entends-tu par redécouvrir le monde ?

- Savoir ce qui s'y passe, comprendre ce qui m'entoure. Ça vous sert à quoi de savoir ça sur moi ?

- Ca me permet de comprendre ta personnalité. De savoir quel est ton caractère. Je te ferrais part de mes conclusions plus tard, ce n'est pas la question. Qu'a tu appris sur toi ?

- Je sais qui est ma famille. Je connais le nom de deux trois amis. Je sais que je suis une artiste et que j'ai beaucoup de poids au lycée, dans leur association.

- Et depuis ton réveil, est ce que certaines bribes de ton passé te sont revenus en mémoire ? Ca peut etre minime, parfois, c'est une couleur qui nous évoque quelque chose, un nom, un objet.

- On m'a parlé de La Push. J'ai eu l'impression de connaitre ce nom, cette ville. Mais ça a été très furtif sur le coup.

- Quand tu penses à La Push, qu'est-ce que ça t'évoque ?

- Rien de particulier. On m'a appris que c'était une réserve Quileute, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

- Ferme les yeux, et essaye d'imaginer La Push et les Quileutes. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Je vois… enfin, j'imagine que je verrais des hommes grands, très musclés, avec des rites particuliers. Avec leur légendes, leurs traditions.

- Et La Push ? Tu l'imagines comment ?

- Avec une plage. Je revis dans ma tête la photo de moi que j'avais découvert la veille dans le téléphone. L'océan qui lécherait le sable, et une immense falaise qui surplomberait l'océan. Quand j'imagine La Push, je vois plus des maisons en bois que des grands immeubles en béton. C'est un peuple au contact de la nature, et très uni. Je rouvris les yeux. Il resta perplexe un moment. J'ai fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? Lui demandai-je.

- Il n'y a jamais de mauvaises ou bonnes réponses en psychologie. Il y a seulement des découvertes. Et je te découvre en même temps que toi Isabella. Je peux t'annoncer une chose, c'est que ce n'est pas toi qui a décidé de bloquer ta mémoire. Ce n'est pas psychologique. Mais je ne vais pas te cacher que j'aimerais te revoir, et te suivre, à raison d'une séance par jour. Tu as besoin de parler de tout ce que tu ressens, d'exprimer ce qui t'habite, et tu as besoin d'aide pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Tu as un esprit très vif, qui veut très vite comprendre tout ce qui l'entoure. Le docteur Cullen m'a fait part de toutes les notes que tu prends et de tous les dessins que tu fais. Tu veux tout apprendre sur toi, et très vite. Il faut y aller pas à pas. Es-tu d'accord pour accepter mon aide ou pas ?

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va m'aider à aller mieux ?

- En tout cas, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, c'est ce que je sais. Je vais te donner un petit travail pour demain. J'aimerais que tu me dessines l'idée que tu te fais de la Push. Fais plein de croquis, et on les regardera tous les deux, d'accord. Je hochais la tête et attrapais de suite mon bloc de papier et mon crayon à papier pour dessiner cette falaise que j'avais vu en fermant les yeux.

* * *

- Alors, tiens, je t'ai amené plein d'affaires à toi. Renée déposa un énorme sac au pied de mon lit.

- C'est quoi tout ça ? Je contemplais la masse d'affaires qu'il y avait dans le sac. Elle sortit un tas de pulls, de tee-shirts manche longue, qu'elle plaça dans l'armoire à coté de mon lit. Je vis le téléphone que Kate avait caché dedans. Renée ? Elle se retourna et eut un sourire.

- Oui ma puce ?

- Tu peux me donner le téléphone, s'il te plait ? L'aide-soignante me l'a mis hors de portée, mais j'aimerais l'avoir. Elle l'attrapa et le posa sur la couverture.

- Je te ramènerais le chargeur demain, si tu n'as plus de batterie. Je l'allumais et rentrais mon mot de passe. A nouveau, j'avais des texto en absence que je ne pouvais pas lire.

- Tu connaitrais pas le code de ma messagerie ? J'ai mis un mot de passe, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Ma chérie, si tu as mis un mot de passe, c'est bien pour que n'allions pas voir dedans. Mais comment tu as réussi à trouver ton code PIN ?

- C'est Edward qui a eu une idée simple, mais efficace, et ça a marché. Je repris l'exploration de mes photos et en découvrais d'autre. Notamment une, où on me voit moi, au centre, avec deux autres filles autour de moi. Je tournais l'écran vers ma mère pour lui demander qui étaient les deux personnes.

- Celle qui est à ta gauche, avec les cheveux marrons clair et les lunettes, c'est Angela, ta meilleure amie. Et celle qui a les cheveux qui part de tous les côtés, c'est Alice, une très bonne amie à toi. Je regardais la photo suivante, où je me trouvais avec un garçon et une fille.

- Ca, c'est Emmett et Rosalie.

- Cette montagne de muscles est… mon frère ? Pour la ressemblance familiale, on repassera ! Il fait deux têtes de plus que moi, et le double de mon poids, sans exagérer.

- Vous êtes très proche tous les deux. Tiens, je t'ai ramené des objets que le médecin hier nous a conseillés. Ça, c'est ton parfum, tu en mets tous les jours, tu adores cette odeur. Ça, c'est ton deo, et ton gel douche. J'ai ramené ton dentifrice, et aussi ça. Elle posa un lourd carnet, avec des feuilles épaisses, et une boite de peinture. C'est ton matériel d'artiste, tu en prends le plus grand soin.

- Merci. Ma main passa sur la couverture du carnet. J'eus une hésitation avant de l'ouvrir.

- Tu veux que je te laisse ? Proposa Renée. Je hochais la tête. Elle déposa le même baiser qu'hier sur mon front. Je levais les bras dans sa direction et les mis sur ma nuque. Elle fit de même et on resta comme ça pendant de longues secondes.

- Je suis désolé… Murmurai-je. Désolé d'être aussi distante envers toi, envers Charlie, envers vous.

- Ne t'excuse en rien de tout ça. On comprend ce que tu ressens, et on ne va pas te brusquer. On va aller à ton rythme, c'est le plus important. Si tu as la moindre question, voilà le numéro de la maison. Appelle nous, à n'importe quelle heure, je décrocherais, et je répondrais à chacune de tes interrogations. Elle partit à reculons, et j'attendis qu'elle ait quitté la chambre pour ouvrir la première page du carnet à dessin.

C'était un bâtiment, haut de plusieurs étages, pas très moderne, avec des arbres tout autour. Je n'avais pas mis de légende. Sur l'autre page, on voyait une petite maison, haute de deux étages. Surement ma maison. Sur une dizaine de pages, on ne voyait que des lieux.

Après, je suis passée aux portraits. Sur une bonne partie du carnet, il y avait des portraits de mes parents, d'Alice et Angela, ce qui m'évitait bien de les refaire, mais aussi d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Ce fut le dernier portrait de la série qui m'intrigua.

On voyait seulement un œil, une partie du front et des cheveux, car tout le reste était recouvert de coups de crayon rageurs. Ça avait même traversé le papier, pour vous donner une idée. Preuve que je ne dois détester cette personne. On toqua à ma porte. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et attrapais ma gomme. Je tentais d'effacer les traits trop brusques pour découvrir le visage de cette personne.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je tournais la tête vers Edward, dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec des valises sous les yeux.

- Ce n'est rien. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, je me trompe ?

- La fatigue d'une intervention de nuit, mais j'vais me reprendre. Tends ton bras, je dois te faire une nouvelle prise de sang. Il désinfecta la zone et regarda discrètement le carnet à dessin. Je pris mon téléphone et comparais le portrait que j'avais partiellement gommé à celui de Jacob. Pas de doute, c'était bien lui. Les mêmes yeux, le même nez légèrement en trompette… Edward aurait eu raison ? Je fis pivoter ma tête vers lui, mais arrêtais bien vite en le voyant prélever mon sang.

- Tu peux me dire à quoi correspond ce bâtiment ? Je lui montrais les pages de dessins.

- C'est le lycée de Forks. Il n'a pas changé, même après toutes ces années. Je le notais au bas de ma page.

- Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Je suis là pour ça. C'est mon rôle de te rendre des services.

- J'aimerais sortir dehors. J'aimerais sentir l'air frais sur mon visage, redécouvrir autre chose que ce maudit hôpital !

- Le docteur Cullen est rentré chez lui pour dormir, il ne reviendra que demain, donc je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Il m'a donné ordre de ne jamais te faire sortir de ta chambre, sauf pour passer des examens médicaux. Je m'amusais avec un bout de la couverture de mon cahier à dessin pour cacher ma déception.

- C'est pas grave, j'attendrais. Je me servis un verre d'eau pour garder une contenance.

- J'ai une idée, est-ce-que je peux ?

- Si tu veux. Il alla vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand. Puis, il s'approcha de mon lit et retira la couverture qui couvrait mes jambes.

- Enroule tes bras autour de ma nuque.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis. Et tiens-toi bien. Mes mains trouvèrent une place sur sa nuque, mais je tentais de ne pas lui arracher les petits cheveux qu'il y avait à la base. Il fit passer un bras musclé sous la pliure de mes genoux, et l'autre au milieu de mon dos, et me fis décoller dans ses bras. Il me rapprocha de la fenêtre sans me lâcher et nous fit pivoter pour que j'ai une vue optimale.

Je profitais de tout ce que je voyais. La route où plusieurs voitures attendaient à un feu rouge, un taxi se garant face à l'entrée, une ambulance, avec sa sirène tonitruante qui entre à une allure dingue sur le parking. Les arbres, la mousse sur les arbres, toute cette verdure, qui aujourd'hui me rend folle de joie. J'inspirais à plein poumon l'air frais sentant l'herbe fraichement coupé. Je tendis ma main pour que les gouttes d'eau se posent sur ma main. Mais par-dessus tout, ce dont je profitais le plus, c'était le corps musclé d'Edward contre le mien si frêle.

**Edward POV**

J'adore mon job pour ces petits moments là où je me sens vraiment utile envers mes patients. Bon, je dois avouer que c'est encore plus agréable quand ça se passe avec Bella mais… Elle découvrait le monde comme un bébé voyant pour la première fois la lune. De grands yeux ébahis, envahis par la découverte et impressionnés. Sa main se tendit vers la fenêtre et elle récolta plusieurs gouttes d'eau dans le creux de sa main, savourant leur fraicheur, leur nouveauté pour elle.

Elle fit pivoter la tête pour me regarder, un sourire aux lèvres. Je lui rendis son sourire, et fus légèrement gêné quand elle calla sa tête et ses cheveux doux dans le creux de mon cou. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger, elle était si légère dans mes bras, si faible.

- Merci. Merci d'enfreindre des procédures pour moi.

- Je n'enfreins rien voyons ! Cullen t'a juste interdit de sortir de la chambre, et tu es toujours dans ta chambre. Je lui fis un léger clin d'œil. Il y eut un moment où aucun de nous deux ne parla, mais où flotta quelque chose d'étrange entre nous. Comme si, sans parole, on pouvait se comprendre. Elle se mordilla délicatement la lèvre inférieure avant de sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je me retournais en catastrophe pour faire face à Kate, les yeux exorbités. Je ne pus que renforcer mes bras autour de Bella pour ne pas la lâcher.

Merde, j'suis foutu !

* * *

Il a plongé tête la première dans les ennuis notre Edward ! Kate est-elle le sosie de Cullen ?

Mes cours ne commencent que la semaine prochaine à la fac, donc j'ai beaucoup de temps de temps libre cette semaine, donc : TEASER !

A dimanche !

Bisous ^^


	6. Une friandise qui ne fait pas grossir

Hello ! Je suis à l'heure ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews cette semaine =) J'ai eu mon emploi du temps, et je devrais arriver à me dégager un créneau pour écrire !

Sans pseudo : A très vite aussi j'espère ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Bizarrement, Kate n'a pas l'intention de faire ce que tu lui demandes ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

nini54 : Bella à encore quelques doutes, mais elle va avoir confirmation de toute l'histoire dans ce chapitre ! Elle va se méfier de tout, car elle ne sait plus tellement en qui elle peut avoir confiance par la suite… Mais j'en dis pas plus ! Embry la pipelette reviendra dans plusieurs chapitres, mais pas tout de suite ! Edward va encore vouloir faire plaisir à Bella dans ce chapitre… Merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Effectivement, ça ne va pas tarder, Bella va avoir confirmation de toute l'histoire ! Il y a quand même quelque chose de mal dans ce qu'Edward à fait, et c'est Kate qui se charge de lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je tenais son corps dans mes mains de plus en plus fortement avant de la ramener lentement vers son lit, sous le regard réprobateur de Kate. Je la lâchais à regret sur le matelas et recouvris son corps de la couverture. J'allais refermer la fenêtre pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid. Kate me montra la porte du doigt. Je sortis de la chambre de ma patiente et suivis Kate, tête baissé, dans les méandres de l'hôpital. Elle ouvrait plusieurs salles de repos avant de m'entrainer dans la réserve, virant au passage les deux internes qui s'étaient fourrés là pour s'envoyer en l'air. Elle m'entraina vers le fond, entre les seringues et les compresses. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à ma collègue pour faire exploser toute sa rage contre moi.

- TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU FAIS ? IMAGINE, SI TU L'AVAIS LACHE, OU PIRE, SI ELLE AVAIT FAIT UN MALAISE DANS TES BRAS TU AURAIS FAIT QUOI ? TU AURAIS ETE RESPONSABLE, TU AURAIS PUS FINIR EN TAULE ET NE PLUS EXERCER EN TANT QU'INFIRMIER !

- JE PRENDS SOIN DE MES PATIENTS ! TU AS REMARQUE A QUEL POINT ELLE A MAIGRIE ! TU T'ES RENDUE COMPTE QU'ELLE N'ALLAIT PAS BIEN ET QU'ELLE EST EN TRAIN DE VIRER EN DEPRESSION ! ALORS MERDE, ELLE M'A DEMANDE SI ELLE POUVAIT SORTIR DEHORS, ET JE L'AI JUSTE PORTE JUSQU'A SA FENETRE, POUR QU'ELLE VOIE ENFIN AUTRE CHOSE QUE CES QUATRE PUTAINS DE MURS VERTS ! ALLEZ VOIR AILLEURS SI ON Y EST ! L'infirmière qui était entré pour récupérer une blouse la lâcha par terre et partit en courant. On baisa d'un ton tous les deux, prenant le temps de se calmer lentement, en inspirant plusieurs goulées d'air.

- Tu aurais pu aller chercher un fauteuil roulant, non, tu aurais dut faire ça. Je trouve que tu t'impliques beaucoup trop sur ce cas.

- C'est ma patiente. Je suis la première personne qu'elle ait vue à son réveil, je suis celui qui répond à ces besoins. Je fais mon job !

- Non, tu fais plus que ton job. Je vais devoir faire un rapport à Cullen sur ton comportement.

- S'te plait, me fais pas ça ! On bosse ensemble depuis deux ans, et tu sais très bien que c'est ma première faute professionnelle. Si tu sors ça a Cullen, il va me retirer de ce cas !

- Il aurait raison ! Ce que tu fais est tout sauf pro. Ecoute, je veux bien te couvrir pour cette fois, mais attention, une fois, pas deux, c'est clair ? Je hochais la tête vivement.

- Je t'adore, tu le sais.

- Me flatte pas trop, j'ai horreur des mecs comme toi. En tout cas, ça te coutera une semaine de beignets en salle de repos ! On rejoignit la sortie de la réserve cote à cote.

- Tes préférés sont toujours ceux au sucre glace ?

- Tu me connais ! Elle partit vers l'ascenseur pendant que je rejoignais à nouveau la chambre de Bella. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir sur mes épaules. J'ai commencé ma garde à 20 heures, et je la termine à midi. Il me reste un peu plus d'une heure à tirer. Bon, j'ai dormi pendant deux heures en salle de garde, mais même ! Heureusement, demain, c'est mon jour de repos !

Bella était en train de dessiner quand je poussais la porte du bout du pied. Elle se tourna vers moi et lâcha son crayon à papier.

- Tu vas avoir des ennuis ? Je récupérais ses prises de sang et les étiquetais en vitesse.

- Non, j'ai réussi à négocier avec Kate pour qu'elle ne fasse pas sa rapporteuse auprès du chef. Je suis encore ton infirmier ! Je tentais de la faire rire. Ça marchait à moitié.

- Tu peux aller chercher un peu d'eau dans le gobelet ? J'aimerais faire de la peinture, je peux ?

- Bien sûr. Je partis vers les toilettes et revins moins de trois secondes plus tard.

- Tu me rendrais un service ?

- Toujours.

- Tu pourrais prendre plein de photos de ce qui se trouve dehors ? J'aimerais beaucoup me faire une idée de ce qui m'attend, et surtout, de ce à quoi ressemble Forks. Je me rappelle juste de son excès de verdure, mais… Rien en particulier.

- Si tu veux, j'irais jusqu'à La Push demain. Et je dois avoir des vieilles photos de Seattle. Ça t'intéresse ?

- Tu as pas idée. Elle me fit un beau sourire. Je regardais ses belles dents de devant, avant de me reprendre et d'embarquer mes prises de sang. Une journée loin d'elle ne va pas me faire de mal !

* * *

- Tu n'as pas la tête des grands jours toi ! Commenta ma mère en dévorant une cuisse de poulet à table. Ton repas est dans le micro-ondes. J'appuyais sur le bouton pour mettre la machine en marche et ouvris le frigo. J'en ressortis une canette de bière. Tu crois que c'est bien bon après ta cuite ?

- M'man, relax ! C'est pas trop alcoolisé. Puis de toute façon, j'vais aller me pioter. Je suis crevé. Je piquais une fritte dans son assiette et la recouvrais d'un peu de ketchup. Le ding du micro-ondes résonna dans la pièce. J'espérais trouver la même nourriture que ma mère, mais elle m'avait préparé du riz avec du poulet. Elle remarqua ma moue… désapprobatrice.

- T'es pas content ? Tu te prépares ta bouffe. Je versais du ketchup un peu partout dans l'assiette avec du sel. C'était vraiment le bordel dans ta chambre, c'est pas possible, j'y ai passé ma matinée à tout ranger.

- Maman, je t'avais dit de ne pas y toucher, je gère !

- J'ai vu ça ! Un peu plus, et les rats vont devenir tes colocataires. Je vais t'apprendre les bases du ménage, tu vas voir. Je terminais de manger le contenu de mon assiette et nous sortis deux liégeois à la vanille. Je me chargeais de notre vaisselle avant de descendre dans mon petit chez-moi pour une sieste amplement méritée !

Je remarquais que ma mère s'était lâché niveau ménage. Mon garage sentait le citron, le sol était propre, la poussière avait été retirée de mes meubles, et elle avait changé les draps de mon lit. Elle avait mis tout ce qui trainait par terre dans une grande corbeille, me laissant le soin de tout remettre en désordre. Je remontais à la hâte pour lui faire un léger baiser sur la joue avant qu'elle ne parte à son travail.

Je me lavais les dents en sentant peser la fatigue sur mes épaules. Je n'eus même pas la force de défaire le lit propre avant de m'écrouler dessus, simplement vêtu de mon jean.

**Bella POV**

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Fut les premiers mots que le docteur Cullen prononça.

- Vous avez trouvés ce qui clochait et vous allez me rendre mes souvenirs ? Demandai-je sans lever le nez de mon bloc à dessin. Je refaisais en grandeur nature les portraits des personnes qui m'entouraient, me forçant à ne pas me servir des photos que j'avais dans mon portable.

- N'exagérons rien. Mais je me suis dit qu'un peu de visite de personnes autre que ta famille te ferait du bien ! Il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer deux jeunes filles, d'à peu près mon âge. Je les avais déjà vus en photo dans mon téléphone.

- Alice ? Demandai-je en la pointant du doigt, bien que je sache que c'est mal poli. Et Angela ?

- Ben tu as pas tant perdu la mémoire que ça ! Commenta Alice en déposant plusieurs paquets cadeaux sur mon lit.

- C'est ma mère qui m'a dit qui vous étiez. Angela déposa deux autres cadeaux.

- Je vous laisse toutes les trois, mais pas plus d'une demi-heure, d'accord ? Il claqua la porte, me laissant avec ces deux étrangères qui étaient mes amies.

- Allez, ouvre tes cadeaux ! C'est pour ta convalescence et pour ton anniversaire. Je pris celui d'Angela en premier. On aurait dut faire une soirée pyjama chez toi ce soir pour te les offrir, mais… Le premier cadeau était une boite toute neuve de peinture. Le second était un livre.

- Merci. Je lui fis un sourire amical, avant de me pencher sur les cadeaux d'Alice.

- Pas de surprise avec moi, je t'ai acheté que des fringues ! Tu as vu cette horrible chemise de nuit qu'ils t'obligent à porter ! Ça devrait pas être humain ! Je déballais à la hâte les vêtements et les examinais.

- J'espère que tu as gardé le ticket de caisse, parce qu'ils sont trop grands. J'enfilais un pull par-dessus ma chemise de nuit, frissonnant à cause du froid. Les manches étaient beaucoup trop grandes, et le pull m'arrivait mi-cuisses.

- J'irais prendre la taille en dessous. Il y eut un moment où personne ne parla, se contemplant mutuellement.

- Racontez-moi tout ! Demandai-je en essayant de montrer un peu de joie.

- Tu veux savoir quoi sur toi ma belle ? Alice s'assit à côté de moi sur le matelas, sans que je lui en donne la permission. Angela se plaça de l'autre côté et elles m'entourèrent de leurs bras.

- Qui je suis !

- Qu'est-ce que ta mère t'a raconté sur toi ?

- Que je pouvais être calme ou colérique, et que je sortais peu.

- C'est vrai, tu préfères la compagnie des livres et des pinceaux à celle des personnes, mais tu vas quand même à des soirées d'anniversaire, et, une fois par mois, on descend toutes les trois à Seattle pour faire du shopping et aller voir un film.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous dis sur ma famille quand on est toutes les trois ?

- Tu les apprécies beaucoup, parfois Renée t'exaspère un peu à cause de son excentricité. Ton frère te casse les pieds quand il vient pendant les vacances car il met toujours sa chaine hi-fi à fond, et ça t'empêche de lire, et aussi le soir, à cause de lui et Rosalie… Enfin, tu vois… Angela eut un rougissement.

- Vous savez si j'ai un petit ami ? Elles se lancèrent un regard qui ne laissait pas de place au doute. Alice se lança la première.

- Tu avais un petit ami. Il s'appelle Jacob. Vous avez rompu la semaine dernière car il t'a

- Trompée, terminai-je, ahurie. J'avais toujours pensé qu'Edward mentait au sujet de ça. Mais maintenant…

- Oui. Quand tu l'as trouvé au lit avec… Elle eut un frisson et ne prononça pas son nom. Tu as foncé chez Angie en pleurant. Elle m'a appelé en urgence et on a passé l'aprèm à essayer de te remonter le moral, et à manger des Ben&Jerry's.

- Ben&Jerry's ?

- Des glaces. Le remède idéal après s'être fait largué ! Bref, on a menti à tes parents pour que tu restes chez Angie pour la nuit, tu étais dans un état lamentable, catatonique. Tu n'arrivais pas à accuser le coup. Tu étais muette de stupéfaction. Tu répondais plus à ces textos, tu l'ignorais complétement. Tu l'as rayé de ta vie. Elle tourna les pages du cahier de dessin et en arriva au portait vandalisé.

- Mais pourquoi j'ai gardé des photos de nous ? J'allumais mon téléphone et leur montrais ce qu'il y avait dedans.

- Au plus profond de toi, tu devais penser qu'une relation pouvait encore exister entre vous deux. Il a largué la… pétasse, commenta Angela.

- Au passage, vous connaissez mon code de messagerie ? J'ai mis un mot de passe pour ne pas accéder à mes textos, mais…

- Attends ! Angie me le prit des mains et retourna à l'endroit où j'ai tenté des dizaines de combinaisons, sans succès. Elle appuya quatre fois sur le zéro, et l'engin m'autorisa l'accès.

- J'ai mis quatre zéros en guise de code ? Mais c'est totalement stupide !

- Stupide mais ingénieux ! Qui aurait pu trouver un code aussi simple ! Tu veux que je te le retire ? Tu auras pas à le retaper à chaque fois.

- Je veux bien, merci. Je me tournais vers Alice pour continuer à l'interroger.

- On est meilleures amies toutes les trois ? J'ai pas d'autres amies à part vous ?

- Tu as des connaissances, tu étais très proche des gens de la réserve, comme Emily et Leah, les sœurs de Jake. Tu es proche aussi de Ben et Jasper, nos petits amis. Mais oui, on est très proche toutes les trois.

- Une autre question, mais là, c'est beaucoup plus… intime. J'ai couché avec lui ? Avec Jake. Elles se lancèrent un regard avant de répondre.

- On ne sait pas, mais pour ma part, je ne pense pas. Vous dormiez rarement ensemble, ton père ne supporte pas l'idée que tu ais un petit ami.

- Ma mère a trouvé une plaquette de pilule dans ma chambre, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- La pilule, tu ne la prenais pas parce que tu étais active sexuellement. Tu la prenais car elle te permettait de réguler tes cycles et de soigner ton acné. Ta mère n'en sait rien, mais quand tu avais quatorze ans, tu étais complexé par ton acné. Rosalie t'a emmené en douce chez un dermato qui t'a prescrit la pilule.

- Oh… J'étais si complexé que ça ?

- Les autres t'avaient surnommé la calculatrice. Le docteur Cullen arriva à nouveau, nous dérangeant.

- J'avais dit trente minutes, et ça fait déjà trois quart-heure !

- S'il vous plait docteur ! Commençai-je à geindre. Ça me fait du bien de revoir des personnes de ma vie.

- Une visite par jour, sans exception. Elles reviendront demain ! Je me tournais vers elles, espérant qu'elles diraient oui.

- On viendra te voir tous les jours après les cours pour t'aider, ne t'en fais pas. Me rassura Angela. Je les regardais sortir tout en me faisant un signe de la main. J'eus un sourire pour elles. Ça m'avait rassuré de rencontrer mes amies, de leur parler, d'apprendre des choses sur moi que mes parents ne connaissent pas… Je laissais le médecin m'ausculter, écourtant mes battements de cœur et ma respiration, me prenant la tension, avant de tout noter dans mon dossier.

- Est-ce que tu te sens prête à essayer de marcher. Je te parle hors des trajets de ton lit jusqu'à ta salle de bain, mais viser des distances un peu plus loin ? Ca ne peut que te faire du bien de faire retravailler tes muscles.

- Je veux bien ! Je retirais les draps de mes jambes et les fis délicatement basculer sur le lino froid. Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Le médecin attrapa mes chaussons que Renée avait rangés dans l'armoire. Je fis glisser mes pieds dedans.

- Doucement, comme ça… Il passa son bras autour de mes reins pour m'aider à me lever. On va essayer d'aller jusqu'au comptoir de l'accueil, ça te va pour l'instant ? Je hochais la tête. On va y aller pas après pas. Je fixais son regard sur ses jambes pour que les miennes exécutent le même mouvement. Il nous fallut plusieurs pas pour arriver jusqu'à la porte de cette maudite prison verte.

J'arrivais dans le couloir, ma chambre était situé tout au bout de celle-ci, pour plus de calme. Je regardais le couloir, vert lui aussi, et me fis voyeuse en regardant les chambres des autres patients, pour voir qui étaient mes voisins. Il me fit avancer lentement, pour ne pas que je perde l'équilibre. Je ne lâchais pas mon objectif du regard, voulant me battre pour y arriver. J'arrivais avec bonheur au comptoir de l'accueil, où plusieurs secrétaires répondaient au téléphone tout en remplissant des papiers. Il m'amena jusqu'à une banquette pour que je m'y assoie.

- Tu t'es accroché, et tu vas y arriver. Tu veux quelque chose ? Il pointa le distributeur du doigt.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent, et il faut bien mettre des pièces dans ces trucs-là.

- Je t'y offre. Je haussais les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi prendre, ne connaissant pas la moitié des marques présentes : M&M's, Mars, Bounty, Twix, Smarties, Coca, Fanta, Sprite…

- Mars ? C'est pas une planète ça ? Tiltai-je au bout d'un moment.

- Si, mais c'est aussi une barre chocolaté avec du caramel. Tu en veux une ?

- Pourquoi pas. Il inséra plusieurs pièces dans la machine et appuya sur une touche. La barre tomba dans un compartiment. Il me la tendit. J'en arrachais le papier et mordis dedans. MMH, c'est super bon ! M'exclamai-je. Je m'empressais d'en avaler une grosse bouchée, savourant le chocolat et le caramel, un délicieux mélange sucré.

- Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu retrouves de l'appétit. Tu as vraiment maigri depuis ton arrivée ici, il faut que tu manges un peu plus. Je terminais la barre bien trop vite à mon gout et jetais le papier. Allez, on retourne dans ta chambre ?

**Edward POV**

J'allais jusqu'à une borne de développement pour les photos et retirais la carte mémoire pour la mettre dans l'appareil. J'ai passé la journée à me balader dans tout Forks, La Push, tirant même jusqu'à Port Angeles pour aller photographier les lieux mythiques des environs. J'avais plus d'une soixantaine de bâtiments à faire développer. Je descendais de plus en plus bas et retrouvais des anciennes photos datant de ma relation avec Heidi. Je préférais les ignorer et finir ce que j'avais à faire.

Je payais les 27 dollars que je devais et repartis avec mes clichés sous le bras jusqu'à la voiture de ma mère et la ramenais à bon port sans rayure. La mienne était au garage jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Je lui donnais trente dollars pour l'essence que j'avais consommée et l'aidais à terminer le repas.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec ma voiture ? Je pris une pomme de terre que j'épluchais au-dessus de la poubelle.

- Oh rien, je devais rendre un service à une patiente.

- Tu n'es plus infirmier mais assistant maintenant ? Elle eut un sourire tout en regardant son soufflet dans le four.

- Elle a perdu la mémoire, et elle m'a demandé de lui ramener des photos du monde extérieur.

- Oh la pauvre ! C'est la fille du Shériff ? Tout le monde parle de cette histoire en ville, ça doit pas être facile pour elle.

- Elle est déboussolée, elle ne comprend pas tout. Je mis la table et attendis que ce soit prêt.

- Prend bien soin de cette petite Edward. Tu as bien vu comment étais mémé sur la fin de sa vie… Son regard traversa la pièce pour se poser sur toutes les photos au-dessus de la cheminée. L'une d'elle représentait sa grand-mère, mon arrière-grand-mère, atteinte de la maladie d'Alzheimer. Sur les derniers mois de son existence, elle croyait que j'étais son fils nouveau née. Elle ne reconnaissait plus personne. Ma mère en avait beaucoup souffert.

* * *

Je cachais tant bien que mal les photos dans la poche de mon pantalon tout en marchant, tentant de ne pas les écraser ou les plier. Je toquais à sa porte et attendis qu'elle me réponde. Je me dirigeai vers elle et entrepris de regarder son pansement.

- La cicatrisation est bonne. Je vais encore désinfecter vos points.

- Tu as pensé aux photos ? Je sortis l'enveloppe de ma poche et les posais à côté d'elle tout en attrapant une compresse. Merci, elles sont superbes !

- De rien. Evitez de trop bouger, j'aimerais éviter de vous mettre de la Bétadine dans les yeux. Je mis mes gants et nettoyais la plaie. Un long silence prit naissance dans la chambre, avant qu'elle ne le brise par des mots étranges.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pour ?

- Tu avais raison. Au sujet de Jake. Mes amies me l'ont confirmée hier. Il m'a trompé. Et je ne m'en souviens pas.

- C'est peut être mieux d'oublier les vacheries des autres. On ne s'en porte pas plus mal, croyez-moi. J'allais reposer la compresse quand je remarquais deux trainées humides sous ses yeux. D'autres larmes roulèrent sur sa peau. Eh, tu vas bien ? En cet instant, j'oubliais le protocole. Elle n'en a pas besoin.

- Non ! Quand j'ai découvert son existence, je me suis dit : super ! Enfin quelqu'un qui va pouvoir m'épauler, car c'est le rôle d'un petit ami d'aider sa copine ! J'pensais qu'il allait pouvoir m'apprendre plein de choses sur moi, et cet enfoiré m'a trompé, et moi, j'ai été conne d'avoir gardé des photos de lui ! Je me tournais pour lui tendre un mouchoir. Elle s'essuya rageusement les yeux avant de reprendre.

- Je suis seule ! J'ai personne sur qui vraiment m'appuyer ! Ma mère à prit idée de déménager ma chambre ici, mon père joue aux abonnées absents, et mes amies ne peuvent venir qu'une demi-heure par jour !

- Ne dis pas ça. Ton père a surement beaucoup de travail, et ta mère est perdue, elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Ce n'est pas une situation facile. Tes amies sont là, c'est le principal.

- Je suis seule, sans appui. J'ai seulement toi. Tu es le seul ici à réellement m'aider, à me sentir mieux, à recouvrer ma mémoire. Tu es mon seul appui. Tu es mon seul soutien.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit à cet instant-là.

Je sentis mes lèvres foncer vers les siennes pour les embrasser, sans lui demander son accord.

* * *

Ne me frappez pas !

La suite est pour dimanche, promis !

Bisous ^^


	7. Tête à tête à tête

Hello, c'est moi ! J'ai survécu à ma première semaine de fac. J'ai encore du mal à trouver le bon rythme entre travail et écriture, mais ça va venir progressivement !

Cassy-chou : (*se cache derrière un bouclier*) Je te rassure, la voila la suite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

nini54 : Ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière fois qu'Edward va soudoyer Kate ! Alice et Angela revienne pour apprendre de nouvelles choses à Bella, concernant son niveau scolaire. Les photos, il n'a pas fini d'en prendre pour le compte de Bella, tu le verras par la suite ! Eh oui, j'ai encore fait une fin sadique, et c'est la même chose pour le chapitre qui arrive ! Merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Maintenant, elle n'a plus aucun doute, elle sait que Jake est un vrai con ! Même si une personne va tenter de semer le doute plus tard. Edward a fait une betise en l'embrassant, mais en voulant se rattraper, il va faire bien pire ! Merci pour ta review ^^

mimieloo : Je suis contente que l'idée de base de cet FF te plaise ! Bella va devenir dingue à force de rester enfermée dans ses quatre murs verts, et d'ailleurs, elle ne va pas tarder à en sortir… Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Le baiser intervient très rapidement, mais leur relation va se compliquer dés le prochain chapitre. Elle ne repousse pas Edward, c'est plutôt l'inverse qui va se passer. La relation Esmée/Carlisle revient dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

aussidagility : Tu peux garder tes bébés avec toi pour l'instant, Kate ou Carlisle ne viennent pas les interrompre ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Fan de twilight : Une fin sadique, je le conçois ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, Edward n'a pas fini de prendre des photos pour Bella ! Et bientôt, elle va voir le monde sous un autre angle… Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je ne pouvais que subir. Subir l'assaut délicat de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient chaudes, lisses, délicieuses, enfin, pour les premières que je goutais. Pas les premières en réalité. Les deuxièmes, après celles de Jacob, et peut être de plusieurs autres petits amis. Ma main se leva automatiquement et alla frôler sa joue fraichement rasé, avant de remonter vers son crane pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il se redressa, enleva ses lèvres des miennes, tremblant, et frotta son nez contre le mien. J'eus un léger rire, et un sourire épanoui s'étala sur mes lèvres. Il se recula de moi en titubant, mais ne fuis pas la chambre pour autant.

- J'aurais pas dut faire ça. J'aurais vraiment pas dut faire ça. Il alla s'assoir sur la chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce et glissa sa tête entre ses mains.

- Mais pourquoi bon sang ? Tu t'auto-flagelles constamment ! Tu en avais envie, tu l'as fait ! Il releva son regard vers moi.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Il y a un code déontologique qui nous interdit les relations amoureuses patients/infirmiers. Je ne peux plus être ton infirmier !

- Nous n'entretenons pas une liaison. Tu m'as simplement embrassé.

- C'est tout comme. Je n'avais pas à faire ça, je ne devais pas le faire. Il serrait les poings. Je le voyais qui tentait de se calmer en se frappant les genoux. Je me levais, peu sure de moi, et avançais jusqu'à lui. Je fis fléchir mes jambes et attrapais ses deux mais pour qu'il cesse de se frapper.

- Ce n'est rien. Je garderais ça secret, Cullen ou Kate n'en seront rien ! C'est promis ! Je lâchais une de ses mains pour qu'elle aille prendre son menton et le relever. Si tu m'as embrassé, c'est parce que quelque chose en moi t'attire. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon physique ou ma personnalité. Mais sache que quelque chose m'attire aussi en toi. Je serais sa main plus fortement.

- Tu devrais aller te recoucher. Tu ne dois pas bouger de ton lit jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je m'appuyais aux accoudoirs de son siège pour me relever et avançais jusqu'à mon matelas. Une fois allongée, j'attendis qu'il revienne vers moi. Il remit la bande stérile autour de mon crane et remballa son matériel.

Il se pencha sur moi, et étant préparée au baiser, je pus pleinement en profiter. Ses lèvres se firent plus douce, quasi mélancolique. J'appréciais le gout et la douceur de ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sépare de moi.

- Tu repasses me voir ce soir ?

- Bien sûr ! Il me fit un léger sourire et repartit dans le couloir.

**Edward POV**

J'entrais dans la salle de repos, la tête totalement chamboulé quand je vis le docteur Cullen assis à table, la tête baissée, jouant avec un anneau. Il faut que je lui parle, ça ne peut plus durer. J'ai assez fais de connerie pour sa santé, il faut que je les assume maintenant.

- Docteur Cullen ? Il releva les yeux.

- Un problème avec Swan ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Aucun, elle reprend gout à la vie de jour en jour. Non, en vérité, le problème, c'est moi. J'interfère dans son processus de guérison, en faisant certaines choses que je juge… inappropriées. J'aimerais être retiré de ce cas. Mais j'aimerais quand même avoir la possibilité de la voir, en guise… d'ami. Que sa chambre ne me soit pas interdit de visite, contrairement au reste du personnel.

- Si tu estimes qu'il est préférable pour sa santé que tu ne la soignes pas, je te retire du cas Swan. Mais tu te retires complètement de sa vie. Je pris un temps de réflexion. Est-mieux de disparaitre d'un seul coup ? Qu'elle n'entende plus parler de moi ? Surement. Je hochais la tête pour lui montrer mon accord.

- Bien, tu pourras reprendre ton job d'infirmier comme avant. J'ouvris un des placards pour prendre une assiette et regardais ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo. Une part de tarte. Oh, ça ira très bien en guise de petit déjeuner.

- Vous allez bien docteur ? Lui demandai-je.

- Je peux te donner un conseil ? Personnel, bien entendu.

- Allez-y.

- Ne te marie jamais. Ça te coute une blinde, tu passes des années à rembourser le bonheur que tu as vécu pendant une journée pour montrer aux autres que tu es fou de joie d'avoir trouvé l'amour. Non, ne te marie jamais. Le divorce coute encore plus cher que le mariage en lui-même.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez marié. Personne n'a jamais vu votre alliance au travail.

- Parce que je la retire, pour des raisons d'hygiène. De toute façon, ce mariage n'a plus lieu d'être puisque que je viens de signer les papiers du divorce. Bon, je le questionne ou pas ? Si c'était ma mère, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde ! Mais c'est quand même mon patron, j'ai pas le droit de me mêler de sa vie privée…

- Vous voulez en parler ? Me proposai-je.

- Parler de mon ex-femme qui passe ses journées assise sur le canapé en cuir de notre villa en attendant que je ramène de l'argent pour qu'elle puisse le dépenser dans des boutiques de luxe ? De cette femme qui n'a jamais voulu me donner un seul enfant car elle n'avait pas la fibre maternelle ? De cette femme que je vais devoir affronter face à un tribunal car elle veut que je lui verse une pension alors qu'on n'a rien en commun et qu'elle n'a jamais bossé de sa vie ?

- Vous gagnerez le procès. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'honnête et travailleur, alors que, d'après le portrait que vous avez dressé de votre ex-femme, elle est… vénale.

- J'ai au moins réussi à sauver la maison. C'était un héritage familial, et je n'aurais pas supporté de la lui donner. Il continua de faire rouler l'alliance entre ses longs doigts pendant un long moment. J'eus le temps de terminer mon petit déjeuner et de nettoyer mes couverts. Tu es libre ce soir ? J'ai envie d'aller boire un verre, mais j'aimerais autant que quelqu'un soit là pour me surveiller. J'ai une grosse intervention demain, et je n'ai pas envie d'arriver ivre au bloc.

- Pas ce soir, désolé, j'ai un diner de prévu.

- Oh, avec ta petite-amie ?

- Non, avec ma mère et des amis… Je me sentis ridicule rien qu'en prononçant cette phrase. Mais joignez-vous à nous ! Ma mère cuisine toujours trois fois trop et ça ne la dérangera pas d'avoir un convive en plus à table.

- Tu es sur ? Je ne veux vraiment pas m'imposer !

- Je vais l'avertir, mais vous ne nous dérangerez pas.

- Je ramènerais une bouteille de vin alors. Merci pour l'invitation !

- C'est naturel. Je lui fis un léger sourire avant de partir voir les patients dont j'avais la charge.

* * *

- QUOI ? Cria-t-elle dans le combiné. Je me tenais à l'abri de la pluie, sous l'avant toit où se garaient habituellement les ambulances. Je marchais toute la longueur de l'abri et tentais de calmer ma génitrice.

- Je lui ai proposé de venir diner avec nous ce soir. Il avait l'air si… mal en point ! Puis, tu devrais t'estimer heureuse, je viens de t'arranger un rendez-vous. Peu de môme ferraient ça pour leur mère, je t'assure !

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant bon sang. Il aurait fallu que j'aille chez la manucure, le coiffeur… Je peux pas me présenter avec mes vieux vêtements face à un médecin !

- Dois-je en conclure qu'il est le bienvenue à la maison ?

- A ton avis ? Bien évidemment !

- Ok, j'dois te laisser, une ambulance qui va débouler, et je ne dois pas être là. Je coupais notre communication et retournais dans l'hôpital. Cullen était adossé au comptoir des admissions et complétais ses dossiers. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était le bienvenu. Il me fit le même et je dus foncer à mon étage suite à un appel urgent de mon biper.

**Bella POV**

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de dessiner son visage, encore et encore. Tantôt triste, tantôt rêveur, je modifiais ses expressions faciales, mais à chaque fois, sa beauté était toujours la même. Une beauté surnaturelle. Après une heure à faire les mêmes dessins sans cesse, je décidais de passer aux photos de paysage qu'il avait fait. En les tournants, je constatais qu'il avait mis une légende au dos, à chaque fois, pour m'éviter les questions. Sa prévenance me touchait.

Je dessinais jusqu'à 17 heures, quand mes amies du lycée arrivèrent. Alice tenait les vêtements qu'elle avait fait changer au magasin et aussi un autre cadeau.

- Tu n'aurais pas dut, vous me gâtez trop !

- Pour une fois que j'ai la possibilité de t'offrir des cadeaux, tu râles pas ! Tu le fait suffisamment en temps normal ! Je défis le nœud du dessus et enlevais délicatement les bouts de scotchs pour déballer un énorme coffret de maquillage, comportant plusieurs dizaines de nuances de fard à paupière et gloss, ainsi que de poudre pour le visage, et tous les pinceaux adaptés.

- Tu es dingue Alice ! Ca a dut te couter une fortune !

- Ne parle jamais de prix à Alice, tout ce qui lui plait, elle achète, peu importe le nombre de chiffre ! Commenta Angela en retirant sa veste. Elle prit le tube de mascara qu'il y avait dans le coffret et l'ouvrit.

- Hier, quand je t'ai vu, tu ressemblais à un fantôme, aucune couleur sur le visage, quasi translucide… Alors, laisse-moi te redonner des couleurs et un brin de féminité ! L'hôpital n'est pas une prison, loin de là ! Je sentis à peine la brosse sur mes cils. Elle continua en recherchant la bonne couleur pour mon teint.

- Ça se passe bien le lycée ? Demandai-je à Angela pendant que je servais de poupée pour les expériences d'Alice.

- Comme toujours. Les profs ont sus qu'on avait la possibilité de te voir, et ils nous ont donnés des cours à te faire passer pour que tu ne sois pas trop perdue quand tu reviendras.

- Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas perdue ! Je ne connais même pas ma propre adresse !

- Sur une année d'examen, crois-moi, ils s'en moquent ! On t'aidera si jamais tu as besoin de conseils ou de repère.

- C'est quoi, les matières où j'ai le plus de facilité ?

- Ferme les yeux, je vais mettre le fard, intervient Alice.

- Tu es excellente en Anglais, biologie et en Littérature, aussi bien américaine qu'étrangère. Tu as un niveau correct en espagnol, tu n'aimes pas particulièrement l'histoire géographie, mais tu as un bon niveau. Par contre, tu voues une haine farouche aux mathématiques et à la philosophie, ainsi qu'au sport. C'est la seule matière où tu n'as pas la moyenne, mais tes parents s'en moquent.

- Tu peux rouvrir les yeux, mais ne parle surtout pas pendant que je m'occupe de tes lèvres.

- Tiens, je te fais quand même passer les feuilles que les profs m'ont données, mais ne t'en préoccupe pas pour l'instant. Pense à ta guérison, et tu verras après. Elle me tendit la pochette plastifiée avec plusieurs feuilles. Je lus le titre de la première.

- La… ère… oide ? Prononçai-je difficilement sans bouger les lèvres.

- Un truc bien chiant et bien inutile si tu veux mon avis ! Commenta Alice. C'est une guerre de quasi 50 ans entre nous l'ancienne union soviétique pour devenir les maitres du monde. C'est pas vraiment une guerre car on s'affronte jamais directement. Vu ma tête, elles durent comprendre que j'étais totalement pommée.

- Oublie le lycée et pense à toi, pour une fois dans ta vie.

- Ca y est, j'ai fini avec ton visage ! Tu trouves pas qu'elle a retrouvé des couleurs, Angie ?

- Ça te va beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Vu que j'avais interdiction de me voir, je dus me fier à ce qu'elle me disait pour essayer de m'imaginer. J'espère que je ne ressemble pas à un clown.

Elles échappèrent à la surveillance de Cullen et restèrent plus d'une heure avec moi, dans la même position que la veille, allongé sur mon lit, leurs bras autour de mes épaules. Elles me racontèrent de nombreuses anecdotes, notamment la fois où je m'étais cassé la figure sur Angela en plein milieu du terrain de sport car un ballon de basket avait roulé entre mes pieds pendant qu'on s'entrainait. Je riais beaucoup en leur compagnie, ça me faisait du bien, je pouvais m'évader un peu de cette chambre d'hôpital sordide. Elles me quittèrent vers 18 heures 15, car elles avaient aussi du boulot à rendre au lycée pour le lendemain.

J'hésitais à appeler Edward dès maintenant. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis ce matin et les baisers qu'il m'avait donné. Mais j'avais envie qu'il me voit, avec mon maquillage. Je ne voulais plus qu'il me voit comme une patiente mais comme une femme. Une femme mure qui sait ce qu'elle veut. J'appuyais sur le bouton et me hissais sur le matelas. Je plaquais un sourire sur mes lèvres et essayais de me rappeler de ce que j'avais ressenti quand il m'avait embrassé.

A ma grande surprise, ce fut Kate qui entra. Je fus tout de suite moins encline à sourire.

- Où est Edward ? Demandai-je.

- Il ne vous a rien dit ?

**Edward POV**

Je terminais de me changer, une pierre au fond de l'estomac. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir abandonné si lâchement, sans même la prévenir. Mais c'était la meilleure solution possible, pour elle.

Je sortis de l'hôpital et une BMW me fit plusieurs appels de phare. En m'avançant, je constatais que c'était Cullen qui m'attendait. Je m'installais à ses côtés et le guidais jusqu'à ma maison, non loin d'ici. Benjamin et Tiara, nos amis, n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Je l'entrainais dans notre petite maison et le conduisis jusqu'à notre cuisine.

- M'man, j'suis rentré ! Venez docteur Cullen. Je le laissais passer en premier.

- Quoi, déjà ? Mais rien n'est prêt ! Oh, bonsoir docteur Cullen. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui tendre la main. Elle me fit les gros yeux menaçant, les mêmes qu'elle me faisait pendant mon enfance quand j'étais sur le point de faire une bêtise.

- Vous êtes ravissante Mrs Masen. Oubliez le docteur Cullen, Carlisle sera mieux pour une soirée. Je suis désolé de m'inclure dans votre diner.

- Ce n'est rien voyons, mes amis sont très tolérants. Appelez-moi Esmée. Ils se lâchèrent la main qu'à ce moment-là. Je me sentis instantanément de trop.

- Je vais vous laisser, je vais prendre une douche.

- Dépêche-toi, tu dois encore mettre la table.

Je grimpais jusqu'à l'étage où je pris ma douche en un temps record. En redescendant, je constatais que mon supérieur hiérarchique et ma mère étaient… Un peu trop proche à mon gout. Ils étaient côte à côte et terminai de préparer la paella de ma mère, tout en se lançant des regards… Enfin, vous voyez le genre. J'allais prendre cinq assiettes mais ma mère m'arrêta.

- Sors en que trois, Ben et Tiara viennent d'annuler en urgence, Tim, leur fils, à la gastro.

Non, ne me dites pas que je vais passer la soirée à tenir la chandelle ?

J'aidais ma mère à débarrasser la casserole de paella jusqu'à la cuisine. Eh si, j'ai bien servi de chandelier toute la soirée. Ils ne se sont pas quitté des yeux de la soirée, se bouffant du regard tout en parlant de leur vie. Je m'étais senti de trop plus d'une fois, n'étant pas à l'aise. Ma mère sortit sa tarte aux fraises et en coupa trois parts.

- Tu veux que je te laisse draguer en paix ? Non parce que j'ai vraiment senti que je dérangeais. Elle me frappa le bras et eus un sourire. Ok, j'ai au moins le temps de manger ma part de tarte ?

Je l'avalais en vitesse et prétextais le fait d'être fatigué pour les laisser tous les deux. J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil, pensant toujours à Bella, au gout délicieux de ses lèvres, à son léger sourire satisfait quand j'avais fini de l'embrasser. A tout ce qui composait son être en quelque sorte.

Le lendemain, je me retrouvais attablé avec ma mère qui, elle aussi, avait un sourire particulier sur le coin du visage.

- Alors ? Lui demandai-je.

- On a échangé nos numéros et il veut qu'on se revoie. Même s'il n'est pas prêt tout de suite à avoir une relation, il veut d'abord terminer son affaire avec son ex et s'en remettre.

- Tu sais, un petit merci, ça ne te ferrait pas de mal… Lançai-je en récupérant ma tasse de café dans le micro-onde.

- Merci mon fils adoré de m'avoir permis d'avoir une fabuleuse soirée avec ton futur beau-papa ! Elle fit courir sa main sur mon épaule et remonta vers la salle de bain.

- Comment ça, futur beau papa ?!

* * *

Je fonçais au service des urgences pour la journée, étant déjà en retard, et allais jusqu'à la zone C, où je devais faire des points de suture. Ca me prit quasiment vingt minutes, car l'ado de quinze ans que s'était ouvert le crane en faisant du skate trouvait trop cool le fait que je recouse son front et voulais à tout prix filmer la scène pour y poster sur Facebook. Je lui confisquais son portable pour clore le débat. Ensuite, je dus m'occuper de trois chevilles foulées sur lesquels je devais mettre des atèles, et fis de nombreux points de suture, avant de devoir ballonner un patient sous intubation. J'étais sur le point d'accompagner tout le groupe au bloc quand mon biper m'envoya un message.

_Urgence ch. 324. _

Ça, c'est pas normal, j'ai arrêté de m'occuper de Swan, je ne dois plus recevoir de message sur son cas. Je décidais de ne pas y répondre et descendis me préparer. Je reçus quatre autres appels.

- Répondez-y bon sang ! M'engueula la chef des urgences, Bree. Si vous n'êtes pas de retour au bloc dans les trois minutes, je vous vire du service pour la journée, pour aller vous occuper du service du cinquième. Toi, oui, Riley machin chose, prends la place de Masen.

Je sortis du bloc et arrachais de rage ma blouse, mon masque, mes gants et mon bonnet pour les cheveux et remontais au troisième. Kate m'attendait dans la chambre, les bras croisés.

- Je suis plus affecté sur ce cas, j'ai demandé à changer de patient. Pourquoi tu m'as bipé ?

- Parce que ton ex-patiente a disparu !

* * *

Bon, j'espère survivre à vos réprimandes pour pouvoir publier la semaine prochaine !

Bisous à tous !

PS. Pour celles qui lisent Aimer sans attendre : PAS DE CHAPITRE CETTE SEMAINE. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je suis dans un état… assez lamentable, mal de ventre affreux combiné à un mal de tête carabiné = bien au chaud dans mon lit. Nouveau chap. la semaine prochaine sans faute !


	8. Pour toi

Hello ! Je suis toujours vivante, j'ai survécu à la maladie et à tout les objets que vous avez tentés de me lancer virtuellement. Edward est désormais mon garde du corps, si vous l'abimez pour la suite, vous allez etre mal !

nini54 : Et l'apothéose, c'est pour ce chapitre ! Notre Edward n'a pas réfléchi à la conséquence de ces actes, et il en paye le prix ! Beau-papa au boulot ne sera jamais cool. Il sera gentil uniquement quand il sera hors de l'hopital. Il est capable de maltraiter son beau-fils au travail et d'être mielleux avec lui le soir (mais ça, c'est pas pour tout de suite). Oui, quelqu'un va effectivement tenter de semer de mauvais indices à Bella, mais ça, c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Un indice : c'est une personne détesté universellement. Je ne dis rien concernant sa disparition, tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre ! Je vais mieux, je te rassure ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : A très vite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Fan de twilight : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! A l'avenir, Edward jouera moins le chandelier lors des diners Esmée/Carlisle. Voila la suite ! Merci pour ta review ^^ PS. Il y aura bien un chap. pour l'autre fic cette semaine.

Aussidagility : Non, c'était pas la gastro, juste un bon coup de barre suite à ma première semaine de fac. Stress, fatigue, et un mec très sympa qui t'eternue dessus dans le tramway (Beurk !), ça n'a pas fait très bon ménage ! Ca va beaucoup mieux, je te remercie, j'ai passé ma journée au lit, et le lendemain, ça repartait ! Edward ne tiendra plus le chandelier lors des prochains diners ! Je te rassure, Bella va très bien, elle n'est pas en danger, et il ne va rien lui arriver ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Edward ne tiendra plus la chandelle pendant les prochains tête à tête Esmée/Carlisle. Edward a fait une grosse betise en abandonnant Bella, et il en paye le prix dans ce chapitre ! Bella a effectivement fait une betise en quittant sa chambre, mais elle va bien, outre le fait qu'elle soit faible physiquement. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**E****dward POV**

Je restais incrédule durant de longues secondes. Je ne bougeais plus et eut du mal à reculer jusqu'à la chaise situé derrière moi. Vu que je ne parlais pas, c'est Kate qui m'expliqua la situation.

- Hier soir, elle t'a appelé, mais c'est moi qui suis venu. Je lui ai expliqué que tu as demandé à Cullen de ne plus s'occuper d'elle, parce que tu trouvais que tu étais mauvais pour elle. Elle m'a hurlé dessus et m'a viré de sa chambre. Elle a refusé de diner, et n'a bougé d'un iota quand je suis revenue lui enlever son plateau repas. Je suis venue ce matin pour l'obliger à manger un truc quand j'ai découvert sa chambre vide. Elle n'a aucun examen de prévu, et elle n'est pas dans les WC.

- Il faut qu'on prévienne Cullen. Peut-être la police aussi.

- Cullen va passer la journée au bloc, il fait une greffe de poumon. C'est pas le moment de le déstabiliser. Je pensais qu'on pouvait essayer de régler cette affaire en interne, tous les deux.

- Ok. Quel est ton plan ?

- Je comptais prendre la voiture et aller fouiller les environs. Pas très loin, une centaine de mètres, pendant que toi, tu fouilles l'hôpital en lui-même. Le premier qui la trouve bipe l'autre, c'est clair ? Je hochais la tête, toujours un peu perdu. Kate partit la première, au quart de tour. Il me fallut cinq minutes pour me relever de ma chaise et partir dans les méandres de l'hôpital.

Sans grand espoir, je commençais par le sous-sol de l'hôpital, occupé seulement par deux services : les archives, et la morgue. Je demandais au personnel s'ils n'avaient pas vu Bella, avant de me faufiler à travers toutes les étagères des archives. Personne. Je passais par le rez-de chaussée, occupé par les urgences, le comptoir d'accueil et le restaurant. Vu que c'était l'endroit où il y avait le plus de trafic, je dus être particulièrement méticuleux pour ne rien rater. Je dérangeais certain patients dans leur box pour m'assurer que Bella n'était pas planqué dans l'un d'entre eux avant de m'excuser.

Je questionnais avec violence les hôtesses d'accueil pour savoir si une patiente était sortie. Je dus essayer de me calmer avant de partir vers le petit jardin que l'hôpital avait aménagé à ère pour les patients qui veulent sortir et retrouver gout à la vie. Elle n'était toujours pas là.

Le premier étage était destiné au service de cardiologie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se serait caché là, mais sais-t-on jamais. Je fouillais chaque réserve et salle de repos. Nada. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se serait réfugiée dans la chambre d'un des patients. N'importe qui l'aurait trouvé, surtout vêtue comme elle l'était.

Le second étage était destiné aux personnes opérés en ambulatoire, autant dire qu'il y a beaucoup de circulation ici. Je réopérais la même fouille qu'à l'étage précédent. Rien de ce côté là non plus. Bordel, si j'étais à sa place, où je me serais réfugié ?

Le troisième étage, son étage, était réservé aux patients qui restent longtemps ici, après une lourde intervention ou une maladie qui les oblige à rester. Je mis un minimum de temps pour fouiller cette partie de l'hôpital. Si elle avait voulu se cacher, elle aurait surement changé d'étage.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça ! Définitivement pas le droit ! Ça doit faire des heures que je suis assise ici. Je ne sais même plus combien d'ailleurs. J'ai fui ma chambre vers 22 heures trente, quand plus personne ne circulait dans les couloirs. Je devais le retrouver. Savoir où il était pour avoir des explications. Pourquoi me dire que quelque chose en moi l'attire, qu'il va revenir me voir, qu'il m'embrasse, pour me fuir juste après ? Ce n'est pas logique ! Après que Kate m'ait annoncé la 'nouvelle', je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la virer et de fondre en larmes, ma tête ancré au plus profond de l'oreiller.

Quand elle m'a apporté mon diner, elle m'a fait son petit regard compatissant, qui voulait dire : je comprends ce que tu ressens ma fille. Mais ce n'est qu'un chagrin d'amour. Pauvre conne. Je n'avais rien pus avaler. J'ai préféré essayer d'accuser le coup, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée.

Ne supportant pas le trop plein de vert de ma chambre, j'avais besoin de noir, d'obscurité, pour réfléchir. Sur un coup de tête, j'ai enfilé un pull, mes chaussons, et je suis sortie. J'ai espéré qu'il fasse une garde de nuit, qu'il me trouve dans les couloirs. Mais rien. Je me suis trainé difficilement jusqu'à la boite de métal et montais d'un étage. Il était désert. Ne me sentant pas très bien, je me suis réfugié dans la première salle que j'ai trouvée. J'ai surement dut m'endormir, calé dans l'angle du mur, et maintenant, je me sens vidé. Je n'ai plus aucune force. Avant, je me battais pour retrouver ma mémoire parce qu'Edward était là, qu'il m'aidait, qu'il m'écoutait. Maintenant qu'il m'a abandonné…

Je tentais de me relever en m'agrippant au mur. Mes mains loupèrent leur prise et je m'affalais durement sur le lino. Mon genou cogna le mur, me griffant. Je retentais le coup et arrivais à me maintenir debout. Je testais mes appuis pendant trois secondes avant de me glisser le long du mur pour atteindre la porte.

La lumière me brula les yeux quand je sortis de la pièce. La journée devait être bien entamé, des gens ont dut se rendre compte de ma disparition. Je rejoignis l'artère principale du couloir tout en me tenant à l'aide d'une main à la longue barre de métal qui courrait le long du mur. Au bout d'un ultime effort, j'arrivais à rejoindre le couloir principal, dos aux boites de métal permettant de monter ou descendre un étage. Je dus me tenir à deux mains à la barre sur le mur, la tête me tournait, mes jambes tremblaient… Mes muscles étaient à deux doigts de me lâcher. J'entendis un ding derrière moi et eut le réflexe de pivoter. Il me fallut un long moment pour reconnaitre Edward sortant de la cage. On se jaugea du regard pendant une dizaine de secondes avant que les muscles de mes bras et de mes jambes ne me fassent définitivement faux bond.

Je me sentis tomber mais ne sentis pas le contact avec le lino. De puissants bras me prirent en charge et je me retrouvais à plus d'un mètre du sol. Edward me maintenait puissamment contre son torse, ses mains sur mes cuisses dénudés. Je me laissais aller dans son étreinte, trop fatigué pour faire autre chose.

- NEWTON ! Cria-t-il. VA CHERCHER UN FAUTEUIL ROULANT !

- QUOI ?

- PUTAIN, MAIS ARRETE D'ETRE CON AU MOINS PENDANT CINQ MINUTES DANS TA VIE ET VA ME CHERCHER UNE FOUTUE CHASE ROULANTE ! Ça va aller, Bella, ça va aller, je vais te ramener dans ta chambre, ça va aller. J'entendis un fauteuil rouler jusqu'à moi. Celui qui s'appelait Newton le stoppa juste sous moi, lança un regard haineux à Edward avant de repartir.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Se calmer, surtout se calmer. J'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et prit mon biper pour envoyer un message à Kate.

_Swan retrouvée dans l'h. Laisse-nous seuls._

Je nous installais dans la cabine quand elle arriva et me dépêchais de traverser la réception du troisième sans nous faire remarquer par les secrétaires ou les médecins. J'entrais dans sa chambre et fis tourner le loquet avant de poster son fauteuil face au lit.

- Monte. Ordonnai-je. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. S'il te plait ? Tentai-je. Elle resta sur sa chaise. M'énervant, j'arrachais les draps de son lit et glissais mon bras sous ses genoux et dans son dos pour la faire décoller.

J'essayais de la poser délicatement sur son matelas et rabattis toutes les couvertures sur elle avant de la border. Elle me lança un regard de pur défi. Je fis tourner son plateau de petit déjeuner vers moi et ouvris sa compote. Je plongeai la cuillère dedans et l'approchais de sa bouche. Elle garda les lèvres closes et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Bella, je ne sortirais pas de ta chambre tant que tu n'auras pas mangé l'intégralité de ton plateau. Je suis bien clair ? Son regard morne me fixa. Elle poussa la provocation jusqu'à son point ultime quand elle prit le second volume des Harry Potter et le lus face à moi. Je le lui arrachais des mains et le glissais derrière mon dos. Elle continua de fixer la compote comme si elle allait l'attaquer et n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

- Maintenant, je vais être très clair avec toi. Le fait que tu te sois échappé de ta chambre n'est pas un point positif pour toi. Si tu refuses de manger, d'obéir au personnel hospitalier et de prendre tes médicaments, le docteur Cullen pourrait demander une intervention du service psychiatrique. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Maintenant, tu as les cartes en main. Soit tu manges, et, avec Kate, on oublie ta petite promenade, soit on prévient Cullen.

Avec un effort quasi surhumain, elle entrouvrit les lèvres, suffisamment pour que je puisse y glisser la cuillère. Elle avala les fruits mixés en me regardant dans les yeux. Il me fallut quasi dix minutes pour arriver à la lui faire avaler entièrement. Je pris les deux tranches de pain et les recouvrit de confiture d'abricot et de fromage. Je les découpais en petit bout avec le couteau et les lui approchais de la bouche à l'aide de la fourchette. Elle les mastiqua difficilement et se força.

Au milieu de la tartine de fromage, elle pâlit brusquement et se leva. Je me glissais face à elle pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Laisse-moi passer… Souffla-t-elle.

- Pour aller où ? J'eus la réponse instantanée quand elle eut un spasme avant de vomir sur mes chaussures et mon pantalon. Elle me contourna en catastrophe et fonça aux toilettes.

Heureusement, je commence à être habitué à ce genre de situation, notamment quand je suis dans le service pédiatrique. Les enfants n'ont pas le temps de me dire qu'ils vont vomir et ce sont mes vêtements qui prennent. J'attrapais des mouchoirs que je garde dans ma poche et nettoyais sommairement les dégâts.

J'allais dans la salle de bain où je la trouvais au-dessus de la cuvette, ne vomissant plus. Je tirais la chasse d'eau. Elle pleurait, les coudes appuyés sur le rebord, avant qu'un autre spasme la prenne. J'attrapais ses cheveux pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise et attendit. Je tirais la chasse à deux reprises avant qu'elle ait fini de se libérer.

- Malade ? Lui demandai-je en attrapant du papier que j'humidifiais pour lui nettoyer la bouche.

- Je digère pas le fromage visiblement. Je pris un autre morceau de papier et essuyais la sueur qu'il y avait sur son visage. Désolé pour tes vêtements, j'ai pas pu me contrôler.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude, c'est pas la première fois. Je vais t'aider à rejoindre ton lit. Elle tremblait comme une feuille contre mon bras. Elle attrapa sa brosse à dents pour se nettoyer sommairement la cavité buccale. Je la hissais dans mes bras et la recouchais avant de prendre mon thermomètre pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas de fièvre. 37.6. Elle ne devait pas être en grande forme.

Je retirais le plateau repas et attendis qu'elle ait avalé les comprimés. Je pris une chaise pour m'installer à côté d'elle. Elle fit pivoter sa tête vers moi.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je, bien que j'ai une idée de la réponse, ça me rendait malade qu'elle ait fait ce genre de truc irresponsable pour elle et sa santé.

- Pour toi. Te retrouver. Tu m'as abandonné, et tu n'as même pas eu le culot de me le dire en face ! Tu as laissé Kate faire le sale boulot pour toi. Tu n'as pas le courage d'assumer tes erreurs, et ça, ça m'a laissé sans voix.

- Tu crois que notre baiser était une erreur ?

- Non. Mais j'ai l'impression que toi, tu le crois. Et ça me fait encore plus mal.

- Et pour alléger la douleur, tu as fugué de ta chambre. Logique.

- Ne détourne pas le sujet de notre conversation. Réponds-moi franchement. Tu regrettes quelque chose ou pas ?

- Tu vas rire, mais je ne regrette rien. Je me rapprochais d'elle et posais ma main sur la sienne. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé. J'attrapais une de ses mèches de cheveux qui s'était échappé et la glissais derrière son oreille. Je ne regrette pas le gout de tes lèvres ni la douceur de ta peau. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir abandonné. Il est préférable qu'on soit à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre pendant un certain temps.

- Pourquoi ? Tu me plais, je te plais, et on devrait avoir une distance de sécurité ! Non, pour le coup, j'suis pas d'accord.

- Je te plais maintenant. Mais tu es chamboulée, tu es à l'hôpital depuis une semaine, tu as perdu la mémoire. Ce baiser a été échangé dans de mauvaises conditions. On a besoin de temps, pour se connaitre. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, à mon avis.

- C'est toujours toi qui décide, mais mon avis dans l'histoire, il est où, hein ? Je vis des larmes naitre au coin de ses yeux. Je tendis la main pour les essuyer. Elle se détourna de moi en me tournant le dos.

Je retirais mes chaussures et grimpais sur son lit. Je glissais mes bras autour de son ventre pour la serrer contre moi. Elle pivota et cala sa tête contre mon cœur, où je sentis des larmes chaudes glisser contre ma blouse. J'intensifiais ma prise sur elle et la laissais se calmer contre moi. Une de mes mains remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et alla caresser délicatement ses cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser.

- Ton avis compte, mais il diverge du mien. Et je sais ce qui est mieux pour toi. Tu as besoin de calme, de paix, pour essayer de retrouver toutes tes capacités. Les sentiments amoureux ne vont t'aider en rien à aller mieux. En voici la preuve. Tu ne trouves pas ? Elle hocha la tête, résignée.

Je la gardais contre moi un long moment avant d'attraper un mouchoir dans ma poche pour essuyer ses yeux. Les miens tombèrent sur l'énorme coffret à maquillage qui trainait sur sa table de nuit.

- Tu deviens coquette ? Demandai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Alice et Angela. Hier, elles ont pris idée de me maquiller. Je t'ai appelé pour que tu vois le résultat, mais… Elle reposa sa tête sur mon buste pour se détendre. Elle n'avait pas envie de me lâcher, et, je dois bien l'avouer, moi non plus. Edward ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu me rendrais un service ?

- Lequel ?

- Embrasse-moi. J'en ai besoin, je t'en prie ! Je tendis mon cou et embrassais délicatement le haut de son front, loin de sa blessure. Elle me lança un regard mauvais avant de prendre les choses en main et de poser elle-même ses lèvres contre les miennes, en un léger baiser. Je fermais les yeux pendant de longues secondes avant de me redresser.

- Je dois y aller. J'ai du travail et je dois aller me changer. J'allais embarquer son plateau mais elle m'attrapa le bras avec une force dont je ne la croyais pas capable.

- Promets-moi de revenir me voir. Je ne veux pas qu'on joue à cache-cache une nouvelle fois. Je fouillais dans mes poches et cherchais ce que je pouvais bien lui donner.

- J'ai un grigri qui appartenait à quelqu'un à qui je tenais énormément. Il n'a aucune valeur marchande mais une énorme valeur sentimentale. Il est dans mon casier, je peux ? Elle hocha la tête.

- Ce grigri, c'est un truc qu'une de tes ex t'a donné. Je ne répliquais pas et enlevais le verrou de la chambre pour en sortir. Malheureusement pour moi, je tombais face à Cullen, portant encore ses vêtements de blocs ensanglantés. Kate se tenait derrière lui, les bras croisés sur son torse. Mon supérieur me regarda et contempla l'état de mes vêtements.

- Je vous attends dans la salle de repos dans trois minutes pour avoir des explications. Je peux vous garantir que vous êtes dans la mouise jusqu'au cou Masen.

* * *

Je crois qu'il n'y a pas qu'Edward qui est dans la mouise jusqu'au cou !

A dimanche prochain.

Bisous ^^


	9. Chaud devant !

Hello ! Vous etes de plus en plus nombreux à nous rejoindre sur cette histoire, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Plus de 200 reviews ! Merci merci merci ^^

Sans pseudo : A bientôt, merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : Je ne vois absolument pas de qui tu veux parler ! (*se cache dans un trou de souris*) Merci pour ta review ^^

Fan de twilight : Je te rassure (ou pas), mais le vent va tourner dans ce chapitre ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Il s'occupe bien de Bella, mais ça va lui jouer des tours auprès de Carlisle… ou peut etre pas… Tu as à peu près compris en quoi le vent va tourner lors de ce chapitre, mais je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir la suite. Merci pour ta review ^^

Nini54 : Oui, son but était de tomber sur Edward, mais, vu le peu de force qu'elle avait, elle s'est écroulé dans un coin et s'est endormie. Edward est une personne très contradictoire, comme tu pourras le constater dans ce chapitre. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Je ne dis rien concernant la réaction de Carlisle ! Il sera mielleux à la maison à l'occasion d'un autre chapitre, mais ça, c'est pour beaucoup plus tard ! Jacob sera détesté par l'avenir, Heidi reviendra et se ferra détester (mais chut), et … Je ne parle pas d'elle ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Tremblant, je me faufilais entre le médecin et Kate (surement la balance), et fonçais vers une des réserves. Je cherchais un pantalon propre et à ma taille, et ne pris même pas la peine d'aller dans nos vestiaires pour aller me changer. Je le fis au milieu de la réserve, priant pour que personne n'entre. Je ne pris le temps de regarder une paire de chaussures propres, j'étais déjà à la bourre. Je pris mon pantalon taché que je jetais dans la première poubelle que je vis avant de partir vers la salle de repos, à l'autre bout du couloir. Cullen s'était changé, il avait retiré ses vêtements ensanglantés et ses gants, mais avait néanmoins gardé sa calotte pour les cheveux.

Il était assis du côté gauche de la table, Kate, du côté droit. La chaise du milieu était tirée, m'indiquant ma place. Timidement, je m'assis entre mes deux bourreaux et n'osais pas parler, attendant que notre supérieur le fasse.

- J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas dérangé pour rien Kate ! Mon patient est ouvert sur une table d'opération et attend une greffe de poumon. S'il passe l'arme à gauche, je vous garantis qu'il y aura deux responsables dans l'affaire ! Je vous accorde dix minutes de mon temps, avant de retourner au bloc.

- Monsieur, Cullen n'est plus en charge de Miss Swan, et pourtant, il est partie à sa recherche, la porter dans ses bras, l'a enfermé dans sa chambre, la forcer à manger et à prendre des médicaments, et dieu sait quoi d'autre !

- Pourquoi partir à la recherche de Swan ? Elle est sensé être dans sa chambre H-24. Si elle s'est enfuie, c'est bien de votre faute, Kate, puisque c'est votre patiente ! Si elle refuse de s'alimenter et de prendre ce qu'on lui donne, c'est votre responsabilité ! Masen a simplement rattrapé vos boulettes.

- Mais monsieur ! Il n'avait pas à le faire ! Et c'est lui qui a créé tout ça, car il m'a laissé sa patiente sur les bras !

- Kate, la seule chose que je constate, c'est que vous êtes incapable de vous occuper d'un cas de cette envergure. Je vous retire de ce cas, et y remets Masen. Il pivota vers moi. Vous, quoique vous fassiez, vous n'êtes pas nuisible pour elle, bien au contraire. Vous redevenez son infirmier attitré pour tout, et je vous interdis de craquer et de me faire une scène comme hier. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur sa montre. Mes dix minutes sont écoules, mon patient m'attend. Il repartit en vitesse vers son bloc pour ne pas perdre son patient. Je me levais et lançais un regard mauvais à Kate.

- Tes beignets et ta pseudo-amitié, tu peux bien te les mettre où je pense, c'est très clair ? Je me levais pour partir vers la réserve une nouvelle fois afin de changer mes chaussures. Elle m'attrapa le bras avant que je parte.

- Je ne le faisais pas contre toi, mais dans l'intérêt de la patiente. C'est mon job.

- Intérêt de la patiente ? Tu ne le faisais pas plutôt parce que tu espérais avoir une petite augmentation de salaire, et pourquoi pas, un poste plus haut gradé, comme chef des aides-soignantes ? Joue pas avec moi, je vois bien clair dans ton jeu. J'arrivais à me dégager de son emprise et à partir vers la réserve.

* * *

Harassé, je montais les escaliers vers le troisième étage lentement sous peine de m'écrouler en plein milieu. Les ascenseurs avaient subis une panne générale vers 15 heures, et obligeai tout le personnel à emprunter les escaliers pour rejoindre leurs patients. Je sais que le sport, c'est bon pour la santé et patati et patata. Mais je cours une heure tous les samedis, ça me va amplement ! Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et constatais qu'il ne me restait que vingt minutes avant la fin de mon service. ALLELUIA !

La seule patiente dont je devais encore m'occuper, c'était Bella. Je pris son plateau repas et ses médicaments et les lui apportais. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent quand elle remarqua ma présence.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait virée depuis ce matin ?

- Cullen a constaté que Kate était incapable de s'occuper de toi, donc… Il m'a redemandé de m'occuper de toi à plein temps ! Heureuse ?

- Presque ! Tu pourrais pas m'avoir de la bouffe un peu plus potable, je déteste cette bouille qui ressemble plus ou moins à de la purée. Elle en touilla un peu du bout de la fourchette.

- Si tu es sage et que tu manges ça totalement, je te promets que demain, je t'amène la meilleure purée que tu n'as jamais mangé de toute ta vie.

- Tant qu'elle est meilleure que celle-ci… Je la regardais avaler docilement, fourchette après fourchette, si bien qu'il ne restait plus rien dans l'assiette. Tu comptes venir m'observer à chaque repas ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Tu as terriblement maigri parce qu'on ne se préoccupait pas assez de toi. Alors maintenant, je vais m'occuper personnellement à ce que tu avales sagement toute la nourriture qu'on t'apporte. Hormis le fromage, mes vêtements ont compris que tu n'aimais ça.

- T'es vache de remettre ça sur le plancher ! Elle enleva l'opercule et lécha délicatement le yaourt qu'il y avait. J'eus du mal à déglutir quand je la vis se tendre pour récupérer le liquide. Elle plongea sa cuillère dans le pot et fis malencontreusement tomber un peu de yaourt sur son menton.

- Bouge pas, tu as un peu de… Je tendis mon index pour récolter le dessert. Elle pivota à ce moment-là. Je suçais mon index sous son regard attentif. Je jetais un regard rapide vers la porte. Personne. Je l'embrassais le plus vite possible, car je savais que si je le faisais trop longtemps, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter et on se ferrait prendre. Elle caressa distraitement ses lèvres et m'accorda un sourire tout en continuant de manger.

- Tu sais que tu enfreins tes propres règles…

- Mes baisers, je te les donne à dose thérapeutique. Ça te fait du bien, mais pas suffisamment pour que tu en deviennes dépendante. Tu as encore ta capacité à réfléchir et à faire les bons choix. Je la regardais avaler ses comprimés avant de la laisser.

- Edward ? J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle dose thérapeutique de baisers…

- Non, là, tu tournes à la dépendance ! Je la laissais sur cette réplique en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, heureux. Je me retenus de danser au milieu du couloir, mais croiser Kate et sa mine grognon, comme si elle allait me bouffer sur place, me retenu d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas de danse.

En rentrant chez moi, ma mère ne comprit pas mon regard heureux de 'merlan frit', et me fis la remarque plusieurs fois au cours du diner. Je me contentais de laisser mon sourire s'épanouir sur mon visage et d'éluder chacune de ses questions, jusqu'à l'attaque finale qu'elle lança.

- Tu sais, quand les gens sourient comme des imbéciles, ils sont A-M-O-U-R-E-U-X ! Épela-t-elle. J'eus un sursaut et faillis lâcher l'assiette que j'avais dans la main.

- Absolument pas.

- Ah, piégé comme un rat ! Tes rougissements te trahissent ! Enfin un truc de ton père qui est positif dans tes gènes. Alors ? Elle est jolie ? Elle s'appelle comment ? C'est une de tes collègues ? Une amie ? Elle a quel âge ?

- Maman, zen. Je n'ai pas de petite amie. Ses épaules se baisèrent, montrant sa tristesse. Alors ne t'emballe pas, tu ne vas pas être belle-mère ni grand-mère tout de suite.

- Tu sais que ça m'inquiète, cette situation ? Tu as vingt-deux ans, tu vis chez ta mère, et tu es célibataire. Jure-moi au moins que tu n'es pas puceau. C'est bien ce que vous dites les jeunes, puceau ?

- MAMAN ! J'eus un rougissement sur la totalité du visage. Cet aspect de ma vie ne te regarde absolument pas ! Et si tu veux que je sois un célibataire de vingt-deux ans dans un appartement, pas de souci, je commence mes recherches dès demain ! Elle reposa son éponge dans l'évier et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Mon chéri, ne dis jamais de bêtises aussi grosses que ça ! Cette maison est ta maison, au même titre que moi. Tu peux y rester tant que tu veux, je ne t'y mettrais jamais à la porte, bien que j'espère te voir quitter ce plancher avant ton quarantième anniversaire !

- Ne t'en fais pas, dès que cet immeuble est construit, je te laisse un emplacement pour garer ta voiture. J'embrassais sa joue et essuyais la dernière fourchette avant de tout ranger et de descendre dans mon havre de paix pour la nuit.

* * *

Je tenais deux gobelets de cafés brûlants dans mes mains pour faire mon mea culpa envers Mike, et ce que je lui ai dit hier. Je rejoignis le vestiaire des hommes sans en reverser sur mes doigts. Je poussais le battant à l'aide de mon dos et entrais dans le local. Mike se tenait face à moi, avec les autres infirmiers. Je m'approchais de lui et tendis le gobelet vers lui.

- Tiens. J'étais énervé hier, je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Ton préféré, c'est bien avec du lait et beaucoup de crème ?

- Tu sais ce que je vais faire Masen ? Je vais écouter ton conseil et arrêter 'd'être con pendant deux secondes'. Il noua ses lacets sans me prêter un regard. Je ré avançais mon gobelet vers lui. Lâche moi les pompes Edward ! Il dégagea mon bras, me lançant par la même occasion tout le contenu du gobelet sur mon abdomen et mon bras. Je lâchais le mien en même temps sur mon pied. Le liquide gicla contre mes chaussures en toile, mes chevilles, ma jambe partout.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Hurlai-je à m'en déchirer la voix après un petit silence dans la pièce.

Tous mes collègues se précipitèrent sur moi. Une partie de mon abdomen, ma main gauche et la totalité de ma chambre droite, ainsi que mes deux chevilles et mon pied droit, se retrouvèrent brulés, au moins au second degré.

- BRACARD ! Hurla Sam dans le couloir. Mike recula de moi et préféra partir en courant. BIPEZ CULLEN !

Des cloques commençaient à apparaître sur ma main, et je me doutais que pour le reste du corps, c'était la même chose. Je m'assis difficilement sur le matelas. Sam prit délicatement mes chevilles pour me faire pivoter et m'allonger. Je le sentis me tirer en arrière, vers une des zones de soins de l'étage. Il prit des ciseaux et découpa mon tee-shirt pour laisser ma brulure sur le ventre à l'air libre. Vu que la partie inférieure était beaucoup plus touché que la supérieure, il n'osa rien faire et attendis Cullen.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Je l'entendis mettre ses gants rapidement, le latex glissant contre ses mains. Masen ? Mais qu'est ce

- Une petite dispute entre lui et un collègue dans les vestiaires qui s'est conclu… Comme ça, expliqua Sam pour moi.

- On réglera ça plus tard, voulez-vous.

- RETIREZ-MOI CE TRUC ET FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! Hurlai-je. Je pris ma main non brulé et la mordis pour me retenir de crier.

- Calmez-vous Masen. On va faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous soulagez.

- ANESTHESIEZ MOI ! FAITES EN UNE LOCALE OU UNE GENERALE, MAIS PITIEZ, ARRETEZ MOI CA ! DONNEZ DE LA MORPHINE OU N'IMPORTE QUEL AUTRE ANTIDOULEUR !

- J'ai besoin que tu restes calmes Edward, ta panique ne va nous aider. Bipez Tomlinson. C'est une brûlure au second degré, il n'y aura pas besoin d'une greffe de peau, c'est le principal. Ta jambe m'inquiète, et j'ai peur que ton jean se soit collé contre la zone brûle Est-ce que je peux essayer de regarder ou pas. Je hochais la tête et me rallongeais, tentant de me détendre tout en maltraitant mon poing dans ma bouche.

Il attrapa une petite pince et tenta de tirer pour décoller le tissu. Vers la cheville, tout se décolla très bien. Ce fut plus délicat quand il arriva à la partie situé vers mon genou. J'eus un léger hurlement quand je le sentis décoller le haut.

- On ne va pas aller plus haut, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais découper ton pantalon jusqu'à ton genou, et je vais attendre l'arrivé de Tomlinson avant de faire quoique ce soit. Sam lui tendit les ciseaux.

- Ton poids et ta taille, me demanda-t-il.

- Environ un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, et un peu plus de 70 kilos. Il tendit ses données à l'anesthésiste quand il pointa enfin le bout de son nez. Il fit de rapides calculs pour savoir quelle dose m'administrer. Sam revint en urgence dans la salle avec le flacon.

- Il faut que je te pique dans la jambe pour que ce soit efficace.

- VOUS ATTENDEZ LE DELUGE OU QUOI ?! Visiblement énervé, il planta avec videur l'aiguille à travers mon mollet. Il appuya d'un seul coup sur le piston pour en faire sortir l'anesthésiant.

- Faites ce que vous voulez ! M'exclamai-je quand je ne sentis plus ma jambe.

- Sam, allez chercher une bassine et mettez-y de l'eau glacé pour sa main. Je vais essayer de décoller la peau brulé du tissu sans tout arracher.

Il mit des lunettes de précision pour y voir plus clair, une mini lampe torche et deux pincettes et commença le travail. Je plongeais ma main brulé avec bonheur dans le seau d'eau et le laissais me mettre des sacs de glace sur les autres parties touchés, pendant vingt minutes.

- Si c'est quelqu'un du personnel, il va y avoir des mesures, des rapports, et des sanctions. J'attends que l'un de vous deux dénonce l'auteur des faits, sinon, je vais devoir faire un interrogatoire de tout le personnel hospitalier, et vous savez que c'est long et chiant pour tout le monde. Si vous voulez épargner ça à vos collègues, crachez le morceau.

Je regardais Sam, qui découpait mon jean au fur et à mesure du travail de fourmi de Cullen. Je ne savais pas si je devais dénoncer Mike. C'est tout de même moi qui l'ait insulté hier… Mais c'est lui qui m'a lancé du café brulant sur une bonne partie du corps…

- On se croirait vraiment à l'école primaire parfois !

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je réfléchissais à ce que le psychologue m'avait dit ce matin. Ça m'intriguait au plus haut point. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder tous les croquis que j'avais fait depuis plusieurs jours, de cette falaise, de ses amérindiens… En réalité, de tout ce qui composait cette ville que je n'avais jamais vue, dont je ne me souvenais plus.

Flashback :

_- Si La Push vous évoque quelque chose, c'est que vous aviez des liens très forts avec ce lieu, avant que vous ne perdiez la mémoire. Peut-être un lien familial, ou affectif très fort. Ou alors, quelque chose de marquant s'est déroulé là-bas, dans votre ancienne vie. Fermez les yeux, et essayez d'imaginer tout ce qui a pu s'y dérouler._

_Je ne voyais que Jacob. Jacob qui m'a trompé, humilié en publique… Qu'il se repointe pas ici faire son mea culpa, sinon… Je n'osais pas le dire au médecin. Même si je sais que c'est une personne habitué à ce genre de cas, qui à dut entendre cent fois pire que le cas de la pauvre petite ado folle amoureuse qui apprend qu'elle est cocu du jour au lendemain. Mais j'ai envie de garder un semblant de dignité à ses yeux._

_- Je vais vous donner un autre travail pour demain, voulez-vous ? Vu que vous êtes une artiste, vous avez une très grande mémoire visuelle, peut être aussi exercé que votre mémoire olfactive. Je veux que vous vous laissiez aller. Fermez les yeux, et laissez le crayon voguer sur votre feuille. Ne jetez aucun dessins, et on les regardera tous les deux lors de votre séance, d'accord ?_

Fin flashback.

Je fixais le mur face à moi, et laissais la mine voguer tout au long de la feuille. Je tachais de ne pas faire attention aux formes qui prenaient vie sous mon trait, de ne rien suivre. J'en fus réduite à fermer les yeux. J'allais les rouvrir pour contempler mon œuvre quand on frappa à ma porte. Je calais mon crayon dans les spirales de mon carnet et le cachais sous ma couverture. Je me recoiffais sommairement avant de donner l'ordre à Edward d'entrer.

- Oh non, pas vous ! Cette réplique sortit toute seule quand je vis Kate dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils et déposa brutalement mon plateau de nourriture face à moi.

- On va mettre les choses bien au point : je ne vous aime pas, et vous ne m'aimez pas, mais tant qu'Edward sera en convalescence, je dois m'occuper de vous. C'est bien clair ? On va limiter les contacts, je vous rassure !

- Il a eu un accident ? Il va bien ? M'inquiétai-je.

- 15% de son corps vient d'être brulé au second degré à cause d'une tasse de café brulante qu'il s'est pris sur le corps.

- Je veux aller le voir. Si vous ne m'amenez pas dans sa chambre, je ne mangeais pas, c'est compris.

* * *

**Edward POV**.

Cullen m'amena dans une chambre libre au troisième étage et commença à compléter le dossier.

- On va te garder une nuit en observation pour nous assurer que ton état ne s'aggrave pas, et ensuite, je te revoie chez toi pendant quinze jours. Limite tes mouvements au maximum, et si tu veux te déplacer, utilise tes béquilles. Biafine trois fois par jour, et des bains frais de vingt minutes, autant de fois que tu veux. Ne couvre pas ta jambe, il faut attendre que les cloques disparaissent. Si elles éclatent sur ton pantalon… Je te revoie la semaine prochaine pour un contrôle.

- Je suivrais le traitement indiqué, ne vous faites pas de souci. Il apposa sa signature au bas de la page et rédigea mon ordonnance. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et n'attendis même pas qu'on lui ait donné la permission d'entrer.

- Maman ? Demandai-je, incrédule.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait bon sang ! Ta maladresse te tuera un jour ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu Carlisle, je suis presque sure que ce grand dadet n'aurait pas craché le morceau.

- De rien Esmée, c'est mon travail. A propos, je suppose que notre

- On reporte à demain si vous êtes libre.

- J'ai toujours un créneau de libre pour les belles femmes… Il lui attrapa la main pour y déposer un léger baiser. Ma mère eut un rougissement prononcé sur les joues et le regarda sortir avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Je rêve ou tu profites de ma condition de brulé pour draguer mon patron ! Vous vous appelez par vos petits noms maintenant ? Et vous avez prévu quoi demain ?

- Ca, mon cher, ça ne te regarde pas ! Elle frappa légèrement le bout de mon nez. Je passerais te récupérer ici vers onze heures, tu seras prêt ?

- Hin hin. Tu ferras juste un détour par la pharmacie, je dois aller acheter de la Biafine.

- Je vais y aller de suite faire un gros stock. Allez mon chéri, tu veux le bisou magique ? Je lui tirais la langue puérilement et attendis que ma mère sorte. Pour vous, ma mère se moque complétement de mon état ? Eh ben en réalité, c'est tout le contraire : quand ma mère devient sarcastique, c'est pour masquer le fait qu'elle s'inquiète. J'ai pigé le truc depuis super longtemps, mais je ne le lui dis pas.

Quelqu'un d'autre frappa à ma porte. Surement l'infirmier de service m'apportant mon plateau repas. Je me redressais sur mon lit pour être un peu plus potable et donnais l'ordre d'entrer. A ma grande surprise, ce fut Bella, poussé sur une chaise roulante par Kate, qui déboulèrent.

- Alors maintenant, vous réglez vos problèmes entre vous, je ne veux plus rien avoir à y faire au milieu, c'est bien clair ! Marre de prendre pour les conneries que vous faites ! Je viens te récupérer dans une demi-heure, et pas de jérémiade, ni de : allez, dix minutes en plus, s'il te plait ! Car ça va très mal aller.

Elle claqua la porte de ma chambre, remontée comme un ressort. Je hochais mes épaules et eut un sourire avant de me rendre compte qu'elle tenait son plateau repas sur ces cuisses.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur !

- Fallait pas. Je suis costaud. Je résiste à tout.

- J'ai envie de faire quelque chose, je peux ? Je hochais la tête. Elle souleva son plateau repas pour le poser sur ma tablette. Elle se leva et se positionna au-dessus de moi. Malencontreusement, sa main s'appuya sur ma main brûlé. J'eus un gémissement et serrais les dents. Excuse-moi, je suis désolé ! Attends, ne bouge pas, j'ai jamais vraiment fait ça, il faut que… Je prenne le temps… De me calmer !

Je vis ses lèvres s'approcher des miennes lentement. Je savais que c'était mal, que Kate pouvait revenir à tout moment pour venir nous enmerder, mais… Je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Bella s'autorisa une énorme dose de baisers thérapeutique, aussi bien pour moi que pour elle.

* * *

Et une fin toute en douceur et absolument pas sadique. Ca change !

A la semaine prochaine.

Bisous ^^

PS. Pour celles qui suivent Aimer sans attendre, je vais reprendre le même rythme qu'avant, c'est-à-dire un chapitre tous les 15 jours. Désolé désolé désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.


	10. Déjeuner pas très romantique

Hello ! Me revoila avec un tout nouveau chapitre, plus long que d'habitude !

Nini54 : Oui, c'est vrai, Kate a essayé de sauver ses arrières en culpabilisant Edward ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle a une nature gentille, dans le fond du fond ! Il y aura une explication entre Mike et Edward plus tard dans l'histoire. La brulure a été un peu exagéré, je l'avoue, mais se prendre deux gobelets de café de la taille de ceux vendu chez Starbuck, ça doit quand même brûler ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Fan de twilight : Pour l'autre fic, ça y est, le chapitre est écrit, et il sera bien en ligne cette semaine ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Il y aura une explication Mike/Edward plus tard dans l'histoire. Merci pour ta review, bisous ^^

Canada02 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et qu'il t'ait fait sourire ! Merci pour ta review, bises ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! La confrontation entre Ed et Mike aura lieu plus tard dans l'histoire, pour le moment, je vais le laisser tranquille ! Carlisle protégera peut être son futur beau-fils, mais avant, il faut que ce dernier accepte de dire qui lui ai fait ça ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : Je vais te rendre encore plus aimable alors, car ce chapitre se termine également tout en douceur ! Au troisième degré, là, il aurait fallu faire une greffe de peau, j'ai été plus soft, je ne suis allé qu'au second degré, je ne voulais pas trop l'écorcher notre Eddy ! Effectivement, tu n'as pas dus comprendre tout ce qui t'arrivait ! Merci pour ta review et pour les coups évités ^^

Aussidagility : Non, je ne l'ai pas reçu, il y a dut encore avoir un bug de FF… Ne t'en fais pas, Edward est rusé, il va trouver un moyen pour retrouver Bella sans trop se faire disputer ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Ça va ? Tu arrives à marcher ? Me demanda ma mère, inquiète. Elle n'osa pas me toucher pour ne pas me blesser plus que je ne l'étais. Je me hissais à l'aide de ma main non blessé sur la béquille. Je tentais de m'appuyer sur l'autre sans trop la serrer pour ne pas avoir mal plus que de raison.

Ma mère embarqua le peu d'affaires que j'avais et m'ouvris la porte pour que je puisse passer devant. Je l'attendis et avançais à mon rythme jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Mike déboula dans le couloir, me vit avec toutes mes cloques et rebroussa chemin directement. En m'approchant de l'ascenseur, je croisais Bella appuyé sur Cullen, tentant de marcher alors qu'on savait pertinemment qu'elle savait très bien le faire depuis sa balade à travers l'hôpital. Je lui fis un sourire et passais discrètement ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieure, pour que ni ma mère, ni le docteur Cullen ne remarquent quoique ce soit. Elle eut un rougissement et regarda ses pieds, faisant semblant de se concentrer. Je tentais de cacher le petit rire qui sortit de ma gorge jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

- C'était qui ? Demanda ma mère en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

- Qui ? Elle maintenu la porte de l'ascenseur d'une main le temps que j'entre dans la cabine.

- La patiente dont Carlisle s'occupait à l'instant ?

- Tu deviendrais jalouse alors que rien n'est commencé entre vous ? Ne t'en fais pas, c'est Isabella Swan. La fille du sheriff, celle dont je suis sensé m'occuper à plein temps. Mais, vu mon état…

- C'était elle ? Mon dieu, je ne l'aurais même pas reconnu ! Ce qu'elle a maigri ! Elle était toute pâlotte, toute frêle !

- Tu la connais ?

- Je l'ai croisé une ou deux fois avec son père, c'est lui qui l'a ramène du lycée quand sa voiture fait des siennes. Pauvre petite, j'espère que son état va s'améliorer.

- Il va de mieux en mieux. Elle a moins mal à la tête, et sa blessure guérit bien. Je sais qu'elle a des séances de 45 minutes avec le psy tous les jours, pour l'aider à appréhender le monde autour d'elle, et essayer de retrouver sa mémoire. Je sais pas si ça l'aide, mais elle va mieux.

Je terminais de traverser le grand hall d'accueil et attendis que ma mère aille chercher la voiture et se gare face à moi. Elle repoussa le siège au maximum dans l'habitable pour me faire le plus de place possible. Ma jambe me fit souffrir quand je la pliais pour m'assoir. Imbécile de Newton, dès que je vais mieux, il va avoir de mes nouvelles, ça, c'est clair !

Elle roula le plus vite possible jusqu'à notre maison et m'aida à m'allonger sur le canapé. Elle me lança un tube de Biafine depuis la cuisine avant de partir vers la salle de bain. J'en vidais la moitié sur toutes mes cloques et tentais de l'étaler délicatement pour me faire souffrir le moins possible. La crème me brula plus que de raison, soignant mes plaies tout en me faisant souffrir. Je n'avais pas la motivation d'aller jusqu'au lavabo pour enlever toute la crème que j'avais sur les mains. Je pris simplement un mouchoir pour la retirer.

Ma mère redescendit de l'étage et fonça à la cuisine. J'entendis plusieurs bips de suite puis le micro-onde se mit à bourdonner. Elle réapparut dans le salon tout en chaussant ses talons.

- Alors ta pizza est en train de chauffer, elle sera prête dans trois minutes ! Tu essayes de ne pas te bruler avec, tu es déjà suffisament atteint. Si tu as encore faim, il y a de la salade de concombres dans le frigo, et de la glace au café dans le freezer, je sais que tu adores ça. Tu mets ton assiettes et les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle, et si tu as un problème, mon portable restera branché au bureau, tu peux me joindre tant que tu veux. Elle trébucha avec ses chaussures et se rattrapa de justesse à la table basse.

- Maman ? Tu es sublime, bonne chance pour ton déjeuner romantique !

- Si tu n'étais pas aussi amoché, je crois que je te frapperais. A ce soir ! Je ne répliquais pas et tentais de sortir du canapé pour aller chercher mon repas.

* * *

**Esmée POV**

Je m'assis sur une des chaises en plastique de l'accueil et attendis. Je me sentis mal à l'aise quand je vis que les secrétaires de l'accueil me regarder avec un air dédaigneux, et en profitais pour regarder mon portable. Pas d'appel en absence. Il faut que j'arrête de stresser pour Edward, il est majeur, vacciné, et infirmier ! Il a un diplôme, il sait quoi faire dans les cas d'urgence !

- Excuse-moi, j'ai eu une intervention de dernière minute qui m'a retardé, mais maintenant, je suis libre pour les deux heures. Je relevais les yeux vers Carlisle, ne l'ayant pas vu me rejoindre.

- Ce n'est rien, avec Edward, j'y suis habituée. Je me levais et le suivis jusqu'au restaurant de l'hôpital. Mes talons claquaient horriblement fort sur le carrelage. J'aurais dut mettre mes sandales, tout le monde va me remarquer ! Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour en atténuer le bruit et allais prendre un plateau. Je pris une salade composé, avec des pommes de terre sauté, un steak saignant et une mousse au chocolat, mon dessert préféré.

Je posais mon plateau pour le faire glisser jusqu'à la caisse et cherchais mon portefeuille pour payer. Carlisle posa sa main chaude sur la mienne. Je sentis un léger courant électrique partant de celle-ci et se propageant dans tout mon corps.

- C'est pour moi. J'aurais aimé faire mieux qu'un déjeuner pas très romantique à mon travail, mais en ce moment, je suis débordé ! Je le suivis à une table situé vers le fond du restaurant. Je m'installais face à lui et attendis qu'il commence à manger pour en faire de même.

- Vous buvez du vin ? Je n'en bois jamais quand je suis de service, mais

- Je n'en bois pas non plus, le coupai-je en attrapant un cube de fromage et un bout de tomate. Il y eu un petite silence, où on en profita pour manger notre entrée.

- Edward va mieux ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ma visite de la veille.

- Il souffre, mais il est grand, il sait se débrouiller. C'est un bon infirmier ? Il ne me parle jamais de son travail, et j'aimerais bien savoir, juste curiosité maternelle.

- J'adore travailler avec lui. Il est calme, posé, il sait trouver les mots pour rassurer un patient… Il les écoute, il ne les soigne pas à la chaine. Il fait tout pour améliorer la vie des malades.

- Il a toujours été comme ça. Très altruiste, pensant toujours aux autres, jamais à lui en priorité.

- Ca peut lui jouer des tours… Notamment avec Miss Swan… Mais secret médical oblige, tu n'en sauras pas plus ! Je lui fis ma mine bougonne et terminais ma salade avant d'attaquer mon plat principal encore chaud. Un autre silence s'installa entre nous deux. Je décidais d'embrayer sur son ex-femme, pour savoir où en était la procédure.

- Et avec Carmen ? Tout s'est arrangé ?

- On s'est parlé au téléphone hier, et elle n'en démord pas. Elle tient à aller devant un tribunal pour que je lui verse une pension. Si on avait un enfant en commun, ce serait normal, mais là… J'ai trouvé un bon avocat qui va plaider pour moi la semaine prochaine. Carmen n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens, elle a demandé à papa chéri de lui payer le meilleur avocat de la région ! Je vais assister au procès pour le simple bonheur de voir son visage se décomposer quand le juge annoncera le non-versement de la pension !

- Ce serait normal, répliquai-je, par politesse, espérant qu'il allait changer de sujet.

- C'est quand même dingue, elle n'a vraiment rien fait de sa vie ! Elle a arrêté ses études après une année de fac de droit. Elle m'a rencontré, et quand je lui ais dis que j'allais être chirurgien… Elle savait flairer le beau pigeon. Au départ, je me suis dit : Je m'en moque, si elle décide d'être femme au foyer. Elle pourra s'occuper des enfants, vu que je serais peu présent ! Elle voulait pas de gosse, et n'a jamais tenu un aspirateur dans ses mains. J'ai été obligé de payer une femme de ménage et une cuisinière pendant plus de vingt ans de mariage. Ça me rend fou. Il termina d'avaler sa bouchée. S'il me reparle à nouveau de son ex-femme, je pars d'ici.

- Certaines personnes ne sont pas douées avec leurs dix doigts… Ou ne veulent pas l'être…

- Ça t'ennuie, que je parle d'elle ? Je terminais mon assiette, me laissant le temps de trouver une réponse polie à sa question.

- Honnêtement ? Oui. Dès notre premier repas chez moi, tu m'as parlé d'elle. Quand tu me téléphones, tu parles d'elle. Quand on déjeune ensemble, on parle d'elle. Désolé, mais moi, je sature. Rappelle-moi quand ton procès sera fini et qu'elle sera complétement sortie de ta tête. Je pris ma veste et mon sac à main, et laissais Carlisle assis sur sa chaise, incrédule. Je regrettais de tout lui avoir balancé en bloc comme ça, j'aurais dus attendre la fin, juste pour pouvoir déguster la mousse au chocolat.

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Qui est-elle ? Répéta le médecin. Concentrez-vous. Qui est cette jeune fille que vous avez dessinée ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien bon sang ! J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez dit, j'ai fermé les yeux, et j'ai laissé mon crayon voguer. Je ne sais pas qui est cette femme ! M'énervai-je.

- La colère est un signe qui montre que vous refoulez quelque chose. On avance, c'est très bien !

- Je veux arrêter. Je veux arrêter les séances avec vous. J'ai l'impression de régresser au lieu d'avancer.

- On progresse, vous vous trompez. On ne fait plus de la psychologie, mais de la psychanalyse. Cette personne à un lien direct avec votre passé, un lien très fort. Peut-être d'amitié ou de haine, mais il y a quelque chose, que vous savez au fond de vous. Et vous refusez de me l'avouer. Pourquoi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Je suis amnésique, vous comprenez, amnésique ! Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'ai besoin d'aide, pas qu'on me gueule dessus ! Alors aidez-moi ! Il me tendit un mouchoir et un verre d'eau.

- Je suis là pour vous aider, ne vous méprenez pas. Mais vous me cachez des choses. Et ce ne sont pas de choses enfouies dans votre inconscient, mais là. Il mit son index sur mon crane. Je fais mon maximum pour vous aider, et vous me livrez que 75% de vos connaissances. Dites-moi tout, et je vous aiderais du mieux que je peux. J'expirais l'air que j'avais gardé dans mes poumons pour me donner du courage.

- Je connais La Push parce que j'ai appris que mon petit ami venait de là-bas. Le médecin s'appuya lourdement sur le dossier de sa chaise. Je ne sais pas la durée de notre relation, mais mes amies m'ont appris que j'étais très amoureuse. Peu avant mon accident… J'ai découvert qu'il… trempait son biscuit dans un autre verre de lait… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je regardais la fenêtre pour ne pas affronter son regard. Il y eut un silence pesant dans la pièce.

- Eh ben voilà ! Cette personne, ce croquis, elle a un lien avec cette histoire.

- Vous pensez que c'est avec cette fille qu'il m'a… Trompé ?

- Vous êtes la seule à en avoir la réponse. Je vais parler au docteur Cullen pour qu'il autorise une rencontre exceptionnelle entre vous, moi, et votre ancien petit ami. Le revoir va débloquer des choses. Certes, des choses émotionnellement désagréable, mais c'est votre unique moyen de progresser. Etes-vous d'accord ? Je pris un temps pour réfléchir avant de hocher la tête. Accrochez-vous Bella. Le chemin va être escarpé, mais vous allez recouvrer votre mémoire.

* * *

**Edward POV**

OUAH Putain c'est gelé! Mais si agréable… Oui, contradictoire. Il m'a fallu quasi une demi-heure pour grimper les escaliers menant à la salle de bain tant ma jambe brulée me tirait et me donnait l'envie de l'arracher… Après avoir ouvert le robinet d'eau froide à fond, je me suis glissé dans cette eau glacé pour me soulager… Toute ma jambe brulé cria grâce, et je surveillais mon téléphone toute les deux secondes, attendant que les vingt minutes passent rapidement tant mon buste était glacé. Mes dents claquaient, mais c'est le prix à payer…

La porte d'entrée claqua et quelqu'un monta les escaliers. Je reconnus la démarche de ma mère, ses talons claquant contre les escaliers en bois. N'ayant pas pris la peine de fermer la salle de bain à clé (au cas où je ferais un malaise), elle déboula dans la pièce d'un seul coup et fis voler ses chaussures dans la pièce.

- MAMAN ! Criai-je, outré. Mes mains se mirent sur mon sexe pour masquer le peu de pudeur qu'il me restait.

- Oh, ça va, j'ai changé tes couches pendant deux ans, je t'ai déjà vu nu ! Elle attrapa un disque en coton et versa une noisette généreuse de démaquillant. Elle frotta son visage rageusement pour retirer le maquillage.

- T'es sûr que ça va ? Tu t'es pas fait virer ?

- Mais non, ne dis pas de sottises. Elle jeta le coton usagé et en reprit un pour mettre une autre lotion. Son geste fut plus brutal qu'avant.

- Ton déjeuner s'est mal passé ? Tentai-je. Elle arrêta son mouvement et son regard fixa mon reflet sur le miroir.

- J'veux pas en parler. Carlisle Cullen est un con encore attaché à son ex-femme. Fin de l'histoire. Le diner sera prêt dans vingt minutes. Elle fit claquer la porte de la pièce, me laissant seul dans mon eau encore plus glacé qu'auparavant.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard.

Je tentais de presser ma foulée le long de la rue pour rejoindre l'hôpital, mais ma jambe me faisait toujours souffrir. La chair est moins brulé que la semaine dernière, les cloques ont quasi toutes disparu, mais vu que j'ai ordre de ne pas couvrir ma jambe, eh ben… Je me balade en short. Oui, un short à Forks, c'est dingue, mais ma mère n'a pas voulu m'emmener à l'hôpital, car elle ne voulait pas croiser Cullen. J'arrivais à l'hôpital par l'entrée des urgences, et je vis les secrétaires et personnel hospitalier féminin contempler mes longues jambes nues. Je me trainais jusqu'au cabinet du médecin et attendis sur une chaise en plastique qu'il ait terminé sa consultation.

- Viens, ça ne durera qu'une dizaine de minutes. Il m'ouvrit grand la porte pour que je m'engouffre dans la pièce. Je m'installais sur la table d'examen, soulevais ma chemise pour montrer mon abdomen et remontais le short pour qu'il puisse examiner toute la surface.

- Ça te fait mal ?

- La nuit, la plupart du temps. Je me force à dormir sur le dos, sinon, c'est impossible d'être tranquille. La journée, ça va. Je reste allongé la plupart du temps.

- Tu guéris vite. La peau va encore être sensible pendant un mois, mais ça ira mieux. La Biafine, tu peux en mettre uniquement si tu as mal, sinon, arrête là. Je vais te prescrire une autre crème, moins violente, pour aider à la cicatrisation. Je m'assis sur la table d'examen et attendis qu'il ait terminé de compléter le papier. Quelles sont les fleurs préférées de ta mère ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? J'ai mal compris sa question, on est d'accord ?

- J'ai fait une bêtise avec elle, et j'aimerais rattraper les dégâts, donc, je te demande, quelle est sa fleur préférée ? Il se plaça face à moi et me tendis l'ordonnance. Je la pris et tentais de la récupérer. Il la maintenu et je dus forcer pour la récupérer sans la déchirer.

- Ce serait trop facile si je vous le disais. Puis, vous méritez de ramer encore un petit peu. Je remis mes chaussures et quittais le cabinet.

Je sortis par l'entrée principale et passais à côté du jardin réservé aux patients quand on m'interpela. Je pivotais sur mes talons pour constater que Bella était là, avec ses parents, une couverture sur les cuisses. Je passais entre les deux haies pour la rejoindre.

- Comment allez-vous Miss Swan ? Vous avez repris des couleurs et un peu d'épaisseur, ça fait plaisir à voir !

- Merci Edward. Le docteur Cullen m'a autorisé à sortir dehors depuis lundi, alors mes parents m'emmènent ici deux heures tous les jours. Et ta jambe, elle va mieux ?

- C'est douloureux, mais je serais là à nouveau la semaine prochaine pour m'occuper de vous. J'eus un sourire, et tentais de le réprimer… Trop tard… Bella eut un rougissement et joua avec l'ourlet de la couverture.

- Ma puce, je dois remplir un dernier formulaire avec ton père. On peut te laisser ici une dizaine de minutes ? Tu es entre de bonnes mains… Sa mère me lança un regard pour que je m'occupe d'elle.

- Allez-y, Edward, tu peux rester ?

- Bien sûr ! Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le jardin pour rejoindre l'accueil. Je vérifiais les alentours et déposais un léger baiser sur ces lèvres. Tu m'as manqué, murmurai-je, comme un secret.

- Tes lèvres ne me le montrent pourtant pas assez… Elle glissa sa main dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa longuement. Je savourais le gout de ses lèvres pendant de longues secondes avant de réagir.

- J'ai hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine pour pouvoir m'occuper à nouveau de toi… Mon pouce courut sur l'arête de sa joue. Elle eut un tremblement. Tu as froid ? Tu veux une autre couverture ? Proposai-je.

- Je quitte l'hôpital dimanche, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. Ma blessure à la tête va beaucoup mieux, je n'ai plus besoin de pansement neuf, donc aucune raison de rester ici. Mes parents terminent de compléter des papiers pour me faire sortir d'ici. Cullen ne s'y oppose pas. Mon estomac ressembla à une pierre d'un seul coup. Plus à m'occuper d'elle… Plus avoir à lui donner ma dose thérapeutique de baisers, plus la voir dans ce lit qui n'appartenait désormais qu'à elle, plus à la soigner, la protéger…

- Tu aurais pu y aller mollo quand même… Elle posa sa main sur la mienne, celle qui n'était pas brulé.

- Je vais revenir une heure par jour ici, pour mes séances chez le psy. J'aurais un service à te demander, à ce propos…

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Le psy veut que je rencontre Jacob, en séance. Il pense que c'est bénéfique pour moi, que ça va débloquer quelque chose d'enfoui de ma vie passée… J'aimerais que tu sois là, pour me soutenir, et m'aider. Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir affronter ça, psychologiquement parlant. La rencontre a lieu mardi prochain, deux jours après ma sortie, à 17h30.

- Je trouverais une place dans mon planning, ne t'en fais pas. J'embrassais sa main. Tiens, je vais te donner mon numéro de portable. Comme ça, même après ta sortie, on pourra toujours communiquer. Je déchirais une bande de papier sur l'ordonnance et écrivit les dix chiffres.

- Oh, même avant, ne t'en fais pas ! Elle glissa le papier entre ses doigts.

- OUAF ! OUAF OUAF OUAF ! Je baissais le regard par terre et vit un petit chien à mes pieds, aboyant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

- Oh qu'il est chou ! Je le pris de mes deux mains et le posais sur sa couverture.

- C'est un Jack Russel. Il n'a pas de collier, ça à l'air d'un chiot abandonné.

- T'es trop beau toi, oh mais oui, t'es le plus beau ! Bella lui caressa le crâne et joua avec ses oreilles pendantes. Le chien sortit sa langue rose pour lui lécher le bout des doigts. Elle éclata de rire et continua de le caresser. Je me joignis à elle et m'amusais avec son ventre blanc. Il avait les oreilles marron, ainsi qu'une tache marron noir autour d'un de ses yeux. Il était adorable.

- Eh ben, tu t'es fait un copain à ce que je vois ! Je sursautais en voyant Renée s'approcher de nous. Elle le caressa délicatement.

- Il n'a pas de collier, Edward dit que c'est un chien abandonné. On peut le recueillir ? Renée fit son petit sourire compatissant.

- Non, malheureusement ma chérie. Ton père fait une allergie aux poils de chiens. Comme pour le confirmer, Charlie eut un éternuement aigu et chercha un mouchoir dans ses poches pour se moucher. Bella fit sa mine triste.

- Dommage. Allez mon petit père, descends ! Elle le retira d'elle rapidement, comme pour ne pas se laisser le temps de s'attacher à lui. Je te reverrais peut être demain ! Elle le posa sur le banc sur lequel j'étais assis.

- Merci d'avoir surveillé Bella, Edward, même si vous n'êtes pas en service.

- C'est naturel. Je passerais te voir demain si tu es encore là. Sa mère enleva les freins du fauteuil et la fis rouler jusqu'à la sortie du jardin. Elle ne lâcha pas le chien du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son champ de vision. Je le regardais à côté de moi, sa tête posé sur ses deux pattes avant.

- A toi aussi, elle te manque ? Bah, reste là, elle sera de retour demain. Je me relevais pour sortir du parc et rentrer chez moi. Ma mère m'attendait, et elle allait se faire du souci, déjà que je suis en retard…

Au milieu du chemin, j'eus l'impression d'être suivi. Je m'arrêtais et me retournais. Le Jack Russel tentait tant bien que mal de rester à ma hauteur, mais je lui avais mis dix mètres dans le vent. Je rebroussais chemin pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et me regarda avec ses tout petits yeux. Je tentais de ne pas craquer… Peine perdue.

- Allez, grimpe ! Je pliais ma jambe non blessé et le portais dans ma main non brulé. Il eut un léger aboiement et me lécha la main. Fais pas ça, sinon je vais te lâcher ! Je nous fis entrer dans le salon, et cherchais les arguments convaincants pour ma mère, afin de le garder avec nous.

- C'est moi ! J'entrais dans le salon. Ma mère regardait la télé dos à moi. Je tentais de cacher l'existence du chien le plus longtemps possible, mais il décida d'aboyer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Elle fit un bond et contempla le chiot que je tenais contre moi.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans le jardin thérapeutique des patients. Il est seul, sans collier, et aucun avis dans le journal n'a mentionné un Jack Russel perdu ses derniers jours. Demain, je l'emmène chez le veto, j'achète une gamelle, une laisse et des jouets. On peut le garder ? Ma mère s'approcha du chien. Je tendis les bras pour le lui donner.

- Il va dormir où ?

- Dans mon garage, avec moi. Elle réfléchit un long moment et regarda l'animal. Il lui fit son super regard, et elle eut du mal à résister.

- Bon, d'accord ! Mais c'est par pur générosité ! Bienvenue chez les Masen petit père ! Il eut un aboiement et lui lécha les doigts avant de se caler contre elle.

* * *

Et une nouvelle fin tout en douceur !

A la semaine prochaine !

Bisous ^^


	11. Souvenir

Hello ! C'est moi à l'heure pour la suite du chapitre !

Nini54 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Carlisle va essayer de rattraper la boulette qu'il a faite lors de son déjeuner, mais cette fois-ci, Edward va l'aider ! Bella va peut-être rester plus longtemps qu'on ne le croit à l'hôpital… Le Jack Russel aura un nom dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : A très vite ! Merci pour ta review.

Aussidagility : Ca progresse lentement entre eux, et ils vont faire le point sur leur relation plus tard. Edward ne veut pas aider Carlisle, mais il va vite retourner sa veste dans ce chapitre… J'en dis pas plus ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Fan de twilight : Le Jack Russel va aider Bella dans sa guérison. Carlisle s'y est prit comme un pied pour séduire Esmée, mais il va savoir comment se rattraper lors de ce chapitre. Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Carlisle va savoir se rattraper dans ce chapitre, grâce à l'aide… généreuse d'Edward ! Il va se venger de Mike, j'y réfléchis, mais ses actes ne resteront pas sans punition ! La rencontre Bella/Jacob n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, elle est écrite, mais je ne sais pas quand elle sera en ligne. Merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : Ca a dut quand même faire mal si tu as eu une cicatrice ! Edward va mieux, je te rassure, il est presque totalement sur pied, enfin, il est suffisament bien pour s'occuper du traitement thérapeutique de Bella ! Esmée se défend toujours quand on l'attaque, elle n'est pas de nature à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Le fait d'avoir élevé Edward seule fait qu'elle est très autonome. La fin du chapitre qui arrive est légerement sadique (juste un peu !) L'entretien avec Jacob n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais il est écrit, c'est le principal ! Avant, il va y avoir deux-trois péripéties entre nos héros. Bises, merci pour ta review ^^ PS. Je connais entretien avec un vampire de nom, c'est un livre de Anne Rice à la base il me semble ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais j'ai remarqué le DVD dans un magasin commençant par un F et terminant pas un C. Je vais lire le livre en premier, si j'arrive à le trouver !

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Allez viens là mon pépère, je vais te donner à manger ! Ma mère se dirigea vers la cuisine tout en le portant dans ses bras. Déjà, quand on vivait encore en appartement, elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir un chien. Alors, maintenant qu'on a la maison, c'est l'occasion rêvée !

Elle sortit un bol du placard et plusieurs tranches de jambon du frigo, qu'elle coupa en bout avant de les faire glisser dans le bol qu'elle posa par terre. Le chien, affamé, se jeta dessus sans demander son reste.

- Ca devait nous servir d'accompagnement avec la purée, mais t'es tellement mignon que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Elle lui caressa les oreilles tout en mettant la table pour nous. Je lui servis un peu d'eau dans un bol qu'il lapa délicatement.

Je commençais à peine ma tranche de bacon grillé qu'il releva le museau, sentant la délicate odeur de viande cuite. Il se plaça sous mes pieds et tenta de me grimper dessus tout faisant ses yeux de pauvre chien abandonné qu'il avait fait dans la rue tout à l'heure. Je le pris en pitié et fis glisser la tranche pour qu'il l'attrape dans sa gueule avant de se diriger à grande vitesse vers sa gamelle pour la dévorer. J'allais attaquer mes saucisses quand il revint vers moi faire sa moue boudeuse.

- Non, pas les saucisses ! Il continua de me regarder. Eh merde… Je lui en donnais deux petits bouts qu'il mangea dans ma main. Maintenant, fini ! Il alla s'allonger sous la chaise de ma mère, sa tête sur ses pattes avant. Au fait, je sais pas ce que tu as fait au docteur Cullen, mais il m'a parlé de toi ! Elle releva la tête brusquement vers moi, laissant un léger trait de moutarde sur sa joue.

- Il t'a dit quoi sur moi ? Je haussais mes sourcils pour la laisser dans le doute. Edward Masen, soit vous en dites trop, ou trop peu, mais en tout cas, j'attends que vous vous mettiez à table !

- Il m'a demandé quelle était ta fleur préféré ! J'ai pas lâché le morceau, ne t'en fais pas !

- Tu ne le lui a pas dit parce que tu voulais me protéger ou parce que tu ne la connais pas ?

- Tu veux la vérité ? Elle hocha la tête. Je voulais le laisser pagayer dans la semoule, mais… Ta fleur préféré, c'est l'orchidée ou la rose ?

- Ca, tu peux aller te gratter pour le savoir ! Les hommes, parfois, vous me dégoutez à un point ! Tiens, pour la peine, tu vas faire toute la vaisselle !

- Eh ! Râlai-je quand elle empila son assiette sur la mienne. Je fus tenté de la virer, mais elle me fit son regard mauvais qui m'en empêcha. Je me levais en râlant et mis commençait à nettoyer les couverts.

- Toi, tu vas venir avec moi mon beau, je vais te donner un bon bain, ça ne peut que te faire du bien ! Finalement, je crois que je vais la laisser se débrouiller avec le chien ! Je l'entendis crier de l'étage et s'énerver.

J'eus un sourire et terminais d'essuyer la vaisselle tout en la rangeant. Ma mère redescendit pendant que je regardais la télé. Le chien se précipita sur moi, tentant de monter sur le canapé. Je le pris sur mes cuisse, à l'endroit où le short couvrait ma peau brulé, et tentais de le caresser. Ma mère s'écroula à côté de moi, avec de la mousse dans les cheveux. Je la lui retirais du bout des doigts. Elle tata sa chevelure elle-même pour constater les dégâts.

- C'est fini le bain pour toi ! La prochaine fois, ce sera toiletteur ! Elle pointa un index inquisiteur vers lui pendant que je le caressais lentement. Il somnolait contre moi.

- Allez, je vais te sortir un peu pour que tu ailles faire tes besoins, et au dodo ! Je mis une fine veste et me dirigeais dans la rue.

Il restait à côté de moi, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette balade impromptue. Je m'arrêtais à proximité d'un lampadaire et attendis. Il releva son museau vers moi. Je l'attrapais dans mes mains pour le coller contre le poteau lumineux, espérant qu'il comprenne. Que dalle ouais ! Il le renifla pour sentir l'odeur des autres chiens. J'attendis vingt minutes avant de rentrer par le garage. J'allais vers mon lavabo pour me laver les dents, quand j'entendis un léger bruit, comme un sifflement. Je levais lentement la tête et

- NON ! Criai-je, mais c'était trop tard. Le Jack Russel venait de lever la patte et étais en train d'uriner sur la porte de garage. Tu le fais exprès ?! Il me fit sa tête de j'y touche pas, qui ne marcha malheureusement pas ! Je pris une vieille serpillère déchiré que ma mère entreposait dans un coin et épongeais l'urine du chien. Je dus respirer par la bouche pour ne pas vomir.

Je pris plusieurs feuilles de papier journal que j'étalais dans un coin et regardais dans un de mes placards pour trouver ma vieille couverture déchiré que j'avais à Seattle. Une foule de souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire quand mes doigts frôlèrent le tissu rêche. Ma mère pense qu'elle s'est déchirée à cause de l'usure… Je ne vais évidemment pas démentir cette version des faits…

Je l'installais sur mon installation précaire et me déshabillais. J'allais me glisser dans les draps quand il s'approcha de moi. Il appuya ses pattes avant sur le rebord du matelas pour être à la même hauteur que moi.

- Si tu dors avec moi, tu fais pas pipi sur le matelas, c'est compris ? Je l'attrapais délicatement et le posais sur le côté vide du lit. Je restais coucher sur le dos un long moment avant que Morphée ne me recueille dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui ai rêvé, mais j'ai cru sentir un corps poilu se coller contre moi.

* * *

- Allez, arrête de te tortiller comme ça ! C'est pour ton bien que je le fais, comme ça, tu resteras avec nous ! J'arrivais tant bien que mal à attacher le collier que j'avais acheté chez le véto, où j'irais faire graver son nom et mon numéro de portable, au cas où il se perdrait à nouveau. J'attachais la laisse à son collier et me dirigeai vers l'hôpital, situé à seulement cinq minutes à pied du cabinet vétérinaire.

Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de nom pour le chien, je laisserais cette tâche à Bella. Elle était seulement avec son père quand j'arrivais, discutant des disponibilités que ce dernier avait pris pour le retour de leur fille à la maison. Il parlait aussi de son retour au lycée, de ses examens… Je me cachais derrière une des haies pendant une vingtaine de minutes, les laissant retrouver une complicité qui avait disparu depuis l'accident. Je serais bien resté caché plus longtemps, mais c'était sans compter sur mon compagnon qui aboya à cause d'un moineau qui avait eu le malheur de se poser face à lui. Bella releva le regard dans ma direction, m'obligeant à arriver.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, comme si elle était face au plus beau cadeau du monde. Le chien, l'ayant bien évidemment reconnu, se précipita sur elle, tirant sur sa laisse, ainsi que sur mon bras. Je la détachais pour qu'il puisse courir librement.

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Oh mon tout beau, tu es de retour ! Je me penchais le plus possible sur mon fauteuil roulant pour pouvoir l'attraper. Mon père se décala de plusieurs mètres à cause de son allergie. Il posa ses deux pattes avant dans mes deux mains tendues et resta en appui avec seulement ses deux pattes arrière. J'eus un éclat de rire jusqu'à ce que je remarque Edward, une laisse dans la main.

- C'est ton chien ? Lui demandai-je. Il se pencha pour l'attraper et le déposer sur la couverture. Il me lécha les doigts pendant que je le caressais.

- Depuis hier, on peut le dire ! Il m'a suivi quand je rentrais chez moi, et j'ai pas pu me résoudre à l'abandonner. En allant chez le véto, il a remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune puce avec le nom de son propriétaire. Il en a posé une.

- Oh t'es le plus beau toi, oh oui t'es absolument magnifique ! Je caressais son pelage tacheté et si doux pendant de longues minutes. Lui, ravi, se roula presque sur mes genoux pour me montrer son ventre blanc. Il a un nom ? Demandai-je en attrapant la médaille vierge qu'il avait autour du cou.

- C'est en partie ton chien. C'est toi qui l'a trouvé, et ce petit garnement te préfère à moi, alors je te laisse ce privilège.

- Tu en es sur ? C'est toi qui va l'avoir au quotidien, je veux pas lui donner un nom affreux que tu ne pourras pas supporter !

- Je m'y accoutumerais, ne t'en fais pas. C'est un male, ajouta-t-il. Je tentais de réfléchir à un nom qui irait à merveille à ce merveilleux chiot, mais ne le trouvais pas. Les éternuements rageurs de mon père m'empêchaient de me concentrer. Je me retournais vers lui pour lui montrer mon… énervement. Il se leva et prétexta l'envie d'aller boire un café tout en éternuant.

Tout en caressant le chien, je me tendis dans sa direction pour l'embrasser rapidement. Je n'avais pas fait attention aux gens autour de nous, bien qu'Edward ne soit pas mon infirmier actuellement.

- Alors ? Me demanda-t-il, encore grisé de la douceur de ses lèvres.

- Parfait… Murmurai-je.

- Parfait ? Répéta-t-il, dubitatif. C'est pas vraiment un nom pour un chien, bien qu'il soit réellement parfait ! Il me fit son sourire mutin si craquant. Je lui frappais le biceps par pur vengeance avant de caresser le chien, cherchant de l'inspiration. Je regardai ses yeux, espérant qu'il pourrait me transmettre une petite idée.

- Tobby… murmurai-je. Il leva une oreille dans ma direction. Ça te plait ce prénom, Tobby ? Il aboya légèrement et se cambra sous ma main pour que je le caresse. Bon, c'est décidé, tu t'appelleras Tobby ! Ça te convient à toi aussi ? Demandai-je en me retournant vers son maitre.

- Ca lui va même très bien ! Ça représente bien son caractère joueur et câlin à la fois. Je le caressais tout en parlant avec Edward, savourant le petit corps de l'animal contre mes cuisses, chaud, mais à la fois si léger sur moi. Sa bave coulait, mais je n'en avais cure. J'entendis des pas se diriger vers nous. Mon père. Je me penchais rapidement vers Edward pour un dernier baiser avant son retour.

- Alors les jeunes, tout se passe bien ? Demanda-t-il par pur politesse en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Tobby releva la tête vers lui et attendis une caresse de sa part, qu'il ne fut pas enclin à lui offrir. Je lui grattais le crane pour le consoler.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé le prénom pour le chien. Tobby. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

J'ai beaucoup de mal à nouer des liens avec mon père. Renée est très excentrique, elle a l'air d'apprécier toutes les personnes autour d'elle et devient amie avec tout le monde en un clin d'œil. Charlie… Il est très taciturne, il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire. Il est distant avec moi, comme si j'étais une étrangère pour lui. Je peux comprendre que ce soit choquant pour lui que j'ai perdu la mémoire, mais pour moi aussi, c'est déstabilisant ! Il croit quoi, que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

Il a déjà fait un grand pas vers moi aujourd'hui. Ça m'a étonné d'ailleurs qu'il vienne me chercher dans ma chambre seul pour m'emmener dehors. Bon, il y a eu du mal à trouver un sujet de discussion, et il y a eu pas mal de blanc dans la conversation, mais ce qu'il a fait est un énorme pas, et ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Je peux pas lui demander que tout redevienne comme avant d'un seul coup, mais j'espère qu'on va continuer sur cette voie.

- Tobby ? Je relevais les yeux vers mon père. Il avait deux rides marquées sur le front, réfléchissant à toute allure.

- Il y a un problème avec ce nom ?

- Quand tu avais six ans, tu voulais à tout prix avoir un chien, comme toutes tes amies, mais à cause de mon allergie, tu t'es rabattu sur un hamster. Un hamster male, que tu avais choisi d'appeler Tobby, en raison

- De sa bouille adorable et de ses taches marron sur son pelage blanc ! Terminai-je. Je baissais le regard vers le chien sur mes cuisses, et restais longtemps comme dans une sorte de transe. J'eus brusquement mal à la tête, la lumière du soleil me faisait mal aux yeux.

Je fermais les yeux et revis une cage transparente avec le petit hamster dedans dans sa roue. Je vis mon index s'approcher de la paroi pour la tapoter, espérant que l'animal m'accorderait une once d'attention au lieu de tourner comme un imbécile et un égoïste dans cette maudite roue. Le flash court s'arrêta là. Je gardais les yeux fermés et forçais sur mes capacités, essayant de remettre ma mémoire en branle pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde !

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter et ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Cullen s'agenouilla face à moi et contrôla la dilatation de mes pupilles. Comment peut-il être déjà là ?! Edward et Charlie s'étaient éloignés de moi, contrairement au chien qui était resté paisiblement sur mes cuisses.

- Une chance qu'Edward ait toujours le réflexe de se balader avec son biper même quand il est en congé maladie, il a pu me prévenir dès que tu as commencé ta 'crise'. Il fit des guillemets avec ses doigts. Il prit appui sur ses talons pour planter son regard dans le mien. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tout se bouscula dans ma tête, les souvenirs, les mots, ce que je voulais et avais envie de dire mais qui ne sortait pas. Edward va lui chercher un verre d'eau et une tablette de chocolat.

- Mars… murmurai-je. Mars… Il réapparut trois minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau glacé et la barre chocolaté avec le caramel. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ma gorge était brulante. Je descendis le gobelet à une vitesse éclair et arrachais le papier de la barre pour en croquer un énorme bout. Une sensation de chaleur se dilata dans ma poitrine, me faisant du bien.

- Le chocolat est le meilleur remède pour les crises d'angoisses. Profite-en, normalement, le médecin qui est en moi te déconseillerait fortement d'avaler ça, pour ta santé. J'eus un léger sourire. Edward me ramena un nouveau verre d'eau et le posa sur le banc. Reprends tes esprits calmement, et dis-moi ce qui s'est passée. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, je connais déjà la version d'Edward et ton père.

- On… On parlait du chien qu'Edward a trouvé ici hier et qu'il a recueilli chez lui. Il m'a demandé de lui trouver un nom, et j'ai instinctivement proposé Tobby. J'en ai parlé à mon père qui m'a raconté l'histoire du hamster. Involontairement, quasi automatiquement, j'ai terminé sa phrase et en voyant le pelage de Tobby, j'ai eu une sorte de flash ! Cullen notait tout ce que je disais à vive allure sur un bloc note.

- Raconte-moi ton flash dans les moindres détails, c'est très important.

- C'était moi gamine. J'ai pas vu mon reflet, mais j'étais petite. Il y avait un hamster qui jouait dans sa roue, et ça m'énervait qu'il ne joue pas avec moi donc j'ai tapé la vitre pour qu'il fasse pivoter sa tête. Et là, ça a coupé. J'ai essayé de forcer, mais rien. Et ensuite, vous m'avez sorti de ma transe. Je bus le second verre d'eau pour soulager ma gorge irrité.

- Charlie, est-ce qu'elle invente ce souvenir ou est-il vrai ? Mon père avait les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant à toute allure.

- Il est vrai ! Bella s'exaspérait toujours du manque de proximité dont faisait preuve le hamster. Elle frappait toujours sa vitre, au début délicatement, et ensuite, c'était des coups de poing à en effrayer la bête.

- Maintenant docteur, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! Je caressais les oreilles du Jack Russel pour tenter de m'apaiser.

- Ta mémoire commence à se remettre, et tu as eu ton premier flash. Ce chien t'a involontairement rappelé ton hamster, et quand ton père t'en a parlé, ton esprit s'est réveillé ! Les animaux influent beaucoup sur le rétablissement des patients, et ce chien à réussi à activer une partie de ta mémoire. Tu vas avoir plein de flashs comme ça, celui que tu as vécu était le premier, et il était très impressionnant, pour nous, et encore plus pour toi. Quelle fréquence pour les flashs ? Personne ne le sait. La durée et l'intensité ? Selon la partie réveillée, ça peut durer une demi-seconde, ça peut durer cinq minutes…

- Et il faut faire quoi quand elle a ce genre de flash ? Commença à paniquer mon père.

- Ne la touchez surtout pas. C'est comme une somnambule. Ne faites rien, appelle-moi, et ne la sortez pas de sa transe. Ca va être impressionnant au début, elle peut se mettre à trembler, ou à parler, mais ce n'est rien. Je vais t'emmener passer un nouveau scan, et j'aimerais te faire faire un encéphalogramme. Je vais faire ça le plus vite possible, et je te ramènerais dans ta chambre pour que tu puisses te reposer. Edward se pencha pour attraper Tobby qui ne voulait pas descendre de moi.

- C'est quoi, un encéphalo machin truc muche ? Une fatigue lourde tomba sur me épaules, tout comme sur mes paupières. Je n'avais presque plus la force de les relever.

- C'est très rapide, je vais mesurer ton influx nerveux cérébral. Ca va me permette de savoir si la partie contenant ta mémoire est bien entré en action, ou si elle s'est réveillé partiellement grâce à une stimulation extérieure, pour expliquer les choses simplement. Je me tournais une dernière fois vers Ed et Tobby.

- Je te le ramènerais demain, ne t'en fais pas. Il le posa au sol et batailla pour lui attacher sa laisse au collier. J'eus un sourire avant de les lâcher du regard.

Ma fatigue était tellement importante que je m'endormis dans le tube du scanner, le ronronnement de la machine me berçant plus que de raison. Il me réveilla quand l'examen fut terminé et me colla plein d'électrodes sur le crane, pendant une dizaine de minutes. Je m'endormis sur le trajet qui me mena à ma chambre, et ne me réveillais que le lendemain matin sur mon matelas.

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Tu as avalé une couleuvre ou quoi ? Mange ! Elle repoussa une nouvelle fois mon assiette sous mon nez. La nourriture me dégoutait plus que de raison.

- Rien, j'ai juste eu un mauvais moment cet aprèm, rien de bien grave.

- Tu es allée à l'hôpital voir ta patiente ? Je relevais les yeux vers ma mère. Comment… Eh, je t'ai mis au monde presque toute seule, je te connais mieux que quiconque sur cette terre. Et je sais que tu es bien trop attaché à ton boulot, et même si tu étais à l'agonie, tu t'occuperais de tes patients. Alors, comment elle va ?

- Elle a eu comme des sortes de convulsions. Elle a eu un flash de sa mémoire, et elle a été prise de spasmes pendant plus de cinq minutes. Ne t'y méprends pas, j'ai déjà vu faire des patients faire de vraies convulsions, mais…

- C'est plus impressionnant quand c'est quelqu'un à qui on tient. Ne me dis pas que je dis des conneries, je suis ta mère ! Tu tiens à elle parce que c'est une jeunette, que vous avez peu de différence d'âge ! Peut-être qu'elle t'attire physiquement, donc tu éprouves le besoin de la surprotéger.

- Comment tu fais pour savoir tout ça sur moi ? Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

- Je suis une mère. Les parents ressentent ce genre de choses. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne. Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler et d'avoir un avis féminin sur une question. Je sais bien que tu connais beaucoup de monde à ton boulot ou ailleurs, mais ils ne te connaissent pas comme moi. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Je hochais la tête.

- Quel dieu a décidé que j'allais rencontrer une personne comme toi ?

- Eh, je suis obligé d'assumer un rôle de mère et de père pour toi, j'suis parée à toute situation ! Allez, mange quelque chose, au moins une tranche de pain et un yaourt ? Je me forçais pour lui faire plaisir. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle me demanda d'aller ouvrir. Le docteur Cullen se tenait face à moi, une dizaine de petits bouquets de fleurs en équilibre précaire dans ses mains.

- Ta mère est là ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant. Je hochais la tête. Ecoute, je te file vingt dollars si tu acceptes de rester dans ta chambre, disons… Pour l'heure qui suit. Ça te va ?

- Pardon ? Vous me virez de chez moi ?

- Trente-cinq dollars ?

- Soixante dollars, et c'est mon dernier prix. Eh, c'est un dollar la minute ! Il souffla et se tortilla pour attraper son portefeuille. Il me tendit un billet de cinquante et deux billets de cinq. Et c'est deux dollars en plus la minute si vous dépassez.

- T'es dur en affaire ! Je le fis entrer et allais chercher Tobby dans la cuisine. Je tapotais ma cuisse pour le faire venir. Il comprit le message et courut jusqu'à la porte du garage. Je lançais un dernier regard à Cullen avant de fermer la porte définitivement. Je restais avec Tobby, allongé sur le lit, regardant la télé. Il eut un bond quand il vit un chien sur l'écran.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me tortiller les doigts dans tous les sens, nerveux… Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille voir ce qui se passe, même s'il était avec elle depuis exactement 32 minutes et il n'était pas reparti, sinon, j'aurais entendu la voiture démarrer.

J'ordonnais à Tobby de rester là et montais à pas de velours la volée de marche en béton me rapprochant de la maison. J'appuyais délicatement sur la poignée pour ne pas la faire grincer et arrivais dans la pièce principale. Je dus me cambrer, à défaut pour pouvoir me mettre à genou à cause de ma brulure, et me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

Je vis une bouteille de vin rouge débouché, et surtout, je constatais les deux verres quasi vides sur le comptoir. En m'approchant un peu plus, je vis les pieds nus de ma mère et les mocassins en cuir de mon patron entremêlé, une des jambes de ma mère étant glissé entre une des siennes. J'avançais la tête d'à peine un millimètre et eut la vision d'horreur du siècle, que tous les enfants au monde n'ont jamais envie de voir.

Leur mère, adossée au frigo, les cheveux en bataille, et la bouche occupé par une autre langue que la sienne.

* * *

A votre avis, il va rester caché ou il va venir les embêter ?

La réponse la semaine prochaine !

Bisous ^^


	12. Rébellion

Hello ! Voila la suite de l'épisode de la cuisine !

Aussidagility : Les chiens recherchent toujours la présence de quelqu'un, surtout la nuit ! Carlisle se fait quand même prendre à son propre jeu, puisque c'est lui qui propose en premier de l'argent pour passer un moment seul avec sa mère. Edward à simplement fait monter les enchères ! Tobby qui serait venu les déranger, c'est vrai, j'y ai pas pensé ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : A bientôt ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Mimieloo : La curiosité est un vilan défaut, et Edward vient d'en faire l'amère expérience ! Il a toujours l'argent de Carlisle pour se réconforter, il n'est pas si malheureux que ça ! Les prochaines fois, quand les souvenirs de Bella vont commencer à lui revenir, ça va etre beaucoup plus violent, et la famille de Bella va avoir du mal à s'y faire. Bella ne va pas quitter l'hopital tout de suite, à cause d'un imprévu… Mais c'est pour la semaine prochaine ça ! A très vite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Pour la seule et unique fois, Edward va etre raisonnable et va les laisser s'embrasser en paix ! Mais c'est bien l'unique fois qu'il va le faire ! A très vite, merci pour ta review ^^

nini54 : Il ira les embeter plus tard, je te rassure ! Edward a touché déjà 60 dollars, mais le médecin a quand même dépassé le délai imparti, et va encore devoir passer à la caisse ! Tobby est parfait pour le moment, il n'a pas commencé à faire de betises, comme le machonnage de chaussures, mais ça va arriver ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : Tu as dus la sentir quand même sur ta cheville ! Je suis une mordue de livre, dernièrement, j'ai terminé 50 nuances de Grey en cinq jours ! Mais en ce moment, je dois lire un livre de 600 pages pour la fac, donc ça m'enchante moyen moyen… Dés que je le finis, je me lance dans entretien avec un vampire ! Bizarrement, moi, je préfère quand un chien porte un prénom plus abstrait, mais ça dépend des gouts de chacun ! C'est vrai que j'ai été gentille cette semaine ! A très vite, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Malgré le caractère horrible de la scène, mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les regarder. C'est comme lorsque qu'un accident de la route se produit sous vos yeux. Il y a du sang partout, vous savez que vous allez en faire des cauchemars pendant plusieurs nuits, mais vous regardez, fascinés. La question que je me pose, c'est : comment peuvent-ils s'embrasser aussi longtemps ? C'est vrai, ça fait cinq minutes que je les observe, et ils n'ont même pas repris leur respiration ! Pourtant, question long baiser, je m'y connais ! La technique Eddy, la technique. Ils ont presque vingt ans de plus que toi, ils se sont entrainés, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

Je les vis s'éloigner l'un de l'autre au ralenti, et compris qu'il était temps pour moi de m'éclipser, ne tenant pas à entendre le reste de leur conversation. Je redescendis à pas de loup jusqu'au garage, où Tobby se trouvait. Le garnement était descendu du canapé et faisais face à la télé. Il avait sorti les crocs et grognait face à l'écran. C'était une pub pour une nouvelle marque de nourriture pour chien. J'appuyais sur le petit bouton situé sur le côté de la télé, et l'écran s'arrêta. Le chien eut un bond, couina, avant de me regarder, interrogateur.

- C'était rien d'autre qu'une image… Tu veux dormir avec moi ou sur ta paillasse. Je me déshabillais tout en lui parlant et m'écroulait sur le matelas. Il se hissa sur ses pattes arrière pour essayer de grimper sur le matelas. Je le hissai et éteignis la lumière.

Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de voir ma mère, collé contre le frigo, décoiffée, les mains de mon patron sur ses reins, les siennes dans ses cheveux à lui… Son air de pur extase sur le visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Comme si le masque de mère parfaite venait de tomber pour laisser place à celui de la femme. La vraie femme. Sensuelle, belle, désirable…

Ça ne m'avait rien fait que ma mère fréquente plusieurs hommes à son travail, parce qu'elle ne me les avait jamais présentés. Je ne pouvais pas mettre de visage sur Jeff ou Tim. Mais maintenant, dès qu'elle va me parler de lui, je vais avoir cette image en tête. Celle du frigo. Je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'elle ait des relations amoureuses, ça, ça m'est complétement égal ! Je ne veux que son bonheur, et je sais que son bonheur, c'est lui. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est le fait que nous allons surement nous éloigner. Elle passera plus de temps avec lui, des diners, des week-ends en amoureux… J'ai une relation très fusionnelle avec elle (surement parce que je n'ai jamais eu de père), et j'ai peur que cette fusion disparaisse, que je ne puisse plus me confier, lui parler comme avant… Je m'endormis sur ses pensées pessimistes, aux alentours de deux heures du matin.

Des aboiements de chien me sortirent de mon sommeil. Il me fallut une trentaine de secondes pour me remettre les yeux en face des trous (si vous permettez l'expression), et accommoder ma vue à l'obscurité ambiante. Tobby était face à la porte de garage et aboyais sans arrêt. Je me redressais et le vis qui commençait à lever la patte.

- NON ! Je bondis du lit à une vitesse record, retirais le drap qui s'était enroulé autour de mes mollets et courus ouvrir la porte de garage pour que le chien sorte. Il alla jusqu'à un des piquets de la clôture et urina dessus. Soulagé qu'il ne l'ait pas fait dans le garage, je m'adossais à la porte de garage et consultais ma montre. 7h20 du matin. Moi qui espérais une grasse matinée, c'est loupé !

- Bonjour Edward ! M'interpella la fille de la voisine en passant. Elle eut un rougissement avant de regarder ses pieds, se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus.

- Bonjour ! Elle accéléra le pas. Je remarquais qu'il faisait frais ce matin, et me frictionnais les bras pour avoir un peu plus chaud. Je remarquais avec un temps de retard que j'étais uniquement vêtu de mon boxer, et qu'il y avait beaucoup de jeunes filles dehors ! Je courus me cacher derrière ma porte de garage, surveillant toujours Tobby d'un œil pour qu'il rentre. Je tapotais ma cuisse pour qu'il m'obéisse. Il mit dix minutes pour venir se coller contre moi.

Réveillé pour réveillé, je pris un vieux sweet avec mon éternel short et montais jusqu'à la cuisine. Ma mère avait un sourire épanoui sur le visage en remuant son café. Je sortis la boite de pâté pour chien du frigo et lui en versais deux cuillères avant de me faire chauffer du lait et du café. Vu que, depuis quinze jours, je suis obligé de passer mes journées à la maison, j'en profite pour prendre un énorme déjeuner ! Bol de céréales au chocolat, avec une tasse de café et deux toasts grillé avec du beurre et un peu de marmelade.

Je fis fonctionner le grille-pain tout en versant les céréales dans le lait chaud. Je me mis face à ma mère et avalais ma nourriture ramollie par le liquide bouillant. Mon regard restait baissé sur la toile ciré. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux. C'est tout simplement plus fort que moi. Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi le fautif dans l'histoire. Quand je relevais le regard pour tomber face au frigo, je tentais de me cacher le plus possible sous la table.

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-elle. Même sans la voir, je pouvais entendre son sourire traverser sa voix. Je lui répondis par un grognement. N'étant pas naturellement du matin, elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle hissa le chien sur ses cuisses et lui donna le reste de sa tartine grillée qu'elle n'avait pas avalé. Lui, heureux comme un pape, ne demanda pas son reste pour l'avaler en un temps record.

- Tu lui donnes trop à manger. Il va grossir si tu continues, commentai-je.

- Oula, t'es grognon toi ce matin ! Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ? Et puis, il a besoin de manger, on voit ses cotes ! C'est autant mon chien que le tien, si j'ai envie de lui donner un toast, je lui donnerais un toast.

Visiblement, j'ai énervé la grande chef… Elle fit descendre Tobby de ses cuisses et monta à l'étage pour se changer. J'emportais mon café et mes toasts vers le salon et regardais dans la collection gigantesque de DVD de ma mère ce qui pourrait m'accompagner en cette matinée. Je choisis de prendre un film espagnol avec Pénélope Cruz (en partie pour sa beauté naturelle et aussi pour ses énormes atouts avant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Je suis et je reste un mec avant tout !)

J'entendis ma mère redescendre à cause de ses talons claquant contre les marches en bois. Une douce odeur florale se rependit autour de moi. J'appuyais sur la touche pause de la télécommande et regardais ma mère, portant une robe blanche avec des fleurs roses, des chaussures en toile avec des semelles compensés, ses cheveux bouclés habituellement attachés étaient lâches, caressant ses épaules. Elle était face au miroir et mettait ses boucles d'oreilles et un collier en argent. Elle vit mon reflet ahuri dans la vitre de la glace et se justifia en une seule phrase.

- C'est pas parce que je suis secrétaire que je n'ai pas le droit d'être féminine. Ne m'attends pas pour déjeuner, je ne rentre pas. Elle claqua la porte d'entrée et me laissa là comme un con avec mon film.

Ya pas à dire : l'amour, ça transforme une femme de la tête aux pieds !

* * *

**Bella POV **

J'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre. De ce flash. Si subite, si court… J'ai eu l'impression d'un retour à la réalité, d'un réveil après un terrible cauchemar. Ce cauchemar, c'est ma vie actuelle. J'ai eu envie que ce flash continue, pour que je me reconnecte d'un seul coup à ma vie passée. J'étais prête à tout pour avoir un nouveau flash. Une nouvelle stimulation, olfactive, visuelle, voire auditive !

J'ai découvert que j'avais de la musique sur mon portable, et je l'écoutais avec le son au minimum. Je découvrais des mélodies plutôt rock, avec des guitares électrique et de la batterie quasi omniprésente. Moi, j'aime ce genre de musique ? Depuis mon réveil, la seule fois où j'ai écouté une chaine musicale, je me suis surprise à aimer une chanteuse avec des cheveux bleus dans un monde fait en bonbon… Mince, c'est quoi son nom déjà … Katy Perry ! Malheureusement, en regardant dans ma playlist, je ne trouvais aucune de ses chansons. Seulement des chansons de groupes de rock tel que Linkin Park, Muse, Green Day…

J'arrêtais mon lecteur, m'énervant. C'est pas vrai, pourquoi ça ne revient pas ! Hier, rien qu'en regardant des taches de couleur et en caressant des poils de chien, j'ai eu le flash d'un hamster. Et là…

J'attrapais mon parfum préféré selon ma mère, en retirait le capuchon et en vaporisait sur mon poignet. J'allais approcher mon nez pour en sentir l'odeur, mais le docteur Cullen arriva, sifflotant l'air d'une chanson avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors, comment va ma petite patiente préférée ! Reste allongée, je vais ausculter ton cœur et tes poumons.

- Encore ?! Râlai-je. J'ai un problème à la tête, pas au cœur ou aux poumons !

- Râle autant que tu veux ma belle, ma bonne humeur est inaltérable aujourd'hui. Il posa son stéthoscope sur mon cœur et en écouta les battements, son sourire niais encore planté sur ses lèvres.

- Vous avez bu ? Consommé une substance illégale ? Une piqure de morphine ? Demandai-je, sceptique. Il leva la main pour m'inciter à me taire et termina son examen. Il enroula son engin autour du cou et annota mon dossier.

- Rien de tout ça ! C'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus naturel !

- La marijuana ? C'est naturel, mais absolument destructeur pour votre cerveau.

- Mais non ! Je suis tout simplement heureux, et mon cerveau m'envoie une hormone qui fait que je suis bien dans ma peau. Comment tu sais tout ça sur la marijuana ?

- Je l'ai lu en feuilletant mon bouquin de bio. J'ai lu quelques lignes et ça traitait de l'effet destructeur des drogues sur l'organisme. Au fait, mes examens d'hier, ça a donné quelque chose de concluant ?

- La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que ça n'a pas révélé quelque chose d'inquiétant. C'est le principal ! Après, le cerveau n'est pas mon domaine de spécialité, j'ai envoyé par e-mail tous tes examens au neurochirurgien de Seattle. Il va se pencher sur la question et me donner une réponse très prochainement.

- Donc, vous ne pouvez pas me dire si ce flash était exceptionnel ou si ça va se reproduire ? Heureusement pour lui, son sourire de bienheureux disparut de ses lèvres. Sans ça, je crois que je lui aurais cassée les dents pour qu'il arrête d'être heureux.

- Je suis désolé Bella, vraiment désolé. J'aimerais vraiment faire plus pour toi, mais ne forces pas inutilement sur tes capacités. Il retira la bouteille de parfum et le téléphone de moi, les rangeant sur le sommet du meuble de rangement. J'aimerais que tu restes dans ta chambre pour la journée, histoire de te reposer. Tu as été beaucoup troublé depuis hier, il te faut du calme.

- Et Tobby ? Me plaignis-je. J'veux le revoir ce chien ! Peut-être que, grâce à lui, j'aurais un nouveau flash !

- Non. Prononça-t-il, catégorique. Repos et calme. Ta famille et tes amis peuvent venir ici s'il le souhaite, mais toi, tu restes allongée. Son sourire était désormais totalement fané. Je ne me répèterais pas. Si je te revois dehors, je te garde ici une semaine de plus. Il pointa son index sur moi et quitta la chambre.

Il se prend pour qui lui ! C'est pas mon père, il n'a aucun ordre à me donner ! Et c'est pas parce qu'il est médecin et donc plus calée que moi qu'il peut me soumettre de la sorte. Je me levais, tremblante, et tentais de monter sur la chaise réservée aux visiteurs. Je me tendis le plus possible pour récupérer mon téléphone, le lançais sur mon lit, et redescendis prudemment. Je l'allumais et attendis le chargement de ma boite de message.

J'ouvris mon tiroir et attrapais le troisième volume des aventures du sorcier Potter et en sortis le portrait d'Edward, sous lequel j'avais recopié son numéro de téléphone. Je retranscrivis lentement chaque numéro dans la case adéquate et écrivis un texto le plus lentement du monde, lettre par lettre. Ca me prit quasiment 15 minutes pour taper ce court texte.

_Edward c est bella cullen veut pas que je sorte mais je veux voir tobby et toi aussi trouve une solution ps desole pour la syntaxe je trouve pas les virgules et les points sur ce truc_

Je relus mon texto, qui n'est absolument pas clair, mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu faire mieux. Ce machin est diabolique ! Il faut que Renée m'apporte le mode d'emploi de cette merde, ça me serait bien plus utile que cette tonne de fringues ! Mon portable vibra, m'indiquant un nouveau texto. La réponse d'Edward.

_Je te montrerais pour la ponctuation, ce n'est pas un souci. Pour Tobby, je ne pourrais pas le faire entrer en douce dans l'hôpital, je suis désolé. Si tu me laisses le temps de déjeuner, je peux être auprès de toi d'ici une quarantaine de minutes. Ça te va ?_

_Ok_ répondis-je simplement.

Je cachais le portable sous ma couverture quand Kate arriva avec mon déjeuner et mes médicaments. Je refis le même cirque que tout à l'heure pour remettre le téléphone à sa bonne place et déjeunais le plus lentement du monde, attendant la venue d'Edward auprès de moi. Kate fut malheureusement plus rapide et m'obligea à passer à la vitesse supérieure. J'avais la bouche pleine de compote de pommes quand Edward arriva. Je fus tentée de la recracher dans ma serviette pour pouvoir gouter à ses lèvres le plus vite possible. Je l'attirais à moi en crochetant sa nuque et goutais à ce dont j'étais accro depuis plus d'une semaine. Il se lécha les lèvres pour récolter la compote que je lui avais transmise.

- Il faudrait qu'on fasse le point là-dessus… Souffla-t-il.

- Le point ? Répétai-je.

- On n'est pas en couple… On est plus que des amis… On est quoi au juste, des amis avec bénéfices ?

- Ecoute, tu veux pas qu'on règle ça quand je serais sortie de l'hôpital ? Pour le moment, tu es juste Edward, le bel infirmier, qui teste un tout nouveau traitement sur Bella, pour lui éviter la dépression.

- Je préférerais qu'on règle la situation avant ton départ… J'ai peur de laisser les choses comme ça et de ne jamais te revoir après… D'avoir été une passade agréable pour toi. On n'en parlera pas forcément aujourd'hui, mais avant dimanche. Ça te laisse trois jours. S'il te plait. Je m'agrippais à lui un peu plus fortement pour ne pas qu'il m'échappe.

- Tu es devenu essentiel à ma vie. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas m'éloigner de toi. J'ai ton numéro de portable, Forks est un petit bled, on va forcément se recroiser. Je ne vais pas te fuir. Mais si tu as besoin d'être rassuré, je veux bien qu'on s'explique. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il hocha la tête.

- Tiens, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Vu que Tobby ne pouvait pas venir, j'ai voulu que tu le regardes quand même. Désolé pour la qualité, mon imprimante se fait vieille.

Il me tendit une pochette plastique où j'en sortis tout un tas de feuille en papier avec Tobby dessus, assis sur un canapé en cuir, regardant l'appareil. Je regardais les autres, notamment une, ma préférée. Edward tenant Tobby contre son torse, ses deux pattes en avant, sa langue rose sortant de sa bouche. J'eus un éclat de rire involontaire. J'adorais toutes les photos où Ed et Tobby se trouvaient tous les deux. Ils sont tellement beaux.

- Merci. Je ne pourrais jamais te rendre tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

- C'est le rôle d'un infirmier, de rendre les patients heureux. Ou, dans un autre cas, celui d'un petit-ami, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Je lui pris la main pour lui promettre de réfléchir. Je la lâchais d'un seul coup quand Cullen arriva pour voir si je n'avais pas trahi ma promesse. Il fit les gros yeux.

- Masen ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je vais voir Miss Swan régulièrement pour lui tenir compagnie. Aujourd'hui, j'ai ramené un jeu de dames pour la distraire. C'est mal ?

- Je suis allongée, complétai-je pour le remettre en place. Je lui fis un sourire mesquin et l'aidais à le déplier.

- Mouais… Grogna-t-il.

- Au fait docteur, vous me devez soixante autre dollars… Lâcha innocemment Edward. Ne comprenant pas leur conversation, je rangeais les petits jetons ronds comme il l'avait fait en face. Le médecin sortit son portefeuille et déplia plein de petits billets. Merci ! Encore plus en rogne, il quitta ma chambre. J'éclatais de rire avec Edward et écoutais les explications de son jeu.

* * *

Le lendemain.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Annonça le docteur Cullen en arrivant. Je refermais livre à temps et le rangeais dans ma commode. Il avait a nouveau son sourire niais sur le visage.

- Oui ?

- Vu que tu vas nous quitter dans peu de temps, il serait temps que tu rencontres des gens de ton quotidien !

- C'est-à-dire ? Continuai-je.

- J'autorise les visites à tous tes proches, tes amis au lycée, pas seulement Alice et Angela, mais tout le monde, dans la mesure du possible bien évidemment. J'interdis juste la visite de Jacob Black, sur ordre de ton psy. Tu devrais voir pas mal de monde aujourd'hui, ça va circuler dans ta chambre. Emmett devrait même pouvoir passer dans l'après-midi.

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'aller dehors en fauteuil ? Tobby me manquait, pas seulement car j'espérais qu'il allait me déclencher un autre flash, mais je voulais sentir ses poils sous mes doigts.

- Oui, tu as le droit ! Le même sourire épanoui que Cullen se posa sur mes lèvres. Je te laisse, tu as déjà de la visite. Si jamais ça ne va pas, ou si tu veux que la personne sorte, appelle Kate, elle est au courant pour les visites. Je hochais la tête, tentais de me démêler mes cheveux et défroissais ma chemise de nuit. Je me redressais à l'aide de mes bras et attendis la venue de la première personne.

Ce fut une jeune fille, la peau très blanche, les traits délicats, son nez droit, elle avait plusieurs grains de beauté sur la joue droite. J'eus un doute. C'est elle ? J'attrapais mon carnet à dessin le plus vite possible et trouvais le portrait que j'avais fait les yeux fermés. Pas de doute. C'est elle.

Celle qui a un fort lien avec mon passé. Un lien affectif ou de haine. Elle est face à moi. Et elle détient une bonne partie des réponses me concernant.

* * *

Je sais, la relation entre Bella et Edward disparait au fil des chapitres, mais je vais essayer de le rendre plus présent dans la suite de l'histoire.

Vu que je suis en vacances, je vous propose un petit jeu : Celle qui trouve l'identité de la mystérieuse jeune fille aura droit à un petit teaser !

A la semaine prochaine ^^


	13. Tout éclaircir

Hello ! Bizarrement, personne n'a trouvé l'identité de la personne mystère… Mais la voila enfin !

Cassy-chou : Oui, je l'ai lu ! Perso, j'ai beaucoup aimé, il n'est pas que porté sur la relation BDSM entre les personnages. Maintenant, je vais attendre la sortie des deux autres volumes ! Oui, je te permets l'expression de folle dingue pour qualifier la personne qui est dans la chambre, car tu vas vite te rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas porteuse de bonnes intentions ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Tu vas voir, à l'avenir, il n'aura aucun scrupule à venir les déranger pendant leur bécotage. La fille à un lien avec celle qui est sorti avec Jacob, mais ce n'est pas directement elle. Merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : Non, beaucoup de personnes me l'ont proposés, mais ce n'est pas Leah. Merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo (2) : Coucou ! Cullen n'est pas cool, et il n'a pas fini de se transformer en un méchant médecin. Elle n'est pas la fille avec qui Jacob a trompé Bella, mais elle à un lien avec elle. Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Nini54 : L'argent qu'il a ammasé lui servira pour plus tard. Bella va réfléchir à ce qu'Edward lui a dit, et ils vont avoir une conversation approfondie à propos de cela dans ce chapitre. Edwrd est plus que partant pour etre le petit ami de Bella ! Non, ce n'est pas Rosalie, elle, elle arrivera plus tard dans l'histoire, et pour une fois, elle sera gentille avec Bella ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Mon chien n'a jamais dormi avec moi, mais j'ai une amie qui dort avec ses chiens la nuit quand il y a de l'orage, je me suis inspiré de ça. L'argent qu'Edward récupere lui permettra de faire un beau cadeau à Bella plus tard ! Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à l'idée qu'Edward surprenne Esmée et Carlisle dans un moment plus qu'intime, mais à voir, pourquoi pas ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

On resta incrédule toute les deux pendant de longues secondes. Elle se recula la première pour s'assoir sur la chance situé contre le mur. Je continuais de la regarder, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Tu n'as pas mon nom écrit dans ton fameux carnet ?

- Non, désolé. J'ai un dessin, mais c'est tout. Je fis tourner le carnet vers elle pour le lui montrer. Elle le regarda attentivement avant de répondre.

- Mais c'est pas moi ça ! C'est ma sœur, Tanya. Moi, c'est Irina. T'as vraiment perdue la boule, c'est un truc de dingue ! Je haussais les sourcils en me mordant la lèvre. Et toi, c'est digue ce que tu es une pimbêche ma pauvre fille ! Pensai-je intérieurement.

- Alors, qui es-tu ? Demandai-je poliment tout en tentant de garder mon calme.

- Oh, excuse-moi, je suis vraiment tête en l'air parfois ! Je suis Irina, ta meilleure amie ! Je restais sous le choc pendant de longues secondes, perdue. Mon index se posa délicatement sur bouton d'appel de Kate. Qui est cette emmerdeuse née ? Ne me dis pas que tu crois tout ce que te racontes Alice et Angela ? Elles, ce sont des filles qui veulent s'intégrer sans faire d'effort. Dès qu'elles ont sus pour ton amnésie, elles ont dit à tout le monde que vous étiez les meilleures amies du monde ! Elles ont dut te raconter de ses sornettes, un truc pas possible ! Il faut que je te remette les idées en place.

Elle s'approcha de mon lit. Je me calais du côté opposé, ne voulant pas qu'elle m'approche. J'appuyais fortement et longuement sur ce bouton d'appel, espérant que Kate comprenne que c'était bien un message d'urgence.

- Je vais te dire toute la vérité que tes 'amies' t'ont soi-disant avouée. Elle fit les guillemets avec ses doigts. Tu as pardonné à Jake. Je renforçais encore plus mon appel d'urgence, appuyant brutalement contre la touche, bien que ça ne serve à rien. Il t'a trompé, tu as pleuré chez moi, pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Tu as pris le temps de te poser, et tu as décidé de pardonner cet écart de conduite, parce que tu l'aimes. Vous veniez de passer le week-end tous les deux juste avant que tu te prennes ta tuile sur le visage.

Kate entra enfin dans la chambre, toute essoufflée. Je vis deux autres visages derrière elle. Alice et Angela. Elles bousculèrent Kate pour expulser l'intruse de ma chambre. Inutilement, je maintenais mon pouce sur la touche de la télécommande.

- Va-t'en vipère ! Toi et ta sœur, vous avez pas répandu assez de venin comme ça autour de vous ! Elle est malade et amnésique ! Toute ta merde, ça ne l'aide pas à aller mieux, loin de là ! Si tu as encore une once de respect et d'intelligence, pars maintenant, cracha Alice, pleine de hargne. Le petit lutin venait de se transformer en Gremlins.

- Moi, je lui avoue toute la vérité. Je ne passe pas sous silence certains épisodes de sa vie que vous jugez qu'elle devrait zapper. Je suis sa meilleure amie.

- Oui, tu l'ETAIS ! Quand on était en maternelle ! Et vu que ta mémoire est également sélective, je vais faire une remise à jour. Tu lui as pris sa poupée préféré quand tu avais cinq ans, tu lui avais arraché la tête, découpé ses cheveux et mis les vêtements dudit jouet en lambeau car tu es une gamine pourrie gâtée par des parents trop riches, qui n'ont jamais remboursée Bella en achetant une nouvelle poupée. Si tu veux qu'on remonte à cette époque-là, moi, je suis toujours la future femme d'Eric ! Je cachais mon visage dans la blouse de Kate qui se tenait à côté de moi, ne souhaitant pas voir à nouveau le visage d'Irina. Désarçonnée, elle passa maladroitement sa main dans mes cheveux pour me calmer.

- Mademoiselle, il est évident que vous êtes une personne qui nuit à la santé de Miss Swan. Je vous demande de quitter l'enceinte de l'hôpital dès maintenant, sinon, j'appelle les forces de l'ordre qui se trouvent à l'entrée. J'entendis des froissements de tissus brusques. Je me décalais et ouvris un œil pour contempler la scène. Irina me lança en dernier regard tout en mettant son sac à main à son bras.

- Quand tu auras retrouvé la mémoire et en semblant de logique, tu te rendras compte que ces deux fouines ne sont rien d'autres que des menteuses. Mais ne t'en fais pas, la porte de ma maison te sera ouverte tout le temps si tu as besoin d'éclaircissement.

Alice fit un bond de géant (enfin, étant donnée sa petite taille). Angela, en un réflexe rapide, la ceintura à l'aide de son bras. L'intruse claqua brutalement la porte, nous laissant seule. La tension retomba d'un seul coup dans la pièce. Angela fut la première à venir me rejoindre, s'allongeant sur mon lit et récupérant mon buste pour le caler contre sa poitrine. Je m'accrochais à elle comme une noyée. Son contact chaud me rassurait au-delà du possible.

- C'est fini ma belle, c'est fini. On est là, il ne va plus rien se passer. Alice se cala de l'autre côté du matelas, se collant contre mon dos. Je me sentais dans ma bulle de protection intime et chaleureuse. Je ne bougeais pas, elle non plus. On profitait simplement de la présence parfaite de l'autre.

- Je vais avertir le docteur Cullen de l'incident, et il va décider ou non d'interrompre les visites pour aujourd'hui. Elles sont suspendues pour le moment. Je vous fais confiance, à toute les deux, pour la rassurer et la calmer ? Sans les voir, je les sentis hocher la tête. Je retirais une de mes mains d'Angela pour la poser sur la main gauche d'Alice. J'entendis cette dernière rigoler.

- Qu…Quoi ? Bégayai-je involontairement.

- C'est bizarre, quand on se fait un câlin sandwich que tu es au milieu, tu mets toujours ta main de cette façon-là.

Des picotements prirent naissance dans mon crane. La lumière traversant les persiennes me faisaient mal aux yeux, m'obligeant à les fermer. Je me vis assise sur un lit en bois avec une couverture bleue. J'étais emprisonnée comme maintenant en sandwich sur ce lit. Je ne bougeais pas, et ma tête alla s'essuyer contre l'épaule de la personne face à moi.

- Je vous aime les filles. Vous avez pas idée à quel point vous me faites du bien et me soutenez.

- Tu fais toujours tout pour nous. C'est désormais à nous de tout faire pour toi.

Le flash s'arrêta là. Je n'eus même pas la force de bouger. Mon corps se détendit d'un seul coup, se ramollit, et arrêta de réfléchir.

* * *

- Elle va bien Carlisle ? Demanda une voix familière à côté de moi.

- Shtt, laisse là se réveiller en douceur, murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas rouvrir les yeux pour affronter la réalité. Je suis si bien dans ma bulle ! Je ne bougeais pas, et profitais du doux mélange du silence et de l'obscurité. En douceur, une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Bella, on sait que tu as repris conscience. S'il te plait, ouvre les yeux. Je ne veux pas utiliser une méthode qui te ferra plus de mal que de bien, murmura le médecin pour ne pas me troubler. Je fronçais les sourcils et le front, avant d'ouvrir le plus lentement du monde mes paupières. Les persiennes étaient closes, il était impossible pour moi de savoir si nous étions en pleine journée ou pas.

Cullen se tenait juste à côté de moi, regardant un petit moniteur pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mes parents se tenaient dans deux angles opposés de la pièce, tentant de se faire aussi discret que possible. Je sentis quelque chose sur mon front et à l'arrière de mon crane. Je voulus les retirer mais le médecin m'en empêcha.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ? Le médecin ne lâcha pas le petit écran des yeux tout en parlant.

- Il est près de seize heures, et tu as fait ta crise à 9 heures ce matin. Une aubaine pour nous, tu l'as faite quand Kate était encore dans ta chambre. On a pu te poser les électrodes de l'encéphalogramme sur le front pendant que ton cerveau s'activait, c'est le plus important. Tes amies sont totalement sous le choc, tu tremblais dans leur bras avant de t'écrouler comme une masse. Quel était ton souvenir ?

- Moi, avec Angela et Alice dans la même position. Je leur disais que je les aimais. Elle me disait que c'était normal. Ensuite, ça a coupé.

- J'ai peur que la remontée de tes souvenirs soit de plus en plus violente à chaque fois. Ecoute, je sais que tu dois nous quitter dans trois jours, mais il serait plus prudent de te garder ici, avec nous. C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça, il faut que nous te surveillons le plus possible. J'allais m'y opposer mais le médecin continua son laïus. Je sais que tu es majeure et que tu peux nous quitter dès que tu le souhaites. Mais, tu es bouleversée et tu n'as pas toute les capacités de déduction nécessaire pour prendre une décision juste.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Termina ma mère en s'approchant de moi. On fait ça pour ton bien avec Charlie. Tu comprends ? Je tournais la tête pour ne pas la regarder. Sa sollicitude m'écœurait. C'est jamais de sa faute à elle bizarrement ! Il serait temps qu'elle assume ses actes !

- Je suis désolée d'enchainer sur les mauvaises nouvelles, mais je ne veux pas que tu ailles dehors aujourd'hui. Les visites de tes amis sont suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre, sauf pour Alice et Angela.

- Et Edward, ajoutai-je, la voix rauque.

- C'est ton infirmier, pas ton

- C'est mon ami ! Ajoutai-je avec hargne. Vous ne voulez pas que de l'amitié se crée entre nous, et ben, c'est trop tard ! Grace à lui, et à tout ce qu'il fait pour moi, je progresse beaucoup plus vite qu'avec vous et vos stupides examens ! Je suis bien plus heureuse avec lui à mes côtés, et vous-même, vous l'avez constaté. Il expira l'air qu'il y avait dans ses poumons à l'aide de ses narines.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je l'ajoute à la liste des visiteurs exceptionnel. Maintenant, on va te laisser au calme, d'accord ? N'enlève pas les électrodes !

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Allez, crache le morceau bordel ! Soufflai-je face à Kate. Bon, elle et moi, on n'est pas amis, mais merde, quand elle m'a interdit l'accès de la chambre à Bella, il doit bien y avoir une putain de raison !

- Je veux des cookies, avec un beignet à la fraise, un au chocolat, et un frappucino à la framboise. Elle me faisait penser à une gamine pourrie gâtée. Je me levais vers le comptoir et allais chercher ce qu'elle voulait. J'en eu pour plus de dix dollars quand même, merde !

Elle se jeta sur la nourriture comme une affamée, ne prenant pas la peine de dire merci. J'attendis qu'elle se désaltère pour la cuisiner pour de bon cette fois-ci.

- Elle a fait une mauvaise rencontre. Mais quand je dis mauvaise, c'est qu'elle a carrément explosé en larme contre ma blouse. J'allais la laisser avec ses amies quand elle a eu ses convulsions de souvenirs. Ensuite, pof, arrêt total, elle s'est endormie. Elle s'est réveillée il y a un petit quart d'heure, mais elle est avec le doc et ses parents. Il lui refuse sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Je tentais de réprimer le petit sourire qui venait de naitre sur mes lèvres. Bon, ok, c'est horrible pour Bella de devoir rester dans cet hôpital de malheur, mais… Ça me rend fou de joie de pouvoir la revoir au quotidien dès lundi !

- Est-ce que je peux aller la voir, ou alors tu vas m'en empêcher ? Je lui laissais deux minutes pour qu'elle avale le beignet qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

- Tu peux y aller, elle a fait une crise à Cullen pour que tu ais un droit de visite exceptionnel. Je me levais et remis ma veste. J'allais prendre l'ascenseur pour aller la voir, mais Kate mit une main sur mon bras pour m'empêcher de partir trop rapidement.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je n'ai pas à me reprocher mon attitude. J'ai fait ce que je jugeais être le mieux pour la patiente. Je ne m'excuserais pas de t'avoir balancé à Cullen. Mais j'aimerais qu'on entretienne de bonnes relations au boulot. T'es d'accord ? Elle tendit la main dans ma direction. J'approchais la mienne pour la serrer délicatement.

Je traversais le hall de l'hôpital, glissais ma main non blessé entre les deux portes de l'ascenseur pour pouvoir y entrer et appuyais sur le trois. Je regardais quel était l'autre occupant de la cabine et eut un frisson glacé tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Newton, lui aussi tendu comme une corde à linge, se tenait à mes côtés. Je priais pour que la cabine arrive à bon port le plus rapidement possible.

Je la quittais à vive allure quand le léger ding résonna dans l'habitacle. Je marchais le plus rapidement possible vers la porte de Bella quand le docteur en sortit. Il pila net, me regarda pendant une dizaine de secondes, avant de pointer du doigt la porte de la salle de repos. Je le suivis sans rechigner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ? Attaqua-t-il directement. A Bella ? Compléta-t-il. Elle m'a fait tout un laïus concernant le fait que tu l'aides d'une manière formidable ! Comment un infirmier peut-il redonner le gout à la vie, alors que son job, c'est de donner des médicaments, de refaire des pansements, et de réagir quand elle a besoin de quelque chose ! Il enfonça son doigt dans mon buste, m'obligeant à reculer contre le mur.

- Docteur, calmez-vous dans un premier temps.

- JE NE ME CALME PAS ! Son visage tourna rouge sang, la sueur commença à perler sur son front, et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent. Les médecins sont connus pour leur grande patience normalement ?

- Dois-je vous rappeler que, la semaine dernière, dans cette même pièce, vous m'avez clairement dit que j'étais bon pour elle, que quoique je fasse, il fallait que je continue ? Vous avez Alzheimer ou quoi ?

- Tu sais à quoi je pensais en disant ça ? A un soutien psychologique ! A l'écouter quand elle en avait besoin, à répondre à tous ses besoins correctement ! En aucun cas, venir la voir plus de deux heures par jour avec un chien, lui amener des photos, des jeux… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de l'amitié ? Tu ne devais pas céder Edward ! Ne supportant pas ses réprimandes, je m'énervais sévèrement.

- Nous sommes des êtres humains, vous comprenez ? Nous ressentons des choses, de l'amitié, pour les personnes qui ont presque notre âge et qui sont en détresse ! Vous connaissez, les sentiments ! Ah non, j'oubliais, vous êtes un médecin, vous ne jurez que par la chair sanguinolente, les organes et les choses rationnelles ! Les sentiments, c'est bien au-dessus de vous ! Je comprends pourquoi votre ex vous a plaqué si vous êtes toujours comme ça !

Je me glissais hors de son emprise et sortit de la salle de repos pour aller rejoindre la chambre de Bella. Elle était couchée sur le flanc, les yeux fermés, mais je savais qu'elle ne dormait pas. Les traits de son front étaient bien trop pliés pour cela. Je m'approchais d'elle lentement, et posais ma paume contre sa peau. Je la massais délicatement, tout en évitant d'arracher les électrodes. La peau se détendit à mon contact.

- Edward ? Demanda-t-elle. J'eus un sursaut.

- Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

- Ton odeur. Et aussi la douceur de ta peau. Elle fit glisser ma main qui était sur son front pour la prendre dans l'une des sienne. J'intercalais mes doigts avec les siens et ne bougeais plus. C'est agréable… Souffla-t-elle.

- Ce sont les amoureux qui font ça. Comment tu te sens depuis ce matin ? J'ai su pour tes souvenirs. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour me fixer.

- C'est étrange. Quand ça survient, ça me fait tellement mal ! Je supporte plus la moindre lumière. Mais ça me rassure. Ça me prouve que je ne vais pas rester dans le brouillard indéfiniment. Tobby me manque. Comment il va ?

- Bien. Il est de plus en plus espiègle. Il a failli déchirer les draps de mon lit ce matin. J'ai trouvé une vieille balle dans mon garage pour le calmer !

- Tu vis dans ta propre maison ? Je croyais que tu étais dans un appart, comme la plupart des jeunes !

- Disons que la situation est compliquée ! Mais n'en parlons pas, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes perdue. J'allais me pencher sur elle pour embrasser son front, mais me retenu. Elle ferma les paupières, attendant le doux contact de mes lèvres avec sa peau… Sans succès.

- Edward ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Tu sais, depuis notre dernière discussion, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi… A ce que tu m'as dit à propos des petits-amis. Je me tendis et eut du mal à déglutir.

- Tu es sur de vouloir en parler maintenant ? Elle hocha la tête.

- Je veux que tu sois mon petit-ami. J'avoue ne rien y connaitre à propos de ça, mais il faut avoir des sentiments réciproques envers quelqu'un pour pouvoir être sa petite-amie. Tu fais tout pour moi, tu me répètes sans cesse que ce que tu fais est digne d'un petit-ami. Je ne saurais pas toujours comment réagit en face de telle ou telle situation, mais, tu sauras là pour m'aider. Puis, j'ai envie d'être ta petite amie. Je devrais faire une demande plus… Formelle ? Demanda-t-elle face à mon air dubitatif.

- Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que je t'ai trop influencé ! Tu n'as pas pris une décision en écoutant tes sentiments, mais en m'écoutant moi ! Elle crocheta ma nuque.

- Arrêtez tous de dire que je suis illogique ! Bon sang, je sais encore ce qui est bon pour moi ou pas ! Et j'estime que tu es très bon pour moi. J'ai envie de te revoir quand je serais sortie d'ici, j'ai envie d'aller au cinéma avec toi, de rencontrer tes parents, de connaitre tout de ta vie, de découvrir ce monde qui m'est inconnu, avec toi. Je n'aurais pas la force de le faire toute seule, j'ai besoin d'un guide à mes côtés. Et je veux que ce guide, ce soit toi. Toi, ton super traitement thérapeutique, et l'amour mutuel qui nous unit. On peut parler d'amour maintenant, plus d'une relation infirmier/patiente ?

- C'est vrai qu'on est plus que des amis maintenant. J'hésitais. Voulais-je vraiment être son guide ? Et si elle mélangeait amitié et amour ? Je sais que moi, je lui porte de l'amour. Mais elle, sait-elle ce qu'est vraiment l'amour, vu qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas. Définis le sens du mot amour, s'il te plait.

- Oh non, c'est bon, des sessions avec le psy, j'en ai tous les jours, et j'en ai marre !

- Bella, s'il te plait, c'est important. Il faut qu'on ait la même définition de ce mot, sinon, notre relation ira à l'échec. Elle soupira, se redressa sur ces oreillers et tenta de se concentrer.

- L'amour, c'est ce réveiller le matin et penser en premier à la personne qu'on aime. C'est passer ses journées à imaginer ce qu'elle fait, fermer les yeux et voir son visage. C'est penser à elle au moment où on ferme les yeux le soir, et rêver d'elle la nuit. L'amour, c'est le respect de l'autre, c'est de l'affection, aussi. C'est également de vouloir le meilleur pour cette personne, vouloir la couvrir de cadeau, lui offrir le meilleur, au détriment de nous. C'est aussi une question de confiance. On remet ses sentiments en une seule personne, on lui ouvre et donne notre cœur. On voudrait tout lui donner, et on serait même capable d'abandonner cette personne, parce qu'on sait qu'on est mauvais pour elle, parce qu'elle sera plus heureuse sans nous. Une larme apparut sous la paupière et tomba sur sa joue. Je l'attrapais du bout du doigt et effaçais la trainée humide. Dis-moi que c'est ça, l'amour ?

- Tu as foutrement raison. J'eus un éclat de rire pour détendre l'atmosphère mélancolique.

- Tu serais capable de tout ça… Pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Et bien plus encore. J'attrapais nos mains liés et en embrassais le dos. Et toi ?

- Je pense que oui. C'est pas encore du vécu mais je sais que j'en serais capable. Souffrir pour que tu sois heureux, ça ne me poserait aucun problème. Je me penchais sur elle brusquement, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, et lui donnais un long baiser auquel elle répondit.

Tout disparut autour de nous. Je ne savourais que ses lèvres contre les miennes, mon corps maladroitement au-dessus du sien, tentant de ne pas l'écraser. C'est la première fois que nos lèvres communiquaient aussi longtemps. J'hésitais à mettre la langue, mais estimait que c'était trop, pour elle. Ses mains se baladaient dans mes cheveux, contre ma nuque, me forçant à me coller contre elle, plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Mon buste effleura involontairement ses seins.

- MASEN ! Je lâchais brutalement les lèvres de ma nouvelle petite-amie, et me retournais. Cullen, dans l'encadrement de la porte, encore plus rageur qu'habituellement. Bella maintenu sa main sur la mienne pour me donner du courage.

* * *

Ca va barder pour Edward, et pas qu'un peu !

A la semaine prochaine.

ROBisous ^^


	14. Disputes en chaine

Hello ! Cette semaine, vous avez été nombreuses à vouloir faire la peau de ce cher Carlisle ! Et je sens que la rancœur contre lui va augmenter !

Aussidagility : Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai une peur bleue des chiens, mais j'en ai eu un quand j'étais petite. C'est à cause de lui que j'en ai peur, il m'avait attaqué une fois. Carlisle n'est pas près d'etre gentil, comme tu pourras le constater dans ce chapitre ! Je te rassure, quelqu'un va intervenir pour qu'il puisse se voir ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Irina est une vraie peste, et, plus tard dans l'histoire, elle sera accompagnée d'une seconde peste (dont je tairais le nom). Il faut toujours que Carlisle, éternel rabat-joie, viennent les embeter quand ils progressent dans leur relation, mais vu que leur statut entre Ed et Bella a évolué, ça va arranger grandement la situation ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : Il n'y a rien d'écrit sur le livre, et quand je l'ai acheté, personne m'a demandé mes papiers pour vérifier mon age ! Le livre n'est pas une succession de passage sexuel, tu peux ne pas les lire, ça ne nuit pas à la compréhension de l'histoire. Irina est une vraie méchante, et elle referra une ou deux apparitions ici ou là… Edward n'est jamais épargné avec moi, et les ennuis vont continuer de déferler contre lui dans ce chapitre ! Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Nini54 : Irina est une g****, et elle n'a aucun scupule à se servir d'une personne amnésique. Mais Bella avait flairé l'arnaque, encore heureux pour elle ! La définition de l'amour, à la base, je ne l'avais pas écrite lors de la rédaction du chapitre. J'ai eu l'idée juste avant de publier le chapitre ! Edward est dans la mouise, et je te confirme que si jamais il avait eu idée de faire comme s'il avait trébuché ne marchera absolument pas ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et alluma l'interrupteur de la chambre. Une lumière pale, blanchâtre, se répandit dans la pièce. Elle me faisait penser aux néons de la morgue. Ma paume chaude se décolla de celle de Bella. Je commençais à me reculer d'elle.

- MASEN, DANS MON BUREAU ! Cracha-t-il. Je peux vous garantir que ça va chauffer pour votre matricule cette fois ci ! Il s'agrippa brutalement à la manche de mon haut. Je me débattis pour sortir de son emprise et le calmer.

- Il n'a rien fait ! Bella se redressa comme un ressort dans son lit. On s'aime, vous comprenez ! Bon, ça, c'était honnêtement pas le truc à dire à un chef de service énervé ! Il se retourna brutalement dans la direction de Bella, me lâchant.

- Vous vous aimez ? Ca voix grimpa de plusieurs octave. Il éclata de rire d'un seul coup, se pliant presque en deux. Bella me regarda, interloquée.

Je haussais les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que moi non plus, je ne comprenais absolument rien à l'attitude du médecin. Il se calma au bout d'un long moment, sortit un mouchoir en tissus d'une de ses poches et essuya ses yeux qui pleuraient. Il reprit plusieurs inspirations profondes avant de parler.

- Tu l'aimes ? Je crois que c'est la meilleure blague que j'ai jamais entendue ! Tu crois que tu l'aimes, mais tu sais ce que fait ton cerveau ? J'ai eu la confirmation du neuro de Seattle. Il n'est pas encore totalement rétabli du coup que tu as pris, et il peut t'envoyer des molécules qu'il n'enverrait pas en temps normal. Comme l'endorphine. La molécule qu'on a quand on est heureux, amoureux. Ce que tu ressens est une simple réaction chimique involontaire qui va disparaitre d'ici quelques temps. Et ce cher Edward a abusé de ton état de faiblesse. Les épaules de Bella tombèrent d'un seul coup. Elle pâlit, et se rallongea sur le matelas. La voir dans cet état-là à cause de ce con m'énerva plus que de raison.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Il se tourna vers moi. Vous, les chirurgiens, qu'est-ce que vous connaissez de ses sentiments ? De ce qu'elle peut ressentir ? Les endorphines qu'elle sécrète, c'est peut-être parce que ses sentiments sont réels. Arrêtez de dire que c'est une pauvre patiente qui a pris un coup sur le crane ! On en a des dizaines par jours qui viennent nous voir !

- Il y a toujours une explication scientifique Edward, toujours !

- Oui, dans votre petit monde parfait où tout est rationnel. Bella est heureuse, et amoureuse. Refaites le même scanner dans trois jours, et vous verrez que la partie du cerveau qui sécrète les endorphines les envoie toujours. Elle les enverra toujours, tant que nous serons proche l'un de l'autre. Je posais ma main sur la sienne, confiant. Mes doigts se resserrent sur sa paume, glacée, pour la réchauffer.

- DANS MON CABINET ! Hurla le médecin. J'eus un sursaut, et lâchais sa main pour la seconde fois. Cullen ouvrit grand la porte et m'indiqua le bon chemin, bien que je n'en aie pas besoin. Mes jambes s'animèrent d'elle-même. Je lançais un dernier regard à Bella avant de marcher vers le peloton d'exécution. J'entendis les semelles des mocassins du docteur chuinter sur le lino.

- AH ! Hurla quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retournais et vis Bella, à moitié écroulée contre un mur. Je courus jusqu'à elle pour la relever. Elle cala son bras autour de mes épaules et se hissa debout. Le médecin nous rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici Miss Swan ?

- Je viens avec vous !

- Non. Edward, ramenez-là dans sa chambre et rejoignez-moi. Bella me lança un regard suppliant.

- Viens. On avança lentement jusqu'à sa chambre. Je l'aidais à se recoucher et la bordais dans ses draps. Je recollais les électrodes contre son front et embrassais ce dernier. Je laissais mes lèvres contre sa peau le plus longtemps le plus possible, pour me souvenir de ce gout sucré délicat.

- Quoi qu'il me ferra, rien ne nous séparera, tu m'entends ! Laisse ton portable allumé ce soir, je te contacterais.

- Ok, murmura-t-elle. Nos mains restèrent connectées le plus longtemps possible. Nos bras se tendirent quand je partis à reculons de sa pièce. Je lui envoyais un baiser avant de claquer la porte.

Je savais que ce moment arriverait. Mais je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre. Bella est derrière moi. Je vais me défendre pour elle, pour pouvoir la revoir. Parce que je l'aime. Parce que je sais que nos sentiments sont réels.

* * *

15 jours ! Quinze jours de suspension sans salaire pour moi, avec une interdiction de visite en prime dans la chambre de Bella ! Et, je cite, je dois m'estimer heureux, parce qu'il aurait pu porter plainte pour abus de faiblesse sur une personne amnésique ! Même pas sûr que ce chef d'accusation existe ! Il fait juste ça pour me faire chier le vioc ! Je mis un bon coup de pied à un petit caillou qui se trouvait sur mon chemin. Il partit une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin et alla heurter une balustrade immaculée. J'arrivais vers ma maison et espérais être seul pour me vider la tête en dévalisant la cuisine, mais ma mère était revenue plus tôt que prévu. Je ne passais pas par la case cuisine et allais directement dans mon garage.

Tobby m'attendait comme toujours, et me fis la fête en tentant de s'agripper à mon pantalon fin. Je me penchais pour le prendre dans mes bras et allais nous installer sur mon lit. Je pris mon walkman dont la vitre était cassée depuis bien longtemps déjà. Je pensais m'en racheter un pour avoir quelque chose de plus potable. J'avais envie de m'acheter un iPod, comme tout le monde, mais vu que je ne vais pas avoir mon salaire ce mois-ci, c'est râpé ! Je sais, j'ai des économies, mais je les garde pour mon voyage.

J'ai décidé de prendre mes premières vacances seul cet été. Habituellement, on allait jusqu'à Los Angeles avec ma mère pour profiter du soleil pendant un week-end, mais cette année, j'ai décidé de viser beaucoup plus loin, et surtout, de partir seul. Ma destination ? L'Italie. 15 jours quand un pays où je ne parle pas la langue, à faire la fête avec des inconnus, et, si j'ai le courage, à louer une voiture pour me balader dans le pays et enrichir ma culture. Mais ce n'est pas le but principal de ses vacances, qui ont de fortes chances d'être compromise, vu que Cullen va me réduire mon salaire, et je vais toucher une paye de débutant. MERDE ! Je frappais mon coussin de rage. Tobby est un sursaut et se redressa sur ces quatre pattes.

- C'est rien mon toutou, viens là. Je l'obligeais à se rassoir avant de mettre mes écouteurs et écouter la première musique qui passait. Une œuvre de piano. Mon corps se détendit de suite. Je fermais les yeux et caressais les poils lisses du chien en me laissant emporter par la mélodie douce. Mon corps se relaxa entièrement. Je ne rendis pas compte que je dormais, jusqu'à ce que ma mère vienne me secouer pour manger.

- Eh ben, t'étais crevé dis donc ! Mon lecteur n'avait déjà plus de batterie. Je le remis en charge avant de monter diner avec elle. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire, nous avons un invité ce soir, m'annonça-t-elle quand je claquais la porte entre le garage et la maison. Je la suivis jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Je vis le docteur Cullen dans la pièce, qui se leva d'office tout en reboutonnant sa veste faite sur mesure. Il me fit un sourire amical et se rassit sur sa chaise.

- Je ne suis plus ton chef, je te rassure. J'espère que notre légère brouille cet après-midi ne nuira pas à l'ambiance du repas. Ma mère arriva avec la salade qu'elle déposa sur la table.

- Effectivement, elle ne pourrira pas l'ambiance puisque je ne reste pas en votre compagnie ! Désolé, mais je ne peux pas manger à la même table que vous. J'attrapais mon assiette, la rapprochais du plat et me servis, sans respecter les règles de politesse.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda ma mère.

- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir manger à la même table que ton nouveau petit-ami, mais ce qu'il m'a dit, ça me reste encore en travers de la gorge. Alors je vous souhaite un excellent diner en tête à tête, mais ce sera sans moi ! Je mis brutalement les couverts dans l'assiette. Le médecin se leva pour être à la même hauteur que moi.

- Tu tiens à ce qu'on parle de ta sanction maintenant, devant ta mère ?

- Quelle sanction ? Vous deux, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe calmement, autour d'un bon repas. Je suis sûr que les choses peuvent rentrer dans l'ordre si on prend le temps de se calmer, et de parler. Ma mère essaya de temporiser les choses entre nous, sans grand succès.

- Après m'avoir humilié à mon travail, vous voulez m'humiliez devant ma seule famille, c'est ça votre but ! Eh ben allez-y, vous gênez pas ! Mais je veux pas être là et me prendre tout dans la gueule. Sur ce, bonsoir, je n'ai même plus faim. Je reposais brutalement mon assiette sur la table. Elle faillit se briser en deux, et plusieurs feuilles de salade tombèrent sur la nappe blanche. J'allais redescendre vers mon garage quand ma mère m'interpella.

- Edward Masen, retourne à table immédiatement ! Je fis simplement pivoter mon cou pour lui répondre.

- J'ai plus huit ans maman, j'en ai vingt-deux. Je la laissais sur cette réplique cinglante et rejoignis ma chambre.

J'enfilais ma veste, des chaussures en toile, et partit d'ici. Mes pas me guidèrent automatiquement vers le bar où je retrouvais mes collègues de travail de temps à autre. Les amérindiens étaient d'un côté, Mike, lui, était à l'opposé de la salle, buvant verre sur verre. Mes collègues lui lancèrent un regard âpre avant de me faire une place à leur table.

- D'habitude, quand tu viens, tu nous rejoins pas avant 21 heures ? Si tu veux commander des pizzas, c'est maintenant ! Annonça Sam.

- Prends-moi une quatre fromages avec olives et supplément anchois. Il téléphona au livreur alors que Marcus venait me voir pour prendre ma commande. Etant sous médicament, je dus me contenter d'un cocktail orange et rouge sans alcool.

Marcus et le livreur arrivèrent en même temps à notre table. Je payais les deux simultanément et tentais de découper mon repas avec les couverts en plastique offerts par le livreur. J'eus du mal et y allais avec les doigts. Marcus alla vers Mike et lui confisqua ses clefs de voiture. Il les rangea dans sa poche et lui tapota l'épaule.

- C'est la troisième fois cette semaine. Embry semblait avoir pitié de lui. Tu devrais aller lui parler, ça l'empêcherait de se torturer comme ça.

- Ecoute, j'me suis barré de chez moi parce qu'il y avait déjà un conflit. Cullen venait diner et j'me suis embrouillé avec lui, face à ma mère. Je viens ici pour me détendre, pas pour avoir d'autres problèmes.

- C'est vrai que ça a bardé entre vous ? La secrétaire de Carlisle dit qu'elle ne l'a jamais entendu crier aussi fort contre quelqu'un. Certains patients ont mêmes quittés la salle d'attente, tu imagines ! T'es le meilleur ! Quil tendit la main pour que je la lui frappe. J'attendis d'avoir avalé ma bouchée pour lui répondre.

- Moi, je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! 15 jours à glander chez moi, pas de salaire, et surement des engueulades de la part du sheriff, alors, fous-moi la paix !

- Oh, t'es pas le seul à être en colère contre un Swan ! A la réserve, Jake est fou de rage quand il a appris qu'il devait voir Bella avec un thérapeute. Il en a éventré un sac de frappe et a passé la journée à sauter de la falaise et à la regrimper pour se défouler. J'ai dus lui faire des pansements et des points de suture vus l'état de ses mains. J'eus brusquement envie d'être plus amical avec Quil pour lui soutirer plusieurs informations. Mais il ne me livra rien de plus, et préféra manger son repas. Je fus tenter de l'amadouer à l'aide d'un nouveau cocktail, mais quelqu'un tapota mon épaule.

Je me retournais pour tomber nez à nez avec Mike. Il se tenait difficilement debout, sa main me broyait l'épaule. Je fus tenté de la retirer. Il essaya de parler à plusieurs reprises. Mes collègues étaient silencieux derrière moi, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Honnêtement, je me posais la même question.

- Si tu ppp-pouvais ne ppp-as me dénoncer… Il me postillonna au visage. Je dus fermer les yeux et chercher ma serviette pour m'essuyer. Toujours amis ? Prononça-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- On en reparlera quand tu seras sobre. Prononçai-je durement. Je pivotais sur mon siège pour faire face à mes amis. Ils me regardaient avec insistance, et je compris que la présence de Mike les gênait. Je haussais les épaules et les sourcils, leur faisant comprendre que je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Je ne me voyais pas lui dire de se casser. Eh oui, je sais, je suis trop gentil…

Un bruit sourd résonna derrière moi. Je me retournais quand je vis Mike à terre. Mes reflexes d'infirmier prirent le dessus sur ma rancœur. Je descendis de mon tabouret et me penchais sur lit. Il respirait toujours. J'eus du mal à trouver son pouls contre mon index, mais il battait faiblement. J'allais le mettre sur le côté pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas dans son vomi quand je l'entendis ronfler. J'eus un soufflement réprobateur.

- On en fait quoi ? Demandai-je à mes collègues. On le laisse ici ou quelqu'un le garde pour la nuit ?

- Et si on le mettait en salle de repos ? Proposa Sam. A quatre, on prit chacun un de ses membres pour le transporter en face.

On dut s'arrêter une fois en cours de route pour qu'il vomisse. Sam et Quil, les deux costauds, prirent un de ses bras pour le glisser derrière leur nuque et l'aider à marcher lentement. J'allais appeler l'ascenseur quand on entra dans le hall et le retenu pour qu'ils aient le temps d'entrer. On confia la surveillance de Mike à deux internes de première année qui se plaignaient parce qu'ils n'avaient pas dormis depuis près de 24 heures.

- Ma première garde a duré quarante-huit heures et j'ai fermé ma gueule ! Si vous êtes pas content de votre sort, il y a des centaines de candidats au portillon ! Sam eut au moins le culot de leur remettre les idées en place.

Je repartis avec mes amis au bar et terminais ma pizza lentement. Je bus deux autres verres avant de les abandonner. Il était déjà plus de 23 heures, et ma mère a tendance à s'inquiéter quand je pars sans lui dire où je vais. Oui, malgré le fait que je lui en veuille, je tiens quand même à ce qu'elle n'attrape pas trop de cheveux blancs. Sam me mit un coup sur l'épaule pour me soutenir avant mon départ.

Je rentrais le plus lentement du monde jusqu'à mon chez moi. Il me fallut plusieurs tentatives pour mettre la clé dans la serrure sans allumer la lumière. Je fis légèrement coulisser le panneau en plastique et le refermais derrière moi. Je tâtonnais contre un des murs pour allumer la lumière… Elle s'alluma toute seule sans que je n'y comprenne rien. Je pivotais sur moi-même pour trouver ma mère, assise en tailleur sur mon lit, caressant Tobby qui dormait. Elle portait un peignoir épais, et semblais… assez remontée. Je retirais ma veste et la jetais sur ma chaise de bureau.

- Je suppose qu'il t'a tout raconté ? Et qu'il a mis en avant les éléments qui faisaient de moi un mauvais infirmier et les éléments qui font de lui un parfait médecin.

- Viens t'assoir s'il te plait. Elle tapota le matelas pour que je prenne place. Timidement, je me mis dos à elle et fixais le mur, attendant les remontrances. Je m'en fiche que Cullen me balance tous mes défauts à la figure. Mais à ma mère…

- Oui, il m'a tout raconté. Ta bêtise, son sermon, ta suspension, tout. Edward, il faut que tu comprennes qu'il n'a pas fait ça contre toi. Il aurait fait la même chose si un autre infirmier avait fait la même bourde.

- Une bourde ? Tu considères ma relation comme une bourde ? Je me retournais pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui et non. Oui, c'est une très mauvaise chose que tu tombes amoureux d'une patiente, tu peux la perturber psychologiquement, mais, je sais que ça vous rends heureux. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Isabella. Et il est d'accord pour lui refaire passer un scanner la semaine prochaine pour voir si sa sécrétion d'endorphines est naturelle ou accidentelle. Arrête de lui en vouloir et de lui crier dessus. Tu connais le dicton : on récolte ce que l'on sème. Quand vous avez commencés votre relation, tu savais que tu allais te faire prendre et te faire taper sur les doigts. Si tu ne le savais pas, c'est que tu es stupide ! Elle frappa délicatement mon crane.

- J'aimerais dormir maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- D'accord. Mais demain, j'aimerais qu'on parle tous les deux. A propos de ma relation avec Carlisle. Je ne sais pas si tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'il t'a sanctionné, ou parce que lui et moi… D'ailleurs, comment tu es au courant de ça ?

- Demain maman, demain… Je m'affalais sur mon lit et vis ma mère se relever et partir vers l'escalier. Elle éteignit la lumière pour moi et je n'eus même pas la force de me relever pour me changer. Je m'endormis dans cette position inconfortable.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Deux jours. Deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu physiquement, que je n'ai pas pu respirer son odeur, caresser sa peau douce et gouter ses lèvres. Quatre jours que Tobby me manque. Heureusement, j'ai enfin appris à me servir de ce téléphone, et je peux communiquer avec lui toute la journée ! Enfin, sauf lors des visites de Cullen et de Kate. Il a été d'accord pour ne rien dire à mes parents de l'incident qui a éclaté avec Edward. Je suis majeure, et ma vie privée ne regarde que moi ! Eh toc !

Kate déposa mon plateau repas habituel et glissa rapidement une boite sous ma couverture. Ça, c'est un stratagème dont elle a eu l'idée. Finalement, elle n'est pas si méchante que ça ! Elle a compris qu'Edward était absolument indispensable à mon rétablissement, bien que le fait que nous entretenions une relation (l'histoire s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre dans l'hôpital) la mettait hors d'elle. Quand il m'a appris sa suspension, j'ai arrêté de manger. Kate ne l'a pas supporté.

- Ecoute, j'ai bien compris que tu ferais tout pour retrouver Edward, mais contrairement à Cullen, je suis beaucoup moins fermée d'esprit. Il est hors de question que je te laisse continuer ta grève de la faim stupide ! Tu veux prouver à Cullen que tu es furieuse ? Très bien ! Mais je t'apporte des repas en cachette pour que tu ne tombes pas de faim. C'est clair ! Si ça ne te convient pas, c'est la même chose, et je resterais face à toi jusqu'à ce que tu manges !

Je ne sais pas si ce que je fais à une influence sur le médecin, mais j'agis avec les moyens que j'ai ! J'avalais la dernière portion de mon bâtonnet de poisson et rendis la barquette. Je la remerciais tout en m'essuyant la bouche à l'aide de ma main.

- Tu m'obliges à cuisiner deux fois plus. Elle rapporta le plateau repas dehors et disparut du périmètre.

La porte s'ouvrit et un rapide coup d'œil me permit d'identifier Cullen et mon père. Je pris ma mine habituelle. Je fixais le mur face à moi et ne bougeais pas.

- Charlie, ça ne peut plus durer. Elle ne mange pas. Elle est catatonique, regarde ! Il claqua deux doigts face à mes yeux. Je ne réagis pas.

- Ramène-le-lui. Prononça-t-il. Cet infirmier avec un chien là… Edwin ou un prénom à l'ancienne.

- Monsieur Masen a commis une faute professionnelle et il est suspendu pour le moment. Il n'est plus habilité à s'occuper d'Isabella.

- Tu sais quoi ? Ta putain de suspension, je m'en moque. Il arrivait à rendre ma fille heureuse rien qu'en apparaissent avec ce Jack Russel. Il la faisait sourire comme jamais. Elle reprenait des couleurs en sa présence. Alors je te le demande, tu le fais venir dans cette chambre immédiatement ! S'il arrive quelque chose à ma fille, je ne te le pardonnerais pas, et je n'hésiterais pas à te faire radier de l'ordre des médecins ! Alors ramène-le !

J'eus du mal à ne fixer que le mur. Mon regard se dirigea automatiquement vers mon père. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et j'étais fière qu'il ait enfin pus s'opposer à quelqu'un. Il est toujours soumis à ma mère ou Cullen. J'espérais lui transmettre tout mon respect, ma fierté et ma reconnaissance dans ce regard.

- J'en ai vraiment ras le bol que vous contourniez les règles dans la famille Swan ! Je le vis néanmoins attraper son biper. Je dus retenir la brusque montée de joie qui se propagea en moi. Je n'avais pas envie de faire plaisir au médecin.

Bella va enfin pouvoir revoir son Edward adoré !

A la semaine prochaine !

ROBisous ^^

PS. Pour celle qui suivent Aimer sans attendre, je vais poster une annonce ce soir.


	15. Tout sera de ta faute

Hello ! Voici le retour tant attendu d'Edward dans les bras de notre Bella !

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Carlisle est très sévère envers Edward, mais c'est son rôle en tant que chef de service ! Il sera plus coulant dans un futur assez lointain. Carlisle a une double personnalité, il est strict au travail, coulant dans l'intimité ! Il refait ce coup là dans le chapitre qui arrive. Charlie n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est un père très attentif aux besoins de Bella. Il le prouvera lors de la sortie de l'hôpital de Bella. Merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : Tu n'es pas la seule a aimer Charlie désormais ! Carlisle est un médecin, il a le droit d'etre septique, même si tout le monde sait qu'Edward est bénéfique à Bella (il s'en rendra compte bien plus tard). La véracité des sentiments de Bella seront attestés ou non par la suite. Ne t'en fais pas, niveau moyen de torture, j'en ai deux-trois pas mal en tête, qui entreront en action plus tard ! Jtd, bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : C'est vrai qu'Esmée aurait pus entrer en action pour obliger Carlisle à plier, mais elle ne veut pas se mêler de la vie professionnelle de Carlisle et ainsi prendre part dans le conflit qui oppose son petit ami à son fils. Charlie était inattendu, mais il prend toujours les intérêts de Bella à cœur, et ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'il rendra service à Bella pour qu'elle puisse voir Edward. Finalement, Kate aussi est gentille, mais dans une moindre mesure ! Gros bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Sunny : Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas fait médecine mais droit, je suis en toute première année. La somme de travail n'est pas comparable, c'est vrai. Je sais que les médecins, pour arriver là où ils sont, doivent sacrifier tous leurs temps, pendant plus d'une dizaine d'année avant d'etre chirurgien. Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur, c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas renseignée, mais tu m'auras malgré tout donné une leçon. A l'avenir, je tacherais de faire plus de recherches quand je parlerais du travail d'Edward. J'irais également rectifier le chapitre précédent, en vue d'etre en phase avec le réel. Malgré cette erreur, je suis contente que cet histoire te plaise ! Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur !

Nini54 : Carlisle n'est pas tendre quand il met sa blouse de chef de service ! Il ne voulait pas blesser Bella en faisant cette remarque, il voulait simplement qu'elle redescende un peu sur terre pour qu'elle se rende compte que ce qu'elle pensait etre de l'amour n'en était pas. Edward a trouvé un bon prétexte pour fuir son domicile et par la même, son patron-beau père. Mais dans ce chapitre, il ne pourra pas s'y soustraire. Quil a été moins pipellete cette fois ci, mais il reviendra bientôt avec plein de potins ! Ce qui dérange Jacob, c'est de rencontrer Bella avec le thérapeute. Enfin, tu verras ça dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV **

J'arrivais dans le hall de l'hôpital, et je sentis le regard lourd de tous mes collègues simultanément dans mon dos. Je me retournais le plus lentement possible pour essayer de surprendre un regard. Les secrétaires regardaient leur écran d'un air passionné, les cuisiniers avaient un étrange besoin urgent d'aller chercher de la nourriture supplémentaire, et je ne parle pas des infirmières 'cachées' dans un angle, marmonnant et me lançant des regards en coin. J'appuyais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et attendis qu'il arrive au troisième étage. Le même manège recommença : les regards en coin et les chuchotis qui se veulent discret. J'arrivais avec beaucoup de mal au bout du couloir, des frissons descendant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je frappais délicatement, et, à ma grande surprise, ce fut Charlie qui m'ouvrit. Cullen se tenait dans un coin, plus remonté que jamais contre moi surement. Bella était dans son lit, un immense sourire épanoui sur les lèvres. Je m'avançais à grand pas vers elle, avant de me souvenir de la présence de sa famille dans la pièce. Je me tempérais, et repris une foulée normale. Je m'assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

Bon dieu, ce qu'elle m'a manqué ! Je le réalise que maintenant, assis à côté d'elle. Son visage parfait avait repris des couleurs depuis que je sens entrée, ses pommettes sont un peu moins saillantes, et un immense sourire bardait son visage. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me passer de ça pendant ne serait-ce que 30 secondes ? On se contemplait comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis des dizaines d'années. Ma main se leva et voulut prendre la sienne, mais un raclement de gorge plutôt indiscret m'en empêcha. Je la laissais retomber mollement sur mon genou et tentais d'engager une conversation.

- Alors Miss Swan, comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien, malgré le fait que je n'ai plus de flash. Et toi ? Et Tobby, comment va-t-il ?

- Tobby va bien, mais il est quelque peu… Mélancolique. Je pense qu'il ne vous voit pas assez. Mais ça lui passera.

- J'aimerais tellement le revoir… Son regard se posta sur le dos blanc du médecin.

- J'essayerais de vous le ramener un de ses jours, si j'ai l'autorisation par mon supérieur hiérarchique. Il sursauta quand je prononçais cette mention, mais continua néanmoins à fixer le paysage derrière les carreaux. J'ai un cadeau pour vous. Elle eut un sourire et se redressa sur son lit.

Je sortis de ma poche le porte-clés riche en souvenir offert par… Je ne dirais pas son nom. Il y avait plein d'objets hétéroclites autour de l'anneau : des porte-clés des villes qu'elle avait visitées, simplement des choses qu'elle trouvait belle et qu'elle accrochait là-dessus. Je le garde toujours dans mon casier, et je fais toujours un détour par ce dernier pour caresser rapidement les objets avant d'entrer dans un bloc opératoire. On a tous un rituel avant d'aller opérer. Certains prennent un signe religieux qu'ils embrassent du bout des lèvres. D'autres triturent leur alliance pour se donner confiance. Moi, je vais m'amuser avec des breloques touristiques avant de partir. Je vais surement me rabattre sur un signe religieux désormais.

- Il est énorme ! Je peux te faire une étreinte ? Je lançais un bref regard à son père qui hocha la tête. Je me levais et me penchais au-dessus d'elle. Je dus retenir mon visage et mes lèvres mourant d'envie de venir s'écraser contre les siennes si douce, lisses… Elle hissa autour de mon cou à l'aide de ses bras et se colla contre moi pendant de longues secondes.

- C'était le grigri promis ? Chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de mon oreille pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

- Oui, répliquai-je rapidement. Je me penchais encore plus pour la remettre sur son matelas. Je rebordais ses draps rapidement, déformation professionnelle oblige. Je me sentais mal à l'aise avec le père de Bella ainsi que Carlisle dans les parages. Il y eut un long silence, où on se regarda simplement droit dans les yeux, sans parler.

- Si vous n'avez rien à vous dire, tu devrais partir Edward.

- Excusez-moi, c'est difficile d'avoir un entretien amical quand on se croit à Guantanamo, entourés de gardiens !

- C'est ça ou rien. Hors de question que vous vous voyez seuls ! Il pivota enfin sur ses talons, pour qu'on puisse se regarder pour se parler. J'avais l'impression d'être un violeur professionnel sous son regard. Je perdis tout mon sang froid et titubais, cherchant ma veste à l'aide de mes doigts pour la remettre sur mes épaules.

- Je crois qu'il est préférable que je m'en aille. Je reviendrais demain, si le colonel en chef est d'accord pour m'autoriser un droit de visite. Ma voix trembla en lançant cette ultime pique, bien conscient du fait que je faisais tout pour le provoquer sur son terrain. Je claquais la porte et je dus m'adosser contre un mur pour calmer mes jambes aussi molles que du coton.

* * *

- NON ! Hurlai-je dans la cuisine. NON, NON, ET NON ! Je sortis un bol et le rempli de lait avant de le mettre au micro-ondes avec ma tasse de café.

- Edward, moi et Carlisle tenons à ce que tu viennes diner avec nous ce soir. Nous voulons d'exposer calmement notre relation sans que tu montes sur tes grands chevaux, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Nous ne voulons rien t'imposer, on ira à ton rythme. Mais on veut se voir tous les trois, calmement et sans cri. Tu comprends ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir six ans. Tu sais, d'avoir le rôle du petit garçon dont les parents viennent de divorcer. C'est bon, je suis majeur, et j'ai bien compris que tu allais refaire ta vie avec Carlisle. Ça m'enchante énormément pour toi, vraiment ! Mais je ne veux pas être en tête à tête avec vous.

- Il va falloir oublier la rancœur que tu as à son égard, sinon, ça va pas le faire ! Je t'attends ici à 19 heures, propre, rasé, avec ta plus belle chemise et ton plus beau sourire plaqué sur ce visage qui, finalement, a fait craquer plus de fille que je ne l'imaginais !

- MAMAN ! Je tournais au cramoisi et allais chercher ce qui m'attendait en me brûlant le bout des doigts.

* * *

Bon dieu, mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que je fous assis sur la banquette en cuir d'une Mercedes de luxe ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder les deux passagers à l'avant, la main de ma mère posé sur celle du médecin, en un geste tendre. C'est à vomir… Déjà, quand il est arrivé, j'ai dut regarder en direction de la fenêtre pour ne pas assister à leur baiser furtif. Merde quoi, même si je ne suis plus un enfant, voir sa mère embrasser un homme, ça fait quelque chose !

Il se gara face à un des restaurants les plus luxueux de Port Angeles. Merde, je comprends mieux pourquoi la tenue chic est exigée ! Il alla ouvrir la portière de ma mère et lui tendis le bras pour l'accompagner… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si galant ! Il pourrait pas être comme les autres, pressé d'aller bouffer ! Ca me donnerait au moins une raison de le détester ! Il tira la chaise pour que ma mère puisse s'assoir et m'installa entre eux deux. Pitié, pas le chandelier, pas le chandelier ! Il commanda les apéritifs pour nous, et je vis semblant de regarder avec attention la carte pour ne pas trop les contempler dans leur moment d'affection. Je passais commande au serveur en me faisant plaisir : huitres. C'est lui qui passe à la caisse, je m'en moque ! On triqua tous les droits avant de commencer à… parler.

- Cette relation, elle est encore très… secrète, et j'apprécierais que l'hôpital ne soit pas au courant. Tout le monde a eu connaissance de mon divorce, et j'aimerais garder une part de vie privée. Ma mère lui mit un coup de coude, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était absolument pas la bonne manière pour s'y prendre. Je lui en fus reconnaissant. Si c'était moi qui avait fait ça… Bref.

- Edward, Carlisle et moi, c'est encore le tout début, d'accord ? Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, nous n'avons pas prévu de nous installer ensemble. On… profite simplement de la présence de l'autre. Je conçois que je vais être moins présente à la maison, que je vais sortir aller diner, passer peut être des week-ends quand notre relation sera plus avancée… Mais je ne t'abandonne pas, c'est clair. Ce n'est pas parce que je fréquente quelqu'un d'autre que je vais couper les ponts avec toi. Tu as fait partie de mon passé, de mon présent, et je ne conçois pas mon avenir sans toi. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne. Tu as été ma vie pendant 22 ans, et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Ça te convient ? Elle se retourna vers Carlisle. Si tu dis non, je te préviens, je pique une gueulante ici et maintenant, je te renverse mon verre de vin rouge au visage et sur ta chemise immaculé, avant de commander un taxi pour rentrer avec mon fils.

- Esmée je te l'ai déjà dit. J'accepte ton passé, je ne le renie pas. Je n'essayerais jamais de t'éloigner d'Edward, ni de créer un conflit entre toi et lui. Il prit sa main et en caressa le dos à l'aide de son pouce. Nous sommes des adultes, et on se comprend entre adultes. Carlisle tendit la main vers moi pour que je la prenne. J'eus un moment d'hésitation.

- Ed, on comprend si ce qu'on te demande est un peu trop d'un coup. Je suis prête à attendre le temps qu'il faut pour que Carlisle entre dans ta vie à 100 %. Je suis consciente que c'est un énorme pas à faire dans la direction de Carlisle, et inversement. Mais petit à petit, vous vous rapprocherez, en dehors du travail, j'entends. Il reposa sa main sur la nappe en tissus qui ornait la table. Prends le temps d'y penser calmement, ok ? Je lui répondis par un signe de tête au moment où le serveur arrivait avec nos plats.

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Il est ici ? Derrière la porte ? Je plaquais mes genoux contre mon buste. La couverture se tenait, était à la limite de se déchirer. A la limite, ça, je m'en fiche complétement. Le psy hocha la tête, assis à côté de moi. Merde, ça ne me rassure pas de le rencontrer. Surtout qu'Edward, mon point de repère, n'est pas là pour me soutenir ! Il devait venir, mais, depuis sa suspension, il n'avait plus du tout accès à l'hôpital, et encore moins à ma chambre.

- Il n'entrera pas sans mon autorisation, et surtout la vôtre. Nous sommes verrouillés de l'intérieur, ne vous en faites pas. Je regardais la porte comme il elle était sur le point de venir m'attaquer et m'enjoignit à me calmer. Il ne peut rien te faire en présence d'un médecin, ne l'oublie pas, il ne peut rien te faire ! Mais bon sang, ça rassure pas des masses. De quoi avez-vous peur ? Demanda-t-il simplement. Je sentais le grigri d'Edward, dont l'anneau était glissé autour de mon index. Je le serrais si fortement contre ma poigne que j'eus l'impression qu'il allait transpercer la peau.

- De lui. De son regard. De son jugement. De ce qu'il pense de moi.

- Il ne peut pas vous attaquer. Et son jugement ne regarde que lui, vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous y fier. Je vais rester avec vous, et orientez la conversation. Si jamais vous vous sentez mal à l'aise, levez votre main gauche, on stoppera tout immédiatement et je le ferais sortir. Je hochais la tête. Je continuais de serrer les breloques dans ma main pour me donner du courage, et avoir ne serait-ce qu'un lien de connexion avec Edward. Elles seront mon talisman si jamais notre conversation tourne mal. Si je peux vous donner un conseil, le fait de retarder cette rencontre ne vous ferra qu'angoisser.

Je pointais la porte du doigt et me recroquevillais encore plus contre moi-même. Je fermais les yeux et attendis. J'entendis les gonds de la porte pivoter sur eux-mêmes deux fois de suite. Une chaise racla sur le linoléum. Je savais qu'il était là. Les poils de mes bras se hérissèrent, me provoquant une légère chair de poule sur tout le corps. Une main délicate se posa sur mon épaule.

- Bella, je veux que vous ouvriez les yeux et regardiez Jacob, s'il vous plait. Je me forçais à soulever une paupière.

Il était différent contrairement au souvenir de la photo que j'avais de lui. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long, ses traits un peu plus tirés. La pulpe de chacun de ses doigts était bandée à l'aide de plusieurs pansements. Son regard était à la fois gentil, mais il se voulait en colère, dur.

- Bébé, chuchota-t-il. Un long frisson me parcourut l'échine, remontant sur ma colonne vertébrale. Je fermais les yeux et agrippais encore plus fortement la couverture pour avoir un peu plus chaud.

- Ne la brusquez pas en utilisant des surnoms affectifs. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de vous, à part ce qu'elle a découvert dans son téléphone et ses affaires. On va y aller point par point voulez-vous ? Monsieur Black, vous allez beaucoup parler lors de nos séances, et je vais encadrer ses discussions là, comme convenu.

- Comment ça, nos séances ?! Par téléphone, vous m'avez annoncé UNE séance !

- L'état de Miss Swan s'est amélioré, et nous voulons continuer sur cette voie-là. Je vous demande de faire ça pour elle. C'est pour son bien. Je rouvris un œil et le contemplais, debout, la main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre. Je me décidais à intervenir.

- S'il te plait. Pour moi. Prononçai-je du bout des lèvres. Il parut se radoucir et se leva pour s'assoir sur la chaise. Le psy en fit de même et prit la parole en premier.

- J'aimerais que vous nous racontiez comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux.

- Son père venait souvent faire des rondes à La Push pendant quelques mois parce qu'un ours se trouvait dans la forêt. Il venait surveiller les environs quasi tous les jours. Bella venait avec lui. Il la déposait dans le village et elle allait s'installer face à l'océan pour dessiner ou prendre des photos. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés. Je la voyais souvent, et j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour l'aborder. Je m'installais à ses côtés toute les semaines et je la regardais. Puis, je lui ai proposé de venir jusque chez moi pour gouter. On s'est tourné autour pendant plusieurs mois avant que j'ai le cran de l'inviter au cinéma et l'embrasser pour la première fois. Elle m'a repoussée en me mettant une claque. Elle n'est pas revenue à la réserve pendant plus d'un mois. Il eut un sourire pour lui-même, se rappelant des souvenirs oubliés pour moi.

- Et ensuite ? Après cette gifle ?

- Elle a sonné à ma porte un jour où mon père et le sien étaient sur Seattle. Et, pour le coup… Il releva le regard vers moi et caressa ses lèvres. C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus. J'eus un rougissement et fixais ma couverture sur mes genoux.

- Qui était au courant de votre relation ?

- Toute la réserve de La Push, vu comme les rumeurs circulent vite là-bas. Les amies de Bella savaient également pour nous deux. Mais on a rien dit à sa famille. Son père et son frère l'aurait mal prit, et on voulait éviter de s'attirer trop d'ennui. On se voyait comme on pouvait, je venais parfois l'attendre à la sorte de son lycée pour passer du temps avec elle, et on allait beaucoup à Port Angeles, voir des films, boire un verre, profiter de l'autre en toute simplicité.

- Votre routine a duré longtemps ?

- Plus d'un an et demi. On arrivait à se voir plus d'une fois par semaine. Ça nous faisait du bien. On saturait un peu de tous ses textos et e-mails envoyés à longueur de temps. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Lui aussi savait de quoi le médecin allait nous parler. Je tentais de me décrisper. Sans succès.

- Et, pourquoi votre relation s'est-elle terminée ? Mon bras se leva quasi automatiquement. Jake, intrigué, me fixa comme si j'étais une extraterrestre. Nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui, mais, demain, nous reprendrons notre conversation au même endroit. Inutile de tenter de vous esquiver une nouvelle fois, on abordera bien ce sujet-là.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir un entretien avec Bella ? Seul à seule ?

- Désolé, mais le docteur Cullen à interdit les entretiens privés. Jake se leva, et, contrairement à ce que le psychologue lui avait demandé, il se rapprocha de moi. Le médecin tenta de le ceinturer, mais, vu la masse musculaire de Jake, seul un homme d'acier pourrait le ceinturer.

- Bella, ne nous détruits pas, je t'aime tu sais, j'ai fait une erreur, mais ton amnésie, c'est peut être un bon moyen de repartir à zéro non ?

- SECURITE ! Hurla le médecin. Il s'agrippa à ma couverture pour me faire réagir. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, voulant disparaitre.

- Réfléchis, ne gâche pas tout, si ça se finit entre nous, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'a toi-même ! Réfléchis à nous deux Bell's. Deux policiers arrivèrent visiblement avec du retard et prirent chacun un bras de Jacob pour le faire sortir. Pour fuir tout ce qui m'arrivait, je me mis en position fœtale et me constituais une grotte à l'aide de couverture.

* * *

Pas de tout repos cette rencontre avec Jake !

La semaine prochaine, il y aura l'arrivée de deux autres personnages dans l'histoire !

A très vite.

ROBisous ^^

PS. Vous etes allés voir le dernier Twilight ? Je ne spolierais pas, mais j'en dirais juste deux mots : Génial et émouvant.


	16. Se décider à vivre pour de bon

Hello ! J'ai pus constater que vous détestez encore plus Jacob que Carlisle ! J'espère que la situation pour un des personnages va s'arranger grace à ce chapitre !

Johanna : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Je publie tous les dimanches. Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Je te rassure, ce chapitre est légerement plus calme. Bella va pouvoir prendre le temps de se reposer. Faute de pouvoir etre au rendez-vous, Edward va faire une apparition surprise dans ce chapitre. Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : Etre le chandelier, c'est horrible ! Encore plus quand on tient ce rôle avec les parents ! J'ai souvent ce rôle quand je sors avec mes amis, mais le pire, c'était lors d'un cinéma. On était cinq, j'étais la seule célibataire. Je me suis retrouvé entre les deux couples, à bouffer du pop-corn pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, généralement en même temps. L'horreur ! Ma pauvre, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas recommencer cette superbe expérience ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Bella, un preux chevalier va venir lui remonter le moral ! Bisous, jtd, merci pour ta review ^^

Sunny : Ne t'en fais pas, il faut juste que je trouve le temps d'aller corriger mon erreur sur le chapitre. Edward est immature, mais il va tout faire pour mettre des batons dans les roues de Carlisle. Leur relation personnelle va etre mise de coté dans ce chapitre, au profit de leur relation professionnelle. Merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Le rapprochement entre Carlisle et Edward va se faire au fil des chapitres, mais très lentement. Jacob a voulu recoller les morceaux avec Bella, et cette dernière va avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Mais un gentil garçon va bien l'aider ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je déboulais dans le hall tel une fusée, bousculant un ambulancier avant de glisser sur les dernières mètres jusqu'à Cullen. Il se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur et insista sur le bouton pour qu'il arrive plus vite.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux pour arriver au plus vite, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Elle va bien ? Demandai-je, inquiet. La cabine s'ouvrit face à nous, vide. Je me glissais à l'intérieur, au côté du médecin. Il attendit que les portes se ferment avant de prendre la parole.

- Elle a rencontré monsieur Black, et elle n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis près d'une heure. Elle est incontrôlable, le psy essaye de lui parler, mais rien n'y fait. Je t'ai bipé car je sais que tu seras le seul à la calmer. Il appuya sur le bouton pour immobiliser la cabine entre le deuxième et le troisième étage. La cabine eut un soubresaut avant de s'immobiliser. Ecoute moi bien, ce que je vais faire est tout sauf réglementaire ! Je pourrais me faire radier de l'ordre des médecins, toi, te faire licencier, et, en bonus, une interdiction à vie d'exercer ! Je te demanderais, si tu veux préserver ton job et le mien, de ne pas… Faire des choses inappropriées.

- Vous en faites pas, on a bien réussi à vous cacher la supercherie pendant plus de quinze jours. La discrétion, ça nous connait ! J'appuyais sur le bouton pour que la cabine termine son ascension.

- Tu sais que ça ne me rassure pas du tout ce que tu as dit ! Les deux portes métalliques coulissèrent pour nous laisser sortir. Je me dirigeai d'un pas vif vers le bout du couloir, Cullen sur mes talons. J'allais entrer quand il mit sa main sur mon biceps pour m'arrêter.

- On va faire le guet avec Thomson. Je te fais confiance pour que tu gardes tes mains dans tes poches ?

- Mais oui, c'est pas comme si j'étais un violeur en puissance ! Il eut un soupir d'exaspération profonde avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de ma petite amie. Il fit un signe de la main au médecin pour le faire sortir de la pièce. Je le croisais à peine une demi-seconde avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

La seule chose que je pouvais voir, c'était une boule recroquevillé sous une couverture blanche. Je l'entendais renifler bruyamment et émettre de petits gémissements de temps à autre. Je m'approchais timidement d'elle. Mes semelles chuintèrent sur le lino. Elle eut un sursaut.

- Si c'est encore vous, même avec une tonne de mars, ça ira pas mieux ! Je pouvais entendre les sanglots dans sa voix et ça me fit un mal de chien de l'entendre dans cet état à cause d'un petit merdeux incapable.

- C'est juste moi. Ne bouge pas, je vais juste poser ma main sur ton dos. Je m'en approchais le plus lentement du monde, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, et posais ma paume chaude contre son dos. Elle eut un sursaut avant de s'apaiser contre moi.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ?

- Parce qu'ils pensent que je lui le seul à même de pouvoir te calmer sans que tu veuilles me dévorer. En deux minutes, j'ai eu l'impression de faire plus que le psy en une heure. Elle eut un petit rire. Tu veux pas enlever la couverture ? J'aimerais te voir.

- J'suis pas belle à voir, et, dans le couple, si le physique n'y est pas…

- Le physique n'est pas le plus important dans une relation. Sinon, elle est superficielle. J'attrapais le bord de la couverture et la tirais pour la découvrir. Son visage était baigné de larmes. Certaines stagnaient sous ses yeux, d'autres avaient roulés librement sur ses joues. J'allais les essuyer quand elles se remirent à dégouliner.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Elle pivota pour me tourner le dos.

- Non, chérie, je t'en prie ! Je retirais mes chaussures et m'allongeai à côté d'elle. Je glissais mon bras tant bien que mal en dessous de son corps pour la rapprocher de moi.

Son dos se moula contre mon buste. Je respirais l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ils sentaient la menthe. Ca ne lui allait pas du tout, mais bon, c'est le gel douche de l'hosto. Elle se retourna pour coller son buste contre le mien. Elle cala sa tête dans mon cou. Je sentis ses larmes douloureuses contre ma peau.

- Quoi qu'il se soit passé, sache que c'est lui qui a tort. Je tortillais mon bras derrière moi pour attraper un mouchoir. Je relevais son visage vers moi et essuyais chaque trainée humide une à une, dès qu'elles glissaient sur sa peau couleur céramique. J'ai horreur de voir les gens auquel je tiens triste. Je me sens impuissant. Je posais le mouchoir sur la commode et lui servis un verre d'eau. Ses mains tremblaient quand elle le récupéra pour le boire avidement.

- Tout est de ma faute. Il l'a dit. Si on a rompu, c'est ma faute. Elle eut un nouveau soubresaut. Je la redressais, presque en position assise face à moi. Mes deux mains attrapent chacun de ses bras pour la garder solidement droite. Je la fixais droit dans les yeux.

- Ecoute-moi bien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Répétai-je en séparant bien les mots pour qu'elle comprenne. Jake t'a trompé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est de sa faute à lui. C'est lui le coupable. Tu l'as quitté. C'est de sa faute. Répétai-je. Elle arrêta de trembler et la petite lueur coupable qui s'était établi dans ses yeux disparut. Je la lâchais et la rallongeai sur son matelas.

- Merci. Tu sais pas à quel point ça fait du bien d'entendre ça. Comment tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut dire au bon moment. Tu as un don ou quoi ?

- Non, simplement une pincée de bon sens. Je ne veux plus te voir penser ou dépérir à cause d'un con pareil, c'est très clair. Il est coupable de tout. Pas toi. Toi, tu es la victime. Tu ne dois pas le laisser te monter la tête avec des stupidités pareilles, c'est compris ? Elle hocha la tête. J'allais me relever quand elle s'agrippa à mon bras.

- Reste. J'aime sentir ta présence contre moi. Ca me rassure.

- Bon, ok... Elle tenta de se relever à l'aide de son poing droit avant d'avoir une grimace. Ça va ? M'enquis-je directement.

- Désolé, mais j'ai serré ton grigri un peu trop fort je crois. Elle releva sa main. L'anneau se trouvait autour de son index. La marque s'était incrustée dans la chair. Je le fis glisser, le posais sur la table et la massais pour faire repartir le sang sans la faire trop souffrir. Ya combien de facette en toi ? J'ai beau essayer de les compter, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en manque toujours une !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais me faire une joie de toute te les faires découvrir… Nos lèvres se rapprochèrent d'elle-même. Elles se frôlèrent à peine quand du grabuge se fit entendre dans le couloir. Je m'éloignais d'elle et me préparais à me relever.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas…

- Mon cul oui ! J'entre où je veux, et c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher vu ta taille ! Je vis la poignée de la chambre de Bella se baisser, et eus le réflexe de sortir de son lit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je faillis me rétamer sur les fesses.

Un immense colosse brun de deux mètres déboula dans la chambre, et dus se baisser pour ne pas se cogner contre le haut de la porte. Avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, je le sentis agripper le haut de ma chemise d'une seule main et me faire décoller de plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol, me retrouvant à la hauteur de ses yeux. Je me sentis immédiatement étranglé sous sa poigne.

- Alors comme ça, on fait pleurer ma petite sœur ? On la traite comme une sous-merde avant de l'abandonner comme une moins que rien ? Il commença à me secouer de tous les côtés. En plus de la sensation d'étranglement, deux autres sensations se mélangèrent : la peur et l'envie de vomir.

- Monsieur Swan, je vous prierais de faire descendre monsieur Masen. C'est l'infirmier de votre petite sœur.

- Emmett, s'il te plait ! Mon regard se porta immédiatement sur Bella. Comment peut-elle… Son regard effrayé et désespéré me fit peur. L'homme qui me tenait en respect, et qui était visiblement mon beau-frère, fit pivoter son crâne.

- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire Bell's ? Papa me l'a pas dit !

- Mais non, c'est maman qui m'a dit qui tu étais. Je connais ton nom, et aussi le fait que tu fais du basket en ligne pro. Mais sinon…

- Emmett, calme-toi, s'il te plait. Je remarquais une femme blonde derrière lui qui lui caressa délicatement l'épaule. Lâche l'infirmier. Ce fut comme si elle venait de tourner un interrupteur. Il refit tourner sa tête et les traits rageurs disparurent de son visage en un éclair.

- Oh, désolé. Il me fit redescendre un peu brutalement. Mes genoux eurent du mal à accuser la réception du choc. Il me mit un grand coup dans le dos, et eut l'impression désagréable de sentir toute ma cage thoracique vibrer. Sans rancune hein ? Faut pas m'en vouloir, j'ai tendance à être un poil trop surprotecteur avec ma petite sœur.

- C'est déjà oublié ! Répliquai-je en lui faisant un sourire de surface. Je me collais contre le mur et tentais de me faire oublier de ce colosse pendant un très long moment. Il se rapprocha de Bella et s'assit lourdement sur une des chaises. J'eus peur que cette dernière lâche. La blonde prit le fauteuil que son petit ami lui avait galamment laissé.

- On est désolé de pas être venu plus tôt Bella, mais j'avais plein de match à New-York, et on a pu revenir que maintenant. Il lui prit la main étonnement doucement, de peur de la briser.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Elle lui fit un sourire.

- Est-ce-que tu sais qui je suis ? Demanda la femme blonde.

- Tu es Rose, c'est ça ? La copine de mon frère. Je t'ai vu sur une photo, et Renée m'a dit qui tu étais.

- C'est bien moi. On se connait depuis près de cinq ans, on sort faire du shopping de temps en temps avec tes amies quand vous venez à Seattle. Elle eut un sourire en se rappelant de ses bons moments. On se téléphone souvent, et tu m'envoies pas mal de texto quand tu as besoin de parler avec une personne plus… Mature si je puis dire.

- Tu es mannequin ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Ce fut Emmett qui rigola.

- Tu veux rire ? Elle est avocate ! Ils l'ont surnommé le grizzli au tribunal !

- J'en ai marre de ce stéréotype où les blondes bien roulés finissent toujours en sous-vêtements dans les catalogues. Je préfère défendre les gens. Voir les témoins attendre la délivrance quand j'en ai fini avec eux… C'est le plus délectable. Je suis spécialisé dans les affaires familiales. Je représente les enfants victimes d'abus dans leur famille.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer. C'est juste que… Tu es tellement belle ! Elle tritura sa couverture pour ne pas la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est rien Bella. Je ne t'en veux pas. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant. Emmett reprit la parole.

- Bell's, dis-moi, tu ne manques de rien ici ? Je sais que les parents ne roulent pas sur l'or, mais nous, on a les moyens. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à nouveau. Elle est à fleur de peau en ce moment.

- Faites-moi sortir d'ici, je vous en prie ! Murmura-t-elle dans un chuchotis. J'peux plus, je craque ! J'ai besoin de partir d'ici, d'aller n'importe où mais ailleurs. Je vous en supplie ! Emmett se pencha vers elle pour lui faire une étreinte. Il tentait de contrôler sa force pour simplement poser ses bras sur les épaules de sa sœur, sans lui faire de mal.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui faites à Bella ? Demanda Emmett en se retournant vers le médecin.

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Edward en récupérant une pile de vêtement qu'il déposa délicatement dans la valise.

- Oui, sure à 300%. Je me sens bien, j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici, de m'aérer l'esprit, tu comprends ? Retrouver des stimulations perdus, un environnement oublié… Ce genre de chose ! Cullen passera m'examiner une fois par jour pour faire le point avec moi, et il raboulera en urgence si j'ai un souvenir qui apparait. Je vais bien, tu m'entends ? Mon frère va rester ici. Il est en intersaison ou un truc dans le genre. Je terminais de récupérer toutes mes affaires et les glissais à l'intérieur. Je tirais la fermeture et posais mon sac par terre.

- Je sais. J'espère simplement que tout se passera bien pour toi et que tu n'auras pas de souci.

- Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, tout ira très bien. Tu vas juste me manquer. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et enroulais mes bras autour de son cou. J'ai vu une fille faire ça dans une série.

- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer. Mais on peut s'envoyer des texto. Et, si tu dois revenir à l'hôpital, préviens-moi.

- Toujours. Personne ne nous interrompit cette fois ci, quand il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentis ses mains s'enrouler autour de mes reins pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Son odeur me frappa de plein fouet, m'hypnotisant. Trop vite, comme toujours, il me lâcha et récupéra mon énorme sac de voyage. Je regardais une nouvelle fois si je n'avais rien oublié.

Je fixais cette chambre une ultime fois, celle qui avait été mon seul repère pendant plus de trois semaines. Mon microcosme à moi, qui va désormais s'ouvrir à une dimension plus grande. J'étais effrayé de me retrouver simplement avec ma famille, dans un environnement inconnu. Mais je sais que si je veux retrouver la mémoire, il faut que je me force et me batte. Ils ne me feront rien de mal, c'est ma famille !

Edward m'accompagna dans le couloir tout en portant mon sac. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent automatiquement quand il appuya sur le bouton. A croire qu'il nous attendait.

- Je t'ai mis deux surprises dans ton sac. Je veux que tu les regarde quand tu seras chez toi, d'accord ? Je hochais la tête. On sortit au rez-de-chaussée. Je m'avançais à pas décidé vers la sortie. Décidée à vivre pour de bon. Le médecin nous attendait, au côté de mon père, mon frère et Rosalie.

- C'est une décision brutale que vous prenez tous. Si vous voulez revenir en arrière…

- Bella va mieux, Carlisle. Elle est encore faible, mais je crois que du repos ailleurs que dans un hôpital ne peut que lui faire du bien. On saura s'en occuper, ne t'en fais pas trop pour elle. Emmett ouvrit le coffre de son énorme voiture pour qu'Edward y pose mes affaires. J'aurais aimé lui faire une dernière étreinte avant de partir, mais je crois que ça aurait été assez mal vu devant tout le monde. Emmett m'ouvrit la portière pour que je puisse m'assoir à l'intérieur. Il claqua la portière assez brutalement, et ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder derrière la vitre, avec cet air de chien battu qui lui allait tellement bien.

- En voiture, il faut s'attacher, me dit Rose. Elle se pencha sur moi pour attraper une boucle en métal situé vers mon épaule. Elle l'a fit descendre le long de mon buste avant de l'attacher à une autre boucle vers ma hanche.

- Merci. Je sais plus trop ce qu'il faut faire en ce moment, je suis un peu… Déboussolée.

- C'est pas grave, on comprend. Je me remis à fixer Edward droit dans les yeux. Emmett démarra le moteur de la voiture et roula. Je continuais de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de mon champ de vision. Je me rassis sur le siège en cuir et regardais pour la première fois le monde qui m'entourait.

Tout était vert. On était même pas dans une forêt, mais la route était uniquement bordée par de hauts arbres. Pour une fois, je fus heureux de voir toute cette verdure d'un peu plus près. Je regardais les commerces qui bordaient la route principale. Un restaurant avec une façade en bois, une épicerie, un magasin de sport, plusieurs bars… Le classique d'une ville américaine.

- Si ça te dit, ce soir, on pourrait aller diner au snack tous ensemble, me proposa Charlie qui me regardait attentivement grâce au rétroviseur.

- On y allait souvent tous ensemble ?

- Une fois par mois minimum.

- Alors, je veux bien. Je lui fis un sourire. Renée n'est pas venue ? Il sursauta quand je prononçais le prénom de ma mère et eut un sursaut avant de se reprendre.

- Elle avait des choses à faire à la maison, répondit-il simplement. Je me remis à fixer la route pour m'imprégner de ce décor si familier que j'avais oublié. Je tentais de mémoriser tout ce qui passait sous mes yeux quand la voiture ralentit et se gara sur des graviers. En me remémorant les croquis qui se trouvaient dans mon carnet à dessin, je compris que c'était ma maison, mon foyer. Je l'aurais imaginé un poil plus grande, mais bon, ce n'est pas le plus important. Rosalie dénoua la boucle de ma ceinture qui remonta d'elle-même à sa place initiale. Mon père m'ouvrit la portière pour que je puisse sortir.

La première chose que je fis fut de fermer les yeux et de prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais dans les poumons. Je les rouvris pour contempler mon environnement oublié. Il y avait une voiture de police et une ancienne camionnette dont la couleur rouge était passée depuis longtemps !

- A qui est cette antiquité ? Demandai-je en riant.

- Hum, c'est ta voiture Bella, termina mon père… Oh, boulette pour le coup ! Mais bon, ça doit être cool d'être au volant de cette voiture… Même si elle m'inspire plus un char d'assaut qu'une voiture civile.

En la contournant pour me rapprocher de la porte d'entrée, je remarquais des petits bouts de tuile rouge au sol, éparpillés un peu partout. Je m'agenouillais pour en ramasser un et le gardais dans ma paume.

- Désolé, j'aurais dus nettoyer avant ton arrivée, s'excusa Charlie. Je compris que c'était la tuile qui m'avait percuté. Celle qui a détruit mes souvenirs et ma vie… Je mis le bout cassé dans ma poche.

- Viens, je vais te faire visiter ! Rosalie glissa son bras sous le mien et m'emmena à l'intérieur de la maison.

A ma gauche, je découvris un petit salon chaleureux, avec un canapé en cuir défoncé face à un écran plat. Il y avait aussi une cheminée, remplie de tas de petits bibelots. Rosalie, remarquant mon intérêt, m'amena jusqu'à cette dernière. Il y avait des photos de classe. Des tas de photos de classe.

- Elles sont de qui ? Demandai-je.

- Celle-ci, ce sont celle d'Emmett. Les tiennes sont au-dessus. Regarde, là, tu as six ans ! Elle me montra une petite fille, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, dont il manquait une dent sur le devant. Demain, on prendra le temps de toute les analyser si tu veux. Là, c'est votre photo de famille, et ensuite, la photo de mariage de tes parents, et toute la famille plus ou moins éloignée de vous. J'eus du mal à reconnaitre mon père sur sa photo de mariage. Il était sensiblement plus jeune, et il n'avait pas son éternelle moustache.

Elle me ramena vers la cuisine, qui comportait un frigo qui n'était pas de première jeunesse, tout comme la cuisinière et le four micro-ondes. La cuisine était sensiblement plus petite que la pièce principale.

- Allez, on va monter à l'étage découvrir ta chambre ! Je la suivis dans les escaliers et écoutais attentivement mon guide. Ici, c'est la salle de bain. Il n'y en a qu'une, ce n'est pas très pratique, mais tu verras, on s'y fait. A côté, juste là, tu as la chambre d'Emmett, qui est mitoyenne à la tienne. Elle posa la main sur la poignée. Tu es prête ?

- Tu vas rire, mais j'ai hâte de la découvrir. Elle sourit et abaissa la poignée.

La première chose qui m'attira fut le papier peint violet qui était au mur. Je n'osais pas faire le premier pas sur le parquet, mais Rose m'incita à le faire.

Tout était resté dans un état de chaos organisé. Renée n'a pas dut venir faire le ménage ici, car une terrible odeur de renfermé et une couche de poussière ornait une étagère.

- Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle aurait pu faire le ménage ! Rose s'approcha de la fenêtre et la souleva pour faire entrer de l'air frais dans la pièce. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais venir te faire le ménage juste après.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Je peux le faire moi-même !

- Bella, tu es en convalescence. Alors, tu nous laisses nous occuper de tout. Elle me guida vers le lit et m'y assis de force avant de redescendre, me laissant seule de cet univers inconnu qu'étais le mien.

Je me levais en premier lieu et me dirigeai vers mon ordinateur qui était sur le bureau. C'était un ordi récent, portable, dont le logo était une pomme. Bizarre comme logo pour une marque. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux classeurs et en mémorisais les matières : Philo, SVT, Physique, Math, Litté, Litté A… Bon, il va aussi être temps de me remettre au boulot, car j'ai un exam en fin d'année à ce qui parait !

En me dirigeant vers la bibliothèque (qui, au passage, est pleine à craquer), je remarquais que j'avais les livres de J.K Rowling. J'ai déjà dus les lire avant ma perte de mémoire. Je me décalais vers ma fenêtre et m'assis sur le rocking chair qui était juste en face. En me balançant lentement, je balayais le paysage du regard, m'imprégnant des maisons voisines aux miennes, des arbres de la forêt mitoyenne, et des montagnes situés aux loin.

- Tu te places toujours ici pour dessiner. J'eus un sursaut et me retournais en direction de mon frère. J'ai passé des mois à écumer les brocantes et les petites annonces sur internet pour te trouver ce rocking chair. On a passé plusieurs week-end à le repeindre tous les deux.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas, excuse-moi. Je baissais la tête, honteuse. Un ange passa entre nous.

- Tiens, ce sont tes affaires. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serais en bas.

- Merci. Il posa l'énorme sac de voyage sur mon lit. Je me dirigeai vers lui, me souvenant des deux surprises qu'Edward m'avait promises en faisant glisser la fermeture du sac. Sur le dessus, je trouvais un sac en plastique qui n'appartenait pas à moi. Je le sortis et contemplais ce qu'il contenait. Les tomes quatre à sept des Harry Potter. J'eus un éclat de rire pour moi toute seule et les empilais précieusement à côté de moi.

Il y avait une petite boite à l'intérieur. Je l'attrapais et en soulevais le couvercle. Un petit mot se trouvait sur le dessus. Je le récupérais dans ma paume et le lus rapidement.

_Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à toi. C'est le genre de cadeau qu'un garçon offre à la fille qu'il aime._

Je contemplais le bijou qui se trouvait sous mes yeux. C'était un petit cœur remplit de différentes pierres, blanches, roses ou bleu, dans une harmonie parfaite. Des sanglots montèrent dans ma gorge, et je ne pus m'empêcher de les laisser rouler sur ma joue, heureuse de son attention… Je ne rendis compte par la même occasion qu'il me manquait terriblement, et que mon retour allait être plus difficile que je ne le croyais.

* * *

Pas de fin sadique cette semaine !

A la semaine prochaine.

Bisous ^^


	17. Discrétion non assurée

Hello ! Vous vous inquiétez de la solidité de la relation entre Edward et Bella car ils ne pourront plus se voir comme avant, mais, ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir.

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Ne t'en fais pas, ils ont plein d'idée pour pouvoir se revoir tranquillement ! Merci pour ta review ^^

johanna : Oh oui, ils vont avoir un long moment seul à seul dans ce chapitre. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Merci pour ta review ^^.

Cassy-chou : Coucou ! Je n'allais pas partir, surtout que j'ai quand même payé ma place. Mais si j'avais su qu'il n'y avait que des couples, c'est clair que j'y serais pas allé ! Mais je me suis vengé sur le pop-corn que l'un deux avait acheté =) Encore les couples dans mon groupe d'amis sont ensembles depuis plus de deux ans, donc la période des baisers H-24, on y a moins droit. C'est au début que c'est l'enfer. Emmett prendra toujours à cœur les interets de sa petite sœur, et il n'a pas fini de torturer notre cher Edward ^^ Il est resté tranquille par instinct de survie, sinon, il ne serait plus de ce monde ! Bisous, jtd, merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Non, je ne suis pas malade, un petit rhume depuis ce matin, mais en écrivant ce chapitre, j'étais en pleine forme ! Carlisle ne peut pas tout le temps rester braqué contre Edward, il faut bien qu'il devienne un peu plus gentil ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

nini54 (je réponds à tes deux reviews en même temps) : Il y aura d'autres rencontres entre nos trois protagonistes, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Pour le moment, Edward à d'autres chats à fouetter. Si tu veux t'en prendre à Jake, ne te fais pas de soucis, tu peux y aller ! Quand Emmett apprendra ce que Jacob à fait, ce dernier en prendra pour son grade. Non, je te rassure, Bella verra Edward autant sinon voir plus qu'avant. Rosalie et Emmett vont rester un moment avec Bella et Edward. Merci pour tes deux reviews ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tenir le pendentif dans une main, laissant la chaine glisser le long de ma main. Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues, sans vouloir s'arrêter. Je les essuyais à mesure à l'aide de ma main. Quand ces dernières ne servirent plus à rien, je me servis de la manche de ma chemise.

- Hey, ça va pas ? Je relevais le regard vers Rosalie. Elle déposa son chiffon et son balai dans l'angle de la pièce, ferma la porte et grimpa sur le lit à mes côtés. Timidement, elle m'enlaça à l'aide de ses bras. Ce fut moi qui la plaquai fermement contre mon buste. J'enroulais ses bras autour de ma nuque, et laissais mes larmes rouler sur son épaule. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mes reins et ne me lâcha plus, jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que… C'est rien, juste un petit dérèglement !

- Moi, je crois que c'est bien plus que ça ! Elle pointa du doigt le carton encore sur le lit, qu'elle avait bien évidemment eut le temps de lire. Eh merde.

- Dis rien, je t'en supplie ! Il pourrait se faire renvoyer, Emmett et Charlie lui ferraient la peau !

- Je ne dirais rien, je te rassure. C'est ton infirmier, c'est ça ? Edward, ou un prénom dans le genre ? Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer. Comment peut-elle savoir que c'est lui alors qu'elle l'a vu seulement deux fois ?! La connexion était presque palpable dans la chambre et lorsqu'il t'accompagnait… Je m'étonne que Charlie et Emmett n'ait rien senti ! Quoique ce sont des hommes, et eux, les sentiments… J'eus un éclat de rire avant de frotter à nouveau mes yeux.

- On a vraiment rien calculé, c'est arrivé comme ça entre nous.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour Bella. Pas de calcul, juste une dose de hasard, de l'attirance, et des sentiments… J'eus un rougissement et me mordis discrètement la lèvre. Allez, donne-moi ton collier, je vais te le mettre. C'est une preuve d'amour, ça doit se porter.

- Je vais juste faire attention à le cacher quand les autres seront là. Je lui tendis le collier. Elle me tourna le dos et je sentis le métal froid entrer en contact avec ma peau. J'eus un frémissement. Elle referma le fermoir. Je me levais pour contempler le collier tombant au creux de mon cou. Il me suffira simplement de refermer un des boutons du vêtement pour qu'il soit caché aux yeux de tous.

- Regarde-moi ! J'eus le réflexe de pivoter. Elle tenait mon téléphone dans ses mains, et je compris avec un temps de retard qu'elle venait de me prendre en photo. Elle pianota sur mon clavier et me tendis le téléphone. Tiens, envoie lui un petit message avec la photo !

- On peut envoyer des photos avec un téléphone ?! Demandai-je, éberlué. Elle eut un léger éclat de rire.

- Le monde moderne te permet de faire tout ce que tu veux ! Demain, je t'apprendrais les bases d'internet. J'eus un léger frisson. Elle se redressa et prit son balai pour nettoyer la pièce. Je mis mes jambes en tailleur sur le lit et cherchais quoi lui répondre. Je fis un message classique.

_Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment te remercier ! Ton cadeau me touche beaucoup ! Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir offert de preuve d'amour en retour… Mais j'espère que ces mots pourront combler la tâche d'un bijou pendant encore quelques temps._

J'appuyais sur la touche envoyer, ne prenant même pas le temps de me relire. Rosalie alla secouer le chiffon à poussière par la fenêtre, avant de faire glisser son seau d'eau dans la pièce pour la nettoyer. Elle avait presque fini quand mon portable diffusa une musique mélodieuse à mes oreilles. Je me penchais pour décrypter ce que j'écran affichais :

_Un appel entrant de : Edward._

- Mince Rose, c'est lui ! Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

- Sois au naturel, et tout se passera bien. Je vous laisse en tête à tête. Elle claqua la porte, me laissant simplement avec ce téléphone qui me reliait à lui. Timidement, j'appuyais sur l'écran pour décrocher et collais mon oreille contre l'engin.

- Oui ? Demandai-je timidement.

- Bébé, souffla-t-il dans le combiné. Tu me manques déjà…

- A moi aussi tu me manques. Merci pour ton collier, il m'a fait énormément plaisir. Involontairement, ma main alla prendre le pendentif.

- Je suis content qu'il te plaise. Tu le portes là ?

- Bien évidemment ! Et je ne suis pas prête de le quitter ! Il eut un éclat de rire.

- Je veux te revoir le plus tôt possible ! C'est quand, ton prochain rendez-vous à l'hôpital ? Même si je suis suspendu, je peux très bien trainer involontairement dans un des couloirs, ou une salle d'attente. J'ai une vieille casquette et une paire de lunettes pour me camoufler !

- Je dois venir dans trois jours. Je dois te rendre tes livres, je les ai dans ma bibliothèque finalement.

- Ca nous donnera au moins un prétexte pour se voir… Je pouvais presque l'entendre sourire dans le combiné. Mes doigts serrèrent le pendentif un peu plus fortement. J'entendis les gonds de la porte pivoter sur eux même. J'eus un sursaut et faillis raccrocher quand je me rendis compte que c'était simplement Rosalie.

- Invite-le ici demain ! Chuchota-t-elle. Renée et Charlie travaillent, et Emmett doit aller rencontrer un vieil ami. Je vous fouterais la paix.

- Tu écoutes aux portes ou quoi ?

- Tu parles à qui ? Me demanda Edward, interloqué. Merde, j'ai oublié qu'il pouvait m'entendre !

- Excuse-moi, c'était Rosalie. Elle est au courant pour nous deux. Ça te dérange ou pas ? Elle me proposait de t'inviter chez moi demain, mais… Je sais pas si tu as le temps pour ça, si tu en as envie, si tu as des projets… Je me mordillais la lèvre, attendant une réponse.

- Bella, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais déjà en train de foncer en voiture jusque chez toi. Mais… Je sais pas où tu habites ! C'est un peu con quand même !

- Rosalie ? Demandai-je à voix haute dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte. C'est quoi, notre adresse ?

- Quartier résidentiel sud, avenue Lincoln, numéro 1462.

- C'est noté ! Je peux passer vers quelle heure ? Si je pouvais éviter de croiser le sheriff ou ton frère, ce serait pas mal !

- Surement dans l'après-midi ? Demandai-je à Rose, guettant sa réaction. Elle leva le pouce en l'air. Demain après-midi ! Reconfirmai-je. Elle nous laissa 'seuls', enfin, aussi seuls que possible.

- Parfait ! Je dois te laisser, Tobby s'agrippe à ma jambe depuis plus de cinq minutes, il est temps que j'aille le nourrir. A demain, sans faute !

- Tu ramèneras Tobby ? Lui demandai-je, plein d'espoir.

- Je voulais en faire la surprise, mais puisque tu as compris, oui, il sera là ! Un immense sourire orna mes lèvres, sans que je puisse le retenir.

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus déstabilisant dans ce petit restaurant. Le regard des gens sur moi, leur chuchotis, ou l'ambiance tendu qui régnait à notre table. Déjà, quand on est arrivé, la réceptionniste s'est figé, et a mis plus d'une minute à nous conduire à notre table, en me dévisageant d'une manière… Très discrète. Je ne parle même pas de la serveuse qui nous a apporté les cartes, qui elle, m'a fait son petit regard 'pauvre biche. On comprend ce que tu vis'. J'ai eu envie de lui exploser le crane. La salle s'étant rempli au fur et à mesure, et, à chaque nouvel arrivant, j'ai eu droit au regard compatissant ou fouineur. N'arrivant pas à me concentrer sur la carte, je la claquais brutalement sur la table. Ma famille releva le regard.

- Partons d'ici, je vous en prie ! Je suis la bête de foire du coin, tout le monde me dévisage ou chuchote sur moi. Partons, s'il vous plait. Je suis vraiment pas à ma place. Un nouveau couple arriva. Même regard pour chacun d'eux. Sauf que là, ce n'est pas passé inaperçu pour ma famille. Sans que je n'y comprenne rien, Emmett se leva et mis ses mains autour de sa bouche, en guise de portevoix.

- OHH ! Criai-t-il dans la petite salle. Le brouhaha ambiant et les chuchotis s'arrêtèrent. Je me ratatinais sur ma chaise, voulant disparaitre sous la table. QUELQU'UN A UN PROBLEME AVEC MA PETITE SŒUR ? ARRETEZ DE LA REGARDER COMME SI C'ETAIT UN ANIMAL SAUVAGE ! VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'ELLE ENDURE ? ALORS RETOURNEZ A VOS PETITES VIES RANGEES, ET LAISSEZ NOUS DINER EN PAIX ! AU PROCHAIN REGARD OU CHUCHOTIS, VOUS AUREZ Affaire A MOI !

Il se rassit, lissa les pans de sa veste et me redressa pour me montrer à la salle, qui était bizarrement intéressé par tout autre chose, mais ce n'était pas moi. Un homme avec un tablier blanc arriva. Surement le chef et accessoirement patron.

- Nous sommes désolés monsieur Swan, du désagrément imposé par les autres clients. Voulez-vous une table à l'abri des regards inquisiteurs ?

- Ça ira, merci. Mais dites également à vos serveurs d'arrêter de juger ma petite sœur.

- Entendu monsieur Swan, entendu. Il repartit à grande vitesse vers les cuisines, invectivant tous les serveurs sur son passage pour qu'il le suive. Je me penchais vers Emmett.

- Pourquoi ce mec t'est-il soumis à ce point ?

- Etre le champion local de basket qui à réussi en ligue pro, ainsi qu'être une montagne de muscle, ça aide dans la vie de temps à autre, crois-moi ! J'eus un léger éclat de rire avant de me reprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que je mange, quand on vient ici ? J'aimerais renouveler avec mes habitudes alimentaires.

- Tu prends toujours leur hamburger végétarien, avec un supplément fromage, et une ration de fritte. C'est ton péché mignon ! Mon père eut un sourire tout en reposant sa carte. D'instinct, il posa sa main sur celle de ma mère en un geste affectueux. Elle la retira de suite et la cala sous son menton. Lui, penaud, fis semblant de regarder son téléphone pour se donner une contenance. Je laissais Rosalie se charger des commandes pour nous tout en fixant ma génitrice.

- Un problème ? Lui demandai-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle esquissa un sourire, le premier depuis mon retour.

- Non, ma chérie, pourquoi dis-tu ce genre de bêtises ?

- Depuis que je suis rentrée, tu tires une tête de six pieds de long. Et tu n'as pas prononcé un mot depuis notre arrivée ici.

- C'est juste que j'ai horreur de ce restaurant. Il est tellement… Banal.

- Renée ! L'invectiva Charlie.

- Désolé. Désolé désolé désolé, c'était stupide de ma part de faire ce genre de remarques. N'en tiens pas compte ma chérie.

- Tu es heureuse, avec nous ? Depuis quelques temps, quand tu viens me voir à l'hôpital, je te sens… Renfrognée ! Au début, tu étais souriante, heureuse, tu débordais de vie et de joie. Et maintenant, tu es morose, tu ne souris pas, tu ne mets que des couleurs sombres, alors qu'avant, tu pétillais de vie. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Maman, tu es malade ? S'inquiéta directement Emmett.

- Mais non, ne dites pas de sottises plus grosses que vous deux réunies. C'est juste que… Et là, sans aucune préméditation, je vis une larme rouler sur sa peau. Charlie glissa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir. Tremblante, elle sortit un mouchoir pour essuyer les autres trainées salés qui glissaient sur elle.

- Eh Renée, calme-toi, d'accord. Rosalie posa la main sur la sienne et attrapa la carafe d'eau. Elle lui en versa un verre qu'elle refusa de boire.

- Au début, j'avais encore espoir que tu recouvres la mémoire rapidement, mais plus le temps passe, et plus je m'inquiète ! J'ai peur que tu restes dans cet état pour toujours, et ça… Elle sortit un autre mouchoir, l'autre étant beaucoup trop humide maintenant. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point c'est difficile pour nous également. J'accusais la réception de ses mots par ma génitrice. Je me mis instantanément à culpabiliser. Culpabiliser du poids que j'imposais à mes proches, à ma propre famille…

- Désolé. Désolé d'être un trop gros poids pour vous tous… Je baissais les yeux vers la nappe rouge, et scrutais les petits dessins imprimés sur le tissu. J'aurais dus rester à l'hôpital. Ça vous aurait facilité la tâche. J'ai besoin d'air. Je récupérais la fine veste que j'avais mise en partant et me levais, les jambes flageolantes. Emmett m'attrapa le bras d'une main pour me retenir.

- Attends Bell's. Il ne tenta pas de lutter et me laissa sortir vers le parking. J'y trouvais un banc, éclairé par un luminaire, et m'assis dessus. Je repliais mes jambes sur mon buste, et restais dans cette position, une position fœtale.

Un poids pour eux. Je suis toujours resté dans ma petite bulle égoïste, où il n'y avait que moi et ma mémoire effacé. Mais maintenant que je suis dehors, je ne suis plus le centre de cet univers. D'autre gens sont en orbite autour de moi. Ma famille. Et pour eux aussi, mon amnésie est difficile à vivre. Ils ne savent pas ce que j'endure. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils endurent pour moi.

Une veste épaisse vint se glisser sur mes épaules. Je frôlais l'étoffe du bout des doigts avant de me caler contre le buste de Rosalie, que je n'avais pas entendue revenir.

- Ça vient de barder à table. Charlie vient de se disputer avec Renée, et Emmett à tenter de tempérer les choses. Là, ils sont calmes, tu devrais revenir. Ton plat va arriver.

- Je suis désolé. Désolé de vous imposer ça à vous tous ! Je sais que vous en souffrez, mais

- Bella, me coupa-t-elle. Ne t'excuse jamais d'être amnésique, tu m'entends ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Renée à juste craqué, mais elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit. Allez, reviens.

- D'accord, chuchotai-je. Je retirais la veste de mon frère et la redonnais à ma belle-sœur. En arrivant à table, chacun essaya de jouer la comédie, tentant de faire oublier le passage plus ou moins désastreux qui venait de se dérouler. Sans grand succès.

* * *

Je me rongeais les ongles uns à uns, assis en tailleur sur le canapé familial, Rosalie regardant une émission stupide à la télé concernant des filles qui rêvent d'être mannequin. Selon elle, c'est le seul truc qu'elle regarde d'aussi stupide, mais qui a au moins l'avantage de la détendre après une audience au tribunal. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide sur l'horloge de la télé. 14h26.

- Il va arriver Bella. S'il est natif de Forks, il connait le quartier comme sa poche.

- Il a dit dans l'après-midi. A ton avis, ça correspond à quel horaire ?

- J'en sais rien, 14h30, peut-être 15 heures. Tu lui as dit que les parents bossaient, il ne va pas se pointer ici après 17 heures, alors maintenant, tu respires un grand coup, tu bois un verre de coca si tu veux, mais tu arrêtes. Elle retira ma main une ultime fois de ma bouche.

- Coca ? C'est quoi ? Demandai-je bêtement. Elle soupira, se leva, et tout en gardant un œil sur la télé, prit un verre et une bouteille avec un liquide noir dans le frigo. Je l'ai vu ce matin quand je suis descendu prendre mon petit-déjeuner, et j'ai faillis le jeter dans l'évier. C'est Emmett qui m'en a empêché. Elle revient avec le verre et se réinstalla sur le canapé. Je la remerciais et jaugeais d'un œil inquiet le liquide. C'est pas toxique j'espère ?

Je posais le rebord du verre sur ma lèvre inférieure et l'inclinais lentement, voulant simplement en avaler une toute petite gorgée. Cette dernière me brula la langue et ma gorge, avant de remonter par le nez. Je me mis à tousser violement. Rosalie tapa brutalement mon dos pour m'aider à reprendre une respiration normale.

- Tu aurais dus me dire que c'était pétillant ! Je me levais et allai me servir un verre d'eau pour faire passer le coca. Je terminais de le boire quand quelqu'un sonna. Je courus plus vite qu'elle jusqu'à la porte. Elle alla se rassoir, en me lançant un sourire avec pas mal de sous-entendu.

J'ouvris la porte et la première chose que je sentis fut des pattes de chien qui tentèrent de s'agripper à mon pantalon. Je m'agenouillais face à Tobby et le caressais. Lui, tout fou, n'arrêtait pas de s'appuyer sur mes genoux, de me lécher les doigts et de lancer de petits aboiements.

- A moi aussi tu m'as manqué mon tout beau, à moi aussi ! Allez, rentre, moi aussi, j'ai envie de profiter de ton maitre. Il se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, beau comme toujours, simplement vêtu d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt bleu clair et d'une veste en cuir.

- Et moi, je ne t'ai pas manqué ? Demanda-t-il. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et arrivais à sa hauteur.

- Ca va de soi… Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes un long moment. J'oubliais la présence de Rosalie dans la pièce, les voisins qui pouvaient nous surprendre. J'oubliais vraiment tout. Quand il fut décidé à me laisser respirer, je claquais la porte derrière lui, et allais rejoindre le canapé où Rosalie câlinait Tobby sur ces cuisses. Ce dernier se leva et revint me sauter dessus pour que je le caresse. Edward l'attrapa dans le creux de ses bras pour que je n'ai pas à me pencher. Je lui grattais le crane avec mes ongles non rongés. Il ferma les yeux dans les bras de son maitre.

- Il est vraiment adorable… Rosalie appuya sur le bouton veille de la télé et se redressa. Je vais me promener ! Cet adorable garnement a-t-il une laisse pour qu'il m'accompagne ? Elle vint taquiner le bout de sa truffe, ce qui le fit se redresser.

- Elle est dans la voiture, je reviens. Je récupérais Tobby contre moi, et profitais de son corps chaud contre le mien.

- Préservatif dans le troisième tiroir de la salle de bain, au cas où, même si j'espère que vous ne sauterez pas cet étape tout de suite. Mon visage devint rouge d'un seul coup. Il revint dans le salon et attacha la laisse au collier du chien. Je me penchais le plus possible pour qu'il redescende. Il se laissa guider par Rosalie dehors, content d'aller faire une promenade.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre relation, nous nous retrouvons seuls. Vraiment seul. Personne ne risque d'entrer dans la pièce et de nous surprendre. Je me sentais gênée et me tortillais sur place, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire.

- Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? Lui proposai-je timidement.

- Non, je te remercie. Il me fit un léger sourire.

Ne sachant pas sur quoi embrayer pour la suite de la discussion, je restais silencieuse. Ce fut lui qui s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Soulagée de remarquer que rien n'avait changé entre nous, je pus me laisser contre son buste en glissant mes bras autour de ses reins. Une de ses mains me lâcha, et je la sentis se glisser au creux de mon cou pour prendre le pendentif.

- Il te va très bien. J'ai bien choisi.

- Je l'aime beaucoup. Mais je ne veux pas que tu dépenses ton argent pour moi. Tu ne touches déjà plus de salaire à cause de moi, je m'en veux de t'imposer ça. Il mit un index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

- J'ai des économies. Et ce n'est pas comme si je venais te t'offrir un diamant. Là, tu pourrais avoir des scrupules ! Je lui frappais le bras tout en riant. Non, ce collier, c'était plus un moyen détourné de te dire… que je… t'aime. Je me mis à frissonner en entendant ses mots et me calais plus fortement contre lui.

- Je t'aime également. Mais je n'ai rien pour te le prouver… Mon regard se baissa vers le sol, honteuse. Il me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ca me suffit amplement de le savoir. Et ça… il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Puis ça… C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je m'enflammais rapidement, et me pressais contre lui, avide de contact. Ce fut lui qui se sépara de moi le premier.

- Tu aurais pas un endroit plus… intime ? Je lui attrapais la main et le guidais jusqu'à ma chambre. La porte de celle-ci fermée, il me plaqua dessus et m'embrassa à nouveau. J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose, je peux ? Haletante et rougissante, je hochais la tête d'office et le laissais faire, adossé à cette porte en bois.

Il me ré embrassa, et je sentis quelque chose venir frôler mes lèvres. Je les entrouvris, laissant un passage qu'il creusa lui-même à l'aide de sa langue. Cette dernière vint caresser la mienne. Choqué dans un premier temps, je me surpris à y prendre du… plaisir ? Mes mains se glissèrent dans sa tignasse pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Je me mis à suffoquer, mais je ne voulais pas le lâcher. Sa langue m'envoyait des frissons, me faisaient planer très très loin. Elle taquinait légèrement la mienne, mais c'était bien suffisant. Ce fut lui qui me lâcha le premier, me laissant prendre une goulée d'air frais.

- Encore, soufflai-je, la voix rauque. Il s'empressa d'occuper à nouveau ma bouche, et alla directement chercher ma langue, qui n'attendait que son contact.

Sans couper notre baiser, je le sentis se tortiller et lançais quelque chose à l'aveuglette. Son blouson en cuir avait disparu, je ne sentais plus son contact contre ma peau. Je me penche sur lui pour qu'il recule jusqu'à ce qu'il bute contre mon lit. Il nous retourna, et ce fut moi qui me retrouvais contre mon matelas. Je m'assis dessus et m'allongeais, essayant de me tortiller pour que ma tête arrive sur l'oreiller. Sa bouche lâcha la mienne et alla picorer mes joues pour arriver à mes oreilles. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son corps et attrapèrent la couture de son tee-shirt.

- Bella, souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille avant d'en titiller le lobe. Bella, répliqua-t-il telle une supplique. Arrête. Mes mains arrêtèrent de relever le tissu au niveau de ses cotes.

- Quoi ? Ma voix était plus aigüe, comme un léger gémissement.

- Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter si tu continues. Je me hissais pour arriver à hauteur de ses lèvres et les embrassais légèrement. Il n'avait besoin que de ça pour repartir. Mes mains continuèrent de relever son vêtement, et il inclina la tête pour que le vêtement disparaisse de son corps. Je le lançais à l'aveugle et laissais mes mains parcourir son corps. Je sentis chacun de ses muscles sous mes ongles. Sa langue traçait un sillon humide sur la peau de mon cou. C'est foutrement agréable !

J'entendis des pneus crisser sur les graviers en bas, et un moteur se couper. Edward et moi, au garde à vous, nous redressâmes illico. Il s'écroula sur le lit et me laissa me relever. En m'approchant de la fenêtre, je sus directement que j'allais avoir des ennuis.

- Cullen, le psy et mon père sont là ! Une lueur de panique, similaire à celle qui hantait mes yeux, prit naissance dans les siens.

* * *

Voila ! Alors j'ai conscience que je vous laisse avec une de mes fins particuliérement sadique. Mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, la semaine prochaine, j'ai un truc très sympa qui commence : les partiels. Je vais essayer de poster dimanche, mais sans garantie. Pardon d'avance.

A très vite. Bisous ^^

PS. J'ai publié le 1er chap d'une mini fic !


	18. Invité surprise

Hello, c'est bien moi ! Je vais une petite pause entre mes révisions pour publier la suite !

Cassy-chou : Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Oui, il y aura du lemon dans la fic, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. J'ai encore prévu deux-trois petites embuches entre eux. Edward va en voir de toutes les couleurs dans ce chapitre, crois moi ! Bisous, jtd ^^

Tiftouff19 : Peut etre pas, si jamais Edward arrive à trouver une bonne cachette ! Merci, mes partiels ont commencés hier, et ça s'est très bien passé. C'est plus celui de demain que je vais foirer ! Merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Le comportement de Renée va s'expliquer par la suite, ne t'en fais pas. Rosalie couvrira Bella plusieurs fois pour d'autres rendez-vous en tête à tête. Peut etre que le médecin ne verra pas Edward, qui sait… Merci pour ta review ^^

aussidagility : Je le prends comme un compliment ! Et je ne suis pas une sadique à ce point, la preuve, je publie cette semaine ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

mimieloo : Tu es même la seule ! Peut etre que Carlisle n'est pas obligé de savoir qu'Edward est auprès de Bella… Rosalie et Emmett vont rester un moment auprès de Bella, même après leurs retour à Seattle, ils continueront à la soutenir. Renée accumule les erreurs devant Bella, et le coup de grâce arrivera dans peu de temps. Merci pour ta review ^^

johanna : Parce que j'aime bien les embeter ! Edward n'est pas obligé d'etre vu par les médecins… Merci pour ta review ^^

nini54 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Renée est un personnage énigmatique pour le moment, mais tout va s'éclairer par la suite : sa distance avec Charlie, Bella… Edward ferra d'autres appartitions chez Bella, et Rosalie va une nouvelle fois les aider dans cette situation. Mes partiels se passent bien pour l'instant, ils se termineront samedi après-midi. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Paniquée, je lui lançais son tee-shirt et sa veste. Il se releva et resta planté comme un poteau pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Cache-toi ! Criai-je presque.

- Mais où ?

- Sous le lit. Vite vite vite ! J'entendais les éclats de voix de nos visiteurs en bas. Quelqu'un commença à gravir l'escalier en bois. Il roula sous le lit, et j'en fis le tour en vitesse, priant qu'aucun de ses membres ne dépasse. Par miracle, ma couette était trop grande pour mon lit, et trainait pas terre, masquant son corps.

Un éclair de lucidité parcouru mon cerveau stressé, me rappelant que Rosalie se baladait avec le chien d'Edward. MERDE ! J'attrapais mon téléphone posé sur le bureau et priais pour trouver son numéro dans mon répertoire. Les pas se rapprochaient de ma chambre. J'eus à peine le temps d'écrire un mot qu'on frappait à ma porte.

- Bella ? Le docteur Cullen est là, on peut entrer ? Demanda mon père.

- Deux minutes ! Je tentais de maitriser les tremblements de ma voix et écrivis le reste du message avant de l'envoyer :_ Papa et Ed sont là._

.Je me tournais une dernière fois vers le lit et m'approchais de la porte pour l'entrouvrir, laissant simplement passer ma tête.

- J'ai oublié de te dire que nous allons passer tous les jours tous les deux pour faire un bilan médical et psychologique. Ca ne prendra qu'une heure, ça te va ?

- Merci de me le proposer, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. Je me sens bien au niveau physique, et j'ai l'impression que la thérapie ne m'a rien fait. Désormais, je préfère me débrouiller seule avec mes souvenirs. J'allais claquer la porte de ma chambre pour leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il parte, mais Cullen la bloqua à l'aide de sa main. Etant donné qu'il est plus fort que moi, je ne pus lutter contre lui. La porte s'ouvrit en grand.

- Désolé, mais c'est non négociable. Ton père restera en bas, nous sommes soumis au secret médical. Les deux médecins entrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce.

Je m'assis sur le lit, et les battements de mon cœur s'amplifièrent de seconde en seconde. Aucun des deux ne sembla remarquer Edward. Un bon point pour moi.

- Retire ton pull, s'il te plait. Je vais prendre ta tension artérielle et ton pouls.

- Je ne vois pas à quoi cela vous sert de me faire passer cet examen toutes les semaines ! Je vous le répète, je n'ai pas de problème cardiaque, mais un putain de problème neurologique ! M'énervai-je une nouvelle fois, n'abandonnant pas mon pull.

- Bella, je suis le médecin, alors, c'est moi qui sais ce qui est mieux pour toi. Alors, je te le demande à nouveau : déshabille-toi. Lors du dernier examen, j'ai entendu un bruit suspect provenant de ton cœur, et j'aimerais savoir si c'était exceptionnel, ou si tu as un souffle au cœur.

Je me résolus à retirer mon haut, le déposant sur le lit à côté de moi, et tentais de réduire les battements de mon cœur qu'il allait entendre quand il poserait son stéthoscope sur ma peau. Il le réchauffa légèrement avec sa paume et l'appliqua sur ma poitrine. Pas loupé, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Je respirais profondément, tentant tant bien que mal de maitriser les battements de mon cœur. Ils ne faisaient qu'accélérer plus que de raison.

- Tu es en tachycardie. Respire à fond, et calme-toi. Tu te sens stressée, angoissée ?

- Non, mentis-je, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je fermais les yeux et sentis mon cœur ralentir un peu. Il me fit assoir et écouta ma respiration calme, avant de prendre ma tension.

- Un peu élevé quand même… Me fit-il remarquer en retirant l'engin. Tu es stressé depuis ton retour ici ? J'en profitais pour me rhabiller en vitesse.

- Un peu, mais sans plus, continuai-je à mentir. Espérant qu'il allait vite en finir avec mon cas, je tâchais de le presser dans sa tâche.

- Je vais te prescrire un calmant léger, ça te fera du bien. Il alla s'installer à mon bureau, sortant de sa besace un bloc d'ordonnance et un stylo. Tiens, tu as plusieurs messages en attente. Il pivota sur sa chaise et me donna l'engin. Je me dépêchais d'ouvrir ma boite de réception.

_J'suis piégé comme un rat ! Comment je vais sortir de chez toi ?! _Même sans le voir ni l'entendre, j'imaginais son ton stressé et paniqué.

_Je sais pas, mais il y a bien une solution, ne t'en fais pas. _J'envoyais le texto, et j'entendis son portable vibrer sous le lit. MERDE ! Les deux médecins se regardèrent. Je décidais de sauver les apparences.

- C'est moi qui viens de recevoir un message ! Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne sais pas encore comment enlever la sonnerie dessus, je suis désolé. Je tachais de me relaxer au maximum pour ne pas paraitre suspecte. Ils ne firent pas attention outre mesure. Je regardais le second message, qui provenait de Rosalie.

_Ecoute, tous les trois, on va garder notre calme, d'accord. Il est dans ta chambre ? Caché quelque part ? S'il est dans ta chambre, il aura juste à passer par la fenêtre et à descendre prudemment l'arbre. Il devra faire attention à ne pas se faire voir quand il sera au niveau du salon, mais ça passera. Je l'attends en bas avec le chien._

_Il va se tuer ! _Répliquai-je simplement.

Le médecin signa son ordonnance et me la tendit. Je la déposais sur ma table de chevet, sous ma lampe, et attendis qu'il sorte. Me retrouvant face au psychologue, je croisais les bras sous ma poitrine et attendis.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils à la noix. Ils ne m'ont servis à rien. Rencontrer Jake m'a fait plus de mal que de bien. Je ne veux plus de suivi psychologique. Vous aviez promis que j'irais mieux, et honnêtement, je ne vois aucun grand changement. Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à parler contre mon gré !

- Isabella, je vais te demander de te calmer, d'accord ? Le soutien psychologique était une des conditions obligatoires quand tu es sortie de l'hôpital prématurément. Je suis une nature très patiente, je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que tu parles. C'est bien clair ? Je pris le temps de la réflexion. Bien évidemment, ce serait le rêve de pouvoir l'enmerder en ne disant rien et en le fixant simplement droit dans les yeux. Mais je devais penser à Edward, bloqué sous mon lit, torse nu, surement mort de trouille. Allez, je lui lâche deux-trois petits trucs, histoire qu'il soit content, ensuite, je dis que je suis fatigué et que je veux qu'on continue demain. Ça devrait le faire, non ?

- Bon, ok. Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Demandai-je, renfrognée.

- Comment s'est passé ton retour ici ? Tu t'es acclimaté à ton environnement ?

- J'essaye de m'y faire. C'est un peu compliqué, mais je me bats pour essayer de me souvenir de certaines choses. Je sais que je peux le faire, j'en ai les capacités.

- C'est bien, d'avoir la motivation de guérir. Je lui fis un léger sourire. Votre père m'a dit que vous gardiez un bout de la tuile qui vous a heurté. Pourquoi ? Je récupérais le fragment en terre cuite posé sur la table de nuit dans le creux de ma main et le fit rouler entre mes doigts.

- Pour me souvenir de ce qui m'est arrivé. De ce qui a provoqué ce malheur. Honteuse de devoir lui révéler cela, je baissais les yeux sur le couvre-lit.

- Ce n'est pas mal, de vouloir se souvenir de certaines choses. Ça peut devenir une force, à l'avenir. Je fis rouler le fragment en terre cuite à l'aide de mon ongle sur la couverture, m'amusant des reflets que la lumière créait sur l'objet. Et avec votre famille, comme ça se passe ? Ils sont prévenants, gentils ? Je me tendis de suite.

- Je ne veux pas en parler. Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas. _Pas devant Edward, _pensai-je intérieurement.

- Il est important de parler de tous les sujets qui peuvent vous tracasser. Je suis là pour ça, et comme tous médecins, je suis soumis au secret médical. Tout ce que vous me direz restera entre vous et moi. Nous sommes seuls dans la pièce, vous pouvez me parler librement. La bonne blague !

- Emmett est gentil avec moi. Il a pris ma défense hier au restaurant, quand les autres clients me dévisageaient. Rosalie est la gentillesse incarnée. Toujours présente, pour tout le monde, à écouter paisiblement les malheurs de chacun et à leur remonter le moral. Charlie fait des efforts. Il essaye de parler avec moi, de faire tout ce qu'on faisait avant tous les deux. Il a un peu de mal à être naturel avec moi, mais je sais qu'il fait des progrès.

- Et votre mère ? Vous n'en avez pas parlé. Quelque chose vous tracasse, vous chagrine ?

- Elle n'arrive pas à gérer mon amnésie. Elle ne veut pas l'avouer directement, mais j'ai compris que j'étais un poids pour elle. Si j'étais restée à l'hôpital, le temps de recouvrer toute ma mémoire, tout irait bien pour le meilleur des mondes ! Lâchai-je avec un brin de colère. Il prit des notes sur une feuille, sans me fixer. Moi, je pensais simplement à Edward, caché sous mon matelas, entendant toutes mes confiances. Merde, merde et merde !

- Je vais m'entretenir avec Renée, pour lui proposer du soutien si jamais elle en a besoin. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a du mal à encaisser votre accident et elle vous en tient pour responsable, mais sachez que ce n'est pas le cas. Nous reprendrons demain, je voulais juste avoir vos premières impressions rapides à propos de votre retour. Nous aurons une conversation plus profonde. Il claqua son sous-main et ses notes et les rangea à la va-vite dans son sac. Soulagée, je me redressais, lui ouvris la porte en grand et le laissais sortir. Je la claquais derrière lui et m'adossais à cette dernière.

- Je peux sortir ? Murmura une voix que je connaissais.

- Vas-y, mais évite de te montrer à la fenêtre. S'aidant difficilement de ses mains, il rampa hors de sous mon lit, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et commença à se rhabiller. Il épousseta rapidement ses vêtements, faisant voleter des petits nuages de poussière.

- Il avait raison le psy. Tu n'es pas responsable de ton accident, ta mère n'a aucunement le droit de t'en tenir pour coupable.

- Ecoute, si tu veux te lancer dans des études de psychothérapie, tu le ferras à un autre moment ! Je me rapprochais de la vitre et guettais le départ des deux médecins. J'entendis leur voiture repartir, et décidais d'attendre encore cinq minutes.

- Je sors comment d'ici ? Demanda Edward. Je sentais la panique dans sa voix.

- Pas le choix, tu vas faire des acrobaties. Tu vas descendre le long du tronc, et surtout, ne te fais pas voir depuis le salon ou la cuisine. Rosalie dit que c'est possible. Je soulevais le cadran en bois de la fenêtre au maximum et le bloquais. Il me serra une ultime fois dans ses bras et embrassa délicatement mes lèvres et le haut de mon front.

- Je t'aime. Et je ne regrette rien. Si c'était à refaire, ce serait sans hésitation. Il se cambra, testa prudemment la solidité de la branche à l'aide de son pied et sortit d'un seul coup de la pièce.

Il se déplaça prudemment jusqu'au tronc, qu'il contourna, et se fit descendre branche après branche. Il la testait avant de poser son pied, et si cette dernière n'était pas assez solide, il en choisissait une autre. Je surveillais sa descendre d'un œil attentif, inquiète comme jamais. Je fus plus que soulagée quand il atteignit la terre ferme en un seul morceau. Rosalie lui fit un signe, cachée derrière la balustrade du voisin. Elle lui donna quelque chose et je le vis partir de l'autre côté de la rue. Ma belle-sœur déboula dans ma chambre après le départ d'Edward.

- Fin de l'alerte ! Heureusement, ton copain est intelligent, il n'a pas garé sa voiture devant chez nous, mais un peu plus loin, dans la rue. Il faut que j'aille me changer, j'ai des poils de chien de partout, Charlie risque de s'en rendre compte. Dis-moi, ça valait le coup ?

- C'était super. J'eus un rougissement et me mordillais la lèvre inférieure. On s'est juste embrassé, mais c'était très agréable.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je rentrais chez moi, l'adrénaline cavalant toujours dans les veines et mon sang. Je tentais de calmer mon corps pour qu'il se détende, et garais ma voiture devant chez moi. Tobby aboya en reconnaissant la maison, et je le sortis de sa petite cage de transport que j'emmenais avec moi. Je soufflais un bon coup et entrais chez moi, libérant mon chien au passage. Il courut dans la pièce, bousculant presque ma mère qui tentait d'attacher un collier.

- Ah, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Pour toi, une course rapide, c'est une course de plus de quatre heures ?

- Désolé, je me suis baladé avec le chien. Je me glissais derrière elle et attachais le fermoir.

- Mais dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es roulé ? Tu es tout poussiéreux, regarde-moi ça ! Va brosser tes vêtements dehors, je ne tiens pas à ce que la maison soit pleine de poussière. Je rouvris la porte et tentais de retirer toute la poussière amassé sous le lit de Bella. Je réalisais que j'en avais même dans les cheveux ! Je les nettoyais sommairement avant de rentrer. Ma mère s'agitait dans le couloir, cherchant tant bien que mal sa seconde chaussure.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? Demandai-je en attrapant du bout du doigt la lanière et en la lui tendant.

- Merci ! Le stress me fait perdre tous mes moyens, excuse-moi.

- Je suppose que tu sors ce soir ?

- On va diner et voir un film. Tu ne m'attends pas, comme d'habitude ! J'entendis une voiture se garer et klaxonner. Elle attrapa sa veste à la va-vite et sortit dehors, m'abandonnant. Je m'attelais à la confection de mon diner en attrapant une pizza surgelé que je glissais dans le four pendant vingt-cinq minutes.

* * *

La première chose que je ressentis en ouvrant les yeux fut un immense mal de crâne. Je me redressais et eut la tête qui tournait. Je me recouchais et attendis cinq minutes pour me relever et monter à la cuisine. Tous mes muscles étaient endoloris, comme si je venais de faire le marathon de New-York. Mmh, ça doit surement venir de mon escalade improvisé d'hier. Je trouvais ma mère à la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres… Qui disparut en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire en voyant ma tête.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je, la voix rauque en attrapant la cafetière qui, pour une fois, contenait du café chaud.

- Toi, j'ai bien l'impression que tu viens de te prendre un virus ! Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur mon front.

- Maman, tu sais très bien que la main sur le front ne permet pas de dire si on a de la fièvre ou pas.

- Oui, mais tes tremblements et ta tête de déterré, eux, me le font très bien comprendre ! Pour une fois, tu peux t'estimer heureux que Carlisle t'ait suspendu, tu n'as pas à prendre de congés maladie pour ça !

- Youhou. Je réprimais un tremblement. Dis, tu n'aurais pas du paracétamol, ou un truc contre les courbatures. J'ai l'impression que je vais y passer.

- Non, mais j'ai le remède miracle. Déjà, tu vas quitter ton garage et monter t'installer à l'étage, tu vas mettre autre chose que ce vieux tee-shirt moisi en guise de pyjama, pendant que moi, je vais appeler un médecin compétant qui va venir t'examiner. Si ça ne te convient pas, c'est la même chose. Elle pointa l'escalier du bout du doigt. Je me redressais difficilement et prit la direction imposée.

En montant l'escalier, j'entendis un bruit étrange provenant de la salle de bain. Comme si la chasse d'eau venait de s'enclencher. C'est impossible, puisque ma mère est au rez-de-chaussée. La porte s'ouvrit et je fis face à Carlisle, sa cravate dénoué autour du cou, portant les mêmes vêtements qu'hier. En me retournant, je vis ma mère au bas de l'escalier, se tortillant sur elle-même, mal à l'aise.

- Je ne veux rien savoir, et puisque vous êtes là, vous allez pouvoir m'ausculter pour savoir ce que j'ai. Je terminais l'ascension des marches avec un minimum de dignité, et claquais la porte de la chambre d'amis.

* * *

**Bella POV**

_La crise des missiles de Cuba, plus couramment appelé Crise de Cuba, est la crise majeure qui précédera la période de la guerre froide qu'on appellera la détente. Les deux acteurs principaux sont le président américain John Fitzgerald Kennedy, et le Nikita Khrouchtchev, généralement appelé monsieur K. _

_Plan du cours : _

_a) Le contexte de la crise._

_b) Les grandes étapes de la crise_

_c) Les conséquences de la crise._

- J'n'y arriverais jamais ! J'envoyais valser la feuille de cours et le livre à l'autre bout de la table, et me prit la tête dans les mains. Mon père, regardant un match de base-ball, coupa la télé et se leva dans ma direction.

- Bella, calme-toi, et dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- Je n'y comprends absolument rien ! Ca va bientôt faire deux jours que je relis ce putain de résumé de la crise de Cuba et j'ai l'impression de lire du mandarin.

- Pas d'injures, je te prie. Il faut que tu te calmes, que tu respires un grand coup, et essayes de t'y pencher un peu plus tard.

- Ca fait 48 heures que j'essaye. Je crois que j'ai eu le temps de me calmer, de penser à autre chose et de revenir plus tard.

- Bon, d'accord, tu te détends. La crise de Cuba, c'est très simple. C'est l'URSS qui envoie des rampes de lancement de missiles à Cuba, qui vient justement d'être communiste. Des avions américain ont vu l'installation de certaines rampes, et, si des missiles nucléaires étaient lancés de ce point, ils auraient atteint le continent. Kennedy a annoncé que si les rampes ne disparaissaient pas, il enverrait un missile nucléaire chez Khrouchtchev. Le monde entier était dans l'angoisse d'une guerre nucléaire, jusqu'à ce que l'URSS fasse disparaitre les rampes de lancement. Je pris des notes à la va-vite, comme je le pouvais sur une feuille volante.

- Merci.

- Tu as de la chance que j'ai bonne mémoire de mes cours d'histoire. Par contre, je ne pourrais t'aider ni en math, ni en philo. J'eus un léger éclat de rire. Dis, tu veux sortir ? Aller t'aérer l'esprit ?

- Pour aller où ? Je ne me souviens même plus de cette ville !

- Etre sheriff à certains avantages, notamment celui de connaitre tous les habitants de cette ville… Ainsi qu'un certain Edward Masen, infirmier, qui a un chien… Mes yeux s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup.

- Tu ferais vraiment ça ? Demandai-je, légèrement sous le choc.

- Je sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi et ton rétablissement, même si ça ne me plait pas de te laisser seule avec cet infirmier… Tu ne m'en veux pas si je fais quelques rondes dans son quartier ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je courus à la porte mettre mes chaussures et enfiler ma veste. Pour la première fois, je montais dans la voiture de police de mon père. Tu fumes ? Demandai-je en sentant l'odeur du tabac qui avait imprégné les sièges.

- De temps en temps, quand j'ai besoin de décompresser. Il s'engagea sur la route. Ouvre la vitre si l'odeur te dérange trop, et surtout, ne dis rien à ta mère. Elle me ferrait une crise de nerf sinon. J'eus un éclat de rire tout en usant d'huile de coude pour faire descendre la vitre de la voiture.

Je le vis lâcher une main du volant et appuyer sur un des boutons. La sirène de la voiture s'activa, me faisant faire un bond pas possible dans la voiture. Le bruit à l'intérieur du véhicule était tellement intense que j'en eus mal à la tête. Il la coupa au bout d'une dizaine de secondes.

- Quand tu étais petite et que je venais te chercher à l'école, je devais mettre la sirène parce que tu voulais impressionner tes copines. Ça te faisait rire, et toute la ville était quasiment avertie que tu rentrais de l'école. Il eut un sourire en repensant à ce bon moment.

J'eus l'impression qu'un épieu me transperça le cœur. J'ai envie de me souvenir de ça. Ca le rend tellement heureux. Je fermais les yeux pour me provoquer un souvenir, mais sans succès.

- On y est ! Je rouvris les yeux. Je me tenais face à une maison, de taille modeste, avec un assez grand espace de verdure autour de la maison. La maison américaine classique dans les banlieues résidentielles pour les familles américaines qui travaillent. Je t'accorde une demi-heure, pas plus. Ok ? Je hochais la tête, détachais ma boucle de sécurité et sortis.

Timidement, je m'engageais sur la petite allée faite de pierre pour atteindre la porte. J'entendis la voiture de patrouille démarrer derrière moi. Mon doigt se tendit pour appuyer sur la sonnette. J'eus un instant d'hésitation, et appuyais brièvement sur le bouton blanc. J'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi, et à ma grande surprise, c'est une femme qui vint m'ouvrir. Je tentais de lui donner un âge, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Elle était comme intemporelle. Pas une seule ride sur le visage, ni un cheveu blanc, pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir vingt ans.

- Oui ? Je peux t'aider ? Je retrouvais l'usage de la parole, mais il me fallut plusieurs essais pour arriver à former une phrase correcte. Je me rappelais l'avoir déjà vu, mais où ça… Ah oui, à l'hôpital !

- Bonjour, j'ai dû me tromper de maison, je cherchais celle d'Edward Masen. Désolé pour le dérangement. J'entendis un aboiement derrière, et un Jack Russel se faufila entre les jambes. Je m'agenouillais, et attrapais la médaille. _Tobby. _En la retournant, je remarquais que le numéro de téléphone était celui d'Edward.

- Tu ne t'es pas trompé, il habite bien ici. Elle se tourna vers l'intérieur de la maison. Chéri ? Tu as de la visite ! Je me redressais d'un seul coup. _Chéri ? _Il est… Marié ? Je me mis à trembler, chose qu'évidemment, elle remarqua. Entre, il va descendre. Au lieu de cela, je préférais prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour fuir le parfait bonheur que ce foyer devait surement abriter, et dans lequel je fais tache.

* * *

Ne me tuez pas, please !

La suite est pour dimanche prochain, sans faute ! (Je serais en vacances ^^)

Bisous ^^


	19. Conséquences imprévues

Hello ! J'ai survécu à vos menaces de mort et à mes partiels, donc, me revoila pour la suite !

Aussidagility : Malheureusement, si… Mais ne t'en fais pas, Edward court vite ! Si normalement, les vacs c'est le 22, mais en fait, on arrête les cours une semaine plus tôt pour pouvoir réviser les partiels de janvier (car j'en ai encore en janvier) et les profs rattrapent les cours qu'ils ont pas donnés pendant le premier semestre cette semaine là. Donc, en fait, c'est pas des vacances, mais c'est tout comme ! Bisous, copine, merci pour ta review ^^

nini54 : Edward a quand même eu une sacré chance, ça aurait pus mal tourner pour lui ! Moi aussi, j'avais oublié Rosalie qui se baladait, ça m'est revenu que quand j'ai relu le chapitre ! Edward a été choqué même s'il ne le montre pas vraiment. Il se demande juste ce que sa mère et Carlisle ont pus faire, même s'il en a une petite idée qui le révulse totalement ! Oui, Bella va relier Jacob et Edward dans son esprit, mais cela aura au moins une conséquence positive sur Bella (même si c'est horrible en soit). Edward est un bon sprinter, il rattrapera Bella ! Je n'ai pas vraiment de vacances mais une semaine de révision pour les partiels qui arrivent à la rentrée (car ce n'est pas encore fini !) Merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Esmée n'a que 17 ans de moins qu'Edward, et Bella pense qu'Esmée aime séduire les hommes plus jeune qu'elle, qu'elle est cougar. Mais ne t'en fais pas, le malentendu va etre vite dissipé. Merci pour ta review ^^

chahinez : Pour me défendre, si tu me tues, tu ne pourras pas lire la suite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

mimieloo : Non, pas folle, mais tu es la seule à avoir trouver la situation hilarante ! Esmée n'a pas fait attention en appelant Edward mon chéri, c'est son instinct de mère qui a parlé. Edward n'a plus tellement de raison de rester vivre chez sa mère, c'est vrai, mais je ne m'étends pas sur ce point de l'histoire, car il sera dévellopé plus tard. Merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que le début de toutes les péripéties qui l'attendent ! Il va falloir que tu apprenes à prendre ton mal en patiente, car ce n'est que le début des fins qui te laisseront sur ta faim ! Bisous, jtd, merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : A très vite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Johanna : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Charlie va vite redescendre dans ton estime par la suite, car il va faire une petite bêtise ! La réaction de Bella va etre pour le moins interessante quand elle va apprendre qui est la mystérieuse femme ! Ton compliment me va droit au cœur ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Sous le choc, je faillis heurter la palissade de la maison, et me décalais à temps avant de partir en courant. J'entendis cette femme qui venait de briser ma vie en mille morceau m'interpeler, mais je ne me retournais pas, préférant fuir cette maison. Je me sentais oppressée, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je dus m'arrêter un peu plus loin, m'adossant contre un luminaire, et prit le temps de reprendre ma respiration calmement. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer, et les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je les réprimais, ayant déjà trop versé de larmes ses derniers temps.

- BELLA ! M'appela une voix rocailleuse. Malgré moi, je me retournais et vis Edward sur le trottoir, à une trentaine de mètres de moi. Pied nus, avec un pyjama bleu, il courut jusqu'à moi. Je mis mes mains face à moi pour l'empêcher de m'approcher, mais, bien évidemment, il se jeta littéralement sur moi pour me serrer contre lui. Je dus le repousser à l'aide de mes mains. N'ayant pas assez de force, il se recula, mais laissa néanmoins ses mains autour de ma nuque.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Criai-je. Je retirais vivement ses mains de moi et reculais de plusieurs pas en arrière. C'EST CA, LA SITUATION COMPLIQUEE, LE FAIT QUE TU AIS DEJA UNE FEMME ? UNE FIANCEE ? On m'a déjà trompé, comment tu peux recommencer ! Crachai-je.

- Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je te le jure.

- Alors, explique-moi la situation sur le champ, sinon, je rappelle mon père pour qu'il te colle une balle entre les deux yeux.

- Rentrons, tu veux bien ? Il cala sa main sur mes reins pour tenter de me pousser en direction de sa maison. Je ne bougeai pas. Bella, j'ai plus de quarante de fièvre, des courbatures de partout et un mal de crane pas possible. En plus de ça, je suis en pyjama et pied nu en plein milieu de la rue. Alors, s'il te plait, rentrons à l'intérieur. Je retirais sa main de mes reins et m'avançais de moi-même vers cette maison. Il m'en ouvrit la porte et m'invita à entrer. Tobby revint s'accrocher à moi. Je me penchais et le portais dans mes bras. Cette mystérieuse femme s'approcha de nous et tendit un plateau à Edward avec des biscuits secs et deux tasses de chocolat chaud.

- Merci. Allons-nous expliquer à l'étage Bella. Je gardais le chien dans mes bras et montais. Tout au long de l'escalier, je remarquais plusieurs photos d'un même bébé, souriant, un peu joufflu. Edward m'ouvrit une porte dans laquelle je m'engouffrais.

C'était une chambre impersonnelle, comprenant un lit, une commode en bois clair et un miroir. Je m'assis sur le matelas aux draps défait, attrapais un gâteau dans la paume de ma main et laissais Tobby le grignoter.

- Alors ? Repris-je. C'est ta femme ? Ta fiancée ? Ta petite-amie ? Les photos de bébé, c'est votre enfant ? Demandai-je d'une voix terne en caressant le chien pour ne pas voir son regard. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi conne ? Je pensais que c'était une amie, puisqu'elle était venue te chercher à l'hôpital quand tu t'étais brulé, mais j'aurais dus ouvrir les yeux un peu plus tôt. Je fis la réflexion à voix haute involontairement.

- C'est ma mère. Répliqua-t-il simplement. Je relevais les yeux d'instinct vers lui. Je ne pus empêcher un éclat de rire qui sortit presque automatiquement de ma gorge.

- C'est tout ce que tu as pu inventer sur le coup ? C'est pitoyable, tu es pitoyable ! Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

- MAMAN ? Cria-t-il dans le couloir.

- OUI MON CHERI ? Répliqua-t-il.

- TU PEUX MONTER L'ALBUM PHOTO DE MA NAISSANCE S'IL TE PLAIT ?

- J'ARRIVE ! Je restais immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Non… Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas possible ?

- Oui, je suis pitoyable. Oui, j'habite encore chez ma mère alors que j'ai plus de 22 ans, ça, je te le reconnais. Mais en aucun cas, je ne suis un menteur. Je ne me serais jamais permis de mener une double vie dans ton dos. On frappa à la porte. Celle que je croyais être la femme d'Edward entra dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout toi ! Allez, au lit, et que ça saute ! Il haussa les sourcils, soupira, et je fus contrainte de me lever pour le laisser s'installer. Tobby sauta par terre et sortis de la pièce.

- Merci pour les photos m'man. Elle claqua la porte, nous laissant seuls. Allez, viens t'installer. Il souleva la couverture pour que je prenne place à ses côtés. Je ramenais le plateau de denrées à nos côtés et prit place à tout contre lui. J'attrapais la tasse de cacao et en bus une légère gorgée. Mmh, délicieuse.

- Excuse-moi pour ma crise. Je me calais contre son bras. J'ai vraiment cru que tu me mentais, et ça… ça m'a mis hors de moi !

- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Il serait peut-être temps que je t'explique deux-trois petits trucs à propos de ma vie. On confond souvent Esmée avec ma petite-amie, parce qu'elle m'a eu très jeune, à l'âge de 17 ans. Il ouvrit la première page de l'album. Je reconnus la mère d'Edward, le sourire aux lèvres, tenant un tout petit bébé dans ses bras. Mes grands-parents ont songés à me faire adopter, mais Esmée s'est battu pour que je reste avec elle. Ils l'ont soutenu deux ans après. Elle s'est également battu pour gagner de l'argent, étudier tout en m'élevant, en m'inculquant les bonnes valeurs… On a vécu pendant 12 ans dans un studio, où elle dormait sur un canapé miteux pour me laisser une chambre. Quand elle a eu suffisamment d'argent, elle a acheté cette maison et a pris un crédit pour la rembourser. Elle a trimé pour moi comme une forcenée, et je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant. Il tournait page après page, me montrant un condensé de sa vie. Sur certaines photos, je remarquais qu'une grande partie était tronquée, découpée vulgairement à l'aide d'un ciseau.

- Et ton père ? Il ne vous a jamais aidé ?

- Mon père ? Il eut un ricanement. Il nous a lâchement abandonné. Au début, il annonçait à ma mère : mais oui, je serais là, je serais toujours là pour toi et Edward. Il a tenu 24 mois. Ma mère m'avait emmené chez le pédiatre parce que je venais d'attraper la varicelle, et, à son retour, elle a trouvé toutes les armoires et tiroirs vide, et un mot sur la table disant que c'était trop dur pour lui de m'élever, qu'il était en train de rater sa vie et qu'il avait d'autres ambitions. Il a envoyé de l'argent à ma mère jusqu'à mes 18 ans. Ensuite, il l'a contacté pour lui demander combien il devait verser pour mon appartement et mes études. Sa famille n'a jamais versé un dollar pour mon éducation. Alors, s'il te plait, ne me parle pas de mon père ! Il claqua brutalement l'album en similicuir et l'envoya valser sur la moquette.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas révéler des choses désagréables. Je le serrais contre moi. Il renfonça sa prise à m'en faire mal, mais je ne bougeais pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai aucun lien avec lui. Je porte même le nom de famille de ma mère, pour éviter d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul lien avec lui. J'ai grandi sans père, soit. Je m'en suis bien sorti. Des tas de gosses ont mal tournés. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de mon nez, pour ne pas me transmettre ses microbes. Je calais sa tête sous mon menton, sentant sa respiration caresser ma peau.

- C'est ta chambre ? Demandai-je.

- Non, je suis ici parce que j'ai 40 de fièvre. J'ai aménagé le garage comme studio temporaire le temps de me trouver un appart. Je te ferrais visiter un de ses jours. Sa respiration se fit faible, et je compris qu'il venait de s'endormir.

Je caressais délicatement ses cheveux. Je le contemplais, endormi, et, pour une fois, je ne remarquais pas l'infirmier solide, prêt à tout encaisser, mais plutôt un petit garçon faible, fragile, qui a grandi dans un climat familial compliqué à souhait. Malgré tout ça, il est devenu quelqu'un d'honorable, de courageux et d'intègre. Comment ne pas l'admirer pour ça. Je laissais ma main dévier le long de sa nuque, avant de la remonter, effleurant à peine sa peau. Il eut un léger gémissement et ne bougea pas. Je savourais nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre sous cette couette épaisse, dans cette chaleur intime, et sentis le sommeil m'envahir. J'allais céder lorsque quelqu'un monta les marches et vint frapper à la porte. Je me redressais de suite et vis la mère d'Edward passer délicatement la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ton père t'attend en bas, chuchota-t-elle, avant de contempler notre position, moi, dans le lit de son fils, le serrant dans mes bras.

- J'arrive, répliquai-je sur le même ton. Elle me fit un regard entendu, nous laissant encore quelques secondes seul à seule. Je caressais le haut de son crâne, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, et le réveillais tendrement.

- Mmh, gémit-il contre ma poitrine.

- Je dois partir. Mon père m'attend en bas. Je me glissais pour arriver à hauteur de son visage et l'embrassais une demi-seconde, assez pour pouvoir profiter de la chaleur de ses lèvres et de leur douceur, sans pour autant attraper les microbes qui naviguaient dans son corps.

Je me relevais, remis correctement la couverture sur son corps, me recoiffais sommairement et ouvris délicatement la porte, sans la faire claquer pour ne pas le réveiller. Je retrouvais l'escalier et vis qu'Esmée m'attendait au bas des marches. Je les descendis lentement, pour retarder le moment fatal de la rencontre, car, honnêtement, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Elle me fit un sourire bienveillant.

- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, tu peux venir dès que tu le souhaites.

- Merci. Je regardais mes pieds et hésitais à lui poser une question. Néanmoins, je me lançais. Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demandai-je. Elle me regarda, essayant de me comprendre. Enfin, j'veux dire, comment vous avez fait pour avoir un travail, élever un enfant seule sans jamais craquer ?

- L'amour. C'est le meilleur carburant au monde. C'est lui qui donne envie de se battre pour que ton enfant ne soit pas dans la misère, qu'il ait une belle vie. C'est ça qui donne de la motivation.

- Vous vous en êtes très bien sorti, avec Edward, la complimentai-je.

- Ton compliment me va droit au cœur Isabella. Mon père qui m'attendait dehors klaxonna, me rappelant brutalement à l'ordre. J'eus un sursaut.

- Je devrais y aller, si je ne veux pas me faire disputer par Charlie, enfin, mon père, me repris-je avec un temps de retard. Elle hocha la tête et m'ouvris la porte pour me laisser passer. Je lui fis un léger signe de main et sortis de la maison. Je m'installais à coté de mon père qui démarra d'office.

- J'avais dit trente minutes, et pas quarante-cinq.

- Si tu me dénonces à maman, moi, je te dénonce pour les cigarettes !

* * *

**DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD.**

Je me vis au volant d'une voiture. De la camionnette rouge qui doit normalement m'appartenir. Je contemplais le paysage face à moi. De la verdure des deux côtés de la route. J'entendis deux loups hurler dans la forêt et mon pied appuya légèrement plus fortement contre une des pédales. J'arrivais dans un petit village, et eut à peine le temps de déchiffrer le panneau avec le nom de la ville. _LA PUSH, _gravé dans un épais panneau de bois, avec un loup sculpté dessus. Automatiquement, mes bras firent pivoter le volant pour suivre un petit chemin couvert de sable. J'arrivais prêt d'un petit chalet fait de bois, construit à seulement une centaine de mètres de la plage. Je fis couper mon moteur, détachais ma ceinture et sortis de la voiture. Mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable. Je marchais vite jusqu'à un vieux garage qui tenait debout par je ne sais quel miracle. Je m'en approchais et allais faire coulisser le panneau métallique quand je vis Jake sortir. Il ne portait qu'un jean, dont la braguette était descendue.

- Bébé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je me penchais automatiquement en arrière pour éviter la rencontre de ses lèvres.

- Tu te moques de moi là, hein ? Elle est ici ? Ta poufiasse est ici ? Je sentais l'énervement tendre mes muscles.

- Tu parles de qui Bella ? Personne n'est ici, enfin !

- Oh, s'il te plait, tu pues le parfum féminin, tu es presque à poil, et tu as du rouge à lèvres là ! J'effleurais la marque sur son cou. Il y passa les doigts. Et maintenant, c'est pas ce que j'imagine ? Comment j'ai pus te faire confiance aussi aveuglement ! Tu n'es qu'un connard, comme tous les hommes ! Je sentais ma gorge se serrer, mais j'en refoulais les larmes pour continuer mon discours. Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'approcher, c'est bien clair ? Toi, tes belles paroles, et ta sale garce que tu te tapes dans mon dos ! Tu sais quoi, je regrette presque d'avoir envisagé ne serait-ce que l'idée même de coucher avec toi le week-end prochain ! Tu peux pas contrôler ta queue ? Tu as dit que tu serais patient, et voila le résultat ! Désolé de ne pas vouloir écarter les cuisses trop facilement, mais contrairement à celle que tu te tapes, on m'a appris à prendre mon temps en amour. Finalement, je regrette pas le conseil. Je me retournais et les larmes refoulées remontèrent d'un seul coup.

- Bella, je t'aime, et elle… Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Je pivotais sur mes talons et armais mon bras pour lui mettre la gifle la plus magistrale que je pouvais. J'espérais lui avoir fait mal, ou au moins, l'avoir blessé dans son estime personnelle.

- Ne redis jamais une connerie pareille !

Je remontais dans ma voiture et fis une marche arrière pour partir d'ici. Je m'arrêtais à la sortie de la ville sur un des bas cotés pour pleurer. J'eus à peine la force d'attraper mon téléphone pour avertir Angela de ma position.

Je me réveillais en sursaut dans ma chambre, couverte de sueur et la respiration haletante. Une main se posa automatiquement sur mon front pour me rallonger. Je la laissais faire, n'ayant plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Je remarquais avec un temps de retard que le lustre était allumé. Charlie se tenait face à moi, il portait un short et avait enfilé un sweet à la va vite, puisque ce dernier était dans le mauvais sens. Renée était en peignoir de l'autre côté de la pièce. Emmett était seulement en boxer et serrais Rosalie dans ses bras. S'ils sont tous là, qui me maintient allongé alors ? Je me retournais et vis Cullen, des cernes prononcés sous les yeux. Il m'avait passé un tensiomètre autour du bras. Je fis basculer légèrement ma tête pour voir le réveil. _5 heures 42. _

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandai-je à ma famille.

- Tu t'es mis à hurler il y a un peu plus de quarante-cinq minutes. Ta famille t'a entendu et tu tremblais dans ton sommeil. Ils ont paniqués et ils m'ont appelé. Ca ne ressemble pas à tes cauchemars habituels, d'après leur dire. Il se frotta la nuque et étira ses cernes tout en enlevant le scratch du bracelet.

- J'vais nous faire du café, proposa Rosalie. Emmett déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et je la vis sortir de la pièce en s'étirant.

- Ce n'en étais pas un. C'était un souvenir. J'attrapais ma couette et la tirais sur moi, commençant à trembler de froid. Est-ce que vous pouvez sortir ? Demandai-je poliment à ma famille. Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent en file indienne de la pièce. Emmett tira la porte.

- Si tu les a fait sortir, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, je me trompe ?

- Je me souviens de la rupture avec Jacob. De mon arrivée à La Push, de ce que je lui ai dit, et de mon retour. Habituellement, mes souvenirs duraient qu'une dizaine de secondes, et là, c'était long. Je ne pourrais pas dire la durée, mais je tablerais sur une dizaine de minutes, voire un quart d'heure.

- C'est bon signe. Cela veut dire que ton cerveau est en train de se remettre du coup qu'il a eu.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'envoie mes souvenirs comme ça ? Parfois, je suis totalement consciente, et là, je dormais quand il m'en a envoyé un. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas spécialiste du cerveau, je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions. Le neurochirurgien de Seattle arrive ce matin pour pratiquer une opération. Il devrait avoir fini vers 13 heures. Nous passerons ici à 15 heures, pour tout expliquer à toi et tes parents. Il a des réponses te concernant.

* * *

- C'est fascinant ! Prononça le médecin en examinant un scanner à travers la lumière de la fenêtre du salon. Excusez-moi, je m'extasie à chaque fois que j'examine un cerveau ! Ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune lésion permanente. Tout fonctionne comme il le devrait. Et concernant les endorphines, je suis désolé cher confrère, mais tu avais tort ! Elle les sécrète naturellement, et non accidentellement !

- Et ça signifie quoi, les endorphines ? C'est quelque chose de grave ? Demanda Emmett.

- Non, ce n'est rien, prononçai-je rapidement. Allez-y, continuez.

- Ton cerveau recouvre ses capacités, mais ça va être un processus lent, et long. Tu ne retrouveras pas tes souvenirs de manière chronologique, mais ce sera plus disparaitre. Un jour, tu te souviendras du noël de tes cinq ans, et trois jours plus tard, tu auras 14 ans et tu ferras ta crise d'adolescence. Dès que quelque chose te parait familier, note le, et fais des recherches, ça ouvrira peut être la voie à d'autres souvenirs.

- Est-ce qu'un souvenir peut survenir sous la forme d'un rêve ? Et si je ne m'en souviens pas ?

- Mademoiselle, quand votre cerveau vous envoie un souvenir, cela signifie qu'il est actif. Si ça se passe pendant votre sommeil, vous vous en souviendrais, ne vous en faites pas. Je conçois qu'au début, vous aurez du mal à gérer ça, vous ferrez des terreurs nocturnes, mais avec le temps et l'habitude, vous verrez, ce sera plus facile, jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez toutes vos capacités originelles. Puis vous avez une famille unie, qui sera là pour vous aider. Il engloba les personnes se trouvant autour de la table. J'eus un sourire.

- Non. Je tournais la tête vers ma mère. Désolé, mais là, c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! Je ne peux plus ! Je n'arrive pas à supporter ça, je ne peux pas ! Je suis désolé, mais ton rétablissement, ça se fera sans moi. Elle se leva d'un seul coup de sa chaise et monta à l'étage. Charlie lui attrapa le bras.

- Renée, on était d'accord. Ce n'est pas du gâteau, mais tout de même, c'est ta fille !

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Elle me lança un dernier regard avant de disparaitre en direction de sa chambre.

* * *

Ok, je me cache définitivement là ! Les explications du comportement de Renée seront en ligne la semaine prochaine !

Bisous ^^


	20. Chaperonnés

Hello ! L'attitude de Renée va trouver une réponse partielle cette semaine.

Aussidagility : Vu que je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, je pourrais difficilement te répondre, mais j'ai une petite idée, donc, je ne suis pas sure ! Aimer sans attendre est en pause, oui, j'ai oublié de poster l'annonce dont j'avais parler (*se cogne le front contre le bureau*). Je ne l'abandonne pas, je la terminerais, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant. Gros bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : Je n'allais pas séparer Ed et Bella pour un simple malentendu ! Le fait de croire qu'Edward l'a trompait lui a permis de se souvenir de ce qu'elle a dit à Jacob quand elle a su qu'elle était cocu. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, et tu en as fait l'amère expérience ! Mon age ? Le même que Bella dans infirmier particulier ^^ Jtd, bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Tout s'arrange entre nos amoureux, je ne pouvais pas les séparer pour une simple dispute ! Renée est un peu dépassé par la situation, mais son attitude va s'expliquer partiellement cette semaine. Tout sera plus clair dans les prochaines semaines. Merci pour ta review ^^

nini54 : Bella va maltraiter notre Edward, mais bon, ça lui a quand même permis de récupérer sa chérie ! L'enfance d'Edward sera développé de chapitre en chapitre, et l'histoire du père d'Edward sera de nouveau présente, mais pas avant… Très longtemps ! Oui, le fait de penser qu'Edward l'avait trompé lui a fait ressurgir un souvenir innatendu ! L'attitude de Renée va trouver une explication partielle dans ce chapitre. Elle rejette tous les tords sur Bella, mais tout cela s'expliquara au cours des semaines à venir. C'était ce qui se passait avant dans ma fac, mais cette année, on peut dire qu'on a eu du pot ! Merci pour ta review ^^

johanna : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Le comportement de Renée va s'expliquer dans ce chapitre ! Ne t'en fais pas, Charlie ferra ce que tu lui dis de faire dans ce chapitre, et ceux, pour ton plus grand bonheur ! Ton compliment me va droit au cœur, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes autant cette histoire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Tout le monde se regardait autour de la table. Les médecins, visiblement mal à l'aise, proposèrent de nous laisser pour que l'on puisse régler le problème en famille. Je n'attendis pas la réponse de mon père pour me lever et suivre ma mère. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre des parents, que je n'avais jamais visité. Je toquais discrètement et entrais. Je voyais ma mère de dos, une énorme valise ouverte sur le lit, des vêtements éparpillés tout autour. La chambre était lambrissée de bois, sauf sur un pan, qui contenait une immense baie vitrée. Le couvre lit était bleu. Des photos étaient accrochées partout sur les murs. Je reconnus une nouvelle photo de mariage de mes parents, et des photos de bébés. Je reconnus Emmett, à l'aide de son pyjama sur lequel était dessiné un camion. Je vis également une petite fille, portant une robe rose, un petit nœud rouge dans les cheveux, adorable à croquer. Moi, surement à l'âge de quatre ou cinq ans. Ma mère me sortir de ma transe quand je l'entendis arracher ses vêtements accrochés à des cintres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je un peu bêtement.

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas, répéta-t-elle encore. Je ne peux pas faire comme si tout allait bien, alors que c'est tout le contraire ! Je ne veux plus rester ici, j'ai besoin de partir, est-ce-que tu peux le comprendre, ça !

- Non, répliquai-je simplement. Elle expira fortement l'air que ses poumons contenaient et tenta de se calmer. Elle empila les vêtements à la va-vite, les froissant.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu es très bien entouré avec Charlie, ton frère et Rosalie, la bonté incarné !

- J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es ma mère ! Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse de Rosalie ?

- Non, je n'en suis pas jalouse. Mais elle saura parfaitement s'occuper de toi, beaucoup mieux que moi !

- C'est quoi le problème ? Ne me dis pas une connerie du genre que tu ne supportes pas la maison. C'est qui qui t'insupporte ? C'est moi, hein ? Dis le moi ! Je sentis la colère monter en moi. Elle montait également dans le corps de ma mère.

- OUI ! OUI C'EST TOI QUE JE NE SUPPORTE PLUS ! TOI ET TON AMNESIE ! J'EN PEUX PLUS DE DEVOIR TOUT T'EXPLIQUER TOUT LE TEMPS ! TU POURRAIS FAIRE UN EFFORT POUR ESSAYER DE TE SOUVENIR !

- Tu sais quoi, je vais nous rendre la vie plus facile à nous deux, et c'est moi, qui vais partir. Je me dirigeai vers leur baie vitrée et en fis coulisser le panneau. Je courus le plus vite possible hors de cette femme qui me détestait.

- BELLA ! Je me tournais quand j'arrivais au bout de la rue. Je vis Emmett, tous les muscles en action, se propulser vers moi tel un boulet de canon. J'activais ma foulée, ne voulant pas me faire rattraper. Mais je savais pourtant que c'était inévitable. J'arrivais à un croisement et prit la rue qui tournait à gauche. De là, je trouvais une petite ruelle dans laquelle je me faufilais. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, je vis une immense benne à ordure. Je me cachais derrière et tentais de contrôler ma respiration haletante. Des pas rapides se firent entendre. Il était au croisement, à une cinquantaine de mètres de moi.

- BELLA ! Hurla-t-il à nouveau. Je restais cachée. Il hurla mon nom à plusieurs autres reprises. Je fis légèrement sortir ma tête et le vis partir à droite. Ouf !

Je me redressais, époussetais mon jean et sortis rapidement de ma cachette. La pluie se mit à tomber drue. Je me retrouvais trempé avant même d'avoir quitté la petite ruelle. Je retournais dans la rue principale et la quittais rapidement, espérant qu'Emmett fouille un autre endroit de la ville. L'adrénaline qui venait d'envahir mon corps se dissipa, et je réalisais ce que je venais de faire. Quitter ma famille, alors que je n'ai aucun point d'ancrage, que je ne connais même pas cette ville, ni ses quartiers et encore moins les habitants. Une vague de panique s'insinua en moi et me fis trembler de la tête aux pieds. Mon portable vibra, m'annonçant un texto. Edward… Lui, il pourra faire quelque chose. Je l'appelais directement.

- Bella ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je… J'ai quitté la maison ! Je se suis disputé avec eux, et j'sais pas… Les larmes commençaient à rouler. Je suis perdue, je ne sais pas où aller… J'ai peur, je suis morte de trouille Edward.

- Où es-tu ? J'ai besoin que tu restes calme et que tu me dises ce qui se trouve autour de toi. Je levais les yeux et remarquais une enseigne rouge avec des lettres bleue.

- Sur le parking de Newton's. Tu connais ?

- J'arrive dans cinq minutes, tu m'entends ! Tu t'assois, tu prends de grandes respirations, et, avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives, je serais là. Je hochais la tête, pour lui répondre, bien qu'il soit au téléphone, et raccrochais.

Un homme blond aux yeux bleus arriva sur le parking. Sa tête me dit quelque chose, mais je ne m'en rappelle pas. Ah si, c'est un collègue d'Edward ! Celui qui lui a apporté le fauteuil roulant le jour de ma balade dans l'hopital ! Il s'approcha de moi timidement, un sac en travers de son torse.

- Je peux vous aider ? Je fis non de la tête. Vous êtes l'ancienne patiente d'Edward. Miss Swan, il me semble ?

- Bella. C'est Bella. Mes dents s'entrechoquèrent, et je me rendis compte que je tremblais de froid.

- Venez avec moi, vous êtes frigorifiée, vous allez tomber malade.

- J'at-attends Edward.

- Il vous retrouvera, ne vous en faites pas. Il ouvrit une porte en métal et la tenue ouverte jusqu'à ce que je m'engouffre à l'intérieur. Je compris que je me trouvais dans la réserve du magasin. Il me libéra de la place sur un banc de musculation en retirant des cartons à moitié éventrés. Je m'assis sur ce dernier, face aux cordes d'escalades et dos aux cannes à pêche.

Il s'approcha de moi et déposa une couverture épaisse sur mes épaules. J'eus un sursaut avant de m'enrouler dedans, étant complétement morte de froid. Je rabattis mes cuisses contre mon buste et restais droite le plus possible.

- Merci. Il disparut à nouveau et me donna un gobelet en plastique. Je le pris et me brulais les doigts. Je regardais le liquide marron et lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

- C'est du lait et du chocolat. J'en bus une minuscule gorgée et la sensation de chaleur parcourut mon corps. Je m'empressais de boire le gobelet en entier et le réduisis en une boule que je gardais dans ma main. Une voiture se gara à proximité brusquement, faisant chuinter les pneus sur le goudron.

- BELLA ! Hurla-t-il. L'homme qui m'avait fait entrer se leva et ouvrit la porte. Des pas précipités se firent entendre et Edward déboula, plus pâle que jamais, un air inquiet sur le visage. Chérie, ça va ? Je me levais pour qu'il me serre dans ses bras. Je me sentis instantanément mieux. Merci Mike. La personne en question hocha la tête et nous laissa seuls.

Edward m'escorta dehors tout en me frictionnant pour me réchauffer. Il nous approcha d'une Volvo grise dont le moteur ronronnait encore. Il ouvrit la porte passagère. Je compris que je devais m'assoir à l'intérieur. Il claqua la portière et se dirigea rapidement vers sa portière. Il tourna quelques boutons, et une agréable chaleur se diffusa autour de moi. Je m'attachais au siège et attendis qu'il démarre. Il s'inséra rapidement dans la circulation. Je reconnus le trajet menant jusqu'à sa maison. Il se gara face au garage, à côté de la voiture de sa mère. Il contourna une nouvelle fois la voiture et m'aida à sortir. Je maintenais toujours la couverture enroulé autour de moi, bien que désormais, elle soit totalement inutile et humide. Il me fit entrer dans la maison. Je profitais de la douce chaleur de l'habitat quand un grondement se fit entendre dans la cuisine.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui est arrivée ? Elle va attraper la mort en restant comme ça !

- Elle est partie de chez elle sous la pluie. Elle se retourna pour s'adresser à moi.

- Monte vite à la salle de bain, deuxième porte à droite, retire ces vêtements humides et va prendre une douche chaude. Je vais voir si je n'ai pas des vêtements à ta taille pour toi. Edward mit une main sur mes reins et m'accompagna dans la salle de bain carrelée du sol au plafond. Tout était blanc, y compris les meubles. Il ouvrit un placard et en sortis une serviette molletonné, un peignoir et un gant. Il les déposa sur la cuvette des toilettes.

- Désolée de m'incruster chez toi comme ça, mais j'ai paniqué et… Il me fit taire en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Ce n'est rien. On parlera de ça tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Ses lèvres remontèrent le long de l'arête de mon nez pour se déposer sur mon front. J'te laisse te laver. Prends ce que tu veux en shampooing et en gel douche.

- Merci. Il claqua la porte de la pièce. Je fis tourner le verrou et me déshabillais lentement, avant d'enjamber le rebord de la baignoire et d'en décrocher le pommeau. L'eau chaude ruissela sur moi, me provoquant une légère chair de poule avant de me réchauffer.

Je pris le temps de me laver tout le corps avant de sortir, glissant mes cheveux dans une serviette que je mis au-dessus de ma tête, et m'enroulant dans le peignoir molletonné.

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'elle ? Me chuchota ma mère dans la cuisine tout en buvant une tasse de café.

- J'en sais rien, elle ne m'a rien expliqué. Elle est partie de chez elle, il a dut se passer quelque chose. Je vais lui parler pour le lui demander.

- J'appelle le sheriff. Elle se leva et attrapa le combiné. Je le lui arrachais des mains.

- NON ! S'ils ont voulus lui faire du mal, tu vas la renvoyer chez des monstres ! Tu t'imagines ! Attendons d'en savoir plus, et on avisera après. Elle me lança son regard réprobateur classique, celui que chaque mère doit posséder. J'entendis des pas délicats descendre lentement les marches en bois de l'escalier. Automatiquement, je me redressais et sortis de la pièce. Je pris au passage des vieux vêtements à moi qui sont désormais trop petit et les lui tendis.

- Merci.

- Je vais te montrer où est le sèche-cheveux. Je remontais avec elle et la suivis à la salle de bain. J'ouvris le tiroir et lui prêterais le sèche-cheveux de ma mère. Je récupérais au passage les vêtements humides et les glissais dans le sèche-linge avant de redescendre au salon.

J'entendis ma mère caresser Tobby du bout des doigts tout en travaillant sur la comptabilité de son entreprise. Bella arriva dix minutes après, les cheveux encore légèrement humide. Porter mes vêtements lui allait foutrement bien. Elle s'approcha de moi et hésita à venir se blottir contre moi. Je me levais du canapé et attrapais sa main. Je m'approchais de la porte de mon garage et l'ouvris. J'appuyais sur l'interrupteur et descendis avec elle. Je fis attention à ce qu'elle ne se cogne nulle part.

- Désolé pour le désordre, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir du monde. Je débarrassai en vitesse le lit des vêtements sales pour lui faire de la place.

- C'est… très personnel ! Mais très chaleureux, je dois te l'avouer. Elle s'installa sur le lit aux draps défaits. Je me glissais derrière elle, m'agenouillait sur le matelas et commençais à masser doucement son dos. Elle eut un sursaut avant de se détendre. J'attendis pendant cinq minutes avant d'embrayer sur le sujet.

- Pourquoi tu es partie ? Elle souffla, et je la sentis se tendre. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations avant de se lancer. Je descendis le long de son dos pour détendre les nœuds musculaires que je palpais du bout du doigt.

- Renée me déteste. J'immobilisais mes mains au-dessus de mon polo.

- Tu dis des bêtises. C'est ta mère, elle t'adore !

- Elle m'a craché ça au visage tout à l'heure. Cullen et le neuro sont passés, et il a fait une allusion sur le fait que j'avais une famille unie. Renée a craqué et a plié ses affaires. Je lui ai demandé si j'étais un problème pour elle et elle m'a dit oui. Alors quand je te dis que ma propre mère me déteste, c'est la stricte vérité !

- Elle l'a surement dit sur le coup de la colère. Et toi aussi, tu as agi sous le coup de l'énervement.

- J'ai reçu des tonnes de texto et de messages sur mon répondeur de la part de Charlie, Emmett et Rosalie. Aucun de Renée. Explique le, ça !

- Elle a surement beaucoup trop d'honneur pour faire le premier pas. Attends un petit peu, et ça va se tasser. Elle se tourna vers moi pour me faire face.

- Est-ce que je peux rester ici ? Au moins pour la nuit ? Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas et affronter ma mère, c'est trop… Difficile, psychologiquement.

- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais à une seule condition.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je veux que tu contactes un des membres de ta famille pour leur dire où tu es et quand ils peuvent venir te récupérer. Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec tes parents ou avec les forces de l'ordre. Elle eut un soufflement réprobateur. Je fus intransigeant là-dessus. Je te laisse téléphoner, je vais avertir ma mère que tu restes pour le diner et la nuit. Je grimpais les marches deux à deux et rejoignit la cuisine.

- Alors ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Elle reste ici jusqu'à demain. Elle s'est violement disputé avec sa mère, et elle est en train de prévenir ses parents de son séjour chez nous. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais j'espère que je peux te faire confiance ?

- Je te demande pardon ? Par rapport à quoi ?

- Au fait que chaque partie de ton corps restera bien à sa place et n'ira se balader nulle part ailleurs ?

- MAMAN ! Hurlai-je presque.

- Quoi ? Tu vas dormir avec une fille mon chéri, et généralement, vous, les hommes, dès que vous sentez une présence féminine à vos côtés, vous pouvez pas vous contrôler ! Crois-moi, quand je te dis ça, je l'ai bien expérimenté la semaine

- TATATATATATA ! Hurlai-je, la coupant. Je me bouchais les oreilles et partis rapidement de la cuisine, ne voulant pas en entendre plus sur la vie sexuelle de ma mère. Même penser cette phrase me dégoute.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je soulevais le bras d'Edward pour qu'il tombe lâchement sur mon buste et me concentrais sur le film qui se jouait devant mes yeux. Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers. Harry venait de gagner la partie d'échec, et demandais à Hermione de rester avec Ron pour le soigner, pendant que lui pensait qu'il allait affronter Rogue. J'eus un sursaut de dégout quand je remarquais le corps combiné de Quirell et Voldemort. Edward dut croire que j'avais froid car il frictionna vivement, jusqu'à la fin du film.

- Tu as aimé ? Me demanda-t-il en appuyant sur la touche STOP du lecteur DVD.

- J'ai adoré, merci !

- C'est mieux de lire les livres en premier et de voir le film après. On peut pleinement profiter de l'histoire. Maintenant, au lit ! Tu dois être crevée, et il faut que tu te reposes après toutes ses émotions. Il se redressa de derrière moi et alla vers le coin salle de bain aménagée dans un coin de la pièce. Je me levais sans faire de bruit, et me dirigeai vers le matelas gonflable qu'Edward avait installé.

J'ai dû utiliser tous les moyens à ma disposition pour convaincre ma famille de me laisser rester chez Edward pour la nuit. Mon père l'a accepté à la condition que l'on ne dorme pas ensemble. La mère d'Edward a dégoté un matelas gonflable et un sac de couchage pour l'un de nous deux. Mais, étant donné que j'étais l'invité, il est normal que je laisse le lit à Edward. Je remontais lentement le zip du sac de couchage quand j'entendis Edward couper le robinet d'eau.

- Non non non Bella ! Sors de là immédiatement !

- Je peux dormir ici, ne te fais pas de souci pour moi. C'est très confortable.

- La galanterie, tu connais ? Je le vis se pencher vers moi et glisser ses bras sous mon corps. Il me fit décoller du matelas gonflable et me porta jusqu'au lit. J'eus un éclat de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il me pose sur le lit. Il attrapa le bas du sac de couchage et m'en fis sortir d'un seul coup pour le récupérer.

- Edward, dors avec moi, s'il te plait. Je caressais l'emplacement vide du plat de la main pour l'inciter à me rejoindre. Mon père n'en saura rien, et si tu te glisses dans ton sac de couchage avant que ta mère ne s'aperçoive de la supercherie, je suis sure que ça peut marcher ! Il eut un instant d'hésitation et râla dans sa barbe. Néanmoins, il se releva du matelas gonflable pour venir se coller contre moi. J'eus un sourire et réajustais la chemise qu'il m'avait donné en guide de vêtement pour dormir.

- Si j'ai un problème, rien à faire, je te dénonce ! Il prononça cette phrase avec un sourire mutin que j'adore particulièrement. Je me jetais avidement sur ces lèvres, ne profitant pas assez de ce contact doux. Il glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux, les décoiffant. Je me sentis rouler et appréciais de sentir son buste musclé se mouler contre le mien. Je levais la main pour éteindre la lumière. Nous nous retrouvâmes plongés dans l'obscurité, avec pour seule lumière celle transperçant les lattes de plastique de la porte du garage.

Aidée par la pénombre, j'attrapais les coutures de son tee-shirt et le remontais. Comme la première fois dans ma chambre, il se cambra pour que je puisse lui retirer le vêtement. Grisée par les sensations de ses lèvres, je fis courir mes mains sur ses muscles, savourant chaque frôlement de peau. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives. Il lâcha mes cheveux et les fis descendre au niveau de sa chemise. Il frôla la peau nue de mes cuisses avant de positionner ses deux mains sur mes flans. Il les remonta lentement, caressant ma peau qui se couvra d'une légère chair de poule. Sa main entra en contact avec les bords de mon shorty. Il relâcha mes lèvres et, même dans l'obscurité, je savais qu'il me regardait, les yeux fiévreux.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on arrête maintenant. Sinon, je te promets que je ne pourrais pas le faire après. Ses mains restèrent au niveau de ma taille, attendant un accord voire un désaccord de ma part.

Je mis mes mains sur les siennes et les fis légèrement remonter. Il n'eut besoin que de ça pour repartir, m'étouffant de baisers. Ses mains faisaient remonter petit à petit le vêtement, me laissant la possibilité de le stopper, chose que je me gardais bien de faire. Quelque chose de dur appuya brusquement contre mon ventre. Je n'y fis pas attention outre mesure. Ses deux mains caressèrent simultanément l'arrondi de mes seins. Un gémissement aigu sortit de ma bouche occupé. J'entendis Edward grogner.

- Je trouve ça foutrement sexy, quand tu grognes, prononçai-je quand il relâcha ma bouche.

- J'ai pas grogné. Je pensais que c'était toi qui l'avais fait. Je tendis le bras et allumais la lumière. Tobby se tenait face au lit et regardais Edward tout en grognant. Pour la première fois, j'entrevis ses dents.

- Oh mon chien vient là ! Je poussais Edward et fis redescendre la chemise, remontée jusqu'aux dessus de mes seins. Je traversais le lit et me penchais en avant pour l'attraper dans mes deux mains. Je retournais me coucher auprès d'Edward. Tobby marcha sur le lit et vint se coller contre moi pour réclamer une caresse. Il tourna vers Edward et le grogna une nouvelle fois.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

- Il est jaloux ! Il a compris ce qu'on faisait dans le noir et son instinct de mâle à repris le dessus. Mais ne t'en fais pas mon beau, il n'y aura que toi comme chien dans mon cœur ! Je taquinais sa truffe du bout du doigt. Il peut dormir avec nous ?

- Bien sûr. Il dort quasiment toujours avec moi. Je le caressais lentement pour qu'il s'apaise et arrête de grogner Edward. Il se coucha sur le flanc, à côté de moi, et continuais de lui gratter délicatement le crane.

- C'était quoi ce que j'ai senti ? Contre mon ventre tout à l'heure ? Il parut instantanément mal à l'aise et se tortilla.

- C'était rien du tout ! Maintenant, tout le monde dort ! Il éteignit la lumière au-dessus de lui. J'allais me blottir dans ses bras pour trouver le sommeil. Ça me fait bizarre, de dormir avec toi dans mes bras…

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais dormi avec une fille ? Je tentais de prononcer cette phrase sur le ton de l'humour, mais je sentis la jalousie venir me dévorer.

- Non, bien évidemment ! Je me tortillais pour lui faire face. Je sentis son souffle faire virevolter certaines mèches de cheveux.

- C'était qui ? Demandai-je durement.

- Une ex. Mais c'est une vieille histoire, qui date depuis plus de deux ans et demi, je ne veux pas en parler.

- Moi, je veux en parler ! Elle s'appelait comment ? Ça a duré combien de temps entre vous ? Tu l'aimais ?

- Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, elle vit à New-York maintenant. Bonne nuit. Renfrogné, il me tourna le dos brutalement. Je me collais contre lui et enroulais mes bras autour de ses abdos. Je m'endormis dans cette position, mon visage appuyé contre son dos.

* * *

Une fin toute gentille cette semaine !

Passez un joyeux noel !

Bisous ^^


	21. Mauvaise journée (partie 1)

Hello ! J'espère que vous avez toutes passés de joyeuses fêtes de noël, sans abuser des bonnes choses, et que vous avez toutes été gâtés par le vieux monsieur barbu !

Johanna : Je suis contente que tu ais autant aimé ce chapitre ! Renée est très égocentrique, et pour éviter de culpabilisé, elle rejette la faute sur Bella. Bella ne se cache pas dans la benne a ordure, mais elle se trouve juste derrière en réalité. Tobby se devait bien d'arriver pour embeter notre couple preferé, et il a choisi son camp ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : Oui, tu as bien compris, j'ai 18 ans ! C'est vrai, l'age influe souvent sur la façon dont on lit une histoire, car il n'y a pas la même maturité ni la même connaissance de la vie. Par exemple, mon expérience en terme d'accouchement et de développement de l'enfant est très limité, voire inexistante ! Je suis contetne que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, mais c'est vrai qu'Ed et Bella ne vont pas avoir des relations intimes tout de suite, je vais encore faire trainer les choses ! Passes de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année ! Bisous, jtd, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Renée est quelqu'un de très égocentrique, et pour ne pas culpabiliser, elle rejette la faute sur Bella. Le retour de Bella chez elle, c'est pour la semaine prochaine, mais tu as un avant-gout de ce qui va se passer dés ce chapitre ! Passes de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, merci pour ta review ^^

Dolylavi : Non, je te rassure, Edward n'est pas amoureux de son ex, mais disons qu'il a un arrière-gout amer quand il repense à sa relation. Tu auras des explications plus présises dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Bon, visiblement j'ai tapé juste ! Je te rassure, mon front va bien, j'ai une belle bosse maintenant dessus, mais rien de bien méchant ! lol. J'espère que tu as passé un joyeux noel et que tu as bien été gaté, et je te souhaite un joyeux réveillon de la saint Sylvestre ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Nini54 : Renée est égocentrique, mais sa réaction va s'expliquer la semaine prochaine. Bella sera très soutenue par Rose, Emmett et Charlie, et elle pourra traverser cette épreuve (avec difficulté tout de même) En fait, Edward avait insulté Mike de crétin, et, ce dernier très susceptible, lui en avait voulu, et lui avait involontairement renversé les deux gobelets de cafés brulants sur le corps. Edward va éviter de penser que sa mère et Carlisle ont fait des choses intimes, mais il ne pourra plus nier l'évidence dans plusieurs chapitres. Tobby a fait un choix, et il préfère définitivement Bella a Edward ! L'ex dont parle Edward, c'est Heidi. J'en ai peu parlé au cours de l'histoire, Edward y fait une rapide allusion au chapitre 5 de l'histoire. J'ai passé un bon noel, merci, et j'espère que toi aussi ! Passes un joyeux réveillon de la saint Sylvestre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillais en sursaut dans le lit, et cherchais à comprendre avec difficulté la raison de mon réveil. Je me recouchais dans le lit, et tentais de calmer ma respiration. Edward dormait toujours sur le flanc, gardant sa main dans la mienne. Je me concentrais sur sa respiration lente, apaisée, pour que la mienne s'adapte à la sienne. J'allais m'apaiser définitivement quand je vis une vive lumière blanche à travers le hublot en plastique du garage, recouvert par un tissu bleu. Je me relevais de suite et attendis. Un énorme grondement se fit entendre.

- Edward ! Edward ! J'attrapais son bras pour le secouer et le réveiller. Il eut un grognement. Tobby se réveilla également, couina, et vint se coller contre moi. Edward, j'ai peur ! Je tentais de contrôler les trémolos dans ma voix, sans grand succès.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il pivota légèrement vers moi.

- Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que je suis morte de trouille ! Ya de la lumière et du bruit ! Il alluma la lumière. Un nouvel éclair de lumière transperça la nuit noire. L'ampoule clignota légèrement avant de nous éclairer stablement.

- C'est l'orage, rien de grave. L'énorme grondement se fit entendre à nouveau. Je me recroquevillais dans le lit et attrapais Tobby dans mes bras. Lui aussi tremblais comme jamais.

Un claquement se fit entendre dans la pièce, et le réveil ainsi que la lampe s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. Edward glissa un bras sous mon corps et me colla contre lui. J'enroulais un bras autour de son cou et me laissais aller, profitant de la chaleur de sa peau. Mes ongles allèrent gratter le crane du chien pour l'apaiser.

Des pas descendirent lentement l'escalier, et une lumière vacillante fit refléter une ombre immense sur le mur. Je fermais les yeux et me collais plus contre Edward.

- Maman ? L'entendis-je murmurer.

- Montez, je viens d'allumer les bougies ! Tobby, reconnaissant la voix de son autre maitresse, bondit de notre étreinte et alla suivre Esmée. Elle remonta, et je sentis le bras d'Edward chercher sa lampe de poche.

- Viens. Ma mère aussi est morte de trouille, et c'est notre tradition quand il y a de l'orage. On se réunit dans le salon à la lumière des bougies, et on attend. Un nouvel éclair apparut. Je renforçais mon étreinte autour de lui. Bon, j'crois que j'ai compris !

Il vira les draps dans lequel nous étions emmêlés et porta dans ses bras. Il glissa la lampe de poche dans ma main pour qu'il puisse trouver la sortie. Je sentis ses pas monter les marches. On déboula dans la grande pièce entourée de bougie. Je n'eus pas le courage d'éteindre la lampe de poche. Il nous dirigea dans la pièce et j'eus la surprise… De tomber sur mon médecin, le docteur Cullen, torse nu comme Edward, portant simplement un pantalon en guise de pyjama. Je m'interrogeai sur sa présence. Il regarda d'un œil mauvais ma tenue, une simple chemise qui découvrait une large partie de mes cuisses.

- Je ne commente pas votre situation, vous ne commentez pas la mienne. Edward hocha la tête et nous installa sur le canapé. Il mit sa main sur mon crane et la posa sur son cœur. J'en écoutais le battement lent et apaisant. La mère d'Edward reparut avec un autre chandelier et le posa sur la table basse.

Sa mère s'assit sur le canapé face à nous et prit le bras de mon médecin pour l'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Bon, je commence à cerner la situation. Mais pourquoi Edward ne m'a-t-il pas dis que mon médecin est son beau-père ? Il n'a pas à en avoir honte, c'est un chirurgien de renom.

Le battement de son cœur et sa respiration apaisante me firent oublier la tempête qui s'abattait dehors. Mes paupières se firent lourdes et je me sentis m'endormir contre le meilleur oreiller du monde.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je tentais de ne pas regarder le médecin serrant ma mère dans ses bras, trouvant la situation dérangeante. Surtout qu'elle ne m'a pas dit qu'il devait venir, ce qui signifiait qu'il a dut se pointer quand on était dans le garage.

- C'est une bonne idée, m'annonça le médecin.

- De quoi ? Demandai-je, intrigué.

- D'avoir mis Bella en peau à peau avec toi pour l'apaiser, comme pour les nouveaux nés. Les battements de ton cœur ont contrôlés le sien, et elle a pu se calmer et s'endormir.

- C'est rien, c'était une idée comme une autre. Je retirais une mèche de cheveux qui tomba sur son nez et la calais derrière son oreille.

- Tu devrais aller dormir. Tu vas avoir une dure journée demain.

- Ecoutez, il est plus de 3 heures du matin, je suis pas d'humeur à faire des énigmes à deux balles. Alors, allez droit au but, ce sera mieux.

- J'ai décidé de te réintégrer. Avec un peu d'avance, je le conçois, mais, quand je te vois agir avec Bella, je sais que tu es tout sauf un mauvais infirmier, bien au contraire. Puis, mais ça, c'est dans une moindre mesure, j'ai besoin de remplacer Sam. Déjà qu'on est déjà court niveau personnel, je ne peux pas me permettre de te suspendre plus longtemps.

- Emily a accouché ? Et alors, c'est quoi ?

- Ils ont eu un beau petit garçon, qu'ils ont appelés Jared. Il nous a juste bipés pour nous l'annoncer, personne ne l'a vu. On va faire une énorme collecte pour leur payer le landau, le trotteur et tout un tas de vêtement. Tu en fais partie ?

- Je vous payerais demain. Merci, en tout cas, de me réintégrer.

- Je le fais surtout de bon cœur. Ne vas pas croire que je le fais uniquement pour la survie de l'hôpital.

- Je le sais. Je crois que je vais aller me rendormir, si jamais je dois retourner au travail demain. Tu peux remettre le courant m'man ? J'aimerais éviter de faire une chute magistrale en descendant dans le garage. Elle hocha la tête et prit sa lampe de poche.

Je me levais et me dirigeai vers l'entrée de mon petit monde. Ma mère referma la porte derrière moi. Je nous installais dans le lit et nous couchais cote à cote. Je remis correctement la couette sur son corps et la serrais contre moi pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Je passais une de mes meilleures nuits, la plus paisible qui soit quand on sert contre soit la personne que l'on aime.

* * *

- Tu es vexé, je le sais. Bella se colla contre mon dos et enroula ses bras autour de mon ventre.

- A propos de quoi ? Je passais ma blouse d'infirmier. Bella resta contre moi.

- Ton ex. Depuis que je t'en ai parlé, tu es renfermé, et tu ne me parles plus. Je suis désolé, je voulais pas, je… Je posais délicatement mon index sur ces lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as juste fait ressurgir deux trois trucs pas très agréables. J'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça.

Mon regard se posa d'instinct sur mon ordinateur, dans un coin de la pièce. Je revis les mots qu'elle m'avait envoyés par e-mail, pour m'annoncer qu'elle préférait une séparation, vu qu'elle était à New-York. Elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de m'appeler. Bon, ok, j'ai dit que notre rupture était d'un commun accord. Sauf qu'elle était plus d'accord que moi. Je n'ai jamais répondu à ce message. Elle m'en a envoyé des tas d'autres qui sont restés sans réponse. Ensuite, je suis revenu m'installer ici, chassant de ma mémoire Seattle, et les souvenirs que j'avais avec elle.

- D'accord, on n'en parlera plus. C'est promis. Je me tournais vers elle et l'embrassais. Je profitais du contact chaud de ses lèvres pour oublier les mauvais souvenirs.

- Je m'en veux de t'abandonner comme ça jusqu'à ce que tes parents arrivent, mais c'était une occasion inespéré pour moi, de reprendre le travail aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Je resterais avec ta mère, elle ne me mordra pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il y eut un léger silence entre nous. Nos aux revoir, sans savoir quand nous allions nous revoir. J'en ai marre de l'abandonner à chaque fois ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié notre nuit tous les deux. Et si jamais tu veux revenir, cette porte t'es grande ouverte !

- Je vais voir comment mon retour se passe. Ma rencontre avec Renée, les commentaires du reste de ma famille…

- Je termine ma garde à 19 heures 30. Je t'appellerais dans la soirée, d'accord ?

- Pas de souci. Nous allions nous embrasser à nouveau quand j'entendis la porte en haut des escaliers s'ouvrir.

- Edward, il faut y aller ! Carlisle part au travail maintenant !

* * *

L'ambiance dans la voiture fut étrange. Personne ne se parlait, ni ne s'échangeait de regard. J'aurais voulu briser ce silence monotone en allumant la radio, mais cette dernière ressemblait au tableau de bord d'un Boeing, puis, c'est quand même mal poli d'allumer la radio dans la voiture d'un homme qu'on ne connait quasi pas. Il s'engagea sur le parking de l'hôpital et alla se garer à sa place attitrée. J'allais quitter l'habitacle quand il m'attrapa le bras.

- Je te reçois à 15 heures dans mon bureau pour avoir le contre-rendu de l'incident avec la tasse de café. Il me faut des noms, et faire tomber des sanctions. Je vais interroger tous les infirmiers, et je sais que vous allez vous serrer les coudes. Si je m'en rends compte, je devrais avertir le conseil d'administration pour qu'il prenne des mesures plus radicales. C'est bien compris ?

Je hochais la tête et sortis réellement de la voiture. Je grimpais rapidement jusqu'aux vestiaires des infirmiers, où je trouvais tout le groupe en train de se changer. Ils furent surpris de me revoir ici aussi vite mais me réservèrent un accueil chaleureux. Mike était assis sur un banc, blanc comme un linge.

- Cullen va nous cuisiner pour qu'on dénonce celui qui m'a brulé. Mon regard se porta instinctivement sur Mike. Je vais te couvrir vieux, en prétextant que c'était un accident de ta part. Tu as trébuché et je me trouvais dans la ligne de mire. Vous me suivez ou pas ? Demandai-je en me retournant vers les autres. Certains hochaient franchement la tête, d'autres hésitaient un peu. Ecoutez, nous ne risquons rien si nous paraissons unis, d'accord ? Ceux qui étaient de mon côté lancèrent des regards lourds à ceux qui hésitaient, qui finirent par acquiescer.

Tous les bippers se mirent à sonner en même temps dans la petite pièce, provoquant un son strident pendant plusieurs secondes. J'attrapais le mien. Un message des urgences. Tous mes collègues prirent la même direction, se servant des escaliers pour aller plus vite. En arrivant dans le service, on comprit de suite le pourquoi de cet appel urgent.

Des dizaines de brancards se trouvaient répartis dans plusieurs box de soin. Certaines personnes hurlaient de souffrance, d'autres avaient la tête prisonnière d'une minerve, et certaines étaient dans l'inconscience.

- Bon dieu, mais c'est quoi ce bins ? Prononçai-je à haute voix. Deux ambulanciers me bousculèrent et repartirent vers le véhicule. Mes collègues et moi, nous restions ahuris devant tant de blessés avant de reprendre conscience et aller assister un médecin. Je m'approchais de Cullen et ses internes, ayant visiblement besoin d'aide. Je pris le ballon servant à faire entrer l'air dans les poumons du patient sous intubateur et exerçais un mouvement régulier.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Ce fut l'interne à côté de moi qui me répondit.

- Un poids lourd a glissé à cause de la pluie sur la voie rapide, et ça a fait un accident en chaine. Il y a encore pas mal de blessés qui vont arriver, et d'après les collègues, c'est pas des blessés légers.

- Au lieu de faire les potins du coin, essayez de sauver cet homme voulez-vous ! L'engueula Cullen. Il afficha les radios du patient sur un des tableaux lumineux et tenta de les analyser sous le regard attentif de son chef.

- Je dirais qu'il a deux côtes cassées, et trois fêlés.

- Continuez. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Le moniteur qui devait se charger de calculer le rythme cardiaque du patient s'agita.

- Bradycardie ! Rythme cardiaque à 43.

- Chariot de réa, vite ! Je confiais le ballon à un des internes et courut chercher le matériel nécessaire à la réanimation du patient. Je tendis les palettes au médecin et positionnais deux patchs sur la peau du patient. Il appliqua les palettes et me demanda de les charger. Je me plaçais derrière lui et fis ce qui était demandé. On fit ça à trois reprises, lui injectant une seringue d'adrénaline pour essayer de faire repartir son cœur. Sans succès. Le moniteur montrait un point d'interrogation ainsi qu'un rythme plat. Nous attendions tous les ordres du médecin. Il souleva la manche de sa blouse et regarda sa montre.

- Heure du décès, 10 heures 24. Il attrapa le dossier du patient avec un geste brusque et nota l'heure du décès. Il fit quelques annotations rapides.

- Descendez-le à la morgue, Masen. Il nous reste encore d'autres blessés qui vont arriver. Les internes m'aidèrent à transporter le patient sur un brancard à roulettes. Une des missions que je déteste le plus dans mon job. Je remontais rapidement dans la salle des urgences et repartis aider le médecin. Je l'accompagnais d'urgence au bloc pour l'assister sur une lourde intervention de plus de cinq heures. Heureusement, le patient s'en sortit de justesse.

Je sortis du bloc, retirais mon équipement et me lavais les mains. Je remontais jusqu'au rez-de- chaussée et allais m'acheter rapidement un sandwich, n'ayant pas pris le temps de prendre mon repas de midi. J'allais m'installer contre une des vitres et retirais le cellophane de mon repas. J'allais croquer un énorme bout de mon sandwich crudité-salade-viande quand je vis une petite fille dans un des box des urgences. Assise là, oublié de tous, les yeux dans le vague. Elle portait une robe de princesse rose avec un petit diadème. Elle avait une trainée de sang sec sur le visage et tenait son bras en écharpe. Je croquais deux bouchées de mon sandwich, demandais aux cuisiniers de me le garder et allais la rejoindre.

- Quelqu'un s'occupe de toi en ce moment ? Lui demandai-je en attrapant un tabouret. Elle fit non de la tête. Je pris son dossier médical et y jetais un œil rapidement. On devait lui poser un plâtre, et lui faire un pansement neuf au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière.

- Je veux ma maman ! Souffla-t-elle. Deux grosses larmes roulèrent sous ses yeux.

- Oh ma princesse, non, pleure pas ! J'attrapais un mouchoir et lui essuyais le visage. Ta maman doit être avec les médecins, ils sont en train de la soigner. Ton papa est ici ?

- Tra-travail ! Bégaya-t-elle.

- Tu sais où il travaille ?

- Res-tau !

- D'accord, calme-toi. Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil à son dossier médical. Le pédiatre ni l'orthopédiste n'ont prévus d'insertion chirurgicale, et la case concernant la nourriture n'était pas coché. Je vais chercher tout le matériel qu'il me fait pour te soigner, et je vais te ramener un verre d'eau, d'accord ? Elle hocha la tête. Je pris son dossier médical et passais par l'accueil.

- Appelez tous les restaus de la ville pour trouver le père de cette gamine, ok ? Elles hochèrent la tête et prirent le bottin. Je partis dans la réserve et prit tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je passais par la fontaine à eau et par le distributeur pour lui acheter un sachet de friandises. Je repartis vers son box, en tirais le rideau et la fis s'allonger pour lui mettre un pansement neuf.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? Lui demandai-je. Je le savais bien sûr, mais la faire parler ne lui ferait pas penser à ce que je lui faisais. Je retirais le pansement que les urgentistes lui avaient fait sur place et nettoyais la plaie.

- Mary. Et j'ai 7 ans, ajouta-t-elle, devançant mon autre question.

- Et tu allais où déguisé en belle princesse ? Au spectacle de ton école ? Elle hocha la tête.

- Je suis la princesse Aurore. Tu la connais ?

- Bien sûr ! Et ton prince charmant, il allait t'embrasser sur la bouche ? Elle eut un rougissement et ricana, gênée.

- Ben non, t'es bête ou quoi ? Il allait m'embrasser sur la joue ! En plus, il est vraiment trop beau mon prince ! Je posais délicatement le pansement et attrapais une compresse humide. Je nettoyais le sang séché.

- Et toi, tu es une très belle princesse. Tous les garçons vont vouloir être ton amoureux maintenant. Attention, ne bouge pas. J'attrapais délicatement son poignet blessé et le tenu délicatement. Elle eut une grimace. Je le gardais le plus immobile possible et habillais son bras d'un jersey et l'entourais de coton. Je cherchais des yeux l'orthopédiste pour qu'il vienne lui poser son plâtre. Je vis simplement Cullen remplissant ses dossiers de la matinée, accoudé au comptoir avec une tasse de café. Je l'interpellais pour qu'il vienne lui poser les bandes de plâtre que j'allais humidifier dans l'eau tiède. Je lui laissais ma place sur mon tabouret.

- Ils sont où tes parents ma petite puce ?

- Sa mère doit surement être au bloc, et les secrétaires se chargent de retrouver son père qui travaille dans un restaurant. Je trempais une longue bande de plâtre dans un seau d'eau chaude et la tendis au médecin.

- J'vais pas pouvoir être la princesse si j'ai un plâtre !

- Ne t'en fais pas, avoir un plâtre aura un grand avantage. Tous les garçons de ton école voudront être serviables. Cullen rigola.

- On sent que vous parlez en connaissance de cause Masen !

- Tu l'as déjà fait, toi ?

- Oui, à ton âge, je me suis cassé la figure à la patinoire avec ma maman. J'ai eu le poignet dans le plâtre pendant trois semaines. Toutes les filles de mon école me donnaient leur gouter et m'aidaient à porter mon sac ! Elle eut un éclat de rire. Le médecin modela délicatement le plâtre pour lui donner un aspect lisse.

- Est-ce que tu as des fourmillements ? Elle fit non de la tête. Bon, tu vas rester avec nous pendant deux jours, le temps que ton plâtre sèche et pour vérifier qu'il est bien posé. Ton papa devrait bientôt arriver, mais tu ne dois pas toucher ton plâtre, d'accord ? Elle hocha la tête.

- Tiens, vu que tu as été une jeune fille très courageuse, tu mérites une belle récompense. Je sortis le sachet de fraise tagada de ma poche et l'ouvrit pour elle.

- J'adore les bonbons ! Merci ! Elle les mangea un à un rapidement. Je lui apportais un nouveau verre d'eau et signais la fiche de soin à coté de Cullen, avant de confier la petite à une infirmière du service pédiatrique pour qu'elle la surveille jusqu'à ce que son père arrive.

- Tiens. Je ne sais pas si ça se fait, mais je voulais t'offrir un cadeau pour ton retour à l'hôpital parmi nous. Il posa une boite de forme rectangulaire à côté de moi, recouverte d'un papier cadeau bleu nuit et surmonté d'un nœud rouge. J'enlevais délicatement ce dernier et détachais les bouts de scotch pour enlever le papier. Je découvris un iPod dans sa boite en plastique.

- Merci. C'est un très beau cadeau, un petit peu trop beau quand même. Je lui tendis la main pour qu'il la serre. Cette poignée de main se prolongea bien plus que nécessaire.

- Je voulais juste marquer le coup. Et ce n'est en aucun cas un moyen pour t'acheter ou acheter ton affection. Je relevais les yeux vers lui.

- J'avais bien compris que vous aviez fait ce geste dans un but totalement désintéressé. Je récupérais mon présent et allais monter le ranger dans mon casier quand je vis Bella dans le hall d'accueil, assise sur une de leurs chaises en plastique.

Elle se leva quand elle me vit et se dirigea vers moi. D'instinct, elle me serra contre elle. Je lui rendis son étreinte quand je vis les deux secrétaires de l'accueil, celle qui répandent les ragots plus vite que la lumière dans l'hôpital dégainer leur portable. Je leur fis deux beaux doigts d'honneurs bien visibles. Elles rangèrent leurs engins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demandai-je en retirant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec le psy. Il voulait me rencontrer à tous prix, suite à ma petite crise d'hier.

- Ton retour chez toi s'est bien passé ? Elle s'agrippa plus fortement contre moi, refusant de me lâcher. Je fis de mon mieux pour la serrer contre moi avec la même intensité sans la blesser quand j'entendis sa voix faible.

- Elle est définitivement partie ! Elle nous a abandonné. Je nous guidais sur un des fauteuils en plastique pour écouter son récit.

* * *

Voila pour cette semaine !

Je vous retrouve l'année prochaine pour découvrir la suite, et je vous souhaite par avance un joyeux réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre !

Bisous ^^


	22. Mauvaise journée (partie 2)

Bonjour ! Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne année 2013 ! Que cette dernière vous apporte tout ce que vous souhaitez ! Santé, richesse, succès, amour, etc…

Aussidagility : Tu peux les laisser gonfler, ça ne me dérange pas ! Moi aussi, j'ai eu un bon noel ! Bonne année à toi également, gros bisous, merci pour ta review copine ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Edward a comprit qu'il avait plus ou moins interet à devenir gentil avec Carlisle, car ce dernier n'est pas prêt de disparaitre de leurs vies ! Toutes les réponses à tes questions, par rapport au retour de Bella auront une réponse dans ce chapitre ! Pour la discussion entre Ed et Carlisle à propos de la brulure de café, il va falloir attendre encore un peu ! Bonne année 2013 à toi également, je te souhaite un maximum de bonheur ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : Je publie toutes les semaines, mais c'est vrai que le temps passe vite en ce moment ! C'est vrai que les accouchements ne sont pas particulièrement beaux (j'ai le souvenir d'une vidéo d'accouchement qu'on avait regardé en SVT…) mais c'est le symbole de la naissance de la vie, c'est le plus beau selon moi ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Mimieloo : Le passage entre Edward et la petite fille permet de monter un aspect d'Edward qui est souvent oublié : celui de l'infirmier. Tout se qui s'est passé entre Bella et sa mère va trouver des réponses au fil des chapitres, mais celui-ci va révéler une grosse partie du mystère que tu as déjà découvert (mais je ne le dis pas pour ne pas cacher le suspence des autres lecteurs ^^) Merci pour ta review ^^

AngelBel : C'est vrai que la fin n'est pas particulièrement joyeuse, mais celle de ce chapitre ne l'est pas non plus ! Je suis contente que cet fic te plaise ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : A très vite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je fermais les yeux et me laissais guider par Edward jusqu'aux sièges en plastiques moulés. Cette journée avait si bien commencé pourtant !

_Flashback, juste après le départ d'Edward pour le travail._

Je remontais timidement l'escalier pour rejoindre la maison en elle-même, ne supportant pas de rester toute seule dans ce garage sans Edward. J'ouvris la porte et la claquais doucement, ne voulant pas déranger celle que je pouvais désormais appeler ma belle-mère. Je rejoignis la cuisine et vis Tobby, lapant délicatement l'eau qu'il y avait dans son écuelle du bout de sa langue rose. Il releva le museau vers moi et vint se coller contre mes jambes. Je m'assis sur une des chaises en bois de la pièce et récupérais le chien pour le caresser délicatement du bout des ongles. Ses poils sont si doux.

- Alala, il ne résiste jamais quand on le caresse ce petit fou ! Je sursautais, n'ayant pas entendue Esmée arriver vers moi. Tobby releva le museau d'instinct. Je l'apaisais en caressant sa gorge.

- Je vois ça ! J'aime bien le caresser. Je me sens plus en paix avec moi-même. Je peux faire le point sans penser à rien.

- C'est le grand pouvoir des chiens. Celui d'apaiser les humains. J'eus un petit rire. Si tu savais comme Edward a tout fait pour que j'adopte un chien quand il était enfant. Il m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mures ! Elle se releva et se dirigea vers un des grands placards du salon. Elle revint avec un énorme album photo rouge en vrai cuir cette fois-ci et en tourna les pages rapidement. Elle le tourna vers moi pour que je puisse lire ce qui était écrit. C'était une écriture enfantine, et il y avait pas mal de fautes d'orthographes, toutes soulignés de deux traits rouges.

_Maman, je veux avoir un chien. Je me__t__rais la table tous les soi__r__, je t'aiderais __a__ faire le repas, j'essuierais la vai__s__elle, je passerais le balai tous les jours, et je fe__rr__ais même mon lit le matin ! C'est moi qui irais le sortir quand il faudra faire ses besoins, et il pourra dormir dans ma chambre avec moi. Ton r__o__le, ce sera juste d'apprécier la compagnie de cette adorable boule de poil__! _

_Allez, s'te plait, s'te plait s'te plait ! _

J'eus un éclat de rire en lisant la supplique d'un Edward désespéré qui veut à tout prix un chien.

- Il ne sait pas que j'ai gardé cette lettre. Il avait neuf ans à l'époque, et la relire de temps en temps me fait sourire et me donne du baume au cœur. Elle remonta à l'étage et laissa cet immense album ouvert face à moi.

La curiosité me piqua au vif et je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner les pages au hasard. Je vis plusieurs pans de la vie d'Edward se révéler sous mes yeux. Je vis un ado maigrelet sur une page, pas un gramme de muscles, avec des cheveux plaqués au gel. Visiblement, la photo a été prise à la volée puisqu'il est allongé sur un transat, tenant un livre entre ses mains. Plusieurs pages après, j'eus du mal à le reconnaitre. Il était beaucoup plus musclé, moins fin. Plus athlétique. Le gel avait été abandonné au profit d'une coupe en bataille, celle qu'il arbore au quotidien. Ce furent les dernières photos qui me retournèrent l'estomac.

Il se tenait face à moi, bien droit dans ses mocassins bien cirés. Il portait un pantalon noir, bien repassé, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noir bien serré. Sa veste de smoking lui allait à merveille, seuls deux boutons étaient attachés. Il portait une fleur blanche à sa boutonnière. Il souriait, heureux. Je me mordillais la lèvre, le trouvant si mature.

- C'était lui à son bal de promo. Je sursautais à nouveau en entendant la voix d'Esmée derrière moi. Elle posa délicatement une main sur mon épaule. Il n'a jamais eu le courage d'y inviter une fille, il y est allé tout seul. Il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je sais qu'il ne l'a pas bien vécu. Je faisais semblant de dormir sur le canapé, et je l'ai entendu rentrer à 23 heures ici, alors qu'il avait la permission pour toute la nuit. Je l'ai vu arracher sa cravate de rage, la lancer dans un coin de la pièce et aller dans sa chambre, plus énervé que jamais. En me penchant de plus près sur le cliché, je remarquais une infime parcelle de tristesse dans ses yeux, bien caché au fond de lui. Au petit déjeuner le lendemain, je lui ai demandé comment ça s'était passé. Il m'a fait un sourire de surface et m'a menti. On n'a jamais reparlé de cet incident.

- Au plus profond de lui, il devait espérer qu'une fille remarque sa présence au bal. Je suis désolé d'avoir fouillé comme ça dans votre album, ça ne se fait pas, je suis terriblement désolé ! J'allais le fermer quand elle glissa sa main entre les pages.

- Ne dis pas de sottises voyons ! Si je l'ai laissé sur la table, c'est bien pour que tu le feuillettes. Elle attrapa la photo d'Edward avant son bal et la sortis délicatement. Tiens, garde là. Elle la glissa délicatement sous mes doigts.

- Je ne peux pas ! Ca a une grande valeur sentimentale pour vous, je ne peux pas me permettre de vous la prendre. Je l'attrapais du bout des doigts et la glissais à nouveau derrière sa pochette plastique.

- Tu as vu le nombre de photos que j'ai d'Edward ! Une manquante ne me fera rien, crois-moi ! Puis je suis sure d'avoir une copie sur mon ordinateur. S'il te plait, garde là.

- D'accord. Elle la sortit à nouveau, attrapa une enveloppe dans un des tiroirs et glissa délicatement le cliché avant de me la tendre.

Je vis une voiture de patrouille se garer face à la maison. Charlie, Emmett et Rosalie sortirent en même temps. Esmée les remarqua en même temps que moi.

- Je voulais vous remercier pour votre hospitalité impromptue. A l'avenir, j'éviterais de m'imposer chez vous d'une manière aussi cavalière. Je récupérais ma veste sur le dossier de la chaise et l'enfilais tant bien que mal. Tobby, comprenant qu'il me dérangeait, sauta par terre. Je me penchais pour lui offrir une ultime caresse.

- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue si jamais tu as besoin de voir Edward ou de prendre du recul par rapport à ta famille. Tu es une jeune fille très gentille, et j'espère de tout cœur que tu vas retrouver la mémoire sans tarder. Elle caressa délicatement mon bras. Charlie sonna à ce moment-là. Esmée alla lui ouvrir. Je me glissais à côté d'elle. Ma famille m'attira directement dans son étreinte, me rassurant. Je me sentais bien au milieu d'eux.

- Merci d'avoir hébergé ma fille à l'improviste cette nuit madame Masen.

- Ne vous en faites pas Sheriff, votre fille est adorable, et très polie par la même occasion.

- Merci encore. On se décala pour pouvoir sortir, et Emmett me maintenu la main jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes à la voiture. Il se glissa à côté de moi et tenus ma main durant tout le trajet. Personne ne parlait à l'arrière comme à l'avant. On arriva à la maison rapidement et je dus prendre le poignet de mon père pour avoir une discussion posé avec lui.

- Où est maman ? Demandai-je de but en blanc. Il ne répondit pas de suite, déglutit à plusieurs reprises et tenta de garder son calme.

- Partie. Il allait repartir vers la maison, mais je rattrapais et le serrais dans mes bras. Maladroitement, il me rendit son étreinte.

- Je suis désolé. Désolé d'avoir brisé ton mariage, d'avoir tout foutu en l'air. Je suis désolé.

- Je l'ai mise à la porte après ce qu'elle t'a dit. Elle n'a en aucun cas le droit d'abandonner sa fille alors qu'elle est amnésique, seule et effrayée. Je ne la supportais plus, alors ne me dis pas que c'est de ta faute ma petite puce, tu m'entends ? Je suis clair ?

- Je suis quand même désolé. Il posa son index sur mes lèvres.

- Non. C'est moi qui suis désolé. On te mentait depuis ton accident. On ne voulait pas altérer ton processus de guérison, alors on ne t'a rien dit du tout. Je le lâchais délicatement pour prendre un ou deux pas de recul.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Maintenant que tu en as trop dis, tu me craches le morceau illico presto !

- Une semaine avant ton accident, ta mère et moi, on t'a annoncé notre divorce.

_Fin flashback._

- Tu veux me parler ? Je sais que je n'ai fait aucune étude de psycho, mais on dit que j'ai un don pour écouter les gens !

- Ils m'ont mentis ! Je suis rentrée chez eux depuis quinze jours et ils me mentent comme pas possible ! Ils m'ont annoncés leur divorce avant l'accident, et vu que je ne m'en souvenais pas, ils ont joués au couple parfait et soudés devant moi, jusqu'à ce que ma mère craque ! J'avais tous les indices sous les yeux, et je n'ai rien vu ! Leur éloignement à l'hôpital, le restaurant ! Tu te rends compte ? Elle me faisait croire qu'ils dormaient ensemble, mais Charlie allait sur le canapé du salon, et devait se relever à 6 heures avant qu'Emmett parte faire son jogging dans le parc !

- Ton père t'a protégé. C'est tout ce qu'il a fait. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, pas à lui. C'est un bon père, et personne ne lui reprochera son attitude. Il a tenté par tous les moyens de sauver son mariage, mais rien n'a fonctionné. Tu vas voir le psy pour ça ? Je hochais la tête.

- Ca, et ma fuite d'hier. Il veut comprendre tout ce qui se passe. J'en ai pas vraiment envie, mais je sais que ça va me faire du bien de parler de tout ça à cœur ouvert. Il cala sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et respira mon parfum à grande goulée.

Je profitais de son souffle léger, qui provoquait des frissons sur ma peau découverte. Je vis mon médecin arriver dans le hall et nous faire face. Il eut un blocage pendant plusieurs secondes, contemplant ma position avec Edward. Il croisa les bras et m'attendis.

- Je dois y aller, c'est l'heure de mon rendez-vous. Je fis tourner ma tête pour embrasser délicatement les lèvres d'Edward. Bon, ok, je provoque mon médecin, mais j'aime bien jouer avec le feu !

Je me relevais, m'approchais de lui et lui serrais la main. Je le suivis dans les méandres de l'hôpital. Il passa devant sa secrétaire et lui demanda d'annuler son rendez-vous de 17 heures. Il m'ouvrit la porte de son cabinet. Il comportait un canapé en cuir qui avait l'air très confortable, un fauteuil se tenait en face de celui-ci. Les murs étaient peints en un jaune clair, apaisant. Le sol était en bois clair. Un bureau se tenait derrière le fauteuil, avec un siège en face de celui-ci.

- Installez-vous sur le canapé, me demanda-t-il.

- Je dois m'allonger, comme dans les séries que je regarde à la télé ou…

- C'est comme vous le souhaitez. Je m'assis simplement face à lui, les mains sur mes genoux. Il prit un minuteur, le même que nous avions à la maison pour la cuisine, et le tourna deux fois de suite. Bon, nous avons pas mal de sujet à aborder aujourd'hui, et votre relation amoureuse vient d'entrer en ligne de compte !

* * *

**Edward POV**

C'est dingue ! Tout simplement énorme ! Je tenais délicatement ce bijou de technologie dans le creux de ma main et n'osais même pas l'effleurer tant j'avais peur de le briser. Je viens de terminer la lecture du petit manuel qui était dans la boite, et, bon sang, je savais pas qu'il y avait autant de fonctionnalité dans un iPod ! J'appuyais sur une des touches et je vis le logo de la pomme apparaitre sur l'écran. Il me demanda d'entrer l'heure et la date, et il m'afficha l'écran d'accueil.

Je ne touchais rien, laissais simplement l'écran d'accueil, et allais récupérer mon ordinateur sur mon bureau. Je le mis sur mon lit, le sortis de sa veille et allais télécharger le logiciel pour pouvoir mettre toutes mes musiques. Cela me prit un certain temps, surtout que je possède une bibliothèque quand même très importante. Je créais des playlist sur le logiciel pour m'y retrouver avant de synchroniser cette merveille de la technologie avec mon ordinateur. Il mit un peu plus de cinq minutes pour tout intégrer.

En le débranchant, j'allais regarder la mémoire qu'il me restait. Elle était quasi pleine ! Une légère barre bleue m'indiquait la place que je prenais, et l'énorme espace vide qu'il me restait. Je démêlais les écouteurs fournis avec le lecteur, les branchais, et cherchais ma musique. Je mis la première musique que je trouvais. Le lac des cygnes, de Tchaïkovski. Je fus surpris par la qualité sonore de la pièce, et me laissais emporter par tout un tourbillon de notes égrainés par l'orchestre dans mes oreilles. J'étais tellement loin que j'eus un sursaut quand ma mère enleva un de mes écouteurs pour m'avertir qu'on allait manger.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en attrapant mon nouveau joujou dans la paume de sa main.

- Un cadeau de ton petit-ami. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent légèrement. Il me l'a offert pour mon retour à l'hôpital, je ne savais pas tellement comment le refuser.

- Il en fait trop ! C'est vrai que je lui avais dit que ce serait bien de marquer le coup, mais je pensais à un livre, pas un bijou de technologie aussi cher !

- Tu lui as dit de m'acheter ? Je retirais les deux écouteurs de mes oreilles et me redressais sur mon lit. J'entendais encore les notes tragiques de la pièce.

- Non ! C'est pas ça du tout, je ne me serais pas permise de faire une chose pareille ! Je voulais marquer le coup pour ton retour à l'hôpital, et il m'a dit qu'il t'avait déjà acheté quelque chose ! Je voulais participer, mais il n'était pas d'accord.

- Sure ? Demandai-je.

- Mais oui, ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses aussi farfelues. Allez, on va diner. Sur le champ !

- Attends, tu me laisserais tester la fonction photo sur l'appareil. Eh, il me fait un modèle, et je t'ai sous la main.

- T'es chiant, tu le sais ! En plus, je suis pas photogénique.

- Trop tard ! J'appuyais à la va-vite sur l'écran pour immortaliser ma mère. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son buste fermement, et son visage me faisait comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à l'embêter. J'eus un éclat de rire et conservais la photo dans la mémoire de l'engin.

Je dinais rapidement et redescendis dans mon garage tout en prenant mon téléphone. Je tapais le numéro de portable de Bella sur l'écran, l'ayant appris par cœur. Je m'assis sur mon lit quand sa douce voix m'annonça qu'elle n'était pas là pour le moment.

- Tu dois être sous la douche ou en train de diner, je voulais pas te déranger. Je te rappellerais vers 21 heures. Je t'aime. Je raccrochais avant d'avoir la tentation de modifier mon message et m'allongeai à côté de Tobby sur mon lit. Je le photographiais avec mon IPod plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai marre et remonte voir ma mère. Je sentis le lit vibrer, et il me fallut un moment pour retrouver mon téléphone qui s'était glissé sous mon oreiller. Un appel en absence de Bella. Je la recontactais immédiatement tout en me rongeant l'ongle de mon index.

- Ma poupée, comment tu vas ?

- _Désolé, mais je crois que je ne suis pas ta poupée,_ prononça une forte voix qui me fit lâcher mon téléphone.

- Sheriff Swan ? Demandai-je un peu bêtement.

- _PAPA, RENDS LE MOI ! TU M'ENTENDS ?_ J'entendis la voix lointaine de Bella, qui devait surement être derrière son père.

- _Je pensais que tu étais simplement un ami pour ma fille, celui qui lui offrait des petits cadeaux, lui remontait le moral en lui présentant un chien. J'étais loin de me douter de la… Teneur de leur relation. _

- _Charlie, sois raisonnable. Tu savais très bien que Bella avait des relations plus qu'amicales avec Edward ! Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour l'emmener chez elle la semaine dernière_ ! Là, c'était la voix de Rosalie.

- Monsieur Swan, je crains qu'une explication par téléphone ne soit pas la meilleure option. Si vous me laissez le temps de prendre ma voiture

- _Ça ira comme ça, je serais très bref_ _!_ Me coupa-t-il. _Pour le bien de ma fille, et pour son rétablissement, je te déconseille de venir la côtoyer d'un peu trop prêt à l'hôpital. J'ai été clair ? N'essayes pas non plus de la recontacter._ La communication se stoppa. L'estomac retourné, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'écrouler de désarroi sur mon lit.

MERDE MERDE ET MERDE ! Je frappais mon matelas à plusieurs reprises ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu oublier Charlie, et son besoin prépondérant de s'occuper de Bella ? Je pensais que Carlisle était le seul qui voulait nuire à notre relation. Mon téléphone s'anima, m'annonçant un texto d'un numéro inconnu.

_C'est Rosalie. Bella est dans un état lamentable, elle pleure, elle crie, s'énerve contre Charlie. Il a réagi avec peu de diplomatie, mais il est toujours comme ça. Laisse-lui le temps de se calmer, de reprendre ses esprits, et dans quelques jours, tout ira mieux, et tu pourras revoir Bella. Si tu veux la contacter, utilise mon numéro, Charlie ne se doutera de rien. Accroche-toi. Accrochez-vous. _

_Comment as-t-il su pour nous deux ? _

C'est vrai, je croyais qu'il était au courant ! Je viens la voir tous les jours, elle rougit en ma présence, elle me sert dans ses bras. Je pensais même qu'il cautionnait notre relation puisque il l'a autorisé à rester dormir ici, et surtout, il l'a amené jusque chez moi ! C'est pas les signes qui annoncent normalement un accord ?

_Par le psychologue. Quand on est venue récupérer Bella à sa séance, il a dit qu'il voulait prendre d'autres RDV car certaines choses n'étaient pas claires au niveau de la relation amoureuse de Bella. Le psy pensait qu'on était au courant. Charlie l'a cuisiné en bonne et due forme au diner, aidé par Emmett. Elle a fini par craquer et elle a hurlé ton nom. Ah oui, tant que j'y pense, Emmett veut te fracasser la mâchoire, alors, évite de l'approcher pour le prochains mois. _

J'eus un frisson et lâchais mon portable. Mort de trouille pour une raison inconnue, je mis la télé et tentais de la regarder sans grand succès. Je ne pouvais pas envoyer de messages à Bella sur son portable, puisque son père le lui a surement confisqué. Et je n'ose pas le faire via le portable de Rosalie, au risque qu'Emmett le lise et se pointe chez moi histoire de me faire une chirurgie destructrice. Mais il faut que je la rencontre. Il le faut vraiment. Ça devient un nécessité.

Je laissais la télé et la lumière allumé et pris les clefs de ma voiture involontairement. Je la reculais sans allumer les phares et attendis d'être un peu plus loin pour les activer. Je roulais à grande vitesse vers son quartier et me garais sur le parking de l'épicerie, à 300 mètres de chez elle. Je me cachais derrière la haie de son voisin pour espionner sa maison discrètement. Toute la maison était éteinte. Je m'approchais du gros arbre qui poussait au milieu du jardin et grimpais tout en tentant de ne pas me faire voir. Quand je fus à une hauteur suffisante, je n'eus plus à m'inquiéter de cela, seulement de ne pas glisser à cause du bois humide sous mes pieds.

Je restais à proximité du tronc, ne m'aventurant pas sur la branche et contemplais la chambre de Bella. Elle était en position fœtale sur le lit, et je vis des larmes argentés couler le long de sa joue. Mon cœur se serra d'office et je commençais à m'avancer dans un équilibre précaire sur la branche. Elle se releva. Ca y est, elle m'a vue. Pourtant, elle se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre… Je me dirigeai d'office vers le tronc et le contournais, ne sachant pas si j'avais un ami ou un ennemi dans la pièce. Je vis un éclair blond. Ouf, ce n'est que Rosalie. Elle prit sa belle-sœur dans ses bras. Je me remis sur la branche et fit un signe de la main à mon alliée. Elle me regarda étrangement avant de lâcher Bella. Elle lui montra la fenêtre du doigt. Bella eut un sursaut et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, avant de vite se diriger vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Je m'engouffrais difficilement dans la fente.

La première chose que je fis quand je constatais que j'étais arrivé ici entier fut de la serrer dans mes bras pour lui transmettre une énorme dose de courage et de réconfort.

* * *

Malgré la reprise de mes partiels mardi, je publierais la suite dimanche prochain !

A très vite, bisous ^^


	23. Menaces ?

Hello ! Me voila avec un peu d'avance pour publier la suite !

Aussidagility : Bonne année à toi aussi copine ! Moi, c'était la deuxième partie des partiels, parce que vu qu'ils sont gentils dans ma fac, j'en ai eu avant et après les vacances ! J'espère que les tiens ce sont bien passés ? Papa Charlie va retourner la situation dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Chahinez : Bonne année 2013 à toi également ! Tu verras, les emmerdes entre nos deux amoureux ne font que commencer à partir de ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : A très vite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Ne t'en fais pas, Charlie va devenir un petit peu plus gentil dans ce chapitre, tout comme Emmett ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Nini54 : Au fil des chapitres, on en saura plus sur l'adorable Edward ! Charlie a toujours le don de soigner ses entrées, au grand détriment d'Edward qui a eut la peur de sa vie derrière le téléphone ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je savourais sa présence quasi irréelle contre moi. Après la crise de mon père au diner, j'ai pensé que je ne pourrais plus jamais le revoir. Et finalement, il est là, tout contre moi, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, de froid ou de stress. Je renforçais mon étreinte en me hissait sur la pointe des pieds.

- Je suis là ma chérie, je suis là. Il passa sa main délicatement sur mes cheveux et les caressa. Je m'apaisais contre lui et tentais d'harmoniser ma respiration sur la sienne.

- C'est tout ce qui compte ! Murmurai-je. Je me calais contre lui un peu plus fermement encore. Ses deux mains encadrèrent mon visage, m'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Souviens-toi toujours de ce que je vais te dire maintenant. Je t'aime, et ton père, même s'il s'interpose entre nous, ne pourra rien faire. Il ne pourra pas lutter contre les sentiments qui nous unissent.

- Je sais. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter l'éloignement, tout ça…

- On y arrivera. Si tu te sens trop seule, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je fais comme ce soir, je fais de l'escalade pour venir te rejoindre. Rien à faire, même si c'est à trois heures du matin, si je dois me casser une jambe ou une cheville, je reviendrais te voir. Sa promesse me réconforta, même si je n'appréciais pas du tout l'idée qu'il se blesse pour moi. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Edward me lâcha et, comme la fois précédente, roula sous mon lit pour se cacher.

- C'est qui ? Demandai-je.

- C'est moi, répliqua la voix forte de mon père. Je peux entrer ?

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, répliquai-je un peu durement.

- Tant pis. Il poussa la porte et se posta face à moi. Rosalie, tu peux nous laisser ?

- Bien sûr. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue en me souhaitant bonne nuit avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit et préférais tourner le dos à mon géniteur. Il posa délicatement sa main sur mon épaule. Je me tendis.

- Regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

- Non.

- D'accord. Alors je vais te parler quand même. Ce que j'ai fait, ce n'est pas contre toi Bella, bien au contraire. Je fais tout ça pour toi. Je sais que tu penses que je suis un monstre, mais je fais tout pour te protéger des sentiments qui vont être destructeurs pour toi et ton rétablissement. S'il te plait. Fais-moi confiance. T'éloigner de ce garçon et la meilleure solution. Pour toi, et ton rétablissement. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux au même endroit qu'Edward cinq minutes plus tôt, mais je ne ressentis absolument pas les mêmes sensations.

- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est qu'Edward est loin de me faire du mal. Il a été mon seul soutien quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Il est la première personne que j'ai vu à mon réveil, il est quasiment tout pour moi ! Il sursauta. Il m'a soutenu jusqu'au bout, il m'a remonté le moral quand j'étais au fond du gouffre, il a tout fait pour moi. Il l'a fait parce qu'il m'aime. Et je l'aime aussi. De tout mon cœur. Alors, s'il te plait, ne me sépare pas de lui. Tu le juges trop sévèrement, tu ne le connais même pas !

- Je connais les garçons en général, et ton frère en est un très bon exemple ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je me tournais vers lui, me mit à genoux sur le matelas et le serrais contre moi.

- Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que tu penses me protéger. Mais j'ai besoin de lui, au même titre que toi, Emmett ou Rosalie. S'il te plait. Je le fixais droit dans les yeux. Apprends à le connaitre. Et surtout, rends-moi mon portable !

- Ici, à 12 heures tapantes pour le déjeuner. J'ai horreur des retardataires. Fais le lui savoir très clairement. Il sortit mon téléphone de la poche de son jean et le déposa dans la paume de ma main.

- Merci. Il grogna un léger de rien avant de claquer la porte. Je descendis de mon lit et me mit à genoux. Je soulevais la couverture pour retrouver Edward, allongé à plat ventre sur le sol. Je tendis la main pour le tirer. Il se redressa et s'époussetai légèrement.

- Tu as entendu. Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire la commission ? Murmurai-je pour ne pas que mon père nous entende. Il hocha la tête et m'embrassa le plus légèrement possible. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre et l'ouvris pour le laisser passer. Je m'inquiétais jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en bas entier. Je redescendis le battant en bois et me couchais dans mon lit, pas rassurée pour deux sous.

* * *

- Tu remues bien pendant cinq minutes pour éviter les grumeaux d'accord ? Tu mets une cuillère de farine, tu mélanges, et ainsi de suite.

- Rosalie, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Va te changer, tout se passera bien. Je pris le fouet et touillais la pâte onctueuse, mélange de chocolat fondu, d'œuf, de sucre et de farine. Je ne résistais pas à la tentation et plongeai mon index dans la pâte, laissant l'arôme sucré envahir mes sens et mon palais. Je me remis à faire le mélange. Rosalie redescendit à la vitesse de la lumière et prit ma place, versant la pâte dans un moule à gâteau avant de le glisser dans le four.

Je me dirigeai vers le salon où je trouvais Emmett. Il avait vêtu une chemise rouge et un pantalon noir. Il regardait un match de base-ball les poings serrés. Je posais une main sur son immense main pour le détendre.

- Edward n'a pas abusé de moi. Il est le garçon le plus gentil que je connaisse. Promets-moi que tu seras gentil avec lui. Sinon, c'est moi qui vais t'en vouloir.

- Je ne te promets rien, mais s'il n'a aucun geste déplacé envers toi, s'il est poli et qu'il me convint de son amour pour toi, alors peut-être qu'il repartira en un seul et unique morceau. J'embrassais sa joue rasée de près et respirais l'odeur de son après rasage quand je vis une Volvo se garer devant chez nous. Je bondis du canapé et me dirigeai vers le véhicule pour accoster mon petit ami.

J'ouvris sa portière pour qu'il sorte le plus rapidement possible de l'habitacle. Il attrapa deux bouquets de fleur qu'il avait surement achetée en chemin, ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin. Je le plaquais contre la carrosserie de sa voiture et tentais de l'embrasser. A ma grande surprise, c'est lui qui tordit son cou le plus possible pour éviter la rencontre avec mes lèvres.

- Un problème ? Demandai-je en murmurant.

- Ton père et ton frère me dévisagent comme s'ils voulaient me décapiter dans l'instant. Je crois que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour que l'on s'embrasse. Il mit ses deux mains sur mes flancs pour me faire reculer le plus possible. Je pris la bouteille de vin qu'il tenait pour libérer une de ses mains, et nouais mon petit doigt au sien, le tordant légèrement. J'avais surpris mon frère et Rosalie faire ça la semaine dernière.

Nous marchions à pas lents jusqu'à la porte d'entrée légèrement entrouverte. Je le sentais qui tremblait, et je ne sus que dire pour le détendre et le relaxer. Je le fis entrer en premier par politesse et claquais la porte à l'aide de mon talon. Il restait droit comme un i dans l'entrée, ne sachant quoi faire.

- Papa, Em, Rose ! Les interpelai-je successivement. Ils apparurent quasi simultanément dans mon champ de vision. Je tentais de formuler une phrase cohérente pour annoncer l'entrée d'Edward. Bon, ben, je vous présente Edward Cullen, mon ancien infirmier et petit-ami. Je chuchotais presque le dernier mot pour que personne ne l'entende.

Edward tendit sa main en direction de Charlie. Il la serra assez fortement. Je savais qu'il souffrait déjà en pensant à la force de mon ainée. Je ne me trompais pas en le voyant mettre toutes ses forces dans son poing pour essayer de réduire celle-ci en bouillie. Edward tentait de rester stoïque, enfin, autant que possible.

- Tenez, on m'a dit que ce vin français était le meilleur. Je tendis la bouteille de vin que je gardais dans ma main pour la confier à Charlie. Et, pour ces demoiselles, j'ai tenu à leur offrir deux beaux bouquets de fleurs.

Il tendit à Rosalie une composition de fleurs roses. Elles s'harmonisaient toutes les unes des autres, formant un ensemble cohérant. Quant à moi, il me tendit un bouquet de roses multicolores. Je les attrapais délicatement, ne voulant pas me prendre une épine dans le doigt. Peine perdue. Je lâchais d'office les fleurs sur le sol pour contempler l'état de mon index. Je me sentis instantanément pâlir. Je m'adossais au buste d'Edward pour éviter de tomber dans les pommes. Ce dernier attrapa ma main en contempla la blessure.

-Mince, l'épine est restée dedans. Il me faut une loupe, une pince à épiler, des compresses et de l'eau oxygéné. Rosalie hocha la tête et monta à l'étage.

- Quel idée aussi d'offrir des roses, bougonna mon père dans sa barbe. Je pris d'office la défense d'Edward, malgré l'apparition d'une légère goutte de sang qui me déstabilisa plus que de raison.

- C'était un très beau geste de sa part. Et s'il ne me les avait pas offertes, tu aurais râlé et l'aurais traité d'égoïste. Il se renfrogna encore plus et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Merci pour les fleurs Edward, marmonnai-je.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dus faire attention en te les donnant. Rosalie redescendit et nous la suivîmes tous au salon. Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse, prit la pince à épiler et la désinfecta à l'aide de l'eau oxygéné. Rosalie positionna la loupe au-dessus de ma blessure. Edward prit une compresse et tenta de la nettoyer jusqu'à ce que Charlie pose sa main sur son biceps.

- Mon garçon, je ne sais pas si tu es le plus à même de faire ceci.

- Monsieur Swan, sauf votre respect, je suis infirmier. Des épines dans le doigt ou le pied, j'en ai enlevé des dizaines. Mais, si vous voulez vous en charger, je vous laisse ma place.

- Charlie, il sait ce qu'il fait, le rassura Rose. Il reprit la compresse et nettoya sommairement la plaie pour y voir plus clair. Je tournais la tête, ne souhaitant pas contempler une seconde de plus mon sang. Je le sentis prendre mon index. Je fermais les yeux et sentis les deux pinces en métal attraper le bout de l'aiguille fermement planté en moi. Il tira délicatement, et nous eûmes tous les deux quasi simultanément un soupir de soulagement. Il attrapa une nouvelle compresse, nettoya la plaie et je le sentis poser un pansement.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je savourais l'ultime part de mon gâteau au chocolat délicieux, tout en m'amusant avec le dos de la main de Bella, chastement posé sur mon genou. Je faisais des arabesques délicates du bout des doigts, et je savais que ça la faisait frissonner intérieurement.

Le déjeuner s'est plutôt bien passé. Enfin, ça aurait pu être trois fois pire, mais aussi trois fois mieux. J'étais assis face à mon beau-père et frère, à coté de Bella. Rosalie était en bout de table, jouant les médiateurs quand mes adversaires avaient un mot plus haut que l'autre à mon égard. Heureusement que Bella est resté à côté de moi pendant tout le repas, n'aidant pas sa sœur à apporter les plats, sinon, je suis sûr qu'on aurait pas manger une cuisse de poulet, mais une cuisse d'Edward !

Charlie s'essuya la bouche et s'étira bruyamment. Il tendit la main vers la bouteille de vin, jusqu'à ce que son fils se stoppe, mettant son bras dans la trajectoire du bras de son père, et reculant légèrement la bouteille.

- Ca suffit maintenant. Tu as déjà bus deux bières ce matin, et tu en es à ton sixième verre de vin.

- Laisse-moi faire ce que je veux Emmett. Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner.

- Je sais que tu traverses une mauvaise période, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser sombrer dans l'alcool. Il reboucha la bouteille à l'aide d'un morceau de liège et l'éloigna de son père. Je me sentis légèrement de trop dans ce drame familial. Bella broya mes phalanges.

- Les filles, ça ne vous dirait pas d'aller vous amuser en haut toutes les deux ? Je pense que nous devrions avoir une discussion d'hommes à hommes, leur ordonna presque le grand paternel. J'eus du mal à déglutir. Bella refusa de me lâcher la main. Ce fut Rosalie qui se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Elle me serra la main plus fortement avant de me lâcher, me laissant seul face à deux bourreaux, dont l'un deux, sans mentir, doit bien faire le double de mon poids tout en muscle. Je me rapetissais sur ma chaise et terminais mon verre de vin. Ce fut Charlie qui commença.

- On va pas y aller par quatre chemins, d'accord ? Je hochais la tête. Bella estime que tu es bon pour elle et son rétablissement. Soit, c'est son point de vue. Le nôtre est légèrement différent du sien. Elle voit en toi un garçon gentil, aimable, un point de repère sur, et elle te voit comme un amoureux. Emmett et moi, on voit plus un jeune homme de 22 ans abusant d'une fille amnésique de 18 ans. Mon sang se glaça de suite.

- Je n'ai jamais abusé de votre fille, que ce soit physiquement, émotionnellement ou sexuellement.

- Nous n'en doutons pas. Tu n'aurais jamais pu faire ça dans l'enceinte d'un hôpital. Mais Bella place toute sa confiance en toi. Depuis qu'elle a eu son accident, nous sommes beaucoup plus protecteurs à son égard. Nous ne sommes pas contre cette relation. Mais on va instaurer deux-trois règles entre nous, si tu veux bien.

- Ne fais pas de mal à Bella. Termina Emmett. Si jamais c'est le cas, tu auras affaire à moi ou Charlie. Et avec un peu de chance, tu nous auras en duo. Il est inutile que Bella connaisse le contenu de cette discussion.

- Tu peux rendre visite à Bella autant de fois qu'il te chante, à condition que l'un de nous deux soit présent à la maison, en plus de Rosalie. Pour qu'elle vienne chez toi, on en reparlera le moment venu. Je hochais la tête, tremblant intérieurement, et surement extérieurement. LES FILLES ! VOUS VENEZ, ON VA SERVIR LE CAFE ! Cria Charlie, mettant ses mains en porte-voix en direction des escaliers.

Ce fut Bella qui redescendit les marches le plus vite, courant presque. Elle faillit tomber sur les dernières marches, mais se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe en bois. Emmett eut un soupir réprobateur. Bella reprit sa chaise à son emplacement initial. Charlie se leva pour aller faire le café. Il ne restait que nous deux, ainsi qu'Emmett face à nous. Elle prit délicatement ma main entre les siennes et se pencha à mon oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? Je jetais un bref coup d'œil à Emmett.

- Rien du tout. Ne t'en fais pas, répliquai-je à son oreille. Je tendis le cou et allais embrasser sa tempe. Emmett eut un raclement de gorge réprobateur.

* * *

- Tu veux pas venir demain ? Me demanda Bella en se calant contre moi. Il n'y aura que Rosalie à la maison. Emmett doit remonter sur Seattle pour signer des contrats, et papa va aller travailler. Et si tu ramènes Tobby, elle ira se promener avec lui.

- Désolé poupée, mais j'ai une garde demain. Je ne la termine qu'à 20 heures 30. Une prochaine fois. Ses mains, calées sur mes reins, descendirent progressivement pour se loger dans mes deux poches arrière. Je la sentis me palper délicatement les fesses.

- Eh, mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? Bien que nous soyons dehors et que je sois adossé à la carrosserie de ma voiture, empêchant Emmett ou Charlie de voir quelque chose, son attitude un peu moins timide me fit légèrement sourire.

- J'ai vu Rosalie faire ça se matin. C'est bien ce genre de truc que les couples, non ? J'eus un sourire et me penchais pour caler ma tête dans son cou.

- Je vais devoir y aller. Je dois rentrer, Tobby va m'attendre sinon. Je n'ai pas osé le ramener, à cause des allergies de ton père.

- Tu as bien fait, souffla-t-elle. Ma bouche longea l'arrête de son visage avant d'arriver à sa bouche. Je m'efforçais de lui offrir un court baiser et de ne pas regarder en direction de ma belle-famille pour ne pas subir leurs réprimandes. Je me détachais d'elle lentement, embrassais son front et m'installais dans ma voiture.

Je reculais le plus lentement du monde pour la garder dans mon champ de vision avant de m'insérer dans la circulation inexistante de Forks. J'arrivais chez moi dix minutes après. J'entrais et cueillis Tobby dans mes bras avant de rejoindre la cuisine où ma mère terminait de préparer le repas.

- J'ai fini par croire qu'ils t'avaient enterré dans la forêt ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bien, si tu exclus les deux menaces de meurtres qui planent au-dessus de mon crane si j'ai le malheur de faire pleurer Bella. Elle fit une grimace. Ne me prépare rien, j'ai trop mangé, je vais exploser si quelque chose d'autre pénètre mon corps. Elle hocha la tête pendant que je sortais une unique assiette pour elle.

- Au fait, tu as du courrier. Je l'ai déposé sur ton lit. Ça provient de New-York. Je tiltais sur le nom de la ville. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut m'écrire d'aussi loin. Et pas une personne que j'apprécie. Eh, ça va ? Tu es devenu tout pâle d'un coup !

- Rien, juste la fatigue. Je relâchais Tobby pour qu'il puisse aller diner et me dirigeai à va-vite vers ma chambre. J'allumais la petite lampe et me jetais sur la lettre. En la retournant pour avoir l'adresse de l'expéditeur, tout fut confirmé.

_Voltera Heidi_

_253W 29th street_

_New York, NY 10001_

Tremblant, j'attrapais un ciseau dont je glissais la lame sous le rabais collé de la lettre pour l'arracher. Je pris la feuille épaisse qu'elle contenait, la dépliais et tentais de la lire sans trembler.

_Edward, _

_Je sais que ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus de contact, mais j'aimerais renouer avec toi. Je vais rentrer à Seattle la semaine prochaine, c'est-à-dire le 29. Il faut à tout prix que je te vois, c'est important. Je sais que ça fait bientôt plus de deux ans et demi que nous n'avons plus de contact, mais si je fais cette démarche, c'est que c'est très urgent. Je ne suis plus la seule dans notre ancienne histoire, et il faut que l'on prenne une décision ensemble. J'ai nié la réalité trop longtemps, et maintenant, c'est de ma faute. _

_Même si tu ne réponds pas à ma lettre, si tu ne l'a lis pas ou si tu ne la reçois pas, je te retrouverais. _

_A très vite._

_Heidi._

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Ça veut dire quoi tout ce charabia incompréhensible ! Je pris le temps de la relire plusieurs fois avant de comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

C'est un foutu canular de sa part ! Elle me fait paniquer, me faisant croire qu'elle a un grave problème, comme ça, j'accours, et elle tente de recommencer une relation avoir moi. Mais pas cette fois ma grande, oh non, pas cette fois ! Je pris la lettre, la déchirais en un tas impressionnant de confettis et la jetais à la poubelle. En relevant les yeux sur le calendrier, je me rendis compte que nous étions le 28. Et qu'elle allait arriver demain…

* * *

Je vous laisse sur cette fin plutôt énigmatique !

Vu que je n'ai pas de cours cette semaine, je vais faire un petit concours avec un teaser à la clef ! Pour cela, il faut que vous découvriez le vrai sens de la lettre d'Heidi.

A la semaine prochaine !

Bisous ^^


	24. Laura

Hello ! Bon, la plupart d'entre vous (pour ne pas dire toutes), ont compris le sens de la lettre d'Heidi ! Donc ce chapitre ne sera pas une grosse surprise !

Cassy-chou : Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas ! Si, ta théorie est juste ! Si je peux te donner un argument en faveur de cette histoire, pour ne pas que tu l'abandonnes, c'est que la suite sera pleine de surprise ! Je ne pense pas partir trop dans le mélodramatique, mais si tu veux abandonner, c'est ton choix, et je ne te retiendrais pas. Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Elodie : Et si ! Tu auras tous les détails la semaine prochaine. Je suis contente que cet histoire te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ^^

INES : Oui ! Charlie va devenir un peu plus discret lors du reste de la fic, je te rassure ! Je suis désolé, j'ai complétement oublié de t'envoyer le teaser, mais pour me faire pardonner, je t'en envoie un du chapitre suivant dans la journée ! Merci pour ta review ^^ PS. Je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent !

Chahinez : En plein dans le mile ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Flo : Bonne réponse ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Johanna (je vais répondre à tes trois reviews en une fois) : Charlie est ultra protecteur, mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir vu les circonstances (la fuite de Renée, celle de Bella pour la nuit…) Rose sera toujours du coté de Bella, rarement du coté des hommes de la famille Swan ! C'est clair qu'il a des raisons de craindre Emmett ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ces chapitres ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Dolylavi : Bingo ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Magali : C'est pas grave, je comprends ! Tu es tombée juste, c'est bien ça ! Tu auras toutes les explications dans le chapitre de la semaine prochaine. Je suis contente que cet fic te plaise ! Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Emmett et Charlie vont etre un peu plus cool dans les prochains chapitres concernant la relation entre Edward et Bella, ils ne seront pas aussi extrêmes que ce qu'ils ont dis. Vu que ce que tu penses te dégoutes, je pense que tu es tombée juste ! Les réactions des Swan concernant la 'nouvelle' seront assez… virulentes ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Fan de twilight : Yes ! Mais je laisse encore un peu de suspence puisque toutes les explications arriveront la semaine prochaine. Merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : A bientôt ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Nini54 : Il est quand même gentil beau-papa ! Je te rassure, le chapperonage obligatoire ne va pas se mettre en place. En tout cas, pas tout de suite ! Rose va tenter t'atténuer la situation entre les deux, mais je te rassure, ils vont arriver à avoir des moments seul à seule, pour ton plus grand plaisir ! Si ce n'est que ça, je te rassure, je ne te le dis pas ! Et ne t'en fais pas, si tu essayes de me retrouver, j'ai un super boomker blindé dans lequel je suis actuellement ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

J'entendis un grand fracas de verre provenant de la cuisine. Esmée, qui venait surement de lâcher le plateau contenant la théière et tout le nécessaire pour servir le thé. Je vis mon univers se décomposer brutalement autour de moi. Mon ventre se serra, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant. Elle, elle restait stoïque face à moi. Ma respiration se fit bruyante. Je crus que j'allais tomber dans les vaps. Je m'agrippais à l'accoudoir du fauteuil, qui était une preuve de ma réalité dans ce monde. De ma réalité, et d'un cauchemar qui se déroule en direct face à moi.

_Le matin même, à 9 heures._

Je terminais mon gobelet de café et le lançais dans la poubelle situé à côté de moi. Je regardais que je n'avais aucun message en absence sur mon biper avant de frapper à la chambre d'Emily, à l'étage de la maternité. Ce fut Sam qui m'ouvrit en me serrant d'office dans ses bras, un immense sourire épanoui sur ses lèvres. Je lui rendis son étreinte tout en essayant de me tortiller pour ne pas mourir broyé sur l'étau de muscles.

- Désolé, je passe que maintenant, et je suis impardonnable, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller acheter des cadeaux.

- C'est pas grave vieux, tu as tout le temps ! Je m'approchais d'Emily pendant qu'elle terminait de nourrir son fils. Tout le monde connait et apprécie Emily. Tous les étés, elle et Sam nous invite à venir déjeuner chez eux. Et il faut dire qu'elle est une pro de la cuisine. A chaque fois, on repart l'estomac plein et un kilo en plus sur la balance.

- Tiens, prends-le. Je récupérais habillement le petit Jared dans mes bras. Il était aussi mat que ses deux parents, mais il ressemblait clairement à Sam, même s'il possède certains trais d'Emily.

- Ce que tu es léger dis donc ! Coucou toi ! Je taquinais le bout de son nez du bout du doigt.

- Il te parait léger, mais quand je devais le porter dans le bide, crois-moi, il faisait son poids ! J'eus un léger éclat de rire avant de rendre l'enfant à son père pour qu'il puisse le faire roter.

- Je vais devoir t'embêter avec du boulot, mais Cullen va commencer à interroger les infirmiers cet après-midi, concernant ma brulure à la tasse de café. On a décidé de couvrir Mike en prétextant qu'il avait trébuché en entrant. Je me trouvais dans la ligne de mire et je me suis brulé par inadvertance. Je peux te faire confiance ? Tu nous couvres ?

- Vous en faites pas les mecs. On restera solidaire quoi qu'il arrive. Je lui tapotais délicatement le bras pour ne pas le déstabiliser alors qu'il portait son bébé contre lui. Il le fit roter délicatement avant de rejoindre Emily vers son lit pour pouvoir lui confier à nouveau son fils. Elle le recueillit délicatement dans ses bras et je pus voir tout l'amour déborder de ses yeux en direction de son enfant. Ca me désarçonna de voir autant d'amour d'un seul coup.

- Tu devais y songer toi aussi ! A planter la petite graine… Sam ricana de sa propre blague quand mon biper vibra contre ma cuisse. Je quittais la famille heureuse face à moi et partit en direction du service du troisième étage pour aider un de mes patients à s'installer sur un fauteuil roulant pour l'accompagner dehors. Cullen m'obligea à rester avec son patient, pour surveiller si jamais il faisait des convulsions de nouveau. Je m'installais sur un banc à côté de lui et l'aidais à faire les mots fléchés dans le journal.

Pour certains infirmiers, ils ne supportent pas de devoir rester sans rien faire à coté de patients qui, si ça se trouve, ne feront aucunes convulsions. Pour moi, c'est tout le contraire. C'est dans ce genre d'instant que je me sens vraiment utile, où je sais que je fais ce que j'ai envie. Bien sûr, je me rends très utile en leur faisant des soins ou en leur donnant leurs médicaments. Mais j'ai l'impression que je fais trois fois plus en aidant cet homme à faire ces mots croisés, en le faisant sourire. En étant tout simplement présent.

Je le remontais dans sa chambre au bout de trente minutes. Cullen m'attendait dans la chambre, et m'invita à le suivre à la cafeteria pour pouvoir procéder à ses 'interrogatoires'.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? C'est moi qui invite. Bon, ok, il commence par le coup classique de 'je suis ton ami, ton allié dans cette histoire'.

- Je prendrais bien un grand café, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Il hocha la tête. Il arriva avec deux gobelets et une barquette remplis de petits beignets encore tiède. J'en attrapais un du bout des doigts, savourait le sucre fondre contre mon palais, avant de me sucer les doigts afin qu'ils ne soient pas collants.

- Je veux juste ta version de l'histoire. Ensuite, je te poserais des questions.

- Eh bien, c'est un accident. Ce qui s'est passé. Il attrapa son stylo et son bloc-notes et écrivit. Je suis entré dans les vestiaires, Mike s'est levé et a voulu m'offrir un café. Vous le connaissez, lui et sa maladresse ! Sans faire attention, son pied a buté contre un des pieds du banc dans la pièce, et il a failli chuter. Il tenait ses deux gobelets dans les deux mains, et je me suis retrouvé dans la ligne de tir. J'ai pas eu le temps de l'éviter, et je me suis retrouvé sur un brancard. Il termina d'écrire et releva le visage vers moi.

- Je sais que tu me mens. Ce fut sa première réplique. Ta mère m'a appris à reconnaitre les signes du mensonge chez toi. Elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi, et elle veut qu'il y ait des sanctions contre celui qui t'a fait ça. Ok, ça, c'était pas du tout prévu au programme ! Il doit surement penser que les sentiments me feront craquer.

- Parce que vous pensez réellement que ma mère a raison à 100 % ? Elle n'était pas là lors de l'accident. Elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé.

- J'ai une deuxième preuve. La réplique que Sam a lancé que tu étais dans la zone de soin. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Il a simplement répliqué, et je le cite textuellement… Il fouilla dans ses notes pour en retrouver la phrase 'Une petite dispute entre lui et un collègue dans les vestiaires qui s'est conclu… Comme ça'. Tu l'expliques comment, ça ?

- Vous connaissez Sam et son sens de l'humour. Il gribouilla quelque chose sur sa feuille et je l'entendis pester entre ses dents. Je dus retenir un léger sourire d'apparaitre sur mes lèvres. Vous avez terminés ? Je peux partir ?

- Pas encore. J'aimerais te parler d'autre chose. Au sujet de ta mère et moi. Je n'ai plus l'étiquette de médecin, tu n'es plus un infirmier, c'est hors du contexte de travail.

- Si vous voulez… Je me rassis lentement, jaugent rapidement ce que voulais le médecin. Il se tortilla les doigts durant de longues secondes, bus une gorgée de café et ingurgita un beignet d'un seul coup.

- J'ai un chalet situé à Kalaoch, à deux heures de route d'ici. J'aimerais vous y emmener, Esmée et toi pour les vacances. Qu'en dis-tu ? Ça t'intéresse ?

- Partez tous les deux. Je vais tenir la chandelle pendant votre voyage, et dieu sait que j'ai horreur de ça. Je serais de mauvaise compagnie, râleur, de mauvaise humeur. Si vous voulez passer de belles vacances, ne m'obligez pas à venir.

- J'aurais pensé que ce voyage aurait pu nous rapprocher tous les trois. Le coin est très beau, il y a un immense lac artificiel où l'on peut pêcher, et de magnifiques balades à faire à pied.

- Attendez, vous n'êtes pas en train de reprendre ce vieux cliché dans les sitcoms avec le beau-papa qui emmène son fils au bord du lac pour pêcher ? Il eut un éclat de rire chaleureux qui me rassure instantanément.

- Non, rassure-toi. J'ai une sainte horreur de la pêche ! Je m'y suis essayé une seule fois avec un ami. Je suis resté toute une journée immobile à attendre qu'un maudit poisson morde ma ligne. Au final, j'ai récolté trois énormes coups de soleils sur le visage, le cou et les épaules ! J'eus un éclat de rire chaleureux. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir ? Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir, tu sais.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne me vois pas abandonner Bella ici seule pendant une semaine entière. Je sais que vous ne l'inviterez pas avec nous, et je sais que c'est une bonne chose pour elle qu'elle reste uniquement dans Forks, donc autant que j'y reste aussi.

- Comme tu veux. Mais j'en parlerais à ta mère et on décidera ensemble, ça te va ?

- C'est parfait.

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Je veux retourner au lycée. Ce fut la première phrase que je prononçais à mes amies quand elles s'installèrent autour de la table de la salle à manger. Je leur servis les restes du gâteau d'hier ainsi que du jus de fruit.

- Bella, tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Alice.

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Et je m'ennuie à mourir ici. J'ai envie de retrouver une activité en dehors de cette maison. Je veux aller mieux et retrouver ma mémoire. Quoi de mieux que de retourner dans mon environnement le plus familier qui soit. Puis, vous serez avec moi !

- Cullen est d'accord ?

- Je ne le lui ai pas encore demandé, je dois aller le voir ce soir. Mais si jamais je reviens parmi vous, est-ce-que je peux compter sur votre soutien ? Je posais chacune des mains sur une des leurs et les regardais une à une.

- Mais bien sur Bella, voyons, ne dis pas de sottises ! Alice me rassura instantanément.

- Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous Bella, ne t'en fais pas. L'une de nous deux est toujours avec toi lors d'un de tes cours, sauf celui de sport. Je vais aller voir le principal pour demander à passer dans ton groupe. Il est hors de question que tu sois seule pendant l'un de tes cours. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut t'arriver, et certaines personnes sont malintentionnées dans ce lycée.

- Irina, murmurai-je involontairement.

- Entre autres, compléta Angela.

- Bella, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit bon pour toi. J'eus un sursaut et me retournais vers Rosalie qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Je t'ai entendue, et je ne pense pas que retourner en cours t'aidera en quoi que ce soit.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Rosalie, je croyais que tu me soutenais ! Commençai-je à m'énerver plus que brutalement.

- Bella, je suis de ton coté, ne l'oublie pas. Mais retourner en cours pourrait t'embrouiller plus que nécessaire. Tu as du mal à te souvenir de ta propre vie, je ne crois pas que retourner au lycée pour y étudier soit une si bonne idée que ça. J'ai peur que ce soit trop de découvertes pour toi, et mêler les leçons au milieu n'est pas une si bonne idée. Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. Je me levais de ma chaise et la serrais dans mes bras.

- Rosalie, je te promets que tout ira très bien. Alice et Angela seront toujours avec moi, à chaque instant. Et crois-moi, papa, Emmett et toi, vous êtes les premiers numéros dans mon répertoire téléphonique. Si jamais j'ai un problème, je te téléphonerais de suite. Fais-moi confiance. Je suis en sécurité avec elles. Puis, le principal, le directeur et les profs seront quasiment toujours présents avec moi, donc il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir !

- Je ne sais pas… Il faut que l'on ait l'avis d'un spécialiste, comme Cullen. Si jamais il est d'accord, est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance ? Vous ne lâchez pas Bella d'une semelle, je veux que vous l'accompagniez de partout.

- Rosalie, on se connait depuis plusieurs années, je pense que tu peux avoir confiance en nous. Nous sommes sérieuses, et on ne mettrait jamais Bella en danger. Les profs sont au courant, ils auront toujours un œil sur elle.

- Mouais, c'est vrai. Mais il faut que l'on parle de tout ça avec Cullen, Charlie et Emmett. Je n'ai aucune autorité sur toi.

- Tu m'aideras à les convaincre si jamais ils ne sont pas d'accord ?

- Moui, bougonna-t-elle. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue, qui lui fit esquisser un léger sourire. Je calais délicatement ma tête dans le creux de son cou pendant une demi-seconde et me retournais vers mes amies autour de la table.

- Les filles, c'est pas pour vous mettre à la porte, mais je dois emmener Bella à son rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Vous pourrez revenir demain si vous voulez, les garçons vont sortir tous les deux faires des achats ! Alice et Angela se levèrent, contournèrent la table et me firent tour à tour une étreinte. Je les raccompagnais dehors, jusqu'à la voiture d'Angela, et les regardais filer le long de la rue tout en leur faisant des signes de mains.

Je me tournais Rosalie et m'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus à mes côtés. Je tournais sur moi-même et vit un cabriolet rouge sang sortir de notre garage. Rosalie, au volant de ce petit bijou, klaxonna pour me faire réagir. Je m'approchais de la voiture, et, timidement, j'en ouvris la portière. L'odeur du cuir beige, probablement neuf, nous envahit instantanément. Cela me dérangea. Rosalie s'engagea directement sur la route, en direction de l'hôpital. Mes cheveux balayaient mon visage, mais l'adrénaline et l'excitation me firent oublier les risques que j'encourrais.

- C'est ta voiture ? Lui demandai-je.

- Un cadeau que je me suis fait. J'ai remporté mon 200ème procès il y a trois mois ! Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'arrose ça ! Préviens Edward que tu arrives, ça vous permettra de vous voir ! J'attrapais mon portable dans ma poche et tapais un court message pour pouvoir profiter du paysage et du vent dans mes cheveux.

_Va sur le parking de l'h. Je serais dans le cabriolet rouge._

Le trajet jusqu'au parking se fit malheureusement trop rapidement. J'eus un soupir de frustration quand la vitesse diminua et qu'elle se rangea au milieu du parking. Elle releva la capote de la voiture, le ciel commençant à se noircir.

- Je t'attends dans la salle d'attente de Cullen, d'accord ? Je hochais la tête et sortis en même temps qu'elle. Elle verrouilla le véhicule. Nous marchâmes cote à cote jusqu'à l'accueil quand je vis un infirmier sortir et s'adosser à un des piliers de l'entrée. Mon infirmier… J'accélérais le rythme de mes pas et enroulais directement mes bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et je sentis ses doigts retirer une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappé de mon chignon.

- Tu m'as manqué depuis hier… Murmurai-je en posant ma tête contre son buste.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi… Je voulus faire glisser mes mains dans ses poches arrière, mais son pantalon n'en était pas muni. J'en fus réduite à poser mes mains directement dessus. Edward, sans me prévenir, en fit de même pour moi.

- Ça te plait, ce que tu sens ? Lui demandai-je, tout en souriant. Il se mordit la lèvre et me regarda.

- A ton avis ? Pour enlever tout doute si jamais j'en avais eu, je sentis ses mains me palper délicatement. Un étrange courant électrique parcourut mon corps, avant de s'épanouir dans mon entre-jambe. Je resserrais mes cuisses d'instinct.

- En vérité, que t'ont dit Emmett et Charlie hier ? J'ai bien vu que tu me mentais, et j'aimerais bien savoir la vérité.

- Rien qui ne soit bien important, je te rassure ! J'appuyais mon regard. Je te promets, ce n'était rien. Juste les menaces de bases qu'une famille fait à l'égard d'un petit-ami, mais rien de dramatique.

- Les menaces de bases ? C'est quoi, les menaces de bases ?

- Juste de me faire la peau ! Ma bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même et je sentis mes yeux s'exorbiter. Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est du pipeau. Quelque chose de désagréable vira entre nous deux. Il retira une main de mes fesses et attrapa son biper. Il eut un sourire.

- Tu me fais partager la blague ? Histoire que je sois quand même dans le délire !

- Cullen m'a envoyé un message pour me demander de te libérer car tu as rendez-vous avec lui. Il se pencha vers moi et m'accorda un ultime baiser, très long, où sa langue taquina la mienne jusqu'à ce que je crie grâce et le laisse me dominer.

Je dus reprendre plusieurs longues bouffées d'air frais pour pouvoir récupérer un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire convenable avant de subir les examens de Cullen. Edward passa négligemment son bras autour de ma taille et me conduisis vers l'ascenseur. En marchant jusqu'à la cabine, je vis une secrétaire de l'accueil dégainer son portable dans notre direction. Edward leva un majeur dans leur direction, ce qui la fit automatiquement ranger son engin.

- Ca veut dire quoi, ce geste ? Demandai-je en le reproduisant dans l'ascenseur. Un interne, avec nous dans la cabine, rigola.

- Ça te fait marrer crétin ? Elle est amnésique, c'est pas vraiment le truc le plus fun du monde ! Me défendit Edward. Je posais ma main sur son bras pour le calmer. L'apprenti chirurgien détala rapidement quand la cabine se stoppa.

Je marchais jusqu'au cabinet du médecin, dont la porte était grande ouverte, et m'installais. Il était derrière son bureau en bois vernis, les doigts de la main gauche collés contre ceux de la main droite. Il m'examina rapidement et m'invita à m'assoir face à son bureau. Je lui exposais mon projet de retour au lycée, mes motivations. Il prenait des notes en même temps, et mis un temps interminable à répondre.

- Ca ne me dérange pas, mais j'aimerais que tu reprennes à partir de la rentrée de novembre. Comprends-moi, tu es rentrée chez toi depuis quoi… trois semaines ? Je veux vraiment que tu prennes le temps de bien te reposer, avant t'attaquer une nouvelle épreuve qui sera bouleversante pour toi. Je vais également en parler à ton psy. Tu auras plus de rendez-vous avec lui, pour pouvoir progresser plus rapidement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer les dents et grogner involontairement.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de marcher tout en sifflotant lors du trajet à pied qui me mena jusque chez moi. Je changeais la musique de mes écouteurs, étant trop mélancolique pour moi. Je cherchais mes clefs pour entrer quand je remarquais une voiture blanche garée en face de chez moi.

Je fronçais les sourcils et m'en approchais lentement. Je reconnus le logo d'une société louant des voitures sur Seattle. Je regardais rapidement autour de moi et constatais que personne ne me regardait. Je jetais un œil discret à l'intérieur et remarquais qu'il y avait un siège auto pour bébé à l'arrière. Etrange…

Je fis pénétrer la clé dans la serrure et déverrouillais cette dernière. Comme à mon habitude, j'allais lancer : Je suis de retour ! A voix haute pour avertir ma mère, mais quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras brutalement et m'entraina à la cuisine.

- Tu as de la visite au salon… Murmura-t-elle. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu devais recevoir ?

- J'ai invité personne ! Son visage pâlit brusquement. Ecoute, je vais voir que c'est, et on avisera. Je retirais ma veste et la laissais sur le dos de la chaise. Je m'approchais à pas lents du salon et vit une jeune femme. Brune, les yeux bleus, le nez légèrement pointu, et des lèvres charnues. Des lèvres que j'ai embrassées des millions de fois avec plaisir. Des lèvres qui m'ont donné du plaisir.

- Heidi… Murmurai-je dans un souffle quasi inexistant. Son visage se tourna vers moi.

- Edward. Je t'avais dit que je te retrouverais, de toutes les manières possibles ! Je pénétrais entièrement dans la pièce et la contournais avec appréhension. Je continuais de la fixer du regard, espérant que ce ne soit qu'une hallucination visuelle. J'allais m'assoir sur le canapé quand je remarquais une petite fille dessus. Brune aux reflets caramel, avec des yeux bleu-vert. Je me dirigeai vers le fauteuil et fit face à mon ancienne petite amie.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demandai-je sous en essayant de contrôler ma respiration.

- Il fallait que je te retrouve. Ca ne pouvait plus durer. Je me haïssais chaque jour depuis un peu plus de deux ans et demi.

- Tu t'en voulais de m'avoir largué par e-mail. Si ce n'est que ça, je te le pardonne.

- Non, il n'y a pas que ça. Avant toute chose, je vais te demander d'être le plus calme et le plus diplomate possible. Je pris plusieurs respirations profondes et fermais les yeux. Mon corps arrêta de trembler.

- Vas-y. Mais avant toute chose, je peux te demander qui est-ce ? Je pointais du menton la gamine qui se tenait sur le canapé.

- C'est la raison de ma venue ici. C'est ma fille. Elle s'appelle Laura.

- C'est un très joli prénom pour une très belle jeune fille. Je lui fis un sourire. Elle rougit, sourit avant de se tourner la tête. Et elle a quel âge ?

- Elle va avoir deux ans dans trois jours. J'eus un blocage instantané.

- Deux ans… Mon corps se remit à trembler, mon cerveau chauffa immédiatement, contrairement à mon corps, qui lui, se glaça. Je n'osais plus bouger. Je n'osais plus parler.

- Non. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non. Je ne pus que prononcer ce simple mot. Non. Ma bouche s'assécha, ma gorge s'irrita. Je mis ma tête dans mes mains et continuais de répéter non. Heidi prononça pourtant la phrase qui me fit taire et ôta tout doute de mon esprit.

- Si, Edward. C'est ta fille.

J'entendis un grand fracas de verre provenant de la cuisine. Esmée, qui venait surement de lâcher le plateau contenant la théière et tous le nécessaire pour servir le thé. Je vis mon univers se décomposer brutalement autour de moi. Mon ventre se serra, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant. Elle, elle restait stoïque face à moi. Ma respiration se fit bruyante. Je crus que j'allais tomber dans les vaps. Je m'agrippais à l'accoudoir du fauteuil, qui était une preuve de ma réalité dans ce monde. De ma réalité, et d'un cauchemar qui se déroule en direct face à moi.

* * *

Je me fais toute riquiqui et j'espère etre encore en vie la semaine prochaine !

Bisous ^^


	25. Tout lui dire ou pas ?

Hello ! Vous êtes tous ultra impatient de savoir les raisons du retour d'Heidi, donc je vous laisse avec cette dernière !

Marie : Oui, je sais ! Mais tu vas vite te rencontre compte que je suis une grande fan des fins assez horribles comme ça ! Je suis contente que cette histoire et ce concept te plaisent ! Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien remarqué que l'histoire de Bella avait disparu au milieu de la propre histoire d'Edward, et je vais le rétablir au fil des chapitres. Bonne semaine à toi également, merci pour ta review ^^

Solene : Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo (1) : Coucou, c'est vrai que le retour d'Heidi est un peu brutal ! Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions de manière assez évasive : Est-ce-qu'Edward va le dire à Bella ? Tu auras une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre. Idem pour sa réaction. Concernant le trio Ed-Bella-Heidi, cette dernière n'est pas interessé par Edward, comme tu pourras le constater dans ce chapitre. Les raisons du retour d'Heidi sont expliquées dans ce chapitre également. Merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : Je le comprends, ne t'en fais pas ! Tous les gouts sont dans la nature, et je ne vais pas t'obliger à lire quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas. Néanmoins, j'espère te retrouver un jour sur une autre histoire ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Je vais essayer de répondre à tes questions sans t'en dire trop sur le reste de l'histoire : La réaction d'Edward va être pour le moins… surprenante ! Il aura une réaction bien à lui que tu pourras constater dés le début de ce chapitre. Il va se poser beaucoup de questions, concernant Bella. Le lui dire ou pas, que faire, leur avenir… Tu seras en partie fixée dans ce chapitre. C'est aussi valable concernant la réaction de Bella. Les raisons du retour d'Heidi seront dévellopés dans ce chapitre, c'est pour cela que je n'en dis pas plus ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Chainez : Tu as raison de te préparer au pire concernant la réaction de Bella, même si ce n'est pas d'actualité dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo(2) : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Magali : Tu n'es pas la seule à penser qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Esmée est du même avis que toi (mais chut). Heidi n'est pas mal intentionnée à la base, mais certains faits vont se révéler troublants. Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Si ! Puedes decirle ! Bella esta muy desfortunada por el momento. Abrazo grande, y gracias por tu review ^^ (Restes d'espagnol de terminal, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes !)

Flo : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! La fic n'a pas fini de rebondir, je te rassure. Merci pour ta review ^^

Johanna : (je te réponds en une seule fois) : Coucou ! Heidi est une ex petite amie d'Edward. Elle est vaguement evoqué au chapitre 5 si mes souvenirs sont bons. Tu n'as pas fini de la détester à mon avis, et tu n'es pas la seule dans l'histoire à flairer le mauvais coup. Esmée à le nez fin pour ce genre de truc. Je vais me rapetisir de chapitre en chapitre pour pouvoir survivre ! Merci pour tes deux reviews ^^

Sans pseudo(3) : A très vite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Nini54 : Tout est toujours parfait jusqu'à un certain point ! Carlisle et Edward vont se rapprocher dans ce chapitre. La raison du retour d'Heidi va s'expliquer dans ce chapitre, et la réaction des autres personnages va intervenir petit à petit. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**E****dward POV**

Il régna une atmosphère étrange dans la maison. Ma respiration me semblait trop bruyante, et j'avais l'impression que tout le monde pouvait entendre mes battements de cœur assourdissants. Je tremblais, j'étais au bord de vomir. J'eus à peine le temps de me relever pour courir jusqu'à la cuisine et libérer mon estomac dans l'évier. Je le rinçais rapidement, me nettoyais la bouche et m'éclaboussais d'eau gelé. Ma mère était assise sur une chaise, toute pale, comme un cadavre, et ne bougeai plus. J'attrapais un bout d'essuie-tout pour essuyer mon visage ruisselant. Je le jetais dans la poubelle et me tournais vers le salon. Je n'osais pas y retourner à l'intérieur. Heidi me regardait, toujours assise.

- Viens avec moi. Il faut qu'on parle. Seul à seule. Elle hocha la tête et attrapa la main de sa fille. Non, de notre fille en réalité. Je ne pouvais même pas regarder Laura dans les yeux, alors que je sentais son regard pénétrant sur moi. Elles se dirigèrent vers nous.

- Laura ma puce, tu restes avec ta grand-mère, d'accord ? Esmée fondit en larmes à ce moment-là. Je lui tendis la boite de mouchoir pour qu'elle s'essuie les yeux. J'eus du mal à faire fonctionner mes jambes. J'entendais ses talons claquer derrière moi.

J'ouvris la porte de mon garage et la fis passer en première. Elle alla s'assoir sur mon lit. Je me dirigeais vers ma chaine hifi, mit l'album de Muse. Black Holes and Revelations. Je passais directement à la deuxième chanson de l'album, Starlight, et poussais le volume légèrement au-dessus des décibels autorisés, m'autorisant ainsi à crier sans que ma mère n'entende ce que je dise à mon ex-petite-amie.

- UN ENFANT ? TU ME MOQUES DE MOI LA !

- Edward, je t'en prie, calme-toi. Si tu arrêtes de crier, je te promets que je t'expliquerais tout.

- Non, non non non non non non non. Tu me laisses gueuler un bon coup, et après, tu m'expliques ! UN ENFANT ? TU AS EU DEUX ANS HEIDI, DEUX ANS POUR ME DIRE QUE J'AVAIS UNE PART DE MOI QUI GRANDISSAIT A L'AUTRE BOUT DU PAYS ! POURQUOI ME PREVENIR QUE MAINTENANT ! TU SAVAIS QUE J'AI GRANDI SANS PERE ET QUE J'EN AI SOUFFERT !

- C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai prévenu ! Je savais que toi mieux que quiconque pouvait comprendre cette situation ! Et mets-toi aussi à ma place pour le coup ! Tu ne me répondais plus, ni à mes appels, ni a mes textos ! Je ne voulais pas t'imposer Laura, alors oui, j'ai décidé de l'élever seule ! Mais quand elle m'a dit : maman, il est où mon papa à moi ? Elle fondit en larmes à ce moment-là. Elle attrapa un mouchoir pour les essuyer. Elle ne put pas continuer.

- Je vais te demander un truc horrible, mais… Tu es sure qu'elle est de moi ?

- A 99%.

- Comment ça, à 99% ? Elle baissa honteusement la tête. TU M'AS TROMPE ! OH PUTAIN, MAIS C'EST DE MIEUX EN MIEUX HEIDI !

- C'ETAIT L'HISTOIRE D'UN SOIR EDWARD, JUSTE UNE PUTAIN DE SOIREE OU J'ETAIS IVRE ! Mais je sais qu'elle est de toi. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, c'est ton portrait craché, et… mon amant ne te ressemble pas du tout. Je sais même où elle a été conçue. C'est peu reluisant à dire, mais elle a été conçue… Dans les toilettes de l'aéroport de Seattle…

J'allais m'assoir à côté d'elle et me pinçais l'arête du nez. Je fermais les yeux et nous revit, un quart de secondes, dans les toilettes pour femmes de l'aéroport Sea-Tac.

- Je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose Edward. Je ne te demanderais pas de me verser les pensions alimentaires que tu me dois depuis plus de deux ans. Je te demanderais juste d'être présent pour elle. Je pensais pouvoir accomplir le rôle pour deux, mais elle m'a réclamé un père.

- Je serais là pour elle. Mais uniquement pour elle. Je la fixais droit dans les yeux, pour qu'elle comprenne bien de quoi il en retournait. Ecoute-moi bien, il est hors de question que tu te serves de Laura comme d'un moyen pour que l'on se remette ensemble. J'ai refait ma vie depuis notre séparation.

- Tu me crois vraiment capable de ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Je vais me réinstaller à Forks. Pour qu'elle soit proche de toi, et de mes parents. J'ai posé un CV à l'hôpital, et ils veulent me rencontrer.

- Vous allez vivre où ?

- Chez mes parents, pour l'instant. Je vais me chercher un appart dans le coin plus tard. Ecoute, je comprends si ça te fait trop de découvertes pour toi à la fois. Je reviendrais après-demain, et on parlera tous les trois au calme. Laura a encore du mal à comprendre qui tu es, et elle est assez introvertie. Elle doit tenir ça de son père. Elle se releva pour rejoindre la grande pièce. Je la suivis mollement.

Esmée était toujours assise à la table de la cuisine, Laura assise sur ses cuisses. Elle sauta à terre quand elle vit Heidi arriver.

- Maman ! Elle se pencha pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Elle la hissa à ma hauteur. La petite me regarda une demi-seconde, avant de caler sa tête dans le cou de sa mère.

- On peut se revoir tous les trois sur l'aire de jeu en centre-ville après-demain à 15 heures ? Je hochais la tête. Elle lâcha ma fille le temps de mettre son manteau. Esmée se dirigea vers son sac à main et en sortit son chéquier. Elle remplit rapidement le bout de papier, le déchira et le tendit à Heidi.

- Tenez, pour vous deux. Vous pourrez tenir une bonne quinzaine de jours avec ça.

- Gardez votre argent Mrs Masen. Je ne suis pas venue ici en quémandeuse. Et j'ai largement de quoi nous faire vivre, ne vous en faites pas. Laura, tu dis au revoir ma chérie ? Elle la réaggripa dans ses bras. Elle me fit un léger signe de main que je lui rendis.

- A'revoir ! Esmée lui rendit son signe de main et essuya une larme qui avait roulé le long de sa joue. Ayant besoin de faire le point sur moi-même et sur ma situation, je m'échappais de la cuisine où Esmée déchira son chèque. Je crus voir le montant de 500 dollars sur le papier.

* * *

Je n'osais pas lui parler. Je mangeais sans faim, préférant regarder mon assiette où s'entassaient les carottes et la viande saignante. Je savais à peu près ce qu'elle pensait. Et affronter ce regard lourd de reproches me faisait trop mal. Je me forçais à tout avaler pour éviter de la vexer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle se leva, alors qu'elle n'avait pas avalé la moindre nourriture et me tourna le dos pour vider le contenu de son assiette dans la poubelle.

- Bon sang, parle-moi ! Je fis frapper mon poing sur la table. Toute la vaisselle présente dessus s'ébranla, et je rattrapais d'une main habile la bouteille d'eau qui allait tomber. Elle ouvrit le frigo et en sortit un yaourt au chocolat.

- Pour te dire quoi ? Oh, c'est mal Edward, tu as eu des relations sexuelles avec une fille sans mettre de protection ! Je t'ai fait la morale des dizaines de fois, et je pensais que ce qui m'est arrivé, ça t'aurait servi de leçon ! Jure-moi que tu n'étais pas au courant que tu avais une fille ?

- Tu me crois capable de faire ça ? Non, je n'étais pas au courant. On était ensemble à Seattle, ça a duré 6 mois, et elle m'a plaqué pour aller vivre à New-York. Et elle s'est bien gardée de me dire qu'elle était enceinte de moi et qu'on avait une fille. Je sais quel enfer c'est, de vivre sans père, et crois-moi, je n'aurais pas laissé ça se reproduire. Son regard se baissa et je crus voir un éclat argenté sortir de sa paupière. Je disais pas ça pour toi maman ! Attends ! Elle reposa son yaourt sur la table et partit en courant vers sa chambre. N'ayant pas le cœur de la rattraper, je la laissais filer.

Je m'assis sur une chaise, face à la table de la cuisine et me prit la tête dans les mains. Tout allait bien. Tout allait très bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle débarque dans nos vies. Quelque chose vibra contre ma cuisse, me ramenant brutalement à ma réalité. _Bella._ Mince, comment lui annoncer ça ? Je l'ai oublié depuis que j'ai appris que j'avais une fille. Elle ne risque pas de le prendre avec calme. PUTAIN !

_Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis la fin de ta garde. Tu es sur que tout va bien ? Je m'inquiète pour toi. _

Je ne peux pas lui balancer ça comme ça, par un simple texto ! Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Je pris mon courage à deux mains et appuyais sur la touche répondre à l'aide de mon pouce.

_Tout va bien, je te rassure. J'ai revu des amis chez moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre, je suis désolé. J'ai envie de te voir et d'avoir pour moi pour un tête-à-tête. Demande à ton père si je peux venir te chercher demain à 18 heures 30. Je t'emmènerais au Port Angele's restaurant. Je te ramènerais pour 22 heures chez toi, dernier carat !_

Je tachais de ne pas trop l'affoler. Dans son état, mieux vaut limiter le stress, et la connaissant, elle allait se faire des cheveux blancs pour rien toute la nuit, ne pas dormir et se faire disputer par les deux hommes de la famille. J'attendis plus de dix minutes sa réponse, me rongeant méticuleusement les ongles uns à uns. Oui, je sais que c'est dégueulasse.

_Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais mon père a dit oui ! 22 heures tapantes de retour ici, tu le connais, il est très à cheval sur les horaires. _

_A demain, j'ai vraiment hâte de te voir seul à seule._

_Je t'aime. _

* * *

Esmée n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle avait des cernes comme des valises sous les yeux, la mine fatiguée et surtout, triste et déçue. Je détestais cela, car je savais que c'était de ma faute si elle était dans un état pareil. Je déteste faire souffrir les gens que j'aime. Elle triturait mollement sa brioche entre ses doigts, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de la manger. Elle contemplait sa tasse de café comme si elle voulait disparaitre à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

- Mange maman. Tu n'as pas diné hier soir. Tu risques de tomber si tu n'avales rien. Je pris une nouvelle tranche de brioche, étalais du beurre et de la pâte au chocolat dessus et la lui tendis. Elle la regarda d'un œil terne mais l'attrapa du bout des doigts pour la manger.

Me sentant plus rassuré, je débarrassais la table du petit déjeuner et commençais à la laver. Je l'entendis disparaitre à l'étage pour aller se préparer. J'essuyais et nettoyais toute la vaisselle et partit d'office à l'hôpital, ayant quelqu'un à voir. Je le trouvais heureusement dans le hall, en train de parler avec un de ses internes. Je les rattrapais et le coupais dans sa conversation.

- Docteur Cullen, est-ce que je peux vous parler ? Il tourna la tête vers moi et congédia le futur chirurgien.

- Bien sûr. C'est personnel ou professionnel ?

- Un peu des deux. Je vous demanderais d'accomplir un service personnel dans votre domaine professionnel. Vous avez reçu le CV d'une infirmière, Heidi Voltero.

- C'est exact. Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? Il fronça les sourcils et devint tout à coup méfiant à mon égard.

- C'est une amie à moi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais il fait qu'elle ait ce travail. S'il vous plait. C'est important. Il ouvrit sa serviette et en sortit un dossier. Il y jeta un œil rapide avant de le refermer.

- Je dois la recevoir en entretien dans mon bureau à 16 heures. Et, d'après ce que je vois, elle a d'excellentes références, et même une lettre de recommandation de la part de son ancien chef de service ainsi que du chef des infirmiers de l'hôpital central de New-York. Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème, on manque d'effectif en ce moment, et une recrue formée à New-York et ayant l'habitude de travailler dans des situations stressantes, c'est l'idéal !

- Merci beaucoup… Carlisle ! Je tapais délicatement son épaule pour le remercier.

* * *

- 22 heures, je la veux dans mon salon, c'est bien clair ? Pas de geste déplacé, ni de surprise dans une chambre d'hôtel. Vous allez au restaurant, vous dinez, et vous rentrez !

- Monsieur Swan, je peux vous donner le numéro du restaurant, et ils pourront vous confirmer que j'ai bien réservé une table pour deux à 19 heures au nom de Masen. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de trahir la confiance de quelqu'un. Tenez, pour que ce soit plus clair, je vais vous donner le numéro du restaurant et celui de mon portable. Comme ça, vous pourrez nous joindre à tous moment. Je sortis la petite carte du restaurant et y inscrivis rapidement mon numéro. S'il n'y a que ça pour rassurer beau-papa, autant pousser la protection de Bella à son extrême !

- Papa, je t'en prie, arrête ! Je me tournais pour voir ma belle descendre de l'escalier. Elle ne portait qu'une simple chemise rose avec une jupe en jean, elle était rayonnante. Rosalie l'avait maquillé et coiffé, la rendant plus en beauté (bien qu'elle n'en ait nullement besoin !).

- Tu es sublime, ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer. Charlie eut un soufflement réprobateur. Je pris son manteau accroché dans l'entrée et l'aidais à le mettre. Elle alla embrasser la joue de son père avant de me prendre la main pour pouvoir rejoindre ma voiture.

Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant fut court, à peine un petit quart d'heure. Nous restâmes dans la voiture à nous embrasser longuement. Je tentais de me concentrer sur la douce caresse que Bella déposait sur mes lèvres, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir Laura derrière mes paupières, agrippée au cou de sa mère. La dernière image que j'ai d'elle.

- Ça va ? Demanda Bella en se séparant de moi. Je te sens tout stressé. C'est mon père qui te met dans cet état ? Elle passa délicatement sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Un peu, mais ne t'en fais pas. On devrait y aller, il va bientôt être dix-neuf heures, et puisque notre temps est compté, autant en profiter ! Je sortis de la voiture en premier et allais ouvrir la portière de Bella pour qu'elle en sorte. Elle noua sa main à la mienne. Un serveur nous conduisit à notre table rapidement. Je tirais la chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye, et prit place face à elle. Il y avait déjà du monde dans la salle, mais le brouhaha permettait les conversations.

On nous demanda ce que nous voulions comme apéritif. Je commandais une simple coupe de champagne et Bella, un cocktail de fruits. J'avais besoin de courage, et seul l'alcool était capable de m'en donner. Mais, vu que j'allais conduire, je me limitais à un alcool léger.

- Le champagne ? C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle tout en déchiquetant du bout des doigts une boule de pain.

- C'est un alcool léger. C'est ce que l'on boit les jours de fêtes !

- Et aujourd'hui, c'est un jour de fête ? Elle eut un sourire qui me fit complétement fondre.

- Pas vraiment. Je pris plusieurs longues respirations pour tenter de me calmer. Sans succès apparent. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et j'eus du mal à respirer. Je dénouais un bouton de ma chemise pour faciliter ma respiration. Mais j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

- Vous êtes là ? Me demanda une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je me retournais lentement vers mon chef de service et ma mère.

- Docteur Cullen, maman. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Ma mère avait la même mine que ce matin. Défaite, fatiguée. Mais elle tentait de faire bonne figure devant son petit ami.

- Comme vous, on vient diner ici ! On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Passez une bonne soirée !

- Vous aussi, répliquai-je en même temps que Bella. Ils partirent vers le fond de la salle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les regarder s'installer. Le serveur arriva et déposa nos boissons sur la table. J'attrapais la coupe du bout des doigts et trinquais avec elle.

- Je peux gouter ? Demanda-t-elle après que j'en eu avalé une petite gorgée. Je hochais la tête et lui donnais la coupe. Elle en but une minuscule gorgée avant de me faire une moue de dégout.

- BEURK ! J'ai la gorge en feu ! Elle avala une longue gorgée de sa boisson pour faire disparaitre le mauvais gout. Alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Je fermais les yeux et comptais jusqu'à dix dans mon esprit pour tenter de m'apaiser. Je contrôlais ma respiration et mes tremblements le plus possible avant de revenir avec elle. Bella avait pali, et je voyais sa gorge et sa poitrine couverte de sueur.

- Eh, tu te sens bien ? Je posais ma main sur la sienne. Elle était glacée.

- C'est… la lumière ! Elle est trop forte, elle me fait mal aux yeux. Elle ferma ses paupières. Sa tête partit en arrière et elle commença à trembler. Oh merde, tout mais pas ça !

- CARLISLE ! Hurlai-je dans la salle. Elle tremblait de plus en plus, et je pris l'initiative de l'allonger sur le sol. Des pas précipités se firent entendre derrière moi et mon chef m'aida à l'allonger en lui attrapant les chevilles.

- Ne restez pas là, elle a besoin d'air et d'espace ! Il fit fuir les autres clients qui regardaient la scène d'un œil effrayé. Un serveur les fit s'éloigner. Esmée, va dans le coffre de ma voiture, j'ai ma mallette de médecin. Il lui donna ses clefs de voiture et maintenu ses chevilles au sol de force. Pour ma part, je maintenus ses mains.

- Faut-il appeler une ambulance ? Demanda un serveur tout en sortant son téléphone.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Elle est amnésique et son cerveau vient de se rappeler d'un souvenir. Il hocha la tête. Esmée arriva au pas de course et donna la mallette à Carlisle. Bella commençait à se calmer, et je la lâchais quand elle ne trembla plus.

- Bella, tu es de retour parmi nous ? Carlisle posa délicatement sa main sur son avant-bras. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et jaugea son environnement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis allongée ? Elle tenta de se relever mais je l'en empêchais. Je pris ma veste et lui fit un oreiller pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise.

- Ne bouge pas. Il sortit une petite lampe et contrôla la dilatation de ses pupilles.

- Quel était ton souvenir ? Demandai-je. Carlisle entreprit de prendre sa tension.

- J'ai revu l'annonce du mariage d'Emmett et Rosalie. Je sais pas où on était, surement chez eux, à Seattle. Je les ai vus heureux, et j'ai vu mon frère déboucher une bouteille de champagne. C'est surement le gout qui m'a rappelé quelque chose.

- Tu pourrais donner une durée de ton souvenir ?

- Peut être deux, maximum trois minutes. Il contrôla les battements de son cœur ainsi que sa respiration.

- Je vais te ramener chez toi. Il faut que tu te reposes.

- Je vous accompagne. Je dois expliquer ce qui s'est passé à Charlie. Je suis ton médecin, ne l'oublie pas ! Je me penchais sur elle et l'attrapais dans mes bras. Elle était molle comme une poupée de chiffon. Ma mère fouilla les poches de ma veste pour trouver les clefs de ma voiture. Elle nous accompagna dehors et m'ouvrit la portière arrière pour que j'y installe Bella. J'attrapais la couverture qui était sur les sièges arrières et la mis sur elle.

- Esmée, tu te sens de conduire la BMW ? Je préfère faire le voyage avec Bella, par mesure de précaution.

- Je vous suis, ne vous en faites pas. Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement avant que Carlisle s'installe à coté de Bella, qui s'était déjà endormie.

- Au fait, ton 'amie' à eut le poste, chuchota-t-il quand je sortis du parking.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Je contemplais Esmée à mes côtés, endormie, dans un sommeil paisible. En moins d'un mois, elle a réussi à me redonner confiance en la gente féminine. Ce qu'elle est belle. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas rencontré quand j'avais 20 ans. Elle est tellement douce, aimante, belle, sensuelle, désirable… Elle aurait fait une mère parfaite pour mes enfants. Enfants que je n'ai jamais eus. A cause de cette sorcière de Carmen. Non non non, stop, ne pense pas à elle ! Une nuit par semaine à ses côtés, c'est trop peu. Bien trop peu.

Je lui caressais délicatement le bras pour la réveiller tout en douceur. Elle eut une moue adorable et tenta tant bien que mal de rester dans les bras de Morphée.

- Carlisle ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Il est deux heures du matin, tu exagères ! Ne me dis pas que tu as été bipé en urgence.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je suis inquiète pour toi. Hier soir, tu m'as appelé et je t'ai entendue pleurer au téléphone pendant plus de vingt minutes. Je me fais du mouron pour toi. Tu devais me dire ce qui se passait ce soir, mais tu n'en as pas eu le temps. Mon amour, s'il te plait. Elle rosit. Elle adore quand je la surnomme comme ça. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je comprendrais, mais dis-moi au moins que ni toi ni Edward n'êtes atteints d'une maladie grave.

Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues rebondies. Je le serrais d'office dans mes bras et caressais son dos en de lents allers retours pour l'apaiser. Elle hoqueta pendant plusieurs secondes avant de murmurer d'une voix blanche à mon oreille.

- C'est Edward. Il a une fille ! Mais, je crois que la mère de l'enfant lui a menti.

* * *

Tout n'est pas si noir au final ! Si ?

A la semaine prochaine.

Bisous ^^


	26. Souvenirs virtuels

Hello ! Voila la suite tant attendue !

Nini54 : L'arrivée d'Heidi perturbe tout le monde, tu n'es pas la seule ! Edward a fait preuve de courage en prennant les devants, mais le problème, c'est qu'il va vite reculer (il explique sa volte-face dans ce chapitre). Bella n'a pas un caractère très diplomate, donc, je peux t'annoncer par avance qu'elle na va pas très bien prendre le fait qu'Edward ait un enfant ! Esmée va expliquer ses doutes dans ce chapitre, doutes qui s'amplifieront au fur et à mesure. J'espère que tu as bien vécu ta semaine de torture, cette semaine, tu devrais pouvoir te reposer. Merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : Non, ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir ! Tant que tu m'expliques calmement les raisons qui font que tu n'aimes pas la tournure que prend l'histoire, je n'ai aucune raison de m'énerver ! Peut etre qu'Heidi lui a menti, mais je ne peux pas te révéler la suite pour ne pas gacher le suspence ! Ce chapitre devrait te plaire, Laura n'a pas une grande place dans l'histoire. Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Esmée va expliquer ces doutes dans ce chapitre, mais tout le monde est intrigué par le retour rapide d'Heidi. Carlisle va avoir une réaction assez inatendue par rapport aux révélations d'Esmée… Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Gracias ! Tu n'es pas la seule à réclamer le test de paternité, Esmée aussi en prévoit un, mais sans prévenir Edward… Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Magali : C'est vrai qu'on pourrait penser qu'elle est revenu pour l'appat du gain, mais… La possibilité d'un test de paternité va etre evoqué par Esmée. Ce chapitre ne devrait pas t'aider à mettre le doigt sur le problème, mais dés que tu as une théorie, je te la confirmerais ou l'infirmerais ! Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : A bientôt, merci pour ta review ^^

Johanna : Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas porter Heidi dans ton cœur ! Edward va faire marche arrière et ne va rien dire à Bella. Il va expliquer son choix dans ce chapitre. Carlisle et Edward ne sont pas encore très proche, c'est plutôt Esmée et Carlisle qui vont agir. Il y a une échappatoire, je te rassure, puisque je l'ai trouvée ! Mais elle n'arrivera pas tout de suite. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu dis Esmée ? Je tentais de le prendre sur le ton de l'humour, mais quand je vis ses traits stressés et tendus, je compris que tout ça n'avait rien d'un jeu. Je caressais sa joue du plat de la main pour tenter de la calmer, sans succès apparent. J'essuyais chacune de ses larmes du bout des doigts.

- Edward a un enfant, répéta-t-elle calmement. La mère, une certaine Heidi, est venue nous voir hier. La petite va avoir deux ans, elle s'appelle Laura. Esmée continua de déverser sa peine sur mes épaules. Je ne pus qu'ouvrir les yeux sous la surprise. Et je me mis à penser à Isabella. A cette nouvelle épreuve que la vie va lui infliger. Pourra-t-elle la surmonter ? Elle a déjà survécu à l'abandon de sa mère. Mais je crains que l'abandon d'Edward ne soit trop pour elle et ses facultés.

- Et tu penses qu'Heidi veut nuire à Edward ?

- Je les ai entendus hier. Elle a eu un amant Carlisle. Et elle n'a fait aucun test de paternité, elle assure que l'enfant est d'Edward !

- Et tu as un doute… Soufflai-je.

- Comprends-moi ! Tu ne trouverais pas ça étrange qu'une nana se pointe ici au bout de deux ans de séparation et annonce la bouche en cœur : tu es l'heureux papa de mon enfant ! Edward est gentil, au point d'en être naïf. Alors oui, je veux préserver mon fils, et lui épargner de ruiner sa vie et celle de l'enfant qui vivra sur un mensonge !

- Comment veux-tu arriver à prouver qu'Edward n'est pas le père biologique de l'enfant ? Elle appuya son regard sur moi, me faisant comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Non. Non, non, non, non, non Esmée !

- S'il te plait Carlisle ! Elle se recula légèrement de moi et commença a déboutonner un à un les boutons de ma chemise qu'elle gardait quasi systématiquement pour dormir.

- Les tests de paternité ne sont pas pratiqués à l'hôpital. Ses mains arrivèrent au niveau du creux de ses seins. Elle en fit délicatement sortir un pour me tenter.

- Tu mens. Des échantillons de l'ADN d'Edward, il y en a partout. Et pour celui de Laura, je suis sure que dès que je la reverrais, je pourrais lui arracher délicatement un cheveu. Elle arrêta de se déshabiller pour redevenir terriblement sérieuse. Je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas important. S'il te plait. Pour moi et pour mon fils.

- Tu sais, l'échantillon doit être sain, sinon, le prélèvement de l'ADN sera impossible et la marge d'erreur n'en sera qu'… Elle me bâillonna avec la plus douce des matières : celles de ses lèvres lisses et roses. Elle retourna la situation pour que je me retrouve allongé sur le matelas, elle me surplombant.

- Moins de blabla, plus d'action monsieur le grand médecin ! Elle termina de se déshabiller face à moi et mes hormones masculines reprirent le dessus. Je la renversais et ma douce dut faire son possible pour ne pas gémir trop fortement.

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Pourquoi me cacher encore des choses ! Pourquoi ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de frapper la table du petit déjeuner. Charlie, pas tellement réveillé, me demanda d'y aller un peu plus calmement.

- Bella, je te conjure de te calmer, d'accord. On va tout t'expliquer, mais si tu n'arrêtes pas de t'énerver, je vais devoir t'attacher à ta chaise. Alors, tu respires un grand coup, et pour l'amour du ciel, tu te détends, commença à rager Emmett.

- On ne te l'a pas dit parce qu'on ne veut pas t'embrouiller l'esprit, entrepris d'expliquer Rosalie. Nous voulons que tu te concentres sur toi. Uniquement sur toi, et ton rétablissement, et non sur notre vie. Alors oui, nous ne t'avons pas parlé de notre futur mariage, mais c'est pour ton bien. Puis de toute façon, il est reporté à une date ultérieure que nous n'avons pas fixée. Rosalie alla se caler dans l'étreinte de mon frère qui est désormais son fiancé.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je tout en haussant les épaules.

- Bella, on veut attendre que tu sois totalement rétablie avant de nous marier. Nous ne voulons pas t'imposer une épreuve trop difficile pour toi. Tu te retrouverais au milieu d'une centaine de personnes qui te connaissent, qui détiennent une part de toi, mais dont tu ignores totalement l'existence !

- Et si je ne retrouve jamais la mémoire, hein ? Vous ne vous marierez jamais ? Vous allez gâcher votre vie et vos désirs pour moi ? Il faut arrêter le délire au bout d'un moment, et redescendre sur terre ! Je ne vais pas vous empêcher de vivre, je ne veux être un boulet pour personne ici !

- Bella, écoute-nous. On ne veut pas te traumatiser, d'accord ? Mais le faire maintenant, alors que tu serais incapable de retrouver la maison dans Forks, ce serait une grave erreur. Alors, oui, pour ton bien, on va décaler, et j'ai bien dis décaler la date. On ne l'annulera pas. Ça te convient mieux ? Je hochais la tête et ne pus désormais pas m'empêcher de regarder les deux anneaux brillants autour de leur doigt.

- Vous nous avez annoncé ça quand ? J'veux dire, par rapport à la date de mon accident.

- On te l'a annoncé deux mois avant. Tu avais même accepté d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur. Tu veux toujours l'être ou pas ? Pour répondre à ta question, la demoiselle d'honneur, c'est celle qui tient la longue traine de la robe de la mariée pour ne pas qu'elle se casse la figure le long de l'allée et tu es celle qui fleurit l'allée sur le passage de la mariée.

- Et accessoirement, tu portes une robe ignoble pour ne pas faire du tort à la mariée. J'eus un éclat de rire.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de robe ignoble. Tu es bien plus belle que moi, même si tu portais des vêtements déchirés ou sales. Elle sera les bras sur sa poitrine et me fit une moue désapprobatrice.

- Ne dis pas de sottises enfin ! Tu es très belle Bella, et je ne veux jamais t'entendre dire le contraire ! En plus, la robe que je t'ai achetée est très jolie. Les deux amoureux s'assirent enfin et commencèrent à manger, tandis que mon père et moi, nous venions de terminer. Il commença à nettoyer la vaisselle. Je pris un torchon pour l'essuyer et la ranger au fur et à mesure.

- Elle ressemble à quoi ? Je me rassis en face d'eux et terminais mon verre de jus de fruit.

- Elle est dans notre chambre. Si tu veux, tu pourras l'essayer cette après-midi. Je voyais qu'elle en brulait d'envie, et je n'eus pas le cœur de lui dire non, pour ne pas la blesser.

Je hochais simplement la tête avant de remonter dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. En m'asseyant sur mon lit, je remarquais l'ordinateur posé sur mon bureau, avec un logo en forme de pomme.

Je m'assis sur la chaise face à mon bureau, et soulevais l'écran. Il était complétement noir. Je trouvais le bouton ON et appuyais dessus. Il m'afficha plusieurs fenêtres successives, modifiant parfois le contraste de l'écran avant de se stabiliser et d'afficher mon nom en majuscule.

ISABELLA SWAN

Juste au-dessus, il y avait une photo de moi, assise sur mon rocking chair en train de lire, totalement concentrée. Je restais là, sans savoir quoi faire. Il y avait une petite flèche sur l'écran, mais je ne savais pas comment la faire bouger. J'entendis Rosalie monter les escaliers et l'interpellais. Elle me rejoignit dans la pièce et fis glisser son doigt sur une zone près du clavier pour faire boucher la petite flèche. Elle cliqua et cette machine me demanda mon mot de passe.

- Mais pourquoi ai-je mis des mots de passe de partout ! M'énervai-je. L'ordinateur me proposa un indice, que je m'empressais d'accepter. Il écrivit seulement une phrase.

_Mon personnage de roman/film préféré est : _

- Dis-moi que tu sais qui il est, dis-moi que tu sais qui c'est ! Suppliai-je Rosalie.

- Bien évidemment. Elle posa ses doigts sur le clavier et écrivit rapidement.

_Catherine Earnshaw._

Elle appuya sur ENTREE. L'écran devient noir d'un seul coup, avant d'afficher plein de petits icones et une grande photo de moi. C'était la même que tout à l'heure, sur le rocking chair en train de lire. Rosalie sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher une chaise dans la chambre voisine et se mit à mes côtés.

- Que veux-tu voir ? Cet engin détient une bonne partie de ta vie tu sais. Tu y a stocké plein de choses, comme des textes, des photos… Tu diffuses aussi des choses sur internet, via les réseaux sociaux. Elle contempla mon air effrayé. On va simplement commencer par les photos.

Elle cliqua sur un dossier intitulé sobrement Moi. Je vis plein de petites icones avec des noms différents, comme révisions, exposé, fiche de lecture, dissertation. Elle alla dans le dossier perso, qui ne contenait que des photos.

- Si tu nous les as caché, c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'on les regarde. Je peux sortir si tu veux, et si tu as des questions, tu me demanderas plus tard, d'accord ? Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Elle prit ma main et récupéra uniquement mon index. Je vais t'apprendre comment ça marche. Tu fais comme ça pour déplacer la souris. Pour ouvrir quelque chose, tu appuies ici, et ici. Elle ouvrit la première photo. Si tu veux changer de photo, tu appuies sur les flèches.

- Et pour supprimer une photo ? Demandai-je presque automatiquement. Celle qui était affiché à l'écran était un portrait en pied de Jacob, souriant.

- Tu appuies sur la corbeille, là-haut. On me demanda si j'étais sure de vouloir faire disparaitre Jacob de l'écran. Je fis comme Rosalie me l'avait montré et validais oui. Rosalie sortit de la pièce et me laissa seule avec cette machine de guerre.

Je la pris avec moi et allais sur mon lit pour être plus à l'aise. Je visionnais chaque photo, et en supprimais dès que je voyais ne serait-ce que Jacob à moitié dans le champ. Je découvris aussi pas mal de choses nouvelles.

J'étais amie avec pas mal de personnes au lycée, car sur la plupart des photos, j'étais entouré de personnes d'à peu près mon âge. Mais je n'avais pas qu'eux comme amis. J'avais aussi pas mal d'amis plus âgé, environ la vingtaine, assez baraqués, et mat, comme Jacob. Je les reconnus comme étant les Quileutes de La Push. Les photos n'étaient pas très nettes, puisque qu'elles étaient prises de nuit, avec pour seule lumière celle d'un feu de bois vacillant et la lune étincelante. Je les contemplais une à une, lentement, faisant attention à la moindre présence de Jacob pour pouvoir la supprimer illico presto. Ce fut la dernière photo du dossier qui me fit peur. Je faillis même lâcher mon ordi.

C'était Edward. Il était allongé sur le sable, dans un duvet, complétement endormi. Il avait un air serein peint sur son visage, roulé en boule. Le sable humide s'était agrippé partout sur lui, sur sa peau et même dans ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?! Je connaissais Edward avant mon accident ? Vu la photo, oui, surement. Tremblante, je me tortillais pour attraper mon téléphone et cherchais la fonction appareil photo dessus. Je pris une photo de la photo, dont la qualité, je vous le reconnais, n'est pas top du tout ! Mais le principal, c'est qu'on reconnait Edward dessus. Je trouvais comment l'envoyer sur un texto et tapais un court message.

_Peux-tu avoir l'amabilité de m'expliquer ceci, s'il te plait ? Je viens de le trouver dans mon ordinateur. _

Le message mit un long moment à partir. Je reçus l'accusé de réception et de lecture quasiment en même temps. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant d'avoir la réponse d'Edward. Quand il vibra sur mon genou, je pris une longue respiration avant de déverrouiller l'engin pour y trouver la réponse d'Edward. Réponse qui fit battre mon cœur un peu plus rapidement.

_Pour être honnête avec toi, j'en sais foutre rien._

* * *

- Regarde-moi, je suis affreuse ! Je pris le tissus dans mes mains et l'agitais.

- Mais non Bella, regarde toi, tu es sublime ! La robe est superbe, ce n'est qu'une histoire de retouche !

Rosalie avait pris les mensurations pour l'achat de la robe AVANT mon accident. Mais, avec mon entrée à l'hôpital, j'ai perdus plusieurs kilos (que je reprends petit à petit depuis mon retour chez mes parents et les manies de Rosalie de me faire découvrir toute la nourriture la plus grasse et la plus délicieuse possible). Sauf qu'il me manque un ou deux kilos, et qu'on les vois au niveau de la robe ! Le tissu flotte affreusement, surtout au niveau de les aisselles et du ventre.

- Mais ça va te couter une fortune ! Tu as vu tous le travail de couture que ça va nécessiter s'il faut tout reprendre ? Non, je vais continuer à manger, et, d'ici votre mariage, j'aurais repris la corpulence que j'avais avant l'accident, et ça nous ferra faire des économies !

- Ah, je retrouve une partie de toi qui ne m'avait pas manqué quand tu avais perdu la mémoire ! Celle qui veut toujours faire des petits économies, qui ne veut jamais qu'on dépense de l'argent pour elle ni qu'on lui offre des cadeaux. Laisse-toi vivre un peu ! Ma mère est très douée pour la couture, elle ferra des merveilles et tout cela pour zéro dollar. Donc, tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter, et tu la laisseras faire, c'est bien clair ? Mais sinon, la robe est belle ?

- Oui, Rosalie. Elle est magnifique. Et pour le coup, je le pense vraiment ! La robe est rose clair, avec de longues bretelles épaisses sur mes épaules, et retenant un tissus doux, comme de la soie. La robe découvrait toute ma gorge avant de cacher mes seins et de se resserrer juste en dessous, les faisant ressortir. Ensuite, la robe était lâche et descendait jusqu'à mes genoux.

- Si tu veux, je pourrais inviter ce cher Edward au mariage. Et, si tu reçois mon bouquet quand je le lance… Elle sourit à une blague qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe alors ?

- Rien du tout ! Elle se glissa derrière moi et me retira ma robe trop grande. Je renfilais rapidement mes vêtements quand elle me proposa une balade en ville. J'acceptais volontiers, ne connaissant pas trop mon univers outre ma maison, l'hôpital, et le magasin Newton's que j'ai trouvé par pur hasard.

Elle me guida jusqu'à un jardin d'enfant, où je vis une toute petite fille faire de la balançoire face à deux autres personnes. Je les regardais avec attention, imaginant un couple parfait et heureux regardant leur petite fille jouer. Je reconnus avec un temps de retard Edward, assise avec une femme a côté de lui. Il avait les traits tendus, comme jamais je ne les avais vus. Je me dirigeais vers le petit portillon, décidé à aller lui parler, mais Rosalie m'attrapa le bras et m'en empêcha.

- Laisse, il doit surement régler des problèmes personnels. S'il t'aime, il te dira tout, ne t'en fais pas. Continuons notre balade. Elle glissa son bras autour de mes reins et m'entraina plus loin, dans une rue adjacente. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision.

Décidément, j'ai l'impression qu'Edward me cache beaucoup de choses !

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je la regardais monter la petite échelle du toboggan avant de glisser jusqu'en bas et de recommencer inlassablement. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que c'est vraiment mon enfant. Ma fille à moi. Je m'imaginais avoir des enfants, bien évidemment ! Mais pas avant plusieurs années, et avec une femme que j'aime, non une de mes ex-petite amie !

- Tiens. C'est pour son anniversaire. J'ai pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir, mais vu que je m'y connais pas trop, si ce n'est pas bon, tu iras le changer. J'ai gardé le ticket de caisse. Je lui tendis la boite emballé dans du papier cadeau rose argenté. Et aussi, j'aimerais lui donner ça. Je sortis une enveloppe plié dans ma poche et la lui tendis. Il y a 500 dollars, tu les mettras sur son compte en banque.

- Edward, non. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'argent, tu sais très bien que ma famille est suffisamment riche pour pouvoir assurer la santé et le développement de Laura. Garde ton argent, s'il te plait.

- Je suis son père. Il est normal que je participe aussi. Alors tu prends ça, et on en parle plus. J'ouvris son sac à main et y glissais l'enveloppe à l'intérieur. Elle n'eut pas le courage de riposter. On fait comment, on organise un droit de visite, une garde partagé ? Demandai-je un peu bêtement.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais Laura ne te connait pas encore. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se voir tous les trois, qu'elle ait confiance en toi, avant de te la laisser un week-end sur deux. Ça te conviendrait ?

- Bien sûr. Je la fixais à nouveau pendant plusieurs minutes monté sur ce toboggan. Elle arrêta pour aller monter sur la balançoire. Elle n'y resta pas longtemps dessus, et préféra repartir sur le petit toboggan.

- Alors, tu as refait ta vie ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Ah, Heidi la commère est de retour !

- Isabella. Elle a 18 ans, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle soit au courant, c'est clair ? J'ai pris cette décision hier soir. Je ne veux pas perturber Bella plus qu'elle ne l'est. Déjà qu'hier, elle a failli tourner de l'œil, autant la ménager le plus possible.

- Tu as honte de nous ?

- Non. Mais Isabella est une de mes anciennes patientes souffrant d'amnésie, et je ne veux pas la perturber dans son processus de guérison. J'espère que tu peux le comprendre. Elle hocha la tête avant qu'on entende quelqu'un tomber dans les graviers. Je me retournais pour voir Laura à terre. Je fus plus rapide qu'Heidi pour aller la récupérer.

D'instinct, je la portais dans mes bras pour la ramener sur notre banc. Je l'entendais pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle s'était râpée les mains qui saignaient légèrement, tout comme son genou droit. Je tentais d'essuyer l'eau salé sous ses yeux, pendant qu'Heidi cherchait dans son sac des mouchoirs ainsi qu'un spray désinfectant.

- Shtt ma poupée, shtt, susurrai-je d'instinct. Heidi attrapa les membres écorchés et les nettoya rapidement, avant de poser un pansement sur chaque blessure. Pour ma part, je m'efforçais de calmer la chair de ma chair, qui pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Heidi embrassa chaque pansement pour la calmer et la rassurer. Ce qui me surprit, c'est quand elle se tourna vers moi pour que j'en fasse de même.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Par pur hasard, en me servant de mon ordinateur, j'ai cliqué sur un logo et je suis arrivé sur une page par erreur. Elle est bleue, et elle porte mon nom. J'ai dû appeler Rosalie pour tout piger, parce que franchement, je suis perdue !

- Comment tu es arrivé sur Facebook ?

- J'en sais rien, mais en tout cas, si tu pouvais m'expliquer comment ça fonctionne, ce serait sympa.

Il y avait pleins de chiffres de partout, des messages dont je comprenais à peine le sens, des gens que je ne connaissais même pas qui écrivent des choses… Bref, un véritable enfer ! Rosalie s'installa à côté de moi sur le lit et prit le temps de m'expliquer.

- Là, tu vois toutes tes demandes d'amis en attente. Tu en as pas mal, mais je te conseille de les refuser. Elles datent d'après ton accident, à mon avis, ce ne sont pas des gens très intentionnés à ton égard. Ensuite, là, ce sont tes messages privés. Tu en as reçu pas mal, mais on regardera ça plus tard. Ici, tu as toutes tes notifications.

- 237 notifications ?! Mais c'est quoi ce délire !

- C'est tout et n'importe quoi les notifications ! Regarde, là, c'est tous tes amis qui te souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire. Puis là, c'est pour dire qu'on t'a tagué sur une photo.

- Tagué sur une photo ? Mais ça veut dire quoi ?

- Qu'on t'a reconnue et identifiée.

- Mais il va falloir que je réponde à toutes ses personnes ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Si je dois remercier plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes pour mon anniversaire, j'en ai pour la nuit !

- Bien évidemment que non. La plupart du temps, quand on te souhaite joyeux anniversaire sur Facebook, c'est plus par convenance. Regarde, on va voir ce qui se dit sur toi en ce moment. Elle ferma la petite fenêtre des notifications et fit coulisser la page. Je lui demandais d'arrêter dans je reconnus le prénom d'Angela.

_Bella va revenir en cours dans plusieurs jours. Alice et moi, on espère qu'on peut compter sur votre soutien pour ne pas qu'elle se sente perdue. Ceci va être une étape très difficile pour elle, et j'espère qu'on pourra compter sur un maximum de personnes._

Ce témoignage d'amitié me fit chaud au cœur. Je vis qu'une centaine de personnes avaient ressentis la même chose que moi, puisqu'ils avaient mis j'aime. Je regardais les réponses en dessous.

_Eric Yorkie : Vu qu'elle est amnésique, j'aurais enfin une chance de pouvoir la séduire !_

_Angela Weber : Approche là à moins de 10 mètres Yorkie, et ton orthodontiste pourra se payer de magnifiques vacances à Hawaï vu la rénovation qu'il y aura à faire dans ta bouche !_

_Angela Weber, Alice Hale et Jessica Stanley aiment ça._

_Jessica Stanley : Tu me dégoutes Eric, tu manques franchement de morale ! _

- Qui est Jessica Stanley ?

- Elle fait partie de votre groupe d'amis. Tu l'aimes bien, même si parfois, comme tu le dis, elle te casse franchement les pieds.

- Est-ce que je peux leur écrire ? Elle remonta la page et cliqua à un endroit. Une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit, et elle remit l'appareil sur mes cuisses. Lentement, je tapais un message, lettre par lettre, signe de ponctuation par signe de ponctuation. Rosalie m'apprit à mettre les majuscules.

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien, en particulier à Alice et Angela. Je sais que je vais être un poids pour vous pendant un temps indéterminé, mais je compte vraiment sur vous pour que vous me guidiez à travers ce monde qui m'est encore inconnus. J'espère que vous serez tous entièrement honnêtes envers moi. N'essayez pas de me faire croire que nous sommes amis si nous ne nous aimions pas avant mon accident. Ca ne pourra être que destructeur pour ma mémoire défaillante. _

_A très vite au lycée ! _

* * *

Je tiens à remercier deux personnes qui m'ont aidé à la rédaction de ce chapitre : Nikkiheat666 et SV_Kuroneko_95 (je crois que j'ai écorché ton pseudo, mais tu te reconnaitras !)

La suite sera en ligne dés dimanche prochain !

Bisous ^^


	27. Coup sur coup sur coup

Bonjour à toutes ! Voila la suite, plus longue que d'habitude !

MarineEB : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise autant ! Je te rassure, tu te débrouilles très bien à l'écrit, il n'y a aucune faute d'orthographe, toutes mes félicitations ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que le début. Bonne fin de journée à toi également, merci pour ta review ^^

Nini54 : L'explication de la photo d'Edward dans l'ordi de Bella va s'expliquer dans ce chapitre. Je te le confirme, Edward est dans la mouise, mais son désir de protection par rapport à Bella va se retourner contre lui à de multiples reprises dans le chapitre. Les motivations d'Heidi vont s'expliquer au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, grace à de multiples POV. Esmée sait toujours comment s'y prendre pour manipuler les hommes, et Carlisle ne peut qu'etre faible dans ce cas ! A très vite, merci pour ta review ^^

JasperEdward21 : Salut ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bon courage pour ta future histoire ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Toi aussi, tu n'aimes pas qu'on dépense de l'argent pour toi ? Merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo (Je suppose que les trois reviews du chapitre 24 à 26 sont de toi). Edward n'est pas en bonne forme, et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger ! Il a eu une bonne idée de tout avouer à Bella… Sauf si cette dernière n'avait pas eu son souvenir à ce moment là… L'instinct d'Esmée va évoluer au fil du chapitre, mais elle pense toujours qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Ed va vite constater son erreur, dés ce chapitre. Mais il se rattrapera, car c'est LUI qui ferra le test de paternité ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews ^^

Cassy-chou : J'ai reussi à maintenir ta curiosité éveillée ! Mais je crains que ce chapitre et celui de la semaine prochaine ne te plaisent pas. Personne n'aime Heidi, je te le confirme, mais ses intentions vont se dessiner plus tard… Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Ca va encore etre calme jusqu'à la fin du chapitre. Bella va poser beaucoup de questions à Edward dans ce chapitre, mais n'aura pas toutes les réponses esperées. Les doutes d'Esmée vont s'amplifier au fil des chapitres. Ce n'est pas Carlisle qui ferra le test, mais le principal interessé… Merci pour ta review ^^

Magali : Un bon point pour lui ! Bella est totalement perdue, mais elle va poser toutes ses questions à Edward dans ce chapitre. La photo d'Edward dans l'ordi de Bella va s'expliquer cet semaine. Ce n'est pas Ed qui va parler de Laura à Bella… Le pourcentage qu'Ed ne soit pas le père s'élève à… 50%. Mais chut… Gros bisous à toi également, merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

Izzie : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! L'explication de la photo d'Edward dans l'ordi de Bella s'explique dés maintenant ! Pour la paternité, faudra attendre un peu… Merci pour ta review ^^

Johanna : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! La photo d'Edward s'explique dans ce chapitre. Pour savoir les intentions de Bella… Faudra attendre un peu ! Edward va réaliser son erreur dés ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas Ed qui va faire la sale boulot, mais… Ed s'attache à Laura car il a dans l'idée qu'elle est sa fille donc… Esmée va revenir dans 15 jours normalement. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je regardais le paysage défiler derrière les vitres de la Volvo d'Edward. Etrangement, la présence d'Edward à mes côtés avait tendance à m'apaiser avant. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle a plus tendance à m'angoisser. J'ai beau tout faire pour essayer de me détendre, rien n'y fait. Je sais qu'il me cache des choses, et j'aime franchement pas ça. Charlie a accepté de me laisser partir chez Edward pour les quatre prochaines heures à cause de notre diner avorté datant d'il y a deux jours. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas de voir une voiture de patrouille venir trainer autour du garage des Masen, vu que la mère d'Edward est au travail.

Je nous sentis ralentir et je vis la voiture se garer devant le garage. Il sortit le premier de l'habitacle et vint m'ouvrir la portière pour que je le suive. Je récupérais la pochette contenant mon ordinateur portable et le suivi. Il ne me fit pas passer par la maison et ouvris directement le panneau coulissant en plastique de son mini chez lui. Je passais la première et tâtonnais le mur pour en trouver l'interrupteur. J'allais m'installer sur le lit, sortit la machine diabolique et l'allumais. Edward me rejoignit après avoir verrouillé la porte et se glissa derrière moi. Ses mains chaudes se posèrent sur mon ventre et je sentis sa bouche venir picorer la peau sous mon oreille.

- Tu m'as manqué tu sais, chuchota-t-il. Je ne répliquais pas et tapais lettre par lettre mon mot de passe que j'avais recopié sur un post-it qui était collé contre l'écran. Le fond d'écran s'afficha ainsi que mon navigateur internet. Facebook s'ouvrit de lui-même pour m'afficher les réactions suite à mon message. 60 personnes l'ont aimés, et je n'ai même pas le courage de lire tous les commentaires en dessous, car, d'après les mots que je vois, il y a un vrai débat qui s'est engagé !

- Tiens, j'ai du mal à me déplacer avec le pavé optique. Tu vas dans le dossier Moi. Puis ensuite, tu vas dans le dossier perso. Et c'est la dernière photo du dossier. Il retira une de ses mains et suivis habillement mes instructions. Il put enfin contempler le cliché dans une qualité supérieure et se mettre à réfléchir.

Il le referma moins de dix secondes plus tard et cliqua sur cette dernière. Un menu déroulant me proposa plusieurs choix, mais il cliqua sur le dernier, Propriétés. On put avoir la date et l'heure précise où la photo avait été prise. Le 25 mars, à 7h39 du matin.

- Dis-moi que tu sais d'où vient cette photo, dis le moi je t'en prie ! Commençai-je à m'énerver.

- Elle vient de la place de La Push, dans la réserve Quileute. J'eus un frisson et me remis immédiatement à penser à Jacob. Je fermais les yeux pour chasser cette image désagréable. Il y a une fête annuelle là-bas, où l'on célèbre la victoire de la tribu contre leurs ennemis, les 'sang-froid', comme ils les appellent. On passe la soirée autour du feu à écouter leurs légende et on se fait griller des trucs sur une grande broche pour pouvoir les manger. Je me rappelle que tu y étais, tu trainais toujours avec Jacob. Et moi, j'ai dut rester avec mes collègues infirmiers. Je me serais souvenu si tu m'avais adressé la parole !

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai pris en photo à ton insu bon sang de bonsoir ! Je frappais le matelas de colère. Je claquais l'écran de mon ordinateur de rage. Edward renforça sa prise autour de mon ventre.

- Toi seul le sait beauté. Allez amour, calme-toi, s'il te plait. Il alla attraper mon lobe d'oreille entre ses lèvres. J'eus un gémissement involontaire et fis partir mon crane en arrière.

- Attends, je dois encore te parler de quelque chose ! Il ne m'écouta pas et je sentis sa bouche venir picorer la peau de mon cou. Edward… Le suppliai-je, bien que ma volonté faiblisse comme neige au soleil.

- Plus tard la parlotte ! Il attrapa mon ordi et le déposa délicatement par terre. Il me lâcha temporairement, je n'en doute pas, et me contourna pour m'embrasser. Je me laissais aller à cette douceur et oubliais tout : la colère de ses derniers jours, l'angoisse, ses mensonges, tout.

Il me fit m'allonger et retira de lui-même sa chemise. J'en fis de même pour mon pull et ne pus m'empêcher de rougir avant de rallonger. J'eus un léger frisson que je tentais de masquer. Malheureusement, il le sentit et frictionna vivement mes bras pour me réchauffer.

- Tobby est à l'étage, il ne peut pas nous rejoindre ! Ma mère est au travail et ne rentre pas avant dix-huit heures, et nous avons trois heures trente devant nous avant que je ne te ramène chez toi.

- Fais-moi du bien ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler avant de prendre son visage entre mes deux mains pour le rapprocher du mien pour un baiser violent. Un étrange bruit résonna dans le silence de la pièce quand nos lèvres se séparèrent.

- C'est toi la chef ! Pour la première fois, il put enfin contempler mes seins emprisonnés dans un sous-vêtement bleu à dentelles. Mes tétons pointaient, grâce à un astucieux mélange entre froid et plaisir.

La bouche de mon amant glissa jusqu'à mes seins et il me jeta un ultime regard avant que sa bouche n'aille embrasser mon téton gauche par-dessus le tissu. Il se décala et déposa le même baiser sur mon téton droit. Je sentis ses deux mains se glisser dans mon dos pour se poser sur l'agrafe de mon dessous.

- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il. Je hochais la tête. Dès qu'il fut détaché, je le fis glisser le long de mes bras et le lançais sur la pile de vêtement. Je pus enfin subir le délicat traitement d'Edward, mélange subtile entre caresses du bout des doigts, coup de langue et mordillement.

Dès qu'il faisait subir quelque chose à l'un de mes seins, il le reproduisait automatiquement à l'autre pour qu'il ne soit pas en reste. Un plaisir douloureux se répandait en moi, crépitant dans mes veines pour s'épanouir entre mes cuisses. Il était si douloureux… Je ne pus m'empêcher d'enrouler mes jambes autour de son bassin et me frottais tant bien que mal à la bosse qui déformait son jean. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre dans la pièce, et, cette fois-ci, il émane bien d'Edward !

- Cette bosse, elle veut dire que tu es excité, hein ? Demandai-je tout en continuant à me faire du bien sur lui. Il ne put qu'hocher la tête. Il remonta vers moi pour m'embrasser, et je sentis ses deux mains se plaquer contre mes deux gobes laiteux. Ses doigts vinrent tortiller mes deux tétons simultanément. J'augmentais mes frictions contre lui pour soulager mon désir de lui.

Il abandonna mes seins, et je sentis ses deux mains glisser le long de mon ventre pour atteindre la braguette de mon jean. J'en fis de même pour lui mais avec beaucoup plus de difficultés. Son pénis tendu dans son jean bloquait la boutonnière et m'empêchais d'arriver à mon but. Je dus forcer à m'en faire mal aux doigts pour pouvoir faire ce que je voulais. Je n'eus aucun mal à faire glisser la fermeture par contre.

Voulant le remercier de toute la prévenance qu'il avait à mon égard et lui accorder autant de plaisir qu'il l'avait fait pour moi, je glissais ma main dans son boxer blanc bien déformé. Mes doigts entrèrent en contact contre quelque chose de dur, mais à la fois doux et chaud. Je relevais les yeux vers Edward. Il avait fermé les siens et s'agenouilla sur le matelas, à côté de moi. Je m'assis à côté de lui pour être plus à l'aise.

Il dut voir que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre car il ouvrit lentement les yeux et glissa lui aussi sa main dans son sous-vêtement. Il posa la sienne sur la mienne et recourba légèrement mes doigts, pour qu'ils épousent la forme de son membre, qui, d'après ce que je sentais, était… plus qu'imposant !

Il fit délicatement bouger mon poignet de haut en bas, le long de son pénis. Je pus également constater que, malgré la grosseur, la longueur est aussi impressionnante ! Je sentis la grosseur enfler sous ma poigne, et continuais mes allées et venues. Edward lâcha ma main pour me laisser faire, et j'en fus réduite à baisser son sous-vêtement pour être plus à l'aise. Ma main gauche, qui ne me servait à rien, décida de partir à la découverte de l'intimité d'un homme en allant tâter les deux bourses qui accompagnait son pénis. Il grogna et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent.

- Arrête, s'il te plait ! Le voyant au bord de l'extase, les lèvres entrouvertes et les joues rouges, je le trouvais plus que beau. Il se pencha vers moi pour faire communiquer nos lèvres et je repris ma place allongée sur le matelas. Sa bouche alla lécher un carré de peau avant qu'il ne se relève pour me faire quitter mon jean. Je me soulevais d'un coup pour lui faciliter la tâche. D'un seul coup, je le vis pâlir, et son pénis tendu contre son ventre ramollit.

- Un problème ? Demandai-je tout en m'inquiétant.

- Bella, comment te dire ça… Il ferma les yeux et plissa son nez. Tu as… tes trucs !

- OH NON MON DIEU ! Cramoisie de honte, je roulais sur le ventre pour caler ma tête dans son oreiller. Je sentis des larmes rouler sur ma peau. J'ai tout gâché ! J'étais bien pour une fois, j'étais pas stressé et tout, et il a fallu que ces saloperies de règles viennent tout gâcher ! Je n'avais pas senti qu'Edward s'était relevé, et mais je le compris quand il se rassit. Le matelas tangua vers mes pieds.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Il attrapa l'une de mes mains et y glissa quelque chose en plastique à l'intérieur. Au toucher, je reconnus l'emballage d'un tampon. Rouge d'embarras, je dus me relever, seins nus, et remontais à l'étage pour aller me changer. Je mis moins de cinq minutes et redescendis au garage.

Il s'était glissé entre les draps et m'attendait en tapotant la place libre du bout des doigts. Mortifiée, je baissais la tête pour aller le rejoindre. Je m'installais à ses côtés et jouais avec le bout d'un fil qui partait pour me détendre et m'éviter de penser à la honte la plus horrible que j'avais jamais connu ou en tout cas, que je me souvenais.

- C'est pas grave tu sais, me réconforta-t-il. Il glissa son bras autour de mes épaules pour tenter de me rassurer. Je suis infirmier, j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mures.

- Tu n'étais pas mon infirmier dans ce contexte-là. Tu étais mon petit ami, et j'avais vraiment envie d'aller plus loin avec toi… Il me rapprocha de lui et me colla contre son flanc. C'était le moment parfait ! J'étais pas stressé, je me sentais bien dans tes bras !

- On recommencera une prochaine fois mon amour, promis. Je glissais un peu plus sur son matelas et roulais sur lui pour le chevaucher.

- Maintenant, aurait-tu l'amabilité de répondre à mes questions ? Je pris ses poignets entre mes deux mains et les immobilisais au-dessus de son crâne. Bon joueur, il se laissa faire.

- Ok, mais à la seule condition que tu caches les deux merveilles qui te servent de seins qui sont en train de taquiner ma vue, je te promets de répondre à toutes tes questions. Je redescendis de lui pendant une dizaine de secondes pour attraper mon sous-vêtement et le glisser rapidement autour de moi. Je me remis à ma place précédente, attachais l'agrafe du soutien-gorge et repris ses poignets pour 'l'immobiliser'

- C'était qui la nana avec qui tu étais au square avec la gamine hier ? J'embrassais ses lèvres pour lui laisser le temps de la réflexion et le regardais droit dans les yeux. Gêné, il détourna le regard.

- C'était une amie à moi à Seattle. On a fait nos stages d'infirmiers dans le même service, et elle était de passage dans la région. Elle voulait qu'on se revoie et elle m'a présenté sa gamine. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je te le promets. Il se redressa le plus possible pour m'embrasser.

* * *

Je ressentis une vive douleur au niveau de ma tête. Ma main se posa automatiquement dessus et je me mis à crier tout en pleurant.

- EMMETT ! Je sentis le contact brulant de mes larmes sur ma joue. Mes petites jambes entrèrent en action et je compris que je courais. MAMAN ! EMMETT M'A ENCORE TIRE LES CHEVEUX ! Je sentis ses deux mains se glisser sous chacune de mes deux aisselles pour me hisser sur ses genoux. Elle posa sa main sur mon crâne pour le masser délicatement. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur ma tempe gauche.

- C'est rien ma petite puce, tu m'entends ? Regarde, on va faire le bisou guéri-tout, et tu n'auras plus de bobo ! Elle me maintenu contre elle dans cette position confortable. Je sentais son cœur battre contre mon épaule.

- EMMETT, VIENS ICI ! Cria-t-elle à mon oreille, me faisant mal aux tympans. Je sursautais dans ses bras. Elle me calma automatiquement en faisant de lents mouvements sur ma nuque.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, essoufflé et couvert de sueur.

- Tu as encore tiré les cheveux de Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'on t'avait dit, si tu recommençais ? Penaud, il baissa les yeux sur le bout de ses baskets couvert de boue. J'ai pas bien entendu Emmett. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit si tu tirais à nouveau les cheveux de ta petite sœur ?

- Que je devrais donner mon dessert à Bella toute la semaine.

- Voilà ! Maintenant, tu vas faire un bisou sur la joue de ta petite sœur, et elle verra si elle veut te pardonner. Aller, exécution jeune homme ! Elle me maintenu d'un bras tout en me faisant pencher vers mon grand frère. Je ressentis légèrement la pression de ses lèvres sur ma joue rebondie.

Je me redressais en sursaut dans le lit, couverte de sueur. Un souvenir ! Et j'ai dû maitriser mes cris puisque personne n'a accouru dans la chambre pour venir me voir en urgence. J'attrapais la bouteille d'eau qui trainait au pied de mon lit et en avalais une longue gorgée rafraichissante. Pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à expliquer, le fait d'avoir un nouveau souvenir en tête me fit exploser en larmes. Bien que je veuille le nier, l'absence de Renée à mes côtés me fait plus de mal que je ne voulais bien le croire. Je pris de longues respirations pour me détendre, et attrapais un paquet de mouchoirs afin de sécher mes larmes.

Et maintenant, je dois faire quoi ? Appeler le docteur Cullen surement. Mais à 2 heures 46 du matin, il a surement autre chose à faire que de venir à mon chevet pour venir m'examiner. Idem pour le reste de la famille. Je vais pas les déranger pour ça. Ils sont déjà tellement présent au quotidien pour moi, je me vois mal abuser de leur gentillesse. J'allumais le petit spot au-dessus de ma tête et me levais. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau et y avisais un carnet de feuilles vierges. Je trouvais également un stylo et retournais dans mon lit. Je pliais les genoux face à moi pour avoir une surface à peu près plane et me mit à rédiger.

_Souvenir n°1_

_Date : 29 octobre – 2 heures 45 du matin. _

_Personnages présent : Moi, Emmett, Renée. _

_Durée du souvenir : Environ cinq minutes. _

_Contenu du souvenir : Moi dans les bras de ma mère, pleurant parce qu'Emmett m'a tiré les cheveux + Punition d'Emmett + Excuses d'Emmett._

Je prendrais le temps de tout mettre au propre demain, ressentant le poids démesuré de la fatigue sur mes épaules. J'eus à peine la force d'éteindre le spot lumineux avant de me caler sous mes couvertures, frissonnante à cause de la sueur roulant le long de mon corps.

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Les yeux fermés, je sentis quelque chose s'immiscer lentement dans ma bouche et me faire gémir longuement. Je sentis mes jambes s'enrouler autour du bassin de quelqu'un ainsi que mes mains s'agripper à des épaules très musclées. J'inspirais de l'air à l'aide de mes narines et une désagréable odeur d'huile de moteur vint taquiner mes sens.

La langue qui s'était glissé dans ma cavité buccale sortit et alla se glisser vers mon cou et mes oreilles. Je rouvris les yeux et m'entendis gémir. Je tentais de me soulever délicatement pour être un peu plus à l'aise sur le canapé sur lequel j'étais allongé, quand je sentis deux mains brulantes se diriger vers l'avant de mon chemisier. J'eus à peine le temps de voir le visage de Jacob, les traits tendus vers le plaisir, avant qu'il ne pose sa bouche à la mienne pour une nouvelle valse de nos langues. Ses mains déboutonnèrent mon vêtement pour en faire sortir mes seins. Ses deux mains les recouvrirent instantanément. Mon dos se cambra pour aller se frotter à l'érection tendue de Jacob dans son jogging. Je gémis contre ses lèvres, alors que lui grognait.

- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi Bella ! Son corps glissa habillement sur le mien pour que sa tête aille se nicher entre ses seins. Nos pères sont partis à la pêche jusqu'à ce soir, et cette fois, j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut ! Il sortit une boite en carton de sa poche et la lança sur le sol à coté de nous. Ma tête se tourna et j'eus à peine le temps de lire le mot 'Condoms' sur le dessus.

La bouche de Jake mordilla légèrement mes tétons, faisant valser mon crane à l'arrière de l'accoudoir. Je sentis mes deux mains encercler le cou de Jake pour le hisser à ma hauteur. Je sentis mes joues rougir et je baissais le regard.

- Un problème poupée ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- M'en veux pas Jake, mais c'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais notre première fois, dans ton garage sentant encore l'huile de moteur et coincée entre deux étagères et une voiture désossé. Je suis une fille, et c'est quand même une étape pour moi, et je veux que ce soit un minimum romantique ! Je te demande pas une chambre d'hôtel à 500 dollars la nuit avec des bougies de partout ainsi que des pétales de roses sur le lit, mais juste quelque chose d'un peu moins… Comment dire…

- Je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu veux dire. Il se pinça les lèvres et afficha un air assez peiné. C'est mort pour cette fois, je suppose ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux coupés court pour se donner une contenance. Ma chambre ne va pas te convenir si tu veux quelque chose de romantique.

- Jake, ne t'énerve pas. Bébé ! Je me redressais pour le serrer dans mes bras.

Je me réveillais une nouvelle fois en sursaut. Merde, la deuxième fois cette nuit ! Sauf que maintenant, la chambre est loin d'être vide. Je commençais à ne pas me sentir bien. Je tentais de me redresser. Carlisle m'en empêcha d'un bras sur mon front.

- Vomir, susurrai-je. J'entendis des pas précipités sortir de ma chambre pour en revenir quelques secondes plus tard. Je compris rapidement que c'était Emmett qui venait de donner une cuvette au docteur. J'eus à peine le temps de me pencher en direction de cette dernière pour y vomir de la bile.

Quelqu'un glissa ses mains sur ma nuque pour attraper mes cheveux. Vu la taille des mains, je dirais que c'est Charlie derrière moi. Je continuais de me vider pendant de longues secondes, avant d'attraper ma bouteille d'eau pour me rincer la bouche que je crachais dans le seau. Je m'essuyais le menton avec des mouchoirs. Je me rallongeais, me sentant infiniment mieux.

Je laissais le médecin continuer ses examens tout en me rendormant. Je ne me réveillais que le lendemain à 14 heures. Je descendis les escaliers en pyjama tout en m'étirant pour rejoindre mon frère au salon, feuilletant un magazine automobile. Je m'assis à côté de lui.

- Tu nous a fait une sacré frousse cette nuit ! Je dois t'emmener à l'hôpital à 15 heures 30. Tu dois rencontrer le psy et passer des examens médicaux. C'était quoi ton souvenir cette fois ?

- Toi me tirant les cheveux quand j'étais gamine. Ta punition d'après maman, c'était de me passer ton dessert pendant une semaine. Quand on était gamin, tu m'aimais pas, hein ? Je lui fis un petit sourire.

- J'étais un garçon, c'est normal que je déteste ma petite sœur ! Mais c'est vrai que je t'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Je t'ai tiré les cheveux, mis du chewing-gum dedans je ne sais combien de fois. Mais, pour ma défense, tu avais une de ses longueur ! C'était tellement tentant que ça devrait être interdit ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- A partir de quand tu es devenu vraiment gentil avec moi ?

- Quand tu es entrée au collège. Les autres garçons te martyrisaient. Au début, parce que tu avais un air tout innocent, et c'était facile de s'en prendre à toi. Tu devais à peine faire un mètre quarante à ton entrée au collège. Je compte même plus le nombre de fois où je t'ai sauvé du racket. Puis, l'adolescence à fait son œuvre, et… Crise d'acné, appareil dentaire… Tu étais un peu la risée de tous. Je te défendais, c'était logique. Tu t'es réellement affirmée à ton entrée au lycée. J'étais plus là pour te protéger, c'est toi qui a fait le boulot toute seule. Et tu leur en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs !

- Merci en tout cas d'être mon grand frère toujours prêt à tout affronter pour moi. Je plantais un baiser claquant sur sa joue avant de remonter à l'étage me préparer pour mes examens médicaux. Je pensais à prendre mon carnet de notes sous le bras. Je le complétais avec le second souvenir de la nuit, avant d'étoffer le premier, et de recopier scrupuleusement chaque sursaut de ma mémoire dans ce carnet. Bon, c'est un peu dans le désordre, mais tant pis !

Je m'accrochais à la poignée de la Jeep d'Emmett quand il s'engagea sur la route. Effrayée par sa conduite plus que brutale, je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir notre futur accident ni le nombre de piétons qui vont finir sous nos roues. Je nous sentis ralentir et le vis s'engager sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il râla en voyant le peu de place restants et alla me déposer devant les portes coulissantes de l'entrée avant de chercher une place.

- On se rejoint dans le cabinet de Cullen, d'accord ? Je hochais la tête et, automatiquement, je me dirigeai vers les ascenseurs. La cabine qui arriva était vide. J'appuyais sur le bouton 6 et attendis que les portes se ferment.

- Attendez ! Cria quelqu'un. Je commandais l'ouverture des deux portes de métal et laissais une femme s'engouffrer à mes côtés. Je la reconnus automatiquement comme étant l'amie d'Edward que j'avais vu avec lui au parc. Une vieille amie qui porte l'uniforme de l'hôpital, hein ? Il se serait pas foutu de moi l'Edward !

- Vous seriez pas une amie d'Edward Masen ? Me demanda-t-elle quasiment automatiquement. Je crois que je vous ai déjà vu ensemble.

- Je suis sa petite amie, confirmai-je, lui faisant bien comprendre que la place qu'elle cherchait à obtenir était déjà occupé, et pour longtemps !

- Enchantée, je suis Heidi ! Il me tendit la main. Je la serrais mollement.

- Moi de même. Vous connaissez bien Edward à ce qui parait ? Vous avez fait vos classes d'infirmiers ensemble.

- C'est exact, on se connait plus que bien. Je suis la mère de sa fille. J'espère qu'on pourra…

Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase. Le sens de ses mots parvient à mon cerveau avec un léger temps de décalage. Malgré le fait que je sois appuyé sur la paroi métallique de la cabine, je sentis mes jambes me lâcher avant de me faire plonger dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Aie aie aie !

La suite dimanche prochain.

Bon week-end, bisous ^^


	28. Il est parti

Hello ! Désolé pour la semaine dernière ! FF a bien planté, et vous n'avez pas pus voir le chapitre dés qu'il a été posté. Si ça recommence cette semaine (ce que je n'espère pas), prennez votre mal en patience, car je ne peux rien faire contre le site =(

Cassy-chou : Avoir ses règles devant son copain, ce n'est pas le truc le plus fun au monde ! Je pense que personne ne souhaite se retrouver la position de Bella ! En réalité, elle venait tout juste de les avoir, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne s'en est pas rendu compte de suite. Heidi, je te laisse la frapper après la rouste d'Edward ! Elle n'est pas prête de s'assagir Heidi, et elle va multiplier les bêtises. Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Nini54 : Cette semaine, la fin est pire (je te prépare psychologiquement). Edward va passer un mauvais quart d'heure cette semaine, mais c'est vrai qu'il l'a cherché. Il aurait put tout lui dire bien avant. Heidi préfère la méthode directe, c'est dans son caractère. Bella n'est pas prête de se remettre de l'humiliation suprême dans le garage d'Edward. Merci pour ta review ^^

Johanna : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Cette semaine, la fin est pire, selon moi. Je vous laisse sur un beau moment de frustration quand Bella a ses réglès, mais je te rassure, ils vont quand même arriver à sauter le pas un de ses jours ! Personne n'aime Heidi, et je sais que ce n'est pas sur le point de s'arranger. Elle explique les raisons de son acte dans ce chapitre. Elle sortira de l'histoire, mais pas pour tout de suite. Merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Bella et Edward auront enfin un jour idéal où personne ne pourra les embeter, je te rassure. Edward va piquer une sacré gueulante quand il va apprendre la gaffe d'Heidi, et cette dernière n'est pas prête de l'oublier. Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Bella va passer de mauvais moments dans les chapitres à venir… Au moins pendant deux-trois semaines. Oui, Edward va en prendre plein la figure dans ce chapitre, tout comme Bella. Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Magali : Sa mémoire a décidé de se remettre en marche de manière assez brutale, mais elle va se calmer dans les prochains chapitres. C'était à prévoir qu'Heidi n'allait pas tenir sa langue pour mettre Bella au courant. Edward est dans une sacré mouise désormais, et il se retrouve entre Bella et Heidi, avec un choix à faire. Edward ferra le test de paternité, c'est sur. Mais pas tout de suite. Peut etre que ton scénario se réalisera dans ce chapitre… Si c'est le cas, tu as des dons de voyance ! Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Merde merde merde ! Je courus dans les escaliers pour monter jusqu'au sixième étage. Je récupérais un brancard à roulette pour le tirer jusqu'aux portes de l'ascenseur qu'Heidi tentaient tant bien que mal de retenir. Cullen arrive quelques secondes après moi et se pencha pour palper son cou et sentir son pouls battant. Il fut rassuré quand il le sentit.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demandai-je de manière brutale à ma collègue.

- J'en sais rien ! On était dans l'ascenseur, et je l'ai vu tourner de l'œil d'un seul coup sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment !

- C'est bizarre. Il ne fait pas particulièrement chaud dans la cabine, et elle n'a pas de vêtements aussi épais que ça. Est-ce qu'elle a eu des convulsions ?

- Non, aucune. Elle est restée absolument immobile. J'ai desserré sa ceinture, et j'allais dégrafer son soutien-gorge pour faciliter la respiration avant votre arrivée. Je me penchais vers ma petite amie inconsciente et la trainais délicatement hors de la cabine avant de l'allonger sur le brancard. Mon beau-père put se redresser et l'examiner plus facilement. Heidi libéra enfin la cabine qui descendit rapidement vers les étages inférieurs.

- On fait quoi ? Demandai-je au médecin.

- On l'emmène dans mon cabinet, on y sera plus à l'aise pour y pratiquer nos examens. Heidi, allez chercher le matériel pour faire une prise de sang. Je préfère vérifier qu'elle n'ait pas de carences, ça à l'air de ressembler à ça. Je la poussais à travers tout l'étage en direction du cabinet du médecin. Il déplaça plusieurs chaises pour faire de la place pour le brancard. La secrétaire comprit d'office qu'il allait y en avoir pour longtemps et chercha dans son agenda pour décaler le prochain rendez-vous.

Je pris une paire de ciseau et découpais méthodiquement son pull ainsi que son soutien-gorge pour l'aider à respirer. Le médecin attrapa plusieurs électrodes qu'il recouvrit de gel avant de les placer sur son buste pour qu'ils calculent son rythme cardiaque. Mouais, il est pas très vif ! Il attrapa une petite lampe et souleva délicatement une paupière pour avoir une réaction. Il en fit de même pour l'autre.

Il allait contrôler sa tension quand Heidi arriva dans le cabinet. Je lui pris d'office son matériel et installais le garrot sur son bras droit. J'attendis de voir ses veines apparaitre avant de désinfecter la zone. Je plantais délicatement l'aiguille sous sa peau et attendis que le sang s'écoule.

- Est-ce que sa tête à heurté quelque chose ? La paroi de la cabine, le sol ?

- Non. J'ai calé ma main juste avant le choc pour l'amortir. Cullen, par précaution, palpa le crane de sa patiente pour vérifier. Je vis les paupières de Bella se froncer, signe de son réveil. Je terminais de remplir les deux échantillons de sang et les étiquetais avant de poser un pansement sur la piqure. Je caressais délicatement son crane pour qu'elle revienne parmi nous.

- Eh poupée, ouvre les yeux. Je suis là amour. Elle les ouvrit lentement et les fis papillonner avant de me regarder stablement. Elle eut une réaction qu'aucune d'entre nous ne pus prédire. Elle se redressa d'un seul coup et retira ma main de sa peau, de manière violente.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Hurla-t-elle de sa voix rauque ! NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Elle se redressa d'un bond et tenta de s'éloigner de moi. Heidi se rapprocha d'elle mais elle l'écarta d'un bras. Carlisle la ceintura et l'obligea à rester dans la pièce.

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Demandai-je à Cullen.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais sortez d'ici. Heidi se dirigea vers la porte. Je refusais de partir sans une explication et me rapprochais de ma petite amie. Elle se mit à trembler de tout son corps.

- SORS D'ICI ! Hurla Bella. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction virulente, je rejoignis Heidi dehors. Je lui attrapais le bras fortement, comme une pince, empêchant tout mouvement. Elle tenta de se débattre jusqu'à ce que je l'emmène dans une chambre de garde déserte. J'en verrouillais la porte et allumais la lumière.

- Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Bella fasse un malaise dans cette foutue cabine d'ascenseur, et me fais pas le rôle de la super infirmière qui a eu tous les bons réflexes, car ça prendra pas sur moi ! Je sais quand tu mens ! ALORS DIS-MOI LA VERITE ! Elle s'assit sur un des lits et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Je lui ai dit que tu étais le papa d'une petite fille, voilà ! Déjà d'une, tu ne me gueules pas dessus, et de deux, tu me laisses m'expliquer. Tu voulais cacher la plus grosse part de ta vie à ta copine, et je ne voulais pas que Laura se sente comme une paria à tes yeux, et à ceux de tes parents ! Alors oui, j'ai pris les devants, car tu n'aurais jamais eu le cran de le faire !

- PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ! JE T'AI DIS QUOI AU SUJET DE BELLA ? QU'ELLE ETAIT AMNESIQUE ET QU'IL NE FALLAIT PAS LA PERTURBER ! TU VIENS DE DETRUIRE SA VIE HEIDI ! T'EN RENDS-TU SEULEMENT COMPTE ?

- Elle apprendra à vivre avec, comme toi tu apprendras à vivre avec le rôle de père. Elle n'est pas en sucre ta petite chérie, elle va s'en remettre.

- Pas cette foi Heidi. Elle s'est tellement manger de baffes depuis son accident que cette fois, elle ne va pas se relever.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

- Bella, calmes-toi, je t'en prie ! Elle tentait toujours de sortir de la pièce à moitié nue. Je la retenais du mieux que je pus, mais c'est qu'elle est plus forte qu'elle n'y parait ! Je ne pouvais pas la lâcher pour aller chercher une seringue afin de lui injecter un calmant léger.

- J'ai besoin d'air ! J'étouffe !

- Bella, si tu conçois d'aller te rallonger, je vais ouvrir les fenêtres pour que ais de l'air frais, d'accord ? Bella ? Elle hocha la tête après un petit temps et arrêta de lutter. Je la raccompagnais jusqu'au lit pour la rallonger, et allais directement fermer à clef la porte de mon cabinet.

J'ouvris en grand les fenêtres pour qu'elle puisse avoir de l'air frais. Elle semblait un peu calmée, malgré le fait que sa respiration soit toujours rapide et ses battements de cœur un peu trop rapide. Je me résolus à ne pas lui injecter de calmant. Je rebranchais les électrodes qu'elle avait arrachées en voulant se lever et allais prendre sa tension.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans cette cabine ?

- Ed-Ed-Edward ! Bégaya-t-elle.

- Edward n'était pas avec toi, tu étais avec une autre infirmière, Heidi Voltera.

- Ils ont eu un enfant ensemble ! Elle explosa en larmes dans son lit tout en tremblant. Je pris une boite de mouchoirs et la lui tendis. Et merde, c'est ce que je redoutais. Elle ne se calma pas. Je me dirigeai vers la fontaine à eau dans un coin de la pièce et lui apportais un verre d'eau glacée. J'entendis du tapage dehors.

- BELLA ! BELLA TU ES LA ? Je reconnus la voix de son grand frère. J'allais le rejoindre et lui interdit l'accès à la pièce pour le bien de Bella.

- Votre sœur à fait un malaise dans la cabine de l'ascenseur. Il voulut entrer de force. Elle va bien, mais je ne pourrais pas en expliquer la raison. Le plus sage pour son état, ce serait de la laisser en observation pour la nuit. C'est plus sûr, au moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai les résultats de sa prise de sang. Il hocha la tête.

- Est-ce que le fait que son dernier repas remonte à hier soir y ait pour quelque chose ? Et vu la nuit qu'elle a passé…

- Tout s'explique ! Votre sœur est très fatiguée, on va la monter en chambre sans tarder et je vais lui faire apporter une bonne ration de nourriture. Allez voir ma secrétaire, elle va vous donner le formulaire pour l'admission. Je vais retourner voir Isabella. Je claquais la porte et la retrouvais dans un état semblable à celui datant de cinq minutes, mais les kleenex roulés en boule en plus. Je les attrapais du bout des doigts et les jetais à la poubelle.

- Est-ce que tu veux voir Edward ? Demandai-je doucement, jaugeant sa réaction. Elle fit non de la tête.

- Je sais plus quoi penser, je suis perdue ! J'ai besoin de temps !

- Je te comprends. Je vais lui interdire ta chambre ainsi que tout contact avec toi.

- Ma chambre ? Parce que je dois rester ici en plus !

- Bella, tu as fait un malaise et tu es restée inconsciente une bonne dizaine de minutes. Je préfère te garder ici pour être sure que tu ailles bien, plutôt que de te renvoyer chez toi. Tu vas prendre le temps de te reposer, et demain, on pourra parler de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, organiser un rendez-vous avec Thomson et te faire passer le scanner de contrôle. Ok ?

- De toute façon, si je dis non, ce sera la même chose ? Je hochais la tête et eut un sourire.

- Prends ce temps pour te détendre et faire le point sur toi-même. Je vis la chair de poule recouvrir ses bras. Je fermais les fenêtres et décrochais mon téléphone pour joindre ma secrétaire.

- Chelsea ? Apportez-moi une chemise de nuit et une couverture s'il vous plait. Non non, ne bipez personne, je vais descendre moi-même miss Swan dans sa chambre. Merci. J'attrapais ma veste et la posais sur elle pour qu'elle ne tremble plus de froid. J'entrouvris légèrement la porte pour attraper les vêtements nécessaires et l'aidais à ce vêtir.

Quand tout fut prêt, j'ouvris en grand les deux battants de mon bureau et sortit rejoindre le grand ascenseur tout en tirant le brancard. J'arrivais au second étage et croisais Edward, adossé au comptoir de l'accueil de l'étage. Il devait surement m'attendre. Il s'approcha à pas vif de Bella mais je lui fis les gros yeux. Il pila instantanément dans le couloir. Je refermais la porte de sa chambre et l'aidais à s'installer sur son nouveau matelas.

Kate entra, fis un léger sourire à Bella tout en lui apportant deux yaourts natures, plusieurs tranches de pain de mie avec de la confiture d'abricot ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Je restais à ses côtés pendant une vingtaine de minutes, vérifiant qu'elle avalait au moins la moitié de son plateau. Je fus soulagé quand elle ne laissa qu'une tranche de pain de mie et une petite portion de confiture.

- Je vais donner ordre à ce que personne n'entre dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce soir, tu as besoin de calme et de repos. Kate te réveillera pour le diner, ok ? Elle hocha la tête mollement. Son esprit ayant été trop torturé depuis hier soir, s'abandonna à un sommeil qui, je l'espère, sera de tout repos.

Je tirais le rideau à côté de sa fenêtre pour qu'elle soit dans une obscurité totale et reposante. Je marchais sur la pointe des pieds tout en quittant la chambre, priant pour mes semelles ne chuintent pas sur le lino. Je fis en sorte de ne pas faire claquer trop fortement la porte contre la chambranle. Je tombais face au torse d'Edward, qui faisait le pied de grue devant la porte de la chambre, surement depuis mon arrivée. Je lui attrapais le poignet d'office et l'entrainais plus loin, loin de Bella surtout. Je nous fis traverser tout l'étage pour arriver dans une salle de soin déserte. J'en verrouillais la porte. Edward s'assit sur le siège en cuir de la salle et me fixa longuement.

- Elle sait tout Edward. Il ne fut pas surpris, et je vis ses épaules s'abaisser mollement. Et je suis au courant de tout, depuis le début. Il releva le regard cette fois-ci et fronça les sourcils avant de parler.

- Esmée, souffla-t-il.

- Elle m'a appelé en larmes quand elle était au courant de la naissance de ton enfant. J'ai écouté ta mère pleurer au téléphone sans que je sache le pourquoi du comment de la crise. Je suis au courant de tout depuis votre diner au restaurant qui a mal tourné. En rentrant chez vous ce soit là, elle m'a tout raconté. L'arrivée d'Heidi et d'une certaine Laura, c'est ça ? Il hocha la tête lourdement.

- Le pire, c'est que je voulais tout lui avouer ce soir-là. Puis, quand elle a eu son souvenir, je me suis dit qu'il était préférable que je lui cache la vérité, pour son rétablissement. J'ai bien fait, vu son état. Est-ce qu'elle va se remettre ?

- Physiquement, oui. Un peu de sommeil et beaucoup de nourriture, puis dans deux jours, tout repars ! Psychologiquement, je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra se relever. Elle a subi le retour de ses souvenirs, l'abandon de sa mère, de son ex-copain. Je veux bien que Bella soit la plus courageuse qui soit, mais cette fois, c'est la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance qui l'a trahit, de la pire manière qui soit. Je le vis baisser la tête comme un petit garçon honteux.

- Il faut que la vois. Je peux surement rattraper les choses entre nous ! Si je ne la vois pas maintenant, alors qu'elle est dans l'hôpital, je ne la verrais jamais. Son père et son frère ne me laisseront plus jamais l'approcher. Par pitié ! Je soufflais et me pinçais l'arête du nez.

- Elle dort en ce moment, ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'aller la déranger. Elle a fait des cauchemars toute la nuit précédente, il faut vraiment qu'elle se repose. Ce soir, quand elle se réveillera. Je lui demanderais d'abord son avis, et si elle ne veut pas, tu n'insistes pas. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Il hocha la tête avant de quitter la petite salle.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Un enfant. Edward. .Enfant. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête depuis plus d'une heure. Je me remis à penser à notre diner de la semaine dernière au restaurant. _J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. _Ouais et c'est pas une petite chose finalement !

Je me recroquevillais en boule dans mon lit pour ne pas craquer. J'ai remarqué depuis mon retour chez moi que c'est dans cette position que je réfléchis le mieux. Je fermais les yeux et imaginais une petite fille aux longs cheveux caramel, avec deux yeux verts pétillants de malice, des bonnes rouges bien roses, de fines lèvres délicates et douces comme de la soie. Bref, la copie conforme d'Edward, en plus petit et en fille. Cette description intérieure que je me fis de la fille d'Edward me fit mal. Parce que j'avais imaginé qu'Edward et moi, on aurait des enfants plus tard. Et que notre enfant ressemblerait exactement au portrait interne que je viens de me faire. _Sauf que cet enfant, il existe déjà. Et Edward l'a eu avec une autre que moi._

Je m'efforçais de calmer la boule qui grossissait un peu trop rapidement dans ma gorge et qui menaçait de faire passer les larmes par-dessus le rempart de mes paupières. Je pris de longues respirations pour tenter de me calmer. Sans grand succès apparent. Je me servis un verre d'eau glacé qui m'aida à recouvrir légèrement mes esprits. Je me recouchais et décidais de céder une nouvelle fois au sommeil. Même si je n'étais pas fatiguée, le sommeil m'aidait a arrêter de penser à tout ça, et permettait de me calmer.

Une main se posait sur mon épaule et me fit sursauter. Kate se recula d'un pas pour ne pas me faire peur. Je me sentais toute collante et transpirante dans cette chemise de nuit en papier. Un cauchemar, surement. Heureusement pour moi, je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Je t'ai apporté ton diner. Elle pointa du doigt la tablette où trônait un plateau repas contenant des pâtes et deux bâtonnets de poisson panés avec de la sauce. Elle est moins hostile à mon égard depuis mon retour ici. Je pourrais même dire qu'elle devient gentille avec moi.

- Merci Kate. J'aimerais aller prendre une douche tout à l'heure, et ce que tu pourrais m'apporter le nécessaire pour ma toilette, s'il te plait ?

- Tout est déjà dans la salle de bain, je m'en suis chargé pendant ton sommeil. Edward est derrière la porte. Carlisle m'a dit de le faire entrer uniquement si tu étais d'accord. Alors ?

- Est-ce qu'il pourrait repasser dans une vingtaine de minutes. J'aimerais d'abord diner en paix et me laver.

- C'est toi la chef ! Elle me laissa seule avec mon plat à demi-chaud. Oui, je sais, je repousse la rencontre, je recule pour mieux sauter, mais je sais que si je le rencontre maintenant, je ne vais rien pouvoir avaler après. Alors autant que je mange avant de le voir !

Je me glissais sous l'eau chaude de la douche pendant cinq minutes, tentant de me détendre avant d'affronter Edward. Ca ne marcha évidemment qu'à moitié. J'en profitais pour me laver les dents et attachais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. En sortant de la petite pièce, je remarquais que Kate était déjà venue enlever les restes de mon repas.

Je me dirigeais lentement vers la porte entre le couloir et ma chambre et l'ouvris lentement. Edward se trouvait en face de celle-ci, assis par terre, les genoux ramenés sur son torse pour prendre le moins de place possible. Même comme ça, avec cet air de culpabilité, je le trouvais beau et sexy.

Je baissais la tête, laissais la porte ouverte et allais rejoindre mon lit. Je l'entendis se lever et fermer la porte derrière lui. Je m'aidais de mes bras pour rejoindre le matelas haut. Par reflexe professionnel, il borda les draps des deux côtés de mon lit. Il alla chercher une chaise pour s'assoir à côté de moi. Il voulut me prendre la main. Je la glissais d'office sous la couverture. Ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux, je me bornais à fixer le mur en face de moi.

- Dis quelque chose Bella, par pitié !

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu m'as menti. Tu as fait un enfant dans mon dos… C'est suffisamment résumé, ou je dois aller encore plus loin ?

- Techniquement, je ne t'ai pas fait un enfant dans le dos. Sa procréation date de plus de deux ans avant notre rencontre. Donc… Je me tournais vers lui et lui lançais un regard plein de haine qui l'empêcha de continuer.

- Techniquement, j'en ai rien à foutre de la date de conception de ta gamine ! Elle est là, point barre !

- Ne reproche rien à Laura, s'il te plait ! Elle n'y est pour rien dans cette affaire. C'est entre toi, Heidi et moi.

- Non, désormais, c'est entre toi et Heidi ! Crachai-je, plus violement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Hein ? Mais qu'es que tu racontes ! Je tentais de garder la tête haute et me calmais le plus possible pour que ma voix soit la plus assurée et la plus claire.

- Tu as très bien compris. Je ne te demanderais jamais de choisir entre ta gamine et moi car je sais que tu la choisiras elle. Alors, pour nous épargner, je crois qu'on devrait arrêter notre chemin ici Edward.

- Bella, non ! Je serais là, tu n'auras pas à voir Laura ! Je ne l'aurais qu'un week-end sur deux, une semaine pendant les vacances et un mois l'été ! Bella, ne détruits pas tout ! Il tenta de prendre mon visage entre ses mains. Je le fis pivoter rapidement pour qu'il échappe à sa prise ! Ne gâche pas tout Bella, par pitié ! Je sentis sa voix se briser. Je tentais de ne pas le regarder sangloter.

- Tu as détruits notre relation il y a plus de deux ans en ayant un enfant. Je tentais de garder la tête haute, mais la boule de chagrin qui s'était formé dans ma gorge fit monter ma voix dans les aigus. Nous avons commencés notre relation dans une chambre d'hôpital, et nous nous séparons dans une chambre d'hôpital. S'il te plait, maintenant… Pars. Je tournais la tête pour ne pas qu'il me voit pleurer.

- Bella… Souffla-t-il, la voix chevrotante.

- PARS ! Hurlai-je avant d'enfouir ma tête au plus profond de l'oreiller. Le seul signe me faisant comprendre qu'il était parti, ce fut quand j'entendis la porte claquer. En entendant ce bruit-là, mon cerveau comprit enfin ce qui s'était passé.

Edward est parti.

* * *

La fin va vous diviser, je le sais. Certains vont prendre le parti de Bella, d'autre d'Edward. Pour ma part, mon choix est fait, mais je ne dirais rien !

Je vous retrouve dimanche pour découvrir la suite !

Bisous ^^


	29. Coups et blessures volontaires

Hello ! Finalement, vous n'avez pas des positions aussi tranchés que je ne l'imaginais… Vous êtes partagés entre Edward et Bella !

Nini54 : Normalement, la fin de ce chapitre ne devrait pas te torturer ! Si tu veux qu'Ed soit un tantinet plus aggressif avec Heidi, ce chapitre devrait te satisfaire ! Edward aurait dut le faire, et de toute façon, à un moment ou à un autre, il aurait dut le faire, car il ne pouvait pas élever Laura tout en la cachant à Bella. Il voulait attendre que Bella soit un peu moins fragile avant de lui avouer la vérité (ce qui est tout à son honneur). Pour Bella, il n'y a rien avant son réveil dans cet hopital. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de son passé, et elle pense que c'est pareil pour les autres. Ed n'a eu aucun passé. C'est inconcevable pour elle de remonter à deux ans dans le temps, car elle n'en a aucun souvenir propre. Tu vas voir que Bella, malgré le fait qu'elle soit dur dans ses propos, s'en veut d'avoir quitté Edward. Merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : C'est clair qu'Heidi n'est pas la bonté incarnée ! Ils ne sont pas séparés à proprement parlé, juste en 'pause'. Ils vont prendre le temps de se poser afin de voir les choses sous un autre angle. Ils ont tous des tords dans cette histoire. Et ils vont tout analyer au calme Edward voulait attendre que Bella soit un peu moins fragile pour lui annoncer la bombe, mais Heidi en a décidé autrement. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Chahinez : C'est vrai, c'est la faute d'Heidi ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils ne vont pas être separés bien longtemps. Merci pour ta review ^^

Johanna : Tout le monde est anti Heidi à ce que je vois ! Ce chapitre sera largement consacré à Edward, donc tu verras comment il prend la nouvelle. Bella a été dure, mais pendant leur discussion, elle a mené la danse, ne laissant pas à Edward le temps d'en placer une afin de se défendre. Tu verras, la paternité de Laura sera remise en cause dés la semaine prochaine ! Ils vont se remettre ensemble, ne t'en fais pas, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Je pense qu'ils y a beaucoup de personnes qui seront d'accord pour consoler Edward ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Magali : Ca semblait logique que Bella quitte Edward, mais pas de cette manière là… Ils ont tous les deux raisons et tords à leur manière, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir de ne plus se parler. Bella va prendre le temps de canalyser sa colère, et elle va se rendre compte de ce qu'elle a fait, mais malheureusement après coup ! Edward n'aurait pas pus cacher la vérité à Bella, elle se serait su tot ou tard, mais il voulait attendre que leur relation soit un peu plus solide, mais aussi que Bella aille mieux, car elle n'est pas au top de sa forme. Le doute sur la paternité de Laura va s'amplifier dés la semaine prochaine ! Heidi est toujours aussi intrigante, et ce n'est pas pour tout de suite qu'on aura les explications de son comportement ! On pourra la voir sous un autre jour dés la semaine prochaine ! Gros bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Tu es aussi perdu que les autres lecteurs ! Bella avait peut etre raison de le quitter, mais c'est vrai qu'elle aurait dut le laisser s'expliquer, parce qu'elle ne lui a pas laissé en placer une pendant leur dispute ! Edward aurait dut lui dire la vérité tot ou tard, mais il préférait attendre que Bella aille mieux. Il ne pouvait pas cacher Laura indéfiniment ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Alexia : Bella se sent trahie parce qu'Edward est le centre de son monde depuis trois mois, donc, elle ne sait plus comment réagir par rapport à tout ça. Edward voulait la préserver car il ne la trouve pas encore assez forte psychologiquement et physiquement pour encaisser le coup (visiblement, il avait raison). Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Non merde, elle avait pas le droit putain ! Elle avait vraiment pas le droit de faire ça ! Comme une lopette, je sentais les larmes rouler sur mes joues. Je les essuyais à l'aide de la manche de ma blouse avant de m'appuyer contre un mur. Je savais qu'elle aurait une réaction violente, qu'elle pleurerait, me criait dessus et me ferrait la tête pendant plusieurs jours. Mais pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à la rupture. Je pris un mouchoir dans ma poche pour me moucher, et restais adossée contre la porte de sa chambre. Je l'entendais également pleurer dans son oreiller. Je fus tenté d'aller la voir pour la consoler quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

- Edward, tout va bien ? Le ton concupiscant d'Heidi me donna envie de vomir. Je retirais sa main de mon épaule et me décalais le plus vite possible.

- Ne m'approche plus, c'est clair ! TU VIENS DE RUINER MA VIE HEIDI ! Je partis en courant en direction des vestiaires pour hommes et les verrouillais de l'intérieur. J'allais m'installer sur un banc contre le mur et ramenais mes genoux contre mon buste, me rapetissant au maximum.

Je restais comme ça pendant de longues minutes, laissant ma peine s'écouler le long de mes genoux quand je pris la résolution de me changer et de quitter cet hôpital de malheur. Mes doigts tremblèrent, et il me fallut plus de quatre reprises pour arriver à déverrouiller mon casier. Je mis mes vêtements civils, balançaient de rage ceux d'infirmier dans le casier et en fit claquer la porte avec une telle violence que le bruit m'en fit mal au crane.

Je passais par les escaliers, qui sont toujours déserts comparés aux ascenseurs. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un remarque mes yeux rouges. Je traversais le hall tête baissé et respirais une grande goulée d'air frais quand je passais les portes automatiques. Je me dirigeais au bar de Marcus de l'autre côté de la route. Vu que les gardes sont en train de changer, le bar était encore désertique. Je pris un tabouret et m'installais au comptoir.

- Le premier verre est pour moi gamin. T'as pas l'air en forme. Une nana, à coup sûr ! Je me demandais comment il pouvait savoir avec autant de choses simplement en me regardant. Puis je me rappelais que des mecs comme moi qui viennent boire parce qu'ils viennent de se faire larguer, c'est monnaie courante dans les bars.

- Sers-moi une bière classique. Je vais commencer soft, et on augmentera après.

- C'est toi le patron ! Il me déposa une chope pleine du liquide de l'oubli avec une coupelle de cacahuètes en guise d'amuse-gueules. Tiens, un autre cadeau, le livreur m'en a apporté une en trop. Il déposa une demi-pizza dans une assiette en plastique. Bière + pizza, un repas très équilibré !

J'alternais gorgée de bière et petite part de pizza, et terminais ma chope en moins de deux minutes. J'en recommandais une que je sirotais tranquillement quand je vis mes collègues entrer dans le bar, Sam à leurs côtés. Ils s'installèrent à leur table du fond et je vis Mike me faire signe de les rejoindre. Je fis non à l'aide de ma main et me remis face au bar. Je contemplais les nombreuses bouteilles qui s'entassaient là depuis des années quand je sentis une main forte se poser sur mon épaule. Je pivotais pour faire face à Sam.

- Je paye ma tournée pour arroser la naissance de mon fils. Viens avec nous !

- Pas ce soir mec. J'ai besoin d'être seul là. J'avalais une gorgée de bière pour me donner une contenance.

- Laisse-moi te payer un verre au moins. Tu veux quoi ?

- Vodka orange, s'il te plait.

- Marcus ? Trois vodkas orange et quatre bières s'il te plait ! Tu veux quoi toi ? C'est moi qui paye !

J'arrêtais d'écouter son bonheur et me concentrais sur mon malheur. Sur ma vie qui vient d'éclater en mille morceaux depuis la semaine précédente. J'ai gagné un enfant, et j'ai perdu celle que j'aimais. En clignant des yeux, je vis Bella apparaitre sous mes paupières. Bella heureuse, Bella souriante, Bella gémissante, Bella excitante… La tristesse me serra la gorge mais je tentais de rester fort, au moins pour garder la face devant mes amis et collègues. Je pris mon portefeuille pour payer une partie de ce que je devais à Marcus avant de recommander un nouveau verre de vodka. Je tombais sur une photo de Bella dans mon lit, portant ma chemise, la fois où elle était venue dormir chez moi quand sa mère et elle s'était disputé. Je l'avais prise en photo à son insu. Elle est tellement belle quand elle dort, les cheveux en bataille, le nez légèrement retroussé. Tobby était même calé dans ses bras, sa tête posée contre un de ses seins. Le bougre n'a pas su la chance qu'il avait.

L'ivresse ainsi que l'oubli commencèrent à envahir mon cerveau. Je me sentis tanguer sur mon siège et dut m'accrocher au comptoir pour ne pas tomber. J'entendis un grand fracas derrière moi et ne me retournais pas.

- OU IL EST ! OU IL EST-CE FILS DE PUTE DE MASEN !

- On parle de moi ? Demandai-je en me retournant sur mon tabouret de bar sans tomber. Je vis mon ex-beau-frère se précipiter sur moi à la vitesse de l'éclair et m'attraper par le col de ma chemise.

- TOI JE VAIS TE TUER, TU M'ENTENDS !

- Eh ! Tabasser un mec bourré, c'est vraiment pas classe Emmett. Lâche ce bougre et laisse le décuver, histoire qu'il soit en état de se battre demain. D'égal à égal. Tenta de me défendre Marcus.

- C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Emmett me lâcha. Par je ne sais quel miracle, j'arrivais à rester debout. Il arma son poing, mais Marcus le stoppa.

- Les bastons, j'en veux pas dans mon bar ! C'est pas vous qui allez nettoyer le sang séché, et je veux être responsable de rien. Alors soit tu te calmes, soit tu vas faire mumuse avec Edward dehors.

La grosse poigne d'Emmett m'attrapa le poignet et me fit sortir à l'extérieur du bar. Je tentais de rester droit, mais après plusieurs bières et verres de vodka, autant dire que c'est mission impossible ! Il releva les manches de sa chemise et me dévoila ses avant-bras plus que musclés.

- Vu que je suis courtois, et que je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec ma sœur, je te laisse commencer. On va respecter les règles du combat classique, si tu veux bien ? Je hochais la tête. Sur de moi (un des nombreux aspects de l'alcool, je m'approchais et armais mon bras en direction de son visage. Il me contra aussi facilement que possible et arma son poing que je n'eus pas le temps de contrer ni d'éviter. Il me frappa en pleine arcade sourcilière. Un liquide chaud coula le long de mon visage. A l'odeur, je reconnus celle du sang.

Peu virile, j'armais ma jambe pour frapper Emmett à l'entrejambe. Il eut juste à se reculer pour échapper au coup avant que je ne remarque son immense poing s'approcher de mes abdos. Je les contractais, mais vu la puissance du coup, ce fut comme si je n'avais rien fait. Je m'écroulais au sol. Je pensais à pencher la tête sur le côté quand je sentis l'alcool et la pizza remonter.

- Frapper un mec à terre, ça ne m'intéresse pas, je ne serais pas aussi bas que toi ! Alors maintenant, écoute moi bien ! Si je te vois trainer autour de ma maison, toi ou ton stupide cabot, je te garantis que je serais moins gentil que ça ! Si tu rodes autour de Bella quand elle vient à l'hôpital, tu finirais ligoté dans un bloc opératoire avec moi faisant joujou avec tous les instruments de bloc. C'EST CLAIR ? Je hochais la tête pour lui faire plaisir.

Restant au sol, je me refusais de bouger quand j'entendis une voiture démarrer à toute allure. J'entendis des pas précipités venir vers moi. Je reconnus une paire de mocassins marron. Marcus. Il m'attrapa du mieux qu'il pouvait et m'appuya contre lui. Il fit glisser mon bras autour de ses épaules, et clopin-clopant, on rejoignit l'hôpital en face. Il arriva dans le hall et je sentis qu'il me confia à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce quelqu'un d'autre était beaucoup moins musclé car il faillit me lâcher plusieurs fois. Vaguement à cause du sang que j'avais dans les yeux, je reconnus le service d'urgences désert. On m'installa dans une zone de soin où l'on m'obligea à m'allonger.

Une compresse s'appuya sur mon arcade sourcilière ouverte, me faisant grimacer de douleur. Une autre main nettoya mon visage plein de sang et je reconnus mon beau-père, avec un temps de retard, en train de me soigner. Il arrêta de comprimer mon arcade, jeta la compresse avant d'en prendre une neuve. Il ré appuya encore plus fortement dessus, m'obligeant à agripper les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

- Tu es ivre, constata-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre, hein ! Répliquai-je, la voix pâteuse. Il eut un soufflement réprobateur.

- Tiens moi ça, s'il te plait, le temps que j'aille chercher un kit de suture. Je récupérais la compresse et la tenus dans mes doigts jusqu'à son retour. Le sang avait arrêté de couler, et il put passer à la partie la plus désagréable du truc : désinfecter la plaie.

- Putain, mais allez-y plus doucement !

- Ça t'aidera à redescendre sur terre. Ta mère était folle d'inquiétude Edward. Elle a failli prévenir la police parce qu'elle pensait qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es battu ?

- Bravo inspecteur, quel sens de la déduction !

- Edward, joue pas à ça. Bouge pas, je vais t'anesthésier. Je sentis l'aiguille transpercer doucement ma peau pour qu'il y injecte le produit. La douleur disparaissant, je pus enfin me relaxer.

- Ouais, je me suis battu. Ou plutôt, on m'a battu.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? Il faut que tu ailles voir les autorités ! Je mimais un téléphone avec ma main droite que je plaquais contre mon oreille.

- Allo Sheriff Swan ? Bonjour, c'est Edward Cullen, vous savez, le mec qui a fait souffrir votre fille ! Oui, je viens porter plainte contre votre fils Emmett Swan, pour coups et blessures volontaires.

- Même si Emmett est très protecteur envers Bella, il n'avait pas à te faire ça. C'est illégal, et ça doit être puni par la loi.

- Laissez tomber. Je ne veux pas détruire sa carrière de grand basketteur. Il a vengé sa sœur. Si j'étais à sa place, je suppose que j'aurais fait pareil. Il y eut un long silence où il termina de me recoudre. Il examina rapidement ma lèvre fendue et mon ventre douloureux.

- Je remplirais ton dossier à un autre moment, en attendant, je vais te ramener chez ta mère. Tu vas te prendre une rouste de sa part, je te préviens ! Tu m'attends là, je vais chercher ma veste dans mon bureau. Je m'assis sur une des chaises de l'accueil et me rendis compte que je tenais toujours dans le creux de ma main la photo désormais corné et couverte de sang de Bella. Une larme pointa sous mes paupières, qui disparut rapidement quand j'entendis le ding de l'ascenseur. Remarquant mon malaise, Carlisle eut le bon gout de rester silencieux. Je m'installais dans sa berline et profitais des sièges confortables.

- Elle t'a quitté, hein ? Je sentis ma gorge se serrer, et je ne pus répliquer qu'une seule chose.

- Taisez-vous, s'il vous plait. Il se gara face à ma maison encore éclairée. Nous sortîmes de la voiture au même moment et je le senti me mettre un coup sur l'épaule, en guise de réconfort. Je pénétrais à l'intérieur de la maison. Ma mère portait son peignoir molletonnée et semblais inquiète, surtout quand elle vit mon visage couvert de pansements. Elle voulut s'approcher de moi, mais Carlisle l'en empêcha. J'allais me jeter au lit et m'endormit de suite, pour arrêter de penser.

* * *

**Bella POV (après le départ d'Edward)**

MERDE NON ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer, la souffrance me transperçant le cœur de la manière la plus effroyable qui soit. Je n'arrivais même plus à respirer, je ne pouvais même plus me contrôler. Je hoquetais difficilement sans pouvoir me contrôler. Je sentais que mon visage tournait au rouge, mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

Deux bras m'encerclèrent et me relevèrent. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je reconnus les formes du corps de Rosalie, notamment au niveau des seins. Je m'agrippais fortement à elle, me laissant pleurer sur son épaule. Elle aussi s'agrippa à moi pour me montrer sa présence auprès de moi.

- Ma beauté, souffla-t-elle. Elle repoussa mes cheveux qui me cachaient la vue. Bois un coup, j'ai l'impression que tu vas tourner de l'œil. Elle me lâcha délicatement et attrapa mon verre. Elle le remplit d'une eau gelée qu'elle m'obligea à boire. L'eau stagna dans ma cavité buccale jusqu'à ce que je me décide à l'avaler. Elle eut au moins l'avantage de me remettre légèrement les idées en place. Elle me reprit délicatement dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-qu'est ce que tu fa-fais ici ? Bégayai-je.

- Emmett m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital, il est resté avec toi un petit moment mais tu dormais. Je me suis dit que j'allais venir te rendre visite avant de rentrer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Les médecins t'ont appris une mauvaise nouvelle ? Je fis non de la tête. Alors, ça ne peut pas être si dramatique que ça ? Mes larmes redoublèrent contre son chemisier. Elle tapota légèrement mon dos pour tenter de me réconforter, sans grand succès.

- Ed-Ed-Edward !

- Je me doute bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous. Raconte-moi tout.

- B-b-b-bé-bébé ! Ru-rupture !

- J'ai pas tout saisi. Vous avez rompu à cause d'un bébé ? Elle fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Je m'essuyais les yeux à l'aide de mes manches et tentais de ne pas bégayer pour être la plus claire possible.

- Edward a eu un enfant avec son ex-petite amie. J'ai pas supporté et… Je calais ma tête dans son cou. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle comprit de quoi il en retournait.

- Tu as eu la bonne décision Bella. Tu en aurais souffert dans tous les cas. Il ne faut pas qu'Emmett soit au courant, d'accord ? Je hochais la tête. Il ferrait la misère à Edward, et tu ne le veux pas, hein ? Je fis non de la tête.

- Je je l'aime !

- Je sais. Allez, repose-toi Bella. Tu as eu une dure journée. Elle me rallongea lentement sur mon matelas et en borda les draps. Ce geste me rappela Edward. Les larmes remontèrent dans mes yeux. Je ne dirais rien à Em, promis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne dois pas me dire ? Je vis la silhouette massive de mon frère se glisser dans la chambre. Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ri-rien !

- C'est à cause de lui hein ! DIS LE MOI BELLA ! C'EST A CAUSE D'EDWARD ?

- NON ! Mais mes larmes me trahirent. Il claqua brutalement la porte de la chambre et je l'entendis courir dans le couloir. Rosalie m'abandonna et partit vivement à sa recherche. Je l'entendis hurler dans le couloir. Ses talons claquèrent contre le carrelage. A nous trois, on a dut réveiller tous l'étage !

Kate m'apporta un cachet que j'avalais sans sourciller. Je compris avec un temps de retard que c'était un calmant. Le sommeil m'envahit et je cédais à ce doux abandon, heureuse de ne plus penser à Edward, et à son enfant.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je me levais et ressentis une vive douleur au niveau de mon arcade sourcilière. Je posais ma main dessus et eut légèrement plus mal. Je me redressais, encore vêtu de mes habits de la veille. La pièce tangua autour de moi, et je dus attendre une bonne minute, raide comme un piquet, que les murs reviennent à leur place.

Je montais lentement les marches de l'escalier, une à une, et arrivais dans la maison. La lumière y était vive, et je distinguais rapidement l'heure sur l'horloge du salon. 10 heures 30. J'allais dans la cuisine où je trouvais ma mère, les cheveux attachés en un chignon, portant un chemisier rose ainsi qu'un jean.

- T'es pas au boulot ? Grognai-je.

- Je suis en vacances ! Ça va mieux ? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète en s'approchant de moi.

- Parle moins fort, c'est tout ce que je demande. Mais sinon oui, je vais mieux. Je ne vis pas sa main s'approcher à toute vitesse de ma joue pour me gifler. Mon cou se tordit de l'autre côté sous la violence du coup. Ensuite, elle se serra dans ses bras dans son étreinte de mère affectueuse.

- Ca, c'est pour la frousse que tu m'as faite hier soir. Elle s'agrippa un peu plus fortement à moi. Je sais que ce que tu traverses est difficile. L'arrivée d'Heidi, Laura. Mais sache que je suis toujours là. Elle prit sa tête entre mes deux mains. Encore plus désormais, vu que Bella… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Je hochais la tête et m'assis à table.

- Carlisle n'est pas là ? Demandai-je ?

- Non, il est parti chez lui chercher ses affaires et il est allé à l'hôpital remplir ton dossier. Il en profite également pour poser ta semaine de vacances.

- Ma semaine de vacances ? Ecoute, je suis encore ivre, et je suis blessé. Soit un tantinet plus clair.

- Tu viens avec nous à Kalaoch, point à la ligne. Des questions ?

- Une objection plutôt ! J'ai déjà refusé ce voyage, et je maintiendrais ce refus. Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à venir avec vous. Ma mère prit une chaise pour s'installer face à moi.

- Edward, je ne t'oblige en rien, mais tu traverses une épreuve difficile. Tu perds les pédales, tout le monde l'a vu. Je trouve qu'il serait bénéfique pour toi de partir avec nous une semaine, et de t'éloigner de Forks, de ta famille, de tout ce qui pourrait te rappeler Bella. Je plongeais mon regard dans la marre de café. Kalaoch est dépaysant. Des montagnes, un lac, pas de bruit, du repos, et de la paix. Tobby part avec nous, et je te laisse embarquer ton ordinateur portable, ton iPod, et tous tes bouquins.

- Tu devrais travailler dans une agence de voyages. Je réussi à esquisser un sourire. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et je plie tes bagages en moins de dix minutes. Alors ?

Je pris le temps de la réflexion. M'isoler de tout ça serait peut être bénéfique, pour revenir en pleine forme pour affronter Heidi, m'occuper de Laura et tenter de reconquérir Bella.

- JE vais plier mes bagages, et j'espère que Kalaoch dispose d'un bon réseau wifi ou 3G, sinon, je pense que je repars à Forks dès demain. Elle eut un sourire.

- Kalaoch est isolé du monde, mais pas désertique ! Ne t'en fais pas, je nous ai prévus plein de balades, de pique-nique et de visite. C'est un miracle si tu arrives à te connecter à internet en fin de journée ! J'eus un rire franc avant d'embrasser la joue de ma mère. Ça vous permettra de vous rapprocher Carlisle et toi.

- Je sais que tu y tiens. Je ferais des efforts. Mais je ne te garantis pas la lune !

* * *

Vu qu'il y a une rupture momentanée entre Edward et Bella, les chapitres seront alternés concernant leur PDV. La semaine prochaine, le chapitre sera consacré tout entier à Edward !

A dimanche prochain.

Bisous ^^


	30. Une chance sur deux

Hello ! Le chapitre de la semaine dernière ne vous a pas plu, mais je pense me rattraper dés cette semaine !

Nini54 : C'est vrai qu'Edward en voit des vertes et des pas mures en ce moment ! Emmett a laissé parler ces muscles au lieu d'écouter son cerveau et d'essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de l'affaire. C'est vrai que si Emmett savait ce que Bella a fait… Mais pour lui, vu que Bella pleure, c'est forcément à cause d'Edward, donc, il est le fautif… Les vacances vont lui permettre d'ouvrir les yeux sur pas mal de choses, et il va voir tout ce qui lui est arrivé d'un autre angle. Pour avoir une idée de l'état de Bella, il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine, tout le chapitre lui sera consacré. La reconquète de Bella va s'avérer plus facile que prévu, et tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi. Merci pour ta review ^^

Anges 0112 : Je suis contente que tu es aimé ce chapitre ! Heidi a vraiment tout chamboulé entre eux, mais tu verras, leur 'rupture' va vite disparaitre. Emmett a laissé parler les muscles au lieu d'écouter son cerveau, mais, s'il avait eu les explications, il aurait peut etre eut une autre réaction, vu que ce n'est pas Ed qui a rompu, mais Bella. Tu verras, la question de la paternité de Laura va être vu d'un autre angle dés ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Magali : Ce voyage va l'aider à recharger les batteries pour qu'il puisse tout affronter. Ne t'en fais pas, si c'est la question de la paternité de Laura qui t'intrigue, elle va etre remise en cause dés ce chapitre ! Gros bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Emmett va s'en mordre les doigts plus tard, quand Ed reviendra dans la vie de Bella (mais chut…). Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

GunWiHarPoTwi : Edward va s'éloigner de tous ces problèmes pendant une semaine, afin qu'il puisse trouver les bonnes solutions. Je ne regarde pas de télénovélas, mais je connais le principe. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je regardais le paysage défiler derrière les vitres de la voiture, mais mon cerveau ne pensait qu'à elle. Bella. J'avais beau regarder les arbres autour de moi, les animaux gambadant à côté de la voiture, je ne revoyais que son visage. La musique dans mes oreilles n'arrivait pas à me distraire de son doux ténor tout autour de moi. Je tachais de ne pas regarder devant moi pour tenter de me distraire, ne voulant pas voir la main de ma mère poser sur celle de mon patron. Nous avions quitté Forks en milieu d'après-midi, et nous étions presque arrivés à Kalaoch, vu que nous roulions depuis un peu plus de trois heures sur l'autoroute.

Il prit une bretelle de sortie et je pus enfin voir (temporairement) autre chose que des arbres des deux côtés de la route. J'entraperçus le bout d'un lac, et je compris que c'était de ce lac-là dont il m'avait parlé à l'hôpital. Il prit plusieurs virages serrés avant que nous puissions voir dans un panneau de bois le nom de la ville, gravé en lettres majuscules. Et j'eus enfin la confirmation : il existe des villes encore plus petites et perdues que Forks. Le seul magasin ici, c'est une épicerie ! Même pas de grandes surfaces ou de bar ! Heureusement, mon portable capte du réseau. Sinon, je pense que je dépérirais !

Il traversa la ville pour arriver à un quartier qui était simplement composé de chalet en bois de taille plus ou moins imposants. Je les regardais uns à uns, devinant lequel était le nôtre. Il faisait partie des plus imposants, comportant trois étages en plus d'un grenier, avec un garage en sous-sol où l'on peut y caser aisément plusieurs voitures côtes à côtes. Ce qui m'étonna, ce fut de voir que le jardin entourant la propriété était entretenu. Il dut voir l'interrogation dans mes yeux car il me répondit.

- Mon frère habite dans les environs, je lui ai demandé de venir faire un brin de ménage avant notre arrivée. Il ouvrit le coffre de la voiture, dans lequel je récupérais ma petite valise ainsi que la cage de Tobby. Bon, il doit pas être content d'être enfermé depuis presque trois heures ! Je le libérais, vérifiais que le portail était bien fermé et le laissais gambader dans le grand jardin. Le médecin prit la valise de ma mère ainsi que la sienne dans ses deux mains. Ma mère ferma le coffre de la voiture pour lui. Je les suivis jusqu'à la porte de la maison. Nous montâmes quelques marches avant d'arriver sur le perron. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour trouver ses clefs pour nous faire entrer.

Je suivis ma mère dans cette maison inconnue. Le rez-de-chaussée était uniquement composé en deux pièces, divisé par un petit mur en pierre. A ma gauche se trouvait l'immense salon, qui comportait un âtre, autour duquel étaient réuni plusieurs fauteuils épais ainsi qu'une bibliothèque bien garnie. A ma droite, c'était l'immense cuisine américaine tout équipé. Sur le meuble de l'entrée, je remarquais une photo un peu ancienne, d'un jeune homme blond portant un costume fait sur mesure, face à jeune femme aux cheveux couleurs ébène dans une robe de mariée. Je reconnus mon beau-père et son ex-femme. Ma mère aussi contempla la photo, et je vis un éclair de tristesse passer dans ses yeux.

Le médecin referma la porte derrière nous, et, remarquant notre regard, s'empressa de récupérer le cadre et d'en enlever la photo, un air gêné peint sur son visage.

- Hum, il semble qu'Aro ait oublié de venir enlever deux trois petites choses ici. Montez à l'étage, je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Je suivis ma mère dans les escaliers. Visiblement, le deuxième étage était uniquement réservé aux chambres. Je me demande de quoi peut être fait le dernier étage.

- Edward, tu seras dans cette chambre-là ! Il m'en pointa une du bout du pied. Nous, on est juste à côté ! Je vais venir te montrer où se situe le linge et les draps pour faire le lit. J'arrive dans deux minutes !

J'entrais timidement dans la chambre qui m'était réservé. Elle était assez vaste (enfin, surtout pour une seule personne). J'avais un grand lit deux places rien que pour moi, ainsi qu'une petite télé encastré dans le mur. Un bureau en bois était posé dans un coin de la pièce, ainsi que deux chaises. Une grande armoire contre le mur complétait le mobilier. Je posais ma valise sur le matelas et allais vers la fenêtre pour y contempler la vue. Mon regard portait jusqu'aux montagnes d'Olympic. La seule chose que je pouvais dire, c'est que c'était superbe.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte derrière moi, me faisant sursauter. Je reconnus le docteur Cullen derrière moi. J'ai encore du mal à l'appeler Carlisle assez automatiquement. En même temps, il ne m'a jamais autorisé à l'appeler comme tel !

- Tout le linge dont tu auras besoin se trouve dans la penderie. S'il te manque une housse ou quoique ce soit, tu n'hésites pas ! On va aller faire deux trois courses pour ce soir à l'épicerie. Tu veux venir ?

- Non, allez-y sans moi. Je vais prendre le temps de m'installer tranquillement. Si vous pouviez juste m'acheter du des céréales pour le petit déjeuner de demain.

- J'y avais déjà pensée ! M'interpela ma mère en sortant de sa chambre. Allons-y avant la fermeture !

Je les entendis se disputer en descendant les escaliers sur qui paieraient les achats au magasin. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est mon beau-père qui gagna ce houleux débat. Je pris le temps de faire mon lit correctement, avant de déballer chacun de mes vêtements dans le meuble de rangement. Je posais mon ordinateur sur le bureau et l'allumais. J'écrivis mon mot de passe pour le déverrouiller et descendis voir ce qu'il y avait à boire dans le frigo. J'y trouvais une bouteille d'eau, un pack de bière et de coca. C'est mal de me servir ? Merde, je suis à moitié chez moi ! J'ouvris le pack à l'aide de mes doigts pour récupérer ma boisson et partit à l'aventure dans cette maison inconnue.

Je me baladais dans le salon et y trouvais le boitier wifi, astucieusement caché dans une niche prévu à cet effet. Vu qu'il était de la même marque que celui de la maison, je n'eus aucun mal à l'allumer et à y trouver tous les codes de sécurité. Je les recopiais sur mon téléphone avant de les entrer sur ma machine. Rien qu'entrevoir le fond d'écran de mon ordinateur me fit mal. C'était une photo de nous deux. Je n'osais même pas prononcer son nom.

* * *

- Arrête de bouger, je vais devoir tout recommencer sinon ! Je sentis ses doigts désinfecter mes points, avant de prendre un pansement neuf pour le coller contre ma plaie. Ma mère lisait sur un canapé plus loin, n'osant pas regarder dans notre direction pour ne pas tourner de l'œil. Je sais qu'elle a une sainte horreur des points de suture ou de toute autre blessure.

Je montais me coucher quand il eut fini de me soigner, passant par la salle de bain (pour une fois que j'en ai une pour moi tout seul !) pour me laver les dents avant d'aller dormir. Je fermais mes volets pour ne pas être dérangé par l'aube demain et pris Tobby avec moi dans mon lit. Il vint se blottir contre moi, étant effrayé par ce nouveau lieu.

J'étais proche du sommeil quand j'entendis des raclements et grincements provenant de la chambre voisine. Il me fallut un moment pour identifier leur cause. Et je crus bien que j'allais vomir. Ils s'intensifiaient de seconde en secondes, et des claquements s'ajoutèrent bientôt aux raclements. Tobby releva le museau vers notre mur mitoyen.

- Eh pourquoi tu vas pas les grogner, hein ? L'engueulai-je. Je pris mon iPod, dont je montais le son un peu au-dessus des décibels autorisés pour ne plus entendre leurs bruits. Mais, même sans entendre, je savais qu'ils le faisaient, et ça… J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller pour enlever les images horribles dans ma tête. Je retirais de temps en temps un écouteur pour savoir s'ils étaient encore en pleine action. Je dus attendre plus d'une heure avant de pouvoir m'endormir.

Je me levais le lendemain sous les coups de neuf heures et demie. J'entendis des éclats de voix au rez-de-chaussée, et décidais de m'habiller pour aller les rejoindre. Je m'assis sur un des tabourets de la cuisine sans un regard pour eux et attrapais une tasse de café.

- Bien dormi ? Me demanda Carlisle.

- Oui, malgré le fait que j'ai entendu pas mal de grincements pendant la nuit ! J'insistais sur le mot grincement. Je vis ma mère rougir comme une pivoine et plonger son regard sur ces toasts grillés.

- C'est le bois qui travaille. Avec l'humidité ambiante, c'est pas étonnant, me répliqua-t-il, toujours sur un ton professionnel.

- Ouais, ben j'espère juste que le bois ne travaillera pas tous les soirs, ou alors, qu'il travaillera un peu plus discrètement, sinon, je crois que je vais changer de chambre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on s'y habitue vite ! Il tapota mon épaule avant de se relever pour monter dans sa chambre s'habiller. Je restais avec ma mère, terminant de manger.

- On va aller se balader dans les environs. Tu veux venir avec nous ? Tobby descendit les marches une à une et tenta de grimper sur le tabouret. Je le pris dans mes bras et le hissais jusque sur le plan de travail. J'attrapais un toast, vu qu'ils avaient oubliés de lui acheter de la patté ou des croquettes pour chien. Je le coupais en petits bouts et les lui tendis du bout des doigts.

- Oh, bof, je vais pas trop bouger aujourd'hui. J'ai du sommeil à rattraper, à cause du bois qui travaille ! Lui lançai-je comme ultime pique. Elle rougit à nouveau et alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Je terminais de nourrir Tobby avant de le laisser sortir pour qu'il aille faire ces besoins. Je m'attaquais à la vaisselle tout en regardant mon beau-père et ma mère se chamailler tout en discutant de l'itinéraire. Par galanterie, le médecin la laissa choisir tout en pliant ses affaires pour la journée. Ma mère alla vers le frigo et commença à faire des sandwiches.

- Tu veux qu'on prenne Tobby pour la journée ? Me proposa-t-elle. Ça lui ferait du bien de se balader à ce petit père ! Le petit père en question alla se coller contre les jambes de ma mère quand il la vit sortir des tranches de jambon du frigo. Elle lui donna le gras qu'il s'empressa d'aller dévorer dans un coin de la pièce.

- Oh, si vous voulez ! J'abandonnais la vaisselle pour remonter dans ma chambre et lui prendre sa laisse. Je la posais sur la table et attrapais un torchon pour essuyer ce que je venais de laver. Carlisle s'approcha de moi et fit glisser une enveloppe sur le plan de travail. Je la décachetais et y trouvais deux trousseaux de clé, dont l'un semble ressembler à celui d'une voiture.

- Celle-ci, c'est pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, et là, pour le garage. Le reste, tu ne t'en préoccupe pas, c'est pour accéder au sous-sol et au grenier. Et ça, c'est les clefs de la voiture de location.

- La voiture de location ? Demandai-je, assez surpris.

- Je me doutais bien que tu ne voudrais pas toujours nous suivre et faire d'autres choses. La voiture est équipé d'un GPS, et je t'ai laissé toutes les cartes et guides touristiques sur la table basse.

- Vous me direz quel est le prix de la location, et je vous rembourserais.

- Edward, je fais ça de bon cœur. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer comme si nous étions au travail. J'apprécierais que tu m'appelles Carlisle, quand nous sommes hors de l'hôpital. Ça te va ?

- J'essayerais d'y penser, Carlisle. Mais merci, en tout cas ! Il alla rejoindre ma mère qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte avec Tobby. Je le caressais une dernière fois avant de les laisser filer. Je fermais à clef derrière eux et me retrouvais dans cette immense maison vide. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je décidais de partir à l'aventure du dernier étage de la maison.

Je montais les marches une à une, jusqu'à mon but. Le dernier niveau était divisé uniquement en deux parties, de part et d'autre du couloir. Je commençais par la porte de droite et y trouvais un espace divisé en deux. D'un côté, il n'y avait que des équipements sportifs haut de gamme, tel qu'un tapis de course, un vélo, des haltères de différents poids et une machine pour se muscler les abdominaux. Je m'aventurais de l'autre côté de la cloison et y trouvais un jacuzzi éteint. Une porte au fond devait surement contenir les douches. Je quittais cette pièce pour me diriger vers la deuxième porte, en face de moi.

C'était une immense salle de jeu, comportant un grand écran, plusieurs sièges et canapé confortable. La dvdthèque quant à elle, valait le coup ! Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait un immense billard avec plusieurs queues rangées contre le mur. Une cible de fléchettes était également accrochée contre un des murs. Cette pièce est littéralement un rêve !

Je la quittais à pas de loup, ne voulant pas que le docteur Cullen apprenne d'une manière ou d'une autre ma venue ici, surtout qu'il ne m'a pas fait visiter cette pièce de la maison. Je redescendis dans ma chambre, et, après l'ivresse de la découverte, je ressentis un vide immense, une solitude improbable, qui m'avait quitté depuis plusieurs mois.

* * *

En une journée seul, l'avantage, c'est que j'ai pu dévorer un livre en entier ! Lors de leur retour au chalet, Tobby me sauta dessus, les pattes couvertes de terre. Je le portais dans mes bras et m'amusais à le câliner tout en regardant la télévision au salon. Il grogna l'écran quand une pub pour de la nourriture pour chat apparut. Je le posais par terre pour aller rejoindre la mère qui vidait son sac à dos.

- Alors, votre balade ? Lui demandai-je.

- Magnifique ! Tu devrais venir demain, le coin est paradisiaque.

- Bof, j'sais pas. J'suis d'humeur maussade en ce moment, j'veux pas plomber l'ambiance.

- Edward, râla-t-elle.

- Attends, bouge pas… Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et y récoltais de la terre. Elle eut un rougissement et baissa le regard.

- Oh, on est allé faire une sieste après notre pique-nique, c'est pour ça !

- Je ne veux pas connaitre la nature de cette sieste. Elle me frappa le bras et termina de déballer ces affaires.

- J'vais aller prendre une douche ! Pendant ce temps-là, fais cuire les spaghettis, ça nous avancera pour le diner.

- Attends-moi Esmée, je vais aussi aller prendre une douche !

Ah parce qu'ils comptent la prendre ensemble en plus !? Je ne pus pas monter à l'étage pendant plus de vingt minutes, d'où ils en ressortirent rougissant et échangeant des regards… Enfin, vous voyez le genre !

* * *

Le lendemain, suite à l'insistance (autre mot pour dire harcèlement) de la part de ma mère, je me résolus à plier mes affaires et à les suivre dans leur randonnée pique-nique des plus beaux coins autour de chez nous. Je les suivais à une distance respectable avec Tobby, préférant ne pas troubler leur intimité et leur proximité. Et puis le rôle du chandelier, ça va cinq minutes, mais ça gave vite. Voir des couples amoureux, dans mon état, c'est pas le mieux.

Tout me rappelle Bella. Quand je vois Carlisle prendre la main de ma mère, je me rappelle ce que je faisais avec Bella. Quand ils s'embrassent, idem. Quand il devient prévenant avec elle, je revois Bella. Je pense à tout ce que je pourrais faire si elle était à mes côtés. J'aurais passé ma main autour de sa taille pendant qu'elle tiendrait la laisse de Tobby pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Elle m'aurait accompagné dans la douche le soir, et j'aurais enfin pu la voir nue. Et on aurait passé la nuit à se dévorer et se découvrir, tout en supportant les rougissements de ma mère le lendemain, et les remarques de mon beau-père.

Je partageais mon sandwich avec Tobby, mais lui refusais le carreau de chocolat que ma mère me proposait. Nous rentrâmes le soir éreinté, et je me résolus à rester ici le lendemain pour me reposer. Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à être fatigué, puisque l'autre couple de la maison a décidé d'arrêter les balades et d'aller au restaurant. Ayant certains mauvais souvenirs d'un diner en tête à tête, je préférais rester ici et me faire cuire des tagliatelles que je mangeais à tête à tête avec Tobby.

L'après-midi, je me décidais (enfin), à retourner sur Facebook pour voir ce qui s'y déroulait. Je cliquais sur actualiser mes infos pour y modifier ma situation amoureuse. Quand j'avais vu, la semaine précédente, que Bella maitrisait ce fabuleux outil, je l'avais demandé en amie. Elle m'avait accepté quelques secondes plus tard. J'avais pu découvrir un pan de sa vie incroyable, parmi ses photos, ses amis, ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle détestait… Pour la faire rire, et lui faire découvrir une nouvelle fonctionnalité de Facebook, je nous avais mis en couple sur ma page. Mais bon… Je changeais, et hésitais à mettre célibataire. Mais ce serait couper les ponts un peu trop brutalement. Je suis persuadé qu'on peut encore se remettre ensemble ! Je choisis sobrement de mettre 'C'est compliqué'. Je vis que Bella était connecté. J'ouvris une fenêtre de discussion instantanée, mais elle se déconnecta brusquement. J'allais en faire de même quand un petit un apparut en haut de mon écran.

_Alec V. aimerait devenir ami avec vous._

Alec ? Le même Alec avec qui j'ai fait mes classes d'infirmiers à Seattle ? Je cliquais sur sa page et oui, c'est bien lui. Je l'ai reconnu quasi immédiatement, puisque nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau, sauf que je suis un peu plus grand que lui, et lui est légèrement plus musclés. J'ai les yeux verts, contrairement à lui qui les a marrons. On nous confondait souvent dans l'hôpital, puisque nous avions la même coiffure, et presque la même carrure. On en riait la plupart du temps. J'acceptais d'office sa demande, et, le voyant en ligne, j'allais lui parler.

_Edward Masen : Ca fait une paye dit ! Alors, comment tu vas ?_

_Alec V : Ben bien, je suis de retour temporairement au pays. Je dois repartir sur le terrain dans quinze jours. _Il avait choisi de s'engager comme infirmier dans l'armée américaine une fois son diplôme en poche. Il me semble qu'il travaille quelque part au Proche-Orient ou quelque chose comme ça.

_Edward Masen : Et ça va ? C'est pas trop dur comme travail ?_

_Alec V : Au niveau physique, c'est comme si je travaillais dans un hôpital normal. Au niveau psycho, par contre… Je prends sur moi et je consulte un psy ! De toute façon, c'est obligatoire d'aller le voir au moins toutes les semaines. Puis, je gère mieux qu'au début. Avant, je pouvais pas dormir et je hurlais dans mon sommeil. Et bon, là, j'arrive à prendre sur moi, à relativiser, et ça va. _

_Edward Masen : En tout cas, tu as du courage vieux. C'est pas tout le monde qui se lancerait dans des carrières aussi difficiles. _Toute la famille d'Alec fait partie de l'armée. Ne voulant pas aller sur le terrain, mais ne voulant pas décevoir ces aïeux, il a fait un compromis.

_Alec V : Merci. Mais je pense qu'à la fin de mon engagement, je vais reprendre du service dans un hôpital civil. Ca me manque les parties de jambe en l'air caché dans un recoin de l'hôpital en priant pour que notre titulaire n'arrive pas !_

_Edward Masen : Ah, toi et le sexe ! Ça doit être le retour de notre promo, j'arrête pas de renouer des liens avec. J'ai revu Heidi, elle est à Forks maintenant. Et puis toi, là. _Je lui cachais la vraie raison du retour d'Heidi. Je ne voulais pas repenser à toute cette affaire.

_Alec V : C'est reparti comme en 40 entre vous ? Elle a abandonné son projet New-York pour continuer votre relation ?_

_Edward Masen : Non, on a rompu six mois après son départ. Et elle est de retour parce que sa famille lui manquait. _Mentis-je habillement.

_Alec V : Ah. Dans ce cas, si vous ne vous êtes pas remis ensemble, il faudrait que je t'avoue un petit truc. Ya prescription, hein, donc, tu vas pas me faire la peau ?_ Hein, mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

_Edward Masen : Vas-y, mais je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdu… _

_Alec V : Tu te rappelles de la soirée que j'avais organisée pour fêter notre diplôme ? Tu n'avais pas pu venir parce que ta mère était à l'hôpital ou quelque chose comme ça. _

_Edward Masen : Ouais, je m'en souviens, elle était venue me rendre visite et j'ai dus l'emmener aux urgences car elle a eu une crise d'appendicite. Et alors ? _Pendant un long moment, j'eus le message en bas de mon écran : Alec est en train d'écrire. J'eus un long pavé de texte qui s'afficha et que je dus décoder.

_Alec V : Ce soir-là, Heidi avait pas mal bus, enfin, comme nous tous. Et je la trouvais canon Heidi, comme tout le monde ! Et bref, l'alcool aidant, elle a dut me confondre avec toi, parce qu'on est monté dans ma chambre et… Je vais peut-être te passer les détails, mais en gros, on a couché ensemble. C'était qu'une fois, on était ivre, et on ne s'est plus jamais revu. Je suis désolé de m'être tapé ta nana dans ton dos. Tu m'en veux ? Réponds mec. _

* * *

Non non, ce n'est pas une coupure de FF, c'est bien moi qui ait arrêté ce chapitre à cet endroit !

Tout s'arrange pour Ed, il y a un rayon de soleil parmi toute cette grisaille.

A dimanche.

Bisous ^^


	31. Enfer

Hello ! Je poste la suite avec un peu d'avance !

Cassy-chou : Ne t'en fais pas pour le retard, je comprends ! Oui, il y a des chances qu'Alec soit le père de Laura (je te rappelle son prénom au passage !). Je suis encore plus sadique que tu ne le penses, parce que tu auras la confirmation de la paternité de Laura… la semaine prochaine ! Gros bisous, et merci pour ta review ^^

Nini54 : C'est toujours désagréable d'entre les parents faire crack-crack ! Ed et les remaques de ce style, c'est sa spécialité ! Alec est un peu le sauveur d'Ed pour le coup, même si, au début, il était quand même assez salaud. Coucher avec la copine d'un pote… Les réponses par rapport au retour d'Edward seront développées… Très prochainement ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Twilight-poison : L'expression correspond parfaitement à la situation d'Edward ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Esmée va en effet sauter de joie, car elle n'aura pas à faire le test de paternité elle-même. Ed a tellement de doutes qu'il le ferra sans en avertir personne. Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Il y a 50% de chances qu'Ed ne soit pas le père de Laura, mais aussi 50% pour qu'il le soit ! Non, la séparation de nos tourteraux va être moins longue que prévu, comme tu pourras le constater dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ^^

Magali : Il y avait l'amant mystérieux dont Heidi avait parlé au début, et qui peut etre le probable père de Laura… Amant plus si mystérieux ! Edward va avoir plus que des doutes concernant Laura, vu que la ressemblance physique de sa fille ne veut plus rien dire puisque l'amant lui ressemble aussi. Pour en savoir plus concernant la paternité de Laura, il faudra encore attendre un peu ! Kalaoch est une ville qui existe vraiment (j'ai regardé sur google maps), mais pour tout ce qui est paysage, c'est juste de la pure imagination ! Si ça se trouve, ça ne ressemble absolument pas à ce que j'ai écris ! Tous les enfants sont traumatisés quand ils entendent leur parents dans la chambre voisine. Ca va s'arranger plus vite que prévu entre eux, comme tu pourras le voir dés ce chapitre ! Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^ Prends soin de toi également !

Johanna (je réponds à tes deux reviews en même temps) : Tu es voyante dis-moi, pour prédire à l'avance ce qui va leur arriver ! Emmett n'est pas le plus intelligent qui soit sur le coup, mais il se ferra pardonner plus tard ! Bella est encore toute perdue, comme tu pourras le constater dés ce chapitre ! Le vrai père de Laura reste encore à découvrir, il y à 50% de chances que ce ne soit pas Edward ! Il se remet lentement et surement. Bella n'a pas vraiment réfléchi, elle a surtout une réaction stupide dans ce chapitre. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ces deux derniers chapitres ! Merci pour tes reviews ^^ PS. Tu découvriras la semaine prochaine si Ed à suivi ton conseil !

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Bella, mange. Rosalie mit une fourchette pleine de riz sous mon visage. Je ne me résolus pas à ouvrir la bouche. Je savais que je perdais du poids à une vitesse fulgurante, malgré le fait que je me force à manger des morceaux de chocolat et des bouts de pains en journée, mais je ne pouvais pas. Mon estomac était comme une grosse pierre, noué. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à manger. Je flotte dans un océan de brume mélancolique, le regard vide, l'esprit creux. Rosalie piqua du bout de la fourchette un morceau de viande qu'elle trempa dans du ketchup avant de me le présenter. Il me fallut plus longtemps pour pouvoir le mastiquer avant de repousser le plat de la main.

- J'ai plus faim, soufflai-je. Elle souffla de dépit mais n'insista pas. Elle m'apporta un yaourt au chocolat que je me forçais à avaler jusqu'au bout, pour la rassurer. J'allais jusqu'à ingurgiter un morceau de pain, une première !

J'allais aider Rosalie à essuyer la vaisselle avant de me diriger vers le canapé. De là, je suçais plusieurs carreaux de chocolats sans appétit avant de me blottir contre le corps chaud de ma belle-sœur. Charlie faisait une ronde de nuit, et Emmett était sorti, ne supportant pas de me voir dans cet état catatonique. Rosalie caressa du plat de la main mes longs cheveux avant de renforcer son étreinte.

- Tu dois retourner au lycée demain. Je vais appeler ton proviseur pour lui dire qu'on décale tout.

- NON ! Criai-je. Je pris mon poignet dans sa main et la serrais plus vivement que nécessaire.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu le sais très bien !

- C'est une très bonne idée, et tu le sais ! J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, de sortir de cette baraque, et d'aller dans un endroit où je n'ai aucun souvenir d'E… De lui ! J'étais même incapable de prononcer son prénom. S'il n'y a que ça pour te rassurer, je t'autorise même à venir me chercher à midi pour manger ici ! Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de commencer à vivre ! Elle céda une nouvelle fois. J'embrassais sa joue avant de me caler à nouveau contre elle.

A dix heures du soir, je lui proposais de monter pour que nous allions dormir. Je passais la première à la salle de bain et allais me coucher dans mon lit. J'attendis que Rosalie se soit changée et ait pris place dans le lit pour éteindre la lumière. Depuis ma rupture, je faisais des terreurs nocturnes assez effroyables, où je hurlais, criais et tremblais. Depuis, Rosalie ne veut pas me laisser seule et dort avec moi pour une durée indéterminée. C'est Emmett qui en est mécontent, mais on va dire que je ne leur laisse pas tellement le choix.

Je sombrais dans les limbes d'un sommeil que j'espère, le moins agité possible.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Dormir avec ma belle-sœur ne m'enchante pas tellement, mais, pour son bien et son sommeil, mieux vaut que je sois au près d'elle. Ne vous y méprenez pas, j'adore Bella, et je la considère comme ma propre sœur, étant donné que j'ai toujours rêvée d'en avoir une et que j'ai hérité en contrepartie de trois petits frères énervants… Mais c'est vrai que ne plus dormir dans les bras d'Emmett me manque. Et pas qu'un peu ! Je sentais presque les os de Bella sous mes doigts, ce qui ne me rassura guère. Demain, de gré ou de force, elle va avaler un petit déjeuner complet, ainsi qu'un bon plat de lasagnes à midi, parole d'honneur !

Je me serais bien éclipsée dans la chambre voisine pour rejoindre Emmett. Vu que c'était la meilleure période du mois pour concevoir un bébé, je ne voulais pas laisser ma chance passer une nouvelle fois ! Mais je savais d'avance que Bella ressentirait mon absence dans son lit. Il a vraiment pas choisi la bonne période l'Edward ! Si je le croise, je ne donne pas cher de ses attributs masculins ! Je m'endormis tout en bouillant de rage contre cet infirmier de malheur.

J'entendis quelque chose taper contre la fenêtre et pensais que c'était la pluie. Je me tournais sur le matelas pour trouver un endroit plus confortable quand les coups s'amplifièrent contre la vitre en verre. J'ouvris délicatement les yeux pour voir Edward, sur la branche de l'arbre poussant devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella, dans un équilibre précaire, tentant d'interpeller moi ou Bella. Je sortis du lit et levais la vitre pour contempler mon ex-beau-frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! Va-t'en avant que je ne te fasse coffrer pour harcèlement ou tentative de cambriolage.

- Tu n'es pas de mon côté ?

- Comment pourrais-tu croire que je te soutiendrais alors que Bella fait partie de ma famille ! Tu l'as traité comme une merde, et c'est à nous de récupérer les morceaux ! Tu as vu à quoi elle ressemble ! Je m'écartais suffisamment pour qu'il contempler son corps amaigri sous les draps. Je fis un éclair de tristesse passé dans ses yeux. Bien fait !

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe malade et se laisse dépérir à ce point.

- On parle de Bella là, et on sait tous les deux qu'elle fait toujours des trucs stupides quand elle est malheureuse. Maintenant, va-t'en.

- Non. Je dois lui parler. J'ai un espoir de la rendre dans un état meilleur. Je dois la voir. S'il te plait.

- CASSE-TOI, TU M'ENTENDS ! Criai-je, ne pensant pas à Bella que je venais de réveiller. Je poussais Edward de la branche avant de fermer la fenêtre.

- A qui tu parlais ? Me demanda Bella.

- A personne. Rendors-toi. Contrairement à mon ordre, elle se releva pour se diriger à la fenêtre. N'ayant pas le cœur à l'interdire, je la laissais faire et l'entendis hurler.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je courus le plus vite possible dans les escaliers pour atteindre le rez de chaussée. Je sortis pied nus dehors et allais dans le garage pour y trouver l'échelle de Charlie. Les graviers se glissaient sous les ongles de mes orteils, me blessant à chaque pas. Il me fallut un long moment pour arriver à déplier l'échelle, alors qu'Edward, maladroitement agrippé à la branche, commençait à perdre prise. Heureusement, j'arrivais à la déplier, et, avec le peu de force musculaire que j'avais, je la glissais sous ses pieds ballants. Il prit appui sur un des barreaux avant de prendre le temps de redescendre tremblant sur le plancher des vaches. Il prit de longues respirations tout en tremblant, étant surement heureux de ne s'être rien cassé. Je vis un énorme pansement blanc sur son visage et eut envie de le caresser pendant de longues minutes du plat de la main.

- Merci, de m'avoir sauvé.

- De rien. Je pris l'échelle et la repliais lentement. Je faillis m'écorcher les mains, mais il ne le remarqua pas. On resta silencieux tous les deux à se fixer pendant un temps interminable. Je déteste ça.

- Bella, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Rosalie m'en a empêché tout à l'heure, mais maintenant, rien ne nous sépare ! J'ai appris qu'Heidi m'avait trompé, et qu'il y a 50% de chances pour que… mon enfant ne soit pas le mien ! Il me serra dans ses bras. Son odeur me rappela de bons souvenirs que je m'efforçais d'oublier depuis plusieurs jours, sans grand succès évidement.

La rage s'empara de moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de frapper son torse avec rage et colère pour l'éloigner le plus possible de moi. Choqué, il se laissa faire, alors que je laissais passer dans mes muscles tout ce que je n'arrivais pas à exprimer à travers les mots.

- JE TE DETESTE !

- Je le sais. Mais si jamais Laura n'est pas de moi… Tu accepterais d'être à nouveau avec moi ? Je continuais de le frapper jusqu'à ce que je sois à bout de forces. Je m'écroulais contre lui, et il me serra d'office contre lui pour me calmer et me rassurer. Les larmes de rage et de fatigue coulèrent sur son haut quand je me calmais enfin. Il souffla délicatement sur mes cheveux pour me calmer, alors que je pleurais à chaudes larmes sans savoir quoi dire.

- Vu que tu ne me réponds pas, je vais tout t'expliquer. Il faut que j'arrive à avoir un échantillon de Laura. Dès que ce sera fait, j'emmène tout ça à l'hôpital, et en soixante-douze heures, j'aurais les réponses ! Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour te reconquérir Bella, même si je suis père ou pas. Il embrassa délicatement mon crâne. En attendant, je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta santé en danger. Alors tu te remets à manger trois repas complet par jour, et, dès que je te revois, je ne veux pas que tu ais la chair sur les os. Je suis clair sur ce point ?

Je hochais la tête et refusais de le lâcher. On resta de longues secondes dans cette position, sans bouger. Il se tortilla devant moi, et je fus contrainte de lâcher son polo. Il le retira, ne restant qu'avec un mince tee-shirt. Il fit passer ma tête dans le vêtement, et je me tortillais pour que mes bras reprennent leur place.

- Garde-le. En gage de mon retour. Je savourais la chaleur et la délicate odeur du vêtement. Je reviendrais d'ici la semaine prochaine.

- Le battant de ma fenêtre te sera toujours ouvert. Il embrassa le haut de mon crane pendant de longues secondes avant de repartir. J'attendis de voir sa voiture filer dans la nuit avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Rosalie m'attendait sur le canapé, assise en tailleur, le regard lourd sur moi et mon nouveau vêtement. Je remontais les manches qui étaient bien trop longues pour moi.

- Il te voulait quoi ?

- Rien. Le grognement de mon estomac résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Dis, tu pourrais me préparer un plateau. J'ai une très très grosse fringale.

* * *

- Bella, tu es une ogresse ou quoi ?! Je repris un bol de corn-flakes tout en avalant lentement une tranche de brioche recouverte de pâte à tartiner au chocolat. Même moi, je mange pas autant que toi !

- Laisse-là Emmett. Elle a retrouvé l'appétit, c'est le principal ! Je bus jusqu'à la dernière goutte de lait présent dans mon bol avant de monter à l'étage de laver les dents. Nerveusement, j'ouvris à nouveau mon sac de cours et vérifiais que tout état dedans. Une fois fais, je redescendis et une vis une ancienne Mercedes garer devant chez moi. Je me tournais vers ma belle-sœur.

- C'est la voiture d'Angela. Elle et Alice sont passées te prendre pour t'emmener au lycée. Je viendrais te chercher à la sortie, et on ira au Macdo. Vu que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, je me ferrais un plaisir de te le faire découvrir ! Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue, et Emmett me fit une délicate accolade avant de partir. Je n'osais aller réveiller Charlie qui avait travaillé toute la nuit et partit sans un bruit. Je m'installais à l'avant et remarquais Alice sur la banquette arrière.

- Prête pour ton premier jour ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Evidemment ! Angela vérifia avant de s'insérer dans la circulation et conduisit lentement jusqu'au lycée.

- Cette matinée, tu seras avec moi, et cet aprèm, tu resteras avec Alice. On te ramènera vers 17 heures ici. Je hochais la tête et attendis avec appréhension de déboucher sur le parking. Il était évidemment bondé de voitures et des conducteurs qui vont avec. Je les dévisageais étrangement, et certaines personnes me reconnurent. Je baissais le visage pour ne pas les regarder. J'entendis Angela serrer le frein à main de sa voiture.

- Tu es prête Bella ? Je sentis la toute petite main d'Alice se glisser dans la mienne. Angela posa la sienne sur le mienne également.

- Si tu ne veux plus, je te ramène chez toi, c'est pas un souci tu sais ? Elle me fait son sourire rassurant.

- Non. Il faut que j'affronte ça. Je peux pas rester dans ma bulle tout le temps. Si je veux retrouver la mémoire, je dois me battre et tous les affronter. Je détachais ma ceinture de sécurité et récupérais mon sac a dos glissé entre mes jambes. Je posais ma main sur la poignée, mais je dus attendre encore quelques secondes, prendre une bonne goulée d'air frais pour l'actionner et sortir de la voiture. Alice et Angela m'attendaient, et elles se glissèrent toutes les deux à mes côtés.

Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit sur le parking lorsque j'étais sortie de la voiture. Je me retournais vers mes amies, qui me firent comprendre par leur regard qu'il fallait que je marche dignement vers l'entrée. Malheureusement, le destin contrecarra à nouveau mes plans.

Je ne sais comment mais mes pieds s'emmêlèrent et je me retrouvais projeté en avant sans rien pouvoir rien y faire. J'entendis Alice et Angela prononcer mon prénom mais je n'y pus rien. Je m'écroulais contre… un torse ? En relevant les yeux, je me retrouvais face à un jeune homme encore ado, avec un appareil dentaire et encore des restes d'acné juvénile.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en m'aidant à me redresser.

- Merci… Euh…

- Eric ! Je suis rédacteur en chef et journaliste à la gazette du lycée. D'ailleurs, je veux une interview exclusive ! Il attrapa son iPhone, le mit en mode dictaphone et le posa près de ma bouche. Alors, comment supportes-tu ta maladie au quotidien ?

- Ma maladie ? Je restais incrédule pendant plusieurs secondes. PAUVRE CRETIN STUPIDE, JE NE SUIS PAS MALADE !

- Eric, si tu ne veux pas que ton Iphone se retrouve détruit en mille morceaux, je te conseille de l'éteindre illico presto. Il arrêta l'enregistrement sous la menace d'Alice. Une chance, un bruit de sonnerie strident retentit sur le parking. Je compris que ma première journée de cours allait vraiment débuter. Passablement énervée, je suivis Angela en serrant les dents jusqu'à notre salle de cours. Là, j'eus droit au même schéma : le silence pesant et lourd, que je m'efforçais de ne pas prendre en compte tout en m'avançant dignement jusqu'à mon pupitre, voisin de celui d'Angela.

- C'est quoi, ce cours ? Demandai-je en sortant un bloc de feuille et un stylo.

- Littérature. On est en train d'étudier ce livre. Je lus rapidement le titre : L'attrape-cœur. Je n'eus pas le temps de lire le nom de l'auteur que la porte de la salle claqua brutalement et qu'un homme, la quarantaine bien tassé, posa de façon bruyante son sac sur le bureau.

- Oh, une revenante ! Prononça-t-il la voix haut perchée. Il s'approcha de moi et j'eus le réflexe de me plaquer contre le dossier de ma chaise. Miss Swan, sachez que j'attends toujours votre dissertation sur la définition du drame romantique ! J'attends également deux autres dissertations sur les sujets suivants : Pensez-vous qu'il est nécessaire de connaitre la vie d'un auteur pour en apprécier son œuvre ? Et également sur : Pensez-vous que la poésie stimule l'imagination du lecteur ? Vous avez pris bonne note ? Paralysée sur ma chaise, je ne pus bouger aucun de mes muscles. J'entendis Angela prendre ma défense.

- Monsieur Berty, Isabella est toujours amnésique. Elle se trouve dans l'incapacité totale de rédiger les deux sujets de dissertations.

- Taisez-vous Weber ! Miss Swan, pourquoi être revenue en cours si vous n'avez pas votre mémoire ! Et sachez que ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas travailler ! Je croyais que votre but était d'entrer à Columbia pour y étudier la littérature ! Si c'est toujours votre but, vous n'y arriverez pas en feignassant ! Je veux les deux dissertations sur mon bureau demain à 8 heures !

Je ne sais ce qui se passa à ce moment-là, mais les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Je savais que ça ne l'attendrirais pas, mais au moins, ça permettait de soulager mes nerfs. A ce moment-là, je ne sais pas ce qui se passa, mais je vis Angela attraper son sac et y balancer toutes ses affaires.

- Désolé monsieur Berty, mais je ne peux pas rester dans ce cours où vous insultez une de mes camarades et amie qui a subi des traumatismes assez grave et qui est revenu courageusement au lycée pour se battre et retrouver la mémoire. En tant que déléguée de ce cours, je m'en vais voir le principal !

Je fus choquée de voir tout le reste de la classe faire pareil, à savoir emballer son sac pour pouvoir sortir de la pièce. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, j'en fis de même et les suivis, pensant à ne rien oublier sur la table avant d'abandonner ce prof méchant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demandai-je à ma meilleure amie que je suivais, faute de mieux !

- On va au bureau du principal afin de se plaindre de ce que le prof t'a dit ! Il n'avait pas à le faire, et on va le lui faire comprendre !

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'au bureau anthracite du principal (et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas encore compris la fonction de ce dernier au sein du lycée. Il pas directeur, ni sous-directeur. Enfin bref !). On dut se serrer pour entrer à trente dans le petit cagibi qui lui servait de bureau. Il écouta Angela relater notre histoire. Les autres hochaient la tête par moments pour confirmer les dires de mon amie. Je les laissais remplir les formulaires quand la sonnerie nous annonça notre deuxième cours de la matinée. Une chance, il fut annulé, et Angela m'emmena dans un coin isolé de la cour, loin des regards indiscrets et des fouineurs.

- Si je peux me permettre… Tu sors avec Edward, non ? J'eus un rougissement avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure. J'ai bien vu comment vous vous regardiez à l'hôpital la dernière fois. Tu avais le même regard quand tu étais avec Jacob.

- Ne me parle pas de lui, s'il te plait. Et ne compare pas Edward et Jacob, ils sont totalement différent l'un de l'autre ! Edward ne me ferait aucun mal… Ma main alla prendre son collier qui reposait dans l'espace situé entre mes clavicules. Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à la quitter, même après notre 'rupture'.

Je bavardais avec elle jusqu'à la pause, où Alice et deux autres garçons nous rejoignirent. Mes deux amies allèrent se caler dans leurs bras. Gênée, je détournais le regard pour qu'elles puissent embrasser leur compagnon. Elles me présentèrent brièvement Ben et Jasper, les petits-amis respectifs Angela et Alice. D'un naturel méfiant, je leur adressais peu la parole et préférais parler avec mes deux amies. Ils ne m'en firent pas rigueur.

Je suivis Angela jusqu'au cours de math. L'ambiance était un peu plus chaleureuse au fil du temps, personne ne remarqua mon arrivée dans la salle, sauf le prof qui m'adressa un mot gentil pour mon retour et mon rétablissement. Je rougis, baissais la tête et murmurais un merci à peine audible.

Rosalie me récupéra devant mon lycée et m'emmena dans un fast-food encore désert. Elle commanda pour moi, et je me fis un plaisir de tout dévorer à la vitesse de la lumière.

- C'est super bon ces trucs ! J'agitais devant son nez le hamburger que je tenais avant d'en croquer une grosse bouchée.

- On appelle ça un big mac. C'est très bon mais très calorique. Je vais t'en commander un autre, tu as l'air affamée !

Elle me ramena au lycée juste à temps et Alice m'attrapa le poignet de force pour me faire courir jusqu'au grand gymnase. MERDE ! Je savais pas que j'avais un cours de sport ! Heureusement, Alice avait encore tout prévu et sortit des vêtements pour moi de son sac. D'un naturel pudique, j'attendis qu'une bonne partie des filles sortent pour pouvoir me déshabiller. Evidemment, je n'échappais pas au soufflement réprobateur de mon amie en remarquant ma maigreur.

Je la suivis dans le gymnase et courus avec elle pendant dix minutes. Je tentais de comprendre comment elle pouvait parler et courir en même temps sans être essoufflée. Je m'écroulais presque quand elle me reprit le bras pour faire des étirements. Je souffris le martyre pendant plus de deux heures avant qu'elle ne m'autorise à mourir contre un des bans du vestiaire féminin.

Ma première journée au lycée venait de m'épuiser, tant moralement que physiquement. Et je sens que les prochains jours ne vont pas être de tous repos…

* * *

Je vous retrouve la semaine pour un chapitre entièrement du POV Edward !

Bisous ^^


	32. Et le père est

Hello ! Voila THE chapitre tant attendu par vous toutes et vous tous ! En espérant ne pas vous décevoir ni me faire taper sur les doigts à la fin !

Nini54 : Edward est LE fautif pour les Swan, parce que, malgré le fait que ce soit Bella qui ait choisi la rupture, il en est responsable (pour les Swan). Rosalie se place du coté de Bella car elle est malade à cause de la rupture, et, malgré le fait qu'elle apprécie Ed, elle se place du côté de sa famille. J'ai déjà décerné à Berty le prix du prof le plus stupide de l'année ! Les résultats du test sont pour cette semaine ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Izzie : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Les résultats du tests ADN sont dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : Méchante, je l'assume pleinement, mais je dirais plutôt sadique ! J'aime vous maintenir en haleine de semaines en semaines ! Ne t'en fais pas, le résultat du test est dans ce chapitre ! Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Edward a fait un pas en avant dans la réconciliation entre eux deux, maintenant, c'est à Bella d'en faire un ! Le test et le résultat seront annoncés dans ce chapitre ! Je n'ai pas prévu le retour en force de Berty, mais il se ferra sanctionner, c'est inévitable ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Magali : Je te laisse frapper Berty autant que tu veux, il est tout à toi ! Bella commence à se rendre compte qu'elle aime toujours Edward, et elle va faire un grand pas en avant dans ce chapitre afin de progresser dans leur réconciliation. Edward va reussir à prendre l'échantillon ADN de Laura, et les résultats seront dans le même chapitre. Bella recommence à vivre presque normalement, malgré son amnésie. Elle va continuer à faire des progrès sur cette fois par la suite ! Bonne semaine à toi également ! Gros bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Edward et Bella vont rediscuter dans ce chapitre, mais de manière plus sérieuse. Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Johanna : Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

OH MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! J'attrapais mon oreiller et le pliais afin qu'il recouvre mes deux oreilles et pour que je n'entende plus les grincements provenant de la chambre voisine. Même Tobby (qui, à force de voir ma mine dégoutée, a compris que quelque chose d'horrible se déroulait dans la pièce à coté) a rabattu ses oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre de leurs activités. Je pris mon IPod (si ça se trouve, Carlisle me l'a offert exprès pour que je puisse avoir une distraction pendant qu'il ferait crack-crack avec ma mère.). Je pus écouter deux minutes de musique avant qu'il ne m'annonce que je n'avais plus de batterie. NON, NON, NON !

Je gardais les écouteurs comme boules-quiès provisoire et tentais de faire abstraction du bruit. Sans aucun succès, comme je m'en doutais. C'est l'alcool qui lui donne des forces au médecin ou quoi ? C'est vrai qu'on a bien arrosé notre dernière soirée au chalet avec du vin italien et du champagne. Je dus attendre une demi-heure avant le retour au calme de mes voisins. Il faut dire que je commence à m'y faire, c'est presque une (fâcheuse) habitude. Le lendemain, comme à mon habitude, je leurs fis une petite remarque alors que ma mère terminait de plier ses affaires dans la grande pièce.

- Le bois a encore bien travaillé cette nuit ! Je suis heureux de rentrer à la maison pour ne plus l'entendre, celui-là ! Bien évidemment, elle eut un rougissement jusqu'aux oreilles et boucla sa valise. Je terminais de boire ma tasse de café matinale et allais dans ma chambre plier mes maigres affaires. Je pris mon ordinateur portable, et une foule de souvenirs me monta en tête.

Flashback.

_QUOI ? Ecrivais-je sur mon clavier à la vitesse de la lumière. Mon cœur battait à toute allure, faisant trembler mes mains. J'attendis de longues secondes pendant qu'il écrivait pour avoir ma réponse._

_Alec V : Désolé désolé désolé. Mais, tu sais ce que c'est l'alcool !_

_Edward Masen : Ecoute, je vais te raconter une histoire qui va te paraitre hallucinante, mais Heidi a un enfant. Un enfant qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, et qui aurait été conçu quelques heures avant son départ pour New-York. Hors, la fête de la fin de promo s'est déroulé trois jours avant son départ… _

_Alec V : Tu voudrais dire qu'Heidi t'aurait menti et que… Je serais papa ? Je tentais de répondre calmement à ses interrogations._

_Edward Masen : Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu un amant, mais que ce dernier ne me ressemblait absolument pas ! Alors oui, je me dois d'avoir des doutes quand tu m'annonces que tu as couché avec elle peut être quelques heures avant sa période d'ovulation. Je ne te jette pas la pierre, je m'en fiche, c'est du passé tout ça, mais… Je ne veux pas que sa fille vive sur un mensonge. _

_Alec V : Convaincs là de faire un test de paternité entre toi et la petite. Si elle refuse, fais le sans son accord, de toute façon, légalement, tu as les mêmes droits sur elle puisque tu es son père. Je vais te donner mon e-mail, dès que tu as les résultats, tu me contactes. _

_Fin Flashback._

Cette nouvelle m'a donné à nouveau l'espoir de reconquérir Bella. C'est pour ça que je suis parti du chalet à 19 heures en prétextant vouloir rencontrer les gens du coin dans un bar. J'ai foncé sur Forks pour la rejoindre elle. Bon, j'ai failli y laisser la peau sur son arbre, mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle m'a dit l'autre soir dans la chambre d'hôpital. Ce sera long et compliqué, mais je vais la reconquérir, de gré ou de force, malgré le désaccord de sa famille.

* * *

Je laissais ma mère et Carlisle se faire leurs papouille sur le palier et rentrais dans la maison afin de la remettre en vie. Je rebranchais la télé et le téléphone. Je constatais qu'il y avait plusieurs messages sur le répondeur de la maison. Tous d'Heidi.

_« Edward, c'est moi… Hum, désolé de te déranger, mais, la semaine prochaine, je dois retourner à New-York pour chercher mes affaires manquantes. Ça ne me prendra que trois jours, mais… J'aimerais savoir si tu pouvais garder Laura pendant ce temps-là. Elle est prête à faire un pas vers toi, et j'espère que tu es également prêt à faire ce pas vers elle. »_

_« Edward, réponds moi, s'il te plait. »_

Le troisième message était vide.

Je lui envoyais un texto afin qu'elle récupère mon numéro et lui confirmais que je pouvais bien garder Laura, que ça me faisait même extrêmement plaisir qu'elle ait confiance en moi, et que je saurais bien m'occuper d'elle pendant ce délai. Evidemment, je lui cachais que ma jubilation résultait du fait que je pourrais collecter l'ADN de ma 'fille' avec beaucoup moins de difficultés !

Ma mère avait enfin réussi à dessouder ses lèvres de celle du médecin et rentra enfin à l'intérieur.

- On aura une invitée cette semaine ! Laura va venir trois jours ici, le temps qu'Heidi aille chercher toutes ses affaires à New-York. Tu me dois bien ça, après le travail du bois que j'ai dû supporter pendant une semaine. Elle me frappa le bras tout en défaisant sa valise.

- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose… Souffla ma mère.

- Je t'écoute.

- Carlisle et moi, pendant nos nombreuses balades, on a parlé. Beaucoup parler. Il m'a expliqué qu'il voulait que lui et moi… On emménage ensemble. Il a une très grande villa à l'extérieur de la ville, mais il s'y sent seul. Et il aimerait qu'on y vive tous ensemble là-bas. Toi compris. Il a dit qu'il prendrait le temps qu'il faut, mais il veut qu'on y aille.

- Que tu y ailles, complétai-je. Maman, tu sais très bien qu'a 22 ans, ce sont les vieux garçons qui vivent avec leurs parents. Ce serait une bonne occasion pour toi et pour moi de couper le cordon. Elle s'approcha de moi et enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules.

- Tu es mon fils, je peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi, c'est… Ses larmes roulèrent contre ses joues pendant de longues secondes. Je lui caressais le crane pour l'apaiser, sans grand succès apparent.

- Il le faut bien… Tu meurs d'envie d'aller vivre avec lui, je le sais. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et vous êtes plus tout jeune ! Elle me frappa le pectoral droit et eut un sourire entre les larmes. Cette proposition, ce serait le moyen de nous séparer lentement tous les deux.

- Et-Et tu vas vivre où ? Hoqueta-t-elle. Tu n'as toujours pas d'appartement, je peux pas te laisser à la rue !

- Je suis prêt à te verser le loyer suffisant pour garder la maison. J'englobais tout ça. 500 dollars hors charge, ça te va ?

- Il-il est hors de question que tu payes ta propre maison ! Je posais mon index sur ses lèvres pour clore le débat et gagner la partie. Je la serrais dans mes bras une ultime fois avant de lâcher.

* * *

Je descendis rapidement au sous-sol de l'hôpital en empruntant les escaliers et me faufilais dans les couloirs pour arriver au laboratoire. Aro, celui en charge des analyses, était le seul de garde ce soir. Et vu qu'il aime autant son boulot que le pognon… J'entrais dans son secteur et allais m'assoir sur un tabouret, le temps qu'il est terminé son analyse microscopique.

- Si tu as des échantillons, tu sais où les ranger, tu as pas besoin de moi. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et écrivis ses conclusions sur le rapport.

- Faudrait que tu me rendes un service. Si je te file deux échantillons, tu pourrais me faire un test de paternité entre les deux… Mais de manière non officielle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- On aurait des enfants cachés Masen, j'te pensais pas comme ça ! Je fronçais les sourcils. Ok, je te le ferrais, ton test. Mais, tu sais… C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma fille, elle va avoir 16 ans. Et, un bracelet en or, ça coute assez cher… Je pris mon portefeuille et fis glisser un billet de cinquante dollars vers lui. Il prit le temps de l'examiner avant d'ajouter :

- J'aurais également voulu faire graver son nom à l'intérieur… Je rajoutais cinq dollars qu'il s'empressa de fourrer dans sa poche. Il alla vers une des armoires du labo et me tendit un long coton-tige visé dans un tube à essai.

- Dés que tu as l'échantillon, tu me l'apportes, et je te ferrais le prélèvement salivaire. Ensuite, on verra pour les délais de résultats. Je pris le matériel et remontais rapidement jusqu'à mon étage pour y cacher mon matériel dans mon casier.

* * *

- Tu verras, j'ai tout mis la dedans, ses vêtements, ses doudous, ses livres, enfin bref… Je t'appelle dès que je suis à New-York. Laura était calé contre la jambe de sa mère, refusant de la lâcher ou de me regarder ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant. Je récupérais la valise et le sac à dos pour libérer Heidi. Elle se pencha vers notre probable fille.

- Allez ma chérie, tu vas me lâcher, d'accord ? Insista-t-elle. Je reviens dans trois dodos, lui montra-t-elle avec ses doigts. Tu vas rester avec papa et mamy, ils vont bien s'occuper de toi, tu verras. Je t'appellerais tous les jours, et si tu demandes à papa, il pourra me téléphoner et je te répondrais, d'accord ? Elle hocha la tête mais refusa de la lâcher. Heidi se pencha pour la porter dans ses bras mais elle s'agrippa à son cou. Shhtt ma poupée, shtt…

Elle lui caressa le dos, et je compris avec un temps de retard que ma fille pleurait. Je m'approchais d'elles. Heidi hocha la tête quand je tendis les bras pour la récupérer. Maladroitement, je la pris contre moi alors qu'elle tenait les bras en direction de sa mère. J'embrassais légèrement son crane pour la calmer, sans aucun succès apparent.

- Je t'ai fait une liste avec tous les numéros d'urgence, ce qu'elle aime ou pas en nourriture, ainsi que ses allergies. Allez ma puce, j'y vais. Heidi embrassa le front de Laura qui continuait de pleurer dans mes bras. Elle cala sa tête dans mon cou. J'allais nous installer sur le canapé et lui caressais les cheveux. Ma mère s'installa à côté de moi. Je lui fis mon regard paniqué pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne savais plus quoi faire. M'occuper d'enfants dans l'hôpital, j'veux bien, mais m'occuper des miens, ça devient tout de suite plus compliqué !

- Laura ma petite puce ? Esmée attrapa son menton pour relever son visage dégoulinant de larmes. Allez, trois dodos, ça passe très vite, et tu verras, on va bien s'amuser, d'accord ? Elle attrapa un mouchoir pour lui essuyer les joues. Elle l'aida à se moucher. Tu viens avec moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Je l'ai aménagé spécialement pour toi, j'ai mis des draps roses ! Elle eut un sourire et se leva d'un seul coup du canapé. Esmée prit ses affaires et la conduisis à l'étage.

* * *

Je terminais de faire un puzzle que je faisais avec Laura assis sur le canapé. Elle a un esprit vif, elle saisit tout de suite ce qu'il faut faire sans que j'ai à le lui expliquer. Elle est calme, gentille… Heidi l'a bien élevé, elle est l'archétype de la petite fille sage.

- T'es mon papa à moi ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Le seul défaut qu'elle a, c'est la timidité. Elle a dut hériter ça de moi. Elle parle le moins possible, et s'exprime à l'aide de hochement de tête.

- Oui Laura, je suis ton papa. Je décalais une de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

- T'étais où quand je suis arrivée ? Toutes mes copines, ben, elles avaient un papa et une maman, et moi, ben, j'avais que ma maman. Son regard vif témoignait d'une grande compréhension du monde et d'une intelligence très développé pour son âge.

- J'étais pas là, et je suis désolé. Mais maintenant, je suis là.

- Papa, peut dormir sur tes genoux ? Son papa me réchauffa le cœur à un point que je n'imaginais pas. Je hochais la tête, pris un coussin du canapé et l'allongeais dessus. Je lui caressais les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

La chance me sourit à ce moment-là. Plongée dans les limbes du sommeil, je la vis entrouvrir ses lèvres. Un filet de salive glissa le long de son menton. Je pris rapidement le matériel d'Aro caché systématiquement dans la pochette de ma chemise depuis hier, en devisait le bouchon où était collé le coton tige et récupérais le plus délicatement du monde la salive dégoulinante. Je pris un échantillon assez conséquent sans la réveiller. Je refermais vide l'échantillon pour qu'il reste stérile le plus longtemps possible. Je pris une boite de pétri, et, le plus délicatement du monde, je pris un unique cheveu et le lui arrachais. J'allais embrasser son crâne pour me faire pardonner. Je glissais mon unique échantillon dans la boite.

- EDWARD ! M'invectiva ma mère tout en chuchotant. Je sursautais, et tentais de ne pas réveiller Laura. Toujours plongée dans les limbes du sommeil, je posais délicatement sa tête contre le canapé et me relevais pour rejoindre ma mère dans la pièce. Elle m'attendait, bras croisée. Elle ferma la porte de la cuisine pour ne pas que l'on dérange Laura.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais bon sang !

- J'essaye d'avoir des réponses ! J'ouvris le frigidaire et y glissais l'échantillon de salive. Oui, j'ai des doutes concernant la paternité de Laura, et, vu que je suis son soit disant père, j'ai autant d'autorité qu'Heidi sur notre fille, et je peux lui faire faire un test ADN sans avoir à lui demander son accord ! De toute façon, que tu sois d'accord ou pas, j'emmène ses échantillons dès demain à l'hôpital, et j'aurais toutes mes réponses. A ma grande surprise, elle me serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis fière de toi. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu le ferrais de toi-même. J'avais envisagé de le faire sans t'en parler, parce que moi aussi, j'ai des doutes. Elle caressa mon visage. Fonce à l'hôpital, je vais garder Laura pendant ce temps. Ma mère rouvrit la porte de la cuisine et se dirigea au salon. Elle prit la place que je tenais précédemment et me fit signe de partir.

Je pris mes échantillons et fonçais dehors. Je mis moins de trois minutes pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Je descendis à une vitesse ahurissante dans les escaliers, bousculant la légiste qui faillit se faire une entorse. Je m'excusais tout en sautant la prochaine volée de marche pour rejoindre Aro. Il eut un sursaut en me voyant débarquer dans cet état-là.

Je fonçais dans son armoire pour en sortir un coton tige à l'aide duquel je le laissais collecter mon ADN. Je pris une boite de pétri et lui demandais de prélever ce dont il avait besoin. Je grimaçais quand il m'arracha plusieurs petits cheveux.

- Oh, double test Eddy ? On peut dire que tu es prévoyant.

- Annonce-moi la douloureuse, combien ça va me couter ?

- Tu serais prêt à monter jusqu'à combien pour avoir tes résultats en 24 heures ? Les tests salivaires sont les plus rapides, c'est pour les tests avec les cheveux qui sont les plus longs. Pour ceux-là, je pourrais pas augmenter la procédure.

- 50 dollars aujourd'hui, et j'en rajoute 25 demain si j'ai mes résultats.

- Ok, marché conclu.

* * *

Je terminais de prendre ranger le gouter de Laura quand je vis une vieille Mercedes bleue déposer quelqu'un devant chez moi et repartir. Je posais le torchon que j'avais dans les mains et sortis quand je vis Bella se faufiler dans mon jardin pour atteindre la porte.

- Laura, va regarder les dessins animés au salon. Je reviens dans deux petites minutes, d'accord ? Elle hocha la tête et rejoignis la pièce.

- Bella ? Demandai-je quand je la vis sur le pas de la porte.

- Tu as fait un pas vers moi, je me devais de faire un pas vers toi. Je vis qu'elle avait repris du poil de la bête puisque ses pommettes saillantes avaient disparus. Elle semblait un peu plus en chair, plus mon plus grand soulagement.

- Ecoute, elle est là. Enfin, tu sais qui… Je penchais ma tête en direction du salon pour qu'elle comprenne. J'ai prélevé nos deux ADN, et le labo est en train de les comparer. J'aurais les résultats cet après-midi à 16 heures.

- J'aimerais la rencontrer. Ta fille, me proposa-t-elle tout en regardant ses pieds.

- Tu… Tu veux parler avec Laura ? Pourquoi ? Demandai-je, intrigué.

- Parce que je sais que je vais devoir l'accepter. Parce que je sais que je ne peux pas rester éloigné de toi et qu'il faudra que j'apprenne à vivre avec elle, et ton passé.

- Bella, soufflai-je en laissant un sourire s'épanouir sur mes lèvres. Ne sachant pas si je devais l'embrasser sur les lèvres ou pas, je me penchais en direction de son front pour l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura la caresse. Si tu savais à quel point je t'admire et je t'aime ! Tu es tellement… courageuse !

- Merci. Allons-y ! Je lui pris la main et l'entrainais au salon. Timidement, Bella avança sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Laura, quant à elle, regardait un épisode de Winnie l'ourson.

- Laura ma puce ? Elle se tourna vers moi. J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. Je nous rapprochais lentement du canapé et nous assis à côté d'elle.

- C'est qui, papa ? Bella tressaillit en entendant ce mot. Je sais que c'est un gros pas en avant qu'elle fait, et l'emploi de ce mot peut encore la déstabiliser.

- C'est une amie à moi qui voulait te dire bonjour et te rencontrer. Elle s'appelle Bella. Laura glissa timidement jusqu'à elle et la contempla fixement.

- Moi, c'est Laura ! Ajouta-t-elle, fière d'elle. Bella lui rendit son sourire.

- C'est qui, lui ? Elle pointa l'écran de la TV du bout du doigt.

- Tu le connais pas ? Elle fit non de la tête ! Ben c'est Winnie ! Winnie l'ourson! Il adore le miel, et il a plein de copains ! Tu connais pas Bourriquet, Porcinet ou Tigrou ?

- Je les connaissais quand j'étais enfant, mais j'ai dû oublier. Je ne savais pas comment sortir Bella de ce mauvais pas. Heureusement, ma mère eut la bonne idée de rentrer du travail à ce moment-là.

- Isabella ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu !

- Mrs Masen. Répliqua-t-elle poliment. Je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez m'appeler Bella, non ? Ma mère lui fit un sourire avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Edward, tu n'as pas un rendez-vous quelque part à 16 heures 30 ? Insista-t-elle lourdement.

- Si si ! Chérie, reste avec mamie pendant une vingtaine de minutes, je dois aller rendre visite à quelqu'un et je dois ramener Bella chez elle, d'accord ? Elle hocha la tête et repartis dans les aventures de Winnie. J'accompagnais Bella jusqu'à ma voiture.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ou pas ? Lui demandai-je à l'intersection. Elle hocha la tête. Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions dans le laboratoire d'Aro. Il me rappela l'argent que je lui devais et sortis les billets vers tant attendus. Il garda les résultats des tests dans une enveloppe cacheté sous sa main.

- Il faudra attendre encore 48 heures pour les tests avec les cheveux, je peux pas accélérer le processus. J'ai fait au plus vite pour la salive, et la marge d'erreur est quasi nulle.

- Allez, tu arrêtes ton charabia et tu me files les résultats.

- Je devrais vous laisser. Il sortit de son labo pendant trois minutes. Je pris un coupe-papier que je trouvais dans un coin et décachetais rapidement l'enveloppe.

- Alors ? Me demanda Bella. Sa voix me parvenu de loin. Je lâchais la feuille qui alla frôler le sol en un doux bruit.

Correspondance entre les deux ADN : 0%

Aucun lien de parenté entre l'individu A et l'individu B.

* * *

N'y connaissant pas grand-chose sur la durée des tests ADN, tout ceci n'est que le produit de mon imagination ! Si je me suis trompée, signalez-le-moi, et je corrigerais ça.

A la semaine prochaine !

Bisous ^^


	33. Comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé

Hello ! Voila un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire, et qui sera entierement POV Bella !

Nini54 : Bella a fait un gros pas vers Bella dans ce chapitre ! Edward va se souvenir longtemps de ses vacances avec Carlisle et Esmée ! Heidi a menti à Edward, et pour une raison qui est amplement simple, et expliqué dans ce chapitre. Je n'en dis pas plus. Heidi savait par avance que Laura n'était pas la fille d'Ed. Laura est celle qui va le plus souffrir dans ce chapitre, malgré le fait qu'Ed souffre également à cause d'Heidi. Tout sera plus clair pour toi dans ce chapitre, enfin, je l'espère. Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Oula, j'ai l'impression que c'est la meilleure nouvelle qui pouvait arriver ! Bella a compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans Edward, mais pour cela, il allait falloir qu'elle se rapproche aussi de Laura. Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Cassy-chou : Je vois ça, que tu es super super contente ! Tu peux arroser la non-paternité d'Edward avec tout ce que tu veux, mais fais attention à ne pas trop en abuser ! Pour les graphiques, je les ais inclus dans ce chapitre. Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

GunWiHarPoTwi : J'ai eu toutes les possibilités pour la durée des tests de paternité. On m'a dit 24 heures, 48 heures, entre trois et cinq jours, une semaine… Bella voulait reconquérir Ed, et elle savait qu'elle devrait faire un immense effort pour accepter Laura dans son couple. Merci pour ta review ^^

Johanna : On est fixé scientifiquement sur la paternité d'Edward. Le test capillaire ne sera pas évoqué par la suite, mais il est évident qu'il confirmera le premier test. Bella a fait un gros effort, mais qui s'avère finalement inutile. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Notre couple va beaucoup mieux, et va aller de l'avant dés ce chapitre. Non, rien ne va venir les embeter, je te rassure. Ed avait 50% de chances d'etre le père de Laura. Les explications entre Ed et Heidi sont pour ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Magali : Il y avait 50% de chances qu'Ed soit le père de Laura. Le fait que Bella soit là pour Edward lui permet d'avoir un soutien physique et moral, car Ed va mal réagir à la nouvelle. La grosse dispute Heidi/Edward est pour ce chapitre. Bonne semaine et bon dimanche à toi ! Gros bisous, merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je me penchais pour attraper la feuille qu'il venait de me lâcher. Je sautais tous les tableaux statistiques pour ne me pencher que sur les conclusions : _Aucun lien de parenté entre l'individu A et l'individu B. _Je vis Edward vaciller sur lui-même et j'eus à peine le temps d'enrouler un bras autour de sa taille avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Une chance, Cullen passait par là et pénétra en courant dans le laboratoire. Sentant mon bras me lâcher, il arriva à ma rescousse et glissa le bras de son beau-fils autour de son cou. Maladroitement, tous les deux, nous le trainâmes hors de la pièce. Un lit vide était disponible devant deux autres portes battantes, et nous primes l'initiative de l'y emmener.

- Assieds-le. On se débrouilla tant bien que mal, mais, heureusement, Edward était encore sous le choc, et j'eus du mal à le faire s'assoir. Il resta assis durant de longues secondes. Totalement inerte.

- Désolé Edward. Je vis Carlisle armer son bras pour lui foutre une gifle magistrale. Sa tête valdingua sur le côté.

- PUTAIN MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE OU QUOI ? Je me penchais vers Edward pour le serrer dans mes bras. Il venait brusquement de reprendre conscience, vu la manière dont ses yeux viennent de s'exorbiter.

- C'est la manière la plus rapide pour faire reprendre conscience à quelqu'un. Je suis une médecine dite naturelle. Je limite au maximum les produits chimiques dans le corps des patients. J'aurais dut lui injecter de l'adrénaline pour le réveiller, alors qu'avec une gifle… Il prit délicatement le visage de son beau-fils pour examiner délicatement son profil. Esmée m'a dit que tu avais les résultats du test de paternité aujourd'hui, et elle m'a demandé de venir trainer dans le coin. Encore une fois, elle a vu juste.

Le médecin regarda la feuille de papier que je tenais dans ma main. Je regardais Edward qui se massait la joue. Il hocha la tête quand il vit que je voulais donner les résultats du test de paternité à son beau-père. Je lui donnais la feuille et m'assis à côté d'Edward sur le brancard. Je pris sa main et la calais contre mon cœur, sous ma chemise. Il ne bougea pas, et je me décidais à me rapprocher de lui. J'enroulais mon bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je sais que je mentirais en te disant que je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais je suis là. Je renforçais ma prise sur ces doigts, pour lui faire ressentir ma présence à ces cotés. Il me surprit en glissant une main dans mes cheveux pour me rapprocher d'un seul coup de sa bouche. Cette dernière, m'ayant manqué pendant notre pseudo rupture, exprimait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait dire : colère, rage, mélancolie… Je posais mes bras autour de ses épaules et savourais le retour en grande pompe de notre relation. Il posa son front sur le mien et sépara nos lèvres. J'eus un léger sourire quand je l'entendis prononcer en chuchotant, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Tu veux bien être à nouveau ma petite amie ? Je hochais la tête et déposais un léger baiser sur ces lèvres. Un raclement de gorge nous obligea à contrecœur à nous relever.

- Je suis désolé Edward. Désolé qu'Heidi t'ait menti sur la paternité de Laura. Comment vas-tu régler le… problème ? Lui demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Je vais le régler très simplement ! Il arracha la feuille des résultats d'analyse de la main de son beau-père. Je sentis la main d'Edward s'agripper à mon poignet pour me trainer hors de l'hôpital. Je trébuchais légèrement en descendant du brancard mais le suivis, pour le soutenir dans la difficile épreuve qu'il va devoir affronter. Il déverrouilla le véhicule, et je m'engouffrais en même temps que lui. Mon portable sonna : un appel de mon père.

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! Cria-t-il a travers le combiné. Où diable es-tu en ce moment ?

- Je suis avec Edward… Soufflai-je le plus lentement possible, sachant qu'il n'approuverait pas la réponse. Pas manqué, son soufflement désapprobateur se fit entendre dans mes oreilles.

- Après toute la peine qu'il t'a infligée, tout le poids que tu as perdu pour lui, tu retournes dans ses bras ? Je fonce jusque chez lui pour venir te chercher. Hors de question que tu restes avec ce malade une seconde de plus !

- IL N'EST PAS MALADE ! Edward tourna la tête en ma direction. C'est mon petit-ami, qui a été présent pour moi, et aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui a besoin de moi, parce que le pire truc qui peut arriver à quelqu'un vient de lui tomber dessus. Je lui raccrochais au nez, énervée. De toute façon, nous sommes devant le domicile des Masen. Et une voiture avec un siège auto est garée devant.

Edward fut plus rapide que moi et sortis en premier de la voiture. La femme que j'avais croisé dans l'ascenseur, l'imposteur, ce trouvait sous le porche des Masen, en tentant la petite fille avec qui j'avais sympathisé moins d'une heure auparavant. Je n'eus pas le temps de sortir du véhicule qu'Edward avait déjà rejoint le petit groupe.

- Laura, rentre à l'intérieur avec Esmée s'il te plait. Je dois parler avec ta mère. Sous le regard plein de rage de son 'père', Laura prit la main de ma belle-mère pour rejoindre l'intérieur de la maison. Il prit le bras d'Heidi pour l'attirer le plus loin possible de la maison pour ne pas être entendu.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Ed ? Il y a eu un problème avec Laura ? Il eut un ricanement sordide, que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant dans sa bouche. Pour la première fois, ses yeux étincelaient de rage.

- Un problème ? Tu appelles ça un PROBLEME ? Le fait que je ne sois pas le père de Laura est… Un problème ! C'EST PAS UN PROBLEME HEIDI, C'EST UNE PUTAIN D'ERREUR DE TA PART, UNE PUTAIN DE NEGLIGENCE, ET UN PUTAIN DE MENSONGE !

- Quoi, mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes Edward ? C'est des bêtises ! Il lui foutu la feuille des résultats sous le nez.

- Tu sais lire ? C'est écrit en tous caractère : Aucun lien de parenté entre les deux sujets. ET MAINTENANT ? Je me sentis mal à l'aise dans cette discussion et partis un peu plus loin. Je vis Tobby courir jusqu'à moi. Malgré tout, je les entendis.

- TU AS FAIS SUBIR DES TESTS DE PATERNITE A LAURA SANS MON ACCORD ?

- Techniquement, j'étais son père quand j'ai fait le test, j'avais les mêmes droits que toi sur Laura. Quand j'ai su que ton amant, c'était Alec, qui, au passage, est mon portrait craché, j'ai eu des doutes. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête Heidi bon sang ! Tu allais gâcher la vie de Laura, et tout ça pour quoi ? Tu n'étais pas intéressé par l'argent, alors que nous voulais-tu ? Je la vis baisser les yeux sur le béton alors que Tobby faisait tout pour que je m'intéresse à lui, allant jusqu'à lécher le bout de mes doigts.

- Toi, souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi, moi ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- C'est assez clair si je te dis que OUI, je voulais me remettre avec toi, et OUI, je voulais offrir un père à Laura. Son vrai père est dans l'armée américaine, et je ne me voyais pas donner à ma fille un père qui risque de mourir à chaque instant sous les drapeaux ! Je voulais assurer son bonheur futur, je voulais la protéger ! Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre, ça !

- Non. Je ne le comprends pas. Tu m'as trahi Heidi, et tu as fait pire que ça. Tu as menti à la chair de ta chair, à ta propre fille. Maintenant, tu sais quoi, tu te démerdes pour le lui expliquer.

- Non, Edward ! Elle n'a que trois ans, elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle te considère comme son père ! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça !

- Parce que tu t'attendes à ce que je joue le rôle de quelqu'un que je ne suis pas pour la protéger ? Tu t'es mise dans cette merde toute seule, tu t'en sortiras toute seule. Hors de question qu'Esmée ou moi t'aidions plus que ça. Mon cœur se serra quand je vis les larmes d'Heidi rouler le long de ses joues. Tobby, dans mes bras, vit ma mélancolie et se cala un peu plus fermement dans mes bras. C'est la première fois que je vis Edward être aussi dur avec quelqu'un.

- Edward, non!

- Vas t'en Heidi. Tu as trente secondes. Edward se rapprocha de moi et glissa un bras sous mon bassin. Je l'accompagnais dans le garage alors qu'Heidi, au ralenti, rejoignis la maison les larmes aux yeux pour chercher Laura. Cette dernière courut dehors et s'approcha d'Edward.

- Papa ! Edward resta raide comme un piquet, n'osant même plus regarder celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille il y a moins d'une heure dans les yeux. Heidi la récupéra de force pour l'emmener dans la voiture. Edward leur tourna le dos, ne voulant pas les regarder.

Ses mains tremblaient. Il n'arriva pas à glisser la clef dans la serrure. Je pris le trousseau de clé des mains et le fis pour lui. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et j'entendis des coups sourds résonner dans la pièce bétonnée. Je refermais le battant plastique et allumais la lumière. Je vis Edward allonger sur le ventre contre son matelas, le martelant de coups de poing de plus en plus rageurs. Mon estomac et mon cœur se serrèrent instantanément. Tobby comprit qu'il fallait mieux pas l'approcher et alla se terrer dans un angle. Paniquée, ne sachant pas quoi faire, je rejoignis la pièce du haut pour y trouver sa mère.

- Aidez-moi je vous en prie ! Lui demandai-je d'une voix aigüe en la trouvant dans la cuisine. Elle lança son torchon et courut en bas. J'attendis deux minutes, les laissant entre eux, alors que Tobby remontait pour venir y manger ses croquettes. J'entendis un klaxon dehors et reconnus la voiture de mon père. Je sortis rapidement dehors pour aller le rejoindre. Il descendit la vitre passager pour pouvoir me parler.

- Monte dans la voiture, immédiatement jeune fille ! Je ne suis pas prêt de refaire confiance à tes deux amies, pour sûr !

- Ecoute-moi papa, Edward est dans un état lamentable. Je m'en voudrais de l'abandonner comme ça, alors… Est-ce que je peux rester ici, pour la nuit ? Pour ma défense, c'est le week-end, et tous les ados sortent ! Je travaille d'arrache-pied depuis mon retour au lycée. Tu peux venir me chercher dès demain à huit heures si ça me rassure, tu peux me harceler de texto si ça t'amuse. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner mon petit ami dans cet état.

Tout ce que je viens de dire est la pure vérité à mon père. Depuis mon retour au lycée, je fais tout mon possible pour remonter au niveau des autres, bossant jusqu'à des heures indécentes pour apprendre des choses que j'ai su dans une vie antérieure. Je le vis se pincer l'arête du nez.

- Pourquoi vous tombez toujours amoureuse des mauvais garçons ! Si je te dis non, tu serais capable de passer par la fenêtre de ta chambre pour aller le rejoindre… Neuf heures, je te veux ici. Je suis sympa, je te laisse faire la grasse matinée. J'embrassais le bout de mes doigts et lui envoyais le baiser. Il râla légèrement.

- Ne vous en faites pas chef Swan, je veillerais à ce que nos enfants ne dorment pas dans le même lit. Je n'avais pas entendu Esmée se glisser derrière moi. Mon père hocha la tête avant de repartir.

- Je suis désolé de m'imposer chez vous de la sorte Mrs Masen, mais

- Vu l'état d'Edward, je préfère que tu restes avec lui. Je l'ai calmé, il va mieux, si tant est si bien qu'on puisse aller bien dans ce genre de situation, il t'attend. Elle pencha la tête en direction du garage. Je m'y dirigeais rapidement et trouvais Edward, toujours allongé sur le ventre, mais ses bras ne frappent plus le matelas. Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui grattais le dos délicatement pour espérer l'apaiser. Il se retourna et ma main se retrouva contre son torse. Je continuais de le gratter tout en le regardant.

- J'ai l'autorisation pour la nuit… Ça va mieux ? Sa main récupéra la mienne et joua avec le bout de mes doigts. Je ne bougeais pas et le laissais faire.

- On peut dire ça. Le principal, c'est que Laura sache qui est son vrai père. Mais… merde, je m'y étais attaché à cette gosse ! Il tenta de ne pas pleurer, et y arriva avec brio. Je m'allongeai à côté de lui et calais sa tête contre mon gorge. Je sentis sa langue embrasser délicatement ma peau avant de remonter lentement le long de mon cou, frôlant délicatement l'arrête de mon visage avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un court baiser. Baiser que je réitérais en glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne.

Il me fit rouler pour que je m'allonge sous lui, et je n'eus pas à l'obliger de m'embrasser, quand je sentis sa langue glisser sur la mienne. Ses mains se posèrent sur le tissu de ma robe au niveau de mes cuisses, et il le remonta lentement.

- Poupée, ce que tu m'as manqué ! Souffla-t-il. Il redescendit sur moi alors que j'attrapais les coutures de son tee-shirt pour qu'il le retire. Sa tête se cala sur mon ventre et je sentis ses mains se glisser sous mon vêtement, à la recherche de mes collants. Sentir ces mains si proche de mon centre en fusion fit battre mon cœur un peu plus follement tandis qu'il redescendait déjà, tenant dans ses mains les collants et me libérant de mon entrave.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi ! Ma voix plus aigu que la normale ressemblait à celle d'une désespérée. Faisons-le cette fois ci ! Réclamai-je.

- A tes ordres poupée. Ses mains remontèrent mon unique vêtement le long de mon corps, dont le tissu frôla à maintes reprises ma peau échauffée et pleine de désir. Quand je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements sous lui, je lui attrapais la tête entre les mains pour qu'il me regarde.

- C'est la première fois… Soufflai-je.

- La première fois que tu as des rapports intimes depuis ton accident ? Proposa-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas, je serais doux. Il tenta de s'échapper de ma prise. Je la renforçais légèrement.

- Non, la première fois… Tout court !

- Tu-Tu veux dire que… Tu es

- C'est bon, on va pas tourner autour du pot ! Je ne l'ai jamais fait, c'est pas un drame !

- Je serais encore plus doux. C'est la première fois que je vais faire ça… Je fronçais les sourcils. Déflorer une fille, je veux dire. Je suis content que tu me fasses autant confiance.

Ses mains se glissèrent dans mon dos, et, habillement, il retira l'agrafe encombrante. Je fis glisser mon avant dernier sous-vêtements le long de mes bras. Je le regardais titiller mes seins de manière experte, léchant et mordillant mes tétons pour m'envoyer des vagues de chaleur et de plaisir entre mes cuisses. Comme lors de notre dernière expérience foireuse, je tentais de me soulager contre la toile tendue de son jean. Je glissais mes bras entre nous pour attraper le bouton de son jean. Je glissais ma main à travers toutes les couches de tissu pour attraper son pénis et le caresser. Edward stoppa sa délicieuse torture et retira ma main.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est tout pour toi ma belle ! Il embrassa le bout de mes doigts et décala mes doigts. Ça me fait bizarre, de me dire que je vais t'offrir ton premier orgasme… Tout en parlant, il embrassa la peau en dessous de mon nombril et attrapa mon shorty. Il le glissa et je me sentis rougir de me retrouver nue pour la première fois devant quelqu'un.

- N'aie pas honte ma puce. Tu as un corps parfait, gracile et fait pour être aimé. Je le sentis délicatement écarter mes chevilles, et donc mes jambes par la même occasion. Je me sentis encore plus honteuse quand il put remarquer mon excitation qui s'écoulait entre mes petites lèvres. Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Bien évidemment ! Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je le vis s'allonger à plat-ventre, ses coudes le maintenant. De l'air froid frôla mon bourgeon saillant, me faisant légèrement gémir.

- Prépare-toi beauté. La partie la plus agréable pour toi va commencer. Si ce que je vais faire te choque, n'hésite pas à me le dire, d'accord ? Je me sentis hocher la tête parmi la brume qui avait envahi mes yeux et attendis.

Je sentis son index frôler délicatement mon entrée. Mes mains attrapèrent la couette sous moi tandis qu'il insistait, se servant de ma lubrification naturelle pour tenter d'entrer. Il fit délicatement entrer l'ongle de son index et attendis.

- Continue ! Petit à petit, centimètre par centimètre, je sentis son doigt se faufiler en moi. La sensation était un brin étrange mais assez excitante. Il ne bougea pas, attendis un peu avant de se retirer. Le léger va et vient qu'il venait de faire venait de me faire gémir. Je me sentis fléchir les cuisses pour les mettre sur mon ventre, lui laissant un accès plus important. Il refit le même manège plusieurs fois avec son doigt, le faisant entrer et sortir de plus en plus rapidement. Me détendant au fur et à mesure des poussées, je sentais mes gémissements de plaisir étranglés dans ma gorge. Tout à coup, je sentis un deuxième intrus se faufiler avec l'index : son majeur.

Cette fois, malgré le plaisir, ce fut légèrement douloureux. Je fermais les yeux afin de m'habituer à la sensation légèrement plus importante. Edward dut remarquer ma souffrance car il plaqua son pouce contre mon clitoris. Le plaisir prit tout de suite place face à l'inconfort, et je ressentis pleinement la place des intrus.

Il les fit entrer et sortir à de multiples reprises, mais, cette fois ci, grâce à sa pression contre mon clitoris, le plaisir n'en était que plus amplifié. Ses doigts m'écartaient délicieusement, son pouce était magique : bref, que du bonheur. La chaleur qui avait pris place dans mon ventre commença à se répandre en moi d'une façon fulgurante, comme un venin. Paniquée, je regardais Edward dans les yeux.

- C'est le début de l'orgasme, m'annonça-t-il d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude, que je ne connaissais pas, et qui était foutrement excitante. Ne lutte pas. Il continua ses poussées de plus en plus brutalement, et je le vis tendre la langue pour lécher mon clitoris tendu. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour que mon ventre se contracte délicieusement, m'envoyant des ondes de plaisir de plus en plus ravageuses. Mes mains s'agrippaient à la couette comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage dans ce monde de folie. Les spasmes continuèrent durant de longues secondes, et, même après leur arrêt, j'étais totalement sous l'emprise du plaisir, écroulée sur le lit. Ouah, pour un premier orgasme… J'ai hâte de voir la suite !

Je remarquais avec un temps de retard qu'Edward était désormais nu, et que son érection était recouverte d'un bout de latex. En remarquant la grosseur de celle-ci, je paniquais, et me dis que, malgré la symbolique important de l'acte, je sens que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

- Ça sert à quoi ? Demandai-je en pointant ce qui recouvrait son sexe.

- C'est pour que tu ne tombes pas enceinte. Il se positionna au-dessus de moi. Son sexe et le mien se trouvaient au même niveau. Si tu veux arrêter maintenant, même si ce sera dur pour moi, je le ferais, d'accord ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, toutes les filles doivent passer par là, hein ! Je lui caressais délicatement l'arrête du visage.

- Normalement, l'orgasme t'a détendu, et j'ai essayé de t'élargir le plus possible, mais… Tu veux que j'y aille d'un seul coup ou petit à petit ?

- Vas-y d'un coup ! Autant avoir mal en une seule fois ! Je positionnais mes mains à ses épaules et fermais les yeux. Je sentis Edward tendu au-dessus de moi. Son gland se positionna à mon entrée et il attendit quelques secondes avant se glisser d'un seul coup en moi.

Quelque chose se déchira en moi, et je failli presque hurler de douleur. Ecartelée de l'intérieur, je tentais de respirer correctement pour faire disparaitre cette brulure atroce. Heureusement, Edward a réussi à glisser la majeure partie de son érection en moi en un seul coup. Je le sentais très profondément et douloureusement.

- Shht amour, shht… Je rouvris les yeux. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Edward culpabilisa d'office et essuya maladroitement mes larmes du bout des doigts.

- Deux-deux minutes ! Bégayai-je.

- On prendra le temps qu'il faudra. J'ai dus y aller trop fortement, j'aurais dut être plus doux, merde !

- On verra plus tard pour les remords, tu veux ? Je fermais les yeux et la douleur reflua lentement. Quand elle fut minime, je lui fis signe qu'il pouvait bouger. Evidemment, j'eus mal à nouveau, mais tentais d'y faire abstraction. Edward ressortit environ de moitié avant de s'y réinsérer.

Il continua ainsi le plus lentement du monde. Mes parois s'habituèrent à cette intrusion vigoureuse et je ne sentis plus de douleur, enfin, presque plus. Un plaisir assez intense, en tout cas, beaucoup plus intense que celui provoqué avec ses doigts, commença à monter. Il montait également chez Edward puisque ce dernier avait les traits tendus par le plaisir. Je voyais qu'il tentait de se retenir pour que nous puissions avoir aussi du plaisir pour ma première fois, chose rare pour une fille, d'après Alice et Angela.

- Bella, je vais venir ! Si tu veux venir aussi, caresse-toi ! Il prit ma main et la posa sur mon clitoris. Ses doigts m'indiquèrent comment faire pour me donner du plaisir. Je sentis ce dernier s'emparer vigoureusement de mon corps, vicieusement. J'accélérais mes caresses, Edward accéléra ses coups de butoir quand…

- Oh oh oh ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de prononcer. Je me cabrais sur le matelas comme précédemment, quand je sentis Edward s'écrouler sur moi alors qu'il prenait lui aussi du plaisir.

* * *

- Ça t'a plu ? Demanda-t-il alors que nous étions tous les deux allongés sur le matelas depuis une éternité, nus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et heureux.

- C'était merveilleux Edward, merci. Je sortis de la douce étreinte de ses bras et attrapais son tee-shirt qui trainait par terre. Il me faisait une longue robe jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes. Je croisais Esmée dans la maison principale, et ne pus m'empêcher de rougir tout en montant à l'étage, jusqu'à la salle de bain. Rien qu'à mon visage, elle a dut comprendre ce qu'on a fait !

Mes cheveux partent de tous les côtés, mes yeux sont brillants à souhait, mes joues légèrement teintés de rose et mes lèvres beaucoup plus gonflés que d'habitude. J'arrivais à démêler mes cheveux, mais ne put rien faire pour le reste. J'allais faire mes besoins quand je me rendis compte que je saignais légèrement. Bizarre… Mes réglés ne doivent arriver que dans quinze jours ! J'humidifiais plusieurs feuilles de papier toilettes et me nettoyais sommairement avant de redescendre. Je remarquais qu'il y avait également du sang sur la couette bleu où j'étais allongée tout à l'heure.

- Tu m'as fais l'amour alors que j'avais mes règles ?

- Mais non, la rupture de l'hymen provoque une légère hémorragie, rien de grave. Viens ! Je le rejoignis sous les draps, tremblotante de froid. Il me serra dans ses bras et embrassa ma tempe. On t'a jamais fait de suçon ?

- De quoi ? Demandai-je.

- C'est ce que je pensais ! Viens là ! Il me mit à califourchon sur lui et glissa sa bouche dans mon cou. Etant folle de ce geste, je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir contre ma peau. Son nez la parcouru avant de s'arrêter.

Sa bouche se positionna sur un carré de peau qu'il aspira vigoureusement sans me prévenir. N'étant pas habituée à cette sensation, je ne la trouvais pas particulièrement désagréable, mais assez inconfortable. Il relâcha le bout de peau et l'embrassa délicatement. Je me relevais et allais me positionner devant le miroir.

A l'endroit qu'il avait sucé trônait une marque rouge assez imposante. Je pressais mes doigts dessus et ne ressentis rien. Edward se glissa derrière moi et enroula ses mains autour de mon ventre.

- J'ai brisé les capillaires sanguins de ta peau, et ça donne ce genre de marques, qui met trois jours à disparaitre la plupart du temps. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Ca se cache avec une échappe ou du fond de teint, ne t'en fais pas ! Je lui frappais le bras, à la fois vexée et fière d'avoir ce genre de marques, prouvant que, désormais, je lui appartenais pleinement et entièrement.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux en sentant quelqu'un enroulé autour de moi. Un rayon de soleil traversait délicatement les rideaux pour frapper ma paupière. Je les soulevais délicatement pour me retrouver dans une chambre petite et encombrée.

- On devrait demander à Angela de nous couvrir plus souvent. J'en peux plus de ne pas pouvoir me lever tous les matins avec toi dans mes bras.

- Je ne peux pas prétexter une soirée fille chez elle tous les soirs. On va se faire attraper. Je pivotais pour faire face à Jake. Sa bouche se posa contre mon cou, sur une énorme surface, et je le senti aspirer ma peau. Arrête ça ! J'eus beau tenté de me débattre, il ne me lâcha pas. Je sentis de la bave couler le long de mon cou. J'appuyais sur son front pour qu'il stoppe son suçon. Sans succès.

Je me relevais en sueur et en sursaut. Je mis plusieurs secondes à reconnaitre le garage d'Edward. Paniqué, il se releva en même temps que moi alors que je retombais mollement sur le matelas.

- Un souvenir ? Demanda-t-il. Je hochais la tête. Tu veux en parler ? Je refusais et préférais sangloter. Edward me prit dans ses bras et caressa mes cheveux. C'était un souvenir de toi et Jacob ? J'opinais.

- Chasse-le par pitié ! Soufflai-je. Je me déshabillais et l'embrassais. Chasse Jacob de mon esprit ! Je le vis tendre le bras vers sa commode pour en sortir un étui argenté. Il le déchira et en sorti un bout de latex neuf qu'il fit glisser sur lui.

- Tu es sur ? Je l'embrassais et enroulais mes jambes autour de son bassin. Mes talons appuyèrent sur ses fesses. Je le fis légèrement entrer en moi. Il glissa lentement dans mon antre, et je ne ressentis que peu de douleur, contrairement à la fois précédente. Il me fallut moins d'une minute pour la faire disparaitre.

- Ne me ménage pas ! Il accéléra un peu plus. A chaque coup de rein, Jacob disparaissait un peu plus de mon esprit. Il se délita complétement de moi quand mon orgasme éclata.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de mon accident, je fus contente d'oublier quelque chose.

* * *

Que de rebondissements !

Pour les tests ADN, je vous remercie pour toutes vos réponses, mais je ne modifierais pas le chapitre, car toutes les réponses ne sont pas les mêmes. Elles vont de 24 heures à une semaine, alors… On va dire que ça reste du domaine de l'imagination !

La semaine prochaine, préparez-vous à un saut dans le temps de trois mois ! Pour vous situer sur l'axe du temps, nos amoureux vont se retrouver au mois de février. Je tiens à remercier une personne (qui n'aura aucun mal à se reconnaitre) pour m'avoir aidée à modifier quelques erreurs dans mon chapitre.

A la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ^^


	34. Trois mois plus tard

Hello ! Joyeuses fêtes de Paqûes à toutes et à tous ! N'abusez pas trop du chocolat ! J'ai écris un lemon un peu moins soft cette semaine, que j'ai symbolisé par **/!\**

Cassy-chou : Je vois que ça te fait très très plaisir ! Je te rassure, Heidi et Laura ne reviendront plus dans l'histoire, et Ed n'a pas d'autres enfants cachés ! Des prises de têtes, j'en prévois encore un peu, mais elles ne concernent pas directement notre couple ! Je suis contente d'être remontée dans ton classement ! Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Edward ne pouvait pas taire un mensonge aussi gros à une petite fille. Elle doit savoir qui est son vrai père ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Nini54 : Les enfants sont très attachants, et Edward n'a pas su résister. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à mentir sur un sujet aussi grave. Heidi avait dit au début : Non, je ne veux pas me remettre avec toi, mais… Elle a quand même menti sur pas mal de choses, y compris sur ces intentions ! Elle a fait souffrir tout le monde, et maintenant, elle va devoir tout expliquer à Laura, qui, malgré son éveil, est encore très petite. Ils l'ont enfin fait, mais ne t'en fais pas, à l'avenir, ils seront jamais vraiment tranquille ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Edward a eut du mal a comprendre comment Heidi a-t-elle pus lui mentir aussi effrontément sur un sujet aussi grave. Elle a pour habitude de se servir des autres, et, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle l'a encore fait… Laura va faire les frais de ce mensonge, et elle va devoir assimiler que l'homme qu'elle a appelé papa n'est pas son père en réalité, ce qui va etre très très dur pour elle. Merci pour ta review ^^

Magali : Elle n'avait pas heureusement eu le temps de franchir cette étape avec Jacob ! La claque de Carlisle était assez comique, mais je te rassure, il n'y a aucune animosité entre eux (enfin, pour le moment). Même si on a l'impression qu'Ed à bien prit sa non-paternité, il va en garder quelques séquelles, qui ressurgiront dans le futur. Bonne semaine à toi également. Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**3 mois plus tard**

**Edward POV**

- Je sais pas Edward, je ne suis plus sure ! Elle se tenait devant la porte de la maison, tous ses sacs de voyage avec ses affaires autour d'elle. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

- Mais enfin maman, de quoi as-tu peur bon sang ? Nous vivons à moins de cinq minutes l'un de l'autre ! Si tu as un problème, je rappliquerais illico ! Ensuite, si jamais la cohabitation avec Carlisle ne marche pas, la porte de la maison t'es grande ouverte. Si tu as peur que je ne te verse pas le loyer, Carlisle pourra effectuer une saisie sur salaire quand il veut. Ça va mieux, ou je dois continuer ?

- C'est peut-être le fait de couper définitivement le cordon avec toi qui me fait peur… Elle baissa les yeux sur la lanière de son sac.

- Oh maman ! Je tendis les bras vers elle afin de la prendre contre moi. Je la voyais en train de se retenir de pleurer dignement. Elle craqua quand ma main alla caresser son crâne. Je serais toujours ton fils, tu sais ? Et ce n'est pas de nous séparer de cinq kilomètres qui vont nous tuer ! Elle eut un léger sourire.

- Allez, viens m'aider à mettre tout ça dans ma voiture ! Je pris les plus grosses valises et les glissais dans son coffre. Depuis deux mois, petit à petit, elle ramenait des choses chez Carlisle, et aujourd'hui, c'est le grand saut définitif ! Bon, quand faut y aller ! Souffla-t-elle tout en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture. Elle se glissa sur le siège passager et démarra une minute plus tard. Je la regardais filer le long de la rue jusqu'à ce que sa voiture disparaisse. Je pris mon téléphone et appelais le premier numéro de mon répertoire.

- Allo ? Me demanda sa voix douce.

- Elle est partie, tu peux venir, je t'attends ! Je l'entendis s'agiter et courir dans sa chambre.

- ROSALIE ! ON PART ! Hurla-t-elle. J'arrive mon amour ! Je t'aime ! Elle me raccrocha au nez. Je rentrais dans la maison désormais mienne. Je m'étais battu avec ma mère qui voulait me la donner. Je lui verse un loyer de 100 dollars par mois, charge comprises. Mais bon, mon propriétaire est plutôt indulgent ! Je peux faire tous les travaux que je veux, casser ce que je veux… Le rêve !

Il va falloir que j'investisse cette maison beaucoup trop grande pour une personne seule. Tout le bazar de mon garage va venir se loger dans les meubles vides, et je vais enfin avoir une vraie chambre ! Vraie chambre que je compte refaire de A jusqu'à Z, parce que, le papier peint rose parme, c'est moyen-moyen pour un garçon !

Je vis la voiture de Rosalie se garer devant chez nous pour y déposer Bella. Je sortis sur le perron pour les accueillir. Je fis un signe de main amical à ma belle-sœur, qui, depuis peu, est enceinte (mais je suis sous le coup du secret. Je les ai surpris elle et Emmett sortant d'une salle d'échographie il y a quinze jours). Il m'a fallu un moment pour regagner la confiance de tous les Swan. Rosalie a été la plus facile. Les hommes Swan, j'évite de les croiser dans la rue, mais bon, Emmett s'est excusé pour son passage à tabac, donc je suppose que ça veut dire que tout va bien !

Bella me sauta dessus dès l'instant où Rosalie décampa. J'attrapais son sac dans ma main et sa bouche contre la mienne avant de nous guider jusqu'à l'intérieur. Elle a repris du poil de la bête depuis novembre, retrouvant son poids d'avant accident. Désormais, je n'ai plus aucun scrupule à l'épuiser toute la nuit.

- Pas le temps d'aller au garage, j'ai trop envie de toi ! Elle agrippa les deux pans de ma chemise pour les écarter. Je fis claquer la porte d'entrée et nous dirigeai d'instinct vers le canapé. Ouais, on est fou de sexe. Elle déboutonna mon jean et me projeta sur le canapé. Je posais son sac vers la table basse et m'attaquais directement à son jean.

- Préservatif ? Demandai-je tout en calant ma tête entre ses seins et en descendant son jean le long de ses hanches. Elle se tordit en arrière, et, par réflexe, je calais mes mains sur ses reins pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Elle tordit le bras et glissa sa main dans son sac de voyage pour en ressortir une boite toute neuve.

Elle déchira presque le carton pour en sortir un étui en aluminium. Habillement (grâce à plusieurs de mes leçons), elle fit glisser le latex sur moi avant de prendre appui sur mes épaules. Elle coulissa délicatement sur moi, et ses mains allèrent attraper mes cheveux. Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider au possible, mais, n'y tenant plus, je l'empalais plus que rapidement sur moi. Sa bouche forma un O interrogateur, avant qu'elle ne profite de mon intrusion en elle.

Elle s'aida de ses pieds à plat sur le canapé pour monter et descendre sur moi, tandis que je l'aidais du mieux que je pouvais, étant lentement mais surement foudroyé par le plaisir. Plus sa prise sur mes cheveux était intense, plus je sentais l'orgasme ravageur monter. Je luttais pour ne pas craquer le premier, et je voyais que Bella en faisait de même. Je fis glisser ma main entre nous pour l'exciter encore plus, et elle abandonna la lutte la première. Totalement empalée sur moi, je sentis ses bras broyer mes épaules pendant que son centre palpitant de plaisir me fit venir. On resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger, étourdi de plaisir sur le canapé.

- Relève-toi, je dois enlever le préservatif, chuchotai-je à son oreille. Sa tête était calée sur mon épaule.

- Tout ce qui se trouve au-dessus et en dessous du sexe de Bella est totalement hors service pendant une durée de vingt minutes. Veuillez réitérer votre requête plus tard ! Je la soulevais difficilement et l'allongeais sur le canapé. J'allais retirer la protection ainsi que mes vêtements recouverts de sueur, ne gardant que mon boxer.

Difficilement, j'ai remarqué qu'elle a réussi à faire la même chose, gardant son soutien-gorge et sa culotte. Je me penchais vers cette divine déesse et l'attrapais dans mes bras. Je nous conduisis vers ma nouvelle chambre en haut des marches, beaucoup plus grande depuis que ma mère avait décidé de supprimer une des chambres d'amis pour agrandir la sienne. Bella tendit un bras pour tirer la couette afin que je nous glisse à l'intérieur. Dans cette chaleur intime, je l'attrapais dans mes bras et calais sa tête sous mon menton.

- C'est vraiment à toi, cette maison maintenant ? Elle engloba le tout de son bras. Je hochais la tête tout en la gardant contre ma peau. La porte se poussa un peu et je remarquais que Tobby venait de se faufiler dans la pièce. Comme à chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour, il me grogna légèrement. Eh ouais, son habitude n'a malheureusement pas changée. Bella l'attrapa dans ses deux mains et le posa sur la couverture. Elle lui caressa le crâne pour l'apaiser.

- Ouais, c'est vraiment à moi. Demain, tu sais ce qu'on fait ? Elle fit tourner son crâne pour me regarder dans les yeux. On arrache tous le papier peint des murs, on vire les meubles, et on va au magasin de bricolage choisir du papier peint, et on va chez Ikea prendre des meubles qu'on choisira à deux. Ça te dit ? Je parcourus l'arrête de sa mâchoire d'une multitude de légers baisers.

- Ah mince ! Tu aurais dut me le dire plus tôt, et j'aurais pris plus de liquide ! Je dois à peine avoir cinquante dollars sur moi.

- Parce que tu penses que je vais te laisser payer ? Hors de question, c'est ma maison, donc c'est à mes frais. Je veux juste que cette pièce de la maison ressemble à ce que nous voulons tous les deux. Tu comprends ? Elle hocha la tête, et, toujours étourdi par l'orgasme, elle ne tenta pas d'attaquer. Je savourais ma victoire avec elle dans ses bras.

* * *

- PUTAIN DE SALOPERIE DE VIS DE MES DEUX ! Hurlai-je dans la chambre. Je sautillais sur place pendant quelques secondes tout en m'attrapant le pied. Mon talon, bien rouge à cause de cette vis numéro machin truc muche sur lequel je viens de marcher. Bella, qui arrachait quant à elle la tapisserie, s'arrêta pour me regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait. Elle descendit de son escabot pour pouvoir venir m'examiner.

- Mais c'est rien, c'est juste ce putain de truc sur lequel j'ai marché. Elle prit mon pied et l'examina lentement. Elle palpa la zone, et j'eus un frémissement.

- T'es bien une chocotte. Tu as rien, évite de t'appuyer dessus, et ça va passer. Elle grimpa à nouveau sur son escabot, prit une éponge humide et recommença à arracher le papier.

- C'est moi ou tu te moques complétement de mon sort ? Je repris le manuel et le tourne vis, et tentais de viser ensemble les morceaux d'agglomérés pour former un beau lit deux places en bois clair, choisi conjointement avec Bella.

- Tu sais bien que je t'aime. Toi, tu es en deuxième position, et en première position, il y a le sexe. Elle me lança un petit regard coquin par-dessus son épaule et me fit son léger sourire, auquel j'ai droit dès qu'elle veut qu'on fasse l'amour.

Je m'activais à la construction de notre lit, le terminant le plus rapidement possible afin de pouvoir le baptiser avec Bella. Nous avons passé notre matinée à choisir des meubles ainsi que la peinture pour notre nouvelle pièce (le papier peint ne nous plaisait pas, et puis, c'est galère à poser.). Bella a passé l'aprèm à enlever tous le papier, et moi, à monter nos meubles. Ils sont tous entreposés dans la chambre, à leur place désirés, et demain, on recouvre tout de bâche et on peint. Ouais, on est pas très logique, mais on est jeune.

Je terminais de monter note lit et fonçais dans le couloir pour aller chercher le matelas. Je le mis sur les lattes et allais chercher les draps. Je les mis en un temps record, et allais chercher Bella sur l'escabot. Je la pris sur mon épaule tel un sac à patate et la projetais sur mon lit.

* * *

**Bella POV**

J'ai cherché la petite bête et je l'ai trouvé ! Edward s'approcha de moi tel un prédateur et m'attrapa le poignet pour me projeter contre lui et sa salopette en jean acheté au magasin pour nos futurs travaux. Les bretelles glissaient le long de ses jambes, ne dévoilant qu'un haut sans manche blanc moulant ses muscles à la perfection.

**/!\**

Je me retrouvais dos à Edward. Il était assis contre la tête de lit, jambe écartée, et moi au milieu. Son érection s'appuya au creux de mes reins. Je sentis sa bouche frôler le haut de mon oreille droite.

- Retire tes vêtements. Ne garde que tes sous-vêtements. Tremblante, je retirais mon débardeur blanc ainsi que mon short en jean. Je les envoyais valser devant moi, et en fis de même pour mes converses et mes chaussettes. Sa bouche se rapprocha à nouveau de mon oreille. Je frissonnais. Quelles instructions va-t-il me donner ?

- Regarde-toi dans le miroir… Tu m'as souvent dis que tu voulais mieux connaitre ton corps, voici une bonne occasion de le faire ! Je nous vis tous les deux, moi, à moitié nue, les yeux brillants d'excitation, tout comme lui, mais avec une lueur d'amusement couplés avec l'excitation et le désir. Je sentis ses mains défaire l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge pour le faire glisser le long de mes bras et libérer mes seins.

- Ne cesse jamais de regarder le miroir Bella. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur les miennes et les remonter pour les poser sur mes seins. Puisque tu aimes le sexe plus que moi… Caresse-toi ! Souffla-t-il. Je commençais à tordre ma nuque. Non non, ne me regardes pas ! Ressent. Ses mains manipulèrent les miennes. J'étais un pantin subissant toutes les tortures effectuées par mes mains.

- Est-ce que tu sens ta peau ? Tu la sens se couvrir de chair de poule ? Tu sens ton désir prendre de l'ampleur dans ton ventre ? Les yeux mi-clos, j'haletais tout en continuant de presser mes seins. Ses mains m'obligèrent à libérer la pression que j'effectuais contre ma peau, et à me diriger vers mes tétons. Il arrêta de me guider manuellement.

- Titille-les, tords-les, fais en ce que tu veux ! Son nez parcouru la peau de mon cou tandis que mes doigts, timides, manipulaient mes tétons. En les pinçant, mon ventre eut un soubresaut inattendu. Je sondais le regard d'Edward, et je le vis sourire de toutes ses dents. Il n'attendait que ça le bougre ! Je fis ça à plusieurs reprises, mais le soubresaut diminua en intensité avant de disparaitre.

Sa main gauche prit ma main gauche pour la reposer sur mon sein. Nos mains droites descendirent le long de mon ventre où la sueur commençait à apparaitre. Il enroula ses jambes aux miennes et m'obligea à les écarter. Une lueur de panique prit place dans mes yeux, qu'il put voir dans le miroir.

- N'aie pas peur du plaisir, chuchota-t-il. Je vais te montrer. Il attrapa le bout de mes doigts et le fit entrer en contact avec mon clitoris. Il me rappela comment le triturer pour obtenir du plaisir (pas que j'ai oublié, hein !). Le plaisir aida à me détendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape mon index qu'il colla contre mon entrée luisante. Il appliqua une pression sur mon poignet, m'obligeant à me faire du bien. Je le fis ressortir de moi-même et recommençais, avant de rajouter mon majeur. Mon pouce alla se plaquer contre mon bourgeon pendant que les mains d'Edward titillaient mes seins.

- Regarde-toi… Souffla-t-il. Je vis une femme extrêmement désirable en train de prendre du plaisir à l'aide de plusieurs mains. Je voyais ses hanches se balancer sensuellement, alors qu'elle tentait de se contrôler. Je sentis les vagues de plaisir monter, mon corps se tendre, jusqu'à ce que toute barrière de contrôle cède et me fasse jouir d'une manière que je n'aurais pas imaginée possible. Je gardais les yeux ouverts pour me voir les yeux brillants de plaisir, les joues rouges. Je sentis mes parois se convulser sur mes doigts, les jambes d'Edward m'obligèrent à garder les miennes grandes ouvertes et ses mains n'arrêtèrent pas leur divine torture, avant que je ne m'écroule sur lui, repue de plaisir.

**/!\**

Distendue de plaisir, je ne bougeais plus contre son torse. Mon dos luisant de sueur se posa contre sa peau nue. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait enlevé son haut. Il retira mes deux doigts de mon antre, alors que je savourais cette sensation grisante.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en effleurant le haut de mon oreille. Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête.

- C'était… Je sais pas, y a pas de mots pour ça ! Je démêlais mes membres de ceux d'Edward avant de me retourner pour enfin lui faire face. J'attrapais le bas de sa salopette et commençais à la descendre. Je l'entendis retirer ses chaussures, et attrapais ses chaussettes tout en envoyant valser son dernier vêtement.

Je m'attaquais à son sous-vêtement sans attendre et déposais une multitude de baisers sur son abdomen tout en descendant vers le paradis. Mes lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur son gland que je suçotais en m'aidant de ma langue.

- Bella, souffla-t-il. Bella, arrête ça ! Il souffrait de plaisir. Il m'a torturé, je n'ai plus qu'à faire la même chose ! Œil pour œil, dent pour dent mon coco ! Je relâchais sa partie du membre que je tenais entre mes lèvres et commençais à darder ma langue quand je le vis décamper à toute allure hors de la pièce. Laissée en plan et morfondue de désir, j'hésitais à me caresser quand je vis Edward bondir sur le lit et poser une boite de préservatif sur la table de nuit. Il contempla ma main au-dessus de ma féminité.

- Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu préfères le sexe à moi ! Il retira ma main, et la plaça au-dessus de ma tête.

Il attrapa un préservatif, le fit glisser sur sa hampe avant de se glisser en moi brutalement. Nos mains s'entremêlèrent les unes les autres. J'aime bien quand on s'agrippe comme ça. Je sentais mon orgasme monter, et je me décidais à lui broyer les mains pour supporter le plaisir. Habituellement, je préfère m'agripper à ses cheveux ou à ses épaules. Je resserrais ma prise sur son bassin. Je m'arquais contre lui, soufflais son nom un ton d'une octave trop haut avant de m'écrouler et de convulser autour de lui.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard.

Mon menton posé sur mes deux mains elles-mêmes posés sur le torse d'Edward, je le regardais encore haletant de plaisir et tentant de reprendre une contenance. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, je me calais contre sa main quand il l'a passa dans mes cheveux. Je me redressais, allumais la lumière et attrapais mon bloc à dessin ainsi que mon crayon à papier. Je posais mon bloc sur son torse et me concentrais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il. Je commençais à le dessiner lentement pour saisir les moindres traits de son visage qui exprimaient le plaisir.

- C'est pour moi. Je te trouve tellement beau comme ça que je voudrais le garder en mémoire. Et maintenant, arrête de bouger, tu vas tout gâcher. Je repris quelques traits maladroits à l'aide de ma gomme et, lentement, ma langue emprisonnée entre mes dents, je terminais de le dessiner.

- Tu veux aussi faire la couleur tant que tu y es ? Parce que c'est très plaisant la sensation d'être une table de dessin. Je lui frappais le crane et allais me caler dans ses bras. Il remonta les draps pour que je n'aie pas froid, bien que je sois totalement à l'aise dans son grand tee-shirt. Il faut dormir… Souffla-t-il.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de l'idée de dormir… Je triturais une des coutures du vêtement pour tenter de rester calme.

- Bella, éviter le sommeil ne t'ait d'aucune utilité, bien au contraire. Si tu veux que les souvenirs te reviennent, il faut que tu dormes.

- 3 mois. Trois putain de mois qu'il ne s'est rien passé dans cette foutue caboche ! Alors, s'il te plait, ne va pas me donner de faux espoirs. Je le sentis renforcer sa prise autour de moi.

- Je sais que tu recouvriras la mémoire. Je le sais. J'ai confiance, et il faut aussi que tu aies confiance. Il embrassa mon front. Si tu ne veux pas dormir, soit, moi, je le fais ! Je le sentis se détendre et sa respiration devint de plus en plus profonde. Apaisée par ce bruit, je cédais également au sommeil bien malgré moi.

Je me sentis claudiquer. Je vis les portes doubles des urgences face à moi, je me sentais appuyée contre quelqu'un. Je tournais la tête pour voir Angela. On passa les portes automatiques lentement avant de voir le docteur Cullen dans le hall. Il mit les mains sur ses hanches.

- Non Bella, pas encore ! Elle est tombée où cette fois ?

- Chute magistrale en descendant les escaliers du bâtiment C. Elle a réussi à s'agripper à la main courante à temps, elle n'a qu'une entorse. Je l'entendis souffler.

- Il faut te mettre au produit laitier jeune fille ! On ne t'a jamais dit que le calcium est bon pour les os ?

- On ne vous a jamais dit que vous n'étiez pas mon père ? C'est bon, un peu de glace, un bandage et une ordonnance et je repars !

- Masen, conduisez là en zone E, allez lui chercher de la glace, un bon rouleau de strip et j'arrive. Je me retournais vers le Masen en question. Mmh, pas mal ! Je me mordillais la lèvre, rougit et baisais le regard, faisant mine de m'intéresser à mon pied blessé. Je le sentis me reluquer de haut en bas et en éprouvais… du plaisir ?

- Glissez votre bras comme ça…

Je me réveillais recouverte de sueur et haletante dans le lit d'Edward. Sa voix me parvenait de loin, très loin.

- Oui, venez. Elle en a eu un nouveau. Reste allongée Bella. Je sentis quelque chose d'humide se poser contre ma peau et essuyer ma sueur. Quel était ton souvenir Bella ?

- Toi. Toi et Carlisle à l'hosto. Je m'étais fait mal à la cheville, et c'est toi qui me conduisais à une salle de soin. C'était quand ?

- Bella, tu t'es pété la cheville des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Si on ne te voyait pas tous les six mois aux urgences, c'était miraculeux ! Mais si c'est la fois où je te reluquais de haut en bas et de bas en haut… C'était en juin dernier. Soit trois mois avant ton accident. Quelqu'un sonna en bas. Edward me balança un peignoir avant de descendre ouvrir au médecin. Je tentais de m'assoir, mais, en ayant la tête qui tourne, je préférais me rallonger.

- J'ai prévenu l'ambulance, elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je le vis poser sa mallette sur le matelas et il m'examina les pupilles. On va te remettre sous encéphalogramme pour le reste de la nuit, et demain, à la première heure, tu passes au scan.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je me réveillais en sursaut sur la chaise à côté du lit de Bella. Je retirais la couverture que j'avais prise pour la nuit, la repliais et la glissais dans l'armoire à côté de son lit. Je regardais le tracé de l'encéphalogramme. Sans rien y connaitre, j'abandonnais rapidement et caressais sa peau, attendant qu'elle se réveille.

- Eh, souffla-t-elle.

- Je t'emmène au scan dans 20 minutes, tu ferais mieux de manger. Elle se redressa, arracha par mégarde un des électrodes de son crane que je m'empressais de recoller et la regardais ingurgiter la totalité du plateau, hormis le fromage.

- Je suis crevée… Souffla-t-elle.

- Je sais, tes souvenirs t'épuisent. Tu pourras dormir après l'examen. Ta famille vient à 10 heures, ils veulent de tes nouvelles. Allez, je t'y emmène. Je fis sauter les freins de son lit, ouvris les portes et nous fis sortir de la chambre.

Je nous montais un étage plus haut, rejoignis deux internes qui m'aidèrent à la placer dans le scanner et allais attendre avec eux dans la cabine pendant quarante minutes. Je bipais Cullen pour l'avertir que les clichées du scan serait prêt dans quelque minutes, mais je n'eus aucune réponse. Bizarre, il m'a dit qu'il serait là pourtant. Je pris le téléphone de la salle et composais le numéro de sa secrétaire.

- Monsieur Cullen est en entretien privé jusqu'à 10 heures, il passera plus tard.

- C'est vraiment important, je dois lui remettre les clichées maintenant ! Dites-moi où il est ! Insistai-je à nouveau.

- Je ne le peux pas.

- Dites-le-moi. Tout de suite !

- Salle 2604.

- 2604 ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout en gynécologie ? La secrétaire me raccrocha au nez. Ok…

Je pris les clichées que me tendaient l'interne et partis plusieurs étages plus haut jusqu'au service de gynéco et frappais à la porte de la salle indiqué. Je vis le chef du service entrouvrir la porte juste pour y glisser la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que voulez ! Aboya-t-il. Je tentais de voir à l'intérieur de la salle. Qu'est-ce que Cullen fait dans une salle d'échographie gynécologique ?

- Je dois remettre ses clichées au docteur Cullen au plus vite. Ce sont des scans très urgents.

- Vous les lui remettrez plus tard, le docteur Cullen et moi-même sommes en consultation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un chirurgien généraliste fout avec un gynécologue ? Vous moquez pas de moi, je dois lui donner ça de toute urgence ! Je bousculais le médecin, un gringalet de première, et eut la vision choc.

Ma mère. Sur le siège du gynécologue. Torse nue. Une sonde sur le ventre. Un ventre un peu trop rond. Mon regard se porta sur le moniteur de la sonde et j'y vis une image. Un amas de cellule, assez important. Dont on pouvait voir le cœur faire un léger bombom.

* * *

Je vous écris dans mon bumker, pour éviter de me faire trucider et pour pouvoir être en état de poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ! Encore une dédicace à la même personne de la semaine dernière, qui, suite à de très très nombreuses conversations internet, m'a inspiré le passage à la salopette (inspiré de fifty shades of Grey, pour celles qui n'aurait pas reconnus).

A la semaine prochaine !

Bisous ^^


	35. Crise familiale

Hello ! Voila la suite après l'annonce du bébé… Accrochez-vous avec Edward !

Cassy-chou : Eh ouais, jamais tranquille avec moi ! C'est quand même une bonne nouvelle, l'arrivée d'un enfant… Sauf pour notre Edward national. Gros bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Oh oui, plus que très gené, je te le confirme ! C'est plus Edward et Esmée qui vont être mal à l'aise. Carlisle n'a pas tellement sa place dans le duo mère-fils. Je sais pas quel role préfère Edward entre celui du frère ou du père, mais il va être plus que destabilisé cette semaine ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Finalement, Charlie et Emmett apprécient un peu plus Edward désormais. Edward va, comme toujours, avoir une réaction… A la Edward ! Il était au courant, il avait des signes sous les yeux, mais il n'a pas su les interpréter correctement… Merci pour ta review ^^

Johanna : Bonjour ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ces deux chapitres, et les nouveaux rapports plus qu'intimes entre Ed et Bella ! Edward va avoir une réaction comme toujours étrange et étonnante ! Il ferra jamais ce qu'on espère qu'il ferra ! Ton compliment me va droit au cœur, merci beaucoup ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Merde, ils avaient pas le droit de me faire ça, vraiment pas le droit ! Je me précipitais hors de la salle, lâchant les clichés du scan par terre, avant de partir en direction des escaliers. Je les descendis vivement jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'étage de Bella. Je me précipitais vers sa chambre et en tirais le verrou quand je fus dans la pièce. Une chance, elle dormait. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil qui m'a accueilli cette nuit et me mit à réfléchir.

Un bébé. Ils ont bientôt 40 ans, et ils vont avoir un bébé. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains. Cullen m'avait dit que sa femme ne lui a jamais offert d'enfant et qu'il le regrettait. J'imaginais pas qu'il comptait en faire un à ma mère… Putain, j'aurais dut m'en douter !

Flashback. Le mois dernier.

- Bonjour ! De bonne humeur, je fis claquer un baiser contre la joue de ma mère. Je la vis le regard vide tout en contemplant la table. Ça ne va pas ? Lui demandai-je. Je ne vis rien arriver. Elle se leva d'un seul coup, se dirigea vers l'évier, se cambra et vomit. J'allais jusqu'à elle et lui tenu les cheveux en arrière.

- Ça va ? Lui demandai-je.

- A ton avis ! Je vomis tripes et boyaux dans l'évier, mais ça va super bien ! Répliqua-t-elle ironiquement. Je lui tendis un morceau d'essuie-tout pour qu'elle s'essuie la bouche.

- Allez, je vais te monter dans ta chambre. Hors de question que tu ailles au travail aujourd'hui. Je glissais mon bras au niveau de la pliure de ses genoux. Je nous fis grimper à l'étage et l'allongeais dans son lit. Je partis à la salle de bain lui chercher une cuvette ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Je l'abandonnais vingt minutes plus tard. Je me baladais dans une bonne partie de l'enceinte avant de trouver mon beau-père.

- Carlisle ! L'interpelai-je. Il se retourna.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Il faudrait que tu passes à la maison dans la journée. Esmée est malade, elle a vomi ce matin. J'ai pas eu le temps de l'emmener chez le médecin, donc autant faire appel à toi !

- Je viendrais l'examiner à 15 heures. J'eus la vision horrible de mon beau-père et de ma mère jouant au docteur dans la chambre. BRRR !

Fin flashback.

Merde, ils ont 40 ans ! Ils sont inconscients ou quoi ? Le gosse aura 20 ans, et ils en auront 60 ! Le risque de fausse couche et de maladie est démultiplié passé la quarantaine ! Et il le sait, il est médecin. Merde ! Maintenant que je sais que ma mère est enceinte, beaucoup de choses prennent forme dans mon esprit… Pourquoi elle met des vêtements plus large que d'habitude… Pourquoi elle n'a pas bu d'alcool quand Carlisle et elle ont débouchés le champagne pour fêter leur installation… J'avais tous les signes, et je les ai pas interprétés ! Con con con con con !

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte de la chambre de Bella. Je n'osais pas me lever pour aller lui ouvrir. Je sais que c'est lui. Et même les deux si ça se trouve. Mais je ne veux pas les affronter. Hors de question. Les coups s'amplifièrent, mais je refusais de me lever. J'entendis une clé se glisser dans la serrure. Merde, le passe-partout de Cullen ! La porte s'ouvrit sur ma mère, cachée derrière le médecin. Je voyais distinctement une main sur son ventre. Je ne bougeais pas de mon siège et attendis.

- Viens, Edward. Il faut qu'on parle, tous les trois, chuchota ma mère en voyant Bella dormir profondément.

- Je crois qu'on a rien à se dire. C'est génial, toutes mes félicitations, tu as plus de quarante ans, tu peux faire une fausse couche passé le délai de trois mois, mais c'est génial ! Clap clap ! Vous comptiez me l'annoncer quand ? Quand le monstre serait sorti de ton ventre ?

- Je t'interdis de parler comme ça Edward ! M'envoya Carlisle. Il fit reculer Esmée pour la protéger.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon père et vous ne le serrez jamais ! Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner, que ce soit clair. Bella s'agita dans son lit et se réveilla.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ce qui se passe ? Ricanai-je. Tu vas avoir un beau-frère ou une belle-sœur dans neuf mois ! Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. Je me levais brusquement de ma chaise et me faufilais entre mon beau-père et ma mère.

Aucun des deux ne tenta de me stopper. Je sentis le ventre de ma mère s'appuyer contre ma peau. Elle haussa les épaules, gênée. Je terminais de la contourner, et fonçais en courant vers les ascenseurs. Je vis ma mère me poursuivre, seule, une main sur son ventre. J'appuyais sur le bouton et bloquais les portes pour qu'elle me rejoigne. Elle s'adossa contre la paroi métallique quand elle nous sentit descendre.

- Tu n'aurais pas dut courir dans ton état, commentai-je froidement. Elle reprit plusieurs inspirations longues pour se calmer.

- C'est surtout que tu ne m'en as pas laissé le choix bêta ! Elle me frappa délicatement le crane pour me montrer son mécontentement. Je sais qu'on va s'engueuler, dans la cabine d'ascenseur ou dans le hall. Pas le choix, vu le ton qu'elle vient de prendre. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur nous. Je suivis ma mère et fis un détour par le bar du rez-de-chaussée, désert, pour commander une boite de beignets, un gobelet de café et de chocolat chaud que je lui tendis en la rejoignant.

Elle me guida jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'enceinte et alla s'installer dans le petit jardin pour les patients, loin de l'entrée et dans un coin totalement isolé. Je bus une gorgée de café tout en déposant la boite de beignet entre nous. Elle en piqua un du bout des doigts, à l'orange. Je voulus en prendre un à la même saveur mais elle m'en empêcha, le recueillant dans sa main avant moi.

- Désolé, une envie de femme enceinte. Je renforçais ma prise sur le gobelet de café. Je n'osais pas prendre la parole, et pris plusieurs longues inspirations afin de me calmer pour ne pas dire ou faire des choses que je regretterais à l'avenir. Elle ouvrit les hostilités la première.

- Edward, je t'interdis de traiter mon bébé, qui sera ton frère ou ta sœur de monstre. C'est bien clair ? Elle pointa un index inquisiteur en ma direction.

- Demi, grognais-je. Ce ne sera jamais mon frère ou ma sœur.

- Edward… Souffla ma mère.

- C'est la vérité ! Carlisle n'est pas mon père biologique ni affectif, et il ne le sera jamais ! C'est bien clair ?

- Ca me blesse que tu dises ça Edward. Il te considère comme son fils, lui. Si elle cherche à me faire culpabiliser, c'est raté !

- Il était prévu ? Je pointais son ventre du bout du menton. Le mouflet, si tu préfères.

- Ca me choque que tu considères la situation comme ça Edward. Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi froid envers moi ! C'est ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur dont tu parles ! Et non, notre enfant n'était pas prévu. Mais il nous comble déjà de joie.

- Mais enfin, y a que moi qui ait les yeux grands ouverts et alarmés dans cette famille ! Je frappais le banc à l'aide de mon poing. Tu connais les risques de trisomie 21 à partir de 40 ans ? Celui d'une fausse couche ? Il le sait, lui, il est médecin, il devrait savoir que c'est inconscient à vos âges de faire un enfant ! Je commençais à élever le ton. Et elle aussi.

- J'ai fait une amniocentèse le mois passé, et le bébé n'est pas malade, merci de t'en soucier ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si on faisait un bébé à des âges démesurés ! Des gens qui ont des bébés passé la quarantaine, il y en a des tas, alors tu ne vas pas me faire une crise pour ça ! J'ai le droit de refaire ma vie, je suis encore fertile. Je me bouchais les oreilles.

- Refaire ta vie… Comme si j'étais une erreur du passé, hein… Balançai-je nonchalamment, bien que ça me fasse mal.

- Je t'interdis de penser ça Edward ! Sa voix grimpa dans les aigus et je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Je pensais que ce bébé te rendrait heureux, parce que tu rêvais d'un petit frère quand tu étais gamin… Mais je me rends compte que tu es pire qu'un gamin, à être jaloux de mon bonheur et de ton petit-frère ou sœur ! Ses lames débordèrent et je vis Carlisle foncer vers elle. Il a dut nous écouter, cacher derrière une haie. Ma mère alla se caler contre son torse, alors que mon beau-père passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour la calmer, tout en me fixant.

- Ta mère a raison Edward. Même si je ne suis pas ton père et que tu ne me considères pas comme tel, tu n'es qu'un gamin égocentrique. Esmée continua de sangloter contre lui, sans bouger. Je préférais quitter ce jardin et ma famille pour rejoindre l'hôpital et la chambre où Bella m'attendait. Je rejoignis son lit, et, sans parler, elle cala ma tête sous son menton et m'affirma sa présence et son soutien.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? Je hochais simplement la tête. Elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et caressa délicatement mon crâne.

- Elle m'a dit que j'étais un gamin égoïste, que je comprenais pas son bonheur, que je devrais me réjouir même ! Mais elle ne comprend pas… Pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu !

- A ta manière, toi, tu as perdu un enfant… Je me retournais vers elle. C'est la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle fait une allusion à Laura. Ella a toujours refusé de m'en parler. Et moi, j'ai toujours refusé d'y penser.

- Je veux pas qu'on parle d'elle, c'est trop… Je me calais contre sa peau et l'embrassais, à l'endroit qui l'a fait toujours frissonner. J'aurais bien continué mon jeu coquin mais on nous interrompit par plusieurs coups à la porte de la part de sa famille.

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Attends Edward, j'ai des trucs à réviser ! Etouffée par ses baisers, je ne pouvais même pas en placer une. J'appuyais sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à s'allonger sur le matelas. Il se laissa faire, pensant avoir gagné la partie. Le coco pense que je vais le chevaucher ? Il se trompe lourdement !

J'attrapais mon cahier d'histoire posé sur ma table de chevet et le posais contre ses pectoraux. Surpris, il baissa le regard sur l'intrus contre sa peau avant de me jauger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en se réajustant.

- Je révise ! C'est ce que je fais tous les soirs, et je ne vais pas déroger à la règle parce que tu es chez moi. Et puisqu'il n'y a que ça pour calmer tes ardeurs… J'attrapais mon index et commençais à ronger mon ongle, tout en relisant mon cours sur la guerre froide.

- Bella, tu en fais beaucoup trop, tout le monde te le dit. Tu ne sors plus, tu ne vis plus !

- Edward, j'ai un examen capital au mois de juin, je dois réapprendre tout ce que j'ai oublié, même les trucs qui te paraissent les plus évidents au monde. Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

- Personne ne t'en voudra si tu rates ton examen cette année ma puce. Il passa sa main sur l'arrondi de ma joue. Je savourais ce contact et me remis à relire mon cours encore et encore.

Charlie entra dans la pièce sans frapper ni s'annoncer. C'est son grand truc ça. Dès qu'Edward vient dormir ici (autrement dit, tous les 36 du mois), il vient nous déranger et nous surprendre, espérant surement nous voir jouer au scrabble ou faire du tricot. J'eus droit à un grognement réprobateur de sa part quand il regarda notre position avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je relus inlassablement la même page encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans mon cerveau vide. Edward, visiblement éreinté par l'érection qu'il arborait depuis le début de mes révisions, posa délicatement ses mains sur ma taille pour m'immobiliser. Je sentis son bassin se mouvoir sous moi. Le frottement entre nos deux intimités recouvertes me fit gémir.

- Edward, le suppliai-je. Arrête ça ! Il continua à se mouvoir lentement, frôlant mon clitoris à chaque passage.

- Ca fait 45 minutes que je sers de pupitre vivant, alors, maintenant, tu abandonnes Kennedy et Khrouchtchev, et tu te consacres uniquement à moi, et à mini-moi. Je refermais le cahier et le reposais sur le meuble. J'eus à peine le temps de le faire qu'il me retourna sur le matelas, me surplombant. Je me mordillais la lèvre, légèrement excitée, quand je le vis parcourir de la langue le bord de ma nuisette. Je laissais sa bouche exciter mes sens jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à mon entrecuisse. Comme d'habitude, je relevais mes jambes sur mon ventre pour avoir un maximum de plaisir.

- J'aimerais essayer un truc un peu plus différent aujourd'hui, tu es d'accord ? Il embrassa mes cuisses tout en baissant mon shorty. Je rallongeais mes jambes pour qu'il puisse l'enlever correctement.

- Si tu veux… Mais va fermer la porte à clef avant, au cas où ! Je le vis se redresser et traverser vivement la chambre afin de ne pas nous faire surprendre. Il sauta sur mon lit et se replaça la tête entre les cuisses.

- Tu vas connaitre le vrai sens du mot orgasme Bella. Le dieu du sexe est dans la place, rien que pour toi ! Je me tordis légèrement afin de voir ses chevilles. Bizarrement, elles n'ont pas enflés ! Vais-je vivre une de mes meilleures expériences sexuelles à ce jour ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement. Sa bouche se posa… là ! Je sentis ses deux lèvres s'adhérer aux lèvres de mon intimité. Oh mon dieu. Il va… Vraiment faire ce que je pense ? Mince, il va sentir à quel point je suis excité… Et il va vraiment gouter mes sécrétions ? Une vague de chaleur s'empara de mon corps et me fit frissonner, jusqu'à ce que je sente sa langue effleurer mon petit clitoris dardé. Ma gorge se serra et je fis glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux épars.

Il remarqua que ce geste me plaisait car il recommença à nouveau, mais sans s'arrêter, m'obligeant à m'agripper à lui. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je ne pouvais même plus penser clairement. Toute mon attention était concentrée sur un petit bourgeon rempli de fibres nerveuses destinées à me faire mourir dans la seconde. Sa langue alla vers mon entrée, suintante de plaisir. J'eus beau lui dire d'arrêter, il continua, faisant même pénétrer un bout de sa langue dans mon orifice. J'en fus plus qu'excitée. Il se retira et je sentis deux doigts venir farfouiller mes chairs pendant que sa langue repartait me taquiner.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour jouir en soufflant son nom de ma gorge serrée, alors que son doigté et sa langue magique continuaient de me perdre dans un gouffre de plaisir. Je tentais de reprendre mes esprits, sans aucun succès. Ce fut seulement quand je sentis son sexe recouvert d'un préservatif que je retournais à la réalité. Je lui autorisais l'accès en enroulant mes jambes autour de son bassin. Il n'eut pas d'effort à faire pour se glisser totalement en moi tant j'étais lubrifiée.

- C'était… Quoi ? Lui demandai-je, mes mains agrippées à ses épaules, supportant le supplice grandissant de ses coups de reins.

- Un cunnilingus ! Souffla-t-il, se concentrant sur notre acte. Je fis du mieux pour résister à ce plaisir, mais je cédais la première, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me suive, s'écroulant sur moi.

Le tissu de mon vêtement me collait à la peau. Mes cheveux épars étaient décoiffés et plaqués contre mon corps dégoulinant. Edward eut la gentillesse de rouler à côté de moi avant de se relever. Il attrapa un mouchoir et y glissa le préservatif à l'intérieur. Il se rajusta brièvement avant de sortir pour jeter notre protection. J'eus à peine la force de me glisser dans les draps pour m'endormir. Je remarquais à peine la présence d'Edward à mes côtés, me prenant dans ses bras.

J'ouvris les yeux sur ma main, tenant un stylo et rédigeant un long texte, sans m'arrêter. Je ressentis une crampe au poignet, et n'en compris pas la cause. Ma main gauche alla la masser quand j'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! Rouspéta mon père. Nos invités sont en bas, et tu m'avais promis que tu ne travaillerais pas aujourd'hui.

- Désolé… Mais si tu me laisses terminer cette page, je viens avec vous, promis. Ok ? Je le vis attraper ma copie et la ranger dans mon trieur.

- Je crois que tu as ta réponse. Je me relevais de mon siège et suivis mon père dans la maison. Je rejoignis le rez-de chaussée où j'y trouvais Billy et Jacob, nous attendant devant l'escalier.

- Ah, notre étudiante trop studieuse est enfin là ! Je me penchais en direction de Billy pour le serrer dans mes bras, avant de me diriger vers Jacob. Je lui fis une accolade la plus chaleureuse possible. Je sentis sa bouche frôler mon oreille.

- Tu es encore plus belle que d'habitude ma poupée. Je t'aime. Je le serrais encore plus fortement dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tout disparaisse et que je me retrouve dans cette chambre noire avec Edward à mes côtés. Je renforçais son étreinte autour de moi à m'en étouffer. Je ne pouvais presque plus respirer dans son étreinte d'acier que je m'imposais. Elle réveilla Edward qui tenta relâcher sa prise.

- Ne pose aucune question et serre moi aussi fort que possible ! Il réajusta la position de ses bras pour s'assurer une meilleure prise et me broya dans son étau de muscles et de peau pendant cinq minutes. Il me relâcha et retira une mèche de cheveux de mon front.

- Ca va mieux ? Me demanda-t-il. Je hochais la tête. Il desserra son étreinte, la rendant plus agréable pour nous deux, nous permettant de nous rendormir tranquillement. Je savourais l'odeur qui se dégageait de son torse. L'odeur post-relation.

Le lendemain, je me levais et vis Edward, torse nu, assis dos à moi. Je laissais délicatement ma main parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, voulant l'obliger à se retourner. Il n'en fit rien. Je regardais le réveil. Il était 10 heures 30. Je continuais mes mouvements avant de me redresser, plaquant mon buste contre son dos, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il tenait son portable et lisait un texto, de sa mère.

_On ne peut pas rester dans cette situation Edward. _

_Viens déjeuner à la villa aujourd'hui._

_Isabella peut venir avec toi, elle sera là pour te canaliser._

- Dis oui, soufflai-je sur son épaule. Il répondit rapidement et prit ma main contre la mienne. Edward a toujours été là pour moi. Il m'a soutenu dans toutes les épreuves difficiles. Et maintenant, c'est à moi d'être là pour lui. De le soutenir, et de l'aider à accepter son futur petit frère ou sœur.

* * *

Merci à une amie (oui, je remercie beaucoup de gens en ce moment), et ce n'est pas la même que la semaine dernière, qui m'a aidé en me donnant des renseignements sur l'amniocentèse. Je suis planquée dans mon bumker dans la foret, ne vous en faites pas !

A dimanche prochain !

Bisous ^^


	36. Contraintes

Hello ! Voila le diner qui s'annonce… amusant !

Aussidagility : On sait jamais… Une fin sadique… Un lemon qui tourne mal… Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Toutes les explications sont dans ce chapitre ! Edward n'est pas médecin, seulement infirmier, mais Esmée lui cachait ses symptomes, sauf la fois où elle a vomi devant lui. Donc, il ne pouvait pas le deviner, techniquement parlant. Pour la durée de la dispute, c'est pas gagné ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Aelita48 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Pour la réconciliation entre Edward et Esmée, il faudra attendre un peu. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je suivis la route sortant hors de la ville, la main de Bella sur la mienne. Elle renforça sa prise quand elle me vit tourner pour atteindre la maison perdue dans les bois de Cullen. J'y étais allé une fois avec ma mère, quand ils nous ont annoncés leur installation. Je retrouvais sans peine la route et roulais lentement jusqu'à voir la grande bâtisse se détacher des arbres.

Je vis ma mère sortir, suivi de mon beau-père, bras dessus bras dessous, et j'eus une boule dans la gorge, surtout quand je vis le renflement de son ventre par-dessus sa robe. Bella me serra la main un peu plus fortement.

- Ca va bien se passer, et si ça ne va pas, je te fais sortir d'ici. Elle caressa ma joue du plat de la main. J'attrapais le bouquet de camélia sur la banquette arrière et sortis enfin. Mes pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le gravier, jusqu'à ce que je monte les marches du perron. Je tendis sans un mot le bouquet à ma mère, qui plongea sans honte son nez dedans.

- Elles sont sublimes Edward, merci ! Venez, entrez ! Elle se décala avec Carlisle pour nous faire entrer les premiers. J'emboitais le pas de Bella et l'aidais à retirer sa veste que j'installais sur le porte-manteau, à coté de mon manteau. Elle frissonna dans le grand hall, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle nous indique le salon, où un grand feu de bois crépitait. Bella alla s'assoir devant pour se réchauffer. Je lui frottais les bras pour la réchauffer quand mon beau-père arriva avec le plateau apéritif.

Il déposa plusieurs coupelles d'amuse-gueules devant nous avant de repartir pour revenir avec les jus de fruits. Ma mère s'installa en face de nous, sur le canapé, et caressa lentement son ventre. Je détournais le regard pour échapper à ce spectacle. Ma mère remarqua ma gêne et arrêta.

On nous apporta deux grands verres de coca, que mon beau-père me proposa de rehausser à l'aide d'un trait de whiskey, que je refusais. On trinqua tous les quatre. Je bus une gorgée de ma boisson pétillante pour éviter de parler. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant que ma mère ne parle la première. Elle se pencha par-dessus la table basse pour attraper ma main et la caler ans la sienne.

- Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit la semaine dernière à l'hôpital. Tous les deux, on a été dépassé par ce qui nous est tombé dessus, et on s'est énervés. Tu es mon fils Edward, et je t'aime comme tel. Je t'aime toujours, tout comme j'aime ce haricot qui grandit en moi ! J'eus du mal à déglutir. Bella prit ma seconde main. Alors non, le bébé n'était pas prévu. Mais j'ai compris assez rapidement que j'étais enceinte, quand j'ai eu les premières nausées. Alors oui, j'ai paniqué. J'ai fait une prise de sang, qui s'est révélé positive, et… On en a beaucoup parlé avec Carlisle, et on a décidé de le garder. C'est une chance que la vie nous offre, et on veut la saisir. Mon beau-père serra ma mère contre lui.

- C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu te le dire plus tôt, mais… Traditionnellement, on attend le troisième mois de grossesse avant de l'annoncer aux proches. On t'a tenu à l'écart, mais on voulait attendre d'être sûr que le bébé aille bien. Ne nous en veux pas, pas là-dessus. Continua Carlisle.

- On avait peur de ta réaction Edward, et on avait raison, la preuve ! Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal. Je me calais dans les bras de Bella, qui desserra ses doigts afin de caresser le dos de ma main.

- Ça va ? Chuchota-t-elle, pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre. J'eus un bref hochement de tête. Mon silence déstabilisait nos hôtes, qui grignotèrent en attendant que je parle.

- Tu vas… Bien ? Demandai-je à ma mère.

- Pour le moment, oui. Je suis fatiguée, mais ça va. Je suis passé à mi-temps au travail pour pouvoir me reposer. Mes nausées sont moins violentes. Je te les cachais quand j'étais à la maison, sinon, tu aurais pu t'inquiéter pour rien.

- Tu as déménagé à cause du bébé ?

- Le bébé a accéléré le processus de déménagement, je ne vais pas le nier. Mais il n'en est pas la cause. Je n'étais pas enceinte à Kalaoch, quand Carlisle m'a proposé d'emménager ici. Je ne l'ai été que trois semaines après. Elle eut un rougissement et je compris que le bébé avait été procréé là-bas. Je secouais la tête pour chasser mes mauvaises pensées.

- On aimerait t'inclure dans tout ça Edward. Je tournais la tête vers Carlisle. On sait que c'est quelque chose de difficile à accepter pour toi, la naissance de ton futur petit frère ou petite sœur. Alors… On va pas tarder à faire les travaux dans une des chambres à l'étage, et, une paire de main serait la bienvenue. Puis, quand on ira acheter les meubles et le papier peint, tu pourras venir avec nous pour nous aider à choisir ! Ça t'intéresserait ? Carlisle fit son sourire : Je suis le meilleur beau-père du monde. Sauf que ça prend pas avec moi.

- Non, soufflai-je. Bella tourna la tête vers moi.

- Edward, ce que proposent tes parents est très généreux, et je pense que ce serait bénéfique pour toi d'y participer.

- Je ne veux pas m'inclure dans la vie du bébé.

- Ce bébé aura besoin de toi Edward ! Je tournai la tête. Ce bébé aura besoin d'un grand frère sur qui compter en toutes circonstances quand il ne pourra pas parler avec nous. Nous voulons former une famille Edward, et cette famille sera incomplète sans toi. Je te l'ai dit quand j'ai commencé ma relation avec Carlisle. Tu es une part de moi, et je ne peux pas vivre éloignée de toi !

- Ce bébé aura besoin de ses parents, pas d'un grand frère qui ne vit plus ici. Je pris une poignée de cacahuètes quand je vis Carlisle frapper du poing l'accoudoir du canapé.

- Merde, j'en ai marre ! A toujours vouloir le ménager, on arrive à rien ! Voilà, tu es un grand garçon, alors on va arrêter de te considérer comme un gamin de sept ans ! Tu vas être grand frère dans six mois, que tu le veuilles ou non, alors, maintenant, soit tu assumes, tu prends tes responsabilités à bras le corps, et tu t'impliques pour que ce bébé arrive dans une famille unie, soit tu continues de te comporter comme un gamin égoïste. A toi de voir !

- Eh bien voilà ce qu'il va faire le grand gamin égoïste, il va continuer à l'être ! J'attrapais la main de Bella et l'obligeais à se lever. Je supporte pas de me faire insulter, et merde, mettez-vous à ma place !

- Ah oui, c'est pas ce qu'on essaye de faire depuis le début ? Et toi, mets-toi à la nôtre ! On était heureux d'attendre ce bébé, et on pensait que tu partagerais ce bonheur avec nous. Ta mère voulait qu'on forme une famille unie. Et toi, tu continues à t'attacher à elle comme si tua avais trois ans, mais merde, tu en as vingt-deux !

- Vous comprenez ce que c'est, l'amour parents/enfants ? Non, j'oubliais, vous en avez pas ! Puis vu votre boulot, vous n'êtes pas prêt de savoir ce que c'est ! Ma mère a été la seule personne que j'ai eue pour m'éduquer, parce que mon père m'a abandonné comme un lâche quand j'avais deux ans ! Alors non, vous pouvez pas comprendre le fait que j'ai pas envie de partager ma mère, même passé l'âge adulte ! Ce que vous avez fait, c'est que vous m'avez volé ma mère en la mettant enceinte !

- Edward, calme-toi. Bella caressa ma nuque du bout des doigts.

- Si tu as encore une once de respect pour ta mère, va-t'en de chez nous. Tout de suite ! Il me pointa la porte du doigt. Comme si je savais pas où elle était tiens !

- Ecoutez-moi tous les deux, vous vous êtes laissés emportés et je sais que personne ne pense ce qu'il a dit. Alors, vous allez tous vous assoir calmement, reprendre votre sang froid, et discuter autour d'un bon diner.

- Sans moi. Je ne pourrais pas reprendre mon sang froid d'ici un bon bout de temps, et si tu ne veux pas que mon poing aille orner le nez de ton copain, mieux vaut que je parte. Je pris la main de Bella et l'emmenais vers l'entrée. J'arrachais nos deux vestes du porte-manteau, ouvrit la porte et rejoignis la voiture. Elle s'y installa et je démarrais sans me poser de questions. Je fonçais loin de ce désastre jusqu'à ce que Bella pose sa main sur la mienne et m'oblige à m'arrêter. Je me garais sur le bas-côté, juste en face du panneau annonçant l'entrée de la ville. Bella détacha sa ceinture et s'installa sur mes cuisses.

- Je peux être honnête avec toi ? Je hochais la tête. Tu viens de te comporter comme un gamin. Je fronçais les sourcils et la regardais dans les yeux. Oui oui, tu as bien entendu. Comme un gamin ! Tu aurais dut te voir là-bas dedans, on aurait vraiment dit un enfant de sept ans réclamant sa maman !

- Désolé, mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, d'être abandonné par un de ses parents quand on a vraiment besoin de lui ! Elle pâlit d'un seul coup. Notre petit jeu venait de prendre un tour plutôt dramatique. Elle descendit de mes cuisses. Merde bébé, j'voulais pas dire ça ! Je lui attrapais la main qu'elle retira vivement.

- Ramène moi chez moi. Et n'essaye pas de t'approcher de moi ou de ma fenêtre.

- Ma puce… Je tendis le bras pour lui caresser la joue. Elle retira vivement mes doigts, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda droit devant elle. Je remis le contact et me garais devant chez elle cinq minutes après. Elle détacha sa ceinture et, sans un baiser ou un au revoir, sorti de mon véhicule et rentra chez elle.

Je repartis en direction du fleuriste qui se frotta les mains en me voyant revenir pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je lui pris le plus bel assortiment de roses qu'il vendait et repartis vers le domicile des Swan. Par avance, je savais qu'elle serait seule. Charlie était en patrouille pour encore vingt minutes, et son frère avec sa copine sont partis rentre visite à des amis à Seattle. Je garais la voiture un peu plus loin et terminais les derniers mètres à pied pour ne pas qu'elle me repère et s'enfuie. Je sonnais plusieurs fois et la vis m'observer de loin.

- Je m'en veux bébé. Allez, ouvre ! Elle laissa la chainette de sécurité et laissa juste passé un œil. Je lui montrais mon bouquet de fleur. J'ai balancé ça sans réfléchir. Poupée ? Je vis un des coins de sa bouche se plisser. Je t'ai blessée ? Elle secoua la tête mais je vis deux éclats argentés naitre sous ses yeux. Bella ! Je faufilais ma main entre les deux panneaux de bois et enlevais la chainette. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenais jusqu'au canapé où je l'installais sur mes cuisses. Je posais mon bouquet sur la table basse et la berçais lentement. Elle ramena ses genoux contre son buste pendant que je continuais mes mouvements pour l'apaiser.

- El-Elle me manque ! Hoqueta-t-elle.

- Je sais, soufflai-je à son oreille. J'aurais pas dut faire cette remarque, mais c'est sorti tout seul. Elle hocha la tête et continua à pleurer contre moi, jusqu'à ce que son père rentre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dis pour qu'elle pleure ? Grogna-t-il tout en récupérant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Ma-Maman ! Pas lui ! Il renforça son étreinte autour de sa fille. Je les laissais en tête à tête, récupérais les fleurs et les emmenais à la cuisine. Je récupérais un vase dans lequel je mis la composition et m'en allais à pas de loup pour ne pas les déranger dans leurs moments de complicité.

* * *

Récapitulons, récapitulons ! La table est mise, avec tous les bons couverts et les bonnes assiettes… Les chandelles sont dans le chandelier, ils ne manquent plus qu'à les allumer. Je fis un dernier tour du salon, regardais qu'il soit bien propre. Je repartis dans la cuisine et regardais mes plats. Le poulet est au four, à la bonne température, et ne devrais pas terminer carbonisé. La jardinière de légumes n'aura plus qu'à passer à la poêle avant que je la serve. Ça, c'est fait ! Le fondant au chocolat acheté chez le traiteur est prêt (eh ben ouais, je peux pas tout faire, et son fondant est le meilleur des environs !).

Je montais jusqu'à la chambre et vérifiais que les fioles d'huile de massages sont bien là. J'aurais volontiers acheté plus pour nos jeux coquins, mais mademoiselle a dit : je te réserve une surprise que tu n'es pas prêt d'oublier. J'allais faire un tour à notre salle de bain pour vérifier que la baignoire était propre quand Bella sonna en bas. Tobby était déjà devant la porte, sautant aussi haut qu'il le pouvait afin que Bella le voit. Elle s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras dès qu'elle entra, posant sa valise dans l'entrée.

- Oh mais oui, c'est bien moi ! Je t'interdis de fouiller dedans ! Me pointa-t-elle du doigt avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé avec Tobby. Je montais dans la chambre pour poser ses affaires et descendis rejoindre ma copine. J'arrivais à peine à lui arracher un baiser, tant elle était préoccupée par Tobby. Le flair de ce petit bougre renifla mon poulet et fonça jusqu'au four.

- Joyeuse saint Valentin, lui souhaitais-je. Vu que ton amant vient de partir surveiller le poulet, on a un peu de temps pour nous ! Je la hissais sur mes cuisses et allais jouer avec son cou.

- Pas de suçons. Tu te rappelles pas la crise que Charlie a faite quand il les a découverts ? Ma bouche se décolla de sa peau. Eh… Tu serais pas jaloux de Tobby, par hasard ? Elle sourit et se mordilla la lèvre.

- Jaloux d'un chien ? Mais c'est stupide ! Je tournais la tête pour le voir, assis devant le four, salivant presque devant le poulet.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es jaloux de ton propre chien ! Mais c'est mignon ! Je sentis ses doigts me caresser et me gratter le cuir chevelu comme si j'étais un chien.

- Dis pas de bêtises, je suis pas jaloux de mon chien. Allez, on va passer à table. Je fis redescendre Bella de mes cuisses et partis à la cuisine. Je pris Tobby contre moi ainsi qu'une chaise que je plantais entre nous. Je l'y installais dessus. Voilà la preuve que je ne suis pas jaloux de mon chien, sinon, je l'aurais pas invité à notre Saint-Valentin ! Elle eut un rire et alla s'installer sur la chaise qui lui était réservée.

J'allais chercher la gamelle et le bol d'eau de Tobby que je posais sur la table, à côté de nous. Je lançais un briquet depuis la cuisine afin que Bella allume les chandelles et fit réchauffer ma jardinière de légumes. Je sortis le fondant du frigo afin qu'il ne soit pas trop froid pour le dessert. J'allais sortir le poulet du four, vu qu'il est cuit et allais le couper quand je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je tout en attrapant un couteau aiguisé.

- Rien, mais, vu que c'est la Saint-Valentin, je tiens à la passer avec toi le plus possible, et pas uniquement assise à une table à attendre.

- Si tu veux, mais je vais découper un poulet là, donc, si tu ne veux pas qu'il y ait un accident, il faudrait mieux que tu restes un peu loin de moi ! Elle alla se mettre dos à la fenêtre, avant que Tobby ne lui fonce dessus en sentant l'odeur de viande cuite. Je le vis saliver devant la carcasse de poulet que je décortiquais. Bella tentait de le calmer en le caressant, mais il avait totalement perdu le fil. Je lui mis quelque bout de peau et de viande de côté pour qu'il ait lui aussi un repas de fête et allais m'occuper de mes légumes, presque cuit.

- Mets-moi une petite portion, j'ai pas très faim ce soir, réclama-t-elle. Je lui mis un peu moins de viande que prévu et en rajoutais à moi et Tobby. Je ramenais nos assiettes à table et m'installais en face d'elle. On se pencha au même moment entre les chandelles pour s'embrasser, mettant mes mains entre les flammes afin que ces cheveux ne se transforment pas en brasier. Tobby hésita à grogner, mais préféra couiner devant nous avant de s'attaquer à son repas.

* * *

- Tu sais que j'adore tes mains, gémis-je en laissant ses doigts pétrir ma peau. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ma nuque. J'entendais Tobby, à l'extérieur, couiner et gratter la porte, espérant qu'on le laisserait rentrer. Pas maintenant mon coco, je veux pas que tu vois ma Bella toute nue et luisante d'huile de massage ! Tu sais, si tu veux qu'on fasse crack crack ce soir, mieux vaudrait qu'on commence maintenant, parce que là, je risque de m'endormir !

- Attends-moi ici juste deux minutes alors ! Je sentis un poids se retirer de mes reins. Je l'entendis tirer sa valise et sortir de la pièce, sommant à Tobby d'aller voir ailleurs. Je me retournais, nu, et allais fouiller dans le tiroir de la commode afin de trouver la boite de préservatif à moitié vide. Je vidais les emballages sur le meuble et attendis, adossé à la tête de lit.

J'entendis la porte claquer et me retournais vers elle. Je remontais le long de son corps et vis ses longues jambes, seulement recouverte par une jupe très très mini. A sa ceinture était attaché une cravache, une paire de menottes et une insigne avec un numéro et son nom, Swan. Elle portait un simple chemisier bleu, de la même couleur que la jupe, ouvert très profondément sur son décolleté. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon, qu'elle avait calé sous son chapeau de policière ultra sexy. J'eus une érection quasi instantanément et lui attrapais les hanches. J'attrapais son insigne et constatais son poids assez lourd et son aspect plutôt réaliste.

- C'est celle de mon père, faut que je fasse gaffe !

- Ton père te laisse prendre ces affaires pour que tu puisses faire des jeux sexuels avec ton petit copain ?!

- Ne parlons pas de ça monsieur Masen, nous avons une affaire plus urgente à régler… Voler l'insigne d'un agent, c'est très grave.

- Eh bien, quitte à aggraver mon cas ! J'attrapais les deux pans de son 'chemisier' et les lui arrachais. Elle mit peu de temps à me passer un bracelet en fer autour du premier poignet. Elle lia les deux et m'obligea à glisser mes mains derrière ma tête. En effet, je sens qu'on va s'amuser !

* * *

DEUX HEURES PLUS TARD

- Stop, je peux plus ! Soufflai-je alors que Bella s'écroulait à nouveau sur moi. Je sais que je suis performant, mais merde, faut pas tenter le diable non plus ! Puis, trois heures les mains menottées, ça fait mal, même après un super massage de Bella entre deux rounds. Elle se retira de moi, contempla son uniforme de flic éparpillée dans la chambre avant de passer délicatement sa main sur les marques rouges de la cravache qui ornaient mon torse, mon ventre et mes cuisses. Malgré le fait que ce soit sympa comme délire, je ne recommencerais pas !

- Tu as apprécié ma surprise alors ?

- Beaucoup. Mais si tu pouvais me détacher, ce serait sympa. Je soulevais la tête pour qu'elle ait accès à mon entrave.

- Je reviens, je crois que j'ai laissé les clefs dans la salle de bain. Elle m'embrassa et se redressa tout en quittant la chambre. Tobby entra, lui qui faisait le pied de grue devant la porte depuis un moment et me grogna.

- Eh, trouve toi une femelle à monter et ne m'embête pas ! Je vis Bella revenir dans la pièce, blanche comme un cachet.

- J'ai perdu les clefs des menottes ! J'eus un éclat de rire.

- Allez Bella, c'est bon, la blague, on me l'a déjà faite cent fois ! Détache-moi, je suis tout engourdi !

- Je te promets que c'est pas une blague. J' . . Je les avais posées à côté du lavabo et elles y sont plus ! Si ça se trouve, elles sont tombées ou Tobby les a avalés ! Je me tournais vers mon chien, assis sur le lit à côté de moi. Il partit en courant dans la maison. Je regardais Bella, dans son peignoir.

- Dis-moi que tu as une putain de solution à ce problème !

* * *

Certaines d'entre vous doivent être en plein fantasme ! Un Edward menotté contre sa volonté et en ayant pas les clefs…

Deux infos pour cette semaine :

* Pour les lecteurs de Rédemption, pas de chapitre cette semaine ! Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire, et, avec les partiels approchant…

* Je me modernise de plus en plus ! Je suis désormais sur Facebook, avec le pseudo Clemeria Fanfiction. Je posterais des extraits de temps en temps, des photos, etc…

A dimanche prochain ^^


	37. Vengeance

Hello ! A ce que j'ai pus lire, vous avez beaucoup aimées Edward attaché au lit sans les clefs !

Aussidagility : Bella va trouver une solution, elle est obligée, sinon, Ed va passer le reste de sa vie attaché au lit… Quoique, ça pourrait me plaire ! Merci pour ton merde, j'ai bien reussi mes partiels ! Merde pour les tiens, si tu ne les a pas déjà passés ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges 0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! La dispute ne vas pas se régler d'un seul coup, du style : On tombe dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme avant. Ca va être plus progressif. Edward comprends le sens du mot douleur, et il n'est pas prêt d'être libre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Complétement ramolli, je marchais d'un pas lent jusqu'à l'hôpital, mes muscles douloureux suite à notre saint valentin plus que mémorable. Je limite les mouvements des épaules, vu à quel point elles sont restées tendues et tordues hier. On a dut appeler Rosalie pour qu'elle vienne me délivrer, vu qu'elle avait un double des clefs des menottes. Sauf qu'elle aussi, elle était en partie fine avec Emmett. Résultat : j'ai dut attendre une heure de plus, les mains menottés derrière la tête, pour qu'elle vienne me libérer ! Bella a dut me rhabiller pour que Rosalie ne me voit pas nu. Elle était écroulée de rire devant moi, et Bella a dut lui arracher les clefs des mains pour me libérer.

Je tentais de m'étirer tout en rejoignant le vestiaire des hommes. Visiblement, je suis pas le seul à avoir eu une nuit de saint valentin agitée ! J'ouvris mollement mon casier et retirais mon pull quand j'entendis des collèges pouffer de rire derrière moi. Je leur lançais un regard noir en me retournant vers eux. Cette fois-ci, ils éclatèrent d'un rire franc. Mike, à côté de moi, me frappa le bras.

- Mec, Bella c'est une tigresse ou quoi ? Tu as vu dans quel état elle t'a mis ?

- Quoi, quel état ? Je traverse à pas rapide le vestiaire et me plante devant le miroir. Mon cerveau ne me penser qu'une seule chose : vengeance.

Mon torse est recouvert de suçons, plus ou moins gros, et les coups de cravache ornent toujours mon abdomen et mon buste. Je me retourne et me tords le cou pour constater la seconde partie du massacre. La trace de ses ongles était visible de tous, sur plusieurs bons centimètres. Je n'osais même pas palper la zone, de peur de la douleur. Mes deux poignets étaient irrités, conséquences du port de menottes trop longtemps.

Je fis volte-face le plus vite possible sous le rire de mes collègues et enfilais le plus vite possible un maillot blanc fin pour cacher toutes mes marques avant d'enfiler ma blouse sans manche d'infirmier. Je pris mon portable et envoyais un rapide message à Bella !

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait enfin ! Je suis la risée de tous. Surveille bien ta fenêtre ce soir, j'ai envie de faire de la grimpette. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je regardais son texto discrètement sous mon bureau et eut un rougissement tout en me mordillant la lèvre et en souriant. Bon, j'avoue, les griffures, c'était pas volontaire. Elles datent de nos dernières galipettes, juste après sa libération. Il était tellement lent, tendre et aimant… C'est dans ce genre de rapports que j'ai le plus de plaisir. J'aime quand on fait l'amour comme des bêtes, mais j'aime encore plus quand on fait l'amour avec des sentiments. Après, pour les suçons et les coups de cravache, je plaide coupable à 100 % ! Parce que monsieur doit savoir que c'est pas très agréable d'avoir le corps couvert de suçons, surtout quand on se change dans les vestiaires devant le pays des commères. Alors oui, pendant son sommeil, qui était, au passage, très profond, j'en ai profité pour recouvrir toutes zones possibles d'agréables marques rouges. Et je lui laisse le soin d'expliquer tout ça à ses collègues de travail !

Alice me mit un coup de coude pour me faire remarquer que le prof venait dans notre direction. Je lâchais l'engin dans mon sac et me reconcentrais sur mes formules de math qui s'étalaient sous mes yeux. Je continuais jusqu'à la sonnerie qui nous annonça l'heure du déjeuner. Alice et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire, me racontant les plus minuscules détails de sa soirée de Saint-Valentin avec Jasper. J'eus un rougissement quand elle me raconta que Jasper s'était déguisé en docteur pour leur soirée, mais j'arrivais heureusement à notre table quand elle entreprit de me raconter à quoi ils avaient joués.

Je ne pus même pas regarder Jasper dans les yeux, l'imaginant vêtu d'une blouse blanche, d'un stéthoscope et de dieu sait quoi d'autre ! Angela s'installa à côté de moi et me raconta brièvement leur repas au restaurant. Je lui racontais le mien chez Ed mais n'entrais pas dans les détails.

J'eus la désagréable impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse quand nous terminâmes notre repas. Angela tenta de m'adresser la parole, mais Ben le lui en interdisait en enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne. Et ne parlons pas de l'autre couple de la table, qui était à la limite de faire une démo sur la reproduction humaine. Je me levais discrètement, pris mon plateau et sortis de la cafète pour me réfugier dans la bibliothèque. C'est une de mes habitudes quand je me sens de trop avec eux. Je m'éclipse pour travailler.

La bibliothécaire me fit un sourire amical quand je passais devant elle. Je m'installais à ma table habituelle et commençais à réviser mes cours de la semaine. Je sais que je dois me battre pour y arriver, mais parfois, j'ai envie de baisser les bras. Certains noms sur les pages me sont familiers, comme certains noms de présidents américains ou étrangers. Je me dis que c'est bon signe, que je me souvienne de tout ça.

Mon père vint me chercher à sa sortie des cours et exhiba fièrement mon relevé de notes quand je passais le seuil de la cuisine. Je posais mon sac et pris l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour en déplier la feuille.

- Tu sais ma puce, je suis vraiment fière de toi. Je relevais les yeux vers lui. Mon père ne parle pas pour ne rien dire. Je l'ai appris au cours du temps. Je suis fier de tous les efforts que tu fais pour retrouver tes souvenirs, avoir des bonnes notes à l'école… Et, tu sais, si tu n'as pas ton examen cette année, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Il posa sa main sur la mienne. Tu as vécu des choses difficiles, et je suis le premier a en avoir conscience.

- Merci papa. Je ne sus pas quoi répondre de plus à cette déclaration d'affection pour le moins impromptue. Je me concentrais sur mon bulletin pour y trouver les appréciations des profs : _Très bonne élève, très attentive, qui donne toute la bonne volonté du monde pour vaincre les difficultés… Elève sérieuse, malgré les circonstances… Résultat déplorables, ne fait rien pour progresser. _Je n'eus même pas à lire le nom du prof qui a noté ça. C'est Berty.

- Rosalie et Emmett ne vont pas tarder à nous laisser seul, tous les deux ici. Mais ils veulent savoir si tu te sens capable de vivre sans eux. Sinon, ils restent un peu plus, c'est pas un souci !

- Non, ça ira papa. Et… Si Edward venait ici ou moi chez lui quand tu fais des gardes de nuit, ça irait encore mieux ! Il eut un sourire et me pinça la joue.

- Ma petite chipie qui ne perd pas le nord ! Oui, il pourra venir ici si tu veux. J'apprécie pas trop que tu ailles chez lui trop souvent.

- Je le fais pour Tobby ! J'adore ce chien, et je sais que tu fais des allergies, je ne veux pas te l'imposer.

- Je peux faire des efforts, bougonna-t-il. Je lui embrassais la joue et partis vers ma chambre. J'étalais à nouveau mes cours sur mon bureau et révisais jusqu'à l'heure du diner.

* * *

Je terminais de lire la dernière page du dernier volume des Harry Potter. Je n'eus pas la force de me lever pour aller le ranger dans ma bibliothèque et le posais sur ma table de chevet avant d'éteindre la lumière. J'étais aux limbes du sommeil quand j'entendis quelques coups frappés à ma fenêtre. Je faillis refuser d'ouvrir les paupières, mais les coups s'amplifièrent. Je soulevais à peine un œil et constatais qu'Edward était là, sur sa branche habituelle, dans un équilibre précaire. Je m'enroulais dans ma couette et allais à sa rencontre. Je soulevais ma fenêtre pour le laisser entrer. Il posa uniquement la pointe de ses pieds sur le plancher de ma chambre, afin de ne pas le faire grincer.

Il s'assit directement sur mon lit pour éviter qu'on l'entende. Il sortit un tube de crème de la poche de sa veste avant de la retirer, elle, ainsi que sa chemise. Il s'allongea sur le dos et me regarda.

- Tu m'as fait ces marques, maintenant, à toi de t'en occuper ! J'ai pris ça à la pharmacie de l'hosto. Je retirais le bouchon et versais une noisette généreuse dans le creux de ma main, avant de l'étaler sur son torse.

Il eut un frémissement quand je passais sur une des marques de la cravache. J'y allais avec plus de délicatesse pour ne pas le faire hurler et repris mes lents mouvements pour l'apaiser. Il avait renversé la tête en arrière, et en profitais pleinement. Je mis mes mains sur la boucle de sa ceinture pour la détacher. Il souleva mollement le bassin pour que je fasse glisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Je repris un peu de crème et la passais sur ces marques rouges avant de venir m'allonger sur lui, ma nuisette se collant contre son torse recouverte de crème grasse. Je voulus me relever mais il m'en empêcha en me retournant contre le matelas.

- Et maintenant, place à la vengeance ! Il retira son boxer et son pantalon en un coup de pied, pendant que je retirais en vitesse ma nuisette pour le sentir contre ma peau. Il fouilla dans ma table de chevet pour en sortir ma boite de préservatif. Il en enfila un rapidement et me fit remonter les cuisses contre mon buste. Il s'inséra lentement en moi, me laissant la possibilité de m'agripper à ces épaules.

Il buta au fond de moi et entreprit de lents vas et viens en me regardant droit dans les yeux, ces derniers débordant d'amour. Je lui rendis le même regard et m'agrippais à ses épaules, sans le griffer cette fois. Là, c'est le genre de relation où j'en retire le plus de plaisir. Je me mordis la lèvre et m'arquais contre lui, supportant ce trop-plein de plaisir dans mon corps. Il enroula ses mains aux miennes, et on s'agrippa mutuellement l'un à l'autre pour supporter tout ça. Je me sentais basculer de l'autre côté, mais tentais de résister en fermant les yeux. Il m'embrassa pour m'obliger à les rouvrir. Ses yeux brillants furent la seule chose dont j'avais besoin pour commencer à me resserrer quand… il se retira ?

Mon vagin, qui était délicieusement envahi par des ondes de plaisir, en fut plus que frustré et commença à faire douloureusement refluer les vagues de plaisir dans tout mon corps. Lui, goguenard au-dessus de moi, me regarda me tortiller de désir inassouvi. Je me serais bien caresser pour basculer, pour lui montrer que j'avais gagnée, mais nos mains étaient toujours liées les unes aux autres. Il se réinséra en moi, alors que j'étais plus serrée que jamais à cause de mon orgasme imminent. Il ne fit que deux allers retours affreusement lents pour que mon orgasme me fasse convulser de plaisir. Je ne le sentis pas jouir dans le préservatif, mais je compris qu'il l'avait fait quand il s'écroula sur moi. Je pris sa tête entre mes deux mains et l'obligeais à m'embrasser, tout en le sentant se retirer de moi.

- Je t'aime, lui murmurai-je du bout des lèvres.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime aussi. Il sortit le paquet de kleenex et déposa le préservatif dedans.

Je me relevais, attrapais la couette et notre paquet, que j'allais jeter rapidement dans la poubelle de la salle de bain, caché bien au fond. En retournant dans ma chambre, je vis Edward déjà rhabillé, attendant devant la fenêtre.

- Je passerais te voir tous les soirs, pour que tu soignes ces vilaines marques ! J'eus un sourire et m'approchais de lui pour l'embrasser. Je soulevais la fenêtre et le laissais passer pour rejoindre l'arbre. Je le regardais descendre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive par terre et refermais la fenêtre.

Je lâchais la couverture et remis ma nuisette pour sortir de ma chambre. En me dirigeant au toilettes, je compris qu'Edward était arrivé au bon moment et à la bonne heure, puisqu'il va devoir se serrer la ceinture pendant environ trois voire quatre bons jours !

* * *

- Tu sais… Moi, je veux plein de bébé ! Prononçai-je, rieuse, assise sur ces cuisses. Jacob fronça les sourcils.

- Plein comment ? Il mit ses mains sur mes reins pour m'empêcher de tomber.

- Au moins trois, peut être quatre… Je me penchais sur lui et lui fis un suçon au niveau du cou. Il mit une main au niveau de ma poitrine.

- Attends, t'es sérieuse ou tu dis ça pour déconner ? Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Tu veux pas d'enfants ? Demandai-je, la voix blanche. Je me relevais de ses cuisses et commençais à chercher mes affaires.

- Si, bien sûr ! Mais… j'en veux qu'un ! Et pas avant que j'ai peut-être… 30 ou 35 ans ! Je faillis m'étrangler.

- BELLA, OH ! Je sentis que quelqu'un me secouait dans tous les sens. Je me relevais, le crâne en feu et le corps en sueur. Je tombais sur le regard paniqué de Charlie. J'eus l'impression que mon cerveau allait exploser.

- Nom de dieu Charlie, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ! Je me redressais et calais ma tête entre mes genoux, tentant de me calmer. Les veines conduisant le sang à mon cerveau battaient à toute allure, à m'en faire mal. Carlisle m'obligea à me rallonger sur le matelas, et posa sa main sur mon front pour que je ne tente pas de me relever.

J'avais l'impression d'être au bucher. Les voix de plus en plus violentes de mon père et du médecin ne se transformèrent qu'en un bourdonnement sourd et lointain. Des larmes de douleur commencèrent à monter dans mes yeux,, mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de couler. Je fermais les yeux, et me retrouvais à nouveau dans le garage de Jacob. L'odeur d'huile de moteur vint titiller mes sens. Je le laissais s'approcher de moi.

- Ne me touche pas ! M'entendis-je dire. J'eus un pas de recul et mis une main devant moi.

- Bella, on va pas se disputer pour un truc aussi naze ! Ma bouche s'ouvrit involontairement.

- Un truc aussi naze ? Un enfant, c'est naze, pour toi ? Jacob, dans une relation, outre le fait qu'il y ait l'aspect extérieur et le caractère qui comptent, il y a aussi des choses sur lequel on ne peut pas transiger, comme les enfants ou le mariage. Si on est pas d'accord là-dessus, ça va vite partir en cacahuètes notre histoire. Alors, on va se laisser un peu d'espace, pour réfléchir à tout ça, ok ? Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre. Je pris mon sac et sortis du garage.

- Tu sais Bella, déjà, avant de parler d'enfant, il faudrait aussi qu'on parle de l'acte qui procrée les enfants ! Réfléchis-y aussi, parce que c'est tout aussi important ! Et, comme tu le dis si bien, je transigerais pas sur le temps que je dois attendre ! Je baissais ma vitre et tendis un très beau majeur en sa direction.

Mon souvenir s'arrêta là. Je me laissais engloutir par ce vide noir et n'en émergeais que le lendemain. Les rideaux de ma chambre étaient tirés, et je sentais plusieurs petites électrodes collées contre ma peau. J'ouvris les yeux et tentais de les retirer. Une main que je ne connaissais que trop bien m'en empêcha.

- Ca va ma puce ? Me demanda Edward en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Je hochais la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, en tenue d'infirmier ? Et c'est quoi, tout ça ? Je pris le tube qui s'enfonçait dans mon bras et remontais mon regard jusqu'à la poche de perfusion d'où s'écoulaient plusieurs petites gouttes.

- Une hospitalisation à domicile. L'hôpital est blindé, et tu es juste sous ma surveillance intégrale jusqu'à ce que tu te rétablisses. Tu as fait ta 'crise' à une heure du matin, et il est bientôt plus de 18 heures. Il pointa du bout du menton mon réveil.

- Tu as passé la journée à me surveiller ? Il hocha la tête.

- J'ai fait des comptes rendus toutes les heures à Cullen. Je l'ai averti que tu n'allais pas tarder à te réveiller, et il m'a dit que je pouvais débrancher la perfusion. Tourne la tête. Je regardais par la fenêtre. Tu as passé une mauvaise journée et une mauvaise nuit ! Tu n'as pas arrêtée de trembler, même d'hurler à un moment. Je le sentis pincer ma peau et retirer l'aiguille. Il posa un pansement sur ma blessure et tenta de poser son stéthoscope sur mon cœur pour en écouter les battements réguliers.

- Je vais devoir demander à Carlisle de passer demain. Ton cœur bat un peu vite, et je sais pas si c'est à cause de moi, ou s'il y a une autre raison médicale.

- Je le sais moi, que c'est à cause de toi que je m'emballe. Je tendis la main pour attraper sa blouse et l'obliger à se mettre au-dessus de moi. Il tomba sur mon lit, et plaça ses genoux des deux côtés de mon corps.

- Bella… Souffla-t-il. Je suis en service !

- Service un peu spécial non ? Je tentais de me hisser pour l'embrasser. Il se recula, se redressa et alla s'installer sur la chaise de mon bureau. Il reprit son livre qu'il lisait depuis un bon bout de temps et continua de lire.

- Et ta garde, elle se termine à quelle heure ? Demandai-je tout en me relevant. Je me dirigeais vers la porte de la chambre pour en sortir mais il se mit en travers de ma route.

- A 18 heures 30. Eh, où tu vas ?

- Aux toilettes ! A moins que tu préfères que je m'urine dessus ! Il me laissa passer. J'en profitais pour changer de sous-vêtements. Je pris mon temps avant de repartir le rejoindre. Je lui fis mon regard noir et guettais mon réveil jusqu'à ce qu'il m'affiche 18 heures 30. A 18h30 et 45 secondes, il avait retiré sa blouse d'infirmier et était blotti dans mon lit, tout contre moi. Il m'embrassa longuement, avant de me faire remarquer que…

- Bella, ton haleine ! Je lui frappais le bras et l'embrassais de nouveau juste pour l'embêter !

- Mmh, tu sais, il faut que j'aille me laver. Et, je pourrais très bien faire un malaise ou avoir un souvenir dans la baignoire… Il faut que tu me surveilles…

- Je crois que mon domaine de protection peut s'élargir à une surveillance un peu plus approfondie… Sa main se glissa sous mon pyjama et alla se poser sur mon sein.

- Pas de sexe. J'ai ma période rouge. Il me fit sa mine de chien battu. Je fus intransigeante, me relevais et lui prit la main. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain et en verrouilla la porte. Il glissa même une chaise sous la poignée pour être sûr que personne ne vienne nous déranger. Je le laissais préparer le bain pendant que je me préparais un long lavage de dents au dentifrice mentholé.

On se déshabilla mutuellement avant de se glisser dans le bain chaud. La mousse se colla contre ma peau humide de transpiration. Edward put surveiller chacune des cellules de mon corps, ainsi que chacun de mes cheveux du bout du doigt… Sans avoir accès à mon sexe. Moi aussi, je pus surveiller chaque cellule d'Edward et de mini-Edward.

* * *

A dimanche prochain ! (J'essayerais de poster plus tôt).

Bonne semaine, bisous !


	38. Escapade à Seattle

Hello ! Me voila cette semaine avec un chapitre… Qui devrait vous plaire !

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Tout va rester rose entre eux pendant encore un certain temps. Ils en ont besoin, après ce qu'ils ont subis. Personne ne devrait se mettre en travers de leur route… Enfin, pas tout de suite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagiliy : Coucou ! Tu as de la chance d'éviter les partiels ! Moi, j'en ai encore après les vacs ! Edward n'a pas été trop méchant, mais c'est une belle et douce vengeance pour notre Bella, qui ne réclame que ça ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Tu sais, j'aime bien ces moments-là, où on n'est pas tout le temps en train de faire l'amour. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et savourais sa présence simple contre moi. Ma main caressait la tête de Tobby, pendant qu'Edward faisait de légers mouvements sur mes reins. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, ayant froid. Il enleva la couverture du dossier du canapé et l'enroula autour de moi. Je pris Tobby dans mes deux mains et m'allongeais sur les jambes d'Edward. Vaguement, mes doigts continuèrent de masser le crane de Tobby avant que je ne sombre dans les limbes du sommeil.

Quelque chose fit vibrer le matelas en dessous de moi. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et constatais que j'étais dans le lit d'Edward, toujours enroulée dans la couverture du canapé. Il a dut me monter dans la chambre et n'a pas réussi à me la faire retirer. J'entendis Tobby couiner au pied de notre lit. Edward dormait toujours, et comme aucun de nos portables n'est allumés, j'en conclus que c'est son biper. Je roulais jusqu'à lui et lui secouais le bras.

- Edward, soufflai-je. Il grogna, bava et roula de l'autre côté. Edward ! Répliquai-je plus vivement. Je collais mes pieds contre ses mollets, sachant qu'il avait horreur de ça. Il ne cilla pas. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Je lui mis un coup de talon dans les tibias. Malheureusement, ne calculant pas bien ma force, il alla valdinguer sur le plancher.

- Putain ! Jura-t-il à voix haute.

- Désolé ! M'excusai-je. Mais c'est ton biper, il arrête pas ! Il se redressa, souleva son oreiller et arrêta son engin de malheur.

- Merde, je dois y aller ! Il alluma la lumière et enfila ses vêtements d'infirmier le plus vite possible. Je serais là à ton réveil. Il m'embrassa le front, enjamba habilement Tobby et quitta à toute vitesse la maison. Je me penchais vers lui. Il leva son crâne vers moi.

- Allez viens pépère, puisque ton maitre nous a abandonné tous les deux… Je l'allongeais à la place d'Edward et reprit le cours tranquille de ma nuit dans les bras de Morphée, faute d'avoir ceux d'Edward.

A mon réveil, je sentis qu'une main tenait délicatement la mienne, et réalisais que les doigts fins d'Edward étaient enroulés au mieux. J'eus un bâillement, m'étirais, et enjambais Tobby pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Je lui embrassais rapidement les lèvres avant de me caler contre son torse.

- Ca s'est bien passé ? Demandai-je. Il haussa simplement les épaules.

- Incendie dans un immeuble à une dizaine de minutes de Forks. Ah oui, une grande règle quand on fréquente Edward : ne jamais lui parler de boulot en dehors de l'hôpital. Tobby ouvrit ses yeux justes avant que l'on ne s'embrasse, et alla se caler contre Edward pour profiter de sa chaleur. Il eut un éclat de rire qui me fit trembler !

- Allez, viens là mon petit père, c'est l'heure du petit dej ! Edward me prit dans ses bras, comme une jeune mariée, obligeant Tobby à nous suivre. J'eus légèrement peur quand on arriva dans les escaliers, mais, heureusement, j'arrivais en bas entière. Il m'obligea à m'assoir sur ces cuisses.

- Tu manges pas ? Demandai-je tout en reprenant un cookie. Je lui en tendis un, dont il croqua une bouchée.

- J'ai déjà mangé à l'hôpital, je suis rentrée il y a seulement 20 minutes. Je pris mon cahier de maths et révisais mes formules de la veille. Je le refermais quand je me rendis compte que je les connaissais sur le bout des doigts. Je voulais te proposer un truc… Il dégagea quelques mèches qui tombaient sur mon front. Je me calais contre lui, veillant à ne pas nous faire basculer en arrière.

- Je t'écoute ?

- Ça te dirait… Qu'on aille à Seattle ce week-end ? J'ai prévenu Emmett et Rose, ils sont d'accord pour nous accueillir pour la nuit. Ça te permettrait de découvrir un peu Seattle, depuis le temps que je t'en parle !

- Edward, je ne peux pas ! J'ai des tas de trucs à apprendre et à faire pour ce week-end ! Une autre fois, mais pas cette semaine. J'attrapais mes notes de littérature.

- Bella, tous les spécialistes te le diront : Il faut prendre le temps de se reposer, et ne pas travailler tous le temps, ce n'est plus constructif ni productif pour toi. J'ai l'accord de ton père, de ton frère, de ta belle-sœur, et je suis sure que le docteur Cullen l'approuverait.

- J'accepte. Mais à la condition que j'emmène mes cours chez eux. Il fronça les sourcils. J'en fis de même.

- Je t'autorise à prendre trois cahiers maximum avec toi. Mais, crois-moi, entre tout ce qu'on a prévu à Seattle, et ce que j'ai prévu pour nous deux… Tu n'auras pas le temps d'ouvrir le moindre cahier. Il frotta son nez contre lui mien, m'intriguant et me faisant rougir.

* * *

Tobby couinait sans arrêt depuis plus de quinze minutes, et je m'empressais de le sortir de sa cage pour lui faire faire ses besoins. J'eus à peine le temps d'attacher la laisse à son collier pour ne pas le prendre que Rosalie me sautait dessus pour me serrer contre elle. Son petit ventre se moula contre le mien, et je dus résister à l'envie de poser mes mains dessus.

- Ça nous fait vraiment plaisir que vous veniez tous les deux ! Elle alla faire une étreinte à Edward, alors que mon frère me prenait dans ses bras pour me faire virevolter. Je l'arrêtais au bout de deux tours pour ne pas vomir. Il alla frapper amicalement l'épaule d'Edward, qui récupérait nos bagages.

Je pris Tobby dans mes bras et suivis ma famille jusqu'à l'intérieur de leur tour. Ils vivaient au dernier étage, qui leur était entièrement réservé. L'appartement était immensément grand, et très ouvert. De petites séparations marquaient la différence de pièces. Le salon occupait la majeure partie de la pièce. Les canapés étaient blancs, postés face à un écran plat et à l'immense baie vitrée. Il y avait deux grands fauteuils confortables pour la lecture, mais ne trouvait aucune bibliothèque dans la pièce. Le décor du salon me rappela celui de mon souvenir, quand j'avais bus le champagne au restaurant. La table basse était recouverte de magasines sportif, automobile et de mode. On voit qu'ils sont chez eux !

Ils nous emmenèrent dans notre chambre, où la salle de bain était mitoyenne. La chambre était grande, les murs étaient bleus, et le lit était en grand deux places pour nous deux. Le parquet était d'un bois très clair, comme celui du salon. Je déballais nos affaires dans l'armoire rapidement, alors qu'Edward s'allongeait sur le lit, en travers, épuisé de la route parcourue. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et l'obligea à le chevaucher.

- Ça te dit, une douche en couple ?

- Mmh, pourquoi pas ! Je pris notre gel douche et allais dans la salle de bain. Elle était amplement suffisante pour nous deux, contenant une grande douche ainsi qu'un lavabo et tous le linge nécessaire. On se déshabilla mutuellement avant d'enjamber la séparation entre le bac et le carrelage. La cabine était assez petite pour nous deux. Mon menton s'enfonçait dans son torse, et mes tétons frôlaient sa peau.

Il prit notre bouteille de gel douche, et, n'utilisant pas de gant, fit mousser le gel à même ses mains avant de me nettoyer. D'ailleurs, je sais même pas s'il me nettoie ou s'il me caresse ! Quoique, vu comme son érection vient de se durcir contre mon ventre, je crois que c'est plus des caresses.

- Edward, je calme tout de suite tes ardeurs. Hors de question qu'on fasse l'amour ici. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois, on a failli glisser parce que tu as perdu l'équilibre. Alors, soit tu te détends, soit… Tu te détends !

- Soit tu me détends.

- Edward, soufflai-je. Tu sais que je suis pas fan de la masturbation. Je laissais l'eau dégouliner le long de mon corps. Je sentis ses doigts commencer à me masser le cuir chevelu, durant de longues secondes.

Pendant que l'eau dégoulinait sur moi, rinçant mes cheveux, je pris le savon dans mes main et fis de même. J'attrapais son pénis entre mes doigts quand il fut à portée de doigt et entrepris de lents mouvements pour le soulager. Il feula, renversa sa tête en arrière et profita de ma main.

- Hey les jeunes, on va diner sous… Emmett entra sans prévenir dans la salle de bain. Il se tétanisa devant moi, ma main empoignant le sexe bien tendu d'Edward qui se ramollit de suite. Mon bras gauche cacha mes seins, et ma main droite alla couvrir mon pubis. Edward plaça ses deux mains sur son sexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, la fin du spectacle ! M'énervai-je. SORS D'ICI ! Il nous fixait toujours, les yeux grands ouverts. Sa main tâtonna derrière lui pour trouver la poignée de la porte et sortir d'ici. Je soufflais de soulagement quand il disparut enfin.

- Tu crois qu'il a vu ce qu'on faisait ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, à ton avis ! La prochaine fois que tu auras envie qu'on fasse l'amour, pense à mon frère avant, ça te calmera !

* * *

- Bella, hum… Je peux te parler deux minutes ? Emmett restait derrière la porte, tandis qu'Edward remontait la fermeture de ma robe. J'ouvris juste un peu la porte pour sortir de la pièce. Emmett m'attrapa le bras de sa main gauche, me fis traverser l'appartement pour me conduire à son bureau. Il était assez grand, avec un bureau en bois sombre, plusieurs chaises en cuir molletonné, une bibliothèque contre un des murs ainsi qu'un petit bar. Le canapé se situait contre le mur, à côté de la porte. Sa main droite tenait… une carotte ? On s'installa sur le canapé.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Hum, je pensais vraiment pas avoir cette conversation avec toi, alors si on pouvait éviter d'en parler à qui que ce soit, ça m'éviterait des années de torture. Il est clair que tu es très très proche d'Edward, et, même si je ne l'approuve pas totalement… Il récolta un regard noir de ma part. Je veux te protéger, de toutes les manières qui soient. Il sortit un emballage argenté de sa poche.

- Emmett, c'est pas nécessaire, soufflai-je.

- Oh si, crois-moi : Alors tu te tais, et tu me laisses aller au bout ! Un préservatif, tu ne dois pas l'ouvrir avec les dents, sinon, tu risques d'abimer le latex. Il faut le faire avec les doigts. Ensuite… Il prit la carotte et la cala entre ses genoux.

- Emmett, ne me dis pas que tu vas mettre un préservatif sur cette carotte !

- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Il faut que tu pinces le réservoir, comme ça. Sinon, ça crée des bulles d'air, et ça peut lâcher quand… Ensuite, il faut que tu prennes ca entre ton pouce et ton index, et…

- STOP ! Hurlai-je en me relevant. Mon frère arrêta sa leçon de torture. Emmett, je sais déjà comment mettre un préservatif car Edward me l'a appris, et pas sur une maudite carotte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors, tu vois, maintenant, toi, tu vas aller jeter ce préservatif et rendre cette carotte à Rose, pendant que moi, je vais retourner dans la chambre, et faire comme si tout ça ne s'était pas passé. Je me rassis à côté de lui et prit sa main. J'apprécie que tu t'en fasses autant pour moi sur ce plan-là. Mais tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Je sais me protéger. Ok ? Il hocha la tête. Je lui embrassais la joue et retournais dans ma chambre, évitant le regard de Rosalie.

- Ma puce, ça va ? Edward caressa mon visage pour me faire retrouver des couleurs.

- Si tu tiens à ma santé mentale, ne me demande pas ce qui s'est passé avec Emmett, et surtout, ne me cuisine plus jamais de carottes.

* * *

On mangea sur la table de la cuisine, qui était tout juste assez grande pour nous quatre. Je n'osais pas regarder mon frère dans les yeux, et lui non plus n'osait pas. Je lui en veux un peu pour ce qu'il m'a fait subir au cours de la dernière heure.

On s'empiffra du gâteau que Rosalie avait fait tout à l'heure avant qu'ils ne me proposent d'aller se balader le long de l'océan. Vu qu'il n'était que 21 heures 30, j'acceptais avec plaisir.

Edward me prit la main jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive sur le ponton, situé à cinq minutes de chez mon frère. Il était éclairé par intermittence par des lampadaires qui se reflétaient sur l'eau, donnait une lueur fantomatique à l'instant. Je lâchais la main de mon copain et allais enrouler mon bras autour du bassin de mon frère, lui prouvant que je n'étais pas si rancunière que ça. Edward reprit ma main gauche dans la sienne, et garda Tobby en laisse d'une main ferme. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder les vagues venir lécher le rivage, s'écraser contre les poteaux de bois du ponton. C'est reposant à contempler. Je frissonnais sous l'air frais amené par les vagues, et Edward déposa sa veste sur moi pour me réchauffer. Je regardais les bateaux partir et arriver loin vers l'Océan. Je posais ma tête contre le torse d'Edward. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus parfait au monde à cet instant-là.

On rentra rapidement, Rosalie étant fatiguée, tout comme Edward. On fit le même chemin en sens inverse avant de se séparer dans le hall de leur appartement, chacun de son côté. Tobby élut résidence dans le salon, sur le petit canapé acheté spécialement pour lui. On partagea la salle de bain avec Edward, avant qu'il ne me laisse de l'intimité pour que je puisse enfiler ma nuisette, achetée avec Alice et Angela. Elle était assez décolletée, de couleur rose, et couvrait à peine mes fesses. J'espère qu'elle plaira au principal intéressé. Adossé à la tête de lit, il ne put s'empêcher de me siffler quand il me vit dans cette tenue.

- Mmh, je vais me faire un plaisir de te l'enlever, ou plutôt, de te la déchirer… Je contournais le lit pour y prendre ma place et éteignit la lumière. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser, et il en profita pour me faire rouler sur le dos, me surplombant.

Je glissais mes mains sur ces épaules et profitais de sa bouche. Ses mains à lui se posèrent sur mes cuisses, m'obligeant à les enrouler autour de son bassin. Je constatais qu'il manquait quelque chose à l'ensemble… Je me frottais indécemment à lui, espérant animer la bête qui sommeillait. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mon corps et attrapèrent les bretelles de ma nuisette pour les faire descendre le long de mes épaules. Je continuais mes mouvements de plus en plus vifs sur son bassin… Mais rien à faire ! Il me lâcha, roula sur le côté et frappa le matelas de ses poings fermés.

- Merde ! Jura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est moi, je t'excite pas ? Demandai-je, inquiète.

- Bella, tu es foutrement excitante, et je t'interdis de penser le contraire, c'est clair ? C'est juste… Je peux pas ! J'arrête pas de revoir ton frère entrer dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure, et… Il eut un frisson de dégout.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un massage ? Demandai-je tout en faisant craquer mes doigts. Il fit non de la tête.

- Je pense que pour ce soir, c'est pas la peine d'essayer. Il m'embrassa le coin des lèvres. Demain si tu veux, quand on sera à Forks. Mais, si tu es trop frustrée, ma langue et mes doigts sont toujours prêts à te faire du bien.

- Non. Tout compte fait, j'ai pas tant envie que ça. Ayant subitement mal à la tête, je l'embrassais avant de m'enrouler dans ma couette. Edward repassa son bras autour de mes hanches avant de me laisser dormir.

Je me revis en train de marcher sur le ponton, mais cette fois ci, avec Charlie et Renée. Ils se tenaient de part et d'autre de moi, tentant de ne pas me montrer la tension qui régnait entre eux.

- Bon, ça suffit ! Je fis deux pas en avant et me tournais face à eux. Je mis mes mains sur les hanches. Si vous croyez que je suis suffisamment stupide pour ne pas avoir remarqué la tension entre vous, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Je vois savoir ce qui se passe. Tout de suite ! Exigeai-je.

- Bella, calme-toi, d'accord ? Me demanda mon père.

- Non, je ne me calme pas ! Ma voix monta dans les aigus. J'ai peur, vous le comprenez ! Une larme perla sous ma paupière. Renée s'approcha de moi et l'essuya.

- Non ma puce, ne pleure pas ! Elle caressa mon visage de ses longs doigts. Je posais ma tête sur ses épaules.

- Autant le lui dire tout de suite Renée. Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot. Je lâchais l'étreinte de ma mère et regardais Charlie droit dans les yeux.

- Ne me dites pas que l'un de vous est malade ou à un cancer ! Il fit non de la tête.

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur pour toi… Il posa son bras sur mes reins. Mais… Autant le dire directement, ta mère a un amant. Depuis plusieurs mois. Evidemment, je savais qu'on traversait une mauvais passe, mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point-là.

- Charlie ! L'invectiva ma mère.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, nonchalamment. Je dis juste la vérité. On a demandé le divorce par consentement mutuel. Je sentis mes jambes flageoler sous moi. Je dus me tenir aux épaules de mon père. On rencontre le juge demain. Ça devrait être rapide. Mais… Il reste la question de ta garde. Je n'entendis pas la suite de leur discours. D'ailleurs, je n'entendis plus rien du tout. Un point blanc prit place dans mes yeux et ne disparut pas, bien au contraire. Il m'engloutit. Je me senti partir en arrière et n'entendit plus rien.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans la chambre, dans l'appartement de mon frère. Ils étaient tous autour de moi, les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Je me mis à genoux sur le matelas et serrais mon frère contre moi. Il me rendit avec force mon étreinte, sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

- Divorce de papa et maman, quand ils me l'ont annoncé, sur le ponton, soufflai-je. Il frotta mon dos, espérant me réconforter. Sans grand succès. Rosalie disparut de la chambre avant de revenir, tenant une tasse fumante dans la main. J'en reniflais l'odeur avant de lui demander ce que c'était.

-Une infusion à la camomille, ça te fera du bien. Je bus la tasse assez rapidement avant de la lui rendre. Je me recouchais dans les bras d'Edward et m'endormit quasi instantanément. Le lendemain, je me réveillais alors qu'il me tenait toujours dans ses bras, caressant mes cheveux.

- Quelle heure ? Soufflai-je en roulant sur le matelas pour m'allonger sur le ventre, me cachant du soleil.

- Dix heures. On avait prévu pas mal de visites aujourd'hui pour toi, mais on se rend compte que tu seras pas d'attaque. On doit repartir à quinze heures pour rentrer au plus tard à dix-neuf heures à peu près à Forks. On ira juste marcher pour te montrer les plus grands bâtiments. Le reste, on visitera une prochaine fois. Il m'embrassa le cuir chevelu. Bella ?

- Mmh quoi ? Soufflai-je dans l'oreiller.

- Evite de me montrer ton popotin, ça me donne des idées. J'eus un rougissement et me rappelais la dernière fois qu'il a prononcé cette phrase, c'était pour me faire tester la levrette, une position d'un livre compliqué de Kama machin. Rien que de repenser à la manière dont sa verge me remplissait totalement, me provoquant le plus spectaculaire des orgasmes… Je me frottais les cuisses pour me provoquer du plaisir.

- Quel meuble ce soir ?

- Table de la cuisine… Ou peut-être contre le canapé, je sais pas encore… Il m'embrassa la nuque.

- Allez, ton frère nous attend pour le petit déjeuner !

* * *

Je repensais à tous ces beaux bâtiments que je n'ai pas pu visiter mais seulement admirer. Space Needle… Le musée du Rock… Le parc Kerry… Et l'université de Washington. Je regardais le paysage de l'autoroute, les arbres le long de la route… Je sais que je reviendrais visiter tout ça un jour, avec Edward et Tobby. J'ai tellement envie de découvrir le monde, ce qu'il recèle ! Si jamais je ne recouvre pas la mémoire, je sais que je ferais tout pour voyager. Et j'espère que celui qui se tient à côté de moi, concentré comme jamais sur la route qui se déroule face à lui acceptera de m'accompagner.

Il arriva à Forks trente minutes après. Il nous fallut moins de trois minutes pour rejoindre le garage et la maison d'Edward. Il sortit nos affaires, laissa Tobby aller se défouler dans le jardin. Mon compagnon appuya sur le bouton pour faire redescendre les battants plastique du garage et s'approcha de moi, avec un air de prédateur.

- Crois-moi Bella, si tu ne cours pas très vite hors de ce garage, je te jure que demain, tu auras du mal à marcher.

- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de fuir ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais adossé au mur, la tête d'Edward dans mon cou, ravageant ce dernier à l'aide de ses dents et de sa langue. Je fourrais mes mains dans ses cheveux, l'encourageant inutilement. D'un coup de rein habile, je hissais mes cuisses autour de son bassin. Ces mains prirent mes cuisses pour me stabiliser.

- A ce que je vois, la bête est réveillée ! Commentai-je, le narguant gentiment.

- Accroche-toi ! Ecoutant son conseil à la lettre, j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et le laissais m'approcher de la voiture. Puisque madame veut faire sa maligne, que dirait-elle de tester le coffre de la Volvo ! Il m'assit dessus et releva le bas de ma robe sur mes cuisses. Il en profita pour m'arracher mon dessous. Il enroula ses deux bras autour de mes cuisses et me rapprocha de ses lèvres. Oh non, non, non !

Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et posa directement sa bouche contre mes lèvres intimes. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre tentait de trouver quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Mais je ne trouvais que la surface lisse du coffre. Je tentais de ne pas basculer dans la folie, alors qu'Edward faisait tout pour me faire craquer, butinant la zone autour de mon bourgeon mais n'allant… A cet endroit ! Ces doigts se faufilèrent vers mon entrée, et ils s'incurvèrent directement pour titiller mon point G, qu'il avait découvert il y a peu de temps. Ma bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux.

Sa langue alla enfin lécher et sucer mon bourgeon saillant. Je comptais les secondes dans ma tête pour savoir combien de temps j'allais résister sous les vagues de plus en plus grosses qui se déchainait dans mon bas ventre. 1…2…3… Mes parois commencèrent à céder, mais… Un bruit de sonnette interrompit mon décompte mental ainsi que les divines actions d'Edward.

* * *

Ouais ouais, je suis bien caché !

Je vous laisse deviner qui vient interrompre le futur orgasme de Bella !

A dimanche !

Bisous ^^


	39. Incident à l'hopital

Bonjour ! Désolé désolé désolé pour le retard hier, mais j'ai été malade une bonne partie de la journée, donc, incapable de poster. Je ferrais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Aussidagility : Emmett qui devient prof de bio, ça vaut tout l'or du monde ! C'est un des deux, mais la personne qui vient les déranger est une femme. Merci pour ton *****, et merci pour ta review ^^ Bisous copine !

JasperEdward21 : Tu ne veux pas que Bella, frustrée comme jamais, puisse se laisser aller ? Lol. Non, ce n'est pas le voisin, mais bien… La seconde proposition ! A très vite, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Emmett qui devient prof de bio, c'est exceptionnel, en effet ! Ce n'est pas un homme qui vient déranger notre couple, donc… Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

P*****, FAIS C**** ! Bella, assise sur le capot, baissa son regard luisant de plaisir sur moi. Les lèvres entrouvertes, j'écoutais le langage de son corps, désireux de jouir, de se laisser aller. Je remis mon index et mon majeur dans son antre, les courbant pour frôler son point G, tout en plaquant mon pouce sur son clitoris. Elle projeta ses hanches dans ma direction et courba le dos, pendant que son antre me comprimait durant de longues secondes. Elle s'allongea sur le coffre, se remettant de son orgasme. Je vérifiais qu'elle allait bien avant de me relever.

Je partis en direction de la porte du garage pour rejoindre la maison. Je dus m'adosser à mur du salon pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Pas possible d'ouvrir à un visiteur inconnu alors que Little moi est à deux doigts de transpercer mes vêtements ! Je fermais les yeux, mais je ne pouvais voir que Bella, ondulante sous moi, sur moi, en lingerie ou les traits tendus par le plaisir. Merde, ça m'aide pas, bien au contraire ! Je me pinçais la main pour me sortir ces images de la tête. Allez Ed, force toi à penser à un truc dégueu. Quelqu'un appuya de nouveau sur la sonnette.

- J'ARRIVE ! Hurlai-je. Je fermais les yeux à nouveau, et, instantanément, je nous revis sous la douche, Bella mon sexe en main, devant son frère. Instantanément, mon jean et mon boxer reprirent une forme initiale correcte. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'entrouvris afin de voir la tête de mon visiteur.

- Maman ? Prononçai-je tout seul. J'ouvris la porte en grand. Sous son bras droit, elle tenait Tobby, avant de s'agenouiller pour le poser par terre. Son ventre gonflé parut plus accentué. Tobby se faufila entre mes jambes pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Je me décalais pour la laisser passer. Tu veux t'assoir ? Lui proposai-je. Elle fit non de la tête.

- Je passe juste rapidement te voir. Carlisle ne veut pas trop qu'on s'approche, et il fait son maximum avec toi pour limiter vos relations au strict professionnel. Je voulais juste te donner ça.

Elle ouvrit son sac et me donna un petit cliché en noir et blanc. Je le regardais à travers les derniers rayons du soleil du crépuscule filant. Je remarquais un fœtus recroquevillé dans le ventre de sa mère.

- Je ne désespère pas, contrairement à Carlisle, de t'initier à la vie de notre bébé. Alors, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une bonne idée que tu puisses au moins le voir. Tu veux connaitre le sexe probable ? Vu que je ne suis qu'a quatre mois de grossesse, le médecin n'en est sûr qu'a 90%.

- Tu en es déjà à quatre mois ? Souffla ma voix faiblement. Elle hocha simplement la tête. Dis le sexe… Réclamai-je.

- Ce serait une fille, selon les médecins. Je vais te laisser, je vois que tu n'es pas seul. Je sentis la main de Bella prendre la mienne. Son pouce frôla le dos de ma main. J'espère te revoir bientôt.

- Moi aussi M'man. Elle hésita à me faire une accolade et rebroussa chemin en direction de sa voiture. Je la regardais filer hors de quartier pendant alors que Bella resserra sa prise sur ma main.

- Je suppose que pour un câlin endiablé sur le canapé, c'est foutu ? Je hochais lamentablement la tête. Elle se posta vers moi et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Tu veux en parler ? Je fis non de la tête. Si jamais tu as besoin de soutien, je suis là.

- Merci. Elle me lâcha la main et je la vis filer à l'étage avec sa valise, Tobby la suivant.

* * *

- Edward, éteins cette maudite lumière !

Le couinement de Bella me sortit de ma transe. Je fixais l'image de ce fœtus recroquevillé dans le ventre d'Esmée depuis beaucoup plus de temps que je ne me l'imaginais. Je me tournais vers Bella, tournée vers moi, me regardant. Je l'obligeais à s'allonger sur le lit et relevais le haut de son pyjama, dénudant à peine son ventre. J'y posais le cliché de l'échographie dessus.

- C'est malsain Edward. Elle la récupéra et la rangea dans sa table de nuit.

- Désolé. C'est juste que j'aie du mal à réaliser tout ça. La taille du bébé, enfin… Tu vois quoi !

- Edward, ce bébé n'est pas ton bébé. C'est le bébé de ta mère et de ton beau-père. Ce n'est pas le tien.

- Je sais. Mais j'essayais juste d'imaginer ce que ça ferrait sur toi, si tu portais un bébé. J'eus un léger sourire stupide sur les lèvres, jusqu'à ce que Bella se redresse pour me chevaucher.

- Tu veux qu'on ait des enfants ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Bien évidemment ! Je me redressais et parcourut la ligne imaginaire de son oreille à ses lèvres à l'aide des miennes. Des tas et des tas, mais… On a encore le temps pour ça. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches pour la stabiliser. Je vis qu'elle venait de pâlir. Bella, je ne vais pas te faire un enfant tout de suite ! Je la vis expirer l'air de ses poumons. La décision de faire un enfant se prend à deux, et tu es beaucoup trop jeune ! Elle se pencha au-dessus de moi et embrassa le bout de mon nez.

- Tu sais, même si on attend encore un peu pour faire un enfant, on peut toujours faire l'acte qui consiste à en procréer en toute sécurité… Je la vis se pencher au-dessus de moi et attraper un préservatif dans ma commode de nuit.

Je baissais mon boxer et son pantalon de pyjama, tout en la laissant faire glisser le bout de latex sur moi. Je pris ses hanches entre mes mains et la laissais s'empaler sur moi. Je la serrais contre moi quand elle m'inséra totalement en elle. Après deux jours de frustration, bon sang que ça fait du bien, de la sentir toute humide autour de moi. Je pourrais jouir en moins de temps que d'habitude. Et vu le visage de Bella contracté par le plaisir, je sais qu'elle ne va pas tenir non plus. Je la rapprochais de moi et la laissais prendre appui sur mes épaules, me chevauchant lentement. Je me penchais pour prendre un de ses tétons dans ma bouche, ce qui la fit ralentir sur moi. Je pris ses hanches pour continuer l'aider dans le mouvement. C'est toujours comme ça quand on fait la position de l'amazone. Elle prend tellement de plaisir qu'elle est incapable de continuer à me chevaucher entièrement. Ses gémissements étouffés et étranglés résonnèrent à mon oreille, avant que ses yeux ne me demandent de la retourner. Habilement, sans sortir d'elle, j'arrivais à faire rouler nos corps emmêlés et à nous positionner au centre du matelas.

- Bon sang que je t'aime ! Soufflai-je au creux de son oreille en continuant son vas et vient lent. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mon bassin. J'ai l'impression de ne pas lui dire assez souvent que je l'aime, alors que je ressens pour elle un amour quasi destructeur.

- Moi aus… Aussi ! Ah ! ED ! Couina-t-elle.

- Bon sang ! Grognai-je tout en jouissant à mon tour. Je restais à bout de bras encore quelques secondes avant de m'écouler sur elle. Bella supporta mon poids pendant encore quelques secondes avant que je ne avant que je ne roule sur le flanc.

Complétement étourdi de plaisir, ce fut elle qui récupéra le préservatif encore sur moi pour le glisser dans un mouchoir en papier. Je pris plusieurs secondes pour reprendre mes esprits avant de venir la serrer dans mes bras. Elle retira tous vêtements sur son corps dégoulinant de sueur avant de se coller contre moi.

J'éteignis la lumière et la calais dans mes bras. Je lui embrassais l'oreille avant de lui murmurer des centaines de je t'aime. Elle se mit face à moi et posa sa tête contre mon cœur. Je continuais à lui répéter cette litanie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Je continuais un peu jusqu'à ce que, trop faible, je m'endorme à côté d'elle, comblé de bien des manières.

* * *

- Je veux rester ici ! Elle attrapa Tobby contre elle et le câlina. Evidemment, si elle y va comme ça…

- Bella, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà attaché dans ma chambre à hurler de plaisir. Elle eut un rougissement. Regarde-moi chérie. Je m'agenouillais face à elle et lui prit le menton. Je te garderais avec moi avec plaisir, et tu le sais, hein ? Elle fit oui de la tête. Mais, il faut que tu passes du temps avec ta famille. C'est important. Alors… Semaine chez eux, week-end chez moi ?

- Comme les gosses divorcés, ne put-elle s'empêcher… Je lui caressais la peau du pouce. Mais, j'ai pas le choix, hein ? Je hochais la tête.

- Si tu veux, je pourrais même venir te voir le soir, dans ta chambre, mais pas longtemps. Si Charlie découvrait notre manège, j'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il me ferrait. Elle eut un léger éclat de rire.

Tobby lui lécha le bout des doigts, ayant surement compris qu'il n'allait pas la revoir avant un bon bout de temps. Elle attrapa son sac de vêtements et monta dans la voiture. Je la reconduisis chez elle le plus lentement possible. Quand je fus arrêté devant chez elle, elle en profita pour me chevaucher dans le but de m'embrasser. Je reculais mon siège et la serrais contre moi un peu plus fortement, dévorant ses lèvres et tentant de contrôler mon entre-jambes.

- Ramène-moi chez toi ! Tu en meurs d'envie ! Je fis non de la tête. Elle me fit sa moue boudeuse que j'embrassais le plus vite possible quand quelqu'un tapa à la vitre de ma voiture. Bella se tapa la tête contre le plafonnier avant de regarder son père. Ce dernier me salua brièvement avant d'ordonner doucement mais fermement à sa fille de sortir de la voiture. Elle démêla ses membres des miens et arriva à rejoindre son père. Je fis un demi-tour rapide en direction de l'hôpital, étant bientôt en retard.

- MASEN ! Hurla Carlisle dans le hall de l'hôpital, me faisant sursauter. Je me tournais vers lui.

- Un problème docteur Cullen ? Demandai-je.

- Ne commencez pas avec votre ton condescendant Masen ! Méfiez-vous, vous êtes proche du renvoi ici ! Encore un retard, et c'est pour votre pomme !

- Méfiez-vous aussi, car je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la définition du renvoi abusif, sinon, je vous conseille de consulter votre avocat ! Je le contournais et montais les escaliers pour aller me changer et passer mon badge. C'est bon, il m'enmerde pour deux minutes de retard que j'aurais pas eu s'il ne m'avait pas molesté pour mes retards à l'accueil. Enervé, j'allais au bureau des infirmiers et regardais ce que j'avais à faire pour la journée.

Je ne m'arrêtais presque pas pour déjeuner à midi et allais m'écrouler deux minutes sur une des chaises de l'accueil du troisième pour me reposer.

- Masen ! M'invectiva mon gentil beau-père.

- Quoi ? Répliquai-je, lasse de me faire invectiver de la sorte par lui. Lui qui prône à corps et à cri l'égalité de traitement entre les chirurgiens et les infirmiers, ça doit pas être valable pour moi.

- Dans un premier temps, je ne vous permets pas d'être aussi insolent ! Il vous manque vos heures de bloc pour ce mois-ci. A 16 heures, je vous veux dans le bloc C pour l'appendicectomie de monsieur Cooper. Et c'est non négociable. Il signa le dossier du patient d'un geste brusque avant de le remettre à la secrétaire. Je me levais mollement et allais à la machine à café, quand mon biper sonna, me réclamant à l'accueil. Je pris mon café, descendis les deux étages pour me trouver au rez-de-chaussée. Une des infirmières me pointa du doigt quelqu'un.

- Bella ? Demandai-je bêtement avec mon gobelet de café. Elle s'approcha de moi, vêtue d'un chemisier blanc et d'un jean. Elle ne m'embrassa pas quand elle vit la secrétaire nous contempler. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je bêtement.

- J'ai des examens à faire, rien de grave. Je terminais mon gobelet et le lançais dans la poubelle. Tu sais, si je suis venue plus tôt, c'est pour qu'on passe un peu de temps tous les deux… Elle fit courir sa main sur mon torse.

- Je peux pas, je dois assister Cullen sur une opération. Je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur et appuyais sur le bouton.

- Je t'accompagne jusqu'en bas ! Elle se faufila dans la cabine vide à côté de moi. J'appuyais sur le bouton menant à l'étage du bloc quand la cabine eut un vif sursaut entre deux étages et ne repartit pas. Je vis que le doigt de Bella était sur le bouton stop.

- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Elle se colla contre moi et attrapa les deux pans de son chemisier à pression, qui s'ouvrit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

- Je te déstresse avant ton opération… Elle prit les coutures de ma blouse d'infirmier.

- Bella, arrête ça !

- Pourquoi ? On est seul, et Alice et Angela m'ont dit que faire l'amour dans un ascenseur était très excitant et te rapprochait de l'autre !

- Bella… Tu vois ça ? Je pointais du doigt l'angle de l'ascenseur

- Le gros truc triangulaire là ? Je hochais la tête.

- Ça s'appelle une caméra de surveillance. Elle a été installée par l'hôpital afin de surveiller que personne ne fasse de malaise dans les cabines et pour empêcher les employées d'avoir des relations sexuelles au travail. Alors, c'est pas contre toi, mais, j'aimerais éviter que l'hôpital tout entier soit au courant de mes supers performances sexuelles. Alors si tu ne veux pas que tout l'hôpital puisse mater tes seins, je te conseille fortement de te rhabiller. Tremblante, elle eut pour seul reflexe de se cacher les seins à l'aide de ses bras.

Je me penchais par terre, attrapais son vêtement et le remis sur elle. Elle déplia ses bras pour qu'ils reprennent leur bonne place, avant que je ne reboutonne de moi-même les pressions de son vêtement. Quand j'eus fini, j'appuyais de nouveau sur le bouton stop pour faire repartir la cabine. Je lui embrassais le bout du nez quand on arriva à l'étage des blocs opératoire avant de sortir.

La même excitation me serra le ventre comme à chaque fois que je descends au bloc. Je demandais à Mike de m'attacher ma blouse et de m'enfiler mes gants quand j'eus fini tout le protocole. Il en fit de même pour mon masque et ma calotte avant que je n'entre dans le bloc, attendant les autres infirmiers, l'anesthésiste, le chirurgien et les internes. Tout ce beau monde arriva moins de dix minutes plus tard. Une autre infirmière arriva avec le patient, qu'elle glissa entre nous deux. On laissa l'anesthésiste faire ce qu'il avait à faire avant de commencer à opérer.

Cullen donnait son cours en même temps qu'il opérait, me contentant d'être son ombre presque invisible, lui transmettant les instruments et répétant mollement leurs noms. J'étais plus concentré sur Bella que sur l'intervention, il faut dire… Mince, quelle idée aussi de me montrer ses seins dix minutes avant l'opération !

- Lame de dix, me réclama encore Cullen.

- Lame de dix, répétai-je mollement. Je mis la lame dans la main dans mon beau-père quand…

- ARGH ! PUTAIN MAIS VOUS ETES BETES COMME VOS PIEDS MASEN OU QUOI ? Hurla-t-il dans le bloc silencieux, outre les bips cardiaque du patient. Je sortis de ma transe pour le voir se tenir la main droite fortement. Le scalpel était tombé par terre, couvert de son sang. MERDE ! J'ai filé la lame dans le mauvais sens, et en referment sa paume...

- Docteur, vous allez bien ? Demanda une des internes.

- A votre avis ?! Vous allez me le payer Masen, vous allez franchement me le payer.

- Vous l'avez fait exprès ? M'agressa violement un autre interne.

- Non ! J'ai pas fait attention, je suis désolé.

- Venez me recoudre, illico ! Et vous, Demetri, terminez l'opération ! Je l'entrainais dans un angle du bloc et l'aidais à retirer ses gants. Oh la vache ! L'entaille est plus que profonde, et elle traverse la paume de part en part. Je pris des compresses et le laissais appuyer sur la plaie. J'allais chercher de quoi suturer la plaie et m'installais à côté de lui, pendant qu'il guidait à distance son interne pour qu'il réussisse l'opération.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ? Demanda-t-il doucement. Toute trace de haine semblait avoir quitté son visage. Je fis non de la tête tout en continuant mon travail de fourmis.

- Je veux bien te croire, pour cette fois. Je terminais la suture et entourais la plaie d'un bandage. Il se releva et alla s'approcher de la fin de l'opération. Parfait, prononça-t-il à haute voix. Je veux vous voir faire vos points de suture. Allez, exécution !

* * *

Je remontais dans le hall de l'hôpital quand je vis ma mère et Carlisle face à face. Ma mère récupéra la main bandée de son copain et examina brièvement la plaie. Je les vis échanger quelques mots, et la tête de ma mère tourna vers moi pour me jauger. Je fis exprès de partir en courant vers les escaliers et montais dans les étages pour rejoindre le vestiaire.

Le point positif pour ma carrière, c'est que Cullen pense que c'est un accident, et il ne va pas faire un rapport sur l'incident. Les internes vont suivre la version des faits. J'ai échappé au licenciement, mais, en contrepartie, je m'engage à payer tous les frais qui seront relatifs aux soins nécessaires, devant lui refaire des points plusieurs fois par semaine et payant la rééducation de sa main si nécessaire. Je trouve que c'est raisonnable, car je n'ai franchement pas envie d'aller pointer au chômage dès demain !

Je m'allongeais sur un banc, veillant à ne pas basculer dans le vide quand mon biper s'anima contre ma cuisse. La radiologie. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? Je me redressais mollement, défroissais ma blouse avant de sortir de la pièce. Je montais à l'étage supérieur et rejoignis la salle. Je vis mes collègues, cachés derrière la vitre les séparant des ondes radio.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? L'un des deux manipulateurs me pointa l'angle gauche de la salle. Je me mis à sa place et regardais ce qu'il voyait. Bella, les genoux contre son buste, recroquevillé sur elle-même.

- On l'a trouvé ici en arrivant. On a pensé qu'il était préférable de te prévenir.

Je tournais la poignée de la porte permettant la communication entre les deux pièces et m'approchais d'elle. A ces reniflements de plus en plus importants, je compris que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

* * *

Je vous laisse emmètre toutes les hypothèses que vous voulez !

A dimanche sans faute pour la suite !

Bisous ^^


	40. Accidents en chaines

Hello ! A l'heure cette semaine pour le chapitre !

Aussidagility : C'est une de mes fins habituelles ! Bella n'a pas eu un souvenir cette fois. Plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle. Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Carlisle est un peu contre Edward en ce moment, et il veut protéger Esmée. Mais heureusement, cette dernière ne se soumet pas et brise un peu les interdits. On pourrait dire que Carlisle a eu un beau retour de karma, à force de martyriser son beau-fils, mais il faut savoir qu'il est un peu à cran, par rapport à la grossesse d'Esmée. Il est protecteur, et il a peur que quelque chose lui arrive. Bella n'a pas eu de mauvais souvenir, mais c'était probable. Merci pour ta review ^^

Johanna : Ce n'est pas grave pour ton retard, mais je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours autant ! Ton compliment me va droit au cœur, merci beaucoup ! Il y a beaucoup de question autour de leur couple, et la situation va s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure. Pour ton hypothèse… Elle est probable, puisque Bella et Edward ont une vie sexuelle plus qu'active, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Bella, viens. Je m'agenouillais face à elle et lui tendis la main. Elle resta prostrée dans son coin tout en pleurant. Elle refusa de tendre la sienne. Mon pouce alla essuyer les larmes roulant sur ces joues. C'est pas sain pour nous de rester ici, et des gens doivent venir aussi faire des radios. Alors, s'il te plait, viens. Si tu ne le fais pas dans dix secondes, je le ferais de force. Elle refusa de bouger. Habillement, je passais mes bras dans le dos et dans le creux des genoux de Bella pour la soulever de terre et nous faire sortir de la salle. Je rejoignis l'ascenseur et nous fis descendre d'un étage pour rejoindre une salle de garde. Dans l'obscurité, je ne discernais que la forme du corps de Mike, jouant avec son portable.

- Mec, ça te dirait pas d'aller t'acheter un café ? Lui proposai-je en déposant Bella sur le lit voisin. Je cherchais quelques pièces dans ma poche pour les lui donner.

- Pour cinq dollars, je surveille la porte de la chambre pour une durée de vingt minutes.

- On s'en passera ! Il sortit de la pièce sans rechigner. J'allais rejoindre Bella qui s'était glissé sous la couverture du lit. Je retirais mes chaussures et allais la prendre contre moi. Je sortis un paquet de kleenex et la laissais se servir.

- C'est grave ? Demandai-je simplement. Dans l'obscurité, je la sentis hocher la tête contre moi. Vu qu'elle ne se décide pas à parler, je peux seulement lui accorder mon soutien. Je caressais ses cheveux, sa joue, son nez, enfin, tout ce que je pouvais. Elle tenta de se calmer sans poser de question.

- Le médecin

- Je me doute bien que ce que tu me dis a un problème de santé. Je me sentis pâlir d'un coup et penchais mon regard sur Bella. Oh putain, non ! Me dis pas que tu es enceinte ! Elle releva un regard peiné sur moi. Alors, c'est vrai, tu es enceinte ? Je me pris la tête dans les mains et me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Les Swan vont me faire la peau ! Et Bella n'est pas prête à assumer un enfant ! J'aurais dus insister pour qu'elle prenne la pilule, j'aurais dus insister, merde ! Elle attrapa ma main.

- Edward, calme-toi. Et non, malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas enceinte.

- Malheureusement ? J'eus un éclat de rire qui résonna dans la chambre. Les nerfs, le stress, ça fait jamais bon ménage ! Bella, je suis heureux que tu sois pas enceinte !

- Franchement, j'aurais préféré. Je retrouvais instantanément mon sérieux et raffermis ma prise sur elle.

- Bella, être dans l'incompréhension est pire que tout. Alors, par pitié, dis-moi. Quoique ce soit, je serais là, je serais toujours là pour toi, pour te soutenir. Je renforçais sa prise sur moi.

- Les médecins pensent que mon amnésie ben… Elle serait pas si réversible que ça… Elle eut un reniflement et je compris qu'elle pleurait à nouveau. Je la hissais à l'aide de mes bras et l'embrassais.

- Bella, les médecins ne savent pas tout. Ils disent blanc un jour et noir un autre jour. Alors, il faut que tu gardes espoir. Les médecins disaient qu'une personne ne se réveillerait jamais d'un coma profond, et elles l'ont fait ! Pour certaines, elles seront handicapés à vie et un jour, elles remarchent miraculeusement ! Le cerveau est l'organe le plus compliqué, et les médecins ne savent pas tout dessus. Je serais là, je resterais là quoi qu'il arrive.

- Et si… Je la retrouve jamais ?

- Et bien, je me ferrais une joie de tout te faire réapprendre, redécouvrir le monde, les cultures, la nourriture… Je ne m'en lasserais jamais Bella. Je ne me lasserais jamais de toi. Elle se redressa au-dessus de moi pour me chevaucher. Elle m'embrassa, et je la sentis onduler sur moi, me chevaucher. Arrête Bella !

- J'en ai envie. Elle glissa ses doigts sous ma blouse d'infirmier.

- Pas moi. Bella, tu es traumatisée, et je sais que le sexe est un moyen pour toi de détourner ton attention de tes problèmes. Mais ce n'est pas la solution. Alors non, je vais pas te faire l'amour, mais je vais être là…. Je vais te serrer dans mes bras, et je vais te réconforter. Habillement, je couchais Bella sur mon torse et la serrait contre moi. je caressais ses cheveux, tentait de la réconforter. Son souffle s'apaisa contre mon torse et je compris qu'elle s'était endormie. Je restais comme ça pendant un temps incalculable quand mon portable vibra, m'annonçant un texto. Un texto de Rosalie.

_Où est Bella ? Charlie, Emmett, Carlisle et moi la cherchons._

_Salle de repos du troisième étage. Elle s'est endormie. Je vais tenter de la porter dans mes bras et de la descendre. _

Je tentais de la récupérer sans la bousculer dans son sommeil et la portais dans mes bras. J'eus du mal à ouvrir la porte du dortoir sans la bousculer et dus demander à quelqu'un d'appeler l'ascenseur pour moi. J'arrivais au rez de chaussé et la cabine s'ouvrit sur ma belle-famille presque complète. Emmett me lança un regard noir presque d'office, mais vu la manière dont Bella est enroulé autour de moi, impossible de la lâcher. Je sortis dehors et attendis qu'ils me montrent où était leur voiture. Emmett se précipita vers sa Jeep et l'approcha de l'entrée. Rosalie se glissa sur le siège passager. Je me pliais le plus possible pour déposer Bella sur la banquette arrière. Je posais sa tête sur les genoux de Rosalie et fermais la portière.

Je me redressais et restais à côté d'Esmée et Carlisle se tenant la main. Me sentant mal à l'aise avec ce tableau familial, je repartis dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, mais la main bandé du médecin s'agrippa à mon avant-bras.

- Je suis allé voir un confrère. Une chance pour toi, le scalpel n'a coupé aucun ligament. Il a seulement entaillé la chair. Pas de rééducation.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi, répliquai-je mollement avant de repartir définitivement vers l'hopital et les vestiaires pour hommes.

* * *

Comme souvent après une crise majeure, je me retrouvais au pied de l'arbre de Bella et grimpais habillement sur les branches glissantes de pluie, sans m'écraser au sol. Je me cachais derrière le tronc de l'arbre pour voir qui était dans la chambre. Je voyais Rosalie et elle enlacées toute les deux, et m'approchais à pas de loup. Bella fut la première à me remarquer et se leva pour m'ouvrir la fenêtre. Comme toujours, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour que le bois ne craque pas sous moi. Je la serrais contre moi pour la réconforter. Rosalie s'éclipsa de la chambre. Je rejoignis le lit de Bella et me couchais à l'intérieur. Elle se cala contre moi et enroula ses bras autour de mes reins.

- Ça va ? Soufflai-je.

- On peut dire ça. Je réalise petit à petit ce que je me suis pris dans la tronche tout à l'heure. Ne jamais retrouver la mémoire. Perdre mon enfance, mon adolescence, mes joies, mes peines, mes bons souvenirs, les moins bons… Ce qu'on ne connait pas ne peut pas nous manquer dans un sens, mais on peut le jalouser !

- Je comprends. Mais tu as déjà reconstitué certains aspects de ta vie. Et ta famille est là pour t'aider à remettre tout ça dans l'ordre ! Ne t'en fais pas. Tu retrouveras la mémoire différemment. Comme une spectatrice extérieure à l'action.

- Tu sais… J'ai toujours eu envie de découvrir le monde. Elle se hissa sur moi et sa langue lécha la ligne de ma mâchoire. Mais je veux pas faire ça toute seule. Je sais que les voyages coutent cher, et j'envisage de prendre un travail à mi-temps dans le magasin de bricolage de ton pote. Newton's ou un truc du genre. Si jamais j'arrive à avoir suffisamment d'argent… Il me faudrait un compagnon de route !

- Ah Bella ! Je la fis rouler pour la surplomber. Je me penchais et l'embrassais rapidement avant de poser ma tête au-dessus de mes seins. J'économise depuis deux ans pour partir en Italie cet été. Si je me sers la ceinture et si je fais des heures sup', je serais peut-être capable de t'acheter un billet d'avion ! Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un éclat nouveau. Enfin, à condition que ton père soit d'accord !

- J'ai dix-huit ans, je peux aller où je veux ! Mais pourquoi tu te sens obligé de tout payer pour moi. J'ai de l'argent aussi, et, si je prends ce job, on pourra quand même se faire ce beau voyage !

- On en reparlera, d'accord ? Je retirais la mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front et l'entortillais autour de mon index pendant de longues secondes. Sentent le sommeil m'envahir, je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de partir avant que ma belle-famille me trouve au matin, enroulé autour de Bella. J'embrassais le front de Bella une ultime fois et me relevais pour passer par la fenêtre quand…

- Bella, faut qu'on parle ! Prononça Charlie tout en entrant dans la pièce. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'allumer la lampe pour constater que la silhouette debout près de la fenêtre, sur la pointe des pieds, ben… C'est pas Bella ! Il y eut une seconde de silence oppressant. A GENOUX ! Hurla mon beau-père. J'entendis plusieurs cliquetis et déclics et je compris que l'arme de service de Charlie était directement pointée sur mon buste. JE SUIS ARME ET DANS L'EXERCICE DE MES FONCTIONS. JE N'HESITERAIS PAS A TIRER SI VOUS NE VOUS METTEZ PAS A GENOUX !

- PAPA ! Hurla Bella. C'EST EDWARD ! Je levais les mains et, prudemment, je m'agenouillais sur le plancher de sa chambre. Sur la défensive, Charlie se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds et alluma la lampe. Il put me voir, blanc comme un linge, main en l'air. Et je pus enfin voir son arme dont le cran de sureté était abaissé. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de le remettre, et rangea son arme dans son holster.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici bon sang ! Râla-t-il. Tu mériterais que je te coffre pour violation de domicile, ça te ferait du bien jeune homme !

- Papa, Edward était inquiet par rapport à cet après-midi, et il voulait prendre de mes nouvelles ! Elle se redressa sur son sommier.

- Et tu pouvais pas passer un coup de fil hein ? Ni même sonner pour entrer par la porte d'entrée !

- Toi comme moi, on sait très bien que si jamais il avait utilisé des méthodes dites conventionnelles, tu ne l'aurais jamais laissé entrer. Je me porte responsable de tout ce qui vient de se passer, et j'accepterais la punition que tu me donneras. Elle baissa piteusement la tête. Quant à moi, je me relevais tout en gardant les mains en l'air.

- Cesse de faire le mariole toi, et baisse-moi enfin ces bras ! Bougonna-t-il. Bella, après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas le cœur à te punir, et tu le sais. Mais crois-moi, je vais y foutre un verrou et des barreaux à cette fenêtre, et ceux, dès demain ! Planté dans un coin de la chambre, je ne savais que faire.

- Merci papa. Elle sortit de son lit pour faire une étreinte à son père. Il l'a lui rendit comme à son habitude : maladroitement, mais pleine d'amour.

- Allez toi, file, avant que je ne reprenne mon arme ! Je me dirigeai à nouveau vers la fenêtre pour la soulever. Pas par-là Edward, souffla mon beau-père de dépit.

- Désolé. Je me dirigeais à pas vif vers le couloir et me précipitais dans les escaliers. En descendant, je croisais Emmett dans les escaliers.

- Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !

- Rien du tout ! Je sautais les dernières marches, et, tremblant, je m'empressais de me diriger dans ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi illico !

* * *

Je terminais mon en-cas sucré dans le hall de l'hôpital, savourant une pause pendant ma journée aux urgences. J'ai horreur de travailler là-bas, c'est la folie, et je cours plus que je ne soigne ! Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent sur trois jeunes filles. Deux d'entre elles portaient clopin-clopant une troisième qui était blessée. Il me fallut moins de deux secondes pour reconnaitre Bella, entourée d'Alice et Angela. Je me précipitais pour aller chercher un fauteuil roulant.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Bella, tu vas bien ?

- Evidemment que je vais bien ! Comme à mon habitude, je me suis mélangé les pinceaux, ou, en tout cas, les pieds, et je me suis éclaté en pleine partie de basket-ball ! Les deux furies m'ont trainée à l'hôpital alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Mes doigts frôlèrent sa pommette gauche qui était devenue bleue. Et évite de me trimbaler comme ça dans tout le service, je vais bien. Elle se releva mais sa cheville refusa de coopérer. Je la rattrapais à temps et la rassis dans le fauteuil.

- Les filles, vous savez où vous installer ! Je vais biper Cullen, et dans une bonne demi-heure, vous serez sortie !

Je pris les poignées du fauteuil et nous entrainais dans une zone de soin déserte. J'en tirais le rideau pour montrer qu'elle était réservée et envoyais un message à mon chef de service pour le faire venir. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et l'installais sur le matelas. Je regardais sa pommette bleue et me penchais pour l'embrasser.

- C'est ça, le traitement pour les coups ? Elle eut un sourire. Tu le fais à toutes tes patientes ?

- Seulement à toi. Et ça, c'est juste un traitement supplémentaire. Je pris un tube d'arnica et en passais sur la blessure quand Cullen tira brutalement le rideau.

- Oh non ! Me dis pas que ça va recommencer comme avant ! Il s'installa sur un tabouret et tenta d'enfiler des gants, difficilement à cause de sa blessure.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide docteur ? Proposai-je. Il fit non de la tête et y arriva seul.

- C'est bon, me refaites pas votre tirade sur les produits laitiers, ok ? Il prit sa cheville et la fis tourner lentement. Bella siffla entre ses dents et s'agrippa à mon bras.

- Une belle entorse ! Six semaines d'immobilisation avec béquille ! Contente ?

- Si j'ai droit à une dispense de sport, je veux bien baiser vos mocassins. Ça vous va ? Il eut un éclat de rire et attrapa la bande de strip dans le tiroir.

- Regarde comment je fais. Un huit autour de ta cheville, ok ? A refaire tous les deux jours au moins. De toute façon, ton père sait faire, vu le nombre de chutes que tu as fait. Je vais faire ton ordonnance, on se retrouve à l'accueil.

- De toute façon, je suis sure que mon infirmier particulier viendra tous les soirs me refaire mon pansement ! Lança-t-elle quand Cullen sortit. Je me penchais au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassais.

- Je peux même venir faire des consultations à domicile matin et soir… Ton père a mis les barreaux aux fenêtres ? Elle fit non de la tête.

- Tu le crois vraiment capable de faire ça ? Il surveille juste un peu plus ma chambre, mais rien de dramatique. Puis, si tu passes par la porte et pas par la fenêtre, il sera ravi de t'accueillir, surtout si tu veux me soigner.

- Je finis ma garde dans quinze minutes. Si tu veux, je peux congédier Alice et Angela pour leur dire que je te ramène, et je peux dès à présent commencer à te surveiller… Je lui embrassais la paume de la main et attendis sa réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici alors ? Je l'embrassais rapidement et allais signifier à ses deux meilleures amies que je prenais le relai pour la journée. Elles embarquèrent leurs affaires et je partis vite vers la réserve du quatrième étage. Je pris une paire de béquilles neuves et les redescendis dans la zone de soin. Bella était assise sur le matelas, jambes dans le vide, n'osant pas remettre sa chaussure.

- Allez, je vais t'apprendre à marcher avec ça, parce que tu as surement dut oublier. Je les posais en équilibre dans un angle et aidais Bella à se remettre debout. Je réglais la hauteur des cannes et l'aidais à s'entrainer avec pendant dix minutes sur sol plat. Pour les escaliers… On verra plus tard !

- Rha, j'y arrive pas ! Elle tangua à nouveau et resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Je l'aidais à rejoindre l'accueil et récupérais l'ordonnance de Cullen. Bella alla s'installer sur un des fauteuils en plastique. Je montais à la pharmacie pour récupérer ce dont elle avait besoin avant de partir me changer.

Voulant gagner du temps et limiter les risques, je pris Bella dans mes bras et l'entrainais dans ma voiture. Je reculais le siège le plus possible pour l'installer confortablement et nous emmenais chez elle. Elle me donna les clefs pour que je puisse déverrouiller la porte, et allais la récupérer dans mes bras, alors qu'elle était toujours installée sur le siège passager. Je l'installais confortablement sur le canapé. J'allais vers le congélateur, y trouvais une poche de glace et l'enroulais dans le torchon. Je dénouais habillement le bandage et posais la poche de glace. Elle siffla, se tendit avant de se recoucher.

- Ça va ? Demandai-je stupidement.

- Euh, on va dire que oui !

Je me dirigeais derrière elle et l'obligeais à se redresser un peu. Elle couina de sa position désagréable, ayant l'accoudoir au creux des reins, mais je m'empressais de la masser délicatement. Elle feula, avant de s'avachir.

- Je me rassasierais probablement jamais de tes doigts de fées. Je l'embrassais au creux du cou et continuais mes mouvements du bout des doigts. Je fis plusieurs fois la longueur de son dos, frôlant sa colonne vertébrale, ses vertèbres, et descendant parfois jusqu'au creux de ses reins, avant de la laisser se rallonger confortablement sur le canapé.

- Ed, tu voudrais pas me monter en haut ? J'aime pas ce canapé ! Puis, tu pourrais me faire un meilleur massage… Elle retira la poche de glace et se redressa à cloche pied, sautillant avant que je ne cale mon bras sur ses reins. Je la portais dans mes bras jusqu'à l'étage. Et Ed ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu voudrais pas prendre le pot de Nutella en bas avec une grosse cuillère à soupe ?

- Je prends du pain aussi ? Proposai-je, quitte à ne faire qu'un voyage.

- Mmh, j'envisageais plutôt de remplacer le pain par ta peau…

Instantanément, mon jean se serra beaucoup trop pour moi, et n'espérais désormais qu'une seule chose : Que Charlie effectue une très très longue patrouille, histoire qu'il ne me voit déguisé en tartine humaine.

* * *

Je préviens d'avance : Le chapitre de la semaine prochaine va contenir plusieurs lemons, et a été écris à quatre mains, avec NikkiHeat666 (rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais parier avec toi ^^)

A la semaine prochaine !

Bisous ^^


	41. Soirées particulières

Hello ! Désolé pour la semaine dernière, le site à eut un bug, et tout le monde a reçu les alertes dans la nuit de lundi, alors que j'avais posté le chapitre vers 18 heures le dimanche. Désolé désolé désolé. Ce chapitre a été écrit à plusieurs mains (non, je n'ai pas muté, les autres mains appartiennent à NikkiHeat666). Toute la partie avec le pot de Nutella est de sa responsabilité ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! D'un commun accord, il y a une petite alerte dans ce chapitre, pour un passage un peu plus osé que d'habitude et qui peut peut-être choqué. Elle se trouve entre les : /!\/!\/!\/!\. Bonne lecture !

Aussidagility : Oh non, il n'y aura pas de gâchis de Nutella ! Au pire, j'irais le récupérer pour m'en servir ). Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Johanna : Tu n'es pas la seule a aimer la tartine au chocolat saveur Edward, mais ne t'en fais pas, si j'ai coupé, c'est pour vous maintenir en haleine ! Tu peux sortir les glaçons, je te le confirme ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Bella attire la poisse comme un aimant, ça changera pas… Mais bon, elle a tout de même Edward pour compenser ! Pour Bella, ça va être dégustation de Nutella, et peut être un massage en prime ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Kaylee : Une fan de la tartine de Nutella à la Edward à ce que je vois ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Courant sans réfléchir, je me précipitais dans les escaliers et en sautais les dernières marches. Je verrouillais la porte avant de courir dans la cuisine. Je trouvais rapidement la grosse cuillère nécessaire pour nos activités, mais dut farfouiller dans plusieurs placards avant de trouver le pot de chocolat. Je courus à l'étage et trouvais Bella au milieu du lit, dont elle avait retiré la couverture et le traversin, ainsi que les draps, pour ne garder qu'un oreiller. Elle avait également eu le temps de se dévêtir, ne gardant que son soutien-gorge à dentelle blanche et sa culotte assortie.

- Tu es sure Bella ?

- Ecoute Edward, si tu ne veux pas tout ruiner et prendre du plaisir, je te conseille de vite me donner ce pot de Nutella et de te déshabiller dans les quinze prochaines secondes. Ne me faisant pas prier je posais mes ustensiles sur le matelas et enlevais mes vêtements le plus vite possibles, ne gardant que mon boxer bien déformé.

Je vis Bella plonger sa cuillère dans le pot de pate, et sa langue sortit pour lécher délicatement les contours de la cuillère. Ma gorge se serra et ma bosse s'amplifia. Bordel, je suis pire qu'un ado ! Elle avala la cuillère avant de la replonger dans le pot. Elle tendit la cuillère vers moi, et glissa sa main en dessous pour ne pas tacher les draps. Je m'empressais de dévorer la pâte sucrée.

- Je crois que le soutien-gorge est de trop.

- Je crois aussi ! Nos langues chocolatées se mêlèrent, tandis que je glissais mes mains dans son dos pour pouvoir enlever l'agrafe de son sous-vêtement. Il roula sur ses bras. Je la forçais à s'allonger, et elle écarta ses jambes pour pouvoir me faire de la place. Je plongeais mon index et mon majeur dans le pot, et parcourus ses deux clavicules à l'aide de la pâte. Ensuite, je traçais l'arrondi de son sein, puis, je complétais le tout en faisant deux petits monticules de pate sur ses deux mamelons dardés. J'en déposais le long de son ventre plat également, histoire de parfaire le schéma parfait.

Bella, sous moi, gémissait sous mes caresses et sous l'attente de ma langue gourmande sur elle. Je me penchais lentement, aimant voir son corps tendu d'attente et de plaisir inassouvi. Je tendis la langue et effleurais à peine sa clavicule quand… Le téléphone sonna.

- MERDE ! Vas chercher le téléphone ! Ne me faisant pas prier, je courus maladroitement à cause de mon érection jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. J'attrapais le combiné et le lui lançais pour qu'elle l'attrape.

- Allo ? … Oh papa ! Ça va ? Je me rassis, et, rien que pour la torturer, je me mis entre ses jambes encore ouvertes et allais directement sucer un de ses tétons recouvert de pate. Elle se mit à respirer vivement et retint difficilement un gémissement. Ah ? Tu pourras pas rentrer avant tard dans la nuit ? Pourquoi ?... Je continuais ma torture, alors que Bella, sous moi, faufila une main dans mes cheveux. Je tentais de comprendre si elle tentait de me retirer de son sein ou si elle voulait que je continue ma torture… Ah mince, c'est pas de chance, l'accident sur la voie rapide !... Ne t'en fais pas, Edward restera avec moi !... Bonne soirée et bon courage !

Elle raccrocha, et, immédiatement, je me dirigeais vers sa clavicule droite chocolatée, avant de poursuivre sur le sein que j'avais entamé. Bella ne se retenait plus, gorge serrée, agrippée à la peau de mon dos. Son téton malmené était désormais bien rouge, et je m'empressais d'aller colorer le second de la même teinte.

- Oh bon sang Ed ! Pour terminer, je parcourus lentement l'arrondi de son dernier sein avant de laver son ventre à l'aide de trois coups de langue rapides. Puis à l'aide de ses faibles bras et grâce à ma bonne volonté, je la laissais me retourner et m'allonger sur le lit. Tu sais… Je crois que le boxer est de trop ! Ne pensant qu'à me libérer de cette prison de tissus, je ne compris pas le double sens de sa phrase sur le coup. Je soulevais habillement mon bassin pour faire glisser mon dernier vêtement. Elle plongea elle aussi deux doigts dans la pâte à tartiner et fis à peu près les mêmes dessins.

Elle posa un peu de pate sur mes deux clavicules, sur mes tétons et sur fis le contour de mes faibles pectoraux. Puis, elle fit une ligne verticale entre mes abdos, qu'elle compléta par des lignes horizontales entre chaque muscle. Puis, elle laissa une ultime trainée de pate sur les muscles formant le V jusqu'à mon entrejambe.

- Je verrais si j'ajoute de la pâte ou pas, selon si j'ai encore faim. Beaucoup moins patience que moi, et surtout plus affamée, elle s'empressa de dévorer le haut de mon corps. Elle sembla se reprendre quand elle arriva au niveau de mes abdos. Penchée comme elle l'était, j'avais une vue plongeante sur le creux entre ses seins, ce qui fit durcir un peu plus mon érection. Exagérément lentement, et en faisant bien exprès de tendre sa langue désormais marron, elle lécha et taquina la grille chocolaté autour de mes abdos.

Quand je pensais mourir, le supplice ne fit qu'empirer. Elle fit exprès de lécher le contour d'un muscle avant de s'amuser avec ce dernier. Bon, ok, je suis faible devant le corps de ma déesse. Mais quel homme sain d'esprit peut résister quand votre copine est littéralement en train de vous bouffer et torturer les abdos !

Néanmoins, je redescendis plus que vite sur terre quand Bella s'amusa avec mes poils pubiens à l'aide de ses doigts. Je remarquais avec un temps de retard qu'elle en avait terminé avec sa garniture. Elle reprit le pot entre ses deux mains.

- J'ai encore faim ! Souffla-t-elle.

**/!\/!\/!\/!\**

- Ah ouais, et cette fois, tu comptes le mettre où ? Mes cuisses peut-être ? Elle fit non de la tête.

- Avant toute chose, ouvre ton esprit, d'accord ? Je hochais la tête, tentant de comprendre difficilement ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire avec moi en protagoniste. Elle se redressa, alla chercher un gant humide, une bassine d'eau tiède et revint à la chambre.

Délicatement, elle nettoya mon corps collant de reste de pate chocolatée et de salive. Elle rinça son gant dans le seau, avant de prendre directement dans sa poigne mini-moi bien douloureux qui n'attendait que de l'attention. Ne m'attendant pas à me faire masturber comme ça, je restais légèrement sur mes gardes.

- Je veux juste que tu sois propre. Elle plongea ses doigts dans la pâte et se dirigea directement vers mon pénis. Je n'eus pas le temps de le cacher qu'elle l'entourait déjà de pate chocolaté.

- Mais tu fais quoi ?! Criai-je presque.

- Je m'offre une friandise à la Edward. Etant déjà couvert de chocolat, il ne me restait que deux solutions : Où bondir pour attraper le gant et me nettoyer fissa, ou laisser Bella me nettoyer. Je n'eus pas le temps d'attraper le gant que sa langue était déjà sur la base de mon sexe, retirant la pâte collante. Oh seigneur ! De sa langue, elle enleva tout le chocolat se situant à la base de mon engin.

Quand il ne resta du chocolat que jusqu'au milieu de me verge, elle entreprit de l'enlever uniquement à l'aide de sa bouche. La sensation est étrange, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Je ne sentais pas aussi bien sa langue à cause du chocolat. Mais étrange ne veut pas dire désagréable. D'autant plus qu'elle découvre légèrement ses dents, histoire de me faire perdre un peu plus la raison et l'esprit ! Quand elle eut retiré tout le chocolat, elle continua quand même sa gâterie. Mais là, l'unique contact chaud de sa langue sur moi suffit à me faire perdre la tête. Je me redressais un peu, et tentais de garder mon calme, ce qui n'est pas chose facile, croyez-moi !

- Bella… Soufflai-je de ma voix chevrotante. Je la vis sourire. Pas… J'veux pas ! Je savais qu'elle tentait de me faire perdre mes moyens, et moi, pauvre créature, je craquais à chaque nouvel assaut. Pitié ! Je me rallongeais sur le lit, et, quelques secondes avant que je ne jouisse, elle se retira.

Mon orgasme me parut durer une éternité. Je psalmodiais le nom de Bella sans m'arrêter, tandis que je sentais ma semence se répandre sur mon ventre. Je sentis le gant venir me nettoyer quand j'eus terminé de me répandre, mais restais une bonne dizaine de minutes allongée sur le lit à reprendre mes esprits bien perturbés.

**/!\/!\/!\/!\**

- Ça va ? Demanda Bella, désormais nue à côté de moi. Je vis avec un temps de retard qu'elle avait retiré son shorty. Elle passa délicatement sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps ! Je repris peu à peu mes esprits jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de me lever sans tanguer. Viens, on va se laver ! Je partis le premier pour aller ouvrir le robinet afin que l'eau chaude vienne plus vite. Je repartis vers la chambre, et pris Bella dans mes bras, faisant attention à ne pas la faire tomber.

- Je peux mouiller mon bandage ?

- Je vais te le retirer, et je t'en referais un après. J'assis Bella sur la cuvette des toilettes et enlevais la bande adhésive, avant de la porter jusque dans la baignoire. Je m'assis derrière elle, et prit son gant habituel.

Je lui savonnais le dos méticuleusement avant de l'allonger sur mon torse afin de lui savonner le buste. A cause de son pied blessé, elle dut poser ses jambes sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je l'abandonnais et allais me glisser entre ses jambes, face à elle. Je lui savonnais délicatement les hanches et les cuisses. Elle attendait que je me concentre sur son pubis mais je fis exprès de redescendre sur ces mollets.

Je pris son pied droit, celui qui n'était pas blessé, et m'amusais à le taquiner. Bella gloussa, et tenta de m'éclabousser pour que je la relâche. Visiblement, la miss est chatouilleuse ! Je lui embrassais la voute plantaire et fis courir ma langue dessus. Elle eut un gémissement aigu et glissa légèrement dans la baignoire, avant de se rattraper aux rebords.

- Ecoute, c'est super, tu veux te venger, mais là, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est que tu me fasses voir les étoiles !

- Comme ça, dans la baignoire ?

- Je me plierais, et tant que tu touches pas à ma cheville, ça ira ! J'ai besoin d'un antidouleur naturel, ça commence à m'élancer ! Elle fit courir sa main sur mon torse. Je me relevais directement et sortis de la baignoire.

- Ton frère planque ses capotes ici ? Demandai-je en allant vers la pharmacie.

-Ouais… Mais ce sont des XXL, alors… Faudrait peut-être mieux que tu ailles chercher celles dans la chambre…

- Eh, mais c'est que tu joues avec le feu toi ! Je lui taquinais le bout du nez.

- Je joue seulement avec petit Edward ! Je sortis de la baignoire et m'empressais de courir chercher des préservatifs. J'en trouvais deux, cachés dans sa table de nuit, et la rejoignis avec mon trésor. Sais-t-on jamais si un second round m'attend !

- Monsieur l'infirmier, j'ai très très mal à la cheville ! Se plaignit-t-elle. Je déchirais l'emballage aluminium et déroulais rapidement le morceau de latex sur ma verge palpitante.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un remède totalement naturel pour toi. Je rentrais à nouveau dans la baignoire et me mis au-dessus d'elle, totalement allongée dans le bac. Elle laissa sa cheville et jambe blessée sur le rebord en céramique, et alla enrouler autre jambe autour de mon bassin. Je titillais son clitoris du bout de mon gland, avant de me décider à pénétrer dans sa moiteur. Je fis de lents allers retours en elle, tentant comme je le pouvais de résister à mon envie d'aller plus vite. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de lui faire mal, je préférais prendre un rythme lent. Tout en souplesse, elle arriva à glisser sa jambe gauche sur mon épaule, me permettant une pénétration plus profonde.

- Oh bon sang ! Couina Bella. Je vais venir ! Elle arqua le dos et serra les dents, tentant de retenir la montée du plaisir.

- Caresse… Toi ! Soufflai-je entre deux coups de reins. Ne devant pas le lui dire deux fois, je vis ses petits doigts se faufiler à notre point de rencontre pour titiller son clitoris.

- Oh oh merde ! Ed ! Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce. La voyant en train de jouir sous moi, les traits tendus de plaisir, me permit de jouir sans retenue pendant de longues secondes. Je m'écroulais sur elle comme je le pouvais, sans trop la blesser, tout en ressortant de son corps.

Je sortis à nouveau de la baignoire pour aller jeter le préservatif dans la poubelle. Je sortis difficilement Bella du bac avant de l'assoir par terre, adossée à la baignoire. Je pris délicatement sa cheville blessé, la séchais et attrapais la bande adhésive. Je bandais rapidement la cheville avant de redresser Bella pour la sécher. J'en fis de même pour moi avant de la récupérer et de la ramener dans la chambre.

Ayant l'habitude de faire des lits à la va-vite à l'hôpital, il me fallut moins d'une minute pour remettre les draps et les oreillers sur le corps de Bella. Je me glissais sous les draps, le long de son corps, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne un but bien précis.

Lui devant un orgasme, je m'empressais d'aller lécher sa chair rose et toute moite de notre aventure dans la baignoire. Sans faire de chichi, mes lèvres se collèrent immédiatement contre sa fente pour aller la parcourir longuement du bout de la langue. Les hanches de Bella ruèrent vers moi, tandis que j'entendis sa respiration se hacher au-dessus de moi. Je sentais une de ses mais se fourrer dans mes cheveux pour les arracher, et m'interrogeais sur la présence de l'autre main. Elle souleva légèrement le drap pour me permettre d'avoir un peu d'air frais et je vis sa main gauche tripoter durement son sein. Cette vision m'excita au plus haut point et je m'empressais de glisser mon majeur en elle. Je trouvais son petit point de plaisir bien caché dans ses plis et me fis une joie de le torturer.

- Oh bon sang ! Son cri haut perché m'incita à continuer. Ed ! Je sentis le matelas s'affaisser et remarquais que son dos s'était arqué. Je continuais de boire son orgasme du bout des lèvres, lui en provoquant un second dans la foulée. Tout son corps se ramollit sur le matelas, et je me dépêtrais de ses membres avant d'émerger des couvertures. Je récupérais délicatement Bella dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête conte mon cœur, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

- Tu avais vraiment besoin d'un marathon de sexe ? Demandai-je en retirant les quelques mèches de cheveux tombant dans ses yeux. Elle hocha simplement la tête.

- Tout part à vau-l'eau dans ma vie. J'ai l'impression que je ne contrôle plus rien autour de moi. Alors, je crois que j'avais besoin de… Me détendre. Arrêter de penser à tout ça pendant quelques heures.

- Si jamais ça ne va pas, tu sais où me trouver pour un autre marathon de sexe ! Elle me frappa les abdos avant de se blottir contre moi. Elle respira mon odeur et enroula ses bras autour de mon ventre.

- Tu sais… Alice va faire une fête pour son anniversaire, et elle a invité… Au bas mot, tous les jeunes de Forks, Port Angeles et La Push. Charlie m'a donné son accord, mais… Tu sais, ce ne sera pas la même chose si tu viens avec moi ! En plus, Alice a précisé qu'on pouvait venir accompagnés… Elle s'agrippa à ma nuque pour se hisser et m'embrasser.

- Bon, si tu veux, je viendrais avec toi, d'accord ? Elle hocha la tête et je la sentis s'endormir contre moi. Je lui caressais timidement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Je restais là à la serrer contre moi pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que les pneus de la voiture de Charlie se fassent entendre. Je me rhabillais en vitesse, embrassais le front de Bella et descendis ouvrir à Charlie qui trépignait devant la porte.

- Eh ben, faut pas être pressé ! Je lui serrais la main avant de sortir.

- Chef Swan ? Bella s'est encore fait une entorse à la cheville gauche. Je l'entendis souffler de réprobation avant de claquer la porte derrière moi.

* * *

Ok, deux solutions. Où j'ai pris un putain de coup de vieux dans les dents, ou la jeunesse est de plus en plus précoce de nos jours ! En arrivant à 21 heures chez Alice, dont la maison est démesurément grande, la moitié des gamins autour de moi sont bourrés ! La soirée a commencé il y a moins de trente minutes, et ils sont déjà ronds comme une queue de pelle ? Bella se dirigea vers Alice pour lui donner son cadeau, pendant que je me dirigeais dans le coin faisant office de bar. Je pris une canette de bière pour moi, et goutais le cocktail de fruits, m'assurant qu'il n'était pas alcoolisé, avant de tendre le verre à Bella. On trinqua tous les deux avant de se caler dans un angle de la pièce, profitant du spectacle désolant de cette jeunesse ivre et ne tenant pas l'alcool.

- Je peux gouter ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Une petite gorgée seulement. Faut pas boire quand on prend des médicaments. Je lui tendis ma canette. Elle ne supporta pas le gout et alla recracher ce qui lui restait dans le pot de fleur à côté d'elle. Elle but une grande gorgée de son cocktail pour faire disparaitre le gout.

Alice et Jasper nous rejoignirent quelques minutes après et commencèrent à nous parler. Enfin, tentèrent serait plus juste, vu le bruit sortant des enceintes. Angela et son copain Ben, que me présentèrent les filles, vinrent trainer avec nous à leur arrivée. Personne ne tenait compte de ma différence d'âge importante avec eux. Mais je dois reconnaitre qu'ils sont plus matures que tous les gamins bourrés autour de nous.

- Ca va pas ? Demandai-je à Bella, quand je remarquais qu'elle fermait souvent les yeux.

- Non, c'est… C'est la lumière ! Oh non, elle va pas me faire ça maintenant ?

- Alice ? Bella va avoir un souvenir, et dans pas très longtemps !

- MERDE ! Je pris Bella dans mes bras pour la porter, histoire d'aller plus vite. Les garçons du groupe passèrent en premier, se faufilant habillement dans la foule pour nous ouvrir un passage. On monta d'un seul étage, et elle nous dirigea vers une porte dont elle sortit la clef de sa poche. Je compris avec un temps de retard que c'était la chambre d'Alice.

Elle alluma la lumière, et j'eus à peine le temps de poser Bella sur le matelas qu'elle ferma définitivement les yeux et commença à trembler. Alice et Angela, ayant déjà vu ça à l'hôpital, n'en furent pas choqué. Par contre, leurs copains tournèrent blanc cachet.

On entendit des gloussements dans le couloir, et des talons claquèrent sur le plancher. Un couple, probablement ivre, s'adossa à la porte de la chambre avant d'en trouver la poignée. Il leur fallut quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de notre présence. Je ne fus pas assez rapide pour cacher le corps toujours agité de spasmes de Bella.

- Oh dément ! S'exclama le mec. Vous lui avez donnés quoi ? On peut en avoir aussi ?

- Pauvre crétins ! Jasper attrapa le mec par les épaules et le poussa à l'extérieur de la pièce, entrainant sa copine, avant d'en fermer la porte. Wow… Il vient de me montrer par a+b que l'habit ne fait franchement pas le moine ! Moi qui le prenais pour un tranquille… Bella rouvrit timidement les yeux sur le lit.

D'instinct, je posais deux de mes doigts à la base de son cou trempé de sueur pour capter son pouls. Beaucoup trop rapide pour son bien. Angela sortit de la pièce et revient avec un gant humide. Je le passais sur son cou et son front pour lui faire du bien. En reprenant son pouls, je remarquais que celui-ci retrouvait peu à peu un rythme convenable. Sans aucun signe, Bella se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour exploser en larmes. D'office, sans réfléchir, les filles grimpèrent sur le lit pour serrer Bella contre elles. Elle se laissa aller contre leur buste. Alice nous fis signe de sortir. Légèrement ahuri, ils durent me tirer à l'extérieur de la pièce.

* * *

J'ai gardé tout le monde ?

Petit instant pub pour la fiction de mon amie NikkiHeat666, Campus, dont elle va poster la suite sous peu ! (J'ai aussi collaboré à un de ses chapitres futur).

Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi Bella est tant perturbée par son souvenir…

A la semaine prochaine !

Bisous ^^


	42. Mensonges

Hello ! A ce que je vois, le passage avec le Nutella a été très apprecié ! Mais rendons à César ce qui est à César, c'est-à-dire à Nikkiheat666 !

Aussidagility : Nikkiheat666 a tenu à te répondre en personne : « Je suis désolée que tu aies eu des problèmes par ma faute.., qu'est-ce que tu leur a dit? ». Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Oh oui, tout le monde veut un Edward au Nutella ! Le souvenir de Bella est en rapport avec le gout de la bière, et en lien avec une autre soirée qu'elle a faite il y a longtemps… Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sangloter contre la robe rose d'Angela, tandis qu'Alice caressait mes cheveux, tentant tant bien que mal de m'apaiser, sans comprendre la raison de mes pleurs. Je ne pouvais même plus me regarder en face. Je me révulsais. Me dégoutais. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose : prendre une douche pour me décrasser. Me décrasser de ce que j'avais fait. De ce qu'on avait fait en réalité. Il s'est bien gardé de me dire ça, Edward ! Celui que je prenais pour un monstre depuis le début de l'histoire ne l'était pas en réalité. Entre Jacob et moi, c'est moi, le monstre.

_Souvenir_

Je penchais mes mains près du feu crépitant sur la plage, tout en jetant un ultime regard au beau gosse qui trainait avec les amérindiens en jouant au foot. Il me rendit mon regard, m'obligeant à détourner le mien sur le feu. Jacob se rapprocha de moi, s'assit derrière moi et enroula ses bras autour de mon ventre tout en enlaçant. Il posa sa tête contre mon épaule.

- Bella, il faut qu'on parle. Je tentais de me débattre, mais il refusa de me lâcher. Je continuais néanmoins de me débattre, mais il s'accrocha.

- Jacob, arrête ! L'invectiva Alice. Il desserra son emprise sur moi. J'en profitais pour me relever et allais prendre une canette de bière.

- Jacob, ce soir, c'est une belle nuit, et une belle soirée en compagnie de mes amis. J'ai envie de profiter au maximum de ça. Et ne me suis pas ! Je pris ma veste, ma canette, et m'en allais plus loin. J'allais me cacher derrière un amas rocheux, m'asseyant sur ma veste tout en laissant mes pieds nus s'enfoncer dans le sable. J'en savourais la chaleur avant de décapsuler ma canette et d'en avaler une longue gorgée. Je regardais les rouleaux et leurs écumes venir lécher la plage, quand je sentis la présence de quelqu'un à mes côtés.

- Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase : ne me suis pas ?

- Grammaticalement parlant, ce n'est pas une phrase ! J'eus un sursaut, renversais de la bière sur ma main avant de contempler l'homme assis à mes côtés. Je m'appelle Edward. Et toi, tu es…

- Bella. Bella Swan, répliquai-je simplement.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il. Tu n'as pas arrêtée de te disputer avec ton copain toute la journée, et tu as l'air… Triste. Blessée. En colère. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je bus une gorgée d'alcool tout en sentant les larmes remonter dans ma gorge. J'en laissais échapper une par faiblesse avant de me contrôler.

- J'veux vraiment pas en parler ! J'veux pas penser au fait qu'il ne va pas tarder à me larguer parce que j'ai refusé de coucher avec lui ! Les larmes remontèrent en force. J'veux pas penser au fait qu'il se tape une autre nana dans mon dos… Edward attrapa nos deux canettes et les posa sur un des rochers.

- Eh, viens là ! Edward, dont je connaissais le prénom depuis moins de trois minutes, n'eus aucune hésitation avant de me prendre dans ses bras afin de me réconforter. Une douce odeur, son odeur, vint titiller mes sens. Elle m'apaisa. Une odeur de sable chaud, et quelque chose, n'indéfinissable. Si vous ne vous aimez plus, c'est peut être une bonne chose que vous vous sépariez.

- Mais… Mais je l'aime encore ! J'essuyais une larme sur sa chemisette avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de lui.

- Il ne te mérite pas Bella. Aucun homme n'a le droit de tromper celle qu'il dit aimer et de la faire pleurer comme ça. Il essuya une traitresse sur ma joue avant de la caresser délicatement. Mon cœur battit plus vite que la normale. Quitte-le. Tu auras un semblant de contrôle sur la fin de votre relation.

- J'peux-J'peux pas ! Bégayai-je. J'en ai pas la force !

- Alors fais-le souffrir autant qu'il te fait souffrir. Sans que je n'y comprenne rien, il plaqua sa main contre mes reins, rapprochant nos deux corps. Ma peau se couvrit de chair de poule quand je compris ce qu'il allait faire. Il y alla suffisamment lentement, me permettant de le stopper. Sauf que je ne le fis pas. Nos bouches se découvrirent pour la première fois, mue par un instinct primaire, bestial… Et foutrement érotique. Mon cuir chevelu commença à picoter, et je me sentis trembler dans les bras d'Edward. J'étouffais un gémissement contre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se sépare de moi. Les yeux humides, je pris conscience de ce que je venais de faire

- Oh mon dieu ! Je partis en courant de ma cachette et rejoignis le groupe à la va-vite, courant dans le sable sans trébucher. J'allais m'assoir vers Jacob, toute haletante et en sueur.

- Bébé, ça va pas ?

- Non, c'est rien. Y avait des crabes, là-bas, et dieu sait que je déteste ses bestioles. Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. J'eus un mouvement de recul qu'il ne remarqua pas avant de Me laisser faire. J'eus l'impression qu'il pouvait sentir le gout d'Edward sur mes lèvres encore gonflées. Il revint sur la plage quelques minutes plus tard. Intentionnellement, je me calais plus contre Jacob, m'allongeant sur ses cuisses, pour prouver à Edward que je regrettais ce foutu moment d'égarement sur la petite crique.

Il y eut un trou noir, jusqu'au lendemain matin. Je me vis allongée sur la plage de sable fin, à côté d'Edward. Il devait être encore tôt, car tout le monde dormait encore autour de moi. Y compris Edward. Je pris mon appareil photo, fis une rapide mise au point sur son visage avant de l'immortaliser.

Mue par un instinct primitif, je me redressais et allais m'assoir sur lui, sur son bassin. Il se réveilla en sursautant. Je posais mon index sur ces lèvres avant de me pencher sur lui afin de l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. J'eus l'impression que la terre s'arrêta brièvement de tourner.

- Laisse-moi quitter Jacob, et ensuite, je serais toute à toi.

_Fin du souvenir. _

Comment est-ce que j'ai pu tromper Jacob avec Edward ? Je suis inconsciente !

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que j'ai eu une aventure avec Edward avant mon accident ? Soufflai-je en les regardant.

- Parce qu'on ne le savait pas Bella. Répliqua Alice. On savait que vous vous connaissiez, car on l'a souvent vu aux feux de camps, mais vous vous êtes jamais vraiment parlé. Sauf la fois où il t'a suivi derrière les rochers après une énième dispute avec Jacob. Il nous avait dit qu'il voulait te canaliser avant que tu ne disjonctes complétement. Nous, on s'est dit qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait. On ne se doutait de rien Bella. Et si jamais il avait tenté de t'agresser, nous n'étions pas loin. On ne se méfiait pas, alors ne nous jette pas la pierre.

Me rendant compte de l'attitude ingrate que je venais d'avoir envers mon amie, je tendis les bras vers elle pour lui faire une étreinte affectueuse. Elle me la rendit avant de se redresser quelques minutes plus tard, se recoiffant sommairement. Elle se repassa un peu de rouge à lèvres et vérifia son allure dans le miroir.

- Ca va aller ? Me demanda-t-elle. Sinon, on reste encore un peu !

- C'est ta soirée Alice, profites en ! Je pense que je vais rentrer, je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai laissé ton cadeau en bas.

- Vas te reposer ! Angela déposa un baiser sur ma tempe avant de caresser mes cheveux. Elle mit la main sur la poignée de la porte et attendis mon accord. Je fis un léger hochement de tête et les laissaient sortir en première.

Edward s'engouffra dans la chambre mais je sortis avant lui de la pièce. Nos torses se frôlèrent et je tentais de marcher le plus vite possible pour rejoindre l'escalier. Une fois en bas, je pourrais me faufiler dans la foule et il ne me repérera plus. J'aurais plus qu'à appeler mon père, prétexté qu'Ed est ivre mort et je m'en irais. Mais ce n'était pas sans compter sans mon manque de chance.

Je marchais le plus vite possible le long du couloir et commençais à descendre l'escalier qu'il m'avait déjà rattrapé. Il passa son bras autour de mes reins et m'aida à descendre.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Hurlai-je à son encontre tout en descendant encore un peu. Il resta en retrait, me surveillant. Dès que j'atteignis le rez-de-chaussée où la fête battait son plein, je me faufilais dans la marée de jeunes pour perdre mon copain. Sauf qu'avec ma vitesse d'escargot et sa grande taille, il n'eut aucune difficulté à me suivre jusqu'à la sortie. Je soufflais de dépit et ouvris la porte d'entrée. Mon pied blessé s'enfonça dans les graviers. Edward, toujours attentionné, me prit le coude pour m'aider à avancer.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend Bella ? Ça va ?

- Ça va ? Tu as le culot de me demander si… Ça va ? TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ! J'AVAIS CONFIANCE EN TOI, TU LE SAVAIS, ET TU M'AS MENTI ! Il leva les bras en guise de défense. Il haussa les épaules, tentant de comprendre.

- Si tu pouvais m'expliquer, ça irait mieux.

- Cette fameuse soirée sur la plage. Tu aurais pas oublié de me dire… Je sais pas moi, qu'on avait fait connaissance derrières des rochers et qu'on s'était embrassés ! Ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Oui, je me souviens maintenant ! Alors, maintenant, tu vas arrêter de me mentir une bonne fois pour toute et tout me dire !

- Oui, on s'est embrassés. Mais tu étais consentante, et Jacob ne t'aimait pas ! Et, si tu t'en souviens pas, TU m'as embrassé le lendemain, pendant que je dormais !

- J'ai toujours pensé que Jacob était le monstre dans notre histoire. Mais en réalité, j'en étais un aussi ! J'ai trompé mon petit ami, tu étais au courant, et tu ne m'as rien dis ! Les larmes roulèrent sur ma peau. Mauvais plan, avec le mascara. Il s'approcha de moi. Je mis une main devant moi. Il n'avança pas plus.

- Il l'était. Il t'a fait beaucoup plus de mal que toi tu ne lui en as fait.

- Tu me connaissais, avant mon accident ? Tu t'es servi de mon accident pour me conquérir ? Demandai-je, la voix blanche. Je commençais à penser mon avenir d'une tout autre manière. En fermant les yeux, je m'imaginais juste après mon accident, amnésique, et dans les bras de Jacob.

- Jamais Bella ! Je ne me serais jamais servie de ça ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Bella, a Forks, tout le monde se connait. Je n'avais pas de souvenir de notre baiser, parce qu'il faut dire que, ce soir-là, on était tous alcoolisés. Plus ou moins. Crois-moi poupée. Il avança lentement la main pour caresser ma joue. Je me reculais d'un pas.

- Ne me touche pas. Pas pour le moment. Tu as encore des trucs à m'avouer, ou des trucs que tu m'aurais cachés ? Il fit non de la tête.

- Bella, si je t'ai caché des choses, c'est seulement dans ton intérêt. Je ne l'ai pas fait contre toi ! Jacob était un connard, ok ? Il t'a fait souffrir injustement, il n'en avait pas le droit. Ça ne servait à rien que tu te tortures pour deux petits baisers qu'on a fait à la va-vite et qu'on a oubliés. Je t'ai protégé !

Un coup de klaxon derrière moi me fit sursauter. Je me tournais et vis mon père, dans sa voiture de patrouille. Il fronça les sourcils et baissa la vitre conducteur.

- Bella, ça va ? Je m'essuyais rapidement les joues et constatais que mes larmes étaient noires.

- Mauvaise soirée, répliquai-je simplement. Tu me ramènes s'il te plait ? Je suis fatiguée. Je mis mon pilote automatique en marche et me dirigeais vers le siège passager.

- Laisse-moi faire mon job de flic avant. Il mit son bras autour de ma taille et m'aida à regagner l'habitacle. Je le vis se diriger vers la maison et sonner, invectivant gentiment Alice pour le bruit avant de regagner la voiture. Edward, n'osant pas se rapprocher de la voiture de son beau-père, se contenta simplement de me regarder à travers le pare-brise.

J'entendis sans voir papa s'installer derrière le volant pour faire une marche arrière. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la maison. Je regardais d'un œil morne le paysage alentour, refusant de penser à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Je préférais attendre d'être dans mon lit pour pleurer et réfléchir sans inquiéter Charlie. Je restais assise dans la voiture quand on arriva, le temps pour lui d'aller chercher mes béquilles. Il me suivit dans les escaliers, s'assurant que je ne tombe pas à la renverse et me guida jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je dus me tortiller pour faire descendre la fermeture de ma robe, me retrouvant en sous-vêtements devant le grand miroir. Laissant mes membres faire ce qu'il fallait, je mis habillement mon pyjama et me démaquillais. En un équilibre précaire, je me brossais les dents et allais jusqu'à ma chambre. Exceptionnellement, j'en verrouillais la porte et tirais les rideaux de la fenêtre. Néanmoins, trente minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais dans mon lit, recroquevillée sous les couvertures et me posant des tas de questions, je reconnus le moteur de la Volvo se garant un peu plus loin dans la rue silencieuse.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'ouvris les yeux et regardais à travers mes rideaux fins. Si lui ne pouvait pas me voir, moi, je le pouvais très bien ! Il était assis sur la branche, une jambe de chaque côté, et… il tenait son portable. Je me levais et fis le moins de mouvement possible afin qu'il ne me voie pas. Clopinant, j'allais jusqu'à mon bureau récupérer mon petit sac à main pour y prendre mon portable. Il venait de m'envoyer un texto.

_Je peux entrer ?_

_Non._

Mon ton était sans appel. Je le vis souffler de dépit sans l'entendre, avant de se mettre à écrire. Assez longuement.

_Bella, tu m'en veux, je le sais. J'en suis désolé. Je pensais que tu ne te vexerais pas autant parce que tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était dans le but unique de te protéger. Je ferais tout ce qui est dans mon pouvoir pour ne pas te blesser. Alors oui, je t'ai menti. Mais je ne le regrette pas. On ne se séparera pas. Pas pour ça. Je le sais. On a vécu bien pire, et là… On vit ce que l'on peut appeler une « dispute ». Je serais toujours là, alors, je vais te laisser le temps de réfléchir à ton passé, ton avenir. Sans que j'interfère. _

Je me levais plus que rapidement et me dirigeais à la fenêtre quand je le vis rejoindre le tronc d'arbre. Je virais mes rideaux et soulevais le portant en bois pour pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Il se retourna quand il entendit le grincement du bois et eut une seconde de panique avant de me reconnaitre. Il se dirigea vers moi. Il le fit un peu plus rapidement quand il constata que je pleurais.

- Je veux pas que tu me quittes ! Soufflai-je pour que Charlie ne m'entende pas. Il prit mes mains gelées et les serra entre les siennes tremblantes.

- Je viens de te dire que je ne le ferais pas ! Mais je vais te laisser enquêter sur ton passé. Tu en as besoin, et je sais que tu n'auras pas confiance en ce que je te dirais à l'avenir. J'ai gâché ça, et j'en suis désolé. On est fort. On s'aime. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Je le laissais faire et savourais notre confiance et notre amour.

- Je t'aime, soufflai-je sur ces lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi, répliqua-t-il. Une lave de chaleur se répandit en moi et me réchauffa instantanément. J'eus un frisson avant de serrer ses mains un peu plus fort. J'entendis la porte de Charlie s'ouvrir dans le couloir. En moins de trois secondes, Edward regagna le tronc d'arbre, pendant que je fermais ma fenêtre tout en tirant le rideau. Je me couchais dans mon lit, l'esprit serein concernant ma relation avec Edward ainsi que sur mon avenir.

* * *

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin l'esprit léger. J'aurais presque pus sautiller si je n'avais pas eu la cheville en mille morceau. Je pris mes béquilles et me dirigeais vers me rez de chaussée où je vis Charlie prendre son petit déjeuner. Je plantais un baiser sur sa joue, vu que j'étais de bonne humeur. Ses joues devinrent roses. Je voulus m'asseoir sur une chaise mais je vis une boite verte en plastique sur le siège. Mon père la retira pour que je puisse m'installer.

- C'est quoi ? Demandai-je tout en prenant un toast.

- Ma boite d'appâts ! Billy veut qu'on aille à la pêche, ça fait un bail que je n'y suis pas allé !

- Depuis mon accident… Soufflai-je. Qui est Billy ? Mon père pâlit et eut du mal à déglutir.

- C'est juste un ami… Et le père de Jacob Black. Prononça-t-il rapidement, jaugeant ma réaction. Mes yeux s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup. Je me mis à penser aux propos d'hier et me tournais vers mon père.

- Vous allez péchez où ?

- Dans l'étang derrière chez lui, pourquoi ? Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Mon père pâlit un peu plus.

- J'aimerais venir avec toi. Pour parler à Jacob.

* * *

Et une nouvelle fin sadique, une !

La semaine prochaine, retour d'un personnage pas tellement apprécié…

Bisous ^^


	43. La Push

Bonjour ! Nous voici à La Push pour cette suite ! Je voulais toutes vous remercier pour vos commentaires laissés au fil des chapitres. Bientôt la barre des 1000 ! Merci, merci, merci !

Aussidagility : J'imagine la scène en plus ! Mais c'est du vécu aussi. Quand je lis des lemons et que mes parents déboulent, je deviens ninja ! On est responsable du réchauffement climatique ! (Certains acteurs le sont également aussi *Sifflote*). Bisous à toi, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! C'est juste une dispute comme il y en a tant dans les couples, rien de trop dramatique. Elle veut aller voir Jacob pour avoir des réponses par rapport à son passé, que seul lui peut lui fournir. Merci pour ta review ^^

Johanna : Oui, ça va prendre une tournure assez étrange leur rencontre, mais pour autant, ce n'est pas la fin entre nos amoureux ! Qui ne rêverait pas d'être embrassé par Edward ^^ Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je regardais la route autour de moi nous menant à La Push. Cette route, j'en ai souvent rêvé, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu de mes propres yeux. Je fus attentive à chaque détail. Je plongeais mes yeux dans la forêt, et, à un moment, je suis presque sûr d'avoir vu un loup frôler les arbres en bordure. Je me calais dans le siège de la voiture de patrouille quand je vis le panneau en bois avec les lettres gravées à l'intérieur. LA PUSH.

Mon père s'engagea sur la route sablonneuse menant à l'hangar et à la maison de son ami. Je reconnus tout de suite le garage de Jacob. La dernière fois que j'avais vu ce garage, c'était en rêve. Je vis Jacob en sortir ainsi que Billy, l'ami de Charlie en fauteuil roulant. Je descendis de la voiture et restais en retrait derrière lui. Je restais dans son ombre et m'approchais lentement du groupe en face de nous.

- Jacob.

- Charlie. Se répondirent-ils mutuellement.

- Bella aurait des questions à te poser sur… enfin, votre passé commun. Je peux te la confier pendant deux heures ? Du bout de ma converse, je jouais avec un galet en attendant sa réponse. Je me rapprochais du groupe en boitillant à cause de ma cheville blessée.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas, grogna-t-il. Charlie s'approcha de Jacob. Je le vis enfoncer son index dans sa poitrine.

- Méfie toi mon garçon. Si j'apprends que tu as fait un seul geste déplacé, j'aurais l'accord de ton père pour te botter le derrière, et crois-moi, tu vas le sentir ! Charlie retourna vers sa voiture pour récupérer son matériel de pêche. Avant de partir, il déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue. Sa moustache me piqua légèrement.

- Si jamais ça tourne mal, tu m'appelles, et je rapplique ! Souffla-t-il à mon oreille. Je hochais faiblement la tête avant qu'il rejoigne son ami. Il déposa sa boite d'appât sur ses cuisses avant de faire rouler le chariot de son ami dans la terre boueuse jusqu'à l'embarcation. Je restais immobile devant Jacob, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire.

- Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se voie ? Grogna-t-il. La mascarade qu'on a faite à l'hôpital n'était pas suffisante pour toi ? Il tourna les talons pour repartir vers son garage.

- J'aimerais aller sur la plage. Ce fut la seule réponse convenable que je pouvais prononcer. Il rebroussa chemin et, faute de mieux, je le suivis. Il voulut me faire traverser une zone de rochers a priori glissant. Je ne grimpais pas dessus et cherchais un autre accès, à cause de mon manque de stabilité naturelle, de ma poisse, et de ma cheville blessée.

- Allez, viens, je vais pas te mordre. Il tendit la main vers moi. Je l'attrapais et grimpais dessus. Il me rejoignit et enroula son bras autour de mon bassin afin que je ne glisse pas. Je me rassurais de ce contact avant d'arriver sur le sable humide. Je me défis immédiatement de son étreinte, ne voulant pas risquer une crise de jalousie de la part d'Edward.

Je respirais à plein poumon l'air salin apporté par l'océan. L'air était frais, je m'enroulais un peu plus dans ma doudoune pour avoir un peu plus chaud. Quant à Jake, il avait les bras dénudés et ne craignait rien.

Il ne parlait pas, se contentant de regarder à l'horizon. Pour ma part, je préférais fixer mon regard sur les rouleaux de l'océan qui venaient s'échouer sur le sable. Quand je sentis l'eau venir frôler mes converses, je m'éloignais un peu, voulant garder les pieds aux secs le plus possible.

Je fis un tronc arbre apparaitre à l'horizon, et, avec un temps de retard, je connus L'arbre. Celui de la photo de mon téléphone. Là où je posais sous son regard. Quand on arriva à sa hauteur, je m'assis dessus, ma cheville me faisant souffrir. Ma main caressa le bois usé et rongé par le sel, espérant que mon cerveau ferrait ressurgir quelque chose, dans l'instant ou cette nuit. Jacob se planta en face de moi, dos à la mer, attendant que je parle.

- Est-ce qu'on s'est aimés ? Demandai-je simplement. Il eut un petit ricanement, qui ne me rassura pas du tout.

- Bien évidemment, question stupide.

- Désolé, mais…Dans tous les souvenirs que j'ai avec toi, tu as le rôle du méchant qui m'a fait souffrir, qui ne comprenait pas mes désirs… Je suis en droit de me poser la question. Surtout qu'on s'est mutuellement trompés… Je me tendis, en attendant sa réponse.

- On a commis des erreurs tous les deux.

- Tu ne t'énerves pas ? Du fait que je t'ai trompé ? Je me penchais vers les rochers et trouvais un morceau de nacre. J'examinais ses reflets à l'aide de la lumière ambiante.

- J'étais au courant. Tu m'as tout avoué la semaine suivante. Tu étais tellement mal. Tu pleurais, tu t'excusais sans cesse. Et je t'ai pardonnée. Et on a continué notre histoire. J'en fus estomaquée. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais quitté Jake pour Ed. Parce que je n'en avais pas eu le courage. Et Edward m'a oublié par la même occasion, l'alcool aidant.

- Et toi, tu as continué à me tromper, constatai-je. C'est qui, d'ailleurs, cette fille avec qui tu m'as trompé ? J'ai toujours voulu le savoir, mais Alice et Angela ne m'ont jamais crachées le morceau. Elles tiennent à me protéger, je ne peux que le comprendre. Je regardais les mouettes voler dans le ciel, ne tenant pas à rencontrer son regard.

- Je t'ai trompé avec une fille de la réserve. Elle s'appelle Jane. Elle est arrivée en ville il y a deux ans, et vous étiez les très amies. Quand tu l'as su… Tu étais tellement blessée que maintenant, même avec ton amnésie, elle évite de te croiser.

- Tu es encore avec elle. Et non, ce n'est pas une question, c'est un constat. Il passa sa main sur le suçon qui ornait son cou. Je suis contente pour toi. Tu sembles heureux. Mais… Pourquoi tu m'as fait une crise à l'hôpital la dernière fois pour qu'on se remette ensemble ? Je le vis se tortiller sur lui-même, mal à l'aise, et faire des sillons dans le sable du bout de sa chaussure.

- Ecoute, c'est difficile à expliquer et à croire, mais… Je t'aime toi, et je l'aime elle. Je vous aime toutes les deux, de manière totalement différentes, mais… Quand il me manque une de vous deux, je me sens pas complet. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- En gros, toi, tu m'aimes pour mes qualités, et elle, tu l'aimes pour le sexe ! J'ai un scoop pour toi : tu ferais mieux de trouver une nana qui compile les deux ! Ça t'éviterait d'en faire souffrir deux à la fois ! Rageuse, je me levais pour aller vers son garage et la voiture de mon père.

- Bella, le prends pas comme ça ! Je tachais de marcher le plus vivement possible, sans y arriver à cause de ma cheville. Jacob, ayant visiblement compris que j'étais en rogne, resta en retrait.

Voulant faire la fille autonome qui n'a besoin de personne pour vivre, je décidais de franchir seule l'endroit où se trouvaient les rochers humides. Sauf que, mon manque de chance combiné avec ma colère et ma maladresse me firent glisser. Ma cheville, maintenue par des bandes élastiques, vrilla quand même. Je tombais à l'arrière, sur les fesses, sans pouvoir me retenir à rien.

- Bella, ça va ?

- Si tu pouvais éviter de me poser des questions à la con, crois-moi, ça m'arrangerait ! Il se pencha sur moi et me récupéra dans ses bras. Il nous fit franchir la zone glissante sans tomber et m'amena rapidement vers son garage. Il me déposa sur un vieux canapé sale et repartit vers sa maison.

Je reconnus immédiatement l'odeur qui planait dans le garage. La vieille odeur d'huile de moteur. Celle qui m'avait accompagné dans mon rêve où l'on parlait d'enfant, ou lorsque qu'on était à deux doigts de…

Je retirais délicatement ma chaussure et dénouais les bandages de ma cheville. Cette dernière recommence à enfler. Eh merde. Mon père va passer une branlé, et si ça se trouve, je vais devoir retourner à l'hôpital afin de me prendre une rouste par Cullen et mon petit ami. Super !

Jacob arriva et me tendit une poche de glace entourée dans une serviette. Je le remerciais silencieusement et déposais délicatement la poche sur la zone enflée. Je serais les dents et tentais de penser à autre chose.

- Tu t'es tellement cassé la figure chez moi… Ça devenait presque une habitude. Je massais discrètement la zone douloureuse et tentais de me calmer. Je respirais le plus calmement possible pour tenter de faire disparaitre la douleur… Sans succès. Tu veux que j'appelle ton père ? Je fis non de la tête.

- Laisse-le se détendre avec son ami, ça va aller. On passait beaucoup de temps sur ce canapé ? J'en frottais le cuir rêche et sale du bout de la main.

- La plupart du temps. On a même failli passer à l'acte dessus.

- Je m'en souviens, soufflai-je. Mais bon, si tu n'avais pas été aussi pressant, on l'aurait peut-être fait, au final.

- Tu vas me dire que ce cher Edward est plus patient que moi ? C'est un homme, et nous ne sommes pas très patient là-dessus, donc… Si tu te refuses toujours, tu ne trouveras jamais personne !

- Jacob, Edward est autrement plus différend que toi, et il a été beaucoup moins pressant que toi sur ce sujet-là ! Crois-moi, c'est bien plus facile de franchir le cap avec quelqu'un qui ne vous met pas la pression pour le faire. Jacob resta sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que.

- BELLA ? Hurla Charlie à l'extérieur, coupant heureusement Jacob avant la fin de sa phrase.

- JE SUIS LA, DANS LE GARAGE ! Précisai-je. Je l'entendis faire coulisser la porte métallique et s'approcher du canapé. Visiblement, il connait bien le garage lui aussi. Il me vit en train de me masser la cheville et eut un soufflement réprobateur.

- Encore ? Demanda-t-il.

- Désolé. J'ai glissé sans faire attention, rien de dramatique. Il s'approcha de moi et récupéra ma chaussure qui était sur le canapé. Il attrapa mon bras et le glissa autour de ses épaules afin que je me relève. Je claudiquais plusieurs fois sur place avant de commencer à avancer.

- Heureusement que je t'ai demandé de prendre soin d'elle, bougonna Charlie. Lentement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture de patrouille où j'eus du mal à m'installer confortablement. Je tentais de caler mon pied blessé de la manière la plus confortable possible… Sans succès.

- Bon, je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! Déclara mon père en s'installant au volant.

- Mais non, ça va je te dis ! Un peu de glace, un bon bandage, et ça va mieux demain ! Aïe ! Je m'agrippais à la poignée de la portière quand une des roues de la voiture s'enfonça dans un tes trous de la route défoncée sous nous.

- A l'hôpital jeune fille, et que ça saute ! En plus, j'ai un passe-droit, donc, on ne patientera pas ! Pour le coup, je ne refusais pas, surtout que chaque cahot sur la route me faisait souffrir un peu plus chaque seconde. J'étais au bord des larmes en arrivant sur le parking des urgences. Mon père récupéra une chaise roulante se trouvant à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Je m'y assis difficilement et laissais mon père nous conduire à l'intérieur. Edward était en train de faire des points de suture quand il me vit. Il les termina, posa un pansement et signa le dossier d'un geste brusque avant de venir me voir. Il s'agenouilla devant moi tout en attrapant son biper.

- Belle glissade à La Push sur des rochers. Je te raconterais. Il envoya deux messages à l'aide de sa petite machine avant de recueillir ma cheville dans le creux de sa main. Il l'a fit délicatement tourner. Je m'agrippais d'office aux accoudoirs du fauteuil. C'est grave ? Demandai-je simplement.

- A mon avis, oui. Mais je ne suis pas médecin. J'ai contacté Cullen et prévenu la radio. Je vais t'y monter après son accord. Il se redressa au moment où son beau-père sortit de la cabine de l'ascenseur. Il prit également ma cheville et la fis tourner, beaucoup plus douloureusement, avant de décréter qu'il fallait me monter afin de faire une radio. On se glissa à quatre dans la cabine avant de grimper de plusieurs étages.

Ce fut Edward qui m'aida à m'installer sur la table, avant d'appeler un manipulateur afin de régler l'appareil au-dessus de moi. Ce fut tellement rapide que je ne me rendis compte de rien. Edward me reprit dans ses bras avant de me ramener vers Cullen.

- C'est plus grave que je ne pensais ma fille. Une belle double entorse. Tu as de la chance, tu ne t'es rien déchiré. Mais au lieu du bandage maintenant, c'est une atèle, 24 heures sur 24, sauf pour la toilette. Contente ? Il tendit une attèle neuve à Edward qui y installa délicatement mon pied à l'intérieur.

- A votre avis ? Si je vous annonçais que vous ne pouvez plus marcher pendant plus de six semaines, vous seriez content ? Il ne répliqua pas et me tendit l'ordonnance avant de filer. Edward emprunta une nouvelle paire de béquilles afin que je me redresse de ce fauteuil roulant.

- Bella ? Je me tournais vers mon père. Je peux te laisser deux minutes ? Je vais prévenir le poste que je prends ma journée, à cause… De ton incident. Hors de question que je te laisse seule à la maison. Tu vas encore te casser la figure.

- Mais non papa, ça ira très bien ! Je resterais sur le canapé, et si tu m'apportes une bouteille d'eau, une boite de cookies et mon ordinateur, je vais survivre !

- Si vous voulez… Bella peut rester en salle de repos pour une heure, après, je finis ma garde, et vous pourrez la récupérer chez moi quand vous aurez finis votre ronde. Il sembla jauger la situation : Me laisser seule, ou me laisser avec Edward.

- Je passe la récupérer à 19 heures. Et j'espère pour toi qu'il ne lui arrivera rien de plus grave entre temps. J'ai déjà confié ma fille à un homme aujourd'hui, et voilà le résultat !

- Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi monsieur. Mon père déposa un léger baiser sur ma tempe avant de partir vers la sortie. Edward posa sa main sur mes reins et m'emmena vers une salle de repos. Je m'installais sur le lit du bas et vis Edward revenir trois minutes plus tard. Il enleva les scratchs de mon attèle avant de déposer la poche de glace sur la zone enflé de ma cheville.

- Je reviens dans cinquante minutes. Interdiction de bouger d'ici, sinon, je vais me faire virer. Il tenta de se relever mais je pris sa main avant afin de réclamer un baiser. Il m'en accorda un long. Je me fis un plaisir de passer ma main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant plus que nécessaire. Il en déposa un délicat sur le bout de mon nez avant de se relever définitivement pour retourner travailler, me laissant dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

En me tortillant, j'arrivais à me glisser sous les draps du lit de repos, et je me rendis compte qu'ils me grattaient atrocement. Ça doit être exprès pour que les employées ne dorment pas trop longtemps. J'arrivais à caler la poche de glace contre ma cheville avant de me rallonger. Je restais dans un état léthargique, entre le sommeil et l'éveil, jusqu'à ce que je sente une main délicate se faufiler dans mes cheveux. Je relevais les yeux sur lui, qui avait enlevé ses vêtements de travail contre ses vêtements civils.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Fatiguée… Enfin, assez fatiguée. Je glissais ma main contre sa nuque et la rapprochais de moi. Je l'obligeais à m'embrasser, glissant ma langue dans sa bouche afin de l'enrouler avec la sienne. Adroitement, il arriva à se faufiler entre mon matelas, et celui se trouvant au-dessus de lui afin de me surplomber. Sa bouche dévia le long de ma clavicule afin de la lécher, pendant que je m'attaquais plus que facilement à sa braguette.

- Tu as des préservatifs ? Soufflai-je.

- J'en ai pris dans la réserve en passant. Je pensais pas les utiliser si vite, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Il attrapa son jean avant que je ne le lance à terre et attrapa un préservatif. Ta cheville te fait mal ? Demanda-t-il en soulevant la couverture pour se faufiler à l'intérieur.

- Je suis sure que tu trouveras le remède contre ça… Difficilement, à cause de mon pied immobilisé et douloureux, il arriva à me retirer mon pantalon et mon shorty. Il me remit mon attèle par précaution avant de retirer son caleçon. Il alla cajoler mes seins par-dessus mes vêtements, tandis que, contre ma cuisse nue, je sentais son érection de plus en plus dure. Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche, ce qui obligea Edward à s'arrêter.

- Il faut que tu sois silencieuse Bella, sinon, on se fera prendre. Il attrapa son préservatif et le déroula sur son chibre, avant de taquiner mes grandes lèvres et mon clitoris.

- Et toi, tu attends quoi, pour me prendre ? D'un seul coup, il se plongea au plus profond de moi. Néanmoins, il ne buta pas tout au fond de mon ventre. Il dut faire plusieurs allers retours avant de frôler mon point G ainsi que le fond de mon antre. Je m'agrippais à lui et tentais de me taire en mordillant ma lèvre. Sauf que j'ai tendance à être bruyante pendant l'amour, et je vois que ça amuse beaucoup Ed de me prendre le plus intensément possible afin de me faire crier.

La peur de me faire prendre en flagrant délit, les doux vas et viens d'Edward, ainsi que le fait de rester silencieuse, ne faisaient qu'augmenter mon plaisir de secondes en secondes. J'agrippais le cou d'Edward afin qu'il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse. Il comprit que j'allais jouir et m'empêcha de hurler trop fortement en étouffant mes sons avec sa bouche. Je me sentis jouir longuement, avant de m'écrouler sur ce matelas. Je sentis Edward éjaculer aussi avant de me tomber dessus, tout en faisant attention à ma cheville. J'intercalais mon pied en bon état avec les siens avant de me caler contre son torse.

- Tu sais, j'adore toujours autant le sexe et l'odeur que tu dégages après… Sans vergogne, j'allais humer sa peau légèrement couverte de sueur. Lui préféra faufiler son nez contre mes cheveux, avant de les enrouler autour de son doigt.

- On va y aller, car si quelqu'un débarque et nous voit comme ça… Il retira la couverture de nos corps et se redressa, nus à partir de la taille. Il retira le préservatif encore sur son pénis, le glissa dans un mouchoir qu'il mit dans sa poche. Il m'aida à me rhabiller avant de me tendre mes béquilles. Dans la cabine de l'ascenseur, je n pouvais m'empêcher de lancer des regards lubriques à Edward, tout en rougissant. Lui aussi avait ce léger sourire sur les lèvres. Celui qui plane juste après que nous ayons fait l'amour.

En sortant de la cabine, je surpris le regard de plusieurs collègues d'Edward sur non. Certains nous firent même des clins d'œil. Je vis les secrétaires nous faire un regard entendu.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je. Pourquoi tout le monde nous reluque comme ça ? Chuchotai-je.

- Tu as un énorme suçon dans le cou, tu es décoiffée, les yeux brillants et les lèvres gonflées, j'ai un air bien trop heureux pour que ce soit normal et mon bras est autour de ta taille. A ton avis, tu crois qu'il faut que je mette un panneau : Je viens de m'envoyer en l'air pour qu'ils comprennent ou ils l'ont déjà fait seuls ? Je m'empourprais illico et fis mon possible pour sortir au plus vite de cet endroit, où désormais, tout le monde à connaissance de ma vie sexuelle avec Edward.

* * *

Pas de sadisme cette semaine !

A dimanche prochain.

Bisous ^^


	44. Mauvaise soirée (Partie 1)

Hello ! Je poste plus tot que d'habitude cette semaine. Ceci est la première partie du chapitre… Que vous n'aimerez surement pas. Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les 1000 reviews de votre part ! (Le cap a été franchi la semaine passé). C'est purement symbolique, mais merci beaucoup !

Aussidagility : Ils ne devraient même pas avoir le droit d'être aussi sexy que ça ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Bella sera toujours porteuse de la poisse, et tu verras, ça va se confirmer dans ce chapitre. Edward la surveille, elle ne va pas se faire mal physiquement, mais ça va être tendu entre eux ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Johannna : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je me tassais un peu sur le canapé, ma cheville posée sur la cuisse d'Edward. Il reprit la poche de glace et la posa sur ma malléole enflée et bleue, tout en attrapant la télécommande de la télé pour augmenter le son. Je me reconcentrais sur le film, une fable fantastique sur un Paris ancien qui renait à minuit. Tout le monde fantasme sur Paris, dis que c'est la plus belle ville du monde etc… Mais moi, pour le coup, je fantasme pas DU TOUT sur Paris. J'ai plus envie de dormir, ou d'user encore Edward qui, pour le coup, ne dirait absolument pas non. Prenant garde à ne pas me blesser plus que ça, je sortis délicatement mon pied des mains de mon chéri et le fis remonter le long de sa cuisse. J'allais atteindre l'entrejambe du bonheur quand il récupéra mon pied pour y remettre la glace dessus.

- Non. Il faut que tu te reposes. Tu es fatiguée, blessée, et choquée émotionnellement. Alors concentre-toi sur les merveilles parisiennes ! Il pointa du doigt l'écran de la télé.

Je me tassais un peu plus sur le canapé et le laissais me manipuler la cheville le plus délicatement du monde.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Me proposa-t-il.

- Oui. Toi. Et mini toi. Parce que j'ai vraiment très très faim. Je vis son jean se tendre au niveau de l'entrejambe. Je haussais un sourcil. Il se tortilla sur lui-même, se rajusta, avant de me regarder.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois !

- C'est quoi alors ? Il ne répondit pas. Rho allez Edward ! J'en ai envie, tu en as envie ! Je sens presque plus rien à ma cheville avec les antidouleurs que j'ai avalé, et je ferais l'étoile de mer pour ne pas me blesser ! Allez quoi ! Il souffla l'air par les narines. Il fait ça quand il est exaspéré. OUI ! Délicatement, il posa ma cheville sur le canapé avant de ramper le long de mon corps.

- Interdiction de bouger d'un centimètre. Il m'embrasse brièvement. Sinon, j'arrête tout. Sa voix dure me fit frissonner !

- J'adore quand tu es dominant comme ça ! Je faillis taper des mains. Il attrapa la ceinture de mon jogging et commença à la baisser, tout en laissant une trainée de baiser humide sur ma cuisse droite se dénudant lentement. Je soulevais le bassin et les jambes pour l'aider quand il me fit un regard noir.

- En contrepartie, je veux l'intégralité de ta discussion avec Jake. Et c'est non négociable. Il balança le jogging dans un coin de la pièce et attrapa mon attèle afin de bloquer ma cheville. Il remonta le long de mon mollet gauche jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Je me refusais à parler jusqu'à ce qu'il embrasse mes lèvres inférieures du bout des siennes, m'envoyant une courte mais dévastatrice décharge de plaisir.

- Ok, ok, tout ce que tu veux, si dans trois minutes, je hurle de plaisir ! Il me fit son sourire aguicheur.

- Tu tiens à ton shorty ? Car ça irait plus vite si je le déchirais.

- Il te reste deux minutes cinquante, alors fais au plus vite. Il prit les bords fins de mon dessous et tira d'un coup sec, le déchirant de part en part.

Je tachais d'oublier la sensation désagréable sur ma peau quand il balança les deux morceaux de sous-vêtements vers la télé. Il empoigna mes cuisses afin de les plier.

- Je croyais que je ne devais pas bouger ? Demandai-je en me redressant sur les coudes.

- Toi non… Mais JE peux te faire bouger. Un peu comme une marionnette ! Maintenant, rallonge-toi. Je me remis en position horizontale quand je sentis la bouche d'Edward se coller contre mes lèvres inférieures.

La langue se faufila d'office le long de mon ouverture pour la lécher. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus contre le matelas et faufilais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Mon dos s'arqua, et mon regard se fixa sur le plafond, tandis que je tentais de garder le peu les pieds sur terre si je peux dire. Je me concentrais sur une petite tache au-dessus de moi, alors qu'Edward se mit à aspirer mon clitoris entre ses lèvres.

Ne pouvant plus lutter contre les vagues orgasmiques qui montaient en moi et me faisaient presque décoller, je fermais les yeux et tentais de reprendre mes esprits. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de l'orgasme ou des médicaments, mais en tout cas, mes paupières devinrent lourdes. Trop lourdes pour pouvoir être supportés. Je me vis assise, habillée, dans une salle de cinéma. Je sentis la bouche de Jake collée contre la mienne avant de se décaler vers mon cou et ma peau.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il vers mon oreille. Je me sentis pouffer comme une imbécile heureuse. Je blottis ma tête dans son cou quand les portes battantes de la salle s'ouvrit. Visiblement, je connais la personne qui vient d'entrer dans la salle car je me séparais vivement de Jacob.

- Désolée, soufflai-je.

- Bella, ça doit cesser tout ça ! Je supporte plus de me cacher quand je suis avec toi ! Alors, avec ou sans ton accord, samedi prochain, on va voir ton père main dans la main pour lui dire qu'on s'aime ! Tu comprends pas que j'en ai marre de ne jamais être avec toi le week-end ? Tu crois pas que j'ai envie de dormir dans TON lit, et pas toujours dans mon micro lit une place inconfortable ? Si tu as honte de moi, tu me le dis, et illico !

- C'est pas ça, et tu le sais… Soufflai-je.

- Ah oui, et c'est quoi alors ? Je me tournais vers Jacob pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Ecoute Jacob, je suis venue ici pour passer un moment dans tes bras devant un bon film. Si tu es venu pour me prendre la tête à l'aide de conneries, ce n'est vraiment pas le jour !

- Je suis désolé mon amour. Désolé d'avoir été aussi con. Je sentis ses doigts chauds me caresser la joue. Je ne me souciais pas des gens autour de moi. Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et il n'hésita pas à me prendre dans ses bras fermement. Les premiers plans du film étaient des plans fixes des plus beaux endroits de Paris. Mes yeux s'illuminèrent de suite et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder ses images, des rêves plein les yeux.

- Un jour, je t'emmènerais là ! Il montra du bout du menton le plan représentant les Champs Elysées. Et je t'y demanderais solennellement ta main. Je me sentis rougir et me callais un peu plus dans ses bras.

En rouvrant les yeux, je me retrouvais nue sur le canapé, enroulée dans une couverture. Je tournais la tête vers Edward, assis dans un autre fauteuil du salon en face de moi, toujours vêtu, mais le visage crispé.

- Ca va pas ? Demandai-je d'une voix faible. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Il eut un ricanement.

- J'y crois pas. Je dois vraiment être une merde au pieu. Mes yeux s'exorbitèrent tout seul.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis Edward ? Tu sais bien que tu es le dieu du sexe. Il se frappa les cuisses de colère avant de se relever.

- Bella, tu t'es endormie ! J'étais en train de te faire un cunnilingus et tu t'es endormie ! Si tu arrives pas à dormir ce soir, appelle moi ! Au lieu de te border dans ton lit et de te chanter une comptine à la con, je vais venir te faire un cunni ! Je me sentis rougir instantanément. Mal à l'aise, je me redressais tout en gardant la couverture enroulée autour de moi.

- Je suis désolée, ça doit être les médicaments, le fait que j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit… Et en plus, je ne me suis pas endormie, j'ai eu un souvenir ! Grace au film ! J'étais avec Jacob. Je réalisais la nanoseconde plus tard que ce n'était vraiment vraiment pas le truc à dire.

- PARDON ? Car en plus, tu penses à un autre mec alors qu'on va faire l'amour !

- Désolée, désolée, désolée. Tobby, effrayé par les cris de son maitre, sortit de la cuisine en courant avant de sauter sur le canapé. Il se cala tout tremblant contre moi. Je le caressais du bout des doigts afin de calmer ses couinements. Edward se leva et arpenta la pièce en long, en large et en travers. Il fit ça pendant quelques minutes, pendant que je tentais de calmer un Tobby tout tremblant. Finalement, il vient s'assoir brutalement sur le canapé et enroula lentement mon bras autour de mes épaules.

- Désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter. Il tendit lentement les doigts vers Tobby. Toujours effrayé par son maitre, il se cala contre mon ventre.

Edward le reprit à deux mains pour le prendre sur ces genoux. Il couina un peu, mais Edward le rassura du bout des doigts. Il remit son bras autour de mes épaules pour me prendre contre lui. Il caressa ma nuque en faisant de lents cercles sur cette dernière. Je remarquais qu'il faisait la même chose sur Tobby.

- Tu t'es souvenue de quoi ? Demanda-t-il. Il caressa mes cheveux du bout des doigts avant de m'obliger à le regarder.

- Tu vas pas aimer… Soufflai-je.

- Je peux tout entendre. N'aie pas peur de me parler. Je pris une grande respiration et me blottis un peu plus dans ma couverture. Tobby se redressa et marcha sur les genoux d'Edward pour se caler contre moi.

- Ben, j'étais avec Jacob au ciné. On s'est disputés, réconciliés, et on regardait ce film. Quand les Champs Elysées sont apparus, il a promis… Qu'il m'y emmènerait pour me demander en mariage. Je sentis ses poings se serrer imperceptiblement sur mon épaule avant qu'il ne me fasse son sourire charmeur habituel.

- Jacob penche pour le cliché et le classique… Il vaut mieux être original et romantique dans la vie !

- Les Champs Elysées et Paris en général ne sont pas romantiques ? Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Si… Mais la ville romantique par excellence, c'est Venise, en Italie. Sur les gondoles. J'eus un sourire avant de sentir mon visage se vider de son sang. L'Italie… On est sensé y aller cet été ! Ça veut dire qu'il va me demander en mariage là-bas, et que dans un an, je serais… Mariée ? Mais les filles qui se marient à dix-huit ans sont enceintes ! C'est trop jeune, pour se marier, 18 ans ! Je réalisais par le même temps qu'Edward, lui, à 22 ans, bientôt 23… C'est normal que lui pense mariage et bébé pendant que moi, je pense examen et faculté ! Edward caressa ma joue. Ça va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu veux… m'épouser ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu veux m'épouser si vite ?

- Oula, j'aime pas ce genre de questions où, quelque soit la réponse, on va s'embrouiller. Oui, je t'aime. Oui, j'ai envie de me marier avec toi. Mais pas tout de suite car tu es trop jeune. J'ai mentionné Venise en Italie car elle est connue pour être la capitale des amoureux, avec Paris. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec notre voyage de cet été. Sinon, je ne l'aurais pas mentionné. J'aurais gâché tout l'effet de surprise ! J'eus un léger éclat de rire. Notre histoire nous mènera là où nous le voudrons, et n'hésite pas à me dire si on va trop vite. D'accord ? Je me penchais vers lui afin de l'embrasser. La douce caresse de ses lèvres me fit perdre la tête.

Tobby sauta du canapé et alla retourner à la cuisine et j'en profitais dans le même temps pour lâcher la couverture et me retrouver nue. Je me couchais sur le canapé et attendis qu'il me surplombe, difficilement car il tenta de ne pas frôler ma cheville blessée.

- Pas de pensées envers un autre homme cette fois ? Demanda-t-il en allant attraper une de mes pointes dardées pour lui. Je me cambrais pour lui laisser un meilleur accès.

- Toi ! Uniquement toi ! M'exclamai-je. Il faufila sa main contre mes reins quand un coup de klaxon à l'extérieur nous fit sursauter. Edward se redressa légèrement et regarda à travers la baie vitrée.

- Eh merde, c'est ton père ! Il vint sonner à la porte trois secondes plus tard. Edward m'aida à me rhabiller et me tendis les béquilles. Je marchais rapidement en direction de la porte. Mon petit ami l'entrouvrit, suffisamment pour me laisser passer et cacher son entrejambe volumineux. Je me dirigeais habillement jusqu'à la voiture de patrouille et laissais Charlie glisser mes engins de torture. Je fis un signe de main et regardais la maison disparaitre au loin.

* * *

Je tentais de m'intéresser au film qui se déroulait devant mes yeux, mourant d'envie de zapper pour regarder un épisode de série stupide quand la chance me sourit enfin. Mon père récupéra nos deux assiettes sur la table basse, les restes de nos hamburgers frittes achetés en rentrant. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et s'étira bruyamment.

- J'ai une eu journée de dingue Bell's, alors je vais me coucher. Si ça ne va pas, tu cries, et j'arriverais !

- Ne t'en fais pas. Il déposa un baiser piquant sur mes joues et disparut. Je pris la télécommande et zappais pour regarder ma série policière, bien que mon père ait horreur de ça… Mais merde, l'acteur principal est plus que canon ! Je n'en ai bien évidemment rien dis à Edward pour éviter une crise de nerfs. Edward… L'intérieur de mes cuisses se remit à me démanger. J'avais tellement envie de lui, de le revoir… Ma main attrapa mon portable et j'envoyais un texto au premier de mes contacts : Alice.

_Tu peux me rendre un service ? _

Elle me le doit bien, vu le nombre de fois que je l'es couverte pour qu'elle puisse aller chez Jasper ou sortir en boite de nuit…

_Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? _

_Tu peux être chez moi d'ici dix à quinze minutes pour me conduire chez Edward ? Je veux lui faire une surprise, et vu l'état de ma cheville…_

_Je pars de suite !_

Je montais lentement l'escalier pour aller à la salle de bain. Je me remaquillais légèrement avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Je regardais parmi mes achats récents faits avec les filles et trouvais un soutien-gorge rouge, tout en dentelle, s'ouvrant par le devant, et remontant mes seins pour les faire paraitre plus volumineux. Il dissimulait tout en suggérant. Je trouvais un dessous assorti, un tanga de la même couleur que j'ai dus acheter pour faire plaisir à Alice. Je me rhabillais quand je vis Alice me faire un appel de phare à l'extérieur. Je descendis lentement les escaliers et verrouillais la porte d'entrée. Je m'engouffrais dans la voiture et laissais Alice mettre mes béquilles à l'arrière.

- Je te fais courir, je suis désolé !

- Ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon, vu tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, c'est la moindre des choses ! Elle roula rapidement jusqu'au quartier d'Edward et lui demandais de me laisser quelques mètres avant sa maison. Elle s'assura que tout allait bien avant de repartir. Je clopinais jusqu'à la maison d'Edward. Je dus m'arrêter en chemin pour m'attacher les cheveux.

Je me dirigeais vers la maison d'Edward, en ouvris le portillon et remontais l'allée. Sachant qu'il fait deux gardes de suite commençant à 4 heures du matin, je sais de source sure qu'il dort comme un bébé, avec Tobby dans les bras ! Je fouillais dans le pot de fleur de l'entrée, enfonçant profondément ma main dans la terre pour y trouver la clef de secours. Elle se glissa parfaitement dans la serrure et me permit de déverrouiller la serrure. J'abandonnais mes béquilles, ne voulant pas me faire repérer. Etant capable de marcher sans elle, grâce aux antidouleurs, et avec un peu d'entrainement. Je m'entrainais dans l'allée, ne m'appuyant que sur mon talon, avant de pousser la porte. Je fis quelques pas, boitillant légèrement, ma cheville étant plus douloureuse que je ne le pensais.

Immédiatement, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me sentais observer. J'allais me retourner, quand…

* * *

**Edward POV**

J'ouvris les yeux sur mon radio- réveil et crut dans un premier temps qu'il était déjà trois heures du matin. Je râlais quand je remarquais qu'il n'était que vingt-deux heures. Tobby agita ses pattes dans son sommeil, me griffant le ventre. Ayant un besoin pressant, je me levais et sortis de la chambre.

Je m'immobilisais un quart de secondes, entendant un bruit suspect provenant de la serrure. Je me rendis compte que quelqu'un tentait de la forcer ! Je me dirigeais à pas de loups vers mon débarras que j'ouvris sans faire de bruit. Je trouvais sans peine la petite batte de baseball que j'avais étant enfant, et que j'ai étrenné pendant plusieurs années. Je la pris dans ma main. Ouais, elle sera suffisante pour mettre à terre mon agresseur, s'il est seul.

Je descendis jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et me cachais dans l'angle de la porte, afin qu'il ne me voit pas quand il entrera. J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher de moi et me dépasser. Une femme, pensai-je intérieurement, en voyant ses longs cheveux remontés. Je deviens sexiste visiblement ! Je me glissais derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta et pivota lentement. Il me fallut moins de trois secondes avant que je la cogne au niveau de la tempe. Elle s'écroula au sol d'un seul coup, et, quand je vis son visage, je sus que j'avais fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie.

* * *

Moi qui m'était retenue la semaine précédente pour le sadisme, je me suis déchainée cette semaine !

Pour fêter les 1000 reviews, je vous fais un cadeau à vous aussi : Par review, vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions auquel je peux répondre par oui ou par non que vous voulez sur Infirmier Particulier. Vous pouvez aussi le faire par twitter ( Clemeria) ou sur Facebook (Clemeria Fanfiction). Petite contrainte : Si vous passez par les réseaux sociaux, l'offre est limitée jusqu'à ce soir minuit. Par review, il n'y a pas de limite. (Idée piquée à Nikkiheart666 avec son accord).

A dimanche prochain pour la suite !

Bisous !


	45. Mauvaise soirée (Partie 2)

Hello ! Un peu tardivement, voila la suite !

Marine : Peut-être, peut-être, que son coup va lui être bénéfique… Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Sans pseudo : Ah, les hôpitaux sont des nids à rumeurs, et Ed et Bella aurait pu faire attention en sortant de la chambre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Vu le coup que Bella s'est pris sur la tête, il n'y a que deux solutions possibles : Soit son état s'améliore, soit il empire… Et vu sa chance… Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : Edward va en prendre plein la figure, ne t'en fais pas. La réponse à ta question est oui ! Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Johanna : Je suis contente que cette fin te plaise ! Bella ne ferra plus aucune surprise à Edward… Ou au moins, aucune surprise en pleine nuit ! Oui, Bella finira heureuse, mariée avec tout ses souvenirs. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Ma petite batte de baseball que je tenais à la main glissa et je l'entendis frapper le sol. Je vis le corps de Bella au sol, ses cheveux remontés en un chignon à l'arrière du crâne. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Si j'avais vu ses belles et longues boucles, il est clair que je ne l'aurais pas frappé. Je courus jusqu'à mon téléphone fixe et appelais le premier numéro enregistré : Celui de l'hôpital. Une des standardistes de l'accueil décrocha immédiatement.

- Hôpital de Forks bonsoir.

- Trish, c'est Masen. Envoie une ambulance à mon domicile illico presto, bipe Cullen et dis-lui de m'attendre sur le parking des ambulances. Préviens aussi le Shérif. Dis-lui qu'Isabella Swan vient d'être admise à l'hôpital pour une commotion cérébrale, une plaie ouverte au crane, peut-être une hémorragie interne et… J'en sais rien ! Le désarroi me frappa de plein fouet. Je caressais les doux et longs cheveux de Bella inerte en attendant la réponse de la standardiste.

- Calme-toi Edward, je viens de prévenir les ambulanciers, ils seront chez toi dans trois minutes. Cullen vous y attends… Et crois-moi, il est furax. Je raccrochais, ne prenant pas le temps de lui répondre, avant de courir vers la cuisine. J'attrapais le torchon pour s'essuyer les mains et comprimais la plaie saignante de son crâne. J'entendis Tobby descendre les marches de l'escalier et se rapprocher de nous. Il alla renifler le haut du crane de Bella, collant sa truffe contre son front tout en couinant.

- Laisse là, elle ne se réveillera pas de sitôt. Il plia ses petites pattes et se coucha à côté d'elle, continuant de couiner pour espérer la réveiller. Je vis l'ambulance se positionner face à chez moi, les gyrophares rouges et bleus illuminant tout mon salon à travers la fenêtre et la baie vitrée.

Deux ambulanciers sortirent du véhicule, amenant un brancard et une trousse de soin. Ils s'agenouillèrent à côté de moi, et je les aidais à mettre Bella sur le brancard, maintenant sa tête droite le plus possible pour limiter le choc et limiter le risque d'un traumatisme plus important. Je montais avec eux à l'arrière du fourgon, et les laissais calculer son rythme cardiaque et sa tension, pendant que je maintenais toujours mon torchon désormais imbibé de sang sur la grande plaie ouverte. Je sentis le véhicule perdre de la vitesse avant de s'immobiliser complétement. Scott, un des ambulanciers, se pencha pour ouvrir les portes, mais Cullen le fit avant. Il nous contempla, avant que nous sortions tous ensemble, en maintenant Bella. J'entendis un des médecins faire un bref résumé de son état de santé pendant que nous mettions Bella sur un brancard à roulette de l'hôpital.

- Désinfecte et referme la plaie, ordonna-t-il à un des internes l'accompagnant.

- Je peux m'en, commençai-je.

- Toi, tu restes ici, tu m'as compris ! Tu en as assez fais pour le moment ! Il fit signe aux personnes qui l'accompagnaient de faire rouler le brancard jusque dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. J'allais les suivre quand Carlisle mit une main en travers de mon ventre pour m'empêcher de les suivre. Il y eut un long silence, jusqu'à ce que le camion reparte pour une nouvelle personne. Je me frottais vigoureusement les bras, ayant froid sous mon seul pyjama fin, quand la tornade Carlisle Cullen explosa tout sur son passage.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS BON SANG DE BON SOIR ! LA FRAPPER AVEC UNE BATTE NOM DE DIEU ! LA FRAPPER AVEC UNE BATTE DE BASEBALL ! COMME SI TU NE SAVAIS PAS QUE SON CRANE ETAIT FRAGILE, ET QU'AU MOINDRE CHOC, ELLE POUVAIT TOUT PERDRE A NOUVEAU !

- JE N'Y SUIS POUR RIEN ! Me défendis-je lamentablement.

- TU N'Y ES POUR RIEN ? CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI TENAIT CETTE MAUDITE BATTE DE BASEBALL, ET CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI A FRAPPE SON CRANE COMME SI C'ETAIT UNE VULGAIRE BALLE ! J'ESPERE POUR TOI QUE BELLA N'A PAS PERDU TOUS CES SOUVENIRS, NI MEME QU'ELLE EST REDEVENUE AMNESIQUE !

- ELLE S'EST INTRODUITE CHEZ MOI PAR EFFRACTION, EST-CE QUE VOUS COMPRENNEZ ? Je tentais de me calmer et repris mon souffle pour arrêter de hurler et ne pas ameuter tous le personnel. Elle ne m'a pas prévenue, et dans le noir, les cheveux remontés, je l'ai confondue avec un putain de cambrioleur. Alors au lieu de m'accuser, ALLEZ LA SOIGNER ! Mes mains se mirent à trembler, et l'impuissance se mit à m'envahir. Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je me refusais à pleurer. Parce que je suis un homme, pas une lopette. Et mes larmes ne changeront rien à cette situation que j'ai créé dans un coup de panique. Carlisle vit que j'étais mal à l'aise suite à son engueulade.

- Je vais faire mon possible, comme toujours. Ca va aller. Il tapota délicatement mon épaule. Je tentais de reprendre mon sang froid avec grande difficulté. Il courut à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, me laissant seul avec moi-même, mes pensées en vrac et une sourde colère montant en moi. Je frappais du pied le caillou qui se trouvait sous mes pieds, l'envoyant frapper la carrosserie d'une des voitures du parking.

- MERRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Hurlai-je sur ce parking, de toute la force de mon être, expulsant tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons, à m'en faire mal au ventre. Je sentis le sang monter à mon visage pendant que je continuais d'hurler ce juron qui fait du bien. Une voiture de patrouille, gyrophares et sirène allumées, déboula sur le parking et roula jusqu'au parking désert des urgences. Elle pilla en face de moi et mon beau-père s'extraya moins d'une seconde plus tard de la voiture. Il m'attrapa par le col de mon pyjama, et me plaqua contre la voiture. Ayant moins de force qu'Emmett, je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir, bien que la colère ne le rende encore plus agressif qu'avant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Il me secoua comme un vulgaire palmier, mon dos heurtant plusieurs fois la portière de la voiture de patrouille. Je vais porter plainte contre toi, et te trainer devant les tribunaux ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

- J'ai cru qu'elle me cambriolais ! Elle est entrée chez moi par effraction, vous comprenez ! Je ne sais pas qui l'a emmené jusque chez moi, mais ce n'est pas moi ! Alors oui, je me suis défendu, mais je n'ai jamais eu envie de faire du mal à votre fille ! Je pensais que vous aviez compris que j'aimais votre fille plus que tout depuis le temps ! Et si vous voulez allez en justice, je porterais plainte contre Bella pour violation de domicile ! Vous voulez aller jusque-là et briser Bella ?

- Elle est déjà brisée ! Elle est amnésique ! Elle commençait à se faire à sa… condition ! Elle envisageait même de prendre un travail, de voyager et d'aller à l'université ! Je sais pas si je pourrais surmonter une nouvelle amnésie. Il lâcha mon col de chemise. Il se laissa glisser le long de la carrosserie. C'est un foutu cauchemar.

- Relevez-vous monsieur Swan. Bella nous a prouvé que c'était une battante, à bien des occasions. Elle saura se relever si un nouveau choc arrive, ne la sous-estimez pas. Je serais là. Emmett sera là. Rosalie sera là. Et vous serez là pour elle, quoiqu'il arrive.

Je tendis la main en sa direction. Il l'attrapa et se releva, toujours chamboulé. Il éteignit le moteur de la voiture de patrouille et me suivis jusqu'à l'entrée des urgences de l'hôpital. La secrétaire de garde lui tendit un formulaire d'admission qu'il commença à remplir, tandis que je me dirigeais à pas vif vers le troisième étage. Je pris des vêtements trainant dans mon casier, ce qui serait toujours mieux que mon vieux pyjama effiloché avant de redescendre à l'accueil, avec mon beau-père.

N'ayant pas le droit de m'approcher de Bella, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me ronger les ongles uns à uns, attendant une nouvelle du docteur Cullen, ou de mes collègues infirmiers. Sam vint me taper l'épaule tout en offrant un café à Charlie et à moi, pour nous faire tenir le coup. Il était bientôt minuit, nous étions ici depuis vingt-et-une heure trente, et personne ne venait nous dire quelque chose. Je ne parlais pas avec Charlie, Charlie ne tentait pas d'ouvrir une conversation, ce qui était pas plus mal pour moi comme pour lui.

Vers une heure du matin, les portes automatiques de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent sur une Rosalie tout ensommeillée, qui venait surement de se réveiller de la voiture. Son ventre de grossesse était bien plus imposant que la dernière fois sous son pull fin. Emmett la suivait, et je le vis se diriger à grande vitesse sur moi, tel un boulet de canon. Charlie fut plus rapide que lui, et, malgré le peu de force qu'il avait, il mit un bras en travers du ventre musclé de son fils pour l'arrêter.

- Pas ce soir Emmett, d'accord ? Même s'il a donné le coup, il ne l'a pas fait volontairement. Bella est allé le voir et est entré dieu sait comment dans sa maison, et… Il s'est défendu.

- PAS DE SA FAUTE ? Hurla-t-il dans le hall silencieux de l'hôpital. JE TE FERRAIS PAYER SI BELLA EST ENCORE AMNESIQUE TU M'ENTENDS ! COMMENT AS-TU PUS LUI FAIRE CA BORDEL !

- Emmett, arrête ! Tenta Rosalie. Sa tentative de raisonner son homme ne marcha pas, bien au contraire. Une infirmière vient le réprimander. Il ouvrit la bouche pour m'engueuler quand je vis Rosalie mettre sa main sur son ventre.

- Ça va ? Lui demandai-je. Je me levais et contournais le groupe.

- Ouais, c'est juste… Je vis ses jambes la lâcher à toute vitesse et j'enroulais mon bras autour de ses reins, afin qu'elle prenne appui contre moi. Emmett prit le relai, pendant qu'une infirmière s'approchait de nous à toute vitesse avec un fauteuil roulant. Je pris mon biper et envoyais un message au gynéco de garde pour qu'il descende de suite. J'allais chercher un verre d'eau que je lui apportais.

- Merci. J'ai eu une crampe, je sais pas, je sentais plus rien !

- Ne t'en fais pas, le gynécologue arrive. Il va te faire passer une échographie. Tout ira bien. Je le vis arriver et les vis partir vers une salle d'échographie. Je me rassis avec mon beau-père, que je remerciais pour m'avoir défendu devant son fils.

- Bah, parfois, il faut savoir calmer la colère de mon fils ! Il est tellement surprotecteur envers Bella. Et dire que, quand il avait sept ans, il la poussait dans les flaques de boue parce qu'il était jaloux ! J'eus un éclat de rire en imaginant ma petite femme pleurnichant, couverte de boue de la tête au pied. Mais la revoir allongée par terre et le crane ouvert et le sang sur son beau visage arrêta mon rire de suite.

Emmett revient seul une heure plus tard. Rosalie et le futur petit-fils ou petite-fille de Charlie était en pleine forme. La fatigue d'une longue route en voiture, le stress pour l'état de santé de Bella et celui du bébé, ainsi que toute la pression subie à son travail n'ont fait qu'aggraver la situation de son état de santé. Il est préférable pour elle qu'elle dorme à l'étage, afin de prendre soin de son bébé. Je restais entouré des deux hommes Swan jusqu'à ce que Charlie s'endorme le premier, vers deux heures du matin. Je me levais et montais dans la réserve du premier afin de voler un tas d'oreillers et plusieurs couvertures. J'en glissais délicatement un sous la tête de Charlie et étalais la couverture polaire lui. J'en proposais à Emmett qui déclina mon offre en grognant.

Ne voulant pas m'endormir avec Emmett dans les parages, je pris simplement une couverture, sous laquelle je repliais mes genoux contre mon buste. Carlisle nous rejoignit à deux heures trente du matin. Je dus secouer Charlie pour le réveiller. Il eut un sursaut, faillit tomber de sa chaise avant de se redresser.

- On a refermé son entaille au front. Elle est semblable à la première qu'elle a eu, c'est-à-dire assez profonde et pas très loin de la première. On a fait un scan crânien, et on l'a mis sous encéphalogramme…

- Carlisle, je suis ton ami, et je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout. Alors crache le morceau. Je sentais la tension émanant de Charlie et me mis instantanément à paniquer.

- Son activité cérébrale est élevée. Comme en septembre dernier. Il y a de fortes chances pour que… Il n'osa pas aller plus loin. Mais mentalement, je terminais la phrase : Il y a de fortes chances pour que Bella ait de nouveau perdu la mémoire.

Emmett cala sa tête entre ses deux mains. Charlie se leva et alla mettre un coup de pied dans la fontaine à eau. Moi, je préférais rester immobile et culpabiliser sur la connerie de mon acte.

- Ne vois pas tout en noir Charlie. L'activité cérébrale élevée peut aussi bien dire qu'elle vient de recouvrer la mémoire ! Elle est dans le coma pour le moment, suite à son choc, et on l'a mis sous antidouleur pour qu'elle ne souffre pas à son réveil. Si c'est comme la première fois, elle restera endormie pendant vingt-quatre heures, plus ou moins. On l'a fait monter dans une grande chambre, au troisième. J'y ai fait monter trois lits pour vous. Elle est en chambre 386.

Je fus le plus prompt à réagir et courus dans les escaliers, gravissant une à une les marches jusqu'au troisième palier. Je traversais tout le couloir et ouvris la porte de sa chambre. Kate était là, notant précieusement les données de l'encéphalogramme dans son dossier. Je m'approchais d'elle et caressais ses cheveux, par-dessus son bandage. Bandage désormais bien familier que j'ai dus faire et refaire pendant un mois. Un sanglot monta dans ma gorge, mais je le réprimais, ne voulant pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort alors que celui de Bella était bien pire.

- Je suis désolé mon amour, mais sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et, quoiqu'il arrive, je serais là. Toujours. Je lui embrassais le front et continuais de lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett et Charlie nous rejoignent. Ils eurent le même grognement pendant quelques secondes.

D'autorité, je pris le lit le plus proche de celui de Bella et le collais contre le sien. Je baissais le barreau nous séparant et glissais la mienne dans l'interstice de son lit pour lui prendre la sienne.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller avec Rosalie. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule. Puis, on sera serrés comme des sardines ici. Il se pencha au-dessus de sa petite sœur et lui embrassa le front du bout des lèvres, la griffant avec sa fine barbe de trois jours. Il fit sortir le troisième lit de la chambre, laissant Charlie manœuvrer pour glisser son propre lit de l'autre côté de Bella.

Il lui caressa le front comme moi pendant de longues secondes, se penchant à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose avant de se coucher pour dormir. Il noua son petit doigt avec celui de sa fille, tandis que j'accaparais la main entière de Bella. Je caressais sa peau douce un long moment avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Je me réveillais en sursaut le lendemain matin, ne me rappelant plus de l'endroit où j'étais. Je vis les rayons de soleil passer à travers les interstices des persiennes et venir frapper mes yeux. J'estimais qu'il devait être à peine 8 heures 30. Bella était toujours immobile, pale, son bandage autour du crâne. Elle n'a pas bougé d'un cil. Charlie était lui aussi plongé dans les limbes du sommeil, enroulé avec sa fille. Je cherchais à comprendre la raison de mon réveil quand je vis ma mère marcher sur la pointe des pieds dans mon champ de vision droit.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Mon pied a tapé ton lit, excuse-moi. Elle déposa un bouquet de fleur dans un vase sur la table de chevet de Bella que j'avais repoussé cette nuit.

- C'est pas grave. Je m'étirais lentement, tentant de ne pas frapper Bella, et m'assis dans mon lit. Ma mère alla s'installer sur la chaise vers la fenêtre.

- Tu veux que je passe chez toi prendre quelques vêtements ainsi que ta trousse de toilettes ?

- Non, ça ira. J'irais quand le chef Swan serra réveillé, soufflai-je.

- Le chef Swan est réveillé gamin, t'embarrasse pas pour moi, grogna-t-il. Il roula pour changer de côté tout en se redressant. Il alla saluer ma mère avant de se pencher au-dessus de Bella pour se rendre compte que son état de santé n'avait pas évolué depuis hier soir. Je vais aller prendre un café et voir comment Rosalie va.

- Je vais continuer de veiller sur Bella, le rassurai-je.

- Je n'en doute pas. Il quitta la chambre et me laissa seul avec ma mère. Mes yeux regardèrent à nouveau son ventre rond et gonflé de ma petite sœur. Elle remarqua mon regard sur ce dernier et elle caressa son ventre.

- Si la question silencieuse que tu te poses est : Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? La réponse est oui. Elle commence à gigoter la nuit, à me mettre des petits coups de pieds…

- J'en suis très heureux, crois-moi, répliquai-je mollement. Il y eut un silence gênant pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce qu'une larme roule sur la joue de ma mère. Je descendis de mon lit, abandonnais la main de Bella pour me mettre à genou devant ma mère.

- Ca va pas ? M'inquiétai-je. Je lui pris les mains et les serrais dans les miennes. Parle-moi bon sang ! M'énervai-je.

- C'est… C'est rien ! Mes hormones de femme enceinte, et… Merde Edward, tu me manques ! Je fais comme si tout ça ne m'affectait pas, mais… Je te veux à mes côtés ! Je ne supporterais pas d'élever mon enfant loin de toi, tu comprends !

- Eh, viens là ! Je me penchais sur elle et la serrais fortement dans mes bras. Elle se leva pour que nous soyons collés l'un à l'autre, enfin, dans la mesure du possible avec son ventre imposant entre nous. Elle attrapa une de mes mains et la colla dessus, sous son pull. On attendit quelques secondes, liés par ce contact, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger coup de pied vienne frapper ma paume. C'est elle ? Demandai-je, sous le choc, la voix trop aigue. Ma mère hocha simplement la tête.

- Elle doit être heureuse de te voir. Je lui parle souvent de toi. De son merveilleux grand frère infirmier. Je me raclais la gorge avant de parler.

- Salut toi. C'est moi, Edward ! Et désormais, je vais rester avec maman pour qu'elle ne pleure plus et soit heureuse, et afin que tu naisses en sachant qui je suis. J'ai été un imbécile, et je le regrette, sache le. Ma mère me caressa la joue pour me prouver qu'elle me pardonnait. Je sentis un nouveau coup de pied contre ma paume quand la porte de la chambre de Bella s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Carlisle. J'eus un sursaut.

- Tu aurais dut prendre ta garde depuis déjà trois heures ! Me réprimanda-t-il tout en allant vérifier les constantes de Bella. J'allais me défendre mais, à ma grande surprise, ce fut ma mère qui le fit pour moi.

- Maintenant, Carlisle, tu arrêtes ça ! Tout de suite ! Tu sais très bien qu'Edward est bouleversé, et s'il va soigner tes patients, il serait capable, au vu de son état de faire que des erreurs. Alors maintenant, tu vas arrêter de me monter la tête contre Edward, car quoique tu en dises, il reste et restera mon fils, qui fera partie de ma vie, même si tu ne le veux pas ! Je te laisse plusieurs possibilités : Soit tu lui pardonnes les mots de trop qu'il a eu à ton égard il y a quelques mois, soit tu dors sur le canapé de ta propre maison, c'est clair ! Il allait répliquer quand je vis quelque chose bouger dans mon champ de vision.

Je me précipitais au chevet de Bella et lui attrapais la main, espérant n'avoir pas rêvé. Sa main bougea d'un millimètre contre ma paume immobile. Je me tournais vers Carlisle, qui avait déjà son biper en main pour faire venir illico le neurochirurgien. Il courut hors de la chambre en nous hurlant au passage qu'il allait chercher la famille de Bella, pendant que je continuais de lui maintenir la main.

Ca y est, le moment de vérité est là. Soit, par un miracle impossible, je lui ai rendu ses souvenirs, soit il faudra reprendre le long travail effectué depuis sept mois. Pitié seigneur, pitié ! Je sentis la prise de sa main se raffermir sur la mienne. Je fis les cercles sur le dos de sa main à l'aide de mon pouce, ce qui la relaxait à chaque fois. Carlisle, Emmett et Rosalie nous rejoignirent dans la chambre, entourant Bella, en lui prenant la main et en attendant son réveil.

Quoiqu'il arrive, je sais que sa famille sera là pour la soutenir. Même si nous devons affronter une autre étape, chaque personne sera présente pour elle. Pour Bella.

Je la vis ouvrir lentement les yeux et la bouche. Son regard se promena de partout dans la chambre… Seigneur… Tu ne m'as pas entendu.

Ce regard, elle l'a déjà eu.

Quand elle a perdu la mémoire la première fois.

Carlisle se pencha au-dessus d'elle et contrôla la dilatation des pupilles.

- Est-ce que tu peux me dire ton nom, ton prénom, ton âge, ta date de naissance et au moins le prénom d'une personne autour de toi ? Un long silence plana autour de nous. Rosalie étouffa un sanglot et laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue. Bella tenta de parler, se raclant la gorge plusieurs fois, humidifiant sa bouche et ses lèvres quand sa voix rauque prononça une phrase toute simple.

- Je me… Je me souviens de tout.

* * *

Vous vous y attendiez ?

A dimanche pour la suite !

Bisous ^^

PS. Pour les lecteurs de Rédemption : Je fais au plus vite, pas de chapitre ce soir, mais j'essaie de vous le poster entre lundi et mercredi. Désolé désolé.


	46. Une mère ou une inconnue ?

Hello ! Je suis à l'heure ! Mais je pense pas que vous aimerez la fin du chapitre…

Aussidagility : Tu le savais d'avance, c'est vrai, mais elle aurait très bien pus recouvrir la mémoire plus tard, suite à un plus long coma ou un autre choc. Bisous copine, merci pour ta review ^^

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Tout va assez bien pour le moment. Edward s'est réconcilié avec une partie de sa famille. Pour attendre la grande réconciliation entre tous, il faudra encore un peu. Pas de malheur cette semaine, juste de la tension (et pas qu'un peu !). Merci pour ta review ^^

Johanna : Et oui, j'ose, une nouvelle fois ! Edward, et surtout, la conscience d'Edward, est plus que soulagée. Il a arrêté de culpabiliser (enfin, en partie). Ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'Esmée va disputer Carlisle et prendre la défense de son fils. Bonne semaine à toi également, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Il y eut un long silence. Personne n'osait bouger. Bella tenta de se redresser mais Carlisle mit une main sur son crâne pour l'en empêcher. Elle leva la main et tendis son index en direction de Charlie.

- Papa… Elle le décala. Emmett. Rosalie. Elle descendit son index. Mon neveu ou ma nièce. Carlisle, enfin, le docteur Cullen. Esmée Masen. Elle descendit son index au niveau de ventre. Mon beau-frère ou ma belle-sœur. Elle dirigea son index vers moi. Mon cœur battit plus vite. Edward Masen. Mon ancien infirmier et mon petit ami.

- Quand tu dis que tu te souviens de tout… Commença Carlisle.

- C'est de tout. Mon enfance, mon adolescence, tout. Vous voulez un exemple ? Quand je me suis cassé le nez à cinq ans, c'est vous qui m'avez soigné. Je vous avais même surnommé docteur bonbon pendant plusieurs années, car dès que je venais vous voir, vous alliez m'acheter des friandises au distributeur. Carlisle eut un éclat de rire. Quand j'avais quinze ans, je me souviens avoir fait la tournée d'Halloween avec Alice, Angela et les gamins du quartier. On s'était arrêté chez Esmée, qui n'avait pas assez de bonbon et nous avais donné des tablettes de chocolat à la place. Cinq regards se tournèrent simultanément vers Esmée. Elle répondit, mal à l'aise.

- C'est vrai. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu étais déguisée en sorcière. Bella hocha la tête.

- Je me souviens de Rosalie qui a passé la journée à torturer mes cheveux pour leur faire faire le chignon parfait qu'elle voulait pour son mariage. Je me souviens d'Emmett ado qui a cassé les lunettes de Mike Newton dans la rue car il avait osé m'appeler la calculette. Elle attrapa la main de son père. Je me souviens de nous deux sur la plage de La Push, moi sur tes épaules pour observer l'océan au loin. Elle m'attrapa la main à travers les barreaux de son lit. Et je me souviens de nos soirées feu de camp à La Push. Il y eut un long silence avant que Charlie ne parle le premier.

- Oh ma chérie ! Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. Charlie étant d'un naturel taciturne, je n'étais pas habitué à le voir si ému. Bella lui rendit son étreinte avant que Carlisle ne reprenne les choses en main.

- C'est tout bonnement incroyable ! Il faut que je t'emmène passer un scan, un IRM, un… Esmée posa son index sur les lèvres de mon beau-père.

- Laissons-les en famille Carlisle. Ils en ont besoin. Elle glissa son bras autour de ses reins pour l'entrainer à l'extérieur. Je leur emboitais le pas jusqu'à ce que Rosalie m'attrape le bras.

- Reste. Bella te doit sa guérison, et tu fais partie de la famille, à ta manière. Je laissais Carlisle fermer la porte derrière nous. Bella fit durer l'étreinte avec son père pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant ses retrouvailles père/fille. Emmett prit le relai, écrasant presque Bella contre la masse de muscle qu'il était. Rosalie lui fit lâcher légèrement sa prise, avant de réduire Bella en bouille. A son tour, elle tenta de serrer sa belle-sœur dans ses bras, difficilement à cause de son ventre rond. Je pris sa place sous le regard inquisiteur des hommes de la famille Swan, glissant ma tête dans le creux de son cou tout en la recueillant contre moi.

- Je suis désolé, soufflai-je à son oreille. Désolé pour tout ça. Dans notre bulle, personne ne pouvait nous entendre, ce qui est pas plus mal.

- On en parlera plus tard, mais sache que je ne t'en veux pas. Je sentis ses mains me frotter le dos. J'entendis un grognement sourd derrière moi et préférais me relever. J'allais ouvrir au docteur Cullen, qui patientait depuis vingt minutes derrière la porte, afin qu'il pratique les examens. Etant infirmier, je fis sauter les freins du lit de Bella et la fis sortir de sa chambre pour l'entrainer à l'étage au-dessus. Elle dut sortir de son lit pour l'installer dans le tube du scanner, et je me dirigeais dans la cabine de contrôle. Emmett nous ayant accompagné, on passa quarante minutes à regarder les pieds de Bella et à surveiller son visage dont elle avait fermé les yeux pour éviter l'effet de claustrophobie.

J'allais la récupérer après l'examen et on passa la matinée à courir les salles d'examen en priorité pour lui faire faire tous les tests possibles. Elle s'endormit après la prise de sang. Je la ramenais dans sa chambre et allais chercher un plateau repas. A contrecœur, je dus la réveiller afin de la faire manger. Je remplissais moi-même la fourchette que je glissais dans sa bouche, tentant de lui remplir l'estomac le plus possible. La famille Swan ainsi que ma mère nous ont abandonnés pour une petite heure pour manger. Evidemment, avec deux femmes enceintes, les hommes sont plus que soumis.

- J'ai plus faim. Je regardais ce qu'il restait dans l'assiette. Elle en a mangé les trois-quarts. Je terminais ce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé et lui fis avaler sa compote de pomme. J'allais mettre le plateau repas vide dans le couloir, sur le chariot de l'infirmière de service, et retournais auprès de Bella. Je recueillis sa main froide dans la mienne et tentais de la faire parler avant qu'elle ne s'endorme à nouveau.

- Je voulais te faire une surprise, commença-t-elle. Tu me manquais, et je voulais tes bras. Je me suis souvenue de l'endroit où tu planquais la clé de secours. Je réalise uniquement maintenant que j'ai eu l'idée la plus stupide et la plus dangereuse qui soit.

- Bella, ne culpabilise pas. C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui tenais la batte de baseball au bout de ma main. J'ai cru… Je t'ai confondu avec un cambrioleur. Bella serra ma main un peu fort.

- Si je ne dois pas culpabiliser, je ne veux pas que tu le fasses aussi. D'accord ? Tu m'as rendu mes souvenirs Edward. Ce n'est pas rien ! Je t'en serais toujours redevable, soit en sûr. Elle tenta de garder les yeux ouverts, mais la remontée de ses souvenirs l'avait exténuée. Elle garda le contact avec ma main.

- Serre-moi dans tes bras. Je suis bien quand je suis dans tes bras. Je retirais mes chaussures, tandis qu'elle roulait dans le lit pour me faire un peu de place. Elle vint se blottir dans mon étreinte, calant sa tête contre mon torse, tentant de trouver une position confortable. Elle grimaça quand elle colla sa blessure contre moi avant de trouver la bonne position pour dormir. Ayant mal dormi la nuit précédente, je me laissais moi aussi aller à une petite sieste bien méritée.

J'eus la joie de me faire réveiller par une bonne partie de la famille Swan. Ce fut le léger ricanement de Rosalie qui me sortit des limbes du sommeil, ainsi que le regard noir de Charlie dans mon dos. J'eus beau tenter de me défaire de l'étreinte de Bella, mais sa tête était sur mon torse, ses jambes enroulées aux miennes, comme pour être sûr que je ne m'échapperais pas. Heureusement, Carlisle et le neurochirurgien de Seattle arrivèrent, m'obligeant à réveiller Bella. Je sortis du lit, m'installais sur mon ancien siège et en profitais pour me recoiffer sommairement.

- Nous avons fait le point tous les deux sur tous tes examens, les résultats de ton scanner, etc… On peut au moins dire que Bella n'a pas d'hémorragie interne, ni d'hématomes, rien. Comme la première fois. Juste une plaie suite à l'impact qu'on a bien nettoyé pour enlever les échardes de bois. A part l'entaille sur son front, Bella est… On peut le dire, en parfaite santé ! Ses analyses de sang ne révèlent rien d'inquiétant, pas de carences, ni d'excès.

- Nous avons simplement une théorie pour expliquer tout ça. Le coup de batte que Miss Swan a reçu a été porté à quelques centimètres du premier. Donc, on peut supposer que le second coup a débloqué quelque chose dans le cerveau afin de vous rendre vos souvenirs. Il faudrait faire des examens plus approfondis pour savoir quel est le facteur déclencheur de

- Plus d'examen, le coupa Bella. Je me tournais pour étudier son profil. Ecoutez, je viens d'en baver pendant près de huit mois, à stresser toutes les nuits, à me dire : Est-ce-que je vais me souvenir de quelque chose ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer quand je vais fermer les yeux ? Vous m'avez annoncé que je finirais ma vie surement amnésique, et finalement, je me rappelle de tout. Alors on va arrêter là. Si vous allez trifouiller là-bas dedans, qui sait… Vous allez peut-être me rendre amnésique à nouveau ! Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Pas à nouveau.

- Ce que nous voulons faire est peu abrasif, et sans risque pour vous !

- Je crois que vous avez entendus la décision de ma fille. On arrête là. Oui, ce pourrait être une très grande avancée pour la science, mais nous tenons à elle et respectons ses choix. Alors faites-en de même. Charlie attrapa la main de sa fille et la serra fortement. Le neurochirurgien, tentant de préserver ce qui pouvait l'être, sortit un porte-carte de la poche intérieure de sa blouse.

- Tenez. Si vous changez d'avis, ou si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Bella récupéra le petit carton du bout des doigts et s'amusa longuement avec ce dernier.

* * *

**Un mois plus tard.**

- Rha, Edward, tu m'énerves ! Se plaignit ma petite chérie que j'enlaçais tout en suçant la peau de son cou. Elle tenta de se défaire de ma prise, tortillant ses fesses contre mon bassin. Une décharge de plaisir me traversa, menaçant de tendre mon pantalon. Je la relâchais de suite, alors qu'un petit sourire coquin naissait sur ses lèvres. Je m'enfonçais mes courts ongles dans ma paume pour me faire redescendre sur terre, tandis qu'elle versait la pâte au chocolat dans l'immense moule à gâteau. Elle racla le fond à l'aide d'une spatule, avant de recueillir le peu qu'il restait du bout de l'index. Elle déposa la larmichette de chocolat sur mon nez, mutine.

- Mais dis-donc toi ! Je fonçais sur elle tel un aigle et m'empressais d'aller taquiner mon cou à l'aide de mes lèvres. Mon assaut fut rude, l'obligeant à se tortiller entre moi et la cloison. Mon nez, toujours recouvert de pate, étala cette dernière contre la peau de Bella, qui éclata de rire. J'en profitais pour aller chatouiller son ventre.

- ARR-ARRETE ! PITIE ! Elle hurlait tout en riant, ce qui attira l'attention de mon beau-père qui déboula dans la cuisine moins de dix secondes plus tard. Je stoppais mon assaut et contemplais les dégâts : Bella avait plusieurs suçons dans le cou, dont la moitié était marron, à cause de la pâte au chocolat. Le reste de la pâte se trouvait quant à elle étalé sur mon nez et une partie de mes joues. Je l'entendis grogner. J'allais chercher un bout de sopalin que j'humidifiais pour nettoyer ma petite amie.

- Nos invités ne devraient plus tarder, commenta-t-il. Au fait… Je le vis se tortiller devant nous, mal à l'aise. Tiens, Charlie mal à l'aise, c'est une première ! Il y a peut-être quelqu'un en plus qui va nous rejoindre dans l'après-midi.

- Qui ? La fille que tu dragues depuis plusieurs mois ? Moi comme Charlie eurent un sursaut. Ben quoi, je me tiens au courant des ragots du coin !

- Je tuerais Billy pour ça, grogna Charlie entre ses dents avant de rebrousser chemin. Bella eut un nouvel éclat de rire avant d'enfourner son gâteau dans le four. Elle me prit la main pour m'emmener à l'étage afin qu'elle se change. Je regardais son corps presque nu, seulement vêtu d'un soutien-gorge noir ainsi qu'un tanga de même couleur. Je m'approchais d'elle et butinais la peau de son épaule. J'arrivais même à faire glisser une des bretelles de son soutien-gorge.

- Arrête, râla-t-elle. Elle sortit de ma faible étreinte et attrapa la robe noire que je lui avais offert il y a quinze jours. Une robe avec quelques perles sur le corsage, noires et blanche. Une robe simple, sans trop d'ornement, mais qui est pourtant sublime, comme Bella. Elle s'en vêtit rapidement, laissant les boutons derrière elle défaits. Elle recula lentement jusqu'à moi, tachant de ne pas se casser la figure. Délicatement, tout en frôlant sa peau, je boutonnais uns à uns les boutons de sa robe. Délibérément, je suivis le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale.

- J'ai tellement envie de te retirer cette foutue robe, commentai-je.

- Ce soir, ce soir, souffla-t-elle, sensuelle. Mon pantalon se tendit à nouveau. La sonnette de chez les Swan s'activa, ce qui me fit tout de suite redescendre. Je terminais de boutonner sa robe et restais en retrait, tandis qu'elle mettait ses ballerines tout en masquant à l'aide de fond de teint les marques que j'avais fait sur sa peau. Je lui pris la main et l'entrainais au rez-de-chaussée, faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas. Tous les invités des Swan étaient déjà là, c'est-à-dire : Emmett, Rosalie, ma mère et mon beau-père. En fait, la famille Swan et la belle-famille.

J'allais m'installer sur le canapé, avec Bella à mes côtés. Je me retrouvais assis à côté d'Emmett, en face de ma mère et mon beau-père je sentis la main de Bella venir se poser sur ma cuisse droite, avant qu'elle ne l'a fasse glisser sur ma face antérieure, faisant de légers… légers mouvements. Dieu que ce diner allait être long !

* * *

Le scandale, enfin, si j'ose le dire, arriva au moment où nous terminions nos côtes de bœufs accompagnées de plusieurs légumes ainsi que de riz. J'aidais Bella et Emmett à débarrasser la table, quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Charlie vira rouge pivoine, mais pas à cause d'un excès de vin. Je l'entendis grogner dans sa barbe tout en jetant sa serviette sur la table.

- Elle est en avance. J'allais m'assoir à ma place et prit la main de Bella tout en me tournant légèrement vers elle.

- Ça va ? Lui demandai-je. Tu prends bien la nouvelle ? Lui demandai-je tout en faisant de légers cercles sur la peau du dos de sa main.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne peux qu'être heureuse pour mon père. Il mérite de trouver quelqu'un qui pourra prendre soin de lui et l'aimeras pour le reste de sa vie. Donc non, je ne suis ni triste, ni jalouse. Simplement heureuse. Je me penchais délicatement pour embrasser sa joue quand on entendit du grabuge. Une dispute entre Charlie et quelqu'un d'autre. Emmett se leva pour aller voir.

- Non, vas t'en, c'est clair ! Elle ne veut pas te voir ! Je ne veux pas que tu la vois !

- Charlie, arrête ça enfin !

- Non maman. Pars, tu m'entends ! Tonna Emmett. Maman… MERDE ! Bella se redressa tel un boulet de canon, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui attraper le bras pour la retenir. Rosalie tenta tant bien que mal, mais sans succès. Carlisle et moi nous levâmes ensemble pour tenter de la stopper… Trop tardivement. Elle déboula dans le hall pour faire face à sa mère.

- Ma fille… Souffla Renée.

- NON ! Hurla-t-elle. Je m'interposais entre Bella et sa mère. Emmett tenta de faire de même. JE NE SUIS PLUS TA FILLE ! TU M'AS ABANDONNE AU MOMENT OU J'AVAIS LE PLUS BESOIN DE TOI ! OU JE NE ME SOUVENAIS DE RIEN ! TU AS UNE IDEE DE CE QUE JE VIENS DE VIVRE ! Dis-moi… Tu étais où quand je vomissais à quatre heures du matin à cause d'un souvenir ? Quand les médecins m'ont annoncés qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que je retrouve ma mémoire ? Quand j'hurlais à me ruiner les cordes vocales en pleine nuit, dis-moi, tu étais où ? Quand Edward et moi, on s'est séparés pendant quinze jours, tu étais où, pendant que je maigrissais à vue d'œil et chialais tout ce que je pouvais ? Papa, lui, il était là ! Il me tenait les cheveux pendant que je vomissais, et il m'accompagnait à chaque rendez-vous médical. Emmett était là. Il me serrait dans ses bras, me protégeait, et me rendais une partie de mon passé. Rosalie était là. Elle me forçait à manger et séchais mes larmes. Toutes les personnes, dans cette pièce, ont été là quand je ne me souvenais de rien. Sauf toi. Renée éclata en larmes face à sa fille et s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Bella, ainsi qu'Emmett et moi, reculâmes. Elle alla se caler dans les bras de son frangin.

- Pardonne moi ma chérie, mais… Maintenant que tu as retrouvé la mémoire, on pourra fonder une famille à nouveau ! Tous ensembles !

- Tu te moques de moi là ! Si je n'avais pas retrouvé mes facultés, tu m'aurais abandonné, c'est ça ? Ose me le dire dans les yeux ! Regarde-moi maman ! Elle baissa le regard.

- Maintenant que tu as fait ton joli spectacle, je te prierais de quitter ma maison dans les plus brefs délais et de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds ! Et surtout, ne t'avise plus jamais d'approcher un de mes enfants. Bella alla se caler plus profondément dans l'étreinte de son frère pour se cacher de sa mère. Une chance, Rosalie est restée au salon, afin que Renée ne connaisse pas l'existence de sa descendance. Elle nous tourna le dos, et Charlie s'empressa de faire claquer fortement la porte derrière elle, afin qu'elle ne revienne plus. Il s'approcha de notre petit trio, et caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle. De l'avoir fait sortir de nos vies.

- C'était la moindre des choses. Elle relâcha doucement son frère. La tension qui régnait dans la maison se dissipa quelques secondes plus tard. On rejoignit la salle à manger où nous attendaient les deux femmes enceintes. Rosalie avait rapproché sa chaise d'Esmée, qui se tortillait dessus, mal à l'aise. Carlisle bondit sur ma mère. Rosalie passa une serviette en tissu qu'elle avait imbibé d'eau fraiche sur son visage et sa nuque.

- Elle vient d'avoir plusieurs contractions, commenta-t-elle. Je me tournais vers mon beau-père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On l'emmène aux urgences ? Carlisle n'eut même pas à donner la réponse. On constata, hagard, la poche des eaux d'Esmée se rompe, répandant le liquide amniotique sur le sol de la salle à manger.

* * *

Il fallait que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre !

Maintenant, la réaction d'Ed, de Carlisle et des autres sera pour la semaine prochaine.

Bisous ^^


	47. Avenir

Bonjour ! Me voila avec la suite ! Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, mais il contient pleins de rebondissements.

Anges0112 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Renée devait au moins faire un retour en fanfare dans la fic, mais il n'est pas prévu qu'elle revienne. Mais sait-on jamais… Renée est comme ça : Elle y va au culot, après avoir fait souffrir tous les Swan. Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : C'est aussi simple que ça, mais le nouveau statut d'Edward va poser problème à une personne… Dont je tairais le nom car c'est très facile de la trouver ! Bisous copine merci pour ta review ^^

Johanna : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

**Edward POV**

Carlisle et moi aidâmes ma mère à se redresser. Tous le bas de sa robe était trempée. Je glissais mon bras au niveau de ses reins, tandis qu'elle faisait de même autour de moi et de Carlisle. Charlie ouvrit grand la porte afin que nous puissions sortir, et Emmett recula le siège passager au maximum pour lui faire de la place dans la berline. Je laissais mon beau-père l'attacher, et, sans lui demander son avis ni même son accord, je m'installais sur la banquette arrière. J'allais refermer la portière quand Bella grimpa à mes côtés. Le médecin nous lança un regard noir à travers son rétroviseur intérieur, mais n'eut pas le courage de nous faire sortir, ni le temps d'ailleurs. Il déboita rapidement dans la circulation.

- Tu sais qui prévenir. Je le vis me regarder à travers le rétroviseur. Je pris mon biper et envoyais un message au service pédiatrique, au gynéco et à l'anesthésiste de garde pour qu'ils viennent à l'entrée de l'hôpital d'ici dix minutes. Ma mère eut une contraction et tenta de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Je faufilais mon bras entre le siège en cuir molletonnée et la porte. Elle vit ma main et l'attrapa pour me la broyer. WASAIII ! Je plantais mes ongles dans la banquette arrière, supportant avec elle la douleur. Je commence à rectifier mon jugement : On n'aura pas une plâtrée d'enfant avec Bella ! Elle se voit avec deux enfants, moi, j'en imaginais plutôt trois, voire même quatre ! Mais…

Ma mère relâcha ma main à l'arrivée sur le parking de l'hôpital. Carlisle se gara pile devant l'entrée, et les médecins ouvrirent la portière passagère pendant que Carlisle faisait un bilan rapide de santé de sa femme.

- Elle a perdu les eaux il y a dix minutes de cela. L'espace entre les contractions est de 8 min à peu près. J'aidais ma mère à sortir de l'habitacle et allais l'installer sur le brancard. Le médecin sur place décréta qu'on emmenait ma mère en salle d'examen deux. Carlisle leur emboita le pas.

- Toi, tu restes ici, lui ordonna son collègue. Il pila net. Bella faillit lui foncer dedans.

- Je suis ton chef, tu le sais, donc, je viens avec elle.

- Tu ne portes pas ta blouse ni ton étiquette. Pour moi, tu es juste un futur papa très stressé, et tu vas faire comme tous les futurs papas : Tu vas remplir la paperasse administrative pour elle et je te tiendrais au courant de son état de santé dès que j'en sais plus, d'accord ?

- Tu ne comprends pas Demeteri ! Elle a presque quarante ans, et le bébé à trois semaines d'avance ! Il faut que

- J'aille m'occuper d'elle, ce que je ne peux pas faire quand tu me tiens la jambe comme ça. Maintenant, tu vas t'assoir et remplir la paperasse. Aie confiance en moi. J'ai suivi toute la grossesse d'Esmée, et je suis un bon médecin. Il partit en courant à la suite du brancard. Je passais mon bras autour de la taille de Bella et l'emmenais dans le hall du bâtiment. Je nous conduisis au service de la maternité, au premier étage. Dès que la secrétaire me vit, elle me tendit un formulaire d'admission où le nom de ma mère était déjà inscrit.

Je vis que Carlisle nous avait suivis et m'apprêtais à lui tendre le formulaire d'admission pour qu'il le remplisse quand je le vis se précipiter sur le distributeur de nourriture dans lequel il mit un coup de pied violent. Je repris pour moi le formulaire d'admission et remplis toutes les cases rapidement. Je surveillais toujours mon beau-père, s'évertuant à faire le plus de mal possible à l'engin. Il s'écroula à terre au bout de dix minutes à se défouler. Je donnais le dossier à la secrétaire et m'approchais de lui. Je sortis mon portefeuille et cherchais de la monnaie pour lui commander un café que je lui tendis du bout des doigts.

- Tenez, comme vous l'aimez. Serré avec deux sucres.

- Merci. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds habituellement impeccables et tenta de les recoiffer. Je passais le reste de monnaie qu'il y avait dans le distributeur de nourriture, qui fonctionna par on-ne-sait quel miracle. Je pris un mars pour Bella, vu qu'aucun de nous n'a eu le temps de prendre le dessert. Elle s'empressa de dévorer sa barre chocolaté, dont, parfois, dès qu'un bout dépassait de sa bouche, je m'empressais de le croquer. Elle eut un rougissement, et ricana en même temps. Je léchais son menton couvert de caramel. Elle me frappa légèrement le bras avant de se lever pour aller vers la poubelle jeter son papier.

Le médecin de garde arriva dans le hall et se dirigea d'office vers Carlisle. Ils se murmurèrent des choses à l'oreille, qu'aucun de nous deux ne pouvait entendre. J'hésitais à m'intercaler entre eux, avant d'estimer que c'était mal poli. Demeteri repartit deux minutes plus tard et prit l'ascenseur. Mon beau-père allait se diriger dans le couloir quand je m'interposais. Il tenta de me contourner, mais je fus plus rapide et me mis en travers de son chemin.

- Il vous a dit quoi ? Demandai-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Rien qui te concerne, Edward.

- On parle de ma mère et… De ma petite sœur. Carlisle sursauta en m'entendant dire pour la première fois cette expression. Je crois que je suis plus que concerné.

- Comme tu me l'as si bien dit il y a six mois de ça : Je ne suis pas ton père, et je ne le serais jamais. Je n'ai donc aucun compte à te rendre. Maintenant, laisse-moi aller voir Esmée, et rendre chez toi. Tu seras averti quand le bébé sera là.

- Dites-moi comment vont-elles ! Hurlai-je presque. Plusieurs internes se retournèrent dans le couloir.

- Bien. Dilatation à sept centimètres. Ils prévoient l'accouchement dans deux heures trente, peut être trois. Il me poussa, et je me retrouvais presque par terre, me retenant à la table basse du hall. Bella se précipita sur moi pour me rattraper et me serrer contre elle.

- Carlisle ? Il se retourna sur moi. Vous êtes peut être un bon médecin, mais dans la vraie vie, vous n'êtes qu'un con qui n'a aucune patience. Bonne chance avec votre gosse ! Il me fonça dessus, poing en avant, prêt à me frapper. Deux internes le retinrent de force.

- De vous deux, c'est toi le con ! M'envoya l'interne en pleine face. Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur en guise de réponse. Ne lui faites pas se plaisir monsieur. Il sortit des bras qui le maintenaient de force avant de repartir dans le couloir, en direction d'une des chambres. J'allais me rassoir sur un des sièges en plastique. Bella me prit la main et la serra fortement.

- Je suppose que, malgré l'ordre de rentrer chez toi, tu vas rester ici ? Je hochais la tête.

- Je vais te ramener chez toi. Ta famille va s'inquiéter sinon. Ça peut prendre encore longtemps. Elle secoua la tête.

- J'ai envoyé un texto à Emmett pour le prévenir que je ne savais pas à quel heure je rentrerais, ni même si je rentrais ce soir. Donc ne t'en fais surtout pas pour moi, ok ? Je hochais la tête et la serrais contre moi. Je vis l'interne qui m'avait insulté passer à travers la zone d'attente. Je fus tenté de répliquer, de lui dire que ce n'est pas en protégeant Cullen qu'il aurait plus d'opération avec lui, mais me retint. De toute façon, ce mec pense que nous, infirmier, nous sommes la sous-merde de l'hosto. Pas la peine que je gâche ma salive et mon temps avec un mec pareil.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard.

Bella était allongée contre mon flanc, ses jambes étendues, attendant que le temps passe, jouant avec les différentes applications de son téléphone. Je vis chacun des internes passer et me lancer un regard meurtrier, tandis que les infirmiers et infirmières, eux, me lançaient un regard de soutien. Je caressais délicatement le cuir chevelu de Bella, sachant qu'elle adorait ça, et surtout, ça me détend de faire ce mouvement répétitif dans ses cheveux doux.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Me proposa-t-elle. Il est presque dix-neuf heures. Elle se redressa et me regarda dans les yeux. Je fis non de la tête et embrassais sa tempe.

- Tu as faim toi ? Elle fit à nouveau non et se redressa.

Il se passa quelque chose d'étrange au service pédiatrique. Et, je suppose que dans tout l'hôpital, ce doit être la même chose. Tous les bipers se mirent à sonner en même temps. J'attrapais le mien, pensant qu'il sonnait aussi. Mais rien. L'activité dans le couloir cessa, tout le personnel hospitalier s'immobilisa et ils se mirent tous à applaudir. J'entendais également des : HOURRAS, FELICITATIONS ! Hurlés dans le couloir. Bella se tourna vers moi et me caressa la joue.

- On rentre. Décrétai-je. Elle posa sa main sur mon bras.

- Ça va ? Tu veux en parler ? Elle planta son regard dans le mien tandis que l'acclamation de joie commençait à se calmer.

- Plus jamais. Je me suis fait traiter de gamin égoïste, je me suis éloignée de ma seule famille, avant de me remettre à faire des putains d'efforts, pour que mon beau-père, qui est la cause de tout ça, me traite comme de la merde ! Alors non, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de Carlisle Cullen et de son enfant.

* * *

Je ne dormis presque pas de la nuit. Je me contentais de serrer mollement Bella dans mes bras, caressant délicatement ses cheveux, pendant que mon esprit tournait à 300 à l'heure. Je ne veux plus jamais les revoir. Je vais tenter de gardes de bonnes relations avec ma mère, mais sans sa fille ni mon beau-père. Enfin si, la petite, je serais à ces cotés. C'est ce que j'ai promis à ma mère quand je l'ai vu dans la chambre de Bella, après son coup de batte dans le crane. Voilà, ce que je vais faire pour elles. Les deux femmes de ma famille. Bella roula, se tortilla dans mon étreinte, et glissa sous mon nez ses cheveux senteur fraise. Je me rassasiais à cette odeur avant de m'endormir pour le reste de ma nuit. Le réveil à six heures trente fut plus que dur.

Je ramenais Bella chez elle à 7h15 pour qu'elle récupère sa voiture et ses affaires de cours. Oui, Bella reconduit ! Avant, Angela et Alice se chargeaient de l'emmener et la ramener, mais depuis qu'elle a recouvré la mémoire, elle s'est rappelée comment conduire. Enfin, la théorie. La pratique, les réflexes, c'est Charlie qui les lui a enseignés les dimanches, sur les parkings déserts des magasins. Autant dire que mon beau-père s'est fait des cheveux blancs en pagaille ! Ils ont failli écraser un chat, un chien, ainsi que foncer dans quelques poteaux lumineux. Mais maintenant, elle gère bien ! Même si elle est obligée d'envoyer un texto à Charlie et à moi pour nous dire qu'elle est bien arrivée au lycée.

Je repartis vers l'hôpital et me prit un immense café au lait tout en montant aux étages. Ma seule joie, c'est de me dire qu'aujourd'hui, je ne le croiserais pas. Le monstre. Je m'arrêtais à mon vestiaire et sirotais tranquillement mon café avant de jeter le gobelet et de me changer. Je passais mon badge et quittais le vestiaire afin de ne croiser personne. Je passais vers le tableau et cherchais mon affectation pour la journée. Oh joie, je me tape le premier étage !

Dans l'ordre, je commençais par la chambre 101. Je pris le dossier sans y faire attention sur le comptoir et regardais ce qui était demandé. Une prise de sang. Je passais par la réserve pour récupérer tous le matériel dont j'avais besoin et me dirigeais dans la chambre. Et vu que les dieux de la chance ne sont pas avec moi, ce fut la chambre de ma génitrice. Elle était dans son lit, des cernes noirs autour des yeux, à demi penché sur un berceau en plastique que je ne pouvais pas voir.

- Edward ? Je préférais ne pas répondre.

- Le docteur Demeteri m'a demandé de vous faire une prise de sang. Tendez le bras, s'il vous plait.

- Edward, je t'en prie, ne soit pas si formel. Pas avec moi. Elle tendit son bras gauche. Je m'avançais à pas lents et posais mon matériel sur la tablette. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas le berceau transparent.

- C'est la procédure, madame, m'entendis-je répliquer. J'attrapais le garrot et le nouais au-dessus de son coude. Elle me fit son regard blasée. J'attrapais mon aiguille stérile et la sortit de son emballage. J'attendis que les veines se montrent et désinfectais la zone de piqure. Je pris la seringue et visais où la planter quand mes mains se mirent à trembler.

- Edward ? Je tenais toujours la seringue au-dessus de son bras, mais j'étais incapable de piquer. Je restais immobile, tremblant, la seringue au-dessus de son bras. Edward ! Elle arracha le garrot et me retira l'aiguille de la main. Elle se hissa du mieux qu'elle put, eut un frisson de douleur avant de me serrer contre. Je me calais dans son cou, et tentais de rester fort. Parle-moi… Elle me frotta vigoureusement le dos.

- C'est Carlisle…

- Je m'en doutais, crois-moi.

- Ce n'est qu'un con à mes yeux. Je la fixais du regard. Elle me fit son regard dur mais ne contesta pas. Hier, il a agi comme un crétin. Il refusait de me parler, de me dire votre état de santé… Il m'a poussé, je l'ai insulté, il a voulu me frapper… Et il ne m'a même pas prévenu !

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Il a bipé tout l'hôpital !

- Je devais visiblement pas en faire partie… Un grognement sourd monta dans sa poitrine. Je n'osais bouger. Je voulais tourner la tête vers ma petite sœur quand j'entendis la porte pivoter sur ces gonds. Je tournais la tête et vis Carlisle.

- Bonjour mes chéries… Sa voix faiblit quand il me remarqua dans la pièce. Esmée tendit un index inquisiteur vers lui en lui désignant la porte.

- Dehors. Tout de suite ! Vu ce que tu as dit et fait à mon fils, tu ne mérites pas de rester ici !

- Esmée, qu'est ce

- Dehors ! Sans hurler, sa voix fit froid dans le dos. Carlisle reprit la poignée et ferma délicatement la porte. J'allais en bloquer le verrou et repartis m'installer vers ma mère.

Elle me fit un sourire, malgré sa fatigue, et se pencha au-dessus du berceau en plastique. Je la vis attraper un tout petit bébé, habillé en rose de la tête au pied. Je ne distinguais pas où s'arrêtait le pyjama en coton, et où commençait sa peau. Je distinguais à peine ses petits doigts et ses ongles. Esmée embrassa délicatement son crâne tout en la maintenant contre elle. Je vis sa petite main bouger et l'entendis couiner.

- Oui oui ma chérie, je suis là ! Tu as ta première visite, tu es contente ? Oh oui, c'est dur de se réveiller, hein ! Esmée sortit de sa bulle d'amour et de gazouillis, ou plutôt, m'y fit entrer. Regarde, c'est ton super grand frère dont je te parlais tous les soirs. Tiens, prends là ! Ma mère se tourna vers moi et approcha le bonbon rose qu'était ma petite sœur. Mes yeux s'exorbitèrent, et, habillement, je réussi à la recueillir contre moi.

- Je la tiens. Ma mère retira ses mains et me la confia.

Ses yeux bleus étaient à demi ouverts. A travers le bonnet rose, je vis des mèches caramel tomber sur son front. Son nez était minuscule, et ses lèvres étaient d'un rose uni, pur. Sa peau était claire, comme tous les habitants de Forks, et je vis quelques grains de beauté par ci par là.

- Elle te ressemble, commentai-je en sentant un sourire béat naitre sur mes lèvres. Coucou toi ! Elle bailla et sa petite tête bougea pour se caler contre ma blouse d'infirmier. Tu t'ennuies de ta maman, hein ? Tu t'en fous de moi, tu préfères maman !

- Parle pas comme ça ! Je profitais qu'elle soit bien calée contre mon torse pour attraper le bracelet plastique de son poignet. _Joy E. Cullen. _

- E. ? Pourquoi ?

- A ton avis gros bêta ! Réfléchis trente secondes ! Les lumières s'éclairèrent là-haut, m'illuminant de compréhension. Oui, tu es son parrain, confirma ma mère. Je sais que tu es d'accord, hein ? Sinon, on peut changer, hein, c'est pas un problème !

- C'est parfait. Tout est parfait. Je vis Joy qui tentait de se rendormir. Allez crevette, retourne dans ton berceau, tu y seras bien mieux ! Je me redressais et contournais le lit pour éviter à ma mère trop de mouvements. Maintenant, il faut que je m'occupe de toi !

- Pour une fois qu'on change les rôles. Elle retendit son bras et je n'eus aucun mal à lui prélever du sang avant de sortir de sa chambre pour lui apporter son plateau pour le petit déjeuner. Je croisais mon beau-père en sortant. Nul doute qu'il va se prendre une rouste.

Ayant passé tout de même une heure dans la chambre de ma mère pour faire connaissance avec ma petite sœur, je dus être plus rapide pour ma tournée quotidienne des chambres avant de retourner les voir, attendant qu'un patient appelle le secrétariat et que ce dernier me bipe. Je toquais à la porte pour voir si je dérangeais.

Je trouvais Carlisle assis sur le lit d'Esmée, un bras autour des épaules de ma mère, pendant qu'elle donnait le biberon à Joy, attentive à tout. Je sentis que je dérangeais. Je partis à reculons sur la pointe des pieds quand ma mère m'invectiva pour que je reste. Elle reposa le biberon à moitié but par ma sœur. Cette dernière râla en couinant. Ma mère la hissa sur son épaule.

- Digère déjà ça pupuce, et on reprendra, d'accord ? Elle la reprit dans ses bras et pivota d'un quart, obligeant Carlisle à se lever.

On se mit face à face, parallèlement aux femmes de la famille. Mon beau-père se tortillait, mal à l'aise, tandis que je regardais le goutte-à-goutte perfusé à ma mère.

- Allez, hop hop hop ! Vu que j'ai eu vos deux versions, je sais tout ce qui s'est passé. Alors, excuses illico presto pour faire plaisir à Joy ! Sinon, je vous garantis que vous n'êtes pas prêt de la revoir, ni l'un ni l'autre. Grognant, mon beau-père tendit la main le premier en ma direction.

- Désolé de t'avoir poussé, d'avoir voulu te frapper, et désolé d'avoir refusé de te donner des nouvelles d'elles.

- Carlisle, mets-y du tien et soit un peu sincère ! Il répéta sa phrase, avec un peu plus de sincérité. Ouais, je peux y croire. Dans la mesure du possible.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir insulté de la sorte hier, et de vous avoir provoqué délibérément.

- Edward, l'hypocrisie, c'est bas. Elle me fit signe de répéter. Je le fis sans broncher avant de tendre la main pour serrer celle de mon beau-père.

- Ah, enfin une famille unie autour de toi ! T'as vu, tu résous tous les conflits toi ! On tourna la tête pour les voir se faire un baiser esquimau.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard.

Je patientais dans la foule de jeunes lycéens, attendant les résultats de leurs examens terminaux avec beaucoup d'impatience. Bella avait été insupportable pendant cette période. Elle se levait à cinq heures du matin pour réviser, et se couchait à une heure du matin. Elle était littéralement invivable. Elle tournait à la caféine, au sandwich et aux boissons énergisantes. La faire décoller de ses bouquins relevait du miracle.

_Flashback. Veille de la première épreuve. _

_Je m'éveillais seul dans mon lit, frôlant les draps encore tièdes à côté de moi. Je me levais, enjambais Tobby qui me suivit pour partir à la recherche de sa maitresse travailleuse. Je n'eus pas de mal à la trouver dans le bureau que nous avions aménagés pour elle il y a quelques mois, relisant encore un cours de philo qu'elle connait sur le bout des doigts. _

_- Bella, Bella, Bella. J'attrapais le cahier avant elle, le claquait, et le mis en haut de la haute armoire de la pièce. Interdiction de réviser la veille d'un examen. Ça ne sert à rien, tu vas tout oublier, et flipper encore plus. _

_- Fais pas chier Edward ! Elle se leva et tenta de grimper sur la chaise. Je la recueillis dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi. Elle me fit son regard noir. _

_- Toi, surtout, fais pas chier ! Je prends les choses en main : Tu vas dans la chambre, tu te mets nue, je te masse, je te fais l'amour, ensuite, on fait un bon gros petit déjeuner, on regarde un film, on se fait livrer à bouffer, on va se balader avec Tobby, je te refais l'amour, on regarde encore un film, on mange, on fait l'amour, et on va se coucher. _

_- Dans ton planning, je révise où ?_

_- Tu tiens vraiment à réviser ? Elle hocha la tête. _

_- On trouvera un créneau ! Je la portais comme un sac a patate et l'emmenais dans la chambre où je zappais la partie massage. _

* * *

_- Edward, fais pas le con ! Râla Bella. _

_- Je ne fais pas le con, je vais te poser des questions ! Et tu verras, tu auras une surprise ! Allez, plus vite on commence, plus vite on finit ! Elle s'assit en tailleur en face de moi. Alors… Date du bombardement sur Hiroshima et Nagasaki ? _

_- 6 et 9 aout 1945. Je défis un bouton de ma chemise. Bella n'y fis pas attention. _

_- Qui a dit : L'enfer, c'est les autres ? _

_- Jean Paul Sartre. Je retirais ma chaussure. Bella haussa un sourcil. _

_- Quels sont les deux « pouvoirs » des Etats unis ? _

_- Le hard power, c'est-à-dire l'armée, et l'économie. Le soft power, la culture, le mode de vie américain… Je retirais mon autre chaussure et une chaussette. Tu m'expliques ce que tu fiches ? _

_- Une bonne réponse : Je défaits/enlève quelque chose. Une mauvaise, rien ne disparait. Ensuite, toujours l'histoire : Quels sont les deux pays opposés à la colonisation ?_

_Notre jeu dura bien une demi-heure. Bella riait, se détendait, et était très très forte. Je me retrouvais bien vite en unique boxer. _

_- Allez, question méga dur : Si tu y réponds, tu pourras m'attacher au lit. _

_- J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas aussi dure que ce qu'il y a entre tes jambes… Elle me fit son sourire mutin._

_Fin flashback_

Elle a bien évidemment gagné… Mais elle m'a attaché aux barreaux du lit pour aller réviser ! Je me suis bien évidemment vengé. Je repérais le groupe de ses amis, notamment grâce à la mèche blonde de Jasper visible au loin. Je patientais avec certains parents d'élève, avec Charlie, quand je vis le principal sortir avec plusieurs feuilles. Je retins mon souffle.

Plusieurs filles fendaient déjà la foule, pleurant tous ce qu'elles pouvaient. Je croisais les doigts pour qu'elle l'ait aussi. Elle le mérite, pour tout ce qu'elle a enduré, pour tout ce qu'elle a morflé, pour ses efforts, pour tout! J'attendis, de longues minutes, avant que la tornade brune qu'elle était ne me fonce dessus. Ses larmes roulèrent dans le creux de mon cou. Eh merde. Je frottais son dos, et Charlie en fit de même.

- Men-Mention B-Bien ! M-Mon Dieu ! Fière d'elle, je la serrais que plus fort dans mes bras en la faisant voler dans la cour. Elle s'agrippa fermement à moi avant de me lâcher pour serrer son père contre elle, au téléphone avec son frère. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel j'entendis Bella dire au moins mille fois merci à son père, pour tout.

- Emmett ? T'es toujours là ? Bella récupéra le combiné.

- OUI ! Hurla-t-elle. Mention bien ! Elle avait arrêté de pleurer pour pouvoir parler. Elle s'éloigna pour échanger quelques mots et revint quelques minutes plus tard pour me serrer contre elle. Je mis mon bras autour de ses reins pour faire face à son père.

- Alors, des projets pour l'avenir ? Demanda-t-il. Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu t'étais inscrite à l'université, ni qui t'avait accepté ! Même moi je n'étais pas au courant, c'est dire le secret d'état ! Je baissais mon regard sur elle et attendis sa réponse.

- Vous m'en voudrez pas, hein ? Demanda-t-elle en essuyant encore ses yeux rouges.

- Jamais Bella. Je serais toujours fière de ce que tu voudras faire dans la vie, toujours. Il prit son visage en coupe et planta un baiser sur son front.

- Ok. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Carlisle de ce projet, et il trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Qu'elle mentionne mon beau-père ne me rassurait pas. Oui, c'est vrai, on s'apprécie maintenant, enfin, on se supporte. Mais…

- Et ? Insista Charlie.

- J'ai postulé à la fac de Seattle. J'ai été admise en première année de médecine, avec option neurologie.

* * *

Qui s'attendait à cette voie professionnelle pour Bella ?

La semaine prochaine, vous aurez droit aux réactions de toute la famille Swan.

Bisous ^^


End file.
